Je te hais moi non plus !
by Lunaland
Summary: Que feriez-vous si vous étiez obligé de travailler avec votre pire ennemi ? Bein... lui sauter dessus évidemment ! Découvrez un face à face entre un Edward sexy et une Bella coquine. Un jeu du chat et de la souris n'ayant aucune limite...Lemon évidement !
1. Chapter 1

**Concours OS pour le site Lovelemon-in-fic**

**POVB**

**-****Non****!****Non****!****Non**** !! I****l en est hors de question**** ! C****'est incroyable que dans une administration comme la ****vôtre, vous ****puissiez avoir des erreurs comme celle-ci**** !**

Ça c'est moi, Isabella Swan. Jeune célibataire endurcie, refusant tout contact avec la gente masculine depuis ma dernière relation foireuse avec ce guignol de Jacob Black, il y a un an. Je me suis faite embobinée par cette indien de malheur. Il m'avait dit de belles paroles, me promettant que j'étais la plus magnifique chose au monde à ses yeux...

Bien sûr, au début j'y ai cru comme une idiote, ne me trouvant pas spécialement jolie. Un mètre soixante de banalité, des cheveux bruns ondulés, un corps de tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, des yeux marrons...fade quoi !

Enfin bref, comme je le disais, j'y ai cru, je suis tombée dans le panneau... Jusqu'au jour où j'ai retrouvé mon fiancé adoré en train de baiser ma chère voisine du dessus sur le comptoir de MA cuisine ! .Je vous jure qu'il se rappellera de ce jour toute sa vie...

**- Madame... Calmez-vous je vous en prie... **

Et ça, c'est l'espèce de secrétaire écervelée que notre maire adoré a embauchée pour accueillir dans leur institution des pauvres civils dans mon genre...

**- Madame ? **

Quoi ? Je vais lui en faire bouffer des « madame » moi !

**- ****Me calmer**** ?! V****ous plaisantez là****?** Un rire nerveux me gagne. **V****ous me demandez de me calmer alors que j'ai reçu il y a une heure, un appel d'un certain Maître Hale, m'annonçant que je suis marié****e**** à un abruti dont je ne connais même pas l'existence**** ! J****e vous signale quand même qu'il y a encore une heure****,**** j'étais célibataire et heureuse de l'être**** !**

**-****Arrêtez maintenant****!** Elle essaie de monter le ton également, sans succès**. T****out le**** monde vous regarde.**

**-Mais je n'****en ai rien à faire**** ! **Je me mets à crier, bougeant mes bras dans tous les sens.

Vous voulez des explications ? Ok, je m'explique.

Il y a une semaine de cela, je me suis présentée à la mairie pour signaler le décès de la voisine du dessous. Une petite vieille qui n'avait plus de famille. Ayant pitié de la situation, je me suis occupée des papiers et j'ai organisé ses funérailles... Simple certes... mais hey ! C'était juste ma voisine !

Enfin passons. Je suis venue ramener le certificat de décès et j'ai donc signé toute la paperasse à mon nom. Mais bien sûr, ces abrutis de fonctionnaires se sont bien évidement trompés dans les papiers...

Ce qui fait qu'au final, je me retrouve mariée d'après ce Maître machin chose de mes fesses avec un certain Edward Cullen... Mais je n'en ai rien à faire ! je veux qu'on me rende ma liberté !

**-****Je veux parler à ce Hale**** ! **Lui criais-je dessus en la fusillant du regard.

- **Mais il n'est pas présent pour l'****instant. I****l est au Palais de Justice.** Je voyais bien qu'elle commençait à perdre patience mais je ne démordais pas.

**-**** Écoutez, ****eu****h… **Je regarde son badge **Jessica. V****ous allez me don****ner son adresse tout de suite. **Le bout de mon doigt tape sur le bureau durement. **P****arce que je vous promets que je vais faire un scandale si je ne vois pas ce Maît****re Hale dans l'heure qui suit. **Je marque une pause et la toise durement. **Et**** je vous jure que ça p****eut être pire que maintenant. V****ous me suivez**** ?**

Elle déglutit et finit par taper sur son ordinateur. Sans un regard pour ma petite personne, elle note sur un post-it une adresse alors que je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et tape du pied sur le sol. _Impatiente, moi ? Pas du tout…_

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle me tend le papier fébrilement. Je le prends avec un sourire vainqueur et me tourne pour partir.

**- Merci Jessica. **Dis-je de façon arrogante en balançant ma main en signe de au-revoir sans même daigner la regarder en sortant de la pièce.

Mes yeux s'attardent sur le papier alors que j'avançais vers l'entrée de l'établissement.

**- Oh**** mais c'e****st pas vrai****! V****ous ****ne ****pouvez pas faire attention****?!**Criais-je sur le type que je venais de percuter.

Il se recule un peu sonné puis reprend contenance.

**- Oh ne ****commencez pas vous**** ! Ce n'****est pas le moment****!**Me réplique-t-il en me hurlant dessus.

Je le regarde avec la bouche grande ouverte, complètement choquée face à son attitude.

Lorsque mes yeux croisent les siens, je reste subjuguée par la beauté de son regard. Des yeux verts hypnotisant et terriblement profonds. Sentant son regard dur et froid sur moi, ma petite culotte s'humidifie instantanément. _Argh __!__ I__l __ne manquait plus que ça__…_

Je me reprends rapidement et commence à le contourner. Malheureusement il en fait de même et se retrouve une nouvelle fois face à moi.

Je passe de l'autre côté mais il eut l'idée en même temps encore une fois, et nous nous retrouvâmes face à face.

Je souffle, exaspérée et finis par le pousser.

**-**** Mais mince ! Poussez-****vous**** ! **Lorsque mes doigts touchent son torse musclé, une décharge électrique me traverse. Je suis quelque peu perturbée par ce qu'il vient de se passer mais je chasse rapidement cette idée de ma tête.

Lorsque j'arrive sur le parking, la chaleur me frappe de plein fouet alors que je me dirige vers ma camionnette.

Toujours en pestant contre l'autre abruti qui m'a bousculé, je monte dans mon antiquité et claque la portière. Mais bien sûr, j'ai claqué tellement fort cette foutue portière que mes essuie-glaces se sont mis en route tout seuls, me faisant sursauter _C'est pas mon jour…_

Voulant arrêter ça au plus vite, j'actionne rapidement le levier permettant de les arrêter. Malheureusement encore une fois, je suis trop brusque et j'appuie dans la manœuvre sur le klaxonne. Un bruit assourdissant sort de ma voiture, faisant retourner toutes les têtes présentes dans la rue en face du parking. _Super__…_

**-**** Quoi ? **Demandais-je sèchement à une dame qui passait près de moi et qui me regardait un peu trop à mon goût.

_Ok on se calme. Tu inspires__ et tu__ expires… _

Je souffle en fermant les yeux quelques secondes puis démarre.

Secouant la tête, je m'engage dans la circulation et me dirige vers chez cet avocat de malheur !

Il va savoir comment je m'appelle celui-là!

…

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, j'arrive dans un quartier assez chic. Je me dirige vers une maison assez classe, pas trop grande mais assez pour montrer que ce gars en a dans le portefeuille.

Une voiture est garée devant l'allée de chez lui. _Waouh __! C'est certain maintenant qu'il en a dans les poches lui__ ! _Une Mercedes blanche est garée face à son entrée.

_Encore un qui se fait de l'argent sur la naïveté des gens…_

Nullement calmée de mon altercation d'il y a une demi-heure, je remonte vite son allée et je me jette sur sa porte en tapant de toutes mes forces sur le bois.

**-**** Ouvrez-****moi de suite cette maudite porte que je ****vous dise ma façon de penser ! **Hurlais-je du porche alors que je continuais de m'acharner contre la porte.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. J'étais tellement prise sur le moment que mon poing s'est abattu sur le torse d'un homme.

**- M****ais aïe**** ! **Je récupère ma main et me tins le poignet douloureusement. Ah parce que vous aviez cru que c'était lui qui avait eu mal ? Pff… Bien sûr que non ! Il est resté de marbre. Les mains dans ses poches, il me regardait avec un sourire amusé.

-** J****e peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire**** ? **Lui dis-je durement.

Il sourit d'avantage tout en sortant l'une de ses mains de son pantalon.

**-****Je suppose que vous devez être Isabella Swan n'est-ce pas**** ? **Je fus surprise un instant alors que je regardais sa main, telle une chose étrange, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passe.

Puis je relève les yeux vers lui et me permets de le détailler quelques instants. _A__près tout c'est à __cause de lui que j'en suis là…_

Il a des cheveux blonds bouclés, un visage fin et des yeux bleus sérieux. Sa carrure n'est pas imposante mais il se tient bien droit et montre une certaine assurance. Des petites fossettes sous les yeux, un sourire charmeur…_ Il est pas si mal. Si j__e __ne le détest__ai__s__ pas autant__,__ je pourrais __peut-être le trouver charmant…_

Secouant la tête, je souffle et entre chez lui sans y être invitée.

Je l'entends rire légèrement derrière mon dos alors qu'il ferme la porte.

**- B****on, je suppose que vous êtes ici pour le ****malentendu ? **Me dit-il de sa voix pleine d'assurance.

**-Un malentendu ? **Je sens ma colère remonter alors que j'essaie de ne pas m'énerver. **Dites-****moi juste comment procéder pour me débarrasser de ce foutu mariage. **Finis-je en me pinçant l'arête du nez.

-** C****e que je vais vous dire ne va certainement pas vous plaire****,**** mais il va falloir que vous preniez votre mal en patien****ce le temps de quelques jours. **Me dit-il d'une voix posée.

**-Quoi**** ? **Hurlais-je. **Pourquoi ?**

**- La procédure est quelques peu compliquée et il nous faut minimum trois jours pour établir une annulation de mariage.**

Je ris froidement alors que la rage reprend le dessus...

**- Vous plaisantez là ?**

-** Non malheureusement. **Il marque une pause et reprend. **Je**** vous conseil****le**** toutefois de rencontre****r… **Il fut coupé par un coup brutal à la porte.

**-****Qu'est-****ce**** que vous avez tous avec ma porte**** ? **Demanda-t-il pour lui-même, les yeux pointant vers le ciel alors qu'il se dirige vers notre invité.

Lorsque je me retourne pour voir qui est la personne qui a martyrisé la porte de ce pauvre Maître Hale, ma bouche s'ouvre en grand alors que je reste sans voix...

**- Ah Monsieur Cullen ! Vous tombez bien… **Dit l'avocat en invitant l'homme à entrer.

Je détaille ce dernier un bref instant et ma bouche se décroche littéralement.

_Oh mon Dieu ! Comment ai-je pu rater ça tout à l'heure ?_

Une chevelure cuivrée désordonnée, un menton droit et terriblement viril, une bouche à corrompre une none, des yeux… _M__on Dieu, ses yeux… _Froids, verts et tellement profonds…

Il est plutôt grand, sachant que ce Hale mesure environ un mètre quatre-vingt et qu'il est plus grand d'une demi tête au moins. Portant une veste en cuir, un tee-shirt gris en dessous et un _putain_ de jean délavé mettant à merveille ses cuisses et son cul en valeur._ Oh merde ! Je peux mourir tout de suite !_

Ses yeux croisent les miens alors que sa mâchoire se contracte. Il s'avance jusqu'à moi et pointe son indexe dans ma direction.

**- Vous ! Tout est votre faute ! D'abord je reçois un appel disant que je suis marié à une Isabella Swan alors que je voulais seulement faire un acte de décès, ensuite vous me bousculez brutalement dans un couloir sans même prendre la peine de vous excuser, et maintenant j'apprends que je vais devoir vous supporter pendant trois long jours !** Il s'approche toujours de moi alors que l'humidité dans mon sous-vêtement prend de l'ampleur. La chaleur monte d'un cran et je me sens soudainement très fébrile.

- **Ma faute ?!** M'écriais-je folle de rage. _Pour qui il se prend cet abruti ? Personne ne me parle sur ce ton !_

**- Pour qui vous vous prenez ? De quel droit vous vous permettez de tout me remettre sur le dos ? Je n''y suis pour rien je vous signale ! Je ne suis pas plus contente que vous de me retrouver dans cette situation. **Mon indexe tape contre son torse. **D****e toute façon nous n'êtes même pas mon genre ! **_B__lasphème ! Blasphème !_

Ses yeux se sont assombris alors qu'il s'approche encore. Son torse touchant presque ma poitrine.

**- Ah parce que tu crois que tu me plais peut-être ?**

J'ouvre grand la bouche et m'avance d'avantage. Cette fois ma poitrine touche son torse et la décharge de tout à l'heure se fait ressentir au centuple.

Mon cœur bat vite et fort alors que je me consume de colère.

**- Parce que maintenant on se tutoie ?**

Ses lèvres dérivent vers les miennes, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la mienne.

**-Pour ce que ça change!...**dit-il froidement fixant mes lèvres.

**-**** Vous… T****u n'es qu'u****n… qu'un… **Je respire bruyamment, rongée par la colère et m'apprête à répliquer quelque chose de cinglant quand tout à coup ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes brutalement.

Mes bras s'enroulent automatique autour de son cou alors que je réponds avidement à son baiser.

Nos corps se fondent l'un dans l'autre et nos bouches se quémandent durement.

Sa langue force le passage de mes lèvres alors que je m'accroche d'avantage à sa nuque, gémissant contre ses lèvres.

Une bataille déchaînée s'en suit alors que chacun essaie d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre.

Mes fesses touchent le rebord de quelque chose alors que sa bouche se fait presque brutale sur la mienne.

Il se recule de mon visage soudainement et me regarde avec des yeux noirs de désir.

Mon intimité danse la gigue dans ma petite culotte. _Quoi__ ? Ça__ fait un an__ ! U__n an que j__e n'ai pas baisé !_

Sa respiration est bruyante alors qu'il pose ses mains sur ma taille.

Je me précipite sur ses lèvres à nouveau. Mon cœur bat à une allure infernale alors qu'il va exploser.

Ne réfléchissant pas, je relève une de mes chevilles sur sa cuisse. Rapprochant ainsi nos désirs mutuels l'un de l'autre. _Oh__ bon sang__ ! Elle est énorme !_

Rougissante, je dirige mes mains vers sa veste en cuir et la lui enlève sans ménagement alors que mes lèvres aspirent sa langue.

Un son terriblement viril sort du fond de sa gorge. _M__on string est foutu ! _Ses mains sur mes hanches me soulèvent et me posent ainsi sur la surface dans mon dos.

Je recule mon visage du sien, juste histoire de voir où je m'apprête à m'envoyer en l'air. _Un bar… Génial !_

Il écarte mes jambes et se place entre elles, guidant mes chevilles dans son dos. Je les resserre contre ce dernier et retourne sur sa bouche.

Des grognements et des gémissements s'en suivent. La pièce transpire le sexe alors que je ne demande qu'une chose. _P__utain qu'il me prenne !_

**- Humm !**

Nous nous stoppons net tous les deux et regardons droit dans la direction de ce raclement de gorge. _Oh __merde__ ! J__'ai failli me faire baiser sur le bar de l'avocat chargé de mon d__ivorce ! C'est vrai que dit comme ça, ça paraît beaucoup plus réel…_

Je repousse mon « mari » par les épaules, me permettant ainsi de pouvoir me remettre sur mes pieds et cramoisie, je me passe la main dans mes cheveux distraitement afin de me recoiffer un peu.

Je me léchais les lèvres pour récupérer le peu de salive qu'il me restait et avec toute la dignité que je pouvais avoir dans les circonstances actuelles, je m'avance vers Maître Hale.

Je lui tends la main sans me départir de ma neutralité apparente alors qu'intérieurement, _c'est la frustration à mort…_

**- Eh bien Maître, j****e croi****s que le problème est résolu. **Dis-je d'une voix déterminée, la tête haute. Il finit par me prendre la main, complètement perdu face à la situation. **Bien… J****e crois q****ue je vais… **Je montre la porte avec mon pouce.

Ne me retournant pas une seule fois, je me dirige vers la porte tout en remettant mes vêtements en place et je quitte la pièce laissant les deux hommes derrière moi.

Lorsque j'arrive à ma voiture, je pose ma tête sur le volant et souffle un grand coup. _Ok_…_ Il vient de se passer quoi exactement__ ?_

_Oh rien du tout, t'as juste manqué de violer ton ''mari'' sur le bar de ton avocat…_

_Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ?_

_En même temps, tu ne serais pas si frustrée. Il fallait se douter qu'au bout d'un an d'abstinence refoulée, ça finirait par ressortir._

_Je ne suis pas refoulée !_

_Ouais c'est ça ! Voile-toi la face, t'as raison. N'empêche qu'en attendant, c'était pas moi qui étais sur ce bar à me faire peloter._

_Techniquement si ! Oh et puis la ferme !_

Secouant la tête afin de faire taire cette maudite voix intérieur, je démarre ma camionnette.

Lorsque je relève la tête de sur mon volant, mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine alors que je sursaute violement.

**-**** Non mais ça va pas ? **Je pose ma main sur mon cœur. **T****u m'as fait une de ces peurs !**

Assis à mes côtés, Edward Cullen, mon ''mari'' me regarde avec des yeux toujours aussi noirs et envieux. _Ok__ ! I__l semblerait que finalement__,__ je __ne vais pas finir none…_

**- Tais-toi et roule. **Sa voix est dure et sans appel.

-**Pourquoi est-ce que tu es obligé de me… **Je ne pus finir ma phrase car il avait plaqué sa bouche contre la mienne. _D__'accord je me tais…_

Il se recula, attacha sa ceinture et sans un mot, je nous emmenais chez moi.

Sa main se posa sur ma cuisse. L'humidité dans mon pantalon se transforma en une véritable fontaine lorsque sa main glissa jusqu'à mon entre jambe._ Bon sang… Je n'arriverai jamais jusque chez moi…_

La route était déserte alors j'accélérai un peu. _I__l faut qu'on __y __arrive__, et vite !_

Ses doigts continuaient de me rendre folle en faisant des allers retours sur ma fente recouverte de mon jean.

Mes yeux se fermèrent une fraction de seconde, ma bouche se contracta alors que mon pied appuyait encore sur l'accélérateur. _P__lus que quelques minutes… R__ésiste__!_

Je respire un grand coup et m'arrête à ma place habituelle en face de mon immeuble._ Enfin…_

Me retournant face à lui, je retire ma ceinture et me jette sur sa bouche sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Me glissant sur son siège, je m'installe à califourchon sur lui et frotte ma féminité contre son érection certainement douloureuse…

Ma main se glisse entre nos deux corps pour le caresser alors que ma langue lèche sa mâchoire, son cou et sa clavicule, laissant sur son passage des baisers mouillés.

Dans l'habitacle de la voiture, l'ambiance est oppressante. Nous n'entendons que nos respirations bruyantes.

Il ouvre la portière puis bloquant ma taille dans l'étau de ses grandes mains, nous sort de la voiture. Nos bouches se retrouvent alors qu'il nous guidait jusque chez moi.

Accrochant mes chevilles dans son dos, je le laissais nous porter jusqu'à l'ascenseur, profitant du goût de sa langue contre la mienne.

**-**** Edward… **Gémis-je.

**-**** Isabella… **Mon corps est plaqué contre quelque chose de froid. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, nous sommes déjà dans l'ascenseur et je suis contre la glace du fond.

L'endroit m'excite d'autant plus alors que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est qu'il me prenne ici et maintenant.

J'attrape son visage entre mes mains et le regarde de mes yeux pleins de luxure et d'envie.

Il dû certainement comprendre mon urgence car sa main droite chercha maladroitement le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence.

Les lumières de l'ascenseur s'éteignirent brusquement alors que nous nous retrouvions juste éclairés de cette petite lumière rouge d'urgence.

La température monte encore de quelques degrés alors que la pièce m'englobe de sa chaleur.

Il détache les boutons de mon chemisier un à un alors que nos regards fixent son geste. Son souffle berce ma joue et son torse frotte à chaque respiration contre ma poitrine.

Lorsqu'enfin il me libère de mon carcan, je me retrouve en soutien-gorge devant lui. Je le vois regarder avec envie ma poitrine quelques secondes, puis il finit par se jeter dessus.

Sa langue lèche mes seins encore recouverts avidement. Ses doigts se dirigent vers l'attache de mon soutien-gorge et dans un dernier effort, il me libère du vêtement, exposant ainsi mes seins nus à sa vue.

Son souffle se coupe alors qu'il en prend un en coupe, guidant mon téton durci jusqu'à ses lèvres. Je le regarde faire tout ce temps, trouvant la situation terriblement érotique. La pointe de sa langue goute mon sein alors que son autre main arriva sur le deuxième, lui administrant le même traitement. Mes yeux se fermèrent et ma tête bascule en arrière, venant se cogner contre le verre froid salvateur.

Mes mains détachent sa chemise un peu difficilement à cause du plaisir qu'il me donne en même temps. Je lui retire en la faisant glisser sur ses épaules. Puis le bout de mes doigts caressèrent son corps, commençant par ses abdominaux, puis ses pectoraux durs et bien dessinés.

_Hum ! Il a un corps de rêve. J__e n'imagine même pas en bas._

Léchant ma lèvre inférieure d'anticipation, je descends mes mains jusqu'à sa ceinture. Je la déboucle puis enlève les boutons un à un et fais enfin descendre sa braguette.

Ma main glisse ensuite sur son membre glorieux. J'entame un mouvement de vas et viens alors que sa bouche se fait de plus en plus affamée sur mes seins, m'arrachant des cris de plaisir.

Ses mains se détachent de ma poitrine et glissent vers mon pantalon. Il le détache, me fait descendre de mon perchoir et me l'enlève, jambe par jambe en s'accroupissant face à moi.

Ma respiration s'arrête lorsque son visage arrive au niveau de mon intimité. Il relève les yeux vers moi et dans un sourire diabolique, il m'enlève mon string détrempé.

Ses doigts effleurèrent mes lèvres intimes, me faisant trembler d'anticipation. Mes mains quant à elles, se glissèrent jusqu'à sa crinière qu'elles serrèrent entre leurs phalanges.

Sa main droite remonta le long de mon mollet, puis le long de ma cuisse, arrivant à mon point chaud.

Sa tête s'approche de ma féminité et dans un même geste, il pénètre mon vagin de son majeur alors que sa langue se pose sur mon clitoris. Tout mon être ne répond plus. Je ne suis plus que lave en fusion, ressentant la température de mon corps atteindre des sommets.

Sa langue effectue de petits cercles fermes sur mon bouton de plaisir alors qu'un deuxième doigt entre dans mon vagin.

L'avoir si près de moi me grise. Tout ce que je ressens est trop et en même temps pas assez.

Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent alors que je me sentais partir. _Ça__ fait si longtemps…_

**- Oui… Oh oui Edward !**

**- Ton goût… Il est si bon… J****e pourrais t'avoi****r dans ma bouche toute ma vie… **Sa phrase me tue complètement. Je me ressers sur ses doigts et du liquide s'écoule le long de mes jambes.

Il me nettoie avec sa langue, n'en laissant pas une seule goutte. Sa bouche remonte vers mon visage traçant çà et là un chemin brulant.

Une fois arrivé devant mes lèvres, ses doigts se dirigent vers ses dernières. J'attrape ses doigts dans ma bouche et goutte mon excitation sur sa peau.

Il grogne alors que je vois sa longueur se tendre dans son pantalon, à l'intérieur de son boxer.

Je souris malicieusement et m'accroupis à mon tour.

Je descends son pantalon, embarquant son boxer par la même occasion.

Mes lèvres embrassent son torse, lèchent son nombril, goutent son aine puis enfin, se dirigent vers sa longueur plus qu'imposante. C'_est ce que je pensais__! Il est foutrement bien gaulé__!_

Ma main cajole ses bourses quelques minutes alors que le bout de mes lèvres se pose sur son gland.

Sa tête bascule en arrière et ses mains se referment sur mes cheveux.

_Ah tu voulais jouer, on va jouer !_

Descendant sur sa verge, je l'entre enfin dans ma bouche et l'enfonce une première fois jusqu'au fond de ma gorge.

**- Oh merde !**

L'entendre jurer m'excite encore plus que je ne le suis déjà et je commence des allers retours vifs sur son membre.

Il guide ses hanches vers ma bouche pour que je le prenne d'avantage sauf que je me recule légèrement à chaque fois, voulant le faire languir, le faisant ainsi grogner de frustration.

Puis je l'engouffre dans ma bouche, claquant son gland dans le fond de ma gorge une fois, deux fois, trois fois…

Ses grognements s'amplifièrent alors qu'il resserrait ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Ma main caressait ses bourses et ma langue jouait avec sa longueur, la faisant entrer et sortir de ma bouche.

Ses gestes se firent désespérés alors qu'il accélérait lui-même le mouvement, se sentant proche la jouissance.

**-****Bella… **Encore un coup de langue. **Bella… **Mes dents frottent sur son gland… **O****ui Bella... **J'accélère encore mes mouvements.

Lorsque mes yeux regardent son visage, je tombe sur les siens assoiffés de sexe. Il me fixe alors que je suis à genoux face à lui, en train de le sucer durement. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Il gémit fortement puis m'attrapa par les épaules et me remit debout.

Me poussant contre la porte de l'ascenseur, il me prit par les fesses et me souleva. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et regardai notre reflet dans le miroir face à nous.

Ce dernier nous renvoie le dos d'Edward transpirant le sexe. Ses fesses se contractent alors que mes doigts griffent son dos.

Il se place à mon entrée et dans un mouvement précis, me pénètre.

Nous gémirent en même temps. Sa longueur entra d'abord doucement en moi, me permettant ainsi de m'habituer à sa présence. Lorsque son gland frappa au fond de mon vagin, un bien être incommensurable me submergea.

**- Tu es prête ?**

Pour toute réponse je m'accroche à ses épaules et guide mes hanches vers lui, lui montrant que j'en voulais plus.

Il commence alors un vas et viens soutenu, s'enfonçant en moi avec toute la fougue dont il est capable.

C'est brutal, primitif, mais tellement libérateur.

Ses coups de butoir frappèrent mon point G à mainte reprises et à chaque fois, je hurle mon plaisir et en redemande encore et encore.

Sa cadence s'accélère, nous fusionnant toujours plus.

Mes lèvres s'approchent de son oreille et commencèrent à mordiller son lobe. Il pose son front contre ma poitrine, écoutant les battements frénétiques et désordonnés de mon cœur.

Ma vue se trouble, je me mets à trembler.

Mes cheveux sont collés sur mon front alors que ma sueur perle dans ma nuque.

Les prémices de l'orgasme me submergèrent et mes parois vaginales se resserrèrent sur son membre.

Il continua à me marteler et demandait encore et encore.

**- Tu es si...serrée… **Me dit-il difficilement.

Il est si proche. Je le sens à ses mouvements désordonnés, à sa respiration douloureuse, à son manque d'air et à sa façon de grogner à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonce en moi.

Pourtant il n'arrête pas, comme s'il voulait garder cette sensation de nous sentir connectés, comme si ce besoin que je ressentais de l'avoir en moi, lui aussi le ressentait également.

Je finis par attraper son visage entre mes mains, le forçant ainsi à me regarder. Ses yeux sont affamés mais une espèce de lueur est présente également.

Lorsque ses yeux croisent les miens, il semble trouver ce qu'il cherche car enfin il se libère en de long jet me faisant fermer les yeux de plaisir de sentir sa jouissance jaillir en moi.

Il pose son front sur le mien alors que j'essayais de reprendre ma respiration...

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vient de se passer, je n'ai certainement pas tout compris, ce que je sais en revanche c'est que cet Edward Cullen est entré dans ma vie et que je ne suis pas sure de vouloir l'en sortir._

Il relève la tête, ses yeux sont un peu confus alors que sa voix s'élève.

**-****Je crois**** qu'il faut qu'on parle…** Je hoche la tête de haut en bas, signifiant mon accord et lui souris.

**-****Et ****dire qu'on était presque arrivé**** chez moi...**Il me sourit à son tour alors que sa bouche revient se poser sur la mienne.

_Oui c'est certain, Edward Cullen ne sortira pas de ma vie aussi facilement…_

**

* * *

**

**Tadam! Merci à ma Beta pour sa correction (courage avec Gaston ma belle!mdr)**

**Bisous**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everybody !

Me voilà avec une toute nouvelle histoire, fraichement sortie de mon petit cerveau et co-écrite avec ma Rhea chérie...

Délirante, sexy et complètement loufoque, on espère que cette fiction vous plaira !

Juste pour celles et ceux, qui suivent "I long for yesterday", chaque chapitre sera posté le mardi soir au plus tard. Quant à celle-ci, je posterai le vendredi ou le samedi selon le timing. Laissons quand même ma pauvre petite Rhea prendre le temps de relire les chapitres et de mettre la main sur les fautes et petites choses qui n'iraient pas.

Je vous laisse profiter du chapitre...

N'hésitez pas à me faire signe de votre passage ! C'est notre seul salaire, vous le savez... ;-)

Merci à toutes celles qui me suivent jusqu'à maintenant ! (Je promets de répondre à chacune d'entre vous individuellement. Je le jure !)

* * *

POVB

Je maudis le jour où Edward Cullen est entré dans ma vie. C'est vrai quoi, j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait avant. Un appartement tranquille, un job qui me convenait parfaitement sachant que je suis la meilleure dans mon domaine ! Et puis j'avais des amis cool, un célibat satisfaisant. Bref, j'étais heureuse de ce que j'avais.

Mais évidemment, tout à basculer lorsque Monsieur perfection est arrivé.

Bien sur, il se croit trop bien pour moi. Il me crie dessus, il me donne des ordres puis il me jette après m'avoir baisé comme une bête dans mon ascenseur.

Je voue une haine sans nom à ce type, qui se croit tout permis en me traitant de la façon dont il la fait...

- **Ho allez Bella ! Tu ne vas pas faire la tête indéfiniment. Et puis cette association peut-être bénéfique. Vois le bon côté des choses. Il est super sexy et puis c'est vrai que ces derniers temps, je te trouvais un peu ramollie !**

- **Ramollie ? Non mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends Tanya ? Je te rappelle que tu es mon assistante ! Tu n'as absolument rien à me dire sur ma façon de travailler !**

Non mais je rêve ! Tanya, fille bien aimée de mon patron se retrouve être mon assistante parce que d'après les dire de ce dernier j'étais la seule qui pourrait former sa fille comme il faut et en faire une pro en communication. Malheureusement pour lui et pour moi, à part son physique plutôt pas mal, jolie blonde, peau parfaite, poitrine avantageuse et habillée dernière mode, cette pauvre fille n'était certainement pas une lumière ! A part draguer toute la population masculine de cette entreprise et passer sur les trois quart des clients avec lesquels nous avions des contrats, elle ne nous servait pas à grand chose ! Même mon café était dégueulasse !

- **Ho ça va Bella ! Tu sais que tu ne peux rien contre moi alors arrête de te prendre pour ce que tu n'es pas !**

- **Sors d'ici !** Elle ne bouge pas continuant à me regarder amusée. -**Tout de suite !** Hurlais-je en me levant de mon fauteuil et en pointant la porte du doigt.

Je me pince l'arrête du nez en inspirant calmement. Bon très bien. Récapitulons ce qu'il vient de se passer...

… Une heure plus tôt...

- **Donc voilà la conclusion de cette campagne**... Je marque une pose, satisfaite. Je les regarde les uns après les autres et je reprends.- **Fermez les yeux**. Ils me regardent surpris mais finissent par faire ce que je demande.- **Maintenant, vous allez imaginer du sable, une chaleur douce et chaude sur le visage, un bien être incroyable. Mais il vous manque une chose et se serait le bonheur parfait. Votre gorge est légèrement sèche et là vous tendez le bras pour attraper cette boisson fraiche et fruitée qui est posée juste sur la petite table à vos côtés. Vous la portez à vos lèvres. Vous sentez cette sensation de fraicheur dans votre gorge et un sourire s'installe sur votre visage. A ce moment là vous vous dites quoi ?** Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite et continue.- **Cette boisson est vraiment le paradis !**

Tous ont un sourire sur les lèvres et je sais à ce moment que j'ai gagné. Je me racle la gorge les faisant revenir au présent et porte mon attention sur mon patron qui semble content une nouvelle fois de moi.

Il hoche de la tête et se tourne ensuite vers nos clients.

Ceux-ci sont plutôt convaincus jusqu'à ce que...

- **Vous avez fait un travail remarquable mademoiselle. J'aime beaucoup ce que vous avez créé. Néanmoins, il manque un je ne sais quoi, qui rend cette campagne incomplète**. Il se lève et commence à reboutonner son veston tout en réfléchissant.- **Hier, un jeune homme s'est présenté chez nous et nous a présenté sa campagne. J'ai été surpris par son talent et j'hésite vraiment entre vos deux projets**. Puis il me regarde et un rictus apparaît sur le bout de ses lèvres. - **Peut-être ne serait-ce pas une mauvaise idée de vous faire collaborer...**

- **Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, c'est un projet qui n'est pas totalement terminé. Je peux l'améliorer et je...**

Il me coupe la parole et commence à rassembler ses affaires.

- **Vous devriez vous rencontrer. Je suis certain que vous feriez une équipe d'enfer. Je vais même aller à vous proposez un délai de deux mois pour vous laisser travailler sur cette campagne.**

- **Monsieur, je... Vous**... Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Choquer je cherchais du soutient venant de mon patron. Celui-ci me fit signe de me taire et regarda ensuite notre client.

-**Je vais contacter cette personne de ce pas, ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Berty. Je vous contacte au plus vite pour vous avertir de l'avancement de la campagne. Mademoiselle Swan va retourner se mettre au travail tout de suite d'ailleurs. Vous auriez le nom de cette personne que je puisse m'entretenir avec lui ?**

- **Bien sur. Mon assistante peut même vous donner ses coordonnées**.

Je commençais à me diriger vers la sortie après avoir fait un léger signe de tête signalant mon retrait lorsque je fus interrompu par un nom

- **Très bien, c'est parfait. Comment s'appelle t-il ?**

- **Cullen. Il me semble, Edward Cullen.**

Mon sang sa glaça alors que je me retournais vivement.

- **Quoi ? Non !**

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi. Mes joues étaient en feu alors que mon patron me regardait avec insistance.

- **Vous le connaissez ?**

- **Heu moi ? Non**... Puis baissant la tête évitant ainsi à toute l'assistance de voir l'état de mon visage, j'ai ouvert la porte et je suis sortie.

…

- **Isabella dans mon bureau. TOUT DE SUITE !!!!**

Mon patron vient de hurler mon prénom en entier en passant devant mon bureau, m'arrachant à mes pensées. Ça ce n'est pas bon ! Pas bon du tout !

Je m'enfonce dans mon siège, me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Pas de panique. Ça va aller.

Je souffle un coup, puis je me lève. Tremblante je me dirige jusqu'au bureau de mon patron. En passant devant le bureau de Tanya, cette dernière avait un grand sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Si elle continue, je vais lui faire bouffer son sourire !

Je la fusille en passant juste devant elle. Toi, ma pauvre tu vas morfler !

Un sourire sadique me gagne alors que celui de ma chère secrétaire disparaît.

- **Isabella !** Je sursaute lorsque la voix de mon patron hurle au travers de sa porte entrouverte.

Bon et bien, ça y est. Je vais mourir ? Oh non ! Pourquoi moi ?

Je me présente enfin devant sa porte et souffle bruyamment avant de toquer doucement contre la vitre.

J'ouvre doucement la porte, la faisant grincer sous mon geste.

Mon patron est face à moi, assis dans son grand fauteuil. Ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, il feuillette un dossier sur son bureau.

- **Hum**. Je me racle la gorge gênée. Ma main passe dans mes cheveux alors que j'avance doucement dans la pièce. Je me poste devant le bureau et regarde mon patron sans trop savoir quoi faire. Me balançant d'un pied à l'autre, je décide de prendre les devant ne supportant plus le silence.- **Vous m'avez appelé Eleazar ?**

- **Assis-toi Bella.**

Je m'exécute rapidement, prenant la chaise face à moi et m'assois face à mon purgatoire. Ne le regardant pas, mes jambes se croisent et se décroisent inlassablement alors que mes mains se tortillent entre elles. Il va parler oui ?!

**- Tu vas appeler cet Edward Cullen et tu vas lui demander son aide.**

Ce n'est pas une suggestion, c'est un ordre. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Appeler Edward. C'est la pire des choses qu'il peut me demander ! On ne peut pas dire qu'on s'est quitté en bon terme lui et moi.

Je grimace me préparant à répliquer mais il me coupe la parole sans me laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

- **N'essaie pas d'argumenter. Tu as besoin d'aide. Ces temps-ci ton boulot est plutôt moyen. Une aide extérieure te fera beaucoup de bien.**

- **Mais... Je...**

- **Rien Bella ! Tu ne dis rien ! Maintenant tu sors d'ici et tu vas tout faire pour avoir ce Cullen dans ton équipe ! C'est compris ?**

J'ai déglutie prenant pleinement conscience que je n'avais pas le choix. Puis je me suis levée sans rien dire, la tête toujours baissée sur mes chaussures et je suis sortie du bureau.

…

Voilà pourquoi, ça fait deux heures que je me retrouve devant mon téléphone, enfermée dans mon bureau à me demander si oui ou non, je l'appelle. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

Je tourne la carte depuis bien une bonne demi-heure, regardant inlassablement les numéros écrit sur le support. Si je l'appelle, je sais que ça va changer ma vie ! Je le sens. Il est tellement différent des autres. Il est bizarre, froid et étrange...

Quand je repense à notre dernière rencontre.

… Flash-back...

Cinq mois plus tôt.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent doucement, faisant le «gling» habituel. Lorsque je sortis de la petite pièce surchauffée, Edward sur les talons, mes joues s'enflammèrent alors que je regardais ma voisine. Elle se tenait face à la porte, droite comme un piquet, la bouche grande ouverte, une expression outrée sur le visage. Je savais ce qu'elle pensait et franchement à la minute je n'en avais strictement rien à faire. Une vieille mégère frigide et frustrée dans son genre, il ne fallait pas s'étonner que de voir, deux personnes sortirent d'un ascenseur complètement débraillées, aller la choquer.

J'avançais le sourire aux lèvres, mes doigts ont ressuyés les coins de ma bouche, puis je me suis quelque peu rhabillée et je l'ai regardé dans les yeux.

- **Un problème Madame Smith ?**

J'ai attrapé la main d'Edward et je nous ai guidés jusqu'à chez moi sous les yeux médusés de ma voisine.

J'entendis pouffer mon amant dans mon dos alors que je sortais mes clés et que je les insérais dans la serrure.

La porte s'est ouverte. Je suis entrée dans mon appartement et j'ai éclaté de rire.

- **T'as vu sa tête ? C'était trop drôle ? **Il ria légèrement avec moi, se retenant quand même un peu alors que je continuais de rire me rappelant la tête de ma voisine.-**Il faudra vraiment refaire ça ! Rien que pour apprécier sa face déconfite !** Continuais-je à rire.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je me rendis compte que j'étais seule à rire. Je relevais la tête vers Edward. Ce dernier avait le regard plus froid tout à coup. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais ?

Il finit par baisser la tête et commença à parler d'une voix sèche.

- **Il faut qu'on arrête ce mariage. C'était une erreur grotesque ! Et il est hors de question que l'on se revoit !**

Ok ! Ça avait le mérite d'être clair !

La colère m'envahit avec force. Pour qui il se prend bon sang ! Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi sale et manipulée !

Je ne devais pas me laisser faire par cet Edward Cullen. Aussi beau soit-il, les simples paroles qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche le rendirent hideux à mes yeux. Jamais encore on ne m'avait manipulé à ce point. J'allai lui faire regretter ses paroles. Cet homme n'est rien et ne sera jamais rien dans ma vie. Parole de Swan !

Doucement, je lui souris et me mis à avancer. M'approchant au maximum de son corps, je pouvais sentir son cœur battre irrégulièrement. Parce qu'il a un cœur qui bat ? Laissez-moi en douter !

Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son haleine, la douceur de sa peau jusqu'à l'odeur de sa lessive.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent alors que les miennes caressèrent son oreille.

**- Tu as fini ?** Je lui ai chuchoté ces quelques mots dans le creux de son cou, ma poitrine effleura son torse tandis que ma jambe se faufilait entre les siennes. Ma main s'est glissé jusqu'à sa nuque, ramenant son visage vers le miens.

Il se laissait faire docilement. Fermant les yeux, il approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Je croyais qu'il ne voulait plus de moi ? Souriante, je continuais de chuchoter sur ses lèvres.**- Es-tu sur de ne plus vouloir me voir ? **

Un simple ''**hum**'' sortit de ses lèvres alors que sa respiration se fit hachée.

Et là, sur un élan jouissif, mon genou remonta sa cuisse et tapa ses parties précieuses dans un geste précis et libérateur. Prends-toi ça ''Monsieur je profites de la situation pour coucher avec une nana et la virer la seconde qui suit !''.

Ses mains se placèrent sur la partie de son corps endolorie. Son corps se pencha en avant tandis que sa bouche était grande ouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Je me suis reculée, le regardant avec tout le mépris dont j'étais capable puis je me suis retournée et suis partie m'enfermer dans ma chambre en lui lançant un **''et bien soit ! Que t'as volonté soit accomplie !''**

Puis j'ai claqué ma porte, le laissant seul dans le salon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que j'étais assise sur mon lit à regarder dans le vide, le son de la porte qui claque me fit sursauter. Il était parti...

Ce fut la dernière fois que je le voyais. Il n'avait rien laissé de son passage, à part ce silence dans mon appartement qui avait un arrière goût d'amertume...

…

Quelques jours plus tard, je recevais les papiers du divorce préalablement signés de sa belle écriture.

J'ai signé également ce pacte maudit et je l'ai vite envoyé à Maitre Hale.

Depuis ce jour, je vouais une haine pour cet homme. Se comporter de la sorte. Avoir eu une réaction de connard envers moi. Je m'étais promis de ne plus me laisser avoir. Et c'était la première chose que j'avais faite avec lui !

...Fin du flash-back…

- **Bonjour Edward, c'est Bella. Je t'appelle parce que** … Oh non c'est nul ! **Hey Ed, tu vas bien ?**... Pff ! C'est pathétique... **Edward je sais que l'on ne s'est pas quitté en très bon terme et**...

Voilà environ dix minutes que je suis devant le miroir de ces foutus toilettes à trouver les bon mots pour mon futur appel. Chaque fois que j'ai composé le numéro jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai pas réussis à appuyer sur la touche « appeler ».

Je me prends la tête entre les mains puis regarde mon reflet dans le miroir encore une fois et enfin d'un pas déterminé, je me dirige jusqu'à mon bureau sans me poser de questions.

Je passe devant le bureau de Tanya. Elle me regarde et s'apprête à me dire quelque chose mais je la coupe en lui faisant un signe négatif avec ma main.

- **Pas maintenant !**

Toujours aussi sûre de moi, je compose le numéro de téléphone qui est affiché sur la carte. Puis je m'installe dans mon fauteuil mettant mes pieds sur le bureau en me donnant un air décontracté qui n'en était pas du tout un.

Je pose le combiné sur mon oreille d'une main tremblante. Une tonalité. Deux. Trois.

Bon, il ne va peut-être pas répondre. Je commence à enlever l'appareil de mon oreille lorsque son ténor suave retentit.

- **Edward Cullen.**

Rien d'autre ? Juste un Edward Cullen ? Et moi qui m'attendais à avoir le temps de trouver quelque chose à dire. En plus, cette voix. Rien que de l'entendre à nouveau, même après ces longs mois, j'ai mon sous-vêtement qui commence déjà à s'humidifier et cette chaleur qui prend de l'ampleur sur mes joues. Bon sang ! Comment je vais m'en sortir ?

- **Allo ? Qui est-ce ?**

Oh merde ! Je n'ai pas répondu. Qu'est-ce que je dis ?

- **Heu... Oui... Heu... C'est moi !... Enfin je veux dire, Bella. Heu non... Plutôt Isabella... Isabella Swan... Enfin, je ne sais pas si … Enfin... Heu...**

Je l'entends légèrement rire dans l'appareil. Puis, il se racle la gorge et reprend d'une voix neutre.

- **Et donc, Isabella ? Comment as-tu eu mon numéro de téléphone ?**

- **Ben en fait c'est une longue histoire. J'ai... Je n'ai pas eu trop le choix. Je...**

- **Tu m'espionnes ?**

J'entends au son de sa voix qu'il y a une pointe de moquerie. La colère commence à prendre le dessus alors que j'essaie par tous les moyens de me contenir.

- **Ecoutes Edward. Je n'ai pas demandé ton téléphone. Jamais je n'aurais cru avoir à faire à toi de nouveau. Sérieusement, notre dernière conversation était très claire ! Ne t'en fais pas.**

Il ne dit rien. M'écoutant simplement déblatérer un flot de paroles sans vraiment le contrôler.

- **Mais tu vois, là je n'ai pas eu trop le choix. Il se trouve que ta dernière campagne auprès de l'un de nos clients lui à taper dans l'œil ce qui fait qu'ils veulent nous faire collaborer afin de promouvoir au mieux le produit. J'ai évidemment dis que cela été absurde et j'ai essayé d'empêcher ça. Mais mon patron, il... Il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix.**

- **Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste ?** Me coupe-t-il la parole un peu rapidement.

- **Il demande à te rencontrer.**

- **Quand ?**

- **Aujourd'hui.** Lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

- **Quelle heure ?**

- **Quand est-ce que tu es libre ?**

- **J'arrive dans dix minutes.**

- **Attends quoi ? Mais comment est-ce que tu trouveras l'ad.......**

Je ne pus finir ma phrase parce qu'il avait déjà raccroché.

Soulager, je finis par sourire en prenant plus d'aise sur mon bureau et en plaçant mes bras sous ma tête. Satisfaite. Mais bien sur, mon siège a basculé en arrière et j'ai finis par me cogner la tête contre le sol.

- **Aïe !** Les jambes en l'air et écartées, la jupe remontée sur mon ventre, mon chemisier complètement débraillé, j'essaie de me remettre de ma chute horrible.

Soudain ma porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas. Mon patron entre suivi d'une autre personne.

- **Bella, mais qu'est-ce que tu**... Il ne finit pas sa phrase, me regardant la bouche grande ouverte alors que je deviens une tomate vivante !

- **Eleazar !** Dis-je rapidement en me relevant brutalement. **Pourquoi est-ce que tu**... Là c'est moi qui suis restée bouche bée lorsque j'ai aperçue la personne en face de moi.

Edward. Un costume sombre, bien taillé et droit, une chemise blanche, une cravate divinement assortie à son costume. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus coiffés que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Ses yeux pétillent. Il affiche un sourire en coin. Une de ses mains est dans sa poche relevant un peu la veste de son costume. Il est tout simplement divin. Sexy et élégant.

Le rouge doit être ma couleur, car lorsque ses yeux croisent les miens et que son sourire s'agrandit, je deviens cramoisie. L'humidité dans ma petite culotte se manifeste de nouveau. Je suis perdue !

-** Monsieur Cullen vient d'arriver. Je voulais te le présenter mais je crois qu'on tombe mal**. Mon patron se gratte la gorge alors que je finis par baisser la tête devant son regard insistant et remarque avec effrois que ma jupe s'est coincée dans mon sous-vêtement, montrant à la vu de tous ce que je porte en ce moment même.

Terriblement honteuse, j'abaisse vivement ma jupe et complètement humiliée, je me passe la main devant mes yeux. C'est pas vrai ! Il fallait que ça arrive maintenant.

Malgré ma gêne plus qu'évidente, j'essayais de garder un minimum de fierté. Ma main passa dans mes cheveux, me recoiffant inutilement alors que j'essayais de trouver quelque chose à dire pour détourner l'attention de la couleur de ma petite culotte.

- **Heu non. Je .. Je travaille sur le dossier.**

- **Evidemment !** Eleazar a toujours eu le don de me mettre un peu plus dans l'embarras que je ne l'étais déjà. - **Bon et si nous allions dans mon bureau pour discuter tout les trois ?**

J'acquiesce ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire.

Lorsque je sors de la pièce, Edward derrière moi, Tanya est sur le qui-vive. Elle regarde l'homme qui fut mon mari avec des yeux ébahis.

Je ne vois pas Edward, étant dos à lui, mais rien qu'à regarder Tanya, il doit être plutôt réceptif à son charme. Cette dernière le regarde en battant des cils, la poitrine en avant, visage appuyé sur ses mains, sourire Colgate. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'énerver en ce moment ! Oui, elle est jolie mais merde elle n'est pas obligée de se taper tout les mecs qui passent ? En particulier celui là !

Non ! Je ne suis pas jalouse !

Une main dans le bas de mon dos me fait revenir au présent. Je sursaute légèrement alors qu'un souffle balaye mes cheveux.

- **Très jolie cette petite culotte en satin... Isabella.**

Quoi ? Mais... Quoi ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu ? Si ? Il vient bien de me parler de mon sous-vêtement ?

Je suis stupéfaite par son assurance et sa voix quelque peu enrouée.

Je continue de marcher droit devant moi, raide comme un '' I ''. Je n'ose bouger de peur de me rendre ridicule. Je ne sens que cette chaleur dans le bas de mes reins. Et bon sang, ma culotte est définitivement foutue et j'ai les joues en feu. Mes jambes tremblent alors que je me concentre pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Une fois arrivée dans le bureau de mon patron, je prends rapidement une chaise, sans même regarder mon voisin et croise mes jambes frottant ainsi mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre. J'essaie par tous les moyens de trouver un remède à ma gêne hormonal.

Mes yeux rivés sur le nez de mon patron, je reprends peu à peu mes esprits. Ne pas penser au Dieu à tes côtés ! Ne pas penser au Dieu à tes côtés ! Ne pense surtout pas à lui !

Mais j'ai beau me répéter sans arrêt qu'il n'est rien et que sa présence m'importe peu, tout ce qui me revient en tête, c'est son visage à quelques centimètres de mon oreille, la chaleur de sa langue entre mes cuisses, la douceur de ses doigts entre mes lèvres... Ho merde !

- **Qu'en dis-tu Bella ?**

- **Hun... Heu oui... Oui... Bien sur. Mais heu... Quoi ?**

Edward pouffe une nouvelle fois de ma répartie extraordinaire alors que je me déteste d'être aussi faible.

La chaleur dans mes joues ne se désenflamme nullement et je commence sérieusement à m'énerver contre mon comportement de gamine de seize ans admirant ce Robert Patti-machin chose !

- **Je te dis juste que vous commencerez demain. Tanya sera toujours ton assistante étant donné que Monsieur Cullen à refuser son aide. **Quoi ? Demain ? Déjà ?

Il se tourne ensuite vers mon nouveau coéquipier et ajoute.

-**Il va de soi monsieur Cullen que si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, vous pourrez compter sur mademoiselle Swan. **Je suis la seule à y voir un double sens ou quoi ?

- **Merci infiniment de votre accueil monsieur Denali. Je saurai en profiter comme il se doit dans ce cas.**

Cette fois, je ne peux empêcher ma tête de se tourner vers mon ''ex mari''. Je le toise alors qu'un rictus naît sur ses lèvres. Non mais je rêve ! Il jubile en plus !

- **Ho mais je vous en pris, appelez moi Eleazar.** Cette fois, c'est mon patron que je regarde surprise.

- **Et bien appelez moi Edward dans ce cas.**

Et sur cette dernière phrase, ils se serrent la main amicalement, tout deux un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je le sens mal ce coup là ! Très mal !

Voyant que la discussion est terminée, je me lève et sors du bureau. Je ne prends même pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit. De toute façon je n'ai pas mon mot à dire apparemment !

Je sors de la pièce, puis d'un pas colérique entre dans mon bureau claquant la porte derrière moi.

Mes mains à plat sur mon bureau, je respire fortement. Calmant peu à peu mon esprit énervé.

Des bruits de pas derrière moi me font relever la tête. Je regarde au travers de mes vitres, ne voulant pas faire face à mon cauchemar. Mes mains se resserrent en deux poings alors que je lutte contre le besoin de lui en mettre une.

Un effleurement au niveau de mes hanches me fait resserrer d'avantage mes poings.

Ma mâchoire se contracte tandis que ses doigts caressent en de petits cercles mon ventre.

Ses bras atterrissent de chaque côté de mon corps alors que son torse se colle à mon dos.

Ma respiration s'accélère. Ma vision se trouble. Des frissons font leur apparition sur mes bras et mes jambes, alors que mes jambes vont me lâcher.

Son souffle se met à courir dans mes cheveux. Sa langue vient lécher ma clavicule. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Je perds pied totalement. Je n'ai qu'une envie, basculer ma tête en arrière et ainsi le laisser profiter pleinement de mon corps. Malgré cela, je rassemble mes dernières volontés et dans un élan de courage, je me retourne dans ses bras et je le gifle avec toute la force dont je suis capable.

Le sourire qui est apparu sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il m'a senti bouger dans ses bras à vite tourné à la surprise. Sa main se porte sur sa joue droite et enfin il se recule me permettant de reprendre mes idées.

Je m' avance vers lui d'un air menaçant.

- **Je vois que tu es contente de me voir ma chère femme.**

Je le pointe de mon index alors que je lui réponds d'une voix menaçante.

- **Tu ne me touches pas ! Et ne t'avise plus jamais de m'appeler ta petite femme, parce que la douleur que tu ressens au niveau de ta joue ne sera rien comparée à la douleur que tu pourrais ressentir ailleurs.**

Ma menace semble l'amusé. Il sourit, s'avançant vers moi d'une démarche sûre et direct.

Sa bouche à quelque centimètre de mon visage, ses yeux m'hypnotisant une nouvelle fois.

Une de ses mains se dirige vers ma joue. Il la caresse doucement tout en me glissant à l'oreille.

- **Tu es sûre que tu ne veux plus que je te touche Bella ?** Son autre main descend vers ma hanche. Il rapproche nos corps l'un de l'autre. Je sens la chaleur provenant de son bas ventre. L'odeur de son after-shave, la douceur de sa joue fraichement rasée. Mes yeux se ferment. Ma respiration se coupe. - **Ce n'est pourtant pas l'effet que j'en ai eu lors de notre dernière rencontre …**

Son nez effleure mon oreille, le contour de ma mâchoire, le bout de mon nez. Puis le bout de ses lèvres se pose délicatement sur les miennes. Légères comme une plume, enivrante comme le soleil.

Je veux le sentir un peu plus. Juste un baiser. Juste un... Baiser...

Ma main agit d'elle même. Remontant le long de son corps, elle se glisse jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne. Se faufilant dans ses cheveux, elle le pousse jusqu'à moi pour qu'enfin nos lèvres puissent se joindre avidement.

Un gémissement de plaisir me gagne. Il se cramponne à mes hanches durement tandis que sa langue pénètre ma bouche.

Un corps à corps endiablé s'en suit. Personne ne veut perdre cette bataille.

Je n'ai plus de souffle, mes lèvres commencent à gonfler mais je ne m'arrête pas.

Je ne veux qu'une chose... PLUS !

Ma deuxième main rejoint la première dans la douceur de ses cheveux. Je rapproche d'avantage son visage du mien, pénétrant plus profondément ma langue dans ses cavités sucrées.

Un grognement sort de sa gorge faisant vibrer sa langue contre la mienne provoquant ainsi un gémissement de ma part et un écoulement de plaisir entre mes cuisses.

Une de ses mains descend de ma hanche vers l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Il remonte un peu ma jupe puis commence à me caresser juste sous mon sous-vêtement.

Je suis entrain de me liquéfier sur place. Devenant une vraie fontaine.

Son odeur est partout, ses mains me font vibrer. J'en oublie presque mon propre nom...

- **Bella ?** La porte de mon bureau s'ouvre vivement. Edward se dégage rapidement de moi, me permettant ainsi de me tourner vers la fenêtre pour faire comme si il ne s'était rien passer.

Pourtant, mes lèvres sont rougies, mon cœur affolé, ma respiration chamboulée.

Je n'ose me retourner vers eux pour voir la réaction de Tanya.

- **Tu pourrais frapper Tanya !** C'est la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé.

- **Heu... Oui excuse-moi. Je n'ai pas remarqué que tu étais avec Edward.**

Ayant repris un peu de contenance, je me tourne vers eux. Edward regarde Tanya, qui elle aussi le regarde avec envie.

Classique ! Il a réussi à me faire craquer, du coup il veut se taper ma secrétaire !

Contre toute attente, il lui dit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attends pas du tout.

- **Je préfère monsieur Cullen si ça ne vous fait rien**.

Tiens, prends-toi ça dans les dents ! Je jubile intérieurement alors que ma fierté danse la ''jigue'' dans mon cerveau.

Pourtant lorsque je regarde mon assistante, cette dernière ne semble pas du tout offusquée. Bien au contraire.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je me racle la gorge.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

Ma question est posée un peu sèchement. Je commence à m'impatienter.

Croisant mes bras et battant du pied sur le sol, j'attends que Tanya se décide à me répondre une fois qu'elle aura fini de reluquer monsieur perfection.

Elle daigne enfin me jeter un œil et fini par me dire la raison de sa présence.

- **En fait, Papa... Ho pardon, je veux dire Eleazar te demande dans son bureau.**

Évidemment, il fallait s'en douter qu'elle allait glisser le fait que ce soit la fille de mon patron à un moment ou à un autre.

Voyant qu'elle ne bouge toujours pas, je commence vraiment à m'énerver.

- **Autre chose ?**

Elle me jette un regard glacial alors que je lui retourne la faveur. Puis elle finit par sortir de la pièce.

Edward fixe toujours la porte. Je vais encore m'en prendre plein la tête moi !

Je me racle la gorge, et doucement je m'avance vers la porte. Il me rattrape la main au passage et me ramène à lui. Ma poitrine s'écrase contre son torse alors que ma respiration se coupe une nouvelle fois.

- **Je dois...** Ses mains reviennent sur mes hanches... **Il faut que...** Son nez touche le mien... **Eleazar me...**

Sa bouche se repose sur la mienne, le baiser dure quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il me libère. Il me relâche, réajuste sa veste et dans un dernier sourire se dirige vers la porte.

Arrivé devant cette dernière, il se retourne vers moi.

- **Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser tout les deux...**

Puis il sort de mon bureau sans que je ne puisse dire ou faire quoique ce soit. Complètement paralysé par les derniers évènements.

Je me recule jusqu'à mon bureau. Posant mes fesses sur le bout de celui-ci, je me prends la tête entre les mains.

Quand je dis que cela va être un calvaire. Je le déteste !

* * *

Ok ! Alors maintenant vous faites quoi ? Vous voulez la suite ?

Ho le petit bouton vert ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon, n'est-ce pas ??

A la semaine prochaine et en attendant prenez soin de vous...

Bisous

Rhea & Luna


	3. Plan E

Regarde moi ça Rhea ! De plus en plus de lecteur... Hummmm, serait-ce une impression ou notre histoire vous plaît ?? ;-)

Que dire de plus ? Si vous en redemandez, nous ne pouvons qu'obéir !

Juste avant de laisser la parole à notre Edward bien aimé, comme d'habitude je tiens à remercier comme il se doit les mises en alertes. Laissez nous une review les filles, ça nous ferait super plaisir ! Un Rhea ??? (Elle claque son fouet dans sa main ! Signe qu'elle est contente et qu'elle sera ravie d'entendre votre avis ! Vous avez peur ?? ... Vous avez raison ! Mouhahahaha !)

Enfin, trêve de plaisanterie ! Rhea qui a laissé des reviews en anonyme ?

Merci donc à, Fanny (ravie que ça te plaise et sache que rire c'est bon pour la santé !), Edward70712 (Merci pour ton encouragement ! Parce qu'avec notre cher Eddy on va en avoir besoin ! mdr), Cley's Bells ( Bella claquait Tanya ? Pff ! Loin de moi cette idée ...).

Je crois avoir répondu à toutes les autres... Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous autorise le fouet ! ^^

Et enfin, bien sur un grand merci à mes accolytes... Caro (toujours au rendez-vous ma québécoise préférée... Merci ma belle), Ma delph ! ( Non mais toi ! Comment tu fais pour me faire sourire autant ?? T'es un amour ! Merci mille fois d'être là !)... Enfin, la plus importante évidemment ! Ma Rhea ! Mon cerveau sur patte ! Ma correctrice d'amour ! Ma sadique, déluré et Beta de mon coeur... Tu me deviens indispensable chaque jours ... Merci encore... (On se lève tous pour Rhea ! Rhea ! Rhea ! ^^)

Bon aller j'arrête mes bêtises et place au chapitre !

POVE (_N/A: Juste j'allais oublié ... Musique d'inspi "Baby did bad bad things" de Chris Isaak)_

Ma main dans ses cheveux, je guide le visage de ma belle vers mon bas ventre. Sa langue se fait insistante sur mon nombril alors que ses doigts détachent les boutons de mon pantalon.

**- Bella...** Sa main vient de se glisser dans mon caleçon, prenant mon sexe gonflé entre ses doigts.

Elle ne me laisse même pas le temps de me remettre de son intrusion délicieuse qu'elle tire d'un coup sec sur mon pantalon emportant mon caleçon dans sa course.

Son regard se lève vers moi surpris et excité. Ses yeux chocolats sont beaucoup plus sombres qu'il y a quelques secondes. Elle se lèche les lèvres et tout en souriant descend vers mon sexe.

Ses mains se dirigent vers mon postérieur qu'elle prend en coupe et serre entre ses doigts...

Ma tête bascule en arrière quand je sens ses douces lèvres se poser sur mon gland. Sa langue lèche les quelques gouttes de spermes qui m'ont échappés dû à mon état actuel.

Son visage s'approche d'avantage de mon bas ventre, entrant plus profondément ma longueur dans sa bouche.

**- Bordel !**

Elle entame des vas et viens, long et profond dans sa cavité buccale. Ses dents buttent de temps à autre sur mon gland sensible. Enroulant sa langue autour de ce dernier et l'aspirant comme une glace qu'elle savoure.

**- Hummm...** L'entendre gémir sur ma longueur envoie une salve de vibrations directement dans mon entrejambe, me faisant grogner de plaisir.

Ses mouvements s'accélèrent, ses ongles entrent dans la chair de mes fesses. Sa langue goûte toute mon anatomie masculine engloutissant goulûment mon pénis dans sa gorge.

-** Bella... Merde...** Je ne peux m'empêcher de jurer devant tant de plaisir.

Une de ses mains prend mes bourses fermement et se met à les malaxer sans cesser ses mouvements sur ma longueur.

Je suis au bord de l'extase. Prenant plus en main une partie de ses cheveux, je la fais accélérer le mouvement, ne pouvant m'empêcher de grogner à mesure que la jouissance me gagne petit à petit.

Je ne contrôle plus mes gestes ni mes paroles. Me servant d'elle comme d'un objet de luxure et de désir.

Je guide mes hanches vers son visage. L'obligeant à me prendre plus intensément. Ne lui laissant aucun répit entre chaque coup de butoir dans le fond de sa bouche.

Elle gémit toujours plus fort... Elle aime ça en plus !

Je souris, heureux que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'onde et l'entraîne d'avantage dans une frénésie de coup de rein.

Elle me suce divinement. Me procurant mille et un frisson

Je n'en peux plus... Je veux jouir dans sa bouche et lui donner tout ce que j'ai...

La voir soumise devant moi, me savourant pleinement jusqu'à la garde... Je ne vais pas tarder. Et dans un dernier coup de rein, je...

«Drrrriiiinnnngggg»

Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que...?

Je me réveille en sursaut. Ma respiration est essoufflée alors que je suis tout en sueur.

Je soulève la couverture, regardant les dégâts occasionnés cette fois. Je suis soulagé d'un côté car je n'ai pas abîmé mes draps et horriblement frustré de l'autre car je suis encore dur et excité !

Je bascule les draps sur le côté de mon corps, pestant contre cette Isabella une nouvelle fois, puis me dirige vers ma salle de bain.

Me posant devant le lavabo de la salle de bain, j'attrape un mouchoir que je pose à mes côtés et enlève mon caleçon devenu inutile.

Ma main droite atterrit sur ma raideur douloureuse tandis que je commence à me masturber sans même prendre le temps de fermer la porte derrière moi. J'ai trop besoin de me libérer ! Je ne peux plus attendre.

La mâchoire contractée, les dents serrées, je ne vois qu'une chose derrière mes yeux clos et ça m'énerve d'avantage. Mes mouvements s'accélèrent à mesure que ma colère reprend.

Prenant la base de ma longueur dans ma main, je m'imagine toujours cette même personne inlassablement depuis des mois. J'ai envie d'en finir avec tout ça !

Mes vas et viens prennent de l'ampleur. Je pose une main sur le rebord du lavabo et appuie mon front contre la vitre froide de la petite armoire au dessus. Mes muscles se tendent, alors que je pousse mes hanches vers l'avant. Merde ! Oh bordel Bella !

Quelques mouvements de plus, mon corps se tend alors que je jouis durement sur la porcelaine blanche du lavabo, répandant un peu de ma semence sur le robinet et le mur derrière.

Ma respiration est difficile, je ferme les yeux et inspire un grand coup me sentant un peu plus soulagé...

J'attrape le mouchoir et nettoie les traces de mon sperme laissé sur le robinet.

Un peu plus calme, j'entre dans ma douche et fais couler l'eau tiède sur mon corps encore chaud.

La température me fait du bien. Je commence à me savonner tout en rêvassant.

Cinq mois ! Ça fait cinq mois que je ne l'ai pas revu et pourtant je n'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête. Putain ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !

Cette fille m'a fait un truc ! Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi exactement...

Et dire que ma vie était parfaite jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre elle ! Elle a tout chamboulé sur son passage. Je me satisfaisais à moi même. Un boulot correct, un bon salaire, un emplois du temps qui me permettait de profiter des biens faits de quelques sorties le soir. Et puis merde ! Elle et son regard...

Je suis plutôt beau comme mec. Un mètre quatre vingt cinq, des cheveux cuivrés un peu en bataille – mais apparemment c'est ce qui fait tout leurs charmes- une allure plutôt sûre et directe, des yeux verts- qui n'en laisse pas beaucoup de marbre- Je peux me considérer comme quelqu'un qui plaît aux filles (N/B : pas un peu narcissique notre petit Eddy???). Mais voilà tout à changer depuis ce stupide mariage. Merde !

Oh ne vous méprenez pas ! Nous avons divorcé, mais ma vie de célibataire a été quelque peu modifiée. Mes soirées dragues et boissons sont plutôt rares ces derniers temps. Je ne dors pas très bien la nuit, du coup j'accumule pas mal de fatigue.

J'ai bien sûr rencontrer des femmes depuis mon ''divorce'' mais à chaque fois que je me retrouve seul avec elles entrain de leur montrer ''mes capacités physiques'', un visage revient comme un mirage devant mes yeux. Putain ! Je ne peux pas faire ça. Du coup, je n'aboutis à rien depuis des mois.

Rageant contre moi même et ma stupide faiblesse humaine, je me cogne la tête contre le carrelage de la douche.

Il y a de ça quelques temps, j'aurais dit que j'avais une attirance pour les blondes mais aller savoir pourquoi, depuis ce stupide mariage, chaque fois que je drague une fille, elles sont brunes. Toutes. Bordel ! Sans aucune exception.

Je crois que cette Isabella Swan m'a fait quelque chose. Je la déteste mais je ne peux empêcher mon corps de la désirer ardemment. Mon poing s'abat contre le carrelage lui aussi.

Toutes les nuits ou presque, depuis que j'ai quitté son appartement, j'ai une rivière de chocolat, un corps frêle mais terriblement sexy et une bouche stupidement bandante qui apparaissent dans ma tête. Putain de merde ! Ça recommence... Des seins fermes, une odeur sucrée, la peau douce, un goût divin et hypnotisant, un galbe de cuisse parfait... Tout de cette fille m'attire, mais pourtant tout de cette fille me fait la détester aussi !

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Secouant la tête, je finis de me savonner puis sors de la douche. Mon corps beaucoup plus calme, quelques frissons me gagnent due à la température extérieure. J'attache une serviette sur mes hanches puis retourne dans ma chambre.

Sur mon lit, un costume sombre avec une chemise blanche y est installé. Alice...

Ma sœur ne changera jamais. Je souffle, puis finis par enfiler les vêtements mécaniquement. Relevant les manches de ma chemise blanche sur mes avant bras, je n'enfile pas ma veste de costume préférant profité du soleil sur ma peau aujourd'hui. Après une nuit comme je viens de passer, une bonne dose de vitamine D ne pourra me faire que du bien. (N/A: C'est mon travail qui ressort désolée !)

L'odeur du café attire mon attention. Je regarde mon réveil une dernière fois et … Oh merde ! 7H45 ! Putain ! Je vais être en retard. (N/B: il jure beaucoup aujourd'hui notre bel apollon!!!)

Je sors en trombe de ma chambre et sans prendre la peine de dire bonjour à ma chère sœur, j'attrape une tasse de café et sors de l'appartement.

J'arrive sur le palier quand tout à coup je fais demi-tour. Entrant à nouveau chez moi, je me dirige vers Alice qui tient sur le bout de ses doigts ma mallette. Lorsqu'elle me voit arriver, elle lève les yeux au ciel tandis qu'un sourire s'étale sur son visage mutin.

**- Merci ! **Lui dis-je en lui claquant un bisou sur la joue et en attrapant mes affaires.

Elle pouffe de mon manque d'attention évident alors que je pars sans revenir ce coup-ci vers mon travail.

Montant dans ma voiture, je démarre enfin et m'engage dans la circulation plutôt dense de ce jeudi matin.

Ma conduite est assez rapide car j'ai un rendez-vous ce matin avec une entreprise pour une campagne de pub. N'ayant pas énormément de client pour l'instant, je viens à peine de m'installer à mon propre compte dans le milieu du marketing et de la communication.

J'ai eu quelques clients certes mais le bouche-à-oreille ne s'est pas encore fait totalement. Du coup, je me retrouve dans l'obligation de démarcher certaines entreprises moi-même.

Lorsqu'enfin j'arrive devant les locaux de mes futurs clients, plusieurs voitures sont stationnées sur le parking.

C'est un assez grand édifice qui s'érige face à moi. Beaucoup de monde passe devant moi sans même me remarquer.

J'ouvre les portes de l'immeuble. Devant moi, un grand guichet d'accueil. Sur ma droite des bureaux, sur ma gauche encore des bureaux... Et bein ! Ils ne sont pas en manque de pièces ici !

Je m'avance vers l'accueil et attends que la standardiste daigne regarder dans ma direction.

**- Humhum !** Je fais semblant de me racler la gorge, histoire qu'elle regarde dans ma direction.

Lorsqu'enfin ses yeux m'aperçoivent, elle reste bloquée devant moi. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres et l'air complètement ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Plutôt beau … (N/A: Bein voyons ! Et modeste en plus ! Moi en même temps je crois que j'aurais réagis comme la standardiste ! N/B : il n'y a pas que toi Luna! N/A: Bein c'est pas pour rien qu'on travaille ensemble ! On bave en collectivité !)

Son air rêveur me fait sourire alors que je décide de jouer un peu. Prenant une voix suave et feutré, je me penche en avant, approchant ma bouche de son visage. (N/A: Gloups !)

**- J'ai rendez-vous avec Mr Berty … Vous pourriez l'appeler s'il vous plaît.** Je regarde son badge et continue d'une voix assurée et doucereuse. **-Élisabeth...**

Elle déglutie et approche son visage du mien.

**- Tout de... **Ses yeux se ferment alors qu'elle est complètement partie dans un autre monde**. - Monsieur...**Je me recule lorsque ses lèvres touchent presque les miennes.

- **Monsieur Cullen. **

Elle rouvre ses yeux et cherche ma bouche du regard. C'est incroyable ce qu'elles peuvent être naïve ! Des rougeurs apparaissent sur ses joues et son cou tandis qu'elle attrape le téléphone et compose le numéro de son supérieur.

Je suis assez satisfait de mon effet et sourit devant ma petite victoire.

**- Votre rendez-vous est arrivé. **Dit-elle à la personne au bout de fil en me jetant des regards à la fois séducteurs et timides.- **Oui … D'accord très bien... Je vous l'envoie... Oui... Tout de suite.**

Elle raccroche le téléphone et me regarde toujours avec des yeux rêveurs. C'était presque trop facile !

**- Monsieur Berty vous attends dans son bureau. Prenez l'ascenseur jusqu'au troisième niveau et ce sera la première porte sur votre droite.**

Je lui souris une nouvelle fois, et hoche simplement de la tête.

**- Merci... Élisabeth !**

Puis je me retourne et pars dans la direction indiquée.

Arrivée devant les portes de l'ascenseur, beaucoup de monde attend à mes côtés. Comment font-ils pour construire des engins aussi robustes pour accueillir autant de monde.

Les portes de ce dernier s'ouvrent, alors que des dizaines de personnes en sortent et d'autres entrent.

Je suis un peu perdu pendant quelques secondes, puis m'avance finalement. Mais lorsque j'ai voulu entrer dans l'ascenseur, mon épaule à heurter une personne.

Je me retourne pour voir si je n'ai pas fais mal à cette personne, qui visiblement ne m'a pas remarqué. Elle continue à parler d'une manière expansive avec une femme blonde.

La forme de ses cheveux me rappelle invariablement mon ancienne ''épouse''. Tout son corps ressemble étrangement au sien. Je suis un peu dérouté par la situation. Elles continuent à avancer toutes les deux, ne faisant pas plus attention aux gens qui sont autour.

Je les observe de loin, les regardant partir avec ce sentiment de déjà vu. J'ai l'impression que c'est elle. Mais que ferait-elle ici ?

Toutes mes interrogations s'arrêtent quand la blonde plantureuse se met à hurler le prénom qui hante mon esprit depuis cinq mois.

- **Bella !**

Mon cœur rate un battement tandis que ma respiration s'arrête. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Pourquoi est-elle ici ? Est-ce qu'elle travaille ici ?

- **Monsieur vous montez ?**

La voix d'une jeune femme dans mon dos, me fait me retourner. Tout le monde attend de savoir si je monte ou non visiblement.

La gratifiant d'un sourire, je finis par entrer. Les portes se ferment tandis que je me rappelle la dernière fois que je l'ai vu...

… Flash back...

-** Il faut qu'on arrête ce mariage. C'était une erreur grotesque ! Et il est hors de question que l'on se revoit ! **Ma voix avait claqué. Elle était froide et je me détestais déjà d'avoir prononcer ces paroles.

Je vis ses traits s'affaisser. Elle semblait surprise et désorientée.

Puis soudain une lueur de détermination prit place à la place de la surprise. Elle s'approcha de mon corps. Je pouvais encore sentir les effluves de son parfum enivrant, entêtant. Son odeur me submergeait, faisant accélérer mon cœur et me faisant respirer anormalement.

Je ressentais encore cette effet qu'elle avait sur moi. Elle sourit approchant ses lèvres de mon oreille.

Son haleine chaude caressa cette dernière tandis que ma virilité dans mon pantalon se réveilla instantanément.

-** Tu as fini ? **Sa poitrine touchait mon torse, sa jambe se plaça entre mes cuisses. J'avais envie de la prendre encore. Elle aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi, je l'aurais fait.

Je croyais être perdu jusque là mais lorsque sa main attira mon visage vers le sien, je n'étais plus capable de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre que la prendre partout dans cette pièce. Le bar, le mur, le canapé....

Mes yeux se sont fermés alors que je m'y voyais déjà. Mes lèvres s'approchèrent des siennes tandis qu'elle continuait de chuchoter sur mes lèvres.-** Es-tu ****sûr**** de ne plus vouloir de moi ?**

Ma respiration s'est coupée, je n'étais incapable de répondre à sa question que par un ''**hum''** évasif, complètement transporté par sa douceur.

J'allais l'embrasser, lorsqu'une douleur au niveau de mon entrejambe me coupa la respiration. Les yeux hors de leurs orbites, j'ai placé mes mains sur mes parties génitales, essayant d'apaiser la douleur. Ma bouche était ouverte et j'étais incapable de faire quoique ce soit que de la regarder s'éloigner de moi souriante et satisfaite. Puis une grimace de mépris prit possession de son visage. Elle recula d'avantage alors que je ne bougeais toujours pas. Puis elle se retourna, lançant sa main dans les airs comme un au revoir elle finit par me lancer un '**'et bien soit ! Que t'as volonté soit accomplie !''** puis la porte de sa chambre claqua ne laissant qu'un silence pesant dans l'appartement.

Je me massais doucement mes parties douloureuses. Maudissant cette Swan d'être entrée dans ma vie. Non mais je rêve ! Elle a pas osé quand même ?! Je ne viens pas de me prendre un coup de genou dans les parties ?! Mais putain ! Pour qui elle se prend cette nana ? Si je m'écoutais, j'ouvrirai cette stupide porte et je lui ferai regretter d'avoir fait ça ! Mais je suis un gentleman pas vrai ? Bon certes sur ce coup là, je ne l'ai pas vraiment été. Mais elle ne m'a pas repousser non plus !

J'ai frappé dans le mur à côté de la porte, fou de rage, puis j'ai tourné d'un coup sec la poignée, ouvrant la porte de l'appartement. Je suis sorti de la pièce, refermant la porte dans un fracas assourdissant..

Lorsque mes pieds ont quittés le pas de son immeuble, je me suis juré que je n'aurai plus jamais rien à faire avec cette Isabella !

… Fin du flash back...

Enfin tout ça c'était jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'ai essayé de l'oublier par tous les moyens et je n'y arrive pas. Le fait de l'avoir vu aujourd'hui à raviver des pulsions en moi incontrôlables.

Cette fille a un don pour m'énerver et en même temps me tenter.

Je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de mon corps et de mes besoins.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, j'ai une nouvelle conviction en tête et ce coup-ci je m'y tiendrais !

Me venger d'Isabella Swan !(N/A: Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Rhea ? Cela rique d'être fort intéressant ! N/B: Hummm ! En effet !)

…

**- Bonjour Monsieur Cullen ! Comment allez-vous ?**

- **Monsieur Berty ! Appelez moi Edward je vous en pris. Après tout vous êtes un ****vieil**** ami de mon père... **

Mon futur client rie puis me tend la main amicalement en tapotant de son autre main mon épaule.

**- Et bien soit Edward, appelle-moi Marcus dans ce cas !**

Il m'invite à m'asseoir, prenant le siège face à moi. Nous commençons à discuter vaguement de ma famille. Je profite du moment pour le questionner sur son entreprise, lui posant des questions vagues en espérant que le nom Swan arrive dans la conversation. Sans résultat malheureusement.

**- Bon très bien Edward. Assez parlé de la famille, parlons travail ! Tu es venu pour la campagne de la nouvelle boisson exotique. **

- **En effet, j'ai mis en place quelques petites choses qui je pense ****pourrait**** vous ****intéresser****.**

J'ai sorti tout ce que j'ai mis en place pour cette campagne. Entre les dessins, les slogans et tout le marketing autour....

Il regarde mon travail de façon satisfaisante. Il semble ravi de ce que j'ai créé.

Pendant près d'une heure, je lui montre tout ce que j'ai mis en place. Il m'écoute, ne m'interrompant que très rarement. Je suis content de la tournure que prenne les choses.

**- Et pour finir j'ai pensé à un coucher de soleil, une douce chaleur vous entoure. Vous avez soif, terriblement soif. Votre main se tend vers la petite table à vos côtés là où est installée cette boisson qui fera toute la différence. Fraîche et sucrée, elle sera du plaisir à l'état pur !**

Ses yeux se sont fermés, il a un sourire sur le visage et paraît convaincu de ma prestation.

- **Je vois... **Sa voix semble toutefois hésiter. Il ouvre ses yeux et me regarde quelque peu embarrassé.-** J'aime beaucoup ce que tu as ****fais**** seulement il y a un petit problème.**

- **Oh**** et lequel ?**

**- J'ai déjà accepté la proposition d'Eleazar. Il est le directeur marketing de la grande entreprise Denali&Co. Son meilleur élément d'ailleurs, Isabella Swan je crois, vient justement de quitter la pièce quand tu es arrivé. J'ai accepté de voir son projet demain dans la journée et ensuite de conclure le contrat. Je sais qu'elle fait de l'excellent travail. Je me suis renseigné sur son expérience et ses anciennes campagnes.**

Il a beau me parler, je ne l'écoute plus. Je suis entrain de me répéter inlassablement dans ma tête... Isabella Swan. Isabella Swan. Évidemment, d'abord elle me pourrie la vie en y entrant; ensuite, elle bouleverse mon quotidien et chamboule mes habitudes. Et maintenant, elle me vole un futur contrat plus que prometteur. Je hais cette femme !

Il faut que je trouve une solution et rapidement !

**- Ecoutez, Marcus. J'ai une proposition à vous faire. **Je m'avance vers lui, comme pour lui dire un secret et croise mes mains sur mes genoux quelque peu fébriles. **- Vous aimez ce que j'ai créé n'est-ce pas ?**

Il acquiesce simplement de la tête. Voyant qu'il ne réplique rien, je continue donc mon plaidoyer.

**- Je vous propose de nous faire collaborer ensemble. Imaginez la campagne extraordinaire que cela vous ferez. Je suis plutôt doué dans mon domaine et elle, semble l'être également. Nous ne pouvons faire que de grandes choses. Et je vous promets que vous ne serez pas déçu du résultat.**

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis finit par reprendre la parole.

**- C'est effectivement très tentant. Sachant que je respecte énormément ce que vous faites. Mais, il y a encore un problème auquel vous n'avez pas pensé. **

- Ah** bon et lequel ?**

- **Le prix. Voyons Edward ! Tu t'imagines bien que faire travailler de ****bons éléments**** comme vous va me ****coûter**** extrêmement cher...**

Je suis décontenancé une seconde puis reprends d'une voix sûre. **- Très bien. Je travaillerai pour vous à moitié prix. Je suis prêt à diminuer mes tarifs de moitié pour avoir ce contrat. J'en ai besoin... S'il vous plaît Marcus. Faites ça pour moi. En souvenir de ****votre**** amitié avec mon père.**

Je sais que ce n'est pas correct de me servir de l'affectif pour arriver à ces fins. En général, c'est plutôt le domaine de ma sœur. Mais sur ce coup ça semble fonctionner à merveille.

Je le fixe d'une façon un peu désespéré afin d'appuyer mes mots un maximum.

Il me regarde perplexe puis finit par sourire. Sourire que je lui rend... J'ai gagné !

**- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ce n'est pas que pour le travail cette collaboration.**

Je ne relève pas, préférant éviter le sujet.

**- Mais j'accepte ta proposition. J'imagine que je dois en quelque sorte pousser les choses pour favoriser cette association ? **

Je lui souris lui montrant que c'est exactement ce que j'attends de lui. Il hoche de la tête dépité et amusé en même temps. Puis il se lève et se dirige vers moi. Sa main se pose sur mon épaule en un geste paternel.

- **Peu importe ce qui fait que tu veuilles travailler avec cette Bella, Edward. Je ne sais pas trop tes motivations, ni ce qu'elle a pu te faire. Mais, ne la laisse pas partir cette fois-ci ...**

Sa phrase disparaît dans un souffle, alors que je relève mon regard surpris vers lui. Comment ? Comment est-ce qu'il peut... ?

Et puis, la laisser partir ?! Bein voyons ! Encore faut-il que je veuille qu'elle reste !

Reprenant contenance, je me recule un peu, me levant de ma chaise devenu un peu trop inconfortable.

**- Je suis ravi que tu acceptes ma proposition dans ce cas. Je crois que je vais te laisser maintenant. **

Il est amusé par ma gêne et acquiesce une nouvelle fois, ne bougeant pas de sa place.

**- Je laisse mes coordonnées à ta secrétaire. Appelle-moi si … Enfin peu importe. **Son sourire me déstabilise. J'attrape mes affaires et quitte le bureau un peu précipitamment. -** A bientôt Marcus... **Toutefois, je me tourne une dernière fois vers lui.-** Et merci.**

Puis je quitte la pièce sans me retourner. Laissant mes coordonnées à sa secrétaire, je me dépêche de prendre l'ascenseur.

Totalement perdu dans mes pensées, je ne fais que peu attention à la femme de l'accueil qui m'a fait du charme tout à l'heure et je sors de l'immeuble.

...

**- Allo ?**

- **Edward ? C'est Marcus Berty. Je sors du bureau de Denali&Co. **

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il continue de me dire ce qu'il en est.

**- Elle va t'appeler. Dans peu de temps. **

Mon cœur s'accélère affreusement à l'idée de la revoir à nouveau et de pouvoir me venger comme il se doit. J'ai les mains moites et je commence à transpirer à grosses gouttes.

-** Très bien. Merci beaucoup.**

**- Mais de rien. J'espère que vous ferez une bonne équipe !**

Je souris alors que je ne trouve qu'une chose à dire.-** Compte sur moi !**

Puis il raccroche. Le téléphone toujours dans la main, je regarde autour de moi. Bon je suis dans le centre, à environ une demi heure de la Denali&Co. Autant y aller maintenant. Si des fois, ils veulent me rencontrer rapidement. Autant ne pas les faire attendre.

…

Sur la route, la vibration de mon portable me fait sursauter. Je porte le téléphone à mon oreille me donnant de l'assurance. Je sais parfaitement qui est à l'autre bout du fil. Je décide de laisser quelques sonneries, faisant croire que je suis occupé puis je décroche enfin.

**- Edward Cullen.**

Un souffle dans le téléphone mais aucune parole.

Je décide de lui laisser quelques secondes, mais n'y tenant plus je reprends impatient.

- **Allo ? Qui est-ce ?**

**- Heu... Oui... Heu... C'est moi !... Enfin, je veux dire Bella. Heu non... Plutôt Isabella... Isabella Swan... Enfin je ne sais pas si... Enfin... Heu...**

L'entendre bafouiller dans son propre discours, je retiens un rire. L'imaginant rougir à mesure que son flot de paroles augmente. Sa voix m'électrise également. J'ai envie d'elle à nouveau alors que je n'entends que sa voix. Reprends-toi Cullen ! (N/A: C'est vrai ça reprends toi ! T'es Edward Cullen bon sang !)

**- Et donc Isabella ? Comment as-tu eu mon numéro de téléphone ? **

- **Bein en ****fait****, c'est une longue histoire. J'ai... Je n'ai pas eu trop le choix. Je...**

**- Tu m'espionnes ? **Je décide de me moquer d'elle cachant ainsi la déception de sa dernière phrase. Évidemment Cullen qu'elle ne va pas sauter de joie à l'idée de travailler avec toi ! Tu l'as baisé puis tu l'as jeté. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? (N/A: Bein ouais ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que tout ceux qui veulent foutre une baffe à Ed lève la main !)

- **Ecoutes Edward, je n'ai pas demandé ton ****téléphone****. Jamais je n'aurai cru avoir à faire à toi de nouveau. **Aïe !- **Sérieusement, notre dernière conversation était très claire ! Ne t'en fais pas.**

Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre ? Comment peut-elle tout me remettre sur le dos ? Elle m'a mis un coup de pied dans les parties bordel ! Comment ose t-elle ?!

- **Mais tu vois, là je n'ai pas eu trop le choix. Il se trouve que ta dernière campagne auprès de l'un de nos clients lui à taper dans l'œil. Ce qui fait qu'ils veulent nous faire collaborer afin de promouvoir au mieux le produit. J'ai évidemment dis que cela été absurde et j'ai essayé d'empêcher ça. Mais mon patron, il... Il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. **

On y est donc. Je vais enfin pouvoir lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

- **Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste ? **Je lui coupe la parole, connaissant parfaitement les circonstances de cette association.

**- Il demande à te rencontrer. **Je souris victorieux.

- **Quand ? **

**- Aujourd'hui.**

**- Quelle heure ? **Je regarde ma montre alors que je suis en bas de l'immeuble.

- **Quand est-ce que tu es libre ? **Sa voix paraît un peu apaisée. Ne te réjouis pas trop vite ma Belle !

- **J'arrive dans dix minutes. **

- **Attends quoi ? Mais comment est-ce que tu trouveras l'ad....... **Sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre, je coupe la communication et monte dans l'ascenseur me menant au Septième étage.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrive devant son bureau. Je m'apprête à me présenter à l'accueil quand un homme vêtu d'un costume gris et d'une chemise dégriffée vient à ma rencontre.

- **Vous devez être Edward Cullen n'est-ce pas ?**

Sa voix est sympathique. Je m'approche de lui en acquiesçant par un hochement de tête et lui tend la main.

Il ne se présente pas tout de suite mais je suppose que ce doit être le patron de Bella.

**- Elle est dans son bureau. Venez... **

Sans même me laisser le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes, il nous guide vers une porte vitrée et entre sans même frapper.

Lorsque je regarde l'endroit, mes yeux accrochent une silhouette étalée sur le sol. Ses cheveux sont éparpillés autour de son visage. Elle a les jambes écartées et en l'air. Sa jupe est remontée sur son ventre, me laissant ainsi voir les détails de sa lingerie. Détails qui malheureusement m'envoient directement une pulsion électrique dans le pantalon.

**- Eleazar. **Elle se relève rapidement. Elle regarde son patron, **pourquoi est-ce que tu...** Sa voix se perd alors qu'elle me détaille de ses yeux marrons enchanteurs. Pff !! Enchanteurs ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ed ! T'as oublié ta vengeance ou quoi ?!

Ses yeux entrent en contact avec les miens. Nous restons accrochés quelques secondes. Je sais que je lui fais toujours de l'effet. Ça va peut-être être plus facile que je ne le pensais ! Mon sourire s'étale sur mes lèvres. Elle rougit. Oh oui! Beaucoup plus facile !

**- Monsieur Cullen vient d'arriver. Je voulais te le présenter mais je crois ****que****l'on**** tombe mal**.

Elle n'a pas remarquer sa jupe toujours prise dans son sous-vêtement. Ses rougeurs s'intensifient alors qu'elle baisse son regard.

Je fixe son visage, regardant comment ses yeux se ferment lorsqu'elle se force à sourire. Je regarde ses fesses bougées lorsqu'elle se met à avancer devant moi pour suivre son patron dans son bureau. Je remarque la courbure de son cou chaque fois qu'elle se gratte la nuque.

Mon érection ne se calme pas. Je repense à tous ces rêves où seul son corps animait mes nuits.

Malheureusement, je remarque aussi cette bimbo blonde qui l'a accompagné hier.

Autrefois j'aurais certainement dit qu'elle était plus que jolie mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas affirmer la même chose.

Cette dernière a les seins en avant et apparemment ses attributs plus qu'en avant.

Je souris pensant que je pourrais peut-être profiter de la situation. Surtout quand je vois le regard meurtrier de Bella à son encontre.

Néanmoins, ce cul devant moi entrain d'avancer silencieusement me paraît beaucoup plus tentant !

Me rapprochant un maximum de ma ''pire ennemie'' et accessoirement ''ex-femme'', je pose ma main sur la bas de ses reins effleurant le galbe de ses fesses et chuchote ainsi dans son oreille:

**- Très jolie cette petite culotte en satin... Isabella.**

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'avancer, ses muscles tendus et le corps raidie.

…

- **Je vois que tu es contente de me voir ma chère femme.**

Je viens de me prendre une baffe monumentale sur la joue droite. Ma main remonte sur ma joue, refroidissant la chaleur à cette endroit. OK ! Récapitulons !

Je viens de me coller à elle, la prenant dans mes bras. Je n'ai pu résister à l'idée de la toucher. Mon dernier rêve encore trop présent dans mon esprit.

Lorsque je l'ai vu sortir comme une furie du bureau de son patron, avec qui j'ai bien évidemment sympathiser, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la trouver plus qu'excitante.

La voir énervée m'attire inévitablement. J'ai donc pris congé d'Eleazar et suis allé la retrouver dans son bureau.

Lorsque je l'ai vu devant moi, son corps face à la fenêtre et son dos me faisant face. Ma virilité a alors prit le contrôle de mon corps et je suis rué sur son corps.

Je la sens, je la désire et je pense qu'elle également. Les frissons et le cœur qui s'accélèrent en sont la preuve.

Lorsqu'elle se retourne, je vois la victoire proche jusqu'à ce que sa main s'abatte sur ma joue.

Je ne suis même pas en colère. J'ai juste encore plus envie d'elle.

**- Tu ne me touches pas ! Et ne t'avise plus jamais de m'appeler ta petite femme, parce que la douleur que tu ressens au niveau de ta joue ne sera rien comparée à la douleur que tu pourrais ressentir ailleurs.**

Je suis amusé de son tempérament plutôt indomptable. Mais j'aime les défis. Et toi ma belle, tôt ou tard tu me mangeras dans la main. Quand ce sera fait compte sur moi pour te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.

Si tu veux jouer, on va jouer. Et crois-moi que je ne serai pas loyal !

Tu me désires, je le sais. Ton corps parle pour toi.

**- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux plus que je te touche Bella ?** Je m'approche une nouvelle fois de son corps. J'ai envie de voir si je peux...

Je veux la tester. Voir ses limites... Voir si réellement elle ne veut pas de moi. Je suis sûr que non !

Nos nez se frôlent, nos mentons se touchent. Nos lèvres s'apprivoisent jusqu'à se retrouver véritablement.

Sa langue entre en contact avec la mienne. Toute la frustration de ces derniers mois remontent. J'ai envie d'elle, terriblement envie de la prendre sur ce bureau. Mes mains deviennent baladeuses. Redécouvrant son corps, ses courbes. J'en veux que d'avantage. Son odeur, sa présence, son corps... Tout m'a manqué !

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas …

- **Bella ? **Merde ! La bimbo !

Nous nous écartons l'un de l'autre rapidement. Elle nous tourne le dos, tandis que je fais face à Tanya si j'ai bien compris. Ses yeux font la navette entre sa supérieure et moi. Puis elle hausse les épaules et me regarde avec envie.

Toi, t'as pas l'air trop futé ! C'est parfait !

Je lui souris, charmeur, tandis que mes doigts essuient le côté de mes lèvres. Elle fixe ces derniers d'un regard sombre qui ne me laisse aucune chance quand à la suite des jours à venir.

Oh non ! Je vais pas être si facile que ça !

**-Tu pourrais frapper Tanya !**

**- Heu... Oui excuse-moi. Je n'ai pas remarqué que tu étais avec Edward. **Elle me dévore des yeux. Brrr ! Je sens qu'avec elle ça ne va pas être facile tous les jours. Je préfère prendre mes distances tout de suite.

- **Je préfère monsieur Cullen si ça ne vous fait rien**.

Bien sûr, il faut se douter qu'elle voit là une invitation et non un avertissement.

Bella est énervée aussi, on peut l'entendre au son de sa voix. Jalouse ? (N/A: Pfff ! C'est pas son genre ! Plutôt frustrée ! )

Elle demande ce que veut son assistante. Celle-ci sourit et commence d'une voix hautaine.

- **En fait, Papa... ****Oh**** pardon, je veux dire Eleazar te demande dans son bureau.**

Ha parce qu'en plus c'est la fille du grand chef ? Et bien qu'avons nous pêché là !

Je sens que la partie va être drôle..

Lorsque Tanya quitte le bureau, mes idées se bousculent dans ma tête. Elle va m'être très utile. De toute évidence Isabella ne la porte pas dans son cœur.

Quand je retrouve mes esprits, cette dernière s'apprête à quitter également la pièce. Oh pas si vite !

Je lui attrape la main et la ramène vers moi. Ses joues rougissent, son cœur bat vite. Son haleine effleure la mienne à mesure que je la ramène à moi. Son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

**- Je dois...** Mes mains reviennent sur ses hanches... **Il faut que...** Mon nez touche le sien... **Eleazar me... **Elle essaie de dire quelque chose mais je n'écoute pas, préférant reposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne la relâche que lorsque l'air commence à nous manquer.

Je n'ai aucune envie de m'arrêter maintenant mais où est l'intérêt dans ce cas. Elle m'a frustré la dernière fois, je lui rends l'appareil. Même si ça annonce un bon nombre de séance de masturbation. Voir Bella comme maintenant, complètement perdue, débraillée et frustrée... ça vaut tous les plaisirs du monde !

- **Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser tout les deux...**

Lorsque je la relâche enfin complètement, ses lèvres sont encore entrouvertes et ses yeux mi-clos. Je souris une nouvelle fois amusé du spectacle puis m'éloigne de son corps terriblement attirant.

Je me réajuste et quitte enfin la pièce, soufflant l'air que j'ai contenu dans mes poumons jusqu'à maintenant...

Bon et bien, c'est parti ! Que le jeu commence...

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? Vous voulez la suite ?

Non parce que là les choses sérieuses commencent ! Un Rhea ? Dis leur toi !

Bon et bien, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! Le petit bouton vert n'attend plus que vous ! (bouton vert qui ne l'est plus ! Bref ! On s'en fou ! C'est la review qui compte !)

Merci et à la semaine prochaine !

Rhea&Luna ...


	4. Une soudaine envie de meurtre

Hello Everybody !

Nous sommes de retour en ce vendredi soir... Avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais et pleins de rebondissements !

Je disais justement à Rhea que j'étais super contente de toutes ces nouvelles lectrices ! Nous au plus vous aimez et au plus on en rajoute !;-) Donc lachez vous les filles ! Les reviews c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux après une bonne partie de scrable en compagnie de notre Edward chéri !

Votre avis nous ait important... Et nous vous remercions mille fois pour tout ça !

Bon et bien puisque je suis lancée, comme d'habitude mon petit spitch de remerciement.

D'abord, merci à toutes les inscrites et mises en alerte. Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde. Comme d'habitude si ce n'est pas le cas, dites le à Rhea elle se fera un plaisir de m'en faire baver ! (un Rhea ???) Enfin bref ! Merci infiniment une nouvelle fois.

Pour le non inscrite:

Ju' lire deux fois le chapitre... Est-ce bien raisonnable ?? T'as petite culotte a t-elle survécu au moins ?? Merci en tout cas ! Ravie de t'avoir conquise !

Pat. Comme d'hab toujours égale à toi même ! Merci de me suivre sur mes deux fics ! C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir ton avis chaque semaine.

C. Merci pour ta reflexion tout à fait intéressante ! Ed amnésique ? Certainement ! ça doit être la******, à ce que j'ai entendu elle rendrait sourd ! Et bien dans son cas, elle rend aussi amnésique je pense !

Ver. Je compte donc sur toi cette semaine ? Si notre fic te plaît ! Ainsi soit-il !

Bibounette01. Merci pour ton encouragement ! Toujours aussi heureuse que ce que j'écris vous plait ! Merci...

Pour finir et c'est toujours pour la fin... Mes trois nanas préférées sans qui je ne serais pas devant vous ce soir... Caro (soutient morale et source de bonne humeur !), Delph... (Ma Delph ! Tu sais ce que je pense n'est-ce pas ? Merci ...) Et enfin, ma coéquipière au grand coeur, ma collaboratrice de choc, ma Beta de mon coeur... Rhea ! Indispensable à ma survie... Tu le sais ça un ? Merci petite perverse de mon coeur ! (hey oui ! Tu es grillée toi aussi ! Tout le monde le sait que tu n'es pas une bonne soeur qui rève de Robert Pattinson dans son couvent ! Je t'ai repéré !)^^

Bon en tout cas, merci à tous !

Bonne lecture....

POVB

Les yeux encore endormie je me lève sans envie. Ma première journée en compagnie de mon ex-mari. Autant dire que je m'attends au pire !

Ce mec est étrange. Il peut être à la fois si surprenant et si détestable !

J'ai cette horrible envie de lui chaque fois que son corps est près du miens. Cet irrépressible besoin de lui arracher ses vêtements et de lui sauter dessus à la moindre occasion.

Mais réveille toi ma vieille ! On est plus dans un roman de Shakespeare, où le beau et doux prince charmant apparaît et t'enlève sur son cheval blanc... Oh non ! Edward serait plutôt le grand chevalier noir, manigançant contre la princesse au cœur brisé.(N/A: j'aime assez cette idée ! N/B : et moi donc !)

Là n'est pas la question. Pourquoi quand il est près de moi je perds tous mes moyens, et ce que qui fait Bella disparaît pour ne laisser qu'une flaque humaine !

Merde quoi ! Pourquoi il a cette emprise sur mon corps. Pourquoi, j'ai son regard vert qui repasse inlassablement dans ma tête alors que je m'efforce de reprendre le dessus sur mes idées. Et pourquoi je pense encore à lui maintenant ! (N/A: Il faut vraiment lui dire ou on la laisse galérer un peu ? N/B : laisse la galérer c'est mieux)

Je me lève finalement du lit et entre dans ma salle de bain. Une de mes mains frotte mes yeux tandis que l'autre ébouriffe un peu plus mes cheveux.

J'arrive devant mon miroir et... Mon dieu ! Je fais peur à voir !

Des cernes sous les yeux. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas passé une super nuit. Des rêves plutôt réalistes m'ont empêché de dormir comme il fallait. J'avais cette vision d'Edward en costume très classe m'attendant devant un autel. Il avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et regardait dans ma direction avec une étincelle dans les yeux si particulière.

Un sentiment de béatitude m'avait gagné. J'avais cette impression que c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Le voir face à moi, en costume et attendant que je vienne lui dire ''oui'' devant un parterre d'amis et nos familles. J'étais souriante et heureuse.

Enfin jusqu'à ce que Tanya entre dans le décor. Elle était habillée aussi en robe blanche et se dirigeait droit sur l'homme qui m'était promis.

Elle paraissait magnifique. Si grandiose dans sa robe. Devant le spectacle, mon regard s'est baissé gêné. J'ai regardé ma tenue. Celle-ci n'était plus que guenille et lorsque je croisais les yeux d'Edward, il était accroché au bras de Tanya et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser.

Tous les convives me regardaient de travers. Je me suis sentie toute petite et horriblement mal.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, des larmes coulées le long de mes joues. Ce stupide mec a du m'atteindre plus que ce que je ne le croyais ! (N/A: Non ! Il a juste tapé là ou ça fait mal ! La libido ma chère... La libido !)

Malheureusement, quand enfin j'ai réussi à me rendormir, un tout autre rêve a envahit mon esprit.

J'avais les mains d'Edward qui descendaient sur mon corps. Elles se faisaient insistantes à mesure que leur descente progressait. Tout ce que je ressentais devenait de plus en plus réel. J'avais presque la sensation de ses lèvres sur mon corps.

C'était divin. C'était sensuel. C c'était si réel... Il me procurait mille et un plaisirs avec son toucher précis. (N/A: Qu'est-ce que je disais ? La libido !)

Ses yeux noircis, ses cheveux dans tout les sens, sa bouche entrouverte... Merde ! Comment je vais faire pour résister ? (N/A : La masturbation...C'est moi qui est dit ça ? N/B : oui c'est toi !)

Mon corps se réchauffe rien qu'en repensant à ce rêve. Une part de moi aurait tellement voulu qu'il soit vrai. Mais l'autre, ne peut s'empêcher de hurler tellement elle haïssait cet homme.

Je secoue la tête de dépit puis je finis par enlever mes vêtements.

Je rentre dans la douche et fais couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps. Ça fait tellement de bien. Ça va me détendre avant la journée qui m'attend. De toute façon, il me reste une bonne heure avant d'aller vers mon enfer personnel. J'ai encore le temps de trouver un moyen d'échapper un maximum à cet abruti.

Mes mains attrapent le savon. Je commence à me savonner profitant de l'odeur de mon shampoing préféré. Mes yeux se ferment tandis que mon front se pose sur le carrelage froid du mur.

Des images d'Edward nu reviennent, me faisant rouvrir les yeux vivement. J'en ai marre ! Il ne peut pas me lâcher celui-là !

Au moment où ma pensée se termine, je commence à me rincer quand la sonnerie de mon appartement me fait sursauter. Merde ! Mais qui sait ? (N/A: Oh Oh ! N/B : ça devient intéressant)

Je veux laisser sonner mais malheureusement la personne derrière la porte n'est pas du même avis. Ma sonnette hurle dans tout l'appartement sans jamais se calmer. Hey ! On se calme ! Ça va réveiller les voisins, bordel !

Je sors finalement de la douche et enfile à la hâte une serviette. Elle est un peu courte mais je n'y fais pas plus attention car un nouveau grincement de sonnette retentit.

Remontée à bloc, je traverse mon appartement rapidement et ouvre la porte d'un coup sec.

**- NON MAIS VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS BIEN OU... **Ma phrase est stoppée lorsque je réalise qui est derrière la porte.- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

- **Moi aussi je suis ****ravi**** de te voir Isabella ! **

Edward entre dans mon appartement, poussant la porte que je tiens toujours. Mais pour qui il se prend !

Je me suis retournée en claquant la porte.

- **D'abord c'est Bella ! Ensuite qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Et pour finir qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **

Il se met à rire en détaillant mon chez moi. C'est vrai que la dernière fois qu'il est venu, il n'a pas trop eu le temps de regarder l'environnement. Mes joues se sont réchauffées à ce souvenir. J'ai posé mes mains sur mes hanches. Je me suis mise à taper du pied attendant une réaction, autre que regarder la décoration de mon appartement, de sa part.

- **Oh ! Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je viens de te parler ! **Ma voix est sèche alors que je reste plantée à ma place. -** Pourquoi t'es là ? **

- **Je suis venu te prendre. **Il n'est pas froid, ni sec. Sa phrase est neutre. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Il rit doucement puis se retourne vers moi. Un sourire sur le visage, il me regarde avec des yeux curieux.

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite sa réaction.

- **Me prendre ? **Je saisis soudainement le double sens de mes mots. Je rougis fortement alors que je baisse la tête. (N/A: Oh bien sur ! Le double sens ! Rhho ! J'avais même pas remarqué. Il faut croire qu'on a pas tous l'esprit tordu comme notre pauvre Bella... N/B : et c'est toi qui dis ça ? N/A: Shuuuttt ! Rhea ! Tais-toi … Je vais me faire griller après ! )

Lorsque mes yeux descendent sur mes pieds, je réalise avec effroi que je suis en serviette devant Edward Cullen. Mon dieu ! Dites-moi que je rêve !

Me balançant d'un pied à l'autre, je rougis d'avantage alors que je prends mon courage à deux mains et relève le visage vers le siens.

Son regard est assombri alors que ses yeux me détaillent. Oh merde ! Non ! Pas maintenant !

Une coulée d'excitation commence à perler sur le haut de mes cuisses. Non ! Non ! Non ! Il faut que je m'échappe avant qu'il ne remarque mon trouble.

Bien sûr, c'est à ce moment là qu'il décide d'avancer vers moi. Il se poste à quelques centimètres de mon corps.

Quand je commence à parler, ma voix est légèrement cassée, ma respiration difficile.

**- Je crois que je vais... **Sa bouche s'approche de la mienne. Son souffle caresse mon cou. Ses mains remontent le long de son corps et arrivent près du mien. Il s'apprête à m'embrasser. M'embrasser ? (N/A: L'embrasser ??? Quoi ?) Mais je me recule vivement en faisant un pas en arrière. Sa bouche embrasse finalement la poussière alors que je souris de mon triomphe. -** Je vais aller m'habiller. **

Je commence à me diriger vers ma chambre lorsque je m'accroche à la chaise en passant près du bar. Ma serviette se détache et s'échoue sur le sol. Faisant de moi une femme totalement nue sous la vision d'un homme qui vient juste d'essayer de m'embrasser et qui plus est terriblement sexy.

Si je voulais cacher mon état d'humidité au niveau de ma féminité, ce coup-ci, c'est raté ! Parce que là, non seulement on peut voir le haut de mes cuisses mais aussi tout mon corps. Mes fesses sont face à lui alors que je suis totalement paralysée sur place. Heu Bella remue-toi ! Vas-t-en bon sang !

(N/A: Oh non ! La honte ! Elle n'en rate pas une ! En même temps si ça peut lui être favorable ! Elle sera plus détendue au boulot comme ça... N/B : tu m'étonnes !)

J'amorce un pas vers ma chambre, morte de honte lorsque je sens un torse contre mon dos.

- **Très jolie... **Rha ! C'est pas vrai !- **Mais que vois-je également ? Qu'est-ce donc que cette humidité juste là... **Son index se pose à quelques centimètres de mon intimité. - **Bella... **Je halète, toujours incapable de bouger. Sentir son doigt à cet endroit me provoque des frissons malvenus.

**- Je vais... Je vais m'habiller. **Je me retire de son toucher, pantelante et entre dans ma chambre.

Mon dos contre la porte, ma tête en appui également, je respire un grand coup et essaie de me reprendre. Putain ! Mais à quoi il joue avec moi ?! (N/A: Je sais pas... Mais avec moi, il joue quand il veut... N/B : y a pas qu'avec toi. Je pense que toutes celles qui lisent veulent aussi jouer ! N/A: Ha bon ? Que toutes celles qui veulent jouer lève la main ? Non ! Pas toi Rhea ! )

Expirant l'air contenu dans mes poumons, je me dirige vers ma garde-robe. Une jupe droite en satin gris et un chemisier blanc plus tard, je ressors de la chambre. Maquillée légèrement, coiffée comme j'ai pu, j'amorce ma route vers le salon.

Lorsque j'arrive près du canapé, je cherche Edward des yeux mais il n'y a personne.

**- Edward ? **Malgré le fait que dire son prénom m'écorche la bouche, je me demande quand même ou ce dernier est passé. Inspectant la pièce du regard, je ne le trouve pas. Mais où est-il passé encore ?

Je me dirige vers ma buanderie. La porte est entrouverte mais il n'y a personne.

Bon, et bien il est peut-être parti. Ça ne m'étonnerai pas ! Pff ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour aller au travail. Je me débrouille très bien seule.

Je secoue la tête, attrape mon sac à main, mon porte-documents et sors en trombe de l'appartement.

Lorsque j'arrive sur le palier, je percute un torse. Ma tête s'écrase contre une surface dure et musclée. L'odeur y est agréable, le tissu de la chemise est doux et chaleureux.

- **Hum ! Bella ?**

Hein ? Quoi ? Je me recule, les joues horriblement chaudes. Je relève le visage.

Ma bouche se décroche lorsque je comprends que je viens de percuter Edward devant ma voisine. Encore ce n'est pas le plus grave. Le pire c'est que je suis restée bloquer sur son odeur pendant une bonne minute ! Il va se douter qu'il a de l'effet sur moi... (N/A: Heu Bella ? Doit-je te rappeler qu'il y a à peine quelques minutes il profitait de ton ''humidité'' corporelle !... Bon ça va ! Je me tais c'est bon !)

Je me tourne vers ma voisine. Un grand sourire s'installe sur mes lèvres tandis que j'essaie de garder la tête froide. Peine perdue !

- **Mme Dickinson ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ce matin ? Vous êtes bien ****matinale**** dites moi ?** La conversation, ça marche à tous les coups pour éviter les situations gênantes.

- **En effet ! Je vois que vous également...** Elle jette un œil sur Edward puis s'approche de mon oreille. Son coude tape contre le mien, complice, alors qu'elle me chuchote à l'oreille. -** Il est charmant celui là ! Tachez de le garder pour une fois...**

Je suis scotchée par ce que je viens d'entendre. Non mais elle n'est pas bien ?!

**- Vous faites erreur Madame Dickinson. Edward est un collègue de travail.**

Elle sourit à Edward puis se retourne pour rentrer chez elle.

- **Oui, oui Isabella ! Ne vous en faites pas !** Ce sont les derniers mots qu'elle prononce en balançant sa main négligemment dans les airs. Puis, elle claque sa porte.

Je suis toujours paralysée par ce qui vient de se passer une nouvelle fois. Mais ils se sont passés le mot ou quoi ce matin ? C'est une caméra cachée ou un truc dans le genre ?

- **Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?**

- **Il n'y a rien à savoir Bella. Ta voisine avait besoin d'aide pour attraper son chat qui ne voulait plus sortir de l'ascenseur. Je l'ai aidé c'est tout. Elle était entrain de me remercier lorsque tu ****m'es rentrée**** dedans.**

- **Je ne ****te suis**** pas rentré dedans. Je croyais que tu étais parti. **

Nous commençons à avancer vers l'ascenseur. Je regarde les portes s'ouvrir, ne voulant pas entrer dans cet espace si restreint. Si petit. D'autant plus que la dernière fois que nous avons fini dans un ascenseur tous les deux, il y avait beaucoup moins de vêtements sur nous...

Je souffle une nouvelle fois, sentant la chaleur de mes joues se propager sur tout mon corps. A tel point que je ne peux résisté à me ventiler de la main pour éteindre quelque peu cette sensation dérangeante. Je regarde partout sauf dans la direction de cet Apollon à mes côtés. Apollon ? Non mais ça va pas ! En plus il n'est pas si beau que ça quand on le regarde bien !

Je jette juste un petit coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il a un sourire en coin sur le visage. Quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombent sur les yeux. Des petites fossettes de chaque côté de ses lèvres quand celles-ci sont levées. Sa pomme d'Adam tressaute chaque fois qu'il avale. Ses épaules droites et divinement mises en valeur dans son costume.

Merde ! Il est canon !

J'entre finalement dans l'ascenseur sans y faire attention. Voulant me remettre les idées en place en faisant quelque chose. Tout ce temps il ne parle pas. Il entre lui aussi dans l'endroit restreint et se pose derrière moi.

Son corps est foutrement trop près du mien. Je peux sentir l'odeur de son after-shave partout autour de moi. Son torse touche mon dos. Son aine effleure mes fesses. Je sens d'ailleurs un renflement au niveau de son bas-ventre. Ne me dites pas qu'il a une... (N/A: Une érection ! Vas-y Bella tu peux le dire ! Une E.R.E.C.T.I.O.N N/B : ne me dis pas qu'ils vont remettre ça dans l'ascenseur ?? Je ne suis pas sûre d'en sortir vivante mois sur ce coup. Commences à chercher une nouvelle bêta alors ! N/A: Hors de question ! T'as signé c'est pour en chier ! Tu subis avec moi !)

Il respire difficilement alors que ses lèvres sont proches de mon oreille.

- **Cela ne te rappelle rien Bella ?**

Oh merde ! Je ferme les yeux de toutes mes forces, essayant de faire abstraction de l'homme collé à mon dos. Son érection plus qu'évidente, frôle mes fesses de temps à autre, m'envoyant directement une salve d'excitation dans ma petite culotte. Aarrrgh ! Mon dieu ! On arrive quand ? Il est bien long ce foutu ascenseur !

Une de ses mains remonte mes flans. Sa langue entre en contact avec le lobe de mon oreille. Il le mordille tandis que ses mains effleurent ma poitrine.

Je respire difficilement. La température devient étouffante, me faisant haleter durement.

**- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues avec moi, mais je peux t'assurer que tu ne gagneras pas ! **

Il rit de ma tentative de reprise en main et s'approche d'avantage de moi.

- **Un jeu Bella ? Qui t'as dit que s'en était un ?**

Tout son corps devient primordial à ma santé mentale. J'ai envie de lui. Je veux qu'il me prenne sauvagement contre cette glace comme la dernière fois. Je veux ressentir une nouvelle fois sa longueur en moi. Je veux ses mains partout sur moi. Je veux qu'il me chuchote dans l'oreille des mots m'excitant que d'avantage.

Mon corps prend le dessus sur ma raison (N/B : Pfff !! aucune volonté... N/A: Je dirais que pour le coup elle en a un peu trop non ?! ). Je me retourne et je le regarde. Mes yeux doivent être assombris et mes joues rougies. J'approche mes lèvres des siennes.

- **Tu es ****sûre**** que ça n'en ai pas un Edward ? Aurais-tu peur de perdre à ce point ?** Ma langue a goûté le bout de ses lèvres. Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et les glissent sur mes bras. Il m'approche ensuite de lui. Ses lèvres sont à quelques millimètres des miennes.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. Nous nous regardons pendant quelques secondes. Puis il détourne le regard. Il sourit et me relâche. Son corps s'éloigne du mien.

- **C'est ce qu'on verra...** Puis il sort de l'endroit, me laissant là complètement pantelante et décoiffée. Et bien ! Ça promet !

…

- **Eleazar t'as dit ****où**** il veut installer ton bureau pendant notre collaboration ?**

Le trajet en voiture s'était plutôt bien passé. En faite il n'avait pu que bien se passer vu qu'Edward n'avait pas décroché un mot de tout le trajet. Il regardait droit devant lui, serrant ses mains de temps à autre sur le volant. J'avoue que je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise à ses côtés. Il semblait réfléchir à plein de choses et je préférais le laisser avec ses réflexions. De toute façon, je l'entendrais bien assez durant ce mois qui risquait d'être interminable.

- **Le ****tien m'ira**** très bien... **Il commence à s'installer sur MON bureau en bougeant mes affaires.

- **Quoi ? C'est une blague ? **Il s'assit sur MA chaise et me regarde surpris.

- **Non pourquoi ? **Il veut sa mort c'est pas possible !

- **Pourquoi ? Bein peut-être parce que comme tu le dis si bien c'est MON bureau ! J'ai travaillé pour le mériter donc tu retires tes sales pieds de mon outil de travail ! Ensuite parce que si tu prends ma place, ****où**** est-ce que je m'installe ?**

La colère me gagne tandis que je gesticule dans tout les sens.

Il reste pourtant stoïque face à mon énervement et lève les épaules nonchalamment.

- **Si ce n'est que ça, je te laisse un peu de place. **Il écarte les quelques dossiers que j'avais laissé sur le bord du bureau. - **Tu n'as qu'à t'installer là...** Je rêve !

- **Tu … Je vais te... **Je commence à le pointer du doigt lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur mon patron. Il entre dans mon bureau et laisse la porte grande ouverte.

Tanya sur les basques il arpente la pièce pour s'approcher de nous. Je me suis stoppée dans mon élan, regardant ces deux là arriver. Tanya bave devant la vision d'Edward. Pff ! Pathétique ! Elle nous a sorti la mini jupe et le décolleté plongeant aujourd'hui alors qu'il ne fait pas plus de quinze degré dehors. Elle ne doit pas avoir très chaud.

- **Edward... Comment vas-tu ? **Bonjours Bella. Comment vas-tu Bella ? Je vais bien Eleazar merci de demander.- **Tu es ****installé**** comme il faut ça va ? Bella te fait de la place. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop dure. **Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

-** Non. Ne ****t'inquiète**** pas Eleazar. Bella ****vient**** justement de me donner son bureau. **Quoi ?

(N/A: Elle est peut-être sourde ?)

- **Très bien. Parfait. Content que vous vous entendiez sur ce point déjà. **Edward me sourit victorieux. Toi ! Tu vas payer !

- **Bella, je ****compte**** sur toi pour mettre à l'aise ton nouvel ****associé**** pendant votre mois de collaboration. **Compte plutôt sur ta fille. Je suis sûre qu'elle en serait ravie ! (N/A: La jalousie est un vilain défaut ! C'est Rhea qui me l'a dit ! N/B : Balance ! N/A: Moi ?? ''Fais les yeux à la Alice Cullen'', pas du tout mon genre !)

- **Vous pouvez compter sur moi Eleazar. **Un sourire sadique me gagne. Le mettre à l'aise... Je vais y réfléchir en effet.

- **Moi aussi papa. Compte sur moi. **Non mais elle est conne ou quoi celle là ? On ne lui a rien demandé à ce que je sache !

- **Tu es adorable ma chérie. Je suis sur qu'Edward sera ****ravi**** de ton hospitalité.**

En regardant le visage d'Edward à ce moment là, il me semble avoir vu une légère grimace prendre le dessus. Tanya te ferait-elle peur mon cher coéquipier ?

Eleazar s'éclipse nous laissant Edward, Tanya et moi seuls dans la pièce. Tanya regarde Edward qui lui me regarde. Quant à moi, je me contente d'admirer mes ongles faisant abstraction de leur présence. Cette situation commence à peine et elle me tape déjà sur les nerfs ! Tanya regardant Edward, Tanya parlant à Edward, Tanya touchant Edward !

Attend quoi ? Tanya touchant Edward. Je relève les yeux et vois Tanya, la main sur le bras d'Edward entrain de lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Non mais je rêve ! Elle ne se fait pas chier quand même ! Draguer mon coéquipier, dans mon bureau, sous mes yeux. Rha ! Je vais me la faire cette garce ! (N/B : Surtout ne te gêne pas pour nous... N/A: Ho bein ouais ! Il n'y a aucun problème !)

- **Heu Tanya ! Non pas que je ****veuille**** te déranger mais tu pourrais sortir s'il te plaît.**

- **Pourquoi ?** Ses yeux, s'ils pouvaient tuer, m'aurait détruit rien qu'à leur regard. Je ne me laisse pas influencer pour autant et lui tiens tête.

- **Parce qu'Edward et moi avons du travail. **

Elle détourne le regard et sourit à Edward. Il lui rend son sourire en s'éloignant de quelques pas, se plaçant ainsi derrière le bureau. Tanya finit par hausser les épaules et s'avance vers la porte/

**- Bon si ce n'est que ça. **Je lève les yeux au ciel, excédée par sa stupidité alors qu'elle quitte enfin la pièce.

Edward et moi nous affrontons du regard pendant un bref instant. Je me sens rougir alors que son sourire s'agrandit.

- **Bon et si on s'y mettait ! **

Soulager de nous mettre enfin au travail, je finis par abdiquer et lui cède mon bureau.

…

- **Excuse-moi Angie ! Je suis désolée...**

- **C'est bon Bella. Une ****demi-heure**** de retard ****ce n'est**** pas la mort.**

Ma meilleure amie est super. J'arrive une demi-heure en retard après avoir oublié notre rendez-vous pour luncher ce midi et elle ne m'en tient aucune rigueur.

- **Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?**

- **Longue histoire...** Lui répondis-je en soufflant alors que j'attrape un plateau pour poser mon plat de pâtes dessus.

- **Je ****t'écoute****. **Évidemment ! Elle n'attend que ça !

- **Et bien j'ai… J'ai un nouveau coéquipier.**

- **Oui... Oui ça je sais ! Tu m'en as parlé au téléphone tout à l'heure.**

- **Laisse-moi**** finir.**

Elle se tait et prend place sur le banc à mes côtés. Je me frotte le front ne sachant pas par où commencer.

- **Bon heu très bien... Alors comme tu le sais j'ai un nouveau coéquipier depuis aujourd'hui. **Elle lève les yeux au ciel face à mes répétitions puis me regarde l'air de dire...''Aller continue''. - **Je le connais depuis plusieurs mois on a ****été**** marié pendant deux jours. On a ****couché**** ensemble et on a divorcé. On ne sait plus revu jusqu'à hier et depuis j'ai cette horrible envie de lui ressauter dessus parce qu'en plus d'être un gros con, c'est ****un**** gros con horriblement sexy ! **J'ai débité ma phrase d'une traite cachant ma tête dans mes bras à mesure que je déblatère mes paroles.

- **Et bien... **Elle me regarde quelque peu perdu puis sourit …**- Je ne suis pas ****sûre**** d'avoir tout ****saisi**** mais d'après ce que j'ai compris. T'es dans la merde ! **

Bien vu Sherlock !

- **Bon et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?**

- **Quoi qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? **Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

- **Bein oui. Est-ce que Bella Swan va faire ressortir le démon qui est en elle et faire tomber à ses pieds ce «con sexy» ou est-ce que Bella Swan ''la prude'' va continuer ****à**** se laisser manipuler par son ''ex-mari'' ?**

Je ne suis pas prude ?

- **Je ne suis pas prude ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! **

- **Ha bon ? **

- **Bein... Heu... oui. **Soudainement je ne suis plus très sûre de moi. **- Et puis, je ne l'intéresse pas. Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il tombe à mes pieds ?**

- **Parce qu'il t'intéresse toi ?**

Je la regarde choquée. Bien sûr que non ! Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé. Il est beau, terriblement sexy et divinement attirant... Mais je ne suis pas aussi stupide !

- **Alors là pas du tout ! **

- **Ouais... Je vois ! Donc il te plaît !**

Je la regarde une nouvelle complètement surprise puis je finis par abdiquer en hochant la tête...

- **Ouais... Il pourrait me plaire. Si seulement il n'était ****pas**** aussi rustre et manipulateur. Il ne ****fait que draguer Tanya devant moi et ça me gonfle. Parce qu'un minimum de ****retenue**** quand je suis dans la même pièce serait la bienvenue.**

- **Et tu n'es pas jalouse du tout à ce que je vois.** Son ton est ironique. Le sourire en coin qu'elle affiche confirme que sa phrase énonce tout le contraire de ce qu'elle pense.

- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! **Feindre l'ignorance est peut-être la meilleure des choses à faire non ?

- **Bon je crois que j'ai une idée ! Tu veux lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Oui. **Lui dis-je exaspérée en remettant ma tête dans mes bras. **- Je vais lui faire payer son manque de respect et lui apprendre qui est Isabella Swan.**

- **Alors ****séduis-le**** ! ****Rends-lui****la****pareille****. ****Habille-toi**** sexy et ****provoque-le****. Fais le tomber amoureux de toi. Puis une fois que c'est fait, tu le jettes !! **Le séduire ?

**- Je ne crois pas... Que... Angie... ****Je n'ai**** pas... Je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler un top modèle. Tanya elle en est un ! Moi je ne suis que Bella...**

- **Bien ****sûr**** ! Et moi je suis vierge ! **Nous nous regardons toutes les deux choquées par ce qu'elle vient de dire plutôt fortement devant une assemblée de travailleurs. Puis nous éclatons de rire.

- **Non mais sérieusement Bella. Toi et moi, on va aller faire du shopping et je te parie qu'après un bon relooking en mode ''Sexy Bella'', ton ''connard sexy'' n'aura d'yeux que pour toi ! ****Crois-moi**** ! C'est un mec, il réagira si tu tapes là ****où**** il faut... C'est-à-dire en-dessous de ****la ceinture**** !**

- **Angela ! **Je fais mine d'être surprise par ses paroles. Mais elle a soulevé une chose essentielle. Je vais faire craquer Edward Cullen. Et après ça, il ne restera plus rien de lui !

- **Bon ****ce n'est**** pas tout ça mais il faut retourner travailler. **Elle commence à ranger ses affaires alors que je ne bouge toujours pas. -**heu... Tu comptes camper ici ?**

- **C'est-à dire-que... Je suis jamais ****rassurée**** de retourner dans la même pièce que lui...** Je grimace rien qu'à cette pensée. Il avait été un calvaire ce matin. Jamais d'accord avec mes idées. Soit il les disait trop prudes, trop générales, trop classiques, trop imparfaites... Mais merde !

J'en avais eu tellement marre après cette matinée chargée que j'avais finie par sortir de la pièce et j'avais appelé Angela. C'est là où elle m'avait rappelé qu'on devait manger ensemble à midi et que j'avais déjà vingt minutes de retard.

- **Oh**** aller viens ! Debout ! **Elle m'attrape le bras et nous conduit jusqu'à mon bureau.

- **Angie t'es pas ****obligée**** de m'accompagner tu sais...**

- **Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Et rater ''l'ex-mari'' de ma meilleure amie. D'ailleurs à ce propos ex ****meilleure amie ! **Je la regarde surprise de sa révélation. -** Hey tu ****ne**** m'as pas invité à ton mariage !** Elle se met à rire alors que je lui tape le bras, amusée à mon tour.

...

Lorsque j'arrive devant la porte de mon bureau, je ne prends pas la peine de frapper et entre directement suivi de près par Angela.

Devant moi, Edward a le nez dans différentes photos que je laisse dans mes tiroirs habituellement. Des photos de ma famille, de mes amis et de Jacob... Et oui je sais ! Je n'ai jamais réussi à la jeter !

Attend une seconde... Quoi ? Il a le nez dans mes photos ! Photos que je garde dans mes tiroirs ! Tiroirs exprès pour avoir mon intimité !

Furibonde, je m'avance vers lui en le pointant du doigt.

- **De quel droit tu te permets de fouiller dans mes affaires ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui ****s'est passé**** dans ta vie pour que tu sois un véritable connard de première qui se permet de fouiller dans mes putains de tiroirs alors que je ne suis pas là ! **Je dois être rouge de rage. Mes membres tremblent tandis que j'ai des envies de meurtre.

Angela arrive derrière moi et me retient de justesse de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure.

- **Angie lâche moi tout de suite ! Je vais me le faire ! **Il me regarde amusé de son intrusion.

- **On se calme Bella ! **Elle s'approche de mon oreille et me chuchote...- **N'oublie pas ce qu'on a dit à midi. Le charmer et le détruire !**

**- Oui Bella... Voyons ****calme-toi****. **Il a un putain de sourire sur les lèvres et il est diablement sexy. Toi tu vas payer ! Crois-moi ! J'ai envie de lui mettre la raclée de sa vie mais d'un autre côté j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui arracher sa chemise blanche impeccablement repassée.

Rha ! Ça m'énerve encore plus ! Désirer un type pareil !

Je me calme. Finalement, Angela me relâche et j'en profite pour me jeter sur mes photos, les récupérant les unes après les autres. Je les mets sous mon pull. Les couvrant du tissu comme si je pouvais les préserver. Mais c'était trop tard il les avait déjà vu !

Puis, je me suis tourné et j'ai regardé Angela.

- **On commence quand ?** Ma voix est déterminée alors qu'elle me sourit de toutes ses dents.

Elle me prend le bras et m'entraîne vers la sortie. -** Ravie de ****te**** connaître Edward... Je t'empreinte Bella pour deux heures. Tu seras te débrouiller sans elle ce temps là j'espère. **Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler qu'elle nous fait sortir précipitamment de la pièce.

Cependant je peux quand même entendre au loin.- **Au fait, très jolie la photo de la piscine Isabella ! **Gros con ! Laisse-moi une heure et tu vas regretter ta folie ! Parole de Swan !

Je me tourne vers Angela. Cette dernière me regarde amusée.

Elle a le regard qui en dit long. Je sais ce qu'elle pense. Mais non ! Il est hors de question que j'avoue que ce type me plaît ! Surtout après ça. Je vais le faire payer et il va regretter de s'être frotté à moi.

- **Quand tu disais qu'il était sexy. Tu aurais pu préciser qu'il était Hyper Mega Sexy ! **

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- **Tais-toi Angie et ****emmène-moi**** vers ces stupides boutiques qu'on en finisse ! **

* * *

Bon moi je dis que ça sent pas bon pour notre petit Ed !

Alors maitenant on se lâche sur le petit bouton prévu à cet effet ! Un max de reviews ! Faite péter ma boite mail ! Je veux vous lire les filles ! Montrez moi que vous voulez la suite !

C'est partie...

A mardi pour celles qui suivent "I Long for Yesterday" sinon à vendredi prochain les girls !

En attendant prenez soin de vous !

Rhea&Luna


	5. Vous avez dit séduction ?

Hello EveryBody !

Nouvelle semaine. Nouveau chapitre !

D'abord Merci à toutes celles qui nous ont laissé des reviews... Je répondrais à tout le monde ce week-end. Je m'en occuperai personnellement alors attention à votre boite mail !

Juste pour les non inscrites.

Vic : La réapparition d'une prude dis-tu ? Soit, peut-être est-ce une prude, mais j'écris une fiction sur un jeu du ''chat et de la souris'' pas un jeu sur ''comment t'abaisser son collègue de travail'' ! mdr Mais je comprends ton point de vue. Donc, Bella la prude va s'éclipser quelques temps... Je ne l'ai pas fait devenir pour autant Mike Tyson (Désolée) mais c'est chacun son tour chez moi ! La semaine dernière Bella était en position de faiblesse, cette semaine est-ce que ce sera Edward ? Hummm... A voir...

Isabelle: Merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments, ça me va droit au coeur... Et tu as raison, pas de question ! Gardons le mystère...

Anne: Bella en colère ? Tu trouves ? lol... Alors va t-elle vraiment faire des dégâts ? Hihi... J'espère bien. *Tape dans ses mains d'excitation*

Ju': Des envies de meutre ? Vraiment ? Pauvre Edward... Lui qui a seulement envie de la ... Shut tais-toi Luna ! Tu vas encore être censurée... *Rougie* Pardon... Je me tais...:-(

Bon, Rhea que penses-tu des reviews de la semaine dernière ? En es-tu satisfaite ? Parce que moi personnellement je trouve que c'était calme... Très calme... Trop calme ! *une idée germe dans ma tête.* Dis moi collaboratrice bien aimée, que dirais-tu de faire quelques choses de dingue pour stimuler nos petites âmes inocentes ici présentes ? *Elle me regarde avec un sourire sadique sur le visage*

Qu'as-tu en tête ma chère Luna ? *Je vois qu'elle jubile déjà, frétillante de pouvoir conquérir de nouvelles jeunes vierges*

Et bien, notre beau mâle aux cheveux cruivrés et au physique plus qu'appétissant pourrait nous servir à nouveau. Pour autre chose évidemment que nos petites parties de scrable habituelles. *Elle arque un sourcil tandis que je continue* J'avais pensé au bien fait qu'il pourrait apporter à l'une de nos disciples. Que penserais-tu de le mettre aux enchères ? *Son sourire s'agrandit*. Je vois que tu me comprends...

Lectrices, enfants du dévil, du sadisme, de la perversité et du sexe, vous avez pour mission, à partir de maintenant, de nous laisser des reviews toutes plus dingues et perverses (comme on les aime) les unes que les autres, après ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira... Lâchez-vous... Au plus ma boite mail se remplira au plus notre Edward chéri sera enhivrant, sexy, foutrement excitant et diablement entreprenant ! Il sera à votre disposition pour des jeux érotiquement incorrect dans le seul but de vous satisfaire. *Rhea claque son fouet, elle est contente !*Maintenant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! Gagner notre gros lot et profiter de ses atouts tous plus tentants...

* * *

POV B

**- Angie … Je ****ne**** peux pas mettre ça ! Regarde cette horreur ! Je suis ****censée**** le séduire pas le faire fuir !**

Elle se met à rire quand elle passe sa tête au travers du rideau de la cabine d'essayage. **- Ravie que ça** **te fasse rire !** Je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol ! Plus de trois quart d'heure qu'on est dans cette boutique et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait convenir.

**- Ne désespérons pas voyons ! Bouge pas je reviens...**

Elle s'éclipse me laissant seule devant mon miroir. La vue est tout à fait tordante en tout cas. J'ai le visage rouge, du à l'effort d'enfiler ces foutus vêtements. Les cheveux en bataille à force de tout enfiler à la va-vite. Et surtout, ce qui reste le plus grotesque, cette horrible robe jaune à petits points noirs que je porte actuellement sur moi. Elle est censée me donner un air ''baby dol'' d'après la pub sur la vitrine. Mais à première vue, je ressemble plus à un pot de moutarde à l'ancienne.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je commence à enlever la fermeture de cette chose. Tirant difficilement des bras pour la retirer, elle me paraît à l'heure actuelle beaucoup trop petite. L'encolure coincée autour de la tête, j'essaye d'enlever ce vêtement de malheur de mon crâne. Rha ! Foutue mode à la noix ! Ils ne peuvent pas faire des cols plus grand ce n'est pas possible.

Evidemment, quand enfin la robe cède, mon corps force tellement pour l'enlever que je pars avec le vêtement et que j'échoue sur le sol, la joue écrasée contre la vitre. C'est bien ma veine tiens ! (N/A: je mets ce petit élément parce que ça met déjà arrivé ! LOL On ne se moque pas s'il vous plaît ! C'était super embrassant sur le coup ! N/B : j'aurais bien voulu voir ça!)

**- Bella, j'ai trouvé une solution à notre problème...**

Angela vient d'ouvrir le rideau de la cabine en grand, me dévoilant les fesses au sol et la face écrasée contre le miroir.

-** Bein Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

-** J'analyse la grosseur et la qualité du miroir !**... Elle arque un sourcil et croise les bras en me regardant avec un sourire. **- Je me suis ****cassée**** la figure évidemment ! **

Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche puis se met à rire. Je roule des yeux puis me remets enfin sur mes jambes.

- **Bonjour Bella ! Je suis Alice !** Une petite main apparaît devant mes yeux. Lorsque je relève les yeux, je remarque enfin la personne à côté d'Angela. Une petite brune avec des cheveux courts partant en pointe. Un petit corps menu mais proportionnel. Un sourire jovial et amusé. Des yeux verts... Ils me rappellent quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Argh ! Pourquoi j'ai cette impression de la connaître !

-** Bella ! Houhou ! On te parle.**

**- ****Hein**** ? ****Quoi**** ? Tu disais ?**

-** Alice se présentait...** Je me sens tout de suite mal à l'aise de ne pas avoir répondu de suite et m'empresse de lui tendre la main.

-** Bella... Mais apparemment tu es déjà au courant...** Elle regarde ma main comme une chose étrange et me saute dessus pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-** Merci. Merci. Merci.** Heu ok ! Je m'attends à plein de choses sauf à ça. Tellement surprise que je ne bouge plus.

-** Je ne crois pas tout comprendre.**

-** Bein merci de me laisser te relooker !** Cela lui parait tellement évident que sur le coup je ne sais quoi dire. Me relooker... L'information arrive enfin à mon cerveau. Hein ? Quoi ? Me relooker ? Attends une minute ! On n'a pas dit ça au départ ! Si ? (N/A: Heu je crois que si Bella désolée ! Mais je pense que tu n'as pas le choix là ! N/B : c'est parti pour un tour en enfer made in Alice !)

**- Angie m'a expliqué ton problème et je suis de toute évidence la personne qu'il te faut pour ça ! Tu vas voir, après être ****passée**** entre mes mains, tu ne te reconnaitras plus...** Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai peur tout à coup ? (N/A: Bonne question ! Pourquoi ? N/B : Nous aussi on se le demande)** - Et puis je peux t'assurer que l'homme que tu veux atteindre ne pourra pas te résister après !...** (N/A: Bon bein, s'il n'y a que ça pour avoir Ed dans mon lit, moi je veux bien subir Alice et le shopping pendant trois semaines ! N/B : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes pas de toi. Et d'abord, fais la queue comme tout le monde !)

Elle tape dans ses mains tout en sautillant vers les rayons. Ne me laissant pas le temps de réaliser vraiment ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je regarde Angie, qui semble amusée par la situation.

**- Tu peux m'expliquer là ?**

**- ****Oh**** mais c'est très simple. J'étais entrain de te chercher une robe quand cette petite chose à dix milles ****volts**** m'a interpellé pour me dire que la couleur n'était pas du tout ****adaptée**** à mes yeux. Je lui ai bien évidemment ****expliqué**** que ce n'était pas pour moi mais pour mon amie qui m'attendait dans la cabine et qui ****désespérait**** de trouver une tenue plus que sexy pour mettre un homme à ****ses**** pieds ! **

**- Angie ! ****Ce n'est**** pas vrai ! Je ne veux pas le mettre à mes pieds ! **

**- Ha bon?** Elle semble sceptique et me regarde genre ''bien sûr ! On va te croire !''

Je lui fais des yeux innocents puis je finis par souffler résignée.

-** Tiens Bella...** Alice vient d'arriver les bras chargés de différentes tenues. Comment elle a fait ? Elle est rapide la petite ! (N/A: Ne jamais sous-estimer les petites ! N/B : Tu parles en connaissance de cause ? N/A: A ton avis ?)

Des dizaines de tenues trônent partout autour de nous. Les vendeuses se sont réunies pour regarder le défilé que je dois faire pour chaque essayage. Est-ce que je suis gênée ? Oh non ! Bien sûr ! C'est pire que ça ! Je suis morte de honte à chaque fois. Les vendeuses approuvent plus ou moins les différentes tenues et j'ai droit à ''on verra celle là plus tard'' ou ''réessaie la robe bleu pour voir''. Même les clientes s'arrêtent pour voir ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi tout le monde est ameuté dans notre direction. Je suis affreusement confuse. Plus il y a de monde et plus je me sens mal. Pourtant, après une bonne dizaine d'essayage, les regards des autres ne me dérangent presque plus. Je leur demande moi même leur avis de temps à autre.

Je m'amuse en fait. Angie et Alice font de moi leur poupée et j'avoue que le regard des vendeuses sur moi quelque fois est plutôt flatteur. Du coup, on finit par se prendre au jeu. Est-ce que je recommencerai pour autant ? Non ! Certainement pas ! Une fois pas deux ! (N/A : Quel rabat-joie franchement !)

La dernière robe devant moi, j'hésite à l'enfiler. Elle est assez courte mais jolie. Une couleur dans les bleu nuit je dirais. Le bas de la robe est en voile léger. Le haut était en style bustier. Tremblante, je prends le tissu entre mes mains et je l'enfile enfin.

Le reflet dans le miroir me fait sourire. Le rendu n'est pas trop mauvais. Elle fait ressortir ma poitrine et galbe mes jambes. Des petits escarpins peaufinent la tenue. Le voile se soulève légèrement lorsque j'ouvre le rideau. Je retiens le pan de ma robe et rougis furieusement.

-** C'est celle là !** Angie et Alice parlent en même temps. Elles se regardent et finissent par éclater de rire.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elles pensent que c'est la tenue qu'il faut. Pourtant à voir leur tête, elles ont l'air très fière d'elles. Je souris moi aussi devant le clin d'œil d'Angie et fait un signe de tête à Alice qui semble à mille lieux d'ici. Elle se reprend néanmoins et me rend mon sourire. Une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Cette Alice me rappelle vraiment quelqu'un. Enfin ce n'est pas grave ! Ça me reviendra !

-** Bon je vais me changer. **

-** Pourquoi ?** Elles parlent une nouvelle fois en même temps, me faisant me retourner en sursautant. **- Hors de question que tu te rhabilles maintenant ! Tu vas rester comme ça. On va aller boire un verre bien ****mérité**** et ensuite tu retournes travailler dans cette tenue !** Angela ne me laisse pas trop le choix sur ce coup là.** - C'est une excellente idée. Vous avez des choses à me raconter sur le pourquoi du relooking...**

Je baisse la tête devant la curiosité d'Alice et récupère mes affaires dans la cabine. Nous passons toutes les trois à la caisse La note est assez salée je dois dire ! Mais elle en vaut la peine ! Si je peux faire payer cette foutue arrogance à cet Edward Cullen de malheur alors j'aurai tout gagné!

...

-** Alors Bella. Qui est l'heureux élu ?**

**- Ou malheureux selon les points de ****vue****..**. Angela se met à rire alors qu'Alice me regarde confuse.

**- Je ne comprends pas.**

**- Et bien, en ****fait****, pour faire court. Mon nouveau coéquipier me rend la vie dure. On a couché ensemble une fois et depuis il joue avec mes nerfs. A croire qu'il veut me faire payer la partie de jambe en l'air que nous avons ****partagé**** il y a quelques mois.**

**- Du coup tu veux lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce c'est ça ?**

- **Oui ! C'est à peu près ça. Le seul problème ****qui**** se ****pose**** et que notre chère Bella ici présente est complètement pétrifiée quand il est tout près. Et qu'elle est incapable de le faire craquer parce qu'elle ne sait tout simplement pas comment s'y prendre.**

**- Je ne suis pas une prude Angie ! Combien de fois dois-je te le dire ?!**

**- ****Ah**** bon ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire dans ce cas, lorsque tu seras face à lui ? **Ça c'est une bonne question. **- Parce que tu sais que la tenue ne fait pas tout !** **Regarde Tanya ! **Je grimace à l'entente de son nom et je pose ma tête sur mes bras. C'est clair que je n'ai rien d'une Tanya. Et dieu merci. Mais c'est vrai qu'il faut que je mette un plan en place. Il faut que je sois plus sexy et moins prude ! Tu n'es pas prude ! Tu n'es pas prude ! Oui ! Je ne suis pas prude !

- **Vous avez une idée ? **Après que cette question soit sortie de mes lèvres j'ai tout de suite regretté de l'avoir posée au vue de leur tête souriante devant moi.

- **Oh**** que oui...** Et aller une nouvelle fois, elles s'expriment en même temps. Je sens que je vais vraiment détester ce qui va suivre... Ou pas ! (N/A: Haaaa ! Voilà qui va devenir plus qu'intéressant ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles peuvent bien lui faire faire ? N/B : Tu n'as qu'à lire la suite pour le savoir. N/A: Hey ! C'est moi qui est censée dire ça !)

...

J'arrive enfin devant les portes de mon bureau. Mon cœur bat vite mais je m'efforce de ne rien laisser paraître.

J'ai une heure de retard sur ce qui est prévu et le trajet que je viens d'effectuer n'a en rien récupéré mon retard. Il faut dire qu'après une dizaine de sifflements et des centaines de regards équivoques, lorsque ce gros pervers s'est permis de me mettre une main aux fesses en passant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui mettre une baffe gigantesque dans sa sale tronche de mec frustré et de lui hurler dessus. Déchargeant par la même occasion l'appréhension qui me gagne depuis que je suis sortie du bar. Je ne suis en aucun cas habituée à tous ces regards sur moi. Ça aurait pu être flatteur pour n'importe qui mais pas pour moi. Je ne supporte pas leur yeux d'affamés sur mon corps; Alors quoi ? Une robe ferait-elle toute la différence ? Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait d'avoir les mollets et les cuisses à l'air peut changer la personne. Et surtout changer le regard des hommes.

Mais apparemment ça change beaucoup de chose. Le côté positif de tout ça c'est que je me dis que si ça plaît à la gente masculine des environs, alors ça plaira certainement à mon très cher collaborateur...

J'entre enfin dans mon bureau. Une brise d'air soulève légèrement ma robe au passage. Je retiens une nouvelle fois les pans de ma robe et rougissante regarde si je suis passée un tant soit peu inaperçue.

Évidemment, Edward a les yeux braqués sur moi. Son regard est sombre et surpris. Haha ! Tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle là ?

- **Bella ? Pourquoi tu t'es changée ?** Tanya ? Mais... Que... Pourquoi elle est là elle ?

Je remarque enfin ce qu'il se passe dans mon bureau lorsque ma vision périphérique se met enfin en place. Edward est assis face au bureau, Ses coudes sur ce dernier, un dossier ouvert. Il semble essayé de travailler sur notre campagne sauf qu'à ces côtés un élément me perturbe un peu. Tanya ! Elle est assise sur MON bureau. Les jambes croisées, la poitrine à quelques centimètres du visage d'Edward. Mais merde ! Elle nous fait quoi là ? Un remake d'une nounou d'enfer ou quoi ? Putain enlève tes grosses cuisses de mon bureau et tout de suite espèce de salle blonde siliconée !(N/A: j'avoue que je regarde cette série chaque qu'elle passe sur M6 ! C'est plus fort que moi... J'adore son rire ! Oh vous croyez que c'était pour Maxwell Sheffield ? Lol ! Vous êtes de petites marrantes vous !)

- **Tanya, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es assise sur mon bureau ? ****Aux**** dernières nouvelles, l'invention des chaises date de plusieurs siècles non ? Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que j'en ai dans cette pièce, plus que de raison d'ailleurs... Alors si tu pouvais faire comme tout le monde et les utiliser ça serait bien ! **

- **Oh**** ça va... Pas la peine de t'énerver ! T'étais pas là et Monsieur Cullen était seul dans ce grand bureau. J'ai décidé de venir lui tenir compagnie...**

- **Et bien tiens lui compagnie en prenant une chaise la prochaine fois ! **

Elle roule des yeux comme si ce que je viens de dire ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid et saute hors du bureau. Elle sourit à Edward en battant des cils mais ce dernier ne la regarde même pas. Ses yeux sont rivés sur mon corps et j'avoue que cela me plaît beaucoup. Peut-être que l'opération « séduction » va être beaucoup plus facile que ce que je croyais !

Tanya finit par comprendre qu'il se fout d'elle comme d'une guigne et finit par sortir du bureau non sans m'avoir donné au passage un regard meurtrier. Bein quoi Tanya ? On n'aime pas perdre ? Il faut croire que ce mec a un peu plus de jugeote que tous ces bouffons que tu as eus dans ton lit. J'ai vraiment dit ça ? (N/A: hunhun ! Je confirme !)

Jouant les innocentes, je lui fais néanmoins juste avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte un beau et grand sourire tout à fait charmant. (N/A: Prends toi ça Tanya ! Nanananère !)

Elle relève le menton, essayant de garder un minimum la face et sort enfin de ce bureau. Bien bon débarras !

Lorsque je me retourne face à mon collègue de travail et occasionnellement cauchemar ambulant, il ne me quitte toujours pas des yeux. Sa bouche est entrouverte, ses yeux sont de plus en plus sombres. Humm... C'est parti alors !

Les paroles d'Angela et Alice me reviennent en tête à mesure que j'exécute ce qu'on a dit.

_Leçon numéro 1... Le séduire. D'abord utilise tes atouts. Assis toi en montrant tes jambes. Regarde le de temps à autre par dessus tes cils. Montre lui que tu es une femme n'ayant pas froid aux yeux..._

Ok ! Bon alors, montrer mes atouts. Montrer mes atouts.

Je me répète ces quelques mots pour me donner du courage. Comment je vais m'y prendre ?

Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres. J m'approche doucement, bougeant des fesses comme elles me l'ont montré. Je m'assois à la place que Tanya occupait tout à l'heure. Croisant les jambes sur le bureau, ma jupe se relève légèrement montrant le haut de mes cuisses.

Il déglutit et regarde mes cuisses avec une lueur si bestiale. Mon dieu ! Ça va être beaucoup plus facile que je me l'imaginais...

Je lui souris et fais semblant de rien. Regardant ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur le dossier sans réellement le comprendre.- **Alors tu en ****es****où**** ? **Ma poitrine s'approche du visage d'Edward, tandis que sa respiration s'accélère.

Je vois son visage s'approcher aussi et c'est à cet instant que je saute du bureau, m'éloignant de lui.

- **C'est pas mal ! **

- **Hein**** ? Quoi ? **A quoi penses-tu mon cher Edward ? (N/A: Oui c'est vrai ça à quoi il pense ?)

- **Je te disais que ce que tu as fait pendant mon absence était pas mal !** Déstabiliser l'adversaire...

Je m'assois sur une chaise face à lui. Me penchant par dessus le bureau, je lui mets ma poitrine sous les yeux tout en le regardant par dessus mes cils. Je continue d'une voix que j'espère sensuelle. -** Une femme nue buvant une boisson exotique... cela me semble tellement excitant n'est-ce pas ? **Ma langue passe sur mes lèvres. Un sourire en coin me gagne. Puis je finis par me reculer.

Il semble complètement perdu. Sa bouche reste inlassablement ouverte. Ses yeux restent accrochés à mon corps. Qui perturbe l'autre maintenant Edward ? (N/A: Oh putain la garce ! N/B : Moi je dis qu'il va ramer ce cher Edward, LOL) Et c'est loin d'être terminé ! Je commence à peine à m'amuser...

Je me lève et j'attrape le premier stylo qui passe. Mettant la pointe dans la bouche, je me tourne vers la porte une seconde. Heurk ! Je me suis trompée de sens. L'encre est dégueulasse ! (N/A: Elle en rate vraiment pas une ! Impressionnant ! N/B : Non quel boulet cette fille !) Je lui refais face, oubliant le goût âpre de l'ancre dans la bouche. Je suce le bon côté du stylo cette fois. Mes dents raclent le plastique, ma langue s'enroule autour. Ses yeux sont rivés sur l'objet. Sa pomme d'Adam tressaute de temps à autre lorsqu'il déglutit difficilement.

- **Néanmoins, pourquoi ne pas montrer un homme et une femme pour une fois.... **Je me lève de ma chaise et m'approche de lui. Posant mes mains derrière l'appui de son siège, je me penche sur son oreille- **Ils viendraient de finir de faire l'amour. Je vois bien nos deux amants ****couverts**** de transpiration, haletant... On pourrait faire un slogan du genre « après ****l'effort****, le réconfort ! » …** Mes paroles sont soufflées juste sur le lobe de son oreille. Mes cheveux effleurent sa nuque.

Il n'a toujours pas bougé et reste bloquer devant lui. Ses mains se resserrent quelque fois sur le bureau. Serais-tu en lutte intérieure mon cher Edward ? Bien. Dans ce cas, on continue...

_Leçon numéro 2. Le faire languir..._

_Il faut que tu lui montres ce que tu sais faire. __Reparle-lui__ de votre partie de jambes en l'air. Fais le languir en lui faisant croire qu'il pourrait t'avoir..._

Bien ! Parler de sexe... D'accord.

- **Tu ne trouves pas qu'une femme pendant l'orgasme est la plus belle chose au monde Edward, après la mise au monde d'un enfant bien évidemment. **Il relève les yeux vers moi et sourit.

- **Oui... Tu as tout à fait raison... Isabella ! **Oh merde ! Il se réveille... Bon et bien on va faire avec !(N/A: Il se réveille ? Je pense à mon avis que ça fait un petit moment qu'il est réveillé... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! N/B : Perverse. Tu ne penses qu'à ça... N/A: Merci...C'est un réel compliment venant de ta part)

- **Pour une fois que nous somme d'accord. On pourrait se servir de la sensation orgasmique pour montrer que la boisson fait énormément de bien... Par exemple. Lorsque nous avons couché ensemble. **Il s'étouffe une seconde avec sa salive puis me regarde choqué. Je décide de ne pas faire attention et continue sur ma lancée. -** Quand j'ai eu cette chaleur dans tout le corps. Quand mes parois se sont ****refermées**** sur ton sexe. **Je le regarde dans les yeux au mot sexe.- **Et bien, après ça je me suis dit qu'un grand verre à boire ne serait pas de refus ! **J'ajoute négligemment. Il est resté bloqué sur ma dernière phrase et semble complètement perdu. Tu voulais jouer non ? Un mec reste un mec ! (N/A: Surtout que celui-là fantasme depuis pas mal de temps sur notre héroïne mais elle ne le sait pas encore ! N/B : T'as qu'à raconter toute l'histoire tant que tu y es ! N/A: Bein je peux pas la raconter vu que je l'écris !)

- **Tu... Tu y as beaucoup réfléchis à ce que je vois. **Sa voix est rauque et ses yeux horriblement noirs. Oh que oui j'y ai réfléchis ! Mais ça tu peux toujours rêver pour que je te l'avoue !

- **J'ai juste quelques petits souvenirs...**

Je lève les épaules innocemment et je me retourne quelques secondes une nouvelle fois vers la porte pour essayer de garder mes rougeurs pour moi. Ne pas rougir ! Ne pas rougir !

Bon quelle était la troisième phase ? Ha oui...

_Leçon numéro trois. Le faire craquer... _

_Laisse toi aller et __anéantis-le__ ! _

Lorsque je vais me retourner pour lui refaire face, un torse me retient. Il est juste derrière moi. Trop facile... il me tend la perche en plus !

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** J'ai voulu ma voix assurée mais à la sensation de ses mains sur mes hanches, cette dernière a quelque peu tremblée.

- **Je vérifie ****quelque****chose****. **Sa voix est suave dans le creux de mon cou. Ses lèvres se posent sur la base de ma clavicule. Oh putain ! Ne le laisse pas gagner une nouvelle fois ! Réfléchis ! Réfléchis !

- **Oups !** Mon stylo vient par inadvertance de tomber sur le sol. Je me baisse, frottant mes fesses contre son érection et je récupère mon stylo. Son souffle se fait difficile. Il avance ses hanches imperceptiblement lorsque mes fesses se connectent à son sexe. (N/A: Normal quand même ! Là c'est plus de la provocation ! Il va la violer si ça continue. Quoique pour la violer il faudrait qu'elle ne soit pas consentante ! Hors je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas ! N/B : Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? N/A: Rhea ! Qu'est-ce qui me fait dire ça ? C'est d'Edward Cullen qu'on parle là !)

Lorsque je me relève, j'appuie bien sur son sexe et je me colle à lui. Ma main se glisse à l'arrière de ma tête et attrape ses cheveux entre mes doigts. Il remet ses mains sur mes hanches et souffle de bien être.

Je me frotte contre lui. Exagéré peut-être mais c'est le but non ? Sa respiration se fait bruyante. Ses lèvres se posent à nouveau sur mon corps. Elles deviennent avides à mesure que je continue ma petite danse érotique.

Voyant qu'il est fin prêt, je le relâche et je me sépare de son corps. Pfiou ! La chaleur m'envahit également. J'ai une horrible sensation d'humidité dans ma petite culotte et un irrépressible besoin de l'embrasser. Mais je ne ferais rien ! Il ne gagnera pas !

- **Bon ! Et si on s'y mettait ?**

Lorsque je me retourne pour voir s'il est tombé comme il faut dans mon piège, je suis satisfaite de sa mine déconfite et du renflement plutôt imposant dans son pantalon. Je le regarde souriante. Un de mes sourcils se alors lève et mes bras se croisent sur ma poitrine.

Il se racle la gorge et se reprend. Allant s'assoir rapidement derrière le bureau pour cacher quelque chose que j'ai de toute façon déjà vu. Il reprend d'une voix froide et retenue. -** On s'y met de suite ! **

Si tu crois que j'en ai fini avec toi, c'est mal me connaître !

…

POV E

Elle me fait quoi là ? Je n'en reviens pas ! Elle part pour soit disant une heure de je ne sais pas quoi d'ailleurs et revient plus de deux heures après, habillée d'une façon plus que... Sexy ! Merde ! Je suis à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus ! Comment elle a fait ? La garce !

J'ai décidé de me servir de Tanya pour quand elle reviendra mais j'avoue que sur ce coup, c'est elle qui me prend au dépourvu ! Elle se pointe dans cette robe et Bordel ! Elle est canon ! Elle est trop bandante !

Je lutte intérieurement pour ne pas la sauter sur ce bureau. Elle me met tous ses atouts sous le nez et moi, pauvre con que je suis, je suis incapable de répondre. La matant à outrance. Je suis simplement incapable de faire autre chose ! Comment elle fait ? Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! (N/A: Houuuu ! Ça sent la frustration moi je dis !)

Le pire ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est le coup du stylo ! Putain, combien on me l'a fait celui là. Et habituellement je me contrôle. Mais lorsqu'elle se frotte à moi. Bordel ! C'est limite... Je n'en reviens pas. Comment je vais faire pour résister ? (N/A: Le mieux c'est que tu ne résistes pas ! Non ? Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? N/B : Oh si. Moi je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi !)

Puis elle s'éloigne et là je sais que je me suis fais avoir comme un puceau ! C'est impossible ! Pas à moi ! Comment elle arrive à faire ça ? Jouer avec ma libido de la sorte. C'est déloyal ! (N/A: Bein voyons ! On aura tout entendu ! N/B : Mauvais joueur le Eddy, lol !)

Je me dis que dans un sens, heureusement qu'elle s'éloigne de moi, quitte à me rendre frustré. Je peux reprendre mes esprits et il est hors de question qu'elle gagne ! Oh ça non !

Ce soir, il faut que je baise ! Putain ! (N/A: Je suis volontaire !)

On finit par se remettre au travail, bien que nos idées ne soient jamais d'accord. Ses seins sous mes yeux et voir le haut de ses cuisses offerts à mon regard chaque fois qu'elle se penche. Je ne peux qu'abdiquer à ce qu'elle dit au final ! Faible ! Oh putain ouais ! Pour le coup c'est le mot ! (N/A: Bouge pas j'arrive !)

Le soleil est entrain de se coucher et je pense que notre journée arrive à sa fin. Pour un premier jour... Et bien ! Ça démarre fort !

- **Monsieur Cullen. **Tanya vient d'entrer dans le bureau. Voilà qui tombe à pic. Plan B !

- **Oui Tanya ? Tu désires ?** Ma voix est suave et je la regarde avec mon sourire en coin. Histoire qu'elle comprenne bien mes intentions.

- **Je me demandais, vu que vous avez fini avec Bella si ça vous dirait de venir boire un verre avec moi ? **Son regard ne laisse aucune équivoque à ce qui va se passer. Bien... Très bien !

- **Bien ****sûr**** Tanya... J'en serais honoré. **Son sourire s'élargit alors que je regarde Bella qui semble fulminée dans son coin. Voilà qui corse les choses n'est-ce pas ma belle ? (N/A: Oh le con ! Il veut s'envoyer Tanya ! Hors de question !)

- **Oh**** super... **Elle sautille sur place alors que Bella roule des yeux. **- Je t'attends alors ?**

- **Non ! J'ai pas tout à fait fini ici... On a qu'à se rejoindre au ''Rob&Co'' d'ici deux heures ? Ça te va ?**

**- D'accord. **Elle secoue la tête vigoureusement comme une de ces potiches blondes de la télé et sort du bureau non sans avoir jeté un œil à Bella. Je vois bien ce que ce regard veut dire. ''Je vais l'avoir et pas toi !''

Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Tanya, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de ce qu'il y a à prendre ici ! (N/A: Pourquoi je ne travaille pas là bas moi ? N/B : Et moi donc ? N/A: Et après c'est moi la perverse !)

Isabella n'a toujours pas bougé. Je vois bien qu'elle est énervée mais elle ne laisse rien paraître malgré le fait que ces yeux parlent pour elle.

- **Et toi Bella ? Que ****comptes-tu**** faire ce soir ?**

Au moment ou elle va répondre, la porte du bureau s'ouvre sur un type blond. Il est pas trop moche mais paraît tellement abruti. Quelques muscles bien placés par ci par là. Il est habillé d'une chemise de la poste et d'un jean. Ses cheveux sont en bataille et un sourire charmeur à la Ken pointe sur son visage. Ok ! C'est qui ce type ?

- **Bella... Ma belle ! Comment vas-tu ?**

Elle semble soulager tout à coup. Elle se lève en soufflant et se dirige vers Mike, d'après l'inscription sur son badge, pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Il semble quelque peu déstabilisé mais super content. Le pire à cet instant et que je ne vois rien d'autre que la poitrine de ma coéquipière s'écraser sur le torse de ce type et que je fulmine !

Merde ! Mais qu'il ne s'avise pas de la toucher ce connard ! (N/A: Hey bein ! Il est jaloux on dirait !)

Les grosses mains de notre Ken, se placent sur le bas des reins de Bella alors qu'il jubile.

- **Mike ! Comme je suis contente de te voir ! Alors ça va ? Depuis une semaine que je ne t'ai pas vu ! **Elle se mord la lèvre devant lui, bougeant d'un pied à l'autre et entortillant une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt. Attends ! Mais elle le drague ou quoi ?

- **Tu es ravissante aujourd'hui ! **Attention tu baves connard ! (N/A: Trop drôle ! Alors lui il l'a le droit de draguer Tanya devant Bella mais pas elle ! Bein voyons ! Et elle est où la marmotte ?)

- **Tu n'es pas mal non plus tu sais... **Oh pitié ! Lui ? C'est une plaisanterie ! - **Tu as encore pris du muscle ?** Elle pose sa main sur l'avant bras de notre Don Juan et lui sourit.

Je n'en reviens pas ! Faite comme si je n'étais pas là surtout ! Exaspéré par la situation, je me racle bruyamment la gorge. Il se retourne tous les deux pour enfin daigner me regarder.

- **Oh****excuse-moi**** ! Je suis impardonnable. **Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Isabella s'avance vers moi, Mike sur les talons.- **Edward, je te présente Mike. Mike je te présente Edward. Mon nouveau coéquipier.**

- **Enchanté**** Edward. **Il avance sa main que j'hésite à prendre. Je finis par la serrer plus que de raison en lui faisant un signe de tête. (N/A: Après les combats de chiens, voilà les combats de Coq !)

- **Je disais justement à Edward, que j'avais bien envie d'aller boire un verre avec toi ce soir... **Ah bon ? C'est ce qu'elle allait dire ?

Mike la regarde excité à cette idée et acquiesce vivement de la tête. Tiens, il me rappelle Tanya bizarrement !

- **Tu veux que je t'attende ? **Gentleman ! Mon œil !

- **Non c'est bon ! On a qu'à se retrouver ici d'ici deux heures ça te va ?**

- **Oui pas de soucis... Tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi Bella ! **On aura décidément tout entendu ! Mauviette ! - **Ou veux-tu aller ?**

- **Je ne sais pas... ****Surprends-moi**** ! **Elle a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et cette main sur son bras ! Pff ! Comment elle fait pour être attirée par un type pareil !

- **D'accord Chérie ! A tout à l'heure alors ! **Chérie ? Rho ! Le ringard ! (N/A: Putain c'est plus de la jalousie à ce niveau là !)

Il se penche et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue. Comme c'est mignon ! Mais je ne pense pas que Bella soit vraiment friande des petits baisers sur la joue mon pote ! La dernière fois dans l'ascenseur, tes petits baisers auraient été ridicules !

Mike sort du bureau nous laissant moi et Bella. Seuls.

Je suis en colère pour une raison inexplicable. Je me fous bien qu'elle s'envoie en l'air avec un abruti pareil. Juste qu'ils soient plus discret. Ce n'est pas trop demander ! (N/A: Bein voyons !)

Elle souffle et attrape ses affaires. Elle les fourre dans sa mallette à la va vite. - **Tu t'en vas déjà ? Je croyais que tu avais rendez-vous dans deux heures ? On a le temps ! **

- **Oui peut-être mais je dois ****rentrer**** chez moi et me préparer ! **Elle ne me regarde pas et continue de fourrer ses affaires dans son sac. Putain ! Mais elle ne peut pas me faire face quand elle me parle !

Sans que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle sort du bureau et va directement droit vers l'ascenseur. Merde ! Attends une seconde ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Hors de question !

…

POV B

Waouh ! J'ai réussi à déstabiliser Edward Cullen...

Mike est tombé à pic il faut dire ! Je sais qu'il a le béguin pour moi. C'est super simple.

Je sens tout le long le regard d'Edward sur mon dos. Et ça m'excite déraisonnablement. J'ai une putain envie de lui. (N/A: Ha bein on est deux! N/B : Non trois !)

En plus maintenant, il faut que je me coltine Mike tout une soirée. Super ! Il vaut mieux que je rentre maintenant. Histoire d'éviter de me retrouver seul avec Edward trop longtemps et de me laisser emporter par cette foutue sensation de chaleur chaque fois qu'il est à mes côtés.

Je mets donc vite mes affaires dans mon sac et je décide de partir tout de suite. J'ai le temps comme ça d'appeler Angela pour trouver un moyen d'échapper à ce Mike... Parce que merde ! Mais ce gars c'est un véritable boulet ! Un Tanya au masculin ! (N/A: Et bein ! Ça promet !)

Lorsque j'arrive devant l'ascenseur, je me dépêche de m'y engouffrer. Les portes commencent à se refermer lorsqu'une mallette empêche la fermeture.

Elles se rouvrent et font apparaître Edward devant mes yeux.

Il reste devant les portes, moi à l'intérieur tandis que nous nous affrontons du regard....

* * *

Hey ! C'est par ici !

Ce message s'autodrétuira dans trentes secondes...

A très vite

Et en attendant fanstamer n'a jamais tué personne !

Rhea&Luna


	6. Vous avez dit invitation ?

Hello Everybody !

Bon aller un nouveau chapitre tout chaud... Je tiens à dire que toutes les choses qui seront écrites dans cette fiction ne sont en aucun cas de ma responsabilité et que je reporte tout bien évidemment sur ma Rhea d'amour ! *Se sauve en courant avant qu'elle ne m'attrape !*

On se retrouve en bas...

POV B...

_Il reste devant les portes, moi à l'intérieur tandis que nous nous affrontons du regard..._

Je me sens prise au piège, comme une pauvre petite brebis égarée cherchant un échappatoire à ce chasseur qui ne fait que la traquer. _(N/A: Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre !*lève les yeux au ciel*)_

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux puis entre dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se ferment derrière lui. Je me recule jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le fond de la cabine.

Il s'adosse face à moi, le sourire en coin, les mains dans les poches. A quoi il joue ?

**- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de t'habiller comme ça pour être attirante ? **Il vient de me parler avec désinvolture et amusement.

Hein ? Quoi ? Il vient de me dire que je suis attirante ?

- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. **Ma tentative ne me parut pas très convaincante malheureusement. Je baisse le regard et admire soudainement la beauté de mes nouvelles chaussures. C'est vrai qu'elles ne sont pas mal finalement.

- **Et te comporter comme une trainée comme tu l'as ****fais**** il y a quelques minutes avec ce pauvre Mike n'était pas forcément nécessaire également. **Il me dit cela en regardant ses ongles d'une façon tout à fait naturel. Mais attend une seconde ! Il ne vient de me traiter de trainée ? Si ?

- **T'as dit quoi là ?**

- **Que si tu te comportes comme ça avec chaque ****mec**** que tu essaies de draguer, ****c'est**** ridicule. **

- **Non, tu n'as pas dit ça ! Tu... Tu viens de me traiter de trainée ?**

Je commence à voir rouge tandis qu'il ne répond pas. Il se contente de me regarder tout en souriant fière de sa phrase.

- **Et même si je l'avais dit. Ton comportement était tout comme. **Il renchérit sans réellement se rendre compte du danger qu'il encoure apparemment.

Je m'approche de lui et le toise durement.- **Tu retires ça tout de suite Cullen. **

- **Pourquoi je ferais ça ? **Il ne bouge pas. Toujours accoudé au le mur, il me regarde bouillir de l'intérieur et le pire c'est que ça semble l'amuser.

- **Tu te crois peut-être intéressant espèce de gigolo de pacotille, mais sache que Tanya est tout à fait le genre de nana qui pourrait être intéressée par un type comme toi. **Moi index s'abat durement contre son torse. - **Une fille blonde, niaise et complètement à côté de la plaque. **Ma voix est froide et sèche.- **Ecoutes moi bien cowboy d'opérette, avise toi encore une fois. Une seule et unique fois de me traiter de trainée et je te jure que ce qui te sert de bijoux de famille disparaîtra en même temps que ta sale gueule d'emmerdeur ! Est-ce qu'on s'est compris ?**

Il se met à rire. De toute évidence il ne me prend pas au sérieux. - **Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?**

- **Toi et tes menaces ! **Il s'esclaffe toujours de rire alors que je n'ai qu'une envie. Lui coller mon poing une nouvelle fois dans la figure.

- **C'est ça ! Profite de rire maintenant ! **Je me tourne sans plus faire attention à lui et retourne à ma place. J'essaie par tous les moyens de me calmer parce que l'entendre s'esclaffer à mes côtés est une réelle torture.

- **Si le fait que je te dise que tu te comportes comme une trainée t'atteint autant c'est qu'il doit y avoir une part de vrai dans mes paroles non ? **Il veut sa mort ne n'est pas possible.

- **Parce que tu crois que vouloir t'envoyer en l'air avec l'autre godiche te semble mieux peut-être ?**

- **Qui te dit que je veux m'envoyer en l'air avec Tanya ? **Il sourit encore et toujours. Se foutrait-il de moi ? Humm... Je crois bien en effet.

- **Oh**** arrête s'il te plaît. Tes sourires ridicules, tes regards charmeurs, ton invitation. Ne me prends pas une imbécile s'il te plaît ! **Je commence à m'agacer de son comportement. La mayonnaise commence vraiment à me monter et mon pied entame un mouvement de haut en bas montrant mon agacement.

- **Serais-tu jalouse ? **Il s'approche à son tour de mon corps et me regarde bizarrement. Son regard à l'air fiévreux. - **Parce que si c'est ****le**** cas, dois-je te rappeler que tu as déjà eu ta part il y a quelques mois ?**

- **Comment oses-tu me dire ça ? Ce n'était rien et je n'en ai rien à faire de toi, ni de tout ce qui peut se passer dans ta vie. Tu t'envoie qui tu veux ! Je ne suis nullement jalouse. **Je lui débite mes paroles sans vraiment les pensées mais au moins ça a eu le mérite de lui rabattre son clapet.

- **De toute façon je n'ai pas ****gardé**** un souvenir mémorable de ce pseudo rapport sexuel entre nous alors... **Continue à t'enfoncer ma fille ! C'est ça. Je soulève des épaules en regardant ailleurs qu'en face de moi.

- **Tant mieux dans ce cas nous sommes deux ! **Il se recule et est retourne de son côté.

Je trouve le trajet vers le rez-de-chaussée affreusement long tout à coup. C'est très étrange. Il est à l'arrêt ou quoi cet ascenseur ?

- **D'ailleurs ton numéro de drague avec ce cher Mike était tout à fait ridicule. Si tu crois réellement arrivé à trouver un mec en t'y prenant de la sorte... **

- **Tu es ****sûr**** de toi ? **Il acquiesce tandis que je m'avance de nouveau vers lui. - **Si je suis si ****nulle**** que ça. **Ma poitrine effleure son torse. Ma bouche s'approche de son oreille. - **Pourquoi est-ce que je sens ta respiration se hacher ****?**Ma main s'approche doucement de son pénis par dessus son pantalon.- **Et pourquoi chaque fois que je fais ça. **Elle se pose sur son membre qui se met à gonfler rapidement dans ma main.- **Ton érection se réveille ? Il me semble que je ne suis pas si ****nulle**** que ça dans ce cas ? Non ?** Ma main reste sur son érection. Ma langue lèche son lobe d'oreille.

Ses yeux se ferment et sa bouche s'entrouvre. - **Bella...**

Mon nom provenant de sa bouche dans un filet de voix. La chaleur de sa longueur dans ma main. Mon dieu ! Je me suis fais prendre à mon propre jeu. Il ouvre les yeux et me fixe alors d'un regard noir et enfiévré. Une soudaine humidité inonde mes sous-vêtements tandis que mon cœur s'accélère.

Je veux répliquer quelque chose lorsque je suis projetée sur le mur de derrière. Mon dos claquant contre les portes de l'ascenseur tandis que sa bouche se pose durement sur la mienne.

Une de ses mains dans mes cheveux. L'autre sur ma hanche. Il me rapproche de lui tout en glissant sa langue dans ma bouche. Je gémis brusquement, me sentant partir dans les méandres de ma libido.

Je veux résister. Vraiment ! Mais comment ? Tout en lui est une invitation au sexe.

Sa longueur se frottant contre mon centre chaud. Ses mains se baladant sur tout mon corps. Sa langue bataillant avec la mienne dans un toucher sauvage pourtant terriblement excitant. Comment je peux résister ? _(N/E: Question pertinentes ! Ne lui résiste pas dans ce cas ! Laisse-nous savourer ! N/R : mais on veut bien participer)_

Je finis par répondre à son baiser. Cette fois, c'est moi qui le pousse contre la paroi en face de nous. Son dos claque contre le métal alors que je l'embrasse avidement.

- **Tu te rends compte que chaque fois qu'on en arrive à cet instant, il y a un ascenseur autour de nous ?**

Son sourire en coin et sa voix suave ont raison de moi.- **Ferme la et embrasse moi !**

Il revient sur ma bouche et reprend là ou il s'est arrêté.

Ses mains effleurent ma poitrine, mes cuisses, mon sexe. Elles remontent finalement vers mes fesses et se resserrent autour de ces dernières. Il me soulève du sol m'obligeant à encercler ses hanches de mes jambes. Mes mains attrapent son visage. Je lui mordille sa lèvre inférieure et lèche sa langue.

Il se met à grogner durement. Me plaquant de nouveau contre le mur, ma tête claque sur la surface métallique et l'humidité dans mon pantalon devient une vraie fontaine.

- **Edward si tu ne fais pas quelques choses tout de suite je te jure que... **Je ne peux finir ma phrase car sa main vient de passer sous ma jupe, cassant la barrière de mon string. Il bouge de ses doigts longs et fins en moi;- **Hum... Oui...**

J'ai la tête en surchauffe. Mon esprit ne répond plus et mon cœur va s'arrêter d'un instant à l'autre s'il continue à... Oh putain ! Oui !

Edward vient de glisser deux doigts en moi. Il me pompe durement tout en parsemant mon cou de baisers mouillés. Sa langue se mêle à la tache de temps à autre, titillant juste le lobe de mon oreille.

Je n'en peux plus. Je vais exploser. Il joue de ses doigts divins sur mon bouton de plaisir en même temps d'aller et venir. Je relève sa tête d'une main dans ses cheveux et je l'embrasse sauvagement.

La tigresse qui sommeille en moi se réveille et il va regretter ce putain de plaisir qu'il me procure rien qu'avec ses doigts.

Sa bouche descend dans mon décolleté. Je bascule la tête en arrière, lui laissant plus de place et respire difficilement. Je gémis de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Au plus je crie et au plus il accélère ses gestes. Mes mains s'agrippent à ses épaules. Je le griffe alors que je sens une nouvelle coulée d'excitation descendre sur sa main.

Il sourit et me regarde de ses yeux noirs de désir.- **Serait-on excité Miss Swan ? Ce n'est pas très correct vilaine fille ! **

Non mais à quoi il joue ? Vilaine fille ? Comment veut-il que je me comporte comme il faut alors que ses doigts font des vas et viens incessants dans mon vagin et qu'en plus c'est horriblement bon. Le pire c'est que sa stupide phrase combinée à ce qu'il me fait... Arrhhggg !!! Au secours !!! _(N/E: Tu m'étonnes ! Je compatis ma vieille... Je compatis)_

Je me mords la lèvre espérant pouvoir contenir à la fois ma rage qu'il ne puisse se la fermer pendant un moment pareil et mon envie de lui sauter dessus. _(N/E: Heu... Bella... Tu lui as sauté dessus !)_

Il tourne ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi et son pouce pratique une merveilleuse friction sur mon clitoris. Là s'en est trop ! Mes parois se resserrent. Mon dos s'arque. Ma poitrine se levant vers son visage. Ma tête bascule en arrière et j'hurle son nom, bien malgré moi, dans un ultime effort.

Il me regarde tout ce temps. Sans se départir de son sourire et il me repose sur le sol. Ses bras me retiennent de ma chute imminente, tandis que j'essaye de reprendre ma respiration. Une main sur le cœur, mon corps baisse vers l'avant.

Quand enfin je me calme, je relève le visage et reste scotcher par le spectacle devant moi.

Edward. Le visage joueur, les yeux désireux. Ses cheveux encore plus décoiffés à cause de mes tentatives désespérées de m'accrocher à quelque chose. Il est face à moi, entrain de se lécher les doigts emplis de ma semence les uns après les autres.

Ses yeux se ferment lorsqu'il savoure apparemment le goût de mon jus. Il feule de plaisir et relève son regard vers moi.

Je suis à nouveau excitée et ni une ni deux, je lui ressaute dessus. Enroulant directement mes jambes autour de ses hanches, mon string ne ressemblant plus à rien, je sens sa longueur toucher ma partie toujours aussi sensible.

- **A ton tour maintenant... **Il grogne tandis que je reprends sa bouche avidement. Son dos repose contre une des parois et soudain.

- **Hum Hum ! **Un ? Quoi ?

Je tourne la tête vers la personne qui vient de se manifester. Les portes de l'ascenseur sont grandes ouvertes et le type du ménage est face à la porte. Le regard complètement choqué, la bouche grande ouverte. Il tient son chariot d'une main et s'apprête à mettre son autre main devant ses yeux.

Je regarde Edward, puis le type de l'entretient et de nouveau Edward. Lui semble frustré et en colère. Mais finalement, il me repose sur le sol. Ma jupe retombe sur mes cuisses.

- **Bonjour Carl ! Tu es en avance ce soir ? **Je me ressuis les coins de la bouche encore humide et rougissante je le regarde genre surprise qu'il soit déjà là.

Il reste complètement béat devant moi et finalement il clignote des paupières. Ses yeux font la navette entre Edward et moi. Puis il regarde sa montre et reporte son regard sur notre duo.

Je décide d'en finir avec ce sentiment désagréable de gêne et m'avance naturellement vers son chariot à ustensiles. - **Au ****fait**** très joli plumeau.**

Je m'enfonce plus qu'autre chose je crois. - **Hum... **Je me racle la gorge et une main dans les cheveux je lui souris.- **Bon ! Je crois que je vais y aller moi ! **

Un regard vers Carl puis vers Edward. Tout deux me regardent désorientés et surpris. Quoi ? Ils ne s'attendent quand même pas à ce que je me complaise dans le rôle du dindon de la farce non ?!

Je secoue de la tête et remettant un minimum ma coiffure, je sors de l'ascenseur sans me retourner. Mes joues sont horriblement cramoisies. Mes cuisses sont encore humides. A tel point que chaque fois que je marche, j'ai une impression de coulée sur mes jambes. Un petit regard vers mes mollets m'indique que j'ai de la chance. Ce n'est qu'une impression.

Ma robe est quelque peu débraillée et j'ai encore la sensation des doigts d'Edward en moi. Soudain, la révélation se fait d'elle même. Merde ! Je viens de me faire peloter durement dans une cabine d'ascenseur en plein boulot par le mec que je déteste le plus au monde et qui est foutrement sexy malgré cela ! Et le comble de tout ça, c'est que putain en plus d'avoir aimé, Carl le type de l'entretien m'a surprise les fesses à l'air bloquée contre une des parois entrain d'embrasser sauvagement mon coéquipier. Sur MON lieu de travail ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Mais jusqu'où ça va aller entre nous bordel ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'après cela, la seule idée qui me vienne en tête et que putain de bordel de merde ! Je suis super frustrée moi aussi.... J'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air. Et pas avec n'importe qui. Je veux m'envoyer en l'air de toutes les manières possibles avec mon stupide et arrogant coéquipier qui est à ces heures perdues mon « ex-mari » ! Oh bon sang ! Je suis dans la merde !

Au moment où je pense que ça ne peut pas être pire. Mon talon se prend dans une bouche d'égout et évidemment je me vautre comme il faut sur le sol dur.- **AÏE ! **Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Putain ça fait mal ! (_N/A: Elle en rate pas une celle là ! C'est dingue !)_

Je me relève comme je peux mais mon talon cassé n'arrange en rien la situation de colère qui m'habite à la seconde. Heureusement que personne ne m'a vu.

Tutute !

- **Un problème ma belle ? **Et voilà, honte ultime ! Edward vient de passer devant moi, assis dans son bolide et a bien évidemment assisté à toute la scène.

Je marche rapidement vers ma voiture en boitillant à cause de mon talon en moins et en pestant contre ce connard de première. Puis je monte dans ma voiture. Ma chaussure s'accroche dans le tapis alors que je viens à peine de m'asseoir. Mon coude essayant de me libérer pour pouvoir enfin enclencher la première finit par appuyer sur le klaxon faisant hurler le bruit sur toute la rue déserte.

Ok ! On se calme et on recommence calmement. Allez Bella ! Inspire, Expire... Voilà c'est bien continue.

Comment ma journée pourrait être encore plus pourrie ? Je pose ma tête désespérée contre le volant et souffle pour me détendre. Une vibration dans mon sac me fait sursauter.

J'attrape le portable et regarde qui est l'emmerdeur qui vient de me surprendre alors que je viens à peine de me détendre.

« _Slt Boté, C Mike. Je voulé just savoir a kel heure je vien te chercé se soir ? Bisoux tou plein »_

Je cauchemarde c'est ça ? Comment j'ai pu oublier ça ? Putain ! Mais non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Et puis où est-ce qu'il a appris à écrire celui là ? Je n'ai jamais vu un message avec autant de fautes... Il n'est jamais allé à l'école ou quoi ? C'est dingue pour un gars de la poste ! (_N/A: Bella il livre juste le courrier, pas besoin de bac + 4 pour ça je crois ! N/B : non il faut bac +5, lol)_

J'ai trouvé ce qui pourrait rendre ma journée encore plus pourrie que ce qu'elle n'est déjà. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver de pire ? Qu'un immeuble me tombe sur la tête sûrement. Par pur réflexe, je regarde l'immeuble d'en face pour vérifier qu'il ne s'écroule pas. Non c'est bon ! Je peux rentrer maintenant.

…

- **Angie ! J'ai un énorme, immense et horrible problème ! **

Je viens de franchir la porte de mon appartement le téléphone à l'oreille. J'ai tout de suite appelé Angela et sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit, j'entame la source de mon immense problème.

- **Salut Bella ! Tu vas bien depuis tout à l'heure ? Moi ça va super bien ! Merci beaucoup de t'en inquiéter ! ****Oh**** oui mais toi aussi tu me manques... **

Je lève les yeux au ciel et reprend d'une voix faussement gentille.

- **Angela. Ma chère Angie... Si tu savais ce que tu m'as manqué ! Comment vas-tu amie de toujours ? Ta journée n'a pas été trop longue j'espère ? **Je joue la fausse intéressée alors qu'au fond je ne fais que penser à mon problème.

Mon ongle atterrit dans ma bouche et je marche dans mon appartement inconsciemment en faisant les cent pas.

- **Mais je vais bien Bella d'amour...Et ma journée s'est très bien passée, bien que ma meilleure amie ****m'est**** accaparé ce midi plus de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour pouvoir avoir un cours de comment séduire le mec le plus sexy du monde en trois ****leçons****. Ça a marché ??**

- **Respire Angie...**

- **Si tu m'appelles c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Je me ****trompe**** ?**

Je ne réponds rien, continuant de me ronger l'ongle bien que mes pas cessent. - **Oh**** oui, il s'est passé quelque chose ! Ton silence en dit long ! **

- **Non ! Enfin si... Peut-être ! **

- **Oui ou non ?**

- **Oui...** Je souffle ma réponse dépitée et je m'assois sur mon canapé. Ma tête finit dans mes mains alors que je me fustige d'avoir été trop faible.

-**Oh**** oui !! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Raconte ! Je veux tout savoir ! **

**- J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez dit de faire. J'ai joué avec ses nerfs et j'avoue que j'ai ****apprécié**** ça. Il a craqué...Et...**

Je me tais soudainement, plus très sûre de vouloir finir ma phrase. - **Et ???**

- **Et j'ai fini collé à une des parois de l'ascenseur la jupe remontée sur le ventre Edward entrain de me faire plaisir avec ses doigts... **Je débite ma phrase le plus rapidement possible en fermant les yeux fortement sachant parfaitement le ridicule de la situation.

- **Waouh**** ! Et alors ? C'était comment ? Pourquoi vous ****n'êtes**** pas ****allés**** plus loin ? Bella si tu t'es encore ****freinée**** pour des raisons stupides ****saches**** que tu devrais vraiment t'envoyer en l'air parce qu'à force tu vas finir vieille fille avec ton chat et ton ''God-miché'' ****que**** tu auras fini par baptiser Edward...**

- **Mais t'es complètement cinglée ma parole ! **

- **Oh**** non ! Je pense que de nous deux c'est toi qui est ****la**** plus cinglée ! (**_N/A: ça me rappelle une conversation avec ma Rhea d'amour... A savoir qui est là plus tarée de nous deux ?! Question stupide ! C'est elle bien sur ! N/B : tu n'as rien compris à la conversation. C'est toi la plus tarée !)_

- **Mais attends une seconde... Vous vous êtes ****arrêtés**** ? Alors qu'il avait ses doigts dans ton vagin ? **J'adore vraiment sa façon d'envisager les choses. Levant les yeux au ciel encore une fois, j'essaie de l'écouter sans pour autant sauter au plafond.- **Comment t'as fait pour t'arrêter ?**

- **Bein c'est à dire que... **Je me frotte le front nerveusement, tapant du pied sur le sol et me mordant la lèvre.- **On... On a été surpris en ****quelque****sorte****... **

- **Surpris ? **

- **C'est à dire que... **Je dois être rouge de honte à l'heure actuelle. Heureusement que je suis seule !- **Le gars. Tu sais Carl... **

- **Tu veux dire le vieux rabougri qui s'occupe de l'entretien ? **

- **Oui... Exactement Carl le vieux rabougri qui s'occupe de l'entretien... **J'ai envie qu'elle comprenne sans que je n'ai à lui expliquer l'état d'embarras dans lequel je me suis retrouvée.

- **Ne me dis pas que c'est lui qui vous a surpris ? **Je ne réponds rien, attendant sa réaction qui n'allait arriver dans. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un... Un rire énorme envahit le combiné du téléphone à tel point que j'ai du le reculer de mon oreille. Je m'attendais à une réaction d'hilarité mais à ce point...- **Oh putain Bella tu ****n'en****rates**** pas une ! **

- **Merci Angie... J'adore parler avec toi ! C'est tellement rassurant...**

- **Bon, très bien, vous avez été surpris et alors ? Vous ****n'allez**** pas en rester là quand même ! Si ? ****Allez**** ma belle, remonte en selle et montre à ce Don Juan de pacotille qui est Bella Swan ! **

- **Je ne crois pas que ce soit... **Elle me coupe la parole.

- **Hum Hum ! Bella la prude au placard ! Tu vas te faire ce gars et te l'exorciser une bonne fois pour toute de la tête.**

- **Angie... **Je roule des yeux.- **Encore faut-il que je me ****sorte**** de la panade dans laquelle je me suis foutue.**

- **Qu'est-ce t'as encore fait ?**

- **Et bien... Maintenant que tu me poses la question, il se trouve qu'en voulant rendre ****jaloux**** Edward, j'ai en ****quelque****sorte**** proposé un rencard à Mike Newton ce soir...**

- **QUOI ?!! Mais t'es malade !!!!**

- **Angela pas la peine de HURLER ! Je t'entends ! Et puis je m'en mords déjà assez les doigts comme ça rassures toi.**

- **Bon de toute façon t'as pas le choix. Sors avec ce type répugnant ce soir, montre lui qu'il est ****très gentil et que tu resteras une très bonne amie dans ****tous**** les cas. Surtout insiste bien sur le mot AMIE ! Cette soirée pourra peut-être aider à clarifier les choses. C'est une bonne chose finalement. Tu as raison ! Alors vas-y ! Prépare-toi et sors avec ce type ! Oui c'est bien...**

- **Heu Angie ? Tu essaies de convaincre qui là ?**

Elle se met à rire et je la suis de peu. Regardant l'heure sur le cadran de mon horloge, je vois avec horreur qu'il est déjà passé vingt heures.

- **Bon, il va falloir que j'aille me préparer.... **Je traîne des pieds toujours le téléphone à l'oreille et commence à chercher une tenue assez décontracte pour ce soir.

- **Surtout rien de trop provoquant, mais soit jolie quand même. On ne sait jamais quelques fois qu'un beau ****mâle**** passe par là ! **

Je ris de son entrain et trouve finalement mon bonheur. - **Aller je te laisse, passe une bonne soirée... **

- **Pff ! Comme si elle... **Bip, Bip, Bip... Elle a déjà raccroché. Cette nana est vraiment dingue. C'est à se demander qui est la célibataire de nous deux. Elle a toujours été très extravertie. Malgré son amour de toujours, elle ne s'empêche pas de regarder lorsque l'occasion se présente un beau mec qui passe par là. Bien sûr un coup de coude plus tard, et elle me fait part de son jugement pour que je me lance et que j'aille lui parler. Elle doit vivre le célibat par procuration certainement. Quand je dis qu'elle est barge !

- **Bon aller Mike ! A nous deux ! **Et voilà que je me parle toute seule...

J'espère au moins que la soirée ne sera pas un fiasco et que je vais vite rentrer chez moi et pouvoir me glisser dans un bon bain chaud et boire un petit verre de vin.

...

Alors vérifions une dernière fois. Tenue pas trop sexy.

Je regarde ce que je porte encore une fois. Une jupe en jean assez courte mais décontracte. Un petit top légèrement décolleté noir. Une paire de petits escarpins de la même couleur que mon haut. Cheveux détachés, boucles d'oreilles discrètes. Je pense que ça ira.

Un regard à mes sous-vêtements. Coton blanc et petite fleur. Tue l'amour au cas où ! Ça marche à tous les coups. On est jamais trop prévoyante ! (_N/E: Elle ne doit pas se souvenir de qui est Mike je pense !)_

La sonnette de la porte retentit. - **J'arrive ! **J'ai hurlé ma phrase de la salle de bain. Je récupère mon sac à main sur le canapé au passage et ouvre la porte.

- **Bella salut. **Mike. Pile à l'heure. Vingt et une heure vient de sonner et je regrette déjà ce rendez-vous. Il s'est changé. Ses cheveux sont gominés. Il porte un tee-shirt gris par dessous une chemise en flanelle bleu à carreau. Son jean est clair et fait ressortir à merveille ses affreuses santiags marron. Mon dieu ! Qui met encore ça ? Il s'est pris pour un cowboy ou quoi ?

- **Mike... Comme ça me fait plaisir. **Mon sourire faux cul et faussement enjoué semble le convaincre. Il approche son visage du mien et m'embrasse sur la joue. Une soudaine envie de me frotter la joue à l'endroit où il a posé ses lèvres me prend. Je me retiens toutefois et sors de l'appartement fermant à clé derrière moi.

- **Alors ****où**** est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? **Toujours faire la conversation pour éviter les questions épineuses ! (_N/A: Moi j'aurai bien aimé des questions épineuses !Vas-y Miky lâche toi ! N/B : euh. Je veux pas faire de cauchemar moi ce soir)_

- **C'est une surprise... Tu m'as dit que tu adorais ça... **

Je le regarde encore une fois en souriant tout à fait faussement et soulève des cils gentiment en glissant entre mes dents.- **J'ai dit ça moi ? **En réalité je déteste les surprises. Non en fait, rectification, je ne déteste pas les surprises. Ce que je déteste c'est d'être déstabilisée. Comme avec ce couillon de coéquipier qui doit surement être entrain de s'envoyer mon assistante. Une boule de rage remonte alors que je me rends compte de Mike parle depuis environs cinq minutes tout seul.

Je n'ai rien écouté à ce qu'il me racontait jusqu'à ce que.- **Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?**

- **Heu... Oui pourquoi pas ?! **Jai sorti ça comme ça, essayant de cacher tant bien que mal le manque d'information que j'ai à cet instant. Super ! Et bein ça promet ! (_N/A: T'aurais peut-être pas du dire ''oui'', je le sens mal ce coup là.. N/B : en même temps, c'est toi qui écris l'histoire. Heureusement que tu sens les choses, non ?)_

- **Alors c'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ? **Oh merde ! Mike sourit bêtement en me regardant avec douceur. Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire là ?

- **Heu... Bien ****sûr**** Mike ! Pas de problème. **Et aller ! Enfonce toi encore une fois surtout !

- **Waouh**** ! T'es la première nana qui me dit oui ! J'en reviens pas que tu acceptes sans même me faire galérer avant... **Bon apparemment, je viens de me faire embarquer dans un nouveau rendez-vous sans même m'en être rendu compte.

- **Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! C'est normal voyons. Entre AMIS... **J'ai bien insisté sur le mot comme me l'a conseillé Angela et je lui ai donné un petit coup de coude en même temps. Lui montrant bien mes attentions. Amis Mike ! Répète après moi, AMIS !

- **Oui mais quand même, de là à accepter de ****te**** mettre presque nue devant un groupe de jeunes ****peintres**** juste par amitié c'est juste trop... Trop toi ! **Il me soulève du sol pour me faire tourner dans les airs. Je souris n'ayant pas tout compris jusqu'à ce que l'information arrive à mon cerveau. Me mettre nue devant un parterre de jeune artistes peintres. Ok. De... Un... QUOI ????? Non mais il est malade !!!! Il est dingue !!!

Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre.- **T'es génial. ****J'ai**** trop envie de te dessiner depuis un bon moment. Si tu savais ce que ça me fait plaisir. **Oh merde ! Je fais quoi ? Je le gifle ? Je lui hurle dessus que ce n'est qu'un grand malade et qu'il devrait aller se faire soigner ?

- **On en reparlera d'accord ?** Pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi ? Ah oui parce qu'il me regarde comme un môme qui vient de découvrir son cadeau de noël. Il a l'air si content que je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire non. Mais putain Bella, je t'ai connu plus franche que ça quand même !

De toute façon c'est trop tard, je me suis trahie seule. Il faut juste que je trouve un stratagème pour échapper à ça maintenant. Oh le boulet ! Je ne vais jamais m'en sortir !

- **On y est ! **Il vient de me chuchoter les mots à mon oreille. Je lui souris, dégoutée et me recule un peu de son corps discrètement.

Je regarde l'endroit où il nous a emmenés. Je trouve étrange qu'il préfère marcher mais en effet, le bar n'était pas très loin de chez moi. Donc quelques minutes plus tard nous sommes devant le... Mes yeux regardent le nom du bar... ''Rob&Co''...

Ce nom me dit quelque chose mais je ne vois plus où j'ai bien pu l'entendre. Mike revient à mes côtés et me tend son bras. - **On y va princesse ? **Ce surnom pourtant si innocent me fait affreusement penser au nom que l'on donne à son chien ou son chat. Je lui fais un sourire que doit plus ressembler à une grimace et passe finalement mon bras sous le sien.

**- Tu vas voir, il est super ce bar ! **

Lorsque nous franchissons les portes, il y a plein de monde. Toutes les tables sont pratiquement pleines. C'est plutôt chaleureux je dois dire. Des banquettes blanches dans les quatre coins de l'endroit. Chaque banquette a sa table. Des néons, des lumières tamisées rendent le lieu feutré et attirant. La musique est sympa également.

- **Il y a du monde... On ne trouvera peut-être pas de place...**

- **Non t'inquiètes, j'ai réservé ! **Il semble fier de lui. S'avançant vers un mec à l'accueil, il s'adresse à lui avec une classe mal assurée et quelque peu ridicule.

- **Bonsoir, Mike Newton. J'avais réservé ****une table pour deux**** ce soir pour vingt et une heure.**

- **Je suis désolé monsieur mais il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde ce soir et malheureusement pour vous nous avons été obligé de donner votre table à un autre couple qui ****a**** réservé également et dont la table ****a**** été donné tout comme la votre. Je suis ****confus****...**

- **Quoi ?! C'est une blague ? Il est hors de question que je sorte d'ici sans que ****je n'ai**** eu ma table ! **

- **Mike c'est bon vient... **Je lui tire sur le bras.- **Des bars ****ce n'est**** pas ça qui manque ici ! **

- **Non Bella ! J'ai réservé ! **Il regarde la salle rapidement. - **Je peux savoir qui nous a pris notre place ?** Il s'adresse au type sans vraiment être tendre. Mais c'est vraiment un boulet ce gars ! C'est dingue !

- **Ce jeune couple là bas... **L'homme nous montre la table en question. Mon cœur s'accélère et je vois rouge. Oh je n'y crois pas !

- **Viens Mike ! On va ****récupérer**** notre table ! **

Je l'attrape par la main et sans lui demander son avis, je l'entraîne vers la table en question. Les deux personnes ont la carte entre les mains et n'ont pas encore remarqué notre arrivée.

- **Edward ? Tanya ? Mais quelle bonne surprise ! **Je souris de la façon la plus polie et bat des cils.- **Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?**

**- Bella ? Mais... Qu'est-ce ?...** Tanya ne sait plus quoi dire et j'avoue que le regard qu'elle a à cet instant est tout bonnement énorme. Je retiens un rire et me tourne vers Edward. Il affiche un sourire immense. Serait-il content de me voir ? Certainement pas autant que moi.

- **Et bien ! Quelle coïncidence. Vois-tu Mike, ici présent. **Je montre Mike du pouce.- **A décidé de m'emmener dans ce bar ce soir pour notre rencard. **Je regarde froidement Tanya et Edward puis soudainement beaucoup plus douce j'ajoute.- **Vu que vous êtes là. Ça ne vous dérange pas qu'on se joigne à vous ? **Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Non mais je ne suis pas net ce soir moi !

**- Non ! **

- **Bien ****sûr**** !**

Cette soirée va être divinement intéressante. Edward sourit plus grandement et bouge légèrement de ses doigts sur la table. La vue de ses longs doigts fins attire mon œil tout de suite provoquant une nouvelle humidité dans la partie basse de mon corps.

Une soirée intéressante ou pas !

* * *

Ouf ! C'est bon j'ai réussi à lui échapper...

Merci pour les reviews... Je m'y colle demain... Vous allez toutes avoir droit à un "mea culpa" dans les règles de l'art à la Lunaland ! mdr Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu non plus la dernière fois, mais j'ai un peu de problème avec mon emplois du temps ces jour-ci ! Sorry... *Fais son calimero...* (Sans commentaire Rhea !!!! Ni toi Delph !!! Et encore moins toi, Caro !!!)

Enfin bref, Alors ce chapitre ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous ne croyez comme même pas que j'allais les faire s'envoyer en l'air si vite ? Si ? Et bein raté ! XD

Je crois que je vais aller me coucher avant de dire des choses que je vais regretter moi !

Ha merde ! Rhea revient... Viiiiittteeee

Bisous les filles et à Mardi pour mon autre fic...

Ho juste, avant que je n'oublie encore une fois... Les non-inscrites... Je VOUS AIME ! Encore des reviews comme les votres et je vous prêtes Eddy pour la semaine... Tentant n'est-ce pas ? Alors lachez vous !(Donc Vic, Gwam, Ju', Bibounette, Isa et Pat... Encore quelques une comme ça et vous allez m'avoir sur le dos ! lol Merci beaucoup ! J'adore vous lire aussi !)

Rhea&Luna


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Everybody !

Oui je sais... En retard Luna ! Je suis vraiment désolée...

Petite baisse de régime avec ma Rhea, on s'excuse pour tout ! Moi, je dis que pour qu'on se remette comme il faut au travail, il nous faut des reviews... Parce que les mises en favoris et en alertes ça nous fait super plaisir mais ça ne nous suffit pas ! On ne vous en demande pas beaucoup si ??? N'empêche que ça nous aiderait à avancer plus vite et mieux...*petits yeux de chien battu*

Bon d'accord, on prendra ce qu'on nous donne, mais sachez que vos avis compte beaucoup pour nous et que l'on passe environs cinq heures tout les jours pour travailler sur nos chapitres et nos différentes fictions, en plus du taff habituel ! Alors ça mérite bien un petit encouragement non ??

Bon ça va...*lève les yeux au ciel*... Je vous laisse tranquille ! XD

Réponse aux non inscrite:

Océania, Rho ! Mais qui est cette sadique qui a coupé cette superbe partie de jambes en l'air ??? La vilaine ! Elle mérite le fouet sur le champ ! Ho bein c'est moi on dirait... Hihi ! Merci pour le compliment en tout cas ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous

Ju', Alors ma belle ! Je vois que le dernier chapitre t'a plu !!! XD J'en suis ravie. Alors est-ce que le jeu du chat et de la souris va encore durer longtemps ??? Bonne question ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Rhea ?? On lui dit ? *Elle secoue la tête néagtivement tandis que son sourire sadique réapparait*. Humm... Elle est si cruelle ! Et bien il va falloire que tu le découvres par toi même dans ce cas... hihihi ! Voyons comment se passe la soirée... Merci encore de tes encouragements ! Bisous

Guam, TU N'AURAS JAMAIS L'ADRESSE DU TRAVAIL DE NOTRE EDWARD !!!!!! Hors de question ! Nous d'abord ! XD Qui a dit frustration ??? En plus dit ça à ta Beta c'est de sa faute ! LOL Merci en tout cas de nous laisser un message de ton passage ! Bisous à très vite !

Elodie52, Bon vu que tu as le même prénom que moi et que tu adores notre fiction et bien tu as le droit au 'BIG UP' de la semaine ! LOL Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que ton ordi survivra à de nouvelles crises de rire... ;-)

Pat, Bein oui comment va se passer la soirée ????? Moi aussi ze veux savoir ! Ha oui, c'est vrai je le sais déjà ! *hihihi* pardon... Mon petit moment blondatitude ! Bisous merci encore !

Anne, non ils ne peuvent pas prendre les escaliers... Ils vont finir par faire un culte de l'asenseur. ^_^ Moi, je dis que je ne regarderai plus les ascenseurs de la même manière. Ha toutes celles qui en ont un chez elles, courage les filles ! Et je suis désolée pour vos petites culottes ! mdr Merci pour ta review et ton petit passage... A très vite !

Ok ! Je crois que je n'ai oublié personne... Alors juste avant de commencer ce chapitre, juste un petit coucou à mes deux chouchounettes perverses et sadiques d'amour ! Caro et Ma Delph ! Venez lire notre petit délire fictif... "xALHSblogx" vous attend les filles ! Les DCE-District sont en place et ça va faire mal ! De l'humour, du sexe, encore du sexe et de l'Edward vêtu d'une sacrosainte veste en cuir... Houuuu ! Tentant ! Alors venez nous lire !

Rhea et moi même, avons le plaisir de vous présenter enfin ce nouveau chapitre de ''Je te hais moi non plus''...

Bonne lecture

POVE

**- Comme ça me fait plaisir d'être avec toi... **Tanya vient de m'agripper le bras et en profite pour s'approcher de moi. Ses seins touchent de temps à autre mon torse tandis qu'elle me parle d'une voix mielleuse qui pourtant est si vulgaire.

Je tente un sourire qui doit certainement ressembler à une grimace, puis je reporte vite fait mon attention sur nos pas. Elle ne doit se rendre compte de rien car elle continue à parler en battant exagérément des cils et en roulant des fesses à mes côtés. Bien que ce geste soit totalement futile pour me séduire. Je ne marche pas derrière elle mais à côté, donc je ne peux pas voir son déhancher. Elle peut paraître tellement stupide des fois et mille fois moins marrante que Bella.

Bella... Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe entre nous. Certaine fois, je la déteste et d'autre fois, j'ai presque envie de lui arracher ses vêtements et de lui faire l'amour sauvagement contre son bureau. (_N/A: Mais pourquoi il se retient cet idiot ?? N/B : sa bêtise bien sûr ! Mais non, Luna, il t'attend toi !)_

Ce qui vient de se passer dans l'ascenseur... Bordel ! Elle ne m'a pas lâché avec une érection, mais avec en plus un putain sentiment de frustration. Si seulement ce Carl n'était pas arrivé à cet instant. Putain ! Cela dit, je n'aurais pas obtenue ma vengeance. Je veux que ce soit elle qui me tombe dans les bras, pas moi ! Et pour le coup, j'avoue que j'étais limite. (_N/A: Il était limite ? Il plaisante là ?! Il allait pratiquement la violer ouais !)_

Avoir son jus entre mes doigts, sa petite chatte trempée pour moi, son regard perdu dans le plaisir. Je n'aurais jamais pu lui résister ! Oh merde !

Quand j'ai voulu la rejoindre dans l'ascenseur; je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça. Je voulais la mettre hors d'elle. Je voulais la provoquer. Mais merde ! Quand elle a commencé à s'énerver, voir ces joues se rougirent à mesure qu'elle parlait, voir ses membres bougeaient quand elle s'emballait dans ses répliques, voir sa bouche articulait des mots que je n'écoutais même plus au final. Je voulais la baiser une nouvelle fois. Cette nana est un appel au sexe. En plus cette tenue, merde ! Elle veut ma mort !

J'avais finalement retrouvé mes esprits et j'essayais de garder un semblant de froideur devant elle, mais au fond je n'avais qu'une envie... Elle...

Lorsque les mots ont franchis ma bouche en lui montrant qu'elle n'était rien pour moi et qu'elle ne me faisait aucun effet, je me suis malheureusement fait trahir par ma stupide érection qui s'est bien évidemment manifestée lorsqu'elle avait posé sa main sur mon sexe. Après tout avait dérapé. Elle m'a embrassé et je n'ai pu me retenir. Sa fragrance, ses gémissements, sa bouche contre la mienne...

Oh bordel ! Rien que d'y penser et déjà mon corps se réveille. Heureusement que mon jean cache assez ce petit problème.

**- Tu m'écoutes Eddy ? **Et merde ! Je l'avais oublié celle là. _(N/B : qui ne l'oublierait pas !)_

- **Non pas vraiment en ****fait****... Pour tout te dire, j'ai arrêté de t'écouter à partir du moment ****où**** tu m'as ****parlé**** de la robe que tu portais à l'enterrement de ta cousine ! Et mon nom c'est Edward ! **Elle me regarde en souriant et en battant toujours des cils. Puis elle lève les épaules.

- **Bon bein il faut que je ****reprenne**** tout alors... Bon qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? ****Ah**** oui ****!**** Gertrude...** Elle se remet à parler sans arrêt tandis que je me pince l'arrête du nez.

Calme Ed ! Calme ! Cette nana te sera très pratique par la suite. Et puis pense à Bella qui est entrain de sortir avec l'autre abruti. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne pense pas à toi, elle. Elle doit certainement être entrain de finir avec Mike ce que l'on a commencé dans l'ascenseur...

Tanya continue de parler encore et encore tandis que j'essaye de trouver quelque chose de positif à sa personne. Histoire de me donner du courage...

Aussi, qu'elle idée d'avoir accepter une sortie avec elle. Tu t'attendais à parler littérature avec une nana pareille ? La prochaine fois, réfléchis avant d'agir.

De toute façon maintenant on y est alors... Trouve un truc à te mettre sous la dent. Elle peut très bien te servir dans ton petit problème actuel, non ?

Regarde d'un peu plus près, elle a de gros seins. Mes yeux dévient vers sa poitrine. Ensuite, elle a un beau corps aussi : des fesses assez fermes et je suis sûr qu'elle est ouverte à pas mal de choses. Tu pourrais en profiter. (_N/A: Du moment qu'elle ne parle pas oui !)_

- **En plus Joséphine m'a assuré que la couleur pourpre n'était pas à la mode cette année alors il était hors de question que...** Non ! Je ne crois pas que ça peut marcher ! Même avec le plus agréable corps, cette femme n'est définitivement pas pour moi. Ses jacassements incessants commencent vraiment à m'énerver d'ailleurs.

- **Bon Tanya est si on entrait dans le bar maintenant ! **Je la pousse à l'intérieur du bar et m'avance vers le type de l'accueil.

- **Bonsoir, je sais que nous venons un peu à la dernière minute mais nous aurions aimé une table pour deux. S'il vous plaît. **Je m'approche du gars et lui tend un billet de cinquante dollars. Il me sourit et attrape le billet.

- **Suivez-moi... **Il nous fait traverser la salle et nous indique enfin la table qui nous est destiné.

Galant, comme toujours, j'ouvre la chaise à Tanya qui ne l'a apparemment pas remarqué. Elle s'assit sur la chaise d'à côté. Résultat c'est un monumental courant d'air que je me prends à la place devant tout un bar plein à craquer ! (_N/A: Bien fait !)_

Je fais abstraction de cette petite erreur de parcours et je finis par m'assoir sur cette chaise en soufflant de résignation. Tanya n'a évidemment rien remarqué vu qu'elle est toujours entrain de parler.

- **J'adore ce bar... Et puis cette ambiance... Elle me fait ****penser**** à ce resto dans lequel ****j'ai**** passé une soirée pendant mes vacances en Italie. Je t'ai parlé de mes vacances au ****fait**** ?**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. On ne va pas y arriver je crois !

- **Tu as du me parler de tout Tanya. **Je suis exaspéré par cette nana. Je décide de l'ignorer cinq secondes le temps de me commander quelque chose à boire. De préférence quelque chose de fort. Du whisky ? Parfait.

…

Je commence à ressentir les premiers effets de mes trois verres de whisky. Les paroles de Tanya s'envolent à mesure qu'elle les débite et déjà j'apprécie un peu mieux la vue.

Ses seins s'offrent à ma vue chaque fois qu'elle se penche pour attraper son verre. Je vais peut-être pouvoir m'enlever cette Bella de la tête finalement.

- **Dis-moi Tanya... Je t'ai dit que tu étais très charmante ce soir ?**

- **Eddy...** Elle approche sa bouche de mon visage et me regarde avec des yeux envieux. Je passe mon bras derrière sa chaise et je me rapproche d'elle. Elle semble satisfaite car enfin elle se tait un peu.

Peut-être est-ce l'alcool ou mes couilles qui se mettent à parler mais j'ai envie de la chauffer un peu. Mon sourire en coin fait son apparition et j'approche mon visage de son oreille.- **Cette robe te va à ravir... **Je lui chuchote dans l'oreille des paroles que je ne pense pas le moins du monde. Mais si cela me permet de penser un peu à autre chose qu'à Bella.... (_N/A: Pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas y penser je trouve que le prénom de Bella revient beaucoup quand même ! N/B : lol. Moi je dis qu'Ed est accro)_

- **Chanel...** Tanya vient de parler dans un souffle tandis qu'elle approche dangereusement son visage du mien.

- **On s'en ****fout****...** Je vais l'embrasser quand une effroyable odeur d'ail envahit mes narines.- **C'est quoi cette odeur ?**

- **Quelle odeur ?** Lorsqu'elle parle près de mon visage, je me recule soudainement. Ok ! J'ai trouvé la source.

- **Tu as pris quoi comme cocktail ? **Je crois que c'est raté pour ce soir ! Hors de question que je couche avec une nana qui a l'haleine d'un cheval !

- **Heu... Je ne sais plus. Mais on s'en ****fout**** ! **Elle recommence à approcher son visage du mien alors que moi je recule le mien. J'attrape rapidement la carte et je la mets entre nos deux visages.

- **Et si on reprenait un verre ?** Faire semblant de rien Ed ! Un autre whisky ne peut que te faire du bien.

Tanya prend sa carte également et n'a de toute évidence pas compris la source de mon éloignement car elle reprend le même cocktail une nouvelle fois. Là c'est sûr, je vais finir ma soirée seul.

- **Edward ? Tanya ? Mais quelle coïncidence ! **Peut-être pas finalement. Un immense sourire apparaît sur mon visage. - **Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? **Elle est superbe ce soir. Sa mini-jupe met ses jambes divines en avant. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombent sur les épaules. Ils laissent une vue magnifique sur sa poitrine, certes un peu moins imposante que celle de Tanya mais définitivement plus jolie. Parfaite pour mes mains. J'ai encore la sensation de son corps entre mes doigts. Oh merde ! C'est le retour de la banane au milieu de la forêt ! Mais comment fait-elle pour me donner une érection d'un simple regard. Putain de merde !

.- **Vu que vous êtes là. Ça ne vous dérange pas qu'on se joigne à vous ? **Je suis perdu dans mes pensées à rêver aux merveilles que je pourrais faire à cette nana quand une main atterrit sur ma cuisse.

Tout de suite je regarde Tanya. Cette dernière a des yeux qui lancent des éclairs. Elle veut certainement que je chasse Bella et Mike par la même occasion.

- **Non ! **

- **Bien ****sûr**** !**

Tanya et moi avons parlé en même temps. Elle n'a pas l'air satisfaite de la soirée mais pour moi c'est une aubaine que je ne peux pas rater. Tanya reporte son attention sur nos invités tandis que je me décide à commencer notre petit jeu habituel. Histoire de prendre la température.

Mes doigts s'agitent nonchalamment sur la table tandis que je regarde Bella, mon menton dans mon autre main.

Ses yeux sont rivés sur le mouvement de mes doigts et sa bouche s'entrouvre. Elle est à point !

…

POV B

Nous sommes tous les quatre assis à la table. Je suis à côté de Tanya, face à Edward tandis qu'elle fait face à Mike.

Apparemment Edward a préféré changer de place. Il a prétexté un problème d'odeur inhabituelle venant de ce côté et préfère s'éloigner de la source le temps qu'il fasse quelque chose. Je pense qu'il parle de l'établissement. Mais lorsque Tanya se tourne vers moi; j'ai tout de suite compris son problème et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

- **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? **Je retiens ma respiration comme je le peux tandis que je fais un signe négatif de tête.

- **Rien du tout Tanya. Je repensais juste ****à**** un truc qu'Edward m'a dit aujourd'hui. **Toutes les têtes sont braquées vers moi. Je rougis alors qu'Edward relève un sourcil.- **Rien d'important cela dit ! **

Personne ne parle. Mike regarde Edward, Edward me regarde moi, Tanya regarde Mike tandis que je regarde Tanya. La situation est assez étrange. Je ne sais pas quoi dire et sentir le regard d'Edward braqué sur moi. La sensation d'humidité m'envahit à nouveau. Ça faisait longtemps tiens !

Je frotte mes jambes l'une contre l'autre et regarde la façon dont les néons bougent avec les musiques. J'admire la décoration, les mouvements du barman à mesure qu'il enchaîne les cocktails, les personnes qui dansent sur la piste. Enfin, je regarde tout ce qui peut faire que ce silence passe plus vite.

- **Vous avez choisi ? **Le barman vient d'arriver. Pile au bon moment celui là. Mike vient juste de poser sa main sur la mienne que j'ai mise sur la table. J'ai vivement retiré ma main faisant semblant de me recoiffer les cheveux.

- **Un whisky ! **Edward et moi avons parlé en même temps.

Un léger regard dans sa direction et nos yeux se croisent. Il me sourit tandis que je me lèche la lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux se posent sur ce geste. Sa pomme d'Adam bouge lentement lorsqu'il déglutit.

Je croise mes jambes et bouge légèrement ma jambe droite. Pure réflexe nerveux.

Sans le vouloir, ma chaussure tape contre la jambe de l'une des personnes face à moi.

Mike ne réagit pas. Il continue à regarder la blonde pulpeuse se pavaner sur la piste. Pas très discret Mike sur ce coup ! D'ailleurs, bizarrement Tanya semble vexée. Non ! Ne me dites pas que lui aussi est déjà passé dans son lit ?! Quoique cela ne m'étonnerait pas. C'est une véritable ''Marie couche toi là cette nana !''

Je reporte mon attention sur Edward. Ce dernier me regarde d'une façon étrange. Sa pomme d'Adam bougea lentement lorsqu'il déglutit. Ses yeux fixent mes lèvres tandis que sa mâchoire se crispe. (_N/A: Il ne devait pas s'y attendre à celle là notre Eddy ! Pas vrai ?!)_

Je vois que Monsieur est très réceptif ce soir... Serait-ce l'alcool qui te fait cet effet mon cher Eddy ? Ou bien... Cela ?...

Au moment où je souris vicieusement devant mes pensées, mon pied se faufile de lui même sur le mollet de ma cible. Est-ce le premier verre que je viens de boire qui me donne le courage de faire cela, ou simplement le fait d'avoir Edward à ma merci. Mais sans que je réfléchisse réellement, mon pied remonte sur sa cuisse tandis que mon voisin d'en face se tend comme un arc. Il me fixe de ses yeux assombris.

Évidemment, en parfaite innocente, j'attrape mon deuxième verre et je glisse ma paille dans ma bouche. Je suce la paille en même temps que ma chaussure atterrit sur le membre gonflé d'Edward.

Ses mains arrivent sur mon pied. Je pense qu'il va me repousser mais au lieu de ça, ses doigts caressent ma cheville. Ils remontent vers mon mollet me provoquant des frissons partout sur les bras. J'esquive un tremblement.

- **Tu as froid Bella ?**

Mike me regarde captiver tandis que la chaire de poule prend de l'ampleur jusqu'au haut de ma poitrine.- **Non Mike. Ne ****t'inquiète**** pas... C'est le glaçon... **

Tanya me jette un œil puis finit par appeler le barman une nouvelle fois. Elle reprend son cocktail sans même nous demander si nous voulons boire un verre. Mon whisky me monte à la tête. Je commence à ressentir les premiers effets de l'alcool lorsque je sens la main d'Edward m'enlever ma chaussure.

Je le regarde surprise puis je lui souris. Tu veux jouer ? D'accord... (_N/A: Ho ! Ho !)_

Mes doigts de pied se dirigent vers son sexe. Il entrouvre la bouche lorsque je commence un mouvement lent de vas et viens sur son membre. Il semble bien à l'étroit dans son jean.

Son regard est fiévreux. Ses mains s'accrochent au bord de la table et il respire plus fortement.

Heureusement, lorsque je reporte mon attention sur Mike et Tanya tous les deux semblent pris dans la découverte de la piste de danse. Tanya saute sur place tandis que Mike continue à mater la fille blonde.

- **J'ai envie d'aller danser moi ! **Elle commence à être émécher et ses phrases deviennent encore moins claires qu'à l'origine. (_N/A: C'est dire le niveau ! N/B : vaut mieux pas le connaître)- _**Tu viens Edward ?**

J'ai toujours mon pied sur son érection et je m'applique à lui procurer du plaisir avec mes orteils.- **Non Tanya... Merci...** Il semble essouffler en parlant. Ses yeux sont un peu floutés tandis qu'il regarde son verre fixement. Tanya ne s'en offusque pourtant pas. Elle hausse les épaules et se lève.

- **Tant pis ! Viens Mikie !! **

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle l'entraîne à sa suite sur la piste. Je me retrouve seule avec Edward qui reporte son regard sur moi.

- **Tu n'imagines même pas ce que tu es entrain de me faire Isabella...**

**- Et je peux savoir ce que je te fais exactement ??** Mon pied suite à ma phrase appuie une nouvelle fois sur son point sensible. Il s'arque et approche instinctivement son bassin vers la table demandant plus de contact.

- **Ca... **Je souris victorieuse tandis que j'accélère le mouvement.

- **Vraiment ? **Je joue les innocentes. Mon pied s'active sur son membre alors qu'il feule de plaisir.

- **Bella. **Est-ce un avertissement ? Sa voix est sauvage. Ses yeux sont noirs, ses mouvements accompagnent les miens...

- **Oui ?** Je reprends ma paille entre mes dents et fais exprès de renverser une goutte de ma boisson dans mon décolleté. Il fixe le mouvement. Ses yeux se rétrécissent sur la vue de mes seins.- **Oups !** Mon doigt recueille la perle de whisky sur ma poitrine. Je relève le regard vers lui et dans un mouvement délibérément long j'amène mon doigt à ma bouche. J'enfonce mon index jusqu'au fond de ma gorge et sourit devant la vision de son corps raidi par l'envie.

Il se lève de sa chaise et fait tomber ma chaussure sur le sol. Puis d'une voix froide il me regarde.- **Toi ! Moi ! Toilette ! Cinq minutes ! **

Et il est parti vers je ne sais où, me laissant seule à la table.

Je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir. Avoir cette emprise sur lui m'a excité plus qu'autre chose. J'ai envie de sexe. De quelque chose de fort et sauvage. J'ai envie de me laisser aller...

Je me recoiffe, le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Puis je récupère ma chaussure sous la table. Lorsque je me relève ma chaussure à la main, Tanya est assise à la chaise d'Edward et me regarde fixement.

- **Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?**

- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Tanya ! **Je remets ma chaussure en essayant de faire abstraction de la dinde face à moi qui me sert d'assistante.

-**Oh**** tu ne vois pas ? Et bein je vais te rafraichir la mémoire dans ce cas. Edward est à moi c'est compris ? Rien qu'à moi ! Il m'adore et va me tomber dans les bras avant que tu ****n'es**** eu le temps de le voir venir...**

- **Oui Tanya bien ****sûr**** ! Tu sais quoi ? Cette petite conversation ****est**** très passionnante et enrichissante mais excuse moi... Je dois aller ****aux****toilettes****.** Je me relève, réajuste ma jupe et laisse cette blondasse seule à table.

Lorsque j'arrive au niveau des toilettes pour hommes une conversation attire mon attention.

- _**Dis-moi Ed... Comment tu fais pour te mettre toutes les nanas à tes pieds ? **_

- _**Ecoutes Mike, Bella tu ne te la feras jamais ! Laisse tomber ! **_

- _**Tu veux parier ? Cette nana m'a dans la peau je te dis ! **_Non mais je rêve ! Il parle de moi là ?!

- _**Si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème laisse la tranquille t'as compris ? **_Je sens au son de la voix d'Edward que c'est bel et bien une menace. Ils se sont crus dans un combat de coqs ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas un trophée bordel !

Je commence à bouillir tandis que de l'autre côté de la porte la tension monte d'un cran.

- _**Tu veux parier ? Bella sera à moi d'ici quelques jours. Elle me mangera dans les **__**mains**__** avant même que tu n'es pu la baiser ! **_Mike parle d'une voix sûre de lui. Je vais lui faire ravaler sa fierté à ce connard moi !

- _**Bella n'est pas une fille qu'on baise espèce d'enfoiré ! **_Un bruit retentit contre le mur. - _**Tu l'as laisse tranquille c'est clair ? **_La voix d'Edward est menaçante. Non mais attend une minute ! Il me défend là ou je rêve ?

- _**Hey ! Ça va mec ! Pas la peine de t'énerver ok ? De toute façon cette nana ...**_La voix de Mike meurt alors que j'approche mon oreille de la porte. J'essaye d'entendre la suite de la conversation. Cette nana est quoi ? Je suis quoi ? Putain Mike ! Si tu ne me dis pas tout de suite ce que tu étais entrain de ….

Je ne peux finir ma pensée car la porte s'ouvre brusquement me faisant basculer en avant.

- **Haaaaaaa !! **Je m'effondre sur quelqu'un, me retenant comme je peux en posant mes mains sur son torse. Je m'étale sur lui alors que ma tête est sans que je ne m'en rende compte réellement nichée dans son cou pendant le drame.

- **Pardon... Je suis ****désolée**** je... **Ma phrase s'interrompt quand je relève les yeux. Edward me tient dans ses bras. Ses yeux me fixent alors qu'il semble surpris de me voir ici.

Nous restons fixés quelques instants, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'esquisse un mouvement. Mes mains deviennent moites et mes membres fébriles.

- **Tu vas bien ? **Hein ? Quoi ? Il vient de me demander si je vais bien ? Alors que merde ! Je viens de l'écraser de tout mon poids !

- **Ho bein vas-y te gêne surtout pas Bella ! **Je relève vivement la tête vers la personne qui vient d'entrer dans les toilettes des hommes. Encore affalée sur Edward, j'essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe.

- **Calme toi Tanya c'est juste une chute... **Je me redresse difficilement en rougissant. Mes yeux regardent partout sur moi, histoire de connaître les dégâts. Apparemment tout y est. Je redescends ma jupe qui s'est quelque peu relevée et reporte finalement mon attention sur ''blondasseland !''

- **Ouais ! Bien sur ! ****Profiter**** d'une fausse chute pour mettre le grappin sur Edward ! **

- **Ecoutes Tanya ! Je suis tombée ok ?! ****Ce****n'est**** pas de ma faute s'il était derrière la porte ! **

- **Tu me crois assez stupide pour croire tes conneries ? Laisse-moi rire ! **

Non mais elle se prend pour qui cette … Cette ! Rha ! Je vais me la faire !

- **Ecoutes Tanya. Bella te dit la vérité alors tu l'as ferme ! **

Je me retourne vers Edward. Il a bu ou quoi ? Ha oui c'est vrai il a bu ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il a avalé une pilule rose ?

- **Mais Eddy... Elle... Et nous ? **Tanya semble autant décontenancée de la situation que moi.

- **J'ai raté quelque chose ? **Mike ! Il arrive vers nous en remontant la braguette de son pantalon. Je le toise durement alors que je m'avance vers lui menaçante.

- **Attends une minute espèce de garce ! **Tanya m'attrape le bras et m'oblige à reporter mon attention vers elle. Je suis consumée par la colère et son geste me met hors de moi. Je me retourne et je jette ma main dans sa figure.

- **Toi tu ne me touches pas c'est compris ? **Ma voix est plus que froide alors que je respire fortement. Mes membres tremblent de colère tandis que Tanya se tient la joue la bouche grande ouverte.

- **Je vais te tuer Salope ! **Elle se jette sur moi et commence à me tirer les cheveux.

- **Lâche-moi pétasse ! **Je lui griffe les bras et j'esquive au maximum ses attaques bien que de temps en temps quelques uns de ses gestes arrivent à m'atteindre. Un déchirement retentit dans la pièce restreinte. Je continue mes assauts tandis que j'entends des gens arriver dans le couloir.

- **Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Le combat de boxe ça sera pour une autre fois. **Edward vient de m'attraper par la taille et m'oblige à lâcher prise tandis que Mike attrape Tanya.

Elle a les joues rouges et les yeux ensanglantés. Ses cheveux sont en batailles, ses vêtements complètement débraillés. -**Oh**** sale garce ! T'as vu ce que tu as fait ? Mon tee-shirt est complètement déchiré ! Il est foutu ! Tu vas me le payer très cher Swan ! **

Son ton menaçant ne me fait pas peur. Je la toise durement tandis que je lui aurai bien remis ma main dans la figure.

- **Au moins comme ça tu n'auras plus non seulement le tempérament ****d'une**** pute, tu en auras aussi l'allure ! Et puis tu crois faire quoi hein ? Aller voir Papa ?**

- **C'est une bonne idée ! Tu vas regretter ! **Comment ose-t-elle ? Cette petite fille bourgeoise est stupide ! Cette blonde décérébrée ! Cette salope à deux euros !

- **Tanya tu ne feras rien du tout ! **Edward parle d'une voix calme tout en me retenant d'en foutre une à cette pouffiasse blonde ! - **Tu n'oseras pas parce que tu sais très bien que ton père ne prendra jamais le risque de perdre son meilleur élément dans la concurrence ! **

- **Mon père n'en a rien à faire de cette fille... **Elle me jette un regard hautain puis se radoucit devant Edward.

- **En es-tu certaine ? Penses tu réellement que ton père ****voudra**** virer Bella sachant qu'il ****perdra**** non seulement son meilleur élément mais aussi MOI ! Parce que je ****travaille**** avant tout avec Bella ne l'oublies pas ! **

- **Tu... **Elle devient rouge et nous regarde Edward et moi par alternance. On pourrait pratiquement cuire des œufs sur son front tellement elle doit bouillir de l'intérieur. Je suis toujours en colère contre elle, mais j'avoue que le fait qu'Edward prenne ma défense à cet instant me calme quelque peu. Je suis à la fois surprise et rassurée de la tournure de la soirée.- **Tu l'as défend elle ?**

**- Je ne défends personne. Mais si tu tentes quelque chose contre Bella tu tenteras aussi quelque chose contre moi et sache que je suis très mauvais joueur ! **

Elle ne sait quoi dire l'espace d'une seconde puis agite des bras telle une gamine.- **D'abord toi lâche moi maintenant ! **Ses mains attrapent celles de Mike et elle se sépare de lui. - **Je me casse de cette soirée minable ! **Elle se rhabille rapidement puis prend la direction de la porte.

Je reporte mon regard sur l'autre connard de Mike Newton et m'apprête à répliquer.- **Edward lâche moi s'il te plait ! **Ma voix est menaçante tandis que mes yeux lancent des éclairs à Mike.

- **Heu... Tanya attend moi, je pars aussi ! **Mike vient de décamper comme un lapin lorsqu'il a vu les mains d'Edward se détacher doucement de mes bras.

Ils sortent tous les deux de la pièce bousculant au passage les gens qui s'étaient ameutés à l'entente du grabuge que nous avions provoqué.

Je me suis calmée légèrement, respirant calmement en fixant les clients curieux.- **Y-a rien à voir ! Circulez ! **

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de leur dire de dégager. Je suis déjà assez embarrassée par la soirée et je n'arrête pas de penser que dès lundi les journées vont être affreusement longues avec Tanya !

- **J'ai besoin d'un verre ! **J'attrape le bras d'Edward et je nous guide jusqu'au comptoir.

Nous nous sommes assis sur les tabourets.- **Et moi donc ! **

Un regard rapide et tous les deux nous nous sommes souris. **- Quelque chose de fort ? **Je demande ça à Edward sachant à l'avance sa réponse. Il hoche de la tête et me regarde amusé.- **Hey garçon ! Deux ****whiskys****secs**** s'il vous plaît ! **Le type du bar me fait un clin d'œil et en deux temps trois mouvements je me retrouve le verre à la main.

- **A la tienne ! **Edward et moi parlons en même temps. Nous entrechoquons nos verres et avalons cul sec nos verres.

- **Un autre ! **Encore parler en même temps ! C'est dingue la façon que nous avons de penser de la même manière. Et puis c'est quoi ce sourire en coin trop craquant qu'il a constamment quand je suis à ses côtés. Rha ! Ce type m'énerve !

Le deuxième verre suit. Je le bois cul sec à nouveau. La brulure dans ma gorge ne se manifeste même plus à mesure que les verres s'enchaînent devant mes yeux...

…

- **Au faite merchi Ed ! Je ché po ce que chj'auré fait si t'avais po été là tu sais !** Je titube bizarrement. Le monde semble au ralenti autour de moi. Ma vue est floue mais j'ai l'impression de flotter comme sur un nuage.

- **De rien Becha ! Heu pardon Bucha... heu merde ! J'arrive pu à dire ton nom ! **Il se met à rire et à cet instant je trouve que c'est le plus beau son que je n'ai jamais entendu.

**- Ché Bella ! Bella ! **Je touche son torse dur de mon index en essayant de ne pas tomber parce que tout tangue tellement. Mon corps qui est jusqu'alors sur mon tabouret finit sur les genoux d'Edward. Mes bras sont autour de son cou alors que ma bouche n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne.- **Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive Edward ? **Ma voix est soudainement plus nette et plus claire. Ma vision est moins floue alors que j'ai l'impression de voir Edward pour la première fois.

Ses iris sont tellement particulières. Elles sont vertes mais un éclat nouveau brille en elles. Ses cheveux sont décoiffés comme à son habitude mais il faut dire que ma main touchant inlassablement leur texture n'arrange en rien leur état. Sa bouche est si délicatement dessinée. Elle est fine mais à la fois pulpeuse. Son sourire ferait fondre même un iceberg en plein mois de décembre dans un Alaska désertique.

Oui j'ai l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Je fixe ses yeux quand ma bouche s'approche de la sienne.

Doucement, mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Leur texture est une pure extase et c'est gémissante que j'entre ma langue dans sa bouche.

Son goût mélangé à l'alcool rend le moment tellement plus fort. La sensation de plénitude m'envahit. Je gémis une nouvelle fois contre ses lèvres et demande plus de lui. Il me serre dans ses bras alors que ses lèvres se font avides contre les miennes.

Je me dégage de son étreinte et je me lève de mon siège.

- **Suis-moi ! **Sa main dans la mienne, je nous emmène vers la sortie.

Nous rions tous les deux comme des enfants et nous arrêtons toutes les cinq minutes dans la rue pour nous embrasser. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Mon cerveau est beaucoup trop embrumé par l'alcool et l'ivresse du moment.

Edward semble être dans le même état. Il ne lâche pas ma main et se laisse emmener dans la direction de mon appartement.

- **Bella ! Tu ché qu'on est complètement bourré ! **

- **Ouep ! **Mes bras se nouent autour de son cou. Je me frotte effrontément contre son corps tandis qu'il grogne.

Les rues se succèdent avec les mêmes gestes l'un envers l'autre. Je me plais à embrasser son cou et sa clavicule tandis qu'il prend mon lobe d'oreille entre ses dents. Nos respirations se confondent. C'est tellement agréable. Il rit sans arrêt et il est si beau.

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure lorsque nous arrivons devant les portes de mon immeuble. Mes cuisses se frottent l'une contre l'autre. Mon ongle atterrit dans ma bouche alors qu'Edward est appuyé d'une main contre le mur face à moi.

Son regard fait la navette entre mes seins et ma bouche. Je souris et je l'attrape par le col de son tee-shirt...

- **A nous deux maintenant ! **Je titube jusqu'à lui. Mes pieds s'emmêlent les uns aux autres me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il me rattrape dans ses bras. Nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Ce soir, je ne suis plus Bella ! Il n'est plus Edward ! Je ne sais même plus qui nous somme exactement mais j'ai envie de lui et c'est en plongeant ma bouche sur la sienne que je le lui montre. Nous nous écroulons sur le sol ensemble moi au dessus de lui...

A cet instant, juste une chose me revient en tête... Cette soirée est définitivement pleine de surprise !

* * *

Hoho ! La soirée n'a pas l'air d'être finie apparemment !

L'acool fait des ravages de toute évidence...

La suite au prochain chapitre. Vous voulez la suite ? On a besoin de vous pour remotiver les troupes alors c'est à vous de jouer maintenant !

Merci encore à tout le monde !

Bisous

Rhea&Luna


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou les gens,

Pour ce chapitre, c'est moi la bêta de votre Luna adorée qui publie. Eh oui, Luna a des problèmes de connexion et ne peut malheureusement pas être avec nous ce soir. Donc, c'est moi Rhea qui m'y colle. Pas de chance pour vous!

Nous sommes désolées du retard, mais nous nous sommes accordées un petit week-end ensemble pour décompresser et recharger les batteries auprès de Mickey, Astérix et le préféré de Luna, j'ai nommé Obélix.

Nous revoici en pleine forme et prêtes à vous conter les aventures lemonesques de nos deux héros. Et vous pouvez me croire, il vont souffrir. Hey oui, les sadiques perverses sont de retour pour leur jouer un mauvais tour! Ok, je fais pitié! Mais pour ma défense, mon frère m'a obligé à regarder pokémon et j'ai été traumatisée. Luna pourra vous le confirmer.

Le rythme de publication reste le même que d'habitude.

Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces lectrices qui ne nous laissent pas de reviews. Comment voulez-vous que l'on reste motivée si vous nous encouragez pas! Après, on est obligée d'aller chercher du réconfort auprès d'Astérix, Obélix, Mickey and co, et de traumatiser les enfants avec nos idées perverses et sadiques.

Mais bon, un grand merci pour les mises en alertes et bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices. Mais laissez nous vos impressions dans des reviews! On a besoin de vos avis pour avancer.

BeeMe, voici la réponde de Luna à ta review : "tu attendais la suite avec impatience... Alors soit ! La voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira en tout cas. Ta review m'a beaucoup plu et c'était très rafraichissant de lire autant de choses positives, surtout en ce moment ou les reviews sont assez difficile à obtenir... Alors merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de faire part de ton avis. Bisous à très vite."

O0beautiful-holidays0O, nous te disons un grand merci. Pas de souci, on s'occupe de te prévenir. On espère que la suite de plaira. Bisous de la part de Luna.

Marion, ravies que tu es découvert cette fic. Merci pour tout. Gros bisous.

Guam... "Arrête de soudoyer Rhea pour avoir l'adresse d'Edward ! Hors de question que je filtre ce trésor avant que l'on en est pleinement profiter ! désolé... Mouhahaha ! Alors Accro ? Tant mieux... Et ce n'est que le début... Et pour ton petit problème d'apnée et de marque sur ta souris. Bein... T'as qu'à t'en prendre à Rhea... Moi je ne suis que les doigts. Elle c'est le cerveau". Voici la réponse de Luna. Je rajouterai ceci : ne l'écoute pas! elle est aussi tarée que moi! Elle a autant d'idées perverses et sadiques que moi si ce n'est plus.

Titine, merci beaucoup... "Désolée si on t'a empêcher de respirer pendant le temps de la lecture du chapitre tellement tu riais mais c'est pas ma faute si je suis pleines de conneries... Comme je dis toujours il faut que ça sorte ! Et sache que j'en ai à revendre ! N'est-ce pas ma chère Rhea ! (N'en rajoute pas ! ) en tout cas, ravie de t'avoir parmis nous. Merci pour ta review qui m'a faite beaucoup rire au final ! Bein oui c'est connu le rire c'est communicatif ! Encore un grand merci. Bisous" de la part de Luna. Je ne rajouterai rien puisque j'ai pas le droit (non mais tu as vu comment je suis traitée!) mais je n'en pense pas moins.

Ju' : " Contente parce que tes passages préférés sont aussi les miens. Géniales tu dis? Bein oui on le sait! N'est-ce pas Rhea qu'on est géniales! Rho.... trop gentille... A très vite en tout cas. Bisous" Bien sûr qu'on est géniales! sinon on serait pas là, lol!

Alicia, merci pour ta review. La suite, c'est tout de espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous.

Pat, Luna ne pouvait pas tout dire dans le chapitre précédent, si? Où aurait été le plaisir dans ce cas? Et en plus voici la suite tant attendue avec du retard en plus! Rho la vilaine Luna... *lève les yeux au ciel*. Bein allez vous plaindre à ces abrutis de fournisseurs d'internet de pacotille ! Enfin bref, encore merci. Bisous.

Pour les inscrites, Luna est désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre et le fera dès qu'elle aura récupérée une connexion. Vos messages et vos encouragements la touchent beaucoup et toujours autant. Elle a de plus en plus envie d'écrire une suite à la hauteur.

Bisous de la part de Luna au Volturi&Rob.

Un petit peu de pub : "J'ai midsum parmis mes supers lectrices et franchement les filles, ses fics sont géniales, allez y jeter un oeil. Je ne vous parle même plus de notre petite fic avec Caro et Delph. xALHSblogx si vous ne la trouvez pas, aller sur le pseudo DCE-District. Dès que j'ai internet je vous mets le liens pour celle que ça intéresse !"

Voilà c'est fini pour le blabla!

Maintenant place au chapitre!

* * *

POVE.

Une odeur de fraise envahit mes narines. Mon nez me gratte affreusement tandis que ma tête tambourine fortement. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et je regarde mon lit, qui apparemment n'est pas le mien. Merde, mais je suis où ? (_N/A: Question pertinente ! Où est notre cher Eddy ? Pas toutes en même temps les filles ! Il doit certainement être avec Becha ! N/B : ah bon ? je pensais que tu allais répondre qu'il était avec toi, lol)_

A l'instant où je veux tourner la tête vers ma gauche, un mouvement vif fait bouger le lit. Les couettes se soulèvent rapidement alors que le corps d'une femme nue sort des draps.

- **Je crois que je vais vomir. **Bella ? Oh merde !

Elle sort du lit, la main devant la bouche et se précipite vers la salle de bain de toute évidence. La porte est grande ouverte et le bruit singulier d'une personne qui vomit parvient à mes oreilles. Je me pince l'arrête du nez puis décide d'aller l'aider.

Je soulève le drap et me rends compte que je suis également nu. Ok ! Je crois que cette nuit n'a pas été de tout repos _(N/B : Non tu crois !)_. Ma tête me fait encore affreusement mal tandis que Bella vide toujours son estomac dans les WC.

J'enfile rapidement un caleçon et m'avance vers la salle de bain. Le bruit se fait plus fort alors que je m'approche de notre malade. (_N/A: Elle n'en rate pas une quand même ! C'est très sexe je trouve le coup de la gerbe ! Mouhahaha ! N/B : c'est clair qu'il y a plus romantique comme réveil, lol !)_

Dans un élan de bonté, je m'avance vers elle et soulève ses cheveux pour qu'elle ne s'en mette pas partout. **- Tu vas bien ?**

- **A merveille ça ne se voit pas ? **Sa voix est rauque et un peu sèche.- **Humpf... Je crois que je vais vomir...**

- **Heu Bella... C'est déjà fait je crois... (**_N/B : quelle perspicacité il a Eddy ! On n'aurait pas compris sans lui)_

**- Tais-toi ! **Elle continue à cracher dans les toilettes tandis que je lui tiens toujours les mèches de cheveux. Après quelques secondes de calvaire, elle relève la tête et tâtonne sur le bord de la baignoire pour attraper une serviette. Je réagis et je lui en tends une.- **Tiens. **Elle ne dit rien et se contente de prendre la serviette et de s'assoir contre le mur à côté des toilettes.

Elle regarde droit devant elle alors que mon regard vagabonde sur son corps nu.**- Pourquoi chaque fois que t'es dans les parages il se passe pleins de trucs pas possible dans ma vie ?**

Je m'assois à ses côtés.- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. (**_N/A: Rha ! La mauvaise foi ! N/B : Il fait bien l'innocent. On dirait un vrai petit ange, il lui manque juste l'auréole au-dessus de la tête.)_

Elle est prise d'un frisson et resserre ses jambes contre son buste, ses bras encadrant ses mollets. Je regarde ses seins s'écraser contre ses cuisses et je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver désirable.- **Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si froid ? **Elle tremble légèrement.

- **Heu... Peut-être parce que tu n'as aucun vêtement. **

Elle ne semble pas réaliser mes paroles tout de suite parce qu'elle acquiesce bêtement suite à ma phrase. Puis soudain, elle tourne le regard vers moi et suit la direction que prennent mes yeux toutes les deux minutes. (_N/A: Quel gros pervers quand même ! N/B : Bein, il faut le comprendre : c'est un mec après tout)_

_- _**Haaaaa ! **Elle se relè-ve rapidement en criant et attrape la première serviette qui passe par là. - **Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ? **

- **Oh ça va ! Je voulais juste t'aider. J'e n'avais même pas remarqué que tu étais nue. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est rien que je n'ai déjà vu ! **

Son regard est surpris et colérique. Ohoh ! Je sens la bombe qui arrive.- **Tu... Tu... Attends une seconde ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord ? On est chez moi ! T'as rien à faire ici ! **

Elle s'approche de moi et me toise méchamment. C'est qu'elle mordrait ! - **C'est une question que je me pose aussi ! **

**- Sors d'ici ! **Elle tient sa serviette d'une main et me regarde durement en indiquant la porte de l'autre côté.

Je suis scotché devant cette scène. Bella a les cheveux complètement débraillés et le regard quelque peu vitreux. Sa bouche est entrouverte et son corps est complètement à porter de mes yeux. J'ai faim d'elle une nouvelle fois. Je me contente seulement de sourire et une main dans les cheveux je m'approche d'elle. Si je ne me souviens pas de toute la soirée, elle non plus. - **Pourtant cette nuit, tu étais loin de me dire sors d'ici... **Je lui chuchote ma phrase dans le creux de l'oreille. Son odeur me submerge encore une fois.

- **Il ne s'est rien passé ! **Elle resserre d'avantage sa serviette et me regarde perdue.- **N'est-ce pas ? **Sa bouche tremblote et elle me regarde à la fois interrogatrice et curieuse de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Malgré ma totale ignorance de cette nuit, je lui souris et sors de la pièce. Laisser planer le suspense renforce le désir. (_N/A: Oh le salop! N/B : Clair. Vas-y Bella montre lui qui commande)_

**- Hey ! Tu vas où ?**

- **Tu m'as dit de partir n'est-ce pas ? **Je commence à me rhabiller dans la chambre, elle me suit et se poste contre le cadran de la porte.

- **Je suis sûre que tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé toi non plus ! **Un sourire narquois apparaît sur ses lèvres. Je ne veux rien montrer. J'enfile mon pantalon et reboutonne ma chemise. Tout ce temps, elle se contente de me regarder. - **Tu ne diras rien n'est-ce pas ?**

Un dernier sourire en coin, je m'approche d'elle et pose mes lèvres sur sa joue.- **Je suis juste étonné que tu es encore de la voix... **Puis je pars en la laissant planter dans la chambre.

Lorsque j'arrive dans le salon, je reste planté quelques secondes devant le spectacle. Le canapé est sans dessus dessous, il y a de la vaisselle cassée près du bar et des flocons de laine un peu partout dans la pièce.

Je secoue la tête et m'avance devant la porte. Une fissure au niveau du mur attire mon attention.

_- __**Dépêche-toi d'ouvrir cette maudite porte que je te montre mes supers pouvoirs ! **_

- _**Houuuu... Tu sais que j'adore les hommes en collant ! **_

_Je venais de plaquer Bella contre la porte tout en l'embrassant sauvagement dans le cou alors __qu'elle s'était mise à rire. Ses mains arrivèrent contre mes joues. Elle les prie en coupe et chercha ma bouche avidement. Le gémissement qu'elle laissa échapper me donna envie de plus. J'attrapais ses fesses et je la plaquais contre le mur..._

Oh putain ! Vu l'état de la pièce on n'a pas du y aller de main morte ! _(N/A: Sans déconner ! Moi qui croyais que les problèmes de mur qui s'effrite n'arrivaient que chez moi ! N/B : Ca ne doit pas être pour les mêmes raisons !)_

Je souris satisfait de notre nuit, bien que les souvenirs ne soient pas vraiment clairs dans mon esprit. Mais le peu que je me souvienne pour l'instant ça n'a pas l'air trop mal.(_N/A: Je n'en serais pas si sûre à sa place ! Mais faites comme si je n'avais rien dit N/B : Luna si tu commences à tout dévoiler où va être le plaisir de lire cette magnifique histoire ? Ok, je sors!)_

J'ai enfin eu ce que je voulais ! Je devrai être exorcisé, mais cette bosse dans mon pantalon me montre bien que j'ai toujours envie d'elle. J'ai comme le rappel de sa peau dansant sous mes doigts. De ses gémissements horriblement sexys. Merde ! Ça n'a pas suffit cette nuit.

En colère, j'attrape ma veste sur le sol et sors de l'appartement. J'ai encore envie de cette nana après la nuit que l'on vient de passer. (_N/A: Tu ne te souviens pas de ta nuit andouille ! Attend de te rappeler avant de parler ! N/B : laisse le dire, c'est beaucoup plus drôle de le voir galérer lol !)_

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et je déglutis difficilement en voyant ce bout de tissu sur le sol.

_- Hum... Edward. Viens là grand fou ! _

_Bella avait sa main dans mon caleçon. Elle s'attelait à me masturber. Mon front était posé contre le sien et mes mains étaient appuyées contre le fond de l'ascenseur. Je me retenais de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Son pouce passa sur mon gland et récolta la goutte de semence qui m'avait échappé. Elle sourit et porta son pouce à ses lèvres. _

_Sa langue lécha le liquide tandis que ses yeux se fermèrent. Mes poings se serrèrent et j'approchai ma bouche vivement de son oreille. Mes dents mordillaient son lobe alors qu'une de mes mains descendaient sous sa mini jupe. _

_Mes doigts jouaient avec l'élastique de sa culotte.- __**Ne joue pas trop avec le feu, vilaine fille. Tu risquerais de te brûler les doigts... **__Au même moment, mes doigts pénétrèrent son sous-vêtement et doucement je caressais ses plis intimes. Un gémissement avait retenti tout autour de nous. Elle s'était approchée d'avantage de moi, demandant toujours plus de contact._

_- __**Putain Edward ! Enlève moi cette foutue culotte bordel ! **__Sa voix était impatiente. Je souris et je me baissai en laissant glisser mes lèvres sur ses cuisses. Mes mains remontèrent sa jupe jusqu'à ses hanches, montrant la merveilleuse petite culotte en coton. (N/A: Oh putain c'est vrai ! Elle voulait couvrir ses arrières avec Mike ! Rho la boulette ! N/B : Non mais elle n'assure pas là ! Elle n'a pas trouvé mieux comme tue l'amour ?)_

_**- Très jolie... **__Je laissais planer un rictus amusé alors que mes mains s'attelaient à enlever le tissu. Bella s'était mise à rougir furieusement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure puis d'une petite voix elle avait juste ajouté.- __**Je... J'ai pas... C'était pour que Mike... Enfin c'est pas mon... J'ai pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de chose... **__La voir bafouiller la rendait si belle. Bien qu'à cet instant, et avec tout l'alcool qui coulait dans nos veines, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment elle arrivait à paraître si sobre ! (N/A: Les filles mon cher ! Becha est trop forte que veux-tu ! N/B : Girl Power les filles ! Ok, ok, je me tais)_

J'attrape la culotte entre mes doigts. L'odeur qui s'en dégage m'attire inexplicablement. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'amener le tissu jusqu'à mon nez. La fragrance de Bella est si chaude et particulière. (_N/A: Ou le coquin ! C'est limite s'il ne va pas se masturber ! N/B : Il est vraiment attiré par les __ascenseurs lui)_

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Et merde !

- **Heu moi ? Rien ! **Je me hâte de mettre le tissu dans ma poche avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

- **Tu plaisantes là ? **Elle s'approche de moi tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment derrière elle. Les mains sur les hanches, elle commence à devenir rouge à mesure que son petit corps s'avance vers moi.- **J'espère que ce que tu viens de mettre dans ta poche après l'avoir sniffé n'est pas ma culotte ! **Mais elle voit tout cette nana ma parole ! (_N/A: Rho la honte ! N/B : grillé Eddy !)_

Sa main se glisse dans la poche de mon jean. Je reste tétanisé sur place tandis que ses doigts me procurent un effet tout à fait agréable sur mon anatomie. (_N/A: mais c'est un véritable pervers ce gars ! N/B : c'est reparti pour un tour dans l'ascenseur !)_

Elle relève la culotte devant mon nez.- **Dites-moi que je rêve ! Edward Cullen ici présent était bel et bien en train de sniffer ma culotte ! **Je la regarde ne sachant quoi répondre. Ok ! Pour le coup tu l'as cherché mon pote ! - **Comment oses-tu ! J'y crois pas ! C'est impossible ! D'abord, on couche ensemble. Puis tu me jettes comme une vieille chaussette, tu te pointes dans l'entreprise dans laquelle je travaille et tu t'incrustes dans ma vie comme une vraie sangsue. Tu te moques de moi, puis tu me défends pour je ne sais quelle raison. Tu me saoules et tu profites de moi. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vois ? Tu te mets à sniffer mes culottes ? Non mais dis-moi que j'hallucine là ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Edward ?** Elle s'approche de moi à mesure qu'elle débite ses paroles. Sa voix est sèche et son bustier effleure de temps à autre mon torse. Je l'écoute avec une envie insatiable de ses lèvres. J'ai tellement envie d'y goûter encore une fois. Juste une fois... Et là, sans que je n'y réfléchisse plus, ma bouche s'écrase contre la sienne. Ma langue force le passage de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle reste bloquée sur mon geste. Ses bras sont le long de son corps et elle a des yeux grands ouverts.

- **Rhum Rhum !**

Une personne vient de se racler la gorge derrière nous (_N/B : Carl, le retour ?)_. Les portes de l'ascenseur sont grandes ouvertes. - **Madame Smith ! Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? **Elle essaie de garder un minimum de contenance devant une voisine en colère de toute évidence. Il faut dire que nous surprendre une fois après notre petit jeu dans l'ascenseur la première fois était une chose mais une deuxième fois de cette façon. A croire qu'elle choisit toujours son moment la vieille ! J'avoue que je suis affreusement frustré et que mon érection n'est pas prête de se calmer. Je vais devoir m'en occuper seul une nouvelle fois. Hors de question que je me laisse avoir une nouvelle fois par cette femme ! Elle m'a peut-être envouté mais l'énervement qu'elle me procure me donne une raison suffisante pour ne pas céder à mes envies. ( _N/A: Bein voyons ! Et là c'est le grand retour de la marmotte avec son foutu papier allu ! N/B : Il est où, le chocolat ? Je veux bien le manger moi !Luna, on partage ?)_

- **Trop longtemps je pense ! **La vieille est à la fois choquée et dégoutée. Je suis amusé de la situation et pour ajouter un peu de rougeurs sur les joues de la belle à mes côtés, je lui embrasse la joue et lui tape les fesses avant de descendre de l'ascenseur.- **T'es la meilleure chérie ! **

Un dernier regard dans sa direction et je suis satisfait de voir un véritable volcan au vue de la chaleur qui doit se dégager de ses joues.

…

POV B

Putain mais ce gars est complètement dingue ! Je n'arrive pas à le suivre ! Je ne peux pas ! Il m'insupporte. Rhaaaa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve...

Après avoir laissée ma chère voisine seule dans le couloir, je rentre chez moi. Je suis à la base, partie rattraper Edward pour lui demander s'il se souvient de quelque chose de cette nuit au vue de tout ce désordre dans mon appartement Mais lorsque je suis arrivée devant les portes, il était en train de sniffer ma putain de culotte ! Bordel de merde ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que cela m'a excité. J'avais encore une horrible envie de lui alors qu'au vue de l'état de délabrement de mon appart, j'avais eu ce qu'il fallait cette nuit. Bien que mes souvenirs restent très très vagues. Il faut vraiment que je me souvienne... Aller Bella concentre toi ! Vas-y ! Tu peux le faire.

Je me suis assise sur mon canapé et difficilement avec mon mal de crâne et ma nouvelle nausée, j'essaie de me concentrer sur les événements de la nuit. Ok. Récapitulons...

D'abord, il y a eu la crise « Tanya et son haleine de fauve ». (_N/A: Oh oui ! Comment l'oublier celle là ! Je ne vous raconte même pas l'odeur ! N/B : je plaindrai presque Mike qui est parti avec elle)_

Ensuite, Mike qui avait oublié de prendre ses couilles en partant du bar. (_N/A: Hahaha ! Mike fait attention de ne pas rouler sur les deux balles de ping-pong à tes pieds ! N/B : j'aurais plutôt dit les billes moi)_

Edward qui me défend face à Tanya et Mike. Edward qui me traîne jusqu'au bar. Edward qui m'attire jusqu'à lui. Edward qui m'embrasse dans la rue. Moi qui apprécie la présence d'Edward. Moi qui ris avec Edward. Moi qui suis totalement séduite face à cet homme. Merde !

Mes yeux accrochent le cadre à côté de ma télé, face au canapé qui est étalé sur le sol.

_Ses deux mains étaient dans mes cheveux. Il embrassait mon cou avidement et me faisait trembler d'anticipation. Sa langue jouait avec ma clavicule. Ses doigts tiraient de temps à autre quelques mèches de mes cheveux._

_- __**Putain Bella... Je ne vais pas tenir... Je te veux...**_

_J'enlevais hâtivement sa veste. Les boutons de sa chemise m'apparaissaient troubles à cet instant pourtant j'avais fini par tous les enlever un à un. Ma langue était sortie et était coincée entre mes dents tandis que je me concentrais sur cette tâche qui me prenait une éternité. _

_L'espace d'un court moment, il avait perdu l'équilibre. Pour éviter qu'il ne tombe contre moi, sa main s'était abattue lourdement contre le cadre derrière nous le faisant tomber au sol tandis qu'il approchait son érection subliminale de mes chaires._

_Il continuait à embrasser chaque partie de mon corps dont ses lèvres étaient assez proches pour les goûter rudement puis ses mains prirent mes fesses. Il essayait de me soulever du sol. Mais l'alcool étant trop fort et mon corps beaucoup trop lourd... Nous nous étions écroulés tous les deux sur le canapé derrière lui. Mon corps s'écrasant contre le sien dans notre chute. J'avais niché ma tête dans son cou lors du choc et lorsque nos yeux s'étaient à nouveau recroisés, ses iris étaient noires. Une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur me gagna puis je finis par me ruer sur sa bouche sauvagement._

Je baissais les yeux sur mon canapé. Des marques de griffes gisent sur le dossier devant moi. Mes joues se réchauffent lorsque je prends conscience de la bestialité de nos ébats. L'alcool fait beaucoup de dégât effectivement et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que mon pauvre appartement en a fait les frais.

Je me lève du canapé et vais jusqu'à la cuisine.

_Le sang me montait à la tête alors que j'avais l'impression d'être dans le « Space Montain » où le looping était de rigueur (N/B : pourquoi j'ai une impression de déjà vu Luna ?). Ma jupe était sur mon ventre. J'avais les fesses à l'air et j'étais apparemment sur l'épaule d'Edward._

_**- Hey ! Où tu m'emmène ?s... On a d'autres plans il me semble.**_

- _**J'ai soif ! **__Il riait. Sa main s'abattit sur mes fesses en faisant claquer notre peau l'une contre l'autre. Mon rire s'arrêta ainsi que le sien. Il stoppa ses gestes tandis qu'une nouvelle coulée d'excitation trahit mon ressenti sur sa petite folie.- __**Si je m'attendais à ça... Bella tu es pleine de surprises...**_

_Sa main vint une nouvelle fois touchait mes fesses qui devaient être légèrement rougies. J'avais gémi. - __**Edward... **__Il m'avait posé sur le bord du bar et il m'embrassait durement. Sa langue jouait avec la mienne. J'enlevais mon bustier et dégrafais mon soutient gorge en même temps. Mes jambes se resserrèrent autour de ses hanches._

Ma main ventile mon visage à mesure que je me rappelle des bribes de cette nuit. J'avais vraiment dû y aller fort avec le whisky. Surtout pour apprécier les attouchements d'Edward. (_N/A: Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! N/B : c'est ça. Fais comme si tu n'aimais pas ça)_

J'attrape un verre d'une main et me masse la tempe de l'autre. Je fais fondre une aspirine dans le fond d'eau et pose ma tête contre l'inox froid de l'évier.

_**- Aller à trois. Un, deux, trois ! Hey ! T'es un tricheur t'as bu avant que j'ai eu le temps de porter ce truc à mes lèvres. **__La pièce dansait tout autour de moi. Je souriais bêtement depuis tout à l'heure et je regardais la façon dont les gouttelettes du citron coulaient sur le cou d'Edward. Il se lécha les lèvres et me regarda avec un regard sauvage et enivrant. - __**Viens là... **__J'avais attrapé la chaîne qu'il avait autour du cou pour l'amener jusqu'à moi. Mes lèvres s'abattirent sur les siennes. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je l'attaque de la sorte car ses mains voulurent le retenir de sa chute et renversèrent les verres qui s'effondrèrent sur le sol._

_Il regarda les verres, puis moi puis encore les verres.- __**On s'en fout... Becha a besoin d'un câlin...**_

_J'avais ri de sa phrase puis je m'étais hissée jusqu'à ses lèvres.- __**Alors allons faire plaisir à Becha tout de suite.**_

Des images continuent à me revenir mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque un élément. Une chose qui m'échappe. Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. J'avale mon verre d'aspirine puis une grimace plus tard, je commence à ramasser les morceaux de verre sur le sol.

Mes pieds se traînent jusqu'à ma chambre. Je retire la couette de mon lit et je la pose sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Mais au moment de la prendre dans mes mains l'odeur devenu familière d'Edward me submerge. Mes draps empestent son parfum et une grimace de dégout m'envahit. Pourtant la chaleur qui arrive sur mes joues contraste superbement avec mes sentiments.

_Mes mains caressaient son dos, ses épaules, le haut de ses fesses. Il était face à moi de dos et il ne bougeait plus. Il se laissait pleinement aller à mon toucher explorateur. Ma bouche lécha ses omoplates et glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. _

_**- Tu es si appétissant... **__Il ne me répondait pas. Je continuais mon exploration charnel tout en contournant le rebondit de ses fesses, la musculature de ses cuisses. Ma main glissait sur sa hanche tandis que ma bouche suivait le contour de son épaule. Mes lèvres touchèrent son cou, l'arrière de son oreille, le bord de sa mâchoire. _

_Edward ne bougeait toujours pas. Je finis par relever les yeux vers son visage et je regardais le visage de mon « pseudo » amant. Pourquoi pseudo ? Et bien parce qui aurait pu se passer ne se réalisera probablement pas de si tôt. Edward avait les yeux clos et le souffle régulier. Il dormait debout depuis le début de mes caresses. _

_Je n'avais évidement rien remarqué et un horrible sentiment de frustration m'envahit. Je m'étais reculée de son corps et j'avais fait un pas sur le côté. Un petit coup de l'index sur son dos et le corps lourd de mon abruti de coéquipier s'écroula sur mon lit. _

_La scène aurait pu être hilarante si je n'avais pas mon corps ébouillanté. Malheureusement, à moins qu'un tremblement ne survienne, j'avais bien l'impression qu'il allait falloir que je prenne une bonne douche glacée. Edward n'allait pas être disponible pour mon petit problème avant une bonne nuit de décuvage de toute évidence. Et comme pour confirmer mes dires, un ronflement assourdissant retentit dans toute la pièce. J'avais levé les yeux au ciel et m'étais dirigée vers la salle de bain..._

Alors il ne s'était rien passé ? J'en étais sûre ! Ça ne venait pas de moi ! Il s'était endormi. C'était lui. Voilà pourquoi quelque chose me turlupinait. Je le savais ! Mais ce sentiment horripilant de frustration me submerge à nouveau. Pourquoi il ne s'est rien passé bon sang ! Il a failli craquer... Et merde !

Mon téléphone en main, j'appelle ma meilleure amie. Il fallait que j'en parle...

- **Allo ? **En entendant la voix pâteuse de mon amie, je me suis tout de suite demandée si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de l'appeler.

- **Houuu... Toi tu as passé une sacrée nuit... **

- **Humpf... Pas toi apparemment. **Sa voix est lasse et monocorde.

- **Détrompes toi justement. **

- **Comment ça détrompes toi ? Ça veut dire que tu as passé une bonne nuit ? **Soudain elle devient très enthousiaste tandis que je sens à la tonalité de sa voix dans le téléphone qu'elle s'est approchée du combiné comme pour que je lui raconte un secret. Je lève les yeux au ciel et souris.

- **Heu... Bonne nuit n'est pas tout à fait le terme que j'aurai employé. **

- **Oh putain Bella, ne me dis pas que tu t'es tapé notre cher Mikinou d'amour hier soir par pitié ! **Une grimace de dégout qui doit certainement refléter la sienne s'installe sur mon visage.

- **Non mais t'es malade ! **Je crie manquant de faire tomber le téléphone de mes mains. **- Je ne suis pas désespérée à ce point. Merci...**

- **Bein quoi ? Depuis le temps que t'as pas trempé ton biscuit, il pourrait devenir vachement dur à force de s'assécher. Je suis sûre que même Mikinou aurait pu faire un joli petit ménage de printemps...**

- **Rha... Angie c'est bon ! Epargnes moi s'il te plaît...**

- **Arrête de jouer les prudes Bell's et raconte à Tata Angie ce qui t'es arrivée pendant ta nuit pour que tu m'appelles à... midi trente du matin... Midi trente ? Oh merde ! Je dois être chez ma belle mère à onze heures. Encore un repas de famille... Ben ! Bébé lève ton joli petit cul et va vite sous la douche paresseux... **

_-__**Rhaaa... Angie laisse moi dormir encore un peu...**_ Je ris de la voix étouffée de Ben qui doit être la tête sous l'oreiller et commence à compter de ma tête... Deux... Un... _**- aaaaahhhh! Putain Angie mais t'es complètement cinglée ma parole ! **_

- **Je t'ai dit de te lever et de suite gros fainéant ! Ta mère nous attend depuis plus d'une heure ! **

- **Ne me dis pas que tu lui fais encore le coup de la douche froide quand même.**

- **Oh ça va Bell's. C'était juste un verre d'eau et on est affreusement en retard donc j'ai des circonstances.**

- **T'es cruelle, tu le sais ça ?**

- **Humhum... Et je le serais avec toi aussi si tu ne te pointes pas ce soir vers les coups de dix sept heure à l'appart pour me raconter ta nuit torride ! **

- **Ok ça va je viendrai... **Je lève les mains en signe d'abandon bien qu'elle ne me voit pas et souris.

- **Mouais. Bon je te dis à tout à l'heure alors. Il faut que je te laisse, Ben a besoin que je le mousse de toute évidence.**

Je me suis mise à rire.- **Ni va pas trop fort avec le gant, tu risquerais de lui abimer sa jolie peau de bébé... **Lui dis-je en rappelle au surnom que donne Angie à Ben.

**- Aller bisous ma Belle. A tout à l'heure... **

Je vais répondre mais elle a déjà raccroché. Je secoue la tête de dépit et repose mon téléphone sur le combiné.

Une main sur mon front, l'autre sur ma hanche je fais un tour d'horizon de mon appartement.- **Et bein ma vieille ! T'as du boulot. **Un sac poubelle d'un côté, un chiffon de l'autre, je commence à nettoyer tous les décombres de ma nuit pas si mouvementée que ça finalement.

...

La douche m'a fait un bien fou. Il faut dire que j'ai encore la bouche pâteuse et la tête dans le coton. Je m'habille en jogging rapidement et une queue de cheval plus tard, je sors de chez moi pour aller rejoindre Angela. Le soleil est présent et l'air frais me fait le plus grand bien.

…

POVE

**- C'est bon Alice, j'y vais ! Pas la peine de me hurler dessus ! **

**- Ça t'apprendra à ne pas m'avertir de ton absence pendant toute la nuit ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Abruti ! **Je souffle pour la énième fois depuis que je suis rentré et attrape mes clés. Sans répliquer d'avantage, je sors de l'appartement et voulant éviter les ascenseurs quelques temps, je descends les escaliers un à un en sifflotant. Je suis assez satisfait au final. J'ai enfin eu ce que je voulais. Je me suis tapé la nana qui hante mes pensées depuis plusieurs mois et j'ai le bonheur de l'avoir déstabilisé avant de partir de chez elle. Bien que je craigne les retrouvailles au travail lundi, le temps de ce week-end, je profite pleinement de mon avantage.

La porte de mon immeuble est ouverte et sans plus regarder, je m'aventure dans la rue peuplée.

- **Aïe ! Mais putain vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ? **Je viens de percuter une personne et c'est quand celle-ci s'était mise à parler que mon cerveau s'arrêta. (_N/A: Houuuu... Mais qui cela peut bien n'être ? N/B : on se demande !)_

- **Bella ? **Elle relève vivement le regard vers moi.

- **Toi ! **Son doigt s'abat contre mon torse.- **Tu n'es qu'un idiot doublé d'un abruti ! **

Je souris devant sa fougue naturelle puis hausse les sourcils.- **Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? **

- **Oh mais parce que tu m'as fait croire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre nous cette nuit. Hors toi et moi savons très bien que ce n'est pas le cas n'est-ce pas ?**

Mais de quoi elle parle ? Comment ça, il ne s'est rien passé ? Impossible ! J'étais nu dans son lit, elle également. Ses cheveux en batailles, ses yeux fatigués, l'état de son appartement. Non c'est impossible.- **Et oui ! Apparemment la petit Becha se souvient de tout ! **Elle me regarde fière d'elle et j'avoue que je suis déstabilisé.

- **Comment ça ?**

**- Oh et bien, il semblerait que notre Don Juan, fétichiste qui plus est des culottes en coton ici présent, se soit endormi juste avant que nous ayons eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit.**

- **Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je te signale que ce matin tu étais nue tout autant que je l'étais juste avant d'aller rendre le peu que tu avais avalé la veille ! **

- **Non mais attend une seconde ! Déjà j'ai vomi les verres que TU m'as fait boire. Et ensuite, pourquoi je dirais n'importe quoi ? **Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine.- **Tu n'as pas été foutu d'assurer... Assume maintenant ! **

- **Répète pour voir ? **Savoir qu'il ne s'était rien passé fait augmenter ma colère et ma frustration. Je m'approche d'elle et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Ma bouche est à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. (_N/A: Et c'est reparti !...)_

- **Oh mais certainement ! TU. ES. UN. MAUVAIS. COUP. C'est assez clair comme ça ? **Elle s'approche de moi aussi et me toise durement. J'ai envie d'elle. Tellement envie d'elle.

**- De toute façon, si je me suis endormi, c'est certainement parce que je m'ennuyais. **Je suis satisfait de ma réplique. (_N/A: Limite s'il ne lui tire pas la langue... Quoique ça pourrait être excitant !)_

- **Tu en es sûr ? **Son souffle tape contre ma bouche. Ses mains se posent sur ses hanches.

- **Certain ! **Elle va répliquer lorsqu'une petite vieille passa à nos côtés.

- **Oh quand même. Ces jeunes sont tous fous dans cette ville. **Je détourne deux secondes mes yeux pour regarder la petite mamie qui passe à nos côtés et qui apparemment a entendu toute la conversation. Lorsque je veux regarder de nouveau Bella, une main attrape mon bras et mon corps est attiré dans le hall de mon immeuble.

- **Tu es certain de tes propos. **Je la regarde surpris.

- **Hun ? Quoi ?**

- **Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as défendu Edward ? **Je ne comprends pas tout à la conversation. Je me contente de la regarder.- **Hier soir. Devant Tanya. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as défendu ? **

- **Je... **

- **Si je t'ennuie tant que ça Edward ? Pourquoi tu perds ton temps à prendre ma défense devant ton rencard et le mien?**

- **Quoi ? Maintenant tu aurais préféré que je les laisse te dénigrer et te traiter comme une moins que rien. **Ma phrase m'a échappé.

- **Non... Enfin si... Enfin je veux dire bien sûr que non. Mais... Je … Je sais me défendre. Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un prenne ma défense. Encore moins quelqu'un qui me déteste ! **Je le regarde surpris. La détester ? Non... Je ne la déteste pas.

- **Je ne te déteste pas. **Mais la ferme Cullen !

- **Alors pourquoi tout ça... Pourquoi tu te comportes comme un goujat certaines fois et d'autres fois, tu peux être le garçon le plus doux et gentil que je connaisse. **Je sens arriver la patate chaude à une vitesse hallucinante. La panique me gagne alors que je décide de redevenir rapidement le mec affreux et détestable qu'elle a l'habitude de voir maintenant.

- **Cela ne te regarde pas. Toi et moi, on ne fait que travailler ensemble. Ça s'arrête ici ! **Ma voix est froide. Je ne la regarde pas dans les yeux et reporte mon attention sur le mur d'en face.

- **Oui, c'est vrai que ça arrive souvent que deux collègues de travail se sautent dessus chaque fois qu'une de leur pulsion les reprend.**

- **Oh ça va ! Arrête un peu de faire l'enfant. Et puis tu l'as dit toi même... Tu m'ennuies...**

J'emploie un ton las exprès. Je vois ses iris se rétrécir et la colère la gagne petit à petit.

- **Tu... Tu n'es qu'un... Qu'un gros... Qu'un gros con ! (**_N/A: Vas-y Bella ! Mets-lui une tarte dans ses dents ! N/B : Mais oui vas-y ! Remet-le à sa place)_

-** Et puis, si je t'ennuie tant que ça. Tu vois ça... **Elle a ouvert les pans de sa chemise. Sa poitrine offre alors à mes yeux tandis que Bella rougit.- **Et bien profites-en ! Parce que ce n'est pas de si tôt que tu auras l'occasion de les revoir ! **

Je fixe ses seins avidement. Elle n'a pas mis de soutien gorge et voir le galbe parfait de ses deux monts de Vénus réveille mon appétit féroce. Je ferme fortement les yeux en contrôlant ma respiration et en essayant de rester maître de mes pulsions. Mais lorsque je les ouvre, la vision de mon « ex-femme » seins nus devant moi, la lèvre inférieure mordue, les joues rougies, quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombant devant le visage... Tout ça a raison de moi et je me rue sur sa poitrine.

Elle paraît surprise quelques secondes puis elle se met à gémir fortement. Mes mains prennent ses seins en coupe tandis que ma langue lèche leur contour.

Je mordille ses pointes durcies par le plaisir et entreprend de faire échanger nos positions.

La belle contre le mur, moi, la tête dans sa poitrine. Je m'attèle à lui procurer un maximum de plaisir juste en touchant les parties stratégiques de son corps.

- **Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce que... **

Je relève la tête des seins de Bella et tombe nez à nez avec l'amie de ma coéquipière.- **Angie...** Un regard vers Bella. Celle-ci a les mains placées de chaque côté de sa tête et la chemise complètement ouverte, montrant ses seins à la vue de tous. Grillés... Encore...

(_N/A: Non mais là y en a marre ! C'est pompon sur la Garonne ! N/B : Mdr. Ils vont jamais y arriver lol !)  
_

_

* * *

_

Alors verdict?

Que va-t-il se passer?

Vont-ils arriver à s'entendre?

Vous le saurez au prochain épisode.

Maintenant, c'est à vous de jouer.

La suite est en cours et elle arrivera peut-être plutôt que prévu et il y aura peut-être deux chapitres cette semaine. Bien évidement c'est seulement si j'ai beaucoup de reviews et que ma boite mail explose n'est-ce pas ? Haha ! Et oui ! Tout travail mérite salaire n'est-ce pas Rhea ?

Vous avez compris ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Luna et Rhea.


	9. Chapter 9 : Discussion et pantalon

Hello Everybody !

Ici Luna ! Rholala ! Comme vous me manquez ! C'est horrible ! Voilà deux semaines passées que je n'ai plus internet. Et ça continue d'ailleurs. Je vous écris un petit message juste avant que Rhea ne vous poste le chapitre. D'ailleurs vous pouvez la remercier d'être là, parce que sinon vous n'auriez jamais eu tout ces chapitres à peu près dans les temps... Alors on fait pleins de bisous à ma Rhea d'amour... ^_^

En tout cas, sachez que toutes vos reviews sont lues et encore relues... Elles me font toujours autant plaisir et je suis à chaque fois comblée de voir les mêmes personnes au rendez-vous chaque semaines... Sans vous il n'y aurait pas d'envie... Et qui dit pas d'envie, dit pas d'inspiration et qui dit pas d'inspiration, dit pas d'histoire... Alors encore merci...

Merci d'être là chaque fois plus nombreuses et de continuer à me montrer votre soutien malgré le fait que je ne puisse vous répondre.

En tout cas, voilà le nouveau chapitre de ''je te hais'' poster dans les temps ce coup-ci...

Juste remerciement à Midsum (Merci mille fois pour tes messages à chaque chapitre. Et de rien pour la pub qui est tout à fait méritée. Tu es géniale alors je le dis ! ^^... ), Bichou (Oui en effet, il me donne le tournis moi aussi ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'aime ça !Hihi... Merci en tout cas pour ton soutien. Bisous.), Twilight007 (Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis super méga contente que ça te plaise... C'est toujours un plaisir d'entendre que ce que j'écris peut être apprécié... Encore merci !), titine ( Je suis toujours morte de rire de savoir que des nanas sont aussi barge que moi... lol Appeler son mari 'Papounet' !mdr ! Génial ! Trop drôle ! Merci...), Pat. (Toujours égale, toujours au poste, toujours aussi gentille... Merci.), Patou. (Oui, ils vont comprendre. Mais ça... Je sais pas quand... Un jour peut-être ! Merci en tout cas !), Lorelei (Ravie que mon petit chapitre t'ait plu. Je suis toute happy now ! J'espère que tu trouveras la suite toute aussi excellente !), Atchoum (T'as vu ? Ed qui s'endort ! Alors là... Le dieu tombe à l'eau... Mais en même temps on pouvait pas toujours faire de Bella le boulet du truc quand même... lol), Rayon de Soleil. (Tu sais ce que je pense de tes reviews.. Comme chaque semaine, elle est plus longue que mon chapitre, comme chaque semaine elle est plus délirante que mon chapitre, comme chaque semaine elle est mon rayon de soleil... Bisous...), Annecullen69 (C'était quoi ce coup de vent ? Toi aussi t'as eu du mistral ?lol), Habswifes (Je suis désolée si tu n'as pas compris la fin du chapitre. Je pensais réellement avoir été clair... Alors juste Bella avait ouvert sa chemise pour montrer ses seins à Ed et du coup Ed n'a pas pu résister, il lui a sauté dessus comme dab et Angie est arrivée au même moment, surprenant Bella les seins à l'air. Lol Voilà. Encore désolée...Bisous et merci !), Titi... (Merci infiniment pour tout, ton temps, ta lecture, tes commentaires... Merci merci merci...Bisous !), Sandrine. (Arrêter de dire que c'est super, je vais rougir...lol Merci ma belle... Bisous), Vinie (Merci et je vais suivre tes conseils... ), Guam. (Tu es du sud de la France toi aussi ? Haha ! Faut que tu me dises tout ça ! Et non ! Tu n'auras toujours pas l'adresse de Ed ! Et oui, d'abord MOIIII !), Liline (Alors là, je suis super heureuse de savoir que je suis l'une de celles qui te fait le plus rire... Un quart d'heure de rire par jour minimum c'est bon pour la santé, alors n'hésite pas à passer nous voir ! Bisous et encore merci.), Ju. (Je vois que tu aimes quand ils galèrent.. C'est pas très sympa ça ! Lol Mais j'avoue que nous aussi ! Mdr... On est sur la même longueur d'onde alors... Et oui, je sais on est toujours aussi géniales ! Lol Merci. Bisous)...

Alors je sais que ça fait beaucoup de commentaires, mais il fallait que le fasse ici, j'ai pas le choix... Juste avant de vous livrer enfin le chapitre, une dernière chose. Eiphose... HO. . Une TPA's girl est dans la place ! Planquer les chatons les filles ! Lol... Merci beaucoup de ta review. Je prends ta critique en compte et pour moi c'est un grand honneur de voir que ça t'as fait beaucoup rire... Je suis ravie. Et je suis une grande fan de vos délires les filles... Alors merci mille fois... (PS.. Vous m'avez tout appris, il me semble... Vous êtes mes mentors ! Lol)

Donc voilà. Du coup, moi (Rhéa) j'ai plus rien à rajouter.

* * *

POVE

**- Angie ? **Bella finit par réagir et rabat rapidement les pans de sa chemise sur ses seins.**- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. **Je ferme les yeux une seconde. Bella tu t'enfonces. Tais toi !- **Edward m'aide juste à... à... **Je regarde Bella. Mes yeux sont interrogateurs. Je t'aide à quoi exactement ? A comprendre comment attacher ton soutien gorge ? Finalement sa bouche s'ouvre pour parler mais aucun son n'en sort.

Elle finit par reporter son attention sur son amie puis reporte ses yeux sur moi. Angela quant à elle, nous fixe amusée tandis que mes yeux font la navette entre elle et Bella. Le regard de Bella est dur et je sens que je vais avoir droit à une nouvelle crise quand nous serons de nouveaux seuls. Vais-je y survivre, ça c'est une autre histoire.

Sans aucun mot, Angela descend les dernières marches menant jusqu'à nous et elle attrape la main de Bella. Cette dernière semble totalement perdue. Ses yeux naviguent de son amie à moi.

Elle se laisse emmener finalement sans s'opposer réellement puis c'est au ralenti que je les vois disparaître à l'étage. Bella ne me quitte pas des yeux et j'avoue que je suis dans le même état. Tout est silencieux et j'ai l'impression d'être dans un de ces films muets qui défilent sans qu'on ait vraiment vu venir la scène.

Attend une seconde, elles sont montées à l'étage ? Et Angela vient de descendre de là-haut. Mais attends ! Ça veut dire qu'Angela habite le même immeuble que moi. Oh putain ! Je suis dans la merde ! (_N/A: Rho ! Mais c'est qu'il est perspicace ! N/B : le hasard fait bien les choses, lol !)_

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et pose mon front contre le mur. Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai jamais vu ? Une petite lumière s'allume à côté de mon visage. Oh mais oui ! Le nouveau couple qui a emménagé pendant nos vacances chez mes parents. Alice étant souvent en vadrouille, elle n'a jamais du les croisés. Quand à moi, je pars tôt le matin et rentre tard le soir. Du coup, difficile de savoir qui ils sont. Et puis, je suis assez distrait ces derniers temps. Sans parler que ça ne m'intéresse pas spécialement l'histoire des nouveaux voisins. J'aime ma tranquillité et les changements comme ceux là, trop peu pour moi !

Je sors finalement faire la course d'Alice avant qu'elle ne se pose trop de question. Puis je reprends le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement. Le soleil commence à se coucher. Je me demande si Bella est encore chez Angela ou si elle est déjà partie. Non pas que j'espère la croiser ou quoique ce soit. (_N/A: Bien sûr ! Pourquoi voudrait-il la croiser quand on sait ce qu'il peut arriver avec ses deux là ! N/B : Bein, justement ! On veut savoir ce qu'il va arriver)_

Il n'y a personne dans le couloir. Je ne fais que regarder autour de moi pour vérifier bien évidemment que je suis seul puis je pénètre dans mon chez moi.

- **Non mais t'en as mis du temps ? T'es allé le chercher à Paris le pain ou quoi ? Je rêve !**

- **Oh ça va ! Si t'es pas contente, t'avais qu'à y aller toi même ! **Je crie sur ma sœur qui a réussi à m'énerver en quelques secondes.

- **Ferme là ! Tu vas la réveiller ! **Elle me regarde avec des yeux menaçants puis elle tourne les talons et se dirige vers sa chambre.

Je souffle à nouveau et essaie de me calmer. Va bien falloir mon gars ! Facile à dire mais pas à faire ! Je suis à la fois frustré de savoir que je n'ai pas eu Bella tout en ayant pu toucher sa poitrine et la gouter une nouvelle fois sans avoir pu en profiter jusqu'au bout, et frustré car il faut à tout prix que je fasse quelque chose.

Une main dans les cheveux, je me dirige vers ma chambre. La chambre d'Alice est entrouverte et j'entends quelques bribes de la conversation.

- **Pourquoi il crie ?**

- **Ce n'est rien ma puce. Il a eu une longue journée. Ne fais plus attention. Rendors-toi...**

Je suis minable ! J'aurais du me contrôler. Voilà ce qu'il se passe après ! Je toque légèrement à la porte et passe ma tête à travers la porte.

Les deux femmes de ma vie me regardent. - **Je suis désolé. J'ai eu une longue journée.**

Ma sœur sourit et à reporte son regard sur les draps du lit qu'elle remet en place.- **Et une longue nuit. **

Je regarde Alice choqué et je secoue de la tête dépité.- **J'ai entendu Alice. **Un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres en écho au sien. Je leur fais un petit signe de la main et sors de la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte.- **Je vais dans mon bureau. J'ai pas mal de travail à faire. **

- **Pas de soucis ! **Elles ont parlé en même temps me faisant rire alors que je m'avance vers mon bureau.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je ferme la porte à clé derrière moi et m'avance vers ma chaise. Je m'écroule dessus et bascule ma tête en arrière. Je me pince l'arrête du nez et inspire un grand coup.

Mes pensées s'envolent vers Bella sans que je n'y réfléchisse réellement. Je ne fais que repenser à elle. A tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ces quelques jours. Elle est si irritante quelque fois mais si belle aussi. Bien que je ne l'avouerais jamais devant elle, la voir énervée m'excite plus que ce que j'aimerais. C'est très étrange cette attraction que je ressens envers elle. Tout ce qu'elle peut faire ne la rend que plus sexy à mes yeux. J'ai une horrible envie d'elle chaque fois que je sens son odeur, sa fragrance divine. Cette expression sur son visage lorsqu'elle est contrariée, la façon dont elle se mord la lèvre lorsqu'elle est excité. Les petites rougeurs qui apparaissent sur ses joues chaque fois qu'elle est gênée. Même sa maladresse ne la rend que plus belle.

Rha ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi je ne fais que penser à elle comme ça ? (_N/A: Moi je sais ! Moi je sais ! N/B : Shutt ! Tais-toi ! Tu vas gâcher le plaisir des lecteurs si tu racontes tout de suite.)_

Sans que je n'y réfléchisse réellement, ma main descend vers mon sexe. Je déboutonne les boutons de mon pantalon et me libère de mon caleçon. Ma tête s'appuie contre le dossier de mon siège tandis que ma main englobe mon sexe.

Je ferme les yeux et imagine la main de Bella à la place de la mienne.

Ses iris chocolat apparaissent derrière mes paupières. La douceur de sa peau glisse sous mes doigts. La volupté de ses formes, la chaleur de ses gémissements...

Je commence un mouvement rapide. Mon pouce récolte la goutte de sperme sur mon gland. Ma respiration se saccade et mon cœur s'accélère.

Des images de Bella prise par le plaisir reviennent constamment dans ma tête. Mon sexe est en feu alors que je ne vois que son visage sans arrêt tourner dans mon esprit. - **Bella. **Son prénom franchit mes lèvres dans un chuchotement tandis que j'accélère mes gestes. Je ne vois que sa bouche prenant goulument mon sexe en elle. Je ne vois que ses doigts griffant ma longueur, sa langue glissant sur mon gland.

_**- Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive Edward ?... **_Ces mots qu'elle a prononcés la veille me reviennent comme une bombe en pleine figure. Je ressens encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes. La sensation de bien-être qui m'habite quand elle est dans mes bras. Mais putain ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive avec cette nana ? Elle n'a rien de spéciale, si ce n'est qu'elle est douce et gentille. C'est vrai que son odeur est particulière et elle a tendance à me faire oublier mon propre prénom. Oh putain ! Je suis dans la merde... (_N/A: Vous croyez qu'il va comprendre un jour oui ou merde ? N/B : Mais s'il comprend de suite, il n'y a plus d'histoire, Luna ! Et avoue que tu adores les torturer !)_

Mes gestes prennent de l'ampleur. J'augmente le rythme et souffle bruyamment. Mon autre main se pose sur le bureau et s'agrippe au rebord. Mon souffle bruyant se transforme en grognement à mesure que je m'imagine Bella à genoux devant moi, me faisant plaisir de toutes les meilleures manières qu'il soit sous ce bureau.

Mes doigts sur le bureau se resserrent, je sens la jouissance arriver. Je sens comme mon corps tremble, comme mes muscles se tendent. Putain ! Il faut que je baise cette nana ! Il en va de ma santé mentale. (_N/A: Et de la mienne également mon chéri ! Encore un truc comme ça et moi, fais pipi culotte ! N/B : Comme tout le monde, Luna. Partage un peu quand même !)_

A cet instant, mon corps se tend. Mon sexe gonfle et dans un dernier effort je jouis dans le creux de ma main.

**- Edward ? Tout va bien ? **Je sursaute à l'entente de la voix de ma sœur derrière la porte. Par réflexe je me retourne rapidement vers la porte et cache mon sexe de mes mains. Malheureusement, lors de la manœuvre, ma main frôle mon jean et le sperme se répand dessus.- **Merde ! ( **_N/A: Ho pauvre ami ! Il est doué lui aussi ! Il doit trop fréquenter Bella ! Mais s'il veut, je veux bien le nettoyer moi ! Il n'en restera pas une goutte ! Mieux que « Vanish »! Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit... N/B : Luna, tu sors de suite calmer tes ardeurs. Penses un peu aux yeux chastes des lecteurs qui lisent cette fiction ! N/A:... Heu... S'ils lisent cette fic ce sont tout sauf des yeux chastes ! N/B : Bein on sait jamais. Il y en a peut-être qui se sont trompés de fic!)_

J'essaie de chuchoter pour ne pas qu'Alice m'entende.- **Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?**

- **Ou...Oui... Alice tout va... Bien. **Ma voix tremble légèrement du au retour d'orgasme certainement. Je pose mon front sur le bureau et attends quelques minutes de me calmer. Je suis couvert de sperme partout sur le pantalon. Comment je vais aller jusqu'à ma chambre sans me faire repérer par ma sœur. Aussi quelle idée d'aller se masturber dans son bureau. Putain comment je vais m'en sortir !

J'attrape le premier mouchoir qui passe et commence à essuyer les traces. Malheureusement, je les étale plus qu'autre chose. Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Je cherche partout dans la pièce une solution à mon petit problème. Mais hélas à part, un cintre, un bureau et une armoire pleine de livres, il n'y a pas grand chose dans cette pièce. Sauf peut-être... Non ça va paraître suspect à coup sûr ! Trouve autre chose Ed !

Mais j'ai beau cherché, je ne trouve rien qui peux mieux convenir que cette option. Un léger regard aux énormes tâches blanches sur mon pantalon et je décide d'opter pour le côté suspect... Tant pis... Je n'ai pas le choix !

Je me lève de mon siège et m'avance vers mon cintre. J'enfile le vieux manteau gris qui m'arrive jusqu'au genou et je le ferme en resserrant mes bras autour de mon ventre. J'ouvre la porte et passe discrètement ma tête dans l'entrebâillement. Personne ! La voix est libre.

Je sors doucement de la pièce et à pas de sourd j'avance rapidement vers ma chambre.

- **Pourquoi t'as mis un manteau ? **Je me stoppe net en entendant ma sœur derrière moi. Elle s'approche et pose sa main sur mon épaule.- **T'es sûr que ça va ? **Son visage apparaît devant moi et ses bras se croisent sur sa poitrine pendant que ses doigts tapotent sur ses bras en signe d'impatience.

- **Bien sûr... Pourquoi tu dis ça ? **Feinter la normalité. C'est mon dernier espoir ! Espoir qui part en fumé lorsque ma sœur renchérit.

- **Oh et bien je ne sais pas moi. Peut-être parce que j'entends de drôles de grognements venant de ton bureau. Ou non. J'ai mieux... Peut-être parce que je croise mon frère dans le couloir menant à sa chambre vêtu d'un long manteau gris, démodé depuis l'année dernière au moins soit dit en passant, alors qu'il fait juste vingt cinq degrés dans ce foutu appartement ! **

Elle commence à s'énerver alors que je ne sais plus quoi dire.- **Ecoutes Alice, c'est vraiment pas le moment ! Laisse-moi passer s'il te plait ! **

- **Oh que non ! Pas avant que tu es enlevé ce stupide manteau ridicule et que tu ais répondu à mes questions.**

- **Alice je n'ai pas de temps à perdre s'il te plait ! Ne m'énerve pas ! **

- **Edward, tu vas perdre ton temps parce que t'es loin de me faire peur sauf avec ce manteau ridicule ! **

**- Alice... **Je me pince l'arrête du nez et ferme les yeux. Zen Edward... Zen...

- **Edward... **Son pied se met maintenant à taper sur le sol.- **Bon aller maintenant ça suffit enlève moi ça. **_(N/A: Oh putain ! Il va se prendre la honte quand elle va comprendre ! N/B : tu es sadique là. N/A: Comme toujours ma Rhea d'amour... Comme toujours !)_

Elle tire sur les pans du manteau et le retire de mes épaules sans que je ne puisse dire ou faire quoique ce soit. Je garde les yeux fermés et attends qu'elle ait fini son cirque.

- **Bein tu vois, y a rien qui... **Sa phrase s'arrête brusquement et je sens son corps s'approcher du mien.- **Qu'est-ce... **Son pouce gratte légèrement l'endroit ou il y a les tâches.

Je me recule vivement et je la regarde surpris.- **Alice !**

- **Oh beurk ! Edward ne me dis pas que c'est... **Une grimace de dégout gagne son visage. J'ai envie de rire et en même temps de vomir. Elle vient de grattouiller la partie blanche de mon pantalon. Oh putain ! (_N/A: Rho ! Elle est dégueux ! Bien que je n'aurai pas craché dessus moi... Faites toujours comme si je n'avais rien dit ! N/B : Sans commentaires ! Luna tu connais la sentence. N/A: Quoi ? Edward tout nu ? Ou le fouet ? Ho bein les deux sinon... N/B : NON! Privée d'Edward pendant une semaine!)_

- **Je t'avais dit de me laisser tranquille.**

- **Mais enfin ? C'est bien la première fois que tu te mets dans un état pareil à une heure où tu sais que Caroline peut encore te surprendre ! **Elle est un peu en colère contre mes manières pour le coup. Je suis gêné et je finis par répondre timidement.

- **Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis. C'est cette nana qui me rend dingue ! **Mes bras levés vers le ciel, la tête regardant le plafond, je commence à m'énerver à mon tour.

- **Quoi ? Quelle nana ? **Oh merde ! J'en ai trop dit ! Putain ! Mais je ne peux pas me taire des fois ! - **Houuuu... Toi tu me caches quelques chose. **Elle s'approche de moi et tape de son index contre mon torse.- **Tu as intérêt à me dire qui est la femme qui te rend dans cet état là ou je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. On s'est bien compris ?**

- **Alice. **J'attrape son index et l'éloigne de moi.- **Déjà tu ne me fais pas peur. Et cette nana, j'en ai rien à foutre ok ? Alors oublies ! **

- **Oh bien sur ! T'en as rien à foutre ? C'est pour ça qu'elle te rend dingue n'est-ce pas ?**

- **J'ai jamais dit ça. **J'avance vers ma chambre sans regarder ma sœur qui me suit de très prêt.

- **Oh que si tu l'as dit et il n'y a pas moins de deux minutes. **Je continue à marcher le sourire aux lèvres. Je suis assez satisfait de sa colère en fait. Elle veut tellement savoir. La curiosité est définitivement un vilain défaut. **Alors maintenant, tu vas arrêter de marcher et tu vas me regarder quand je te parle ! **Sa main attrape mon bras et elle me force à lui faire face.- **Dis moi qui c'est Edward. **C'est qu'elle peut être menaçante la petite.

Je la regarde et souris. Je m'approche de son oreille. Elle se penche pour que je puisse lui murmurer le nom dans le creux de son oreille.- **Alors écoutes bien Alice. **Je chuchote tout bas mes paroles.- **Tu ne seras jamais qui c'est... **Je jubile intérieurement.

Elle relève les yeux qui sont devenu noirs de colère.- **Toi ! **Son index pointe mon corps du doigt.- **Tu ne perds rien pour... **Je viens de pénétrer dans ma chambre et je lui claque la porte au nez.-** Tu vas me le payer cher ça... Foi de Cullen ! **Elle crie depuis la porte. Je ris de son caractère et reporte finalement mon attention sur mon pantalon.

Bon et bien, il est foutu...

…

POV B

Angie me prend la main et me mène jusqu'à son appartement. Je crois que je n'ai toujours pas réalisé ce qu'il vient de se passer. Edward a la tête dans mes seins une seconde puis le quart d'heure suivant, je suis dans les escaliers avec ma meilleure amie.

Angie ouvre la porte de son appartement et me fait pénétrer dans le salon. Je ne parle toujours pas. Complètement perdue une nouvelle fois dans mes pensées.

Elle m'envoie un gilet que j'attrape sans même y réfléchir et que j'enfile sans même regarder s'il correspond à ma tenue ou non. En même temps, qu'est-ce que je m'en fous à la seconde du mariage des couleurs de ma tenue ! (_N/A: Je te comprends tout à fait ! Ça fait toujours un drôle d'effet d'avoir la tête d'un mec comme Edward entre ses seins... Oh comment je le sais ? Rha... C'est un secret ! N/B : Méchante ! tu pourrais au moins me le dire à moi. Puisque c'est ça, je m'en vais ! N/A: Pff ! Bien sur ! Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi... N/B : C'est vrai que tu es ma drogue à moi! Au secours! Je commence à délirer complètement. Faut que je fasse soigner là!)_

J'arrive près du canapé et comme un automate, je m'affale dessus. Mo visage dans un coussin, la bouche entrouverte, j'essaie de comprendre encore et encore ce qu'il se passe avec ce mec.

- **Bon ! Tu arrêtes de jouer les légumes pendant quelques minutes et tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe ? Ou dois-je aussi mettre ma tête dans tes seins pour que tu réagisses. **Je relève vivement la tête vers mon amie et la toise méchamment.

- **Ce n'est pas drôle ! **Elle me regarde un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- **Oh que si ça l'est ! Et tu le sais... **A quoi bon répliquer ?

- **Salut Bella. **Ben vient de passer devant nous en caleçon. Il a un sourire niais accroché aux lèvres et le regard encore un peu vitreux.

- **Angie. Ne me dis pas que vous veniez de...**

- **Oh que si et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! **

- **Oh putain je n'y crois pas ! Vous êtes insatiable ma parole.**

- **Dis la nana qui vient d'être trouver les seins à l'air dans une cage d'escalier avec la tête de son collègue de travail en pleine exploration...**

Je souffle et me prends la tête dans les mains.- **Pas la peine d'en remettre une couche. J'ai déjà assez honte comme ça. N'en rajoute pas s'il te plait.**

- **Rho aller Bell's... C'était bien au moins ? **Je rougis et me mords la lèvre inférieure.- **Oh que oui c'était bien !... Tes rougissements en disent longs ! **

Je rie avec elle et finis par me détendre un peu. Elle vient s'assoir à mes côtés sur le canapé.- **Bon aller raconte moi tout. Comment en es-tu arrivé là ? **

- **Ouf... Si tu savais... **Ma tête bascule en arrière et mes yeux se ferment.

...

**- Du coup, je me suis encore énervée et je l'ai attrapé pour l'emmener dans le couloir. C'est là qu'on s'est encore disputé et que j'ai pété un plomb. Je lui ai mis mes seins sous ses yeux.**

Angela m'écoute tout ce temps sans rien dire. Elle me regarde tout le long de mon histoire les yeux fascinés et la bouche amusée. Lorsque j'ai enfin fini, elle attrape son verre d'eau et le porte à ses lèvres.

- **Attends... J'ai besoin de boire un peu pour avaler tout ça... **Elle avale une gorgée de sa boisson et reporte son attention sur moi.- **Donc... Tu n'as pas couché avec Edward depuis le début ? **

Je secoue la tête négativement.- **Et donc... Tu es amoureuse de lui ? **Hein ? Quoi ? Amoureuse ?

- **Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Angie... **Je lève les yeux au ciel mais en y réfléchissant bien je suis un peu affectée par ce qu'elle vient de me dire.

- **Bella. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Tu ne peux pas te passer de ses gestes envers toi. Certes gestes un peu osés dois-je l'avouer, mais tellement agréable n'est-ce pas ? **Elle me donne un petit coup de coude en me faisant un clin d'œil complice.

- **C'est de son sexe que j'ai du mal à me passer Angie pas de cet homme.**

- **Mouais... C'est pour ça que tu ne fais que parler de lui ! **

- **Je... N'importe quoi ! Je ne fais pas que parler de lui. C'est vrai que je parle pas mal de cet idiot, mais en même temps depuis qu'il est entré dans ma vie, tout se bouscule. Il fait de ma ****vie un enfer et j'ai constamment cette humidité ridicule au niveau d'en bas. **Je continue irritée.

- **Tu veux dire que ce gars t'excite toujours. **Je la regarde rougissante mais acquiesce gênée.- **Et évidemment, le cœur qui bat rapidement, l'envie constante de son corps, l'excitation que tu ressens quand il est dans les parages. Ca aussi c'est n'importe quoi ?**

- **Exactement ! **Je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine et regarde un point au loin derrière elle. En même temps elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. C'est vrai que j'ai certain symptôme de ce qu'on peut appeler la maladie d'amour. Mais merde ! Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi Lui ?

- **Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te crois pas ? **Je regarde Angela sans trouver quoi dire. Puis je reporte mon attention sur le mur du fond. Elle a peut-être raison. Mais il ne faut pas ! Cet homme n'est pas fait pour toi. Il n'est qu'un abruti doublé d'un goujat. Il ne mérite certainement pas mon attention.

Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de le désirer, d'avoir envie d'être avec lui. L'autre soir, quand nous avons ri ensemble. J'ai vu une autre facette de cet homme. Et c'est elle qui m'a séduite. Il m'a séduite juste par son sourire, sa façon de me regarder, de me prendre dans ses bras. Il était doux et attentif. Tellement différent de d'habitude.

- **Je... Je crois que je vais y aller.**

- **Maintenant ? Mais ? Pourquoi ? **

- **J'ai... J'ai des choses à faire. Il faut que… **Je commence à me lever et à me diriger vers la porte.

- **Douterais-tu de tes sentiments tout à coup Bella ? **Angle vient juste de me dire ça de sa place. Je me stoppe et les poings serrés je me retourne.

- **Oui.**

- **Bien. **Elle reste passible en me regardant satisfaite.

- **Comment ça ''bien'' ? Je ne vois pas ce qui a de bien dans cette situation Angie. Je vais en souffrir. Ce mec est... est... **

- **Amoureux de toi. **Je me retourne vers elle surprise.

- **Bien sûr ! Edward amoureux de moi ! On aura tout entendu ! **

- **Et pourquoi pas ? Il me semble que lui aussi ne peut te résister de toute évidence. Il t'a quand même défendu devant l'autre blonde siliconé de Tanya. **Elle vient de marquer un point. C'est vrai qu'il m'a défendu, mais ça ne veut en aucun cas dire qu'il ressent un truc pour moi. Il a simplement eu pitié de moi l'espace de quelques secondes.

- **Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus... **Je suis perdue. Comment ne pas l'être en même temps. - **De toute façon, ça ne change rien. **

- **Oh que si crois moi ! Ça change tout... **Je la regarde surprise. Un sourire s'affiche encore une fois sur ses lèvres.- **Bon tu viens t'assoir ? Il me semble qu'on a un homme à séduire non ?**

- **Ce n'est pas ce qu'on faisait jusqu'à maintenant ?**

- **Non... Jusqu'à maintenant, on cherchait juste à le rendre fou... **

…

POVE.

**- Edward c'est pour toi.**

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée venait de retentir. Ma sœur s'est jetée sur cette dernière et reste bloquer devant la porte. Qui cela peut-il bien être ?

Je me lève et je m'avance vers Alice. **- Qui c'est ?**

Lorsque j'arrive devant la porte, une chevelure blonde m'interpelle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là elle ! J'ouvre la porte et regarde ma sœur.- **C'est bon Alice... **Elle me regarde bizarrement puis elle s'éloigne en soufflant de dépit.

Je sais à quoi elle pense, mais elle se trompe. Je n'aime plus ce genre de fille. Plus depuis que j'ai rencontré cette Isabella. Elle m'a transformé sans vraiment que je ne m'en rende compte. Comment fait-elle ?...

- **Edward... **Des cheveux trop bien coiffés, une robe beaucoup trop courte, des seins énormément mis en avant. Elle essaie d'attirer mon attention.

- **Tanya ? Comment tu as eu mon adresse ? **Elle ne semble pas gêner pour un sou et commence à s'avancer vers moi.

- **J'ai fouillé dans le bureau de mon père...**

**- Tu plaisantes là ? T'as pas fait ça quand même ?** Non mais elle se prend pour qui celle là ? Faut être taré ! C'est du harcèlement à ce niveau là ! _(N/A: Elle est complètement abrutie cette nana. Elle n'a pas encore compris qu'il s'en foutait complet d'elle ! N/B : Normal, c'est de Tanya qu'on parle là)_

- **Mais Ed... **Elle s'approche encore et elle fait glisser ses mains manucurées sur mon torse.- **On s'est quitté tellement vite hier que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de...**

- **Tanya. **J'attrape ses mains et les remet le long de son corps.- **Ce n'est pas le moment là. **Je jette un petit regard dans mon appartement. Alice est assise sur le canapé et regarde fixement notre échange. Lorsqu'elle remarque que je la regarde elle détourne ses yeux vers la télé.

- **Oh oui bien sûr... C'est qui d'ailleurs cette fille ? **

- **Elle, tu la laisses tranquille. **

- **Bein quoi ? Tu ne veux pas qu'Isabella soit au courant ? **Elle emploie un air supérieur qui ne me plait pas du tout.

- **Tu arrêtes ça Tanya ! **Elle s'est tout de suite radoucie en voyant que je n'apprécie pas du tout.

- **Ok... Excuse-moi Eddy... **J'expire fortement.- **C'est Edward. **Elle sourit et acquiesce alors que je suis sûr qu'elle n'a même pas écouté ce que je viens de lui dire. Elle fixe mes lèvres, la bouche entrouverte et le regard affamé.

- **Pourquoi t'es là Tanya ? **_(N/A: Ouais pourquoi t'es là ? Hein ? Hein ? Balance ma vieille ! N/B : Si tu n'as pas compris pourquoi elle est là, c'est vraiment que tu as le cerveau retourné là Luna... N/A: Je pense encore à son petit problème de tâche... N/B : Perverse!)_

- **Je voulais te voir c'est tout... **_(N/A: Quand on pique l'adresse d'un mec comme Ed dans le bureau de son père ce n'est certainement pas seulement pour le voir ! N/B : Ni pour taper la causette sur le palier !)_

- **Bon bein c'est fait alors tu t'en vas maintenant ! **Je ne veux pas être dur avec elle, mais elle commence sérieusement à m'énerver là.

Juste au moment où je dis cela, des voix retentissent à l'étage. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Je m'avance jusqu'à l'escalier et regarde en me penchant légèrement si la voix charmante de la jeune fille que j'entends appartient à Bella. Non mais tu t'entends ? La voix charmante ? T'es accro mon vieux !... Alors là ! Pas du tout ! Elle a juste une jolie voix c'est tout !

Bien sûr, lorsque je me retourne à nouveau, Tanya est juste derrière moi. Elle a les yeux fermés et semblait sniffer … Mon odeur ?

- **Heu Tanya ?... Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? **

Elle rouvre rapidement les yeux et me regarde envieuse.- **Eddy... **Sa voix est rauque. Mais elle a mangé quoi ? Du gingembre ? Ou alors elle s'est avalée une boite de comprimé de Viagra ? Rho mais c'est un boulet cette nana ! (_N/A: Rho... Du viagra chez les femmes ? Je me demande ce que ça ferait quand même ! Surtout sur Tanya ! Mdr. N/B : Vaut mieux pas savoir pour notre santé mentale à nous. Et en plus, on risquerait d'être traumatisée à vie. Bonjour les cauchemars après.)_

_- _**Ecoutes Tanya... Tu arrêtes ça … **Au moment ou je veux à nouveau la repousser, Bella fait son entrée devant nous. Elle est encore plus belle que tout à l'heure. Elle a enfilé un gilet pour se couvrir et nous regarde surprise de nous voir Tanya et moi dans le couloir.

- **Encore toi ! **Bella et Tanya viennent de parler en même temps. Je regarde la scène amusé et me fais le plus discret possible. Mais malheureusement Bella remarque mon hilarité soudaine.- **Pourquoi tu ris toi ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Je croyais que tu étais parti depuis le temps ? **Elle est quelque peu agressive. Plus qu'à l'habitude. Ést-ce la présence de Tanya qui l'énerve comme ça ?

**- Arrête de t'énerver comme ça. Edward habite ici !**

- **Quoi ? **Bella devient livide, puis reprend enfin des couleurs car à cet instant de splendides rougeurs prennent place sur ses joues. Elle n'a certainement pas fait le rapprochement tout à l'heure. Il faut dire qu'elle était dans une situation assez délicate. Pour elle évidemment... Je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre... - **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi d'abord ? **Elle toise durement Tanya et je sens que les prochains jours au travail ne vont pas être de tout repos.

- **Je suis venue voir Edward... **

…

POV B

Elle est venue voir Edward ? Il lui a donné son adresse... Je ne sais ce qu'il se passe à cet instant mais une colère incommensurable me gagne. Je les regarde l'un après l'autre. Tanya passe son bras sous celui d'Edward et me regarde avec son air supérieur. Je me sens humilier à cet instant. J'ai cette envie de lui arracher son petit sourire de pétasse à cette grognasse blonde mais au lieu de ça, je retiens toute cette colère et préfère rester impassible devant eux. Ils n'auront pas ce qu'ils veulent.

- **Bon et bien dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser. **Mes yeux doivent être froids et noirs de colère. Je relève la tête et avance dans les escaliers.

- **Bella attend. **Edward me suit rapidement et m'attrape le bras. Il m'oblige à me retourner vers lui.- **Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !**

- **Je m'en fous Edward... **J'évite son regard et fait semblant que cela ne m'atteint pas.

- **Alors pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? **Lorsque je croise ses yeux, il est vraiment inquiet. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à le suivre.

- **Je ne suis pas en colère ! **Je retire mon bras de sa poigne et continue ma descente.- **Je n'en ai rien à faire de toi, ni de tout ce qui se rapporte à ta petite personne pathétique ! **

- **Bella... Tu sais que c'est faux ! **Il me rattrape de nouveau et me coince contre le mur, ses bras de chaque côté de mon visage.

- **Laisse-moi passer ! Tu es ridicule ! **Il me sourit et approche ses lèvres des miennes.

- **Je ne suis pas ridicule. Je suis séduis. **J'ouvre de grands yeux et le regarde choquée. Il regarde le mur jusqu'à côté de mon visage sans oser regarder directement mon visage. Mais la nuit dernière lui a retourné l'esprit ou quoi ?

- **Bien sûr ! Séduit par tout ce qui porte une robe et un vagin occasionnellement. Ça peut toujours servir... **Je suis en colère et je le regarde durement. Il ne veut toujours pas m'affronter. Je souffle de dépit et me retire de son emprise.- **Et puis tu veux un scoop ? **Il reste à sa place, toujours ses mains posées sur le mur. Son visage se tourne vers moi, il ne dit mot bizarrement.- **Je ne suis pas un jouet que tu peux prendre et jeter à ta guise Edward. Ce jouet là, c'est plutôt l'autre blonde siliconé au cerveau aussi gros qu'un poisson rouge qui attend patiemment que tu la rejoignes. Alors surtout ne te gênes pas... **Il me regarde et s'apprête à parler lorsque Tanya arrive à son niveau. Elle pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward qui se contente de me fixer sans bouger. ( _N/A: Mais qu'il est con ce gars. Pourquoi il ne répond pas ? Il va tout gâcher ! N/B : C'est Edward !)_

- **Tu viens Eddy... Laisse cette idiote partir... Elle n'en vaut pas la peine ! **

Tanya me regarde toujours de haut. Je me sens blessée devant le manque de réaction d'Edward. J'acquiesce finalement la tête haute. Je ne veux pas montrer que cela m'a atteint plus que ce que je le laisse paraître. _(N/A: Tanya ! Vaut mieux pas que je la croise parce que je vais me la faire cette garce ! N/B : Je t'accompagne !)_

- **Je m'en vais de toute façon. Bonne soirée... **Puis je continue ma route pour partir de cet enfer.

Arrivée dans la rue, je sors mon portable de ma poche et j'appelle mon issue de secours avant de déprimer pour cet abruti de malheur.

- **Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On vient à peine de se quitter...**

- **On oublie tout ce plan pourri pour séduire ce gros con. **J'ai la voix qui tremble mais j'essaie de me contenir devant mon amie.

**- Que s'est-il passé ?**

- **Laisse tomber ! Je n'ai même pas envie d'en parler. J'ai... J'ai besoin d'une soirée entre filles. On sort ce soir ?**

- **Bien sûr. Je passe te prendre dans une heure et on se fait la méga sortie... Peut-être que tu te trouveras un mec qui arrivera à te faire sortir cet Edward de la tête.**

**J'en aurais vraiment besoin en effet...**

**

* * *

**

Voilà...

Gros bisous à ma Delph, à Caro et ma Rhéa d'amour... Je lui laisse d'ailleurs la parole et je l'embrasse très fort...

A très vite !

Donc, maintenant vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire!

Le petit bouton vert n'attend plus que vous.

Et entre nous, vous allez certainement avoir une surprise ce week-end. Mais ne dites pas à Luna que je vous en ai parlé

parce qu'autrement, je vous raconte pas la séance de torture qui m'attend si elle l'apprend.

Au prochain chapitre!

Luna et Rhéa.


	10. Chapter 10Le juste retour des choses

SURPRISE !

Un nouveau chapitre déjà!

Ah bein oui apparemment! En plus, je pense qu'il vaut le détour!

Pour celle qui le souhaite, je vous le confirme. : Tanya va morfler même si ce n'est pas de suite. Hey oui! L'histoire est loin d'être finie. Et croyez-moi, on va la faire souffrir à Tanya! D'ailleurs, si vous avez des idées de torture pour elle, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire. on sera ravie de mettre vos idées en pratique.

Nos cerveaux grouillent d'idées plus sadiques et perverses les unes que les autres. Et ça va être chaud bouillant! Préparez le stock de petites culottes.

Luna pense à vous et vous le montrera dès que sa connexion sera revenue.

Nous vous remercions pour toutes vos reviews et tous vos commentaires. Cela fait très plaisir à Luna même si elle ne peut pas vous répondre.

Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire les réponses aux reviews mais nous le ferons au prochain chapitre, promis.

Nous avons voulu vous faire un cadeau en postant ce chapitre plus tôt. Mais attention, ne vous y habituez pas.

* * *

POVB

Le bruit strident de la sonnerie vient de retentir. Je me précipite jusqu'à la porte en sautant sur un pied car je suis entrain d'enfiler mes chaussures.

**- J'arrive. **J'ouvre la porte et retourne vers le salon pour mettre mes boucles d'oreilles. Angie reste au niveau de la porte et me regarde avec des yeux ronds.- **Quoi ?**

**- Bella... Tu es... **Je regarde ma tenue et reporte mon attention sur mon amie.

**- Quoi ? Ça fait trop tu penses ? **

**- Oh que non ! C'est parfait ! **Elle me fait un grand sourire et me donne la pochette que j'ai laissé sur le bar.- **Bon, on y va ? **

**- Oui... **Je prends le sac qu'elle me tend et attrape mes clés. Arrivée devant la porte, je me stoppe et arrête Angela.- **Attends Angie. T'es sûre que ça ne fait pas trop ? **Je continue à scruter ma tenue, mes mains attrapent les pans de ma jupe sur lesquels je tire légèrement pour la rallonger un peu.

**- Mais non Bell's ! Tu es superbe ! **

Un dernier sourire et nous sortons de l'appartement. L'air extérieur me donne quelques frissons. Il faut dire que ma tenue est assez courte. J'ai décidé de sortir les grands moyens ce soir. Il faut que j'oublie Edward avant que mes sentiments ne prennent une trop grande place dans ma vie. Et comment fait-on pour oublier une personne ? Et bien, on en trouve une autre ! (_N/A: ça fait un peu réaction à la Tanya ça Bella ! Arrête de te comporter comme une gamine et fonce voir Edward au lieu de faire des conneries ! N/B : Clair ! Fonce ! Saute-lui dessus !)_

Je prends le bras de ma meilleure amie sous le mien et d'un pas plus confiant, je nous guide jusqu'à la porte de la boîte de nuit.

- **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

- **Rien... Juste que ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'était pas sortie toutes les deux et ça fait du bien. **Pourquoi je dis ça ? Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il me prend tout à coup mais je suis heureuse et euphorique. Peut-être parce que je vais enfin pouvoir prendre du recul avec ce truc entre Edward et moi. (_N/A: Chasser le naturel et il revient au galop ! N/B : Comme si on pouvait oublier Edward ! Non mais, ne rêve pas trop Bella.)_

**- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir ! **Angela doit parler plus fort car nous venons de pénétrer dans la boîte. La musique est forte et entraînante. Des personnes sont déjà sur la piste. D'autres sont accoudées au comptoir, et d'autres encore sont installées sur des tables installées au quatre coin de la salle.

Angie et moi, nous installons au comptoir. Je regarde autour de moi pour voir s'il y a de quoi m'occuper pendant que mon amie nous commande à boire. - **Bonsoir les filles. **Je tourne le visage vers le barman et lui sourit grandement. Il est pas mal. Un regard vers Angie et je sais qu'elle pense la même chose que moi. Comment ? Oh et bien, certainement le coup de pied qu'elle vient de me donner !

**- Bonsoir ! **Nous parlons toutes les deux en même temps, le faisant sourire. Merde ! Son sourire... Il est trop sexy !

**- Alors... Qu'est-ce que je sers à nos deux charmantes demoiselles ? **

Nous nous regardons et ensemble nous répondons.- **MOJITO !**

Le type nous sourit puis part nous préparer notre commande. Il s'amuse en nous faisant des petits sourires par-ci par-là, tout en jouant avec les bouteilles. Nos deux cocktails prennent forme et il finit par nous les amener.

- **Votre boisson est avancée... **Il s'avance vers moi un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je lui rends et portes la paille à ma bouche.

**- Merci...Heu... **Lui dis-je en attendant qu'il me donne son prénom. Il me tend la main.- **Dimitri. **Je souris à mon tour et tends ma main.- **Et bien merci Démétri... Moi c'est Bella. **Bizarrement avec cet homme je ne suis pas du tout intimidée. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien, mais je suis à l'aise. - **Tu nous accompagnes ? **Lui dis-je en lui montrant mon verre presque vide.

**- Ssttt. Je vais être obligé de refuser ma belle désolé. Je dois d'abord finir mon service. **Il s'approche de moi et me chuchote dans l'oreille.- **Mais si tu attends encore une heure ou deux, je t'accompagnerai volontiers... **

Je rougis et bois une gorgée de ma boisson. La température monte d'un cran. Je suis toute excitée lorsqu'il retourne de l'autre côté du bar le sourire dirigé vers moi. Bonne pioche !

**- Hey bein ! Je vois qu'il y en a qui ne perde pas de temps ! **

**- Je rêve ou je viens d'accepter de boire un verre avec un type que je ne connais même pas ? **

**- Oh non tu ne rêves pas. Et c'était limite si tu ne bavais pas sur le bar. **Angie rit tandis que je reporte quelques secondes mon regard sur Démétri. Il est pas mal en plus ! Ses cheveux sont blonds et assez courts. Il a de beaux yeux bleus couleur acier. Ses épaules sont larges et j'aime beaucoup son style. Il porte une chemise assez cintré avec un gilet d'homme. Son jean met ses fesses en valeur et je dois dire que la vue ne me rend pas totalement indifférente. Lorsqu'il se rend compte de mon analyse, il me regarde et un sourire s'installe de nouveau sur son visage. Je veux lui répondre mais à cet instant deux yeux verts apparaissent à la place de ce bleu particulier. Une chevelure cuivrée prend la place du blond, le teint quelque peu allé de Demetri devient plus blanc. Son sourire se transforme en un sourire en coin qui fait s'accélérer mon cœur. J'ai la vision d'Edward devant moi et je ne peux détacher mon regard de cet homme. Merde !

- **Hey ! Doucement Bella ! A ce rythme là, tu vas assécher toutes les autres personnes qui vont vouloir se désaltérer en Mojito pour toute la soirée... **Je viens d'avaler mon verre cul sec. Une légère brulure envahit ma gorge. Je ferme les yeux une seconde et je commande un autre verre à l'autre barman face à nous.

**- La même chose s'il vous plaît. **J'ai encore les séquelles de la brulure rendant ma voix un peu plus rauque. Moins d'une minute plus tard, mon deuxième verre est déjà vide. Je commande le troisième tandis qu'Angie s'impatiente sur sa chaise.

**- On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ? **Je la regarde feintant l'innocence et avale mon troisième verre d'un trait. Elle secoue de la tête de dépit et se lève de son siège.- **Aller viens danser au lieu de boire tout le stock d'alcool qu'ils ont en réserve. **Je ris bêtement sentant l'alcool commencer à m'enivrer et la suit jusqu'au centre de l'ambiance.

**...**

Quelques gouttes de sueur perlent dans mon cou. Des mèches de cheveux se collent sur mon front et j'ai une soif intense. Mes yeux sont fermés tandis que je me laisse envahir par la sensation de l'ivresse mélangée à la musique. Tout vibre en moi... J'ai la tête basculé en arrière et je m'applique à effectuer des mouvements lents et sensuels. Certaines fois je me retourne vers le bar. Je croise quelques secondes les yeux de Démétri me faisant sourire puis je reporte mon attention sur la piste.

Angela danse comme une folle à mes côtés, et toutes les deux faisons abstraction du monde autour.

Soudainement, sans que je ne m'y attende, deux mains se posent sur mes hanches. Un souffle chaud s'étale sur mon cou. Des lèvres goûtent la courbure de mes épaules, un bassin se colle au miens.

- **Tu es sublimes ce soir... **Je guide mes mains vers l'arrière de ma tête et les glisse dans les cheveux de mon bel inconnu. Son buste se colle à mon dos et ensemble nous effectuons des mouvements lents, érotiquement divins...

Une des mains sur mes hanches remonte le long de mon flan en un toucher délicat. Elle caresse mon épaule et redescend en suivant à merveille le galbe de ma poitrine.- **Tellement sexy. **A son contact, ma tête bascule en arrière et se pose sur son épaule. Nous continuons à danser ensemble sans même se préoccuper du rythme de la musique. Son autre main qui est restée sur ma hanche remonte sur mon ventre. Elle contourne le dessous de ma poitrine et arrive au niveau de ma mâchoire. Ses doigts effleurent le contour de mes lèvres. Je sors ma langue et goûte la douceur de sa peau. Je sais qu'il y avait du monde autour mais je m'en fiche éperdument. L'alcool peut-être...**- J'ai envie de toi...**

Mon dos se cambre alors et mes fesses effleurent son érection.- **Edward...** je chuchote.

**- Comment tu m'as appelé ? **Il souffle ses paroles dans le creux de mon oreille.

**- Edward... **je répète rêveuse. Soudain plus aucun mouvement autour de moi. Le torse contre mon dos s'éloigne. Les mains sur mon corps se retirent et il ne me reste plus que le sentiment d'avoir dit une bêtise. Je me retourne quelque peu perdue et regarde. Merde !

**- Démétri ? Je... heu...**

**- Te fatigues pas va ! J'ai compris ! **Il me regarde un peu sèchement et souffle d'énervement. Puis il fait demi-tour et me laisse complètement plantée au milieu de la piste dans un état second.

**- Et bein ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit mais il n'a pas l'air content ! **Angela vient de se poster à mes côtés et regarde dans la direction où est parti Démétri.

**- Je crois que je l'ai appelé Edward...** Elle reporte son attention sur moi.

**- QUOI ? **Son regard est choqué et sa bouche ouverte.

**- Ouais... Putain ! Je suis dans la merde Angie ! **Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule et souffle bruyamment.

**- Tu veux rentrer? **J'ai la tête qui tourne et je suis fatiguée de tout ça...

**- Oui... S'il te plaît... **Elle passe son bras autour de moi tandis que ma tête se pose sur son épaule. Je ne marche plus très droit et me laisse guider à travers la foule. Bien que je n'aie pas bu énormément, les restes de la veille sans parler de la fatigue se sont fait ressentir. Ce qui fait qu'au final, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir bu plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

L'air extérieur me soulage un peu. Nous commençons à marcher dans les rues de la ville pour rentrer chez moi. Mes yeux se ferment à mesure que la fatigue m'envahit.

**- Oh ! Bella ! T'endors pas ! T'es lourde ! **

**- Hein ? Quoi ? **J'ouvre rapidement les yeux et cherche l'origine du bruit.

**- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'endormir... **Mon amie rigole tandis que je me renfrogne. Je suis toujours un peu grincheuse quand je n'ai pas mon quota de sommeil.

Finalement, je me calme un peu et lui souris. Mon sourire se fane quand même, lorsqu'une chose, ou plutôt qu'une personne me revient en tête. Je relève les yeux vers ma meilleure amie.- **Comment je vais faire Angie ? **

Elle comprend tout de suite de quoi je lui parle et me sourit confiante.- **Tu n'as qu'à le lui dire.**

**- Pff ! Pourquoi faire ? Pour qu'il se moque de moi ? Pour qu'il profite de moi ? **

**- Arrête de toujours voir le plus mauvais en tout Bell's. **Elle semble convaincue de la véracité de ses paroles, mais pas moi. Je reporte ma vision sur les lampadaires qui défilent sous mes yeux.

**- Pourquoi est-ce tout est toujours plus compliqué avec moi ? Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi je n'aurai pas quelqu'un dans ma vie de normal, avec une relation normale comme la tienne avec Ben ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur s'accroche toujours à ce qu'il ne faut pas ? Je viens d'avoir vingt-cinq ans et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé chaussure à mon pied.**

**- Houuuu ! Je vois que l'alcool ne te réussit pas toi ! Tu nous fais ce que j'appellerai une crise de retour de cuve aigüe ! **Elle se met à rire alors que j'essaie d'assimiler ses paroles.

**- Te moque pas de moi... **Je pousse Angie d'une hanche la faisant basculer sur le côté.

**- Hey ! Attention ! **Elle vient de manquer de se vautrer dans le caniveau à cause de moi et tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est me moquer d'elle. Je me rattrape à un poteau rapidement en sentant mon corps basculer lui aussi. Je regarde Angie entrain de s'énerver et de pester contre moi.

…

Au bout de quarante cinq minutes, je pénètre enfin dans le hall de mon immeuble. Elle m'aide à monter dans l'ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton.- **T'as juste à sortir de ce truc avant qu'il ne se referme et ensuite tu fais deux pas et t'es chez toi, ça ira ? **

**- Angie... Chi... Suis... Je... Je ne si... pas totalement bourréch tu ché... **Bon certes, mon état s'est empiré en dix minutes. Ma bouche est devenue du coton et je marche de moins en moins droit. Je parle à mon amie, un doigt au niveau de mon œil et la langue tirée. En pleine concentration quoi ! (_N/A: Hey bein ! Ça lui arrive souvent à Becha quand même de se retrouver chiffon carpette comme on dit chez moi ! mdr N/B : Si elle veut oublier, il y a d'autres moyens beaucoup plus agréable, n'est-ce pas Luna ? N/A: Rhoooo ! Tu parles de mon 'Robert' vibrant ? Humm ! Il est super soit dit en passant ! N/B : Des détails! Des détails!)_

**- Oui ! Oui ! C'est ça ! Aller ! File avant de ne te perdre en route ! **Elle place ses deux mains derrière mon dos et me pousse gentiment dans l'ascenseur. - **Bonne nuit ma belle... **Elle me fait un clin d'œil et s'en va en sifflotant. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Elle est bourrée elle aussi ? (_N/A: Je croyais qu'elle n'était pas bourrée ? N/B : Prise de conscience tardive peut-être ?)_

Je n'y fais pas plus attention et me pose finalement dans le fond de la cabine. Ma tête s'appuie contre le fond de la glace et des images me reviennent inévitablement comme chaque fois que je monte dans cet engin maudit ! Je secoue la tête pour évacuer les pensées impures que j'ai envers la seule personne qui ne faut pas et m'appuie au bord des parois pour sortir de l'ascenseur. La manœuvre est assez délicate. J'essaie de coordonner mes pieds mais apparemment ça parait trop difficile. Mes jambes basculent...

Je ferme les yeux, m'attendant à une chute imminente pourtant rien ne vient. Je sens juste deux bras m'encercler et une douce chaleur m'envahir.

**- Merchi Edward... **Hein ? Quoi ? Edward ? Non ! Si ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? (_N/A: Ok ! On se calme et on respire... N/B : Et surtout, on se pince pour voir si on ne rêve pas ! N/A: Et on lui saute dessus ? N/B : tu a s tout compris Luna,)_

**- Tu es encore ivre... **Il parle calmement.- **Deux soirs de suite. Ce n'était peut-être pas nécessaire. **Il me soulève du sol et me prend dans ses bras. Ma tête est lourde et je n'arrive pas à répondre à ses paroles. Je suis entrain de m'endormir... Je suis si bien entre ses mains, je me sens à ma place. Ma tête se blottit dans son cou. Je prends entre mes doigts le col de son tee-shirt et le porte à ma bouche.

**- Dodo... **Je n'arrive même plus à sortir une phrase avec un verbe et un complément. J'ai juste envie de me blottir dans ses bras et de laisser le marchand de sable faire son travail. Bien qu'à la seconde, je n'ai pas réellement besoin d'une substance pour m'endormir. Mes yeux se ferment, ma bouche s'entrouvre. Mon souffle se fait régulier... Je m'endors...

…

POV E.

- **Vas t-en ! **Je regarde durement Tanya. - **Tu dégages maintenant s'il te plaît ! J'ai autre chose à faire... **

**- Mais Eddy... Pourquoi est-ce que tu...**

**- T'as pas compris mon frère ? T'es sourde ? **Alice vient d'arriver dans les escaliers. Elle resserre son gilet autour d'elle et regarde durement Tanya.

**- Oh ça va la petite ! On t'a rien demandé. **Ma sœur voit rouge et s'approche de Tanya.

**- Répète ça pour voir ? **(_N/A: ouais... Vas-y Al ! Putain ! Fais-lui le coup du double coup frontal de la mort qui tue ! N/B : Vas-y ! Défonce là pour nous !)_

**- Alice laisse tomber. Tanya allait s'en aller de toute façon. N'est-ce pas Tanya ? **Cette dernière me regarde le sourire aux lèvres et acquiesce tout aussi bêtement de la tête.

**- On se voit lundi Eddy ? **Je confirme de la tête, la mâchoire serrée. Je suis bien trop énervé pour répondre. Son père est mon boss le temps de quelques semaines alors autant gardé une semi bonne entente. Elle fait une espèce de petite révérence et quitte enfin les lieux. (_N/A: Une révérence ? Elle a pris Ed pour le Pape ? mdr N/B : Si elle voulait faire bonne impression, c'est raté.)_

**- C'était quoi ça ? **Me dit sévèrement ma sœur en indiquant les escaliers du doigt.

**- Tanya. **Je lui réponds contrarié en entrant dans l'appartement.

**- Tanya ? Et qui c'est ? **Elle me suit de près et continue son interrogatoire toujours aussi remontée.

**- La fille de mon employeur et l'assistante de ma coéquipière. **Elle s'arrête net et me regarde surprise.

**- Ta coéquipière ? Mais depuis quand tu travailles en duo toi ? **

Depuis que j'ai été marié ? Depuis que je l'ai rencontré et qu'elle m'obsède ? Depuis que chaque matin je suis obligé de me soulager parce que j'ai rêvé d'elle toute la nuit...

Je ne dis pourtant rien de tout cela. Je lève juste les épaules et me dirige vers ma chambre.

**- Hey ! Tu vas où comme ça ?**

**- Dans ma chambre ça ne se voit pas ? **Je ne la regarde même pas et pars m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je me pose sur mon lit et réfléchis quelques minutes. Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Elle a pris de haut Bella. Elle m'a mis au pied du mur et j'ai rien fait ! J'ai rien dit... Mais pourquoi ? Je suis vraiment trop con certaines fois ! (_N/A: Ouais mais t'es un con sexy. N/B : Lui dis pas sinon sa tête va trop enfler)_

Il faut que je la voie. Je veux m'excuser, je veux la voir... Alors je prends mes clés et sors de ma chambre.

**- Où tu vas ? **Ma sœur a repris sa place devant la télé et regarde une chaîne ridicule.

**- Faire un tour. Ne m'attends pas ! **Sans lui laisser le temps d'argumenter d'avantage, je sors de l'appartement et monte dans ma voiture.

Je démarre la voiture et m'engage dans les rues. Je ne regarde pas vraiment où je vais. Ma fenêtre est grande ouverte. Je n'ai pas spécialement chaud mais toutes mes pensées se tournent tellement vers Bella que je ne fais pas attention au reste.

Lorsque je passe près de la sortie d'un bar, la voix familière de Bella retient mon attention. Je cherche des yeux l'origine de la voix et ralentis la voiture. Bella est là, juste à côté de la voiture. Elle est accoudée à son amie et semble... ivre... Encore ? Je souris devant le tempérament de cette femme et reprends la route doucement. Les suivant de près. Des fois qu'elle risque quelques choses. Angela semble essayer de tenir Bella éveillée et lui parle constamment. Elles n'ont pas remarqué ma présence, jusqu'à ce qu'Angela manque de tomber et ne me remarque en se rattrapant à la première chose qui passe.

Je les regarde sans vraiment trop savoir quoi faire puis comprends qu'il n'y a qu'Angela qui m'a remarqué. Elle me sourit et me fait un clin d'œil. Elle fait un signe de les suivre de la tête et reprends Bella sur son épaule pour continuer leur route.

J'ai besoin d'être avec elle. De la voir, si belle, si innocente. Il faut que je la voie. (_N/A: Houuu... C'est le grand amour ce soir ? Ou c'est la culpabilité qui parle ? N/B : Moi je dirais plutôt ce qu'il a sous la ceinture, mais ce n'est que mon opinion.)_

Je prends donc de l'avance sur elle et me gare rapidement un peu plus loin de chez Bella. Je descends de la voiture et monte jusqu'à chez elle. Je m'assois sur le sol et attends de voir les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Mes yeux n'arrêtent pas de faire la navette entre l'ascenseur et la porte des escaliers. Mais lorsque les portes métalliques s'ouvrent, je me lève rapidement et d'instinct m'avance vers Bella. Elle s'écroule dans mes bras complètement ivre. Elle sent l'alcool mais aussi son odeur si particulière. Elle est belle, même avec son maquillage qui coule et ses habits qui sont couverts de transpiration.

- **Deux soirs de suite, ce n'était peut-être pas nécessaire. **Je la prends dans mes bras et la amène jusqu'à sa porte. Elle se blottit dans mon cou et me chuchote la voix endormie.- **dodo... **Je souris et embrasse le dessus de son crâne.

**- Où sont tes clés ? **

**- Dans ma pochette. **Me répond-elle pratiquement endormie. J'ouvre sa pochette et en ressors le pass pour la porte.

La porte ouverte, j'entré avec Bella dans mes bras referme la porte du pied. Je nous guide sans même regarder autour de moi vers sa chambre. Je la pose sur le lit et commence à enlever ses chaussures. Mes doigts tracent le contour de ses courbes et je me laisse aller à la découverte de son corps. Mais je ne veux profiter en aucun cas de la situation. Je veux juste être gentil. Pour une fois... Bien que je ne sois pas sûr qu'elle s'en souvienne demain.

Mes mains tremblantes enlèvent sa robe et dévoilent cette femme sublime pratiquement nue, à mes yeux avides. Je remonte la couverture sur son corps endormi et me lève du lit. Mes lèvres se posent naturellement sur son front.- **Bonne nuit... Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure... **

**- Ed...Ward... **Elle vient de chuchoter mon prénom dans un souffle. Son corps se tourne vers le mien et ses yeux s'entrouvrent. Elle se met sur un coude et se relève pour que son visage arrive au niveau du mien. Sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, elle s'approche de mon corps et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. - **Reste... s'il te plaît. **La voir, le drap remonté juste sur la bordure de sa poitrine, les yeux endormis, la bouche entrouverte. Elle est magnifique...

**- Je vais rentrer... **Ses yeux s'ouvrent un peu plus et elle s'accroche à mon bras.- **Non reste. Juste dormir... S'il... S'il te plaît... **Elle se recouche et m'ouvre l'autre côté du lit. Je regarde la place à ses côtés envieusement. J'ai envie de rester là... - **S'il te plaît... **Elle vient de me répéter ses mots.

**- D'accord... **Comment ne pas céder ? Je retire mon tee-shirt et mon pantalon, ne restant qu'en caleçon. Puis je m'avance jusqu'à l'autre côté du lit. Elle me suit du regard. Je me couche à ses côtés et reste à ma place n'osant m'approcher de son corps pratiquement nu.

C'est elle qui vient. C'est elle qui se blottit dans mes bras. C'est elle qui embrasse la base de mon cou avant de s'endormir. Je ne bouge pas. Je la laisse simplement faire ce qu'elle a envie de moi. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas été déçu lorsque j'ai senti son cœur régulier, sa respiration tranquille et ses membres se décontracter entre mes mains. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne voulais pas plus de cette fille, si le fait qu'elle soit allongée à mes côtés pratiquement nue ne faisait absolument rien. Non... Elle a un pouvoir sur moi. Une chose que je ne contrôle malheureusement pas et qui se manifeste chaque fois qu'elle est à mes côtés. De toute façon, des les premiers instant où elle est entrée dans ma vie, tout a été bouleversé. Vous croyez réellement que j'ai l'habitude de me laisser aller comme je le fais avec une femme que je ne connais pas et que je n'ai vu pour la première fois quelques minutes plus tôt ? Absolument pas ! J'ai plus souvent l'habitude de me trouver une nana dans un bar et de ne pas finir seul. C'est elle qui me ramène chez elle et en général le lendemain, je suis injoignable. Mais pas avec Bella...

Elle m'a fait un truc dès le début. Je sais qu'elle est différente. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis réellement avec elle, mais chaque fois qu'elle est près de moi, mes mains deviennent moites. Mon cœur s'accélère inexplicablement et j'ai comme une envie d'elle irrépressible. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Beaucoup parleront d'amour. Moi je n'y crois pas... Je n'y ai jamais cru. Et puis, l0 n'est pas la question. Parce que tout est tellement plus fort avec elle. C'est instinctif, vital. Mais est-ce réellement de l'amour ?...

(Portishead- Roads)

Je quitte la vision du plafond quelques secondes et observe la jeune femme endormie. Ses traits sont détendus, son pouls régulier, sa bouche entrouverte. Des cheveux lui tombent sur le front. Ma main se dégage de sous ma tête et je recule les quelques mèches barrant son visage.

Elle bouge légèrement et ouvre doucement les yeux. Sa bouche est à quelques centimètres de la mienne et j'ai une envie absurde de l'embrasser. De juste poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle me sourit timidement, sa main remonte jusqu'à ma joue. Elle avance son visage vers moi. Sa langue humidifie ses lèvres jusqu'à toucher les miennes.

Le silence règne dans la pièce, nous prenons notre temps... Nous savourons le moment sans vraiment y penser. Je laisse glisser ma langue sur ses lèvres en une invitation muette. Elle soupire de plaisir et me laisse entrer. Tout devient plus intense, plus vrai. Mon cœur se serre alors que je la rapproche de moi.

Elle encercle ma taille de ses mains et niche son visage dans mon cou. – **Fais-moi l'amour Edward...**

Est-ce l'alcool qui parle ? Pourquoi me demande-t-elle ça ? J'ai envie d'elle oui... Mais est-ce vraiment l'envie de lui faire l'amour, ou juste l'envie de son corps ? Ma main se dirige d'elle même vers l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Je le dégrafe et doucement fait tomber les bretelles sur ses épaules. Son souffle se saccade, son cœur tape contre mon torse.

Je ne dis rien. Je ne fais que la fixer du regard et continue mon exploration divine. Du bout des doigts, je trace la courbure de ses seins, le plat de son ventre, la profondeur de son nombril... Mes mains caressent la couture de son sous-vêtement. Je glisse mes doigts à l'intérieur jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres humides.

Elle me regarde avec des yeux sauvages puis cherche ma bouche subitement. Tout son corps m'appelle et tout son être crie le mien. S'en est effrayant mais tellement bon. Nous recommençons à nous embrasser. Plus fort, plus sauvagement, plus pleinement. Ma langue goûte son palais sans ménagement tandis que la sienne se mêle à ma salive dans un balai érotique.

Une partie de moi se réveille pourtant et je me recule de quelques centimètres.- **Bella... Stop ! **Elle me regarde, ne comprenant pas mon arrêt soudain.- **On ne doit pas... Pas comme ça... **

**- Tu... Tu ne veux pas de moi... Je ne suis pas assez bien... Elle... ** Je ne comprends pas tout de ce qu'elle me raconte. De quoi et de qui elle parle ? Soudain, ma vision devient plus claire. Tanya...

**- Elle est venue par hasard. Elle a fouillé le bureau de son père pour trouver mon adresse. Je ne savais pas qu'elle devait passer. Et je suis désolé... Je n'ai pas... dit les bonnes choses je pense.**

**- Tu n'avais rien à dire Edward. Rien ne nous lie. Nous ne sommes même pas amis alors tu n'avais rien à me prouver...**Ses paroles me blessent inexplicablement. Pourtant elle ne dit rien de plus que ce que je sais déjà. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens mal ?

Je ne réponds rien. Je la regarde et vois qu'elle semble déterminée. Je suis en colère. En colère parce que l'espace d'un instant j'ai cru que je pouvais avoir des sentiments pour elle et que de son côté ça aurait pu être la même chose. Mais je me suis trompé de toute évidence. Elle ne pense pas du tout pareil. Et je ne suis qu'un idiot.

Pris de colère, je me lève du lit et ramasse mon tee-shirt sur le sol. Je ne la regarde pas et commence à l'enfiler.- **Où vas-tu ? **Elle se relève et pose le drap sur sa poitrine. Je ne réponds pas et poursuis ma route à la recherche de mon pantalon.- **Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? **Elle se lève et se poste devant moi. Je ne veux pas parler. Je me contente de chercher mes affaires sans relever mes yeux vers elle. Ses mains se posent sur mon visage.- **Edward ? Regarde-moi. Arrête ça ! **Ma mâchoire se contracte alors que je sens la crise arriver.

Je relève le visage et tombe nez à nez avec le visage de Bella en colère également. N'y réfléchissant pas d'avantage, je me rue sur son visage. Ses mains s'accrochent à mon cou tandis qu'elle penche la tête sur le côté demandant plus de contact. Elle gémit contre ma bouche et s'agrippe à mes épaules. Je la recule et la tourne face au miroir qui est sur sa porte. Ma bouche descend le long de son cou, ma langue lèche sa clavicule. Elle regarde la scène la bouche entrouverte et la respiration hachée.

Je me recule de son corps et retire mon tee-shirt. Sans aucun mot, j'attrape la chaise posée à côté du bureau et je la pose face à nous. Je veux qu'elle nous voie faire. Je veux qu'elle voie tout ce qu'elle me fait ressentir. Je veux la voir prendre plaisir grâce à moi. Je veux qu'elle ressente la même chose que moi. Même si la colère m'anime à cet instant, à travers mes yeux noirs il n'y a que le corps nu de Bella qui compte.

Je pose ma main droite sur le haut de son dos, l'autre sur sa hanche et je la penche en avant. Elle pose ses mains sur les barreaux de la chaise et me regarde désireuse. Ses yeux brûlent, son corps me hante. Je vais enfin pouvoir assouvir le besoin de son corps. Je pourrais l'oublier après ça. Elle ne sera que de l'histoire ancienne...

Ma main sur sa hanche descend le long de sa colonne. Je glisse mes doigts sur sa fente dégoulinant de son suc exquis et souris devant l'humidité de l'endroit. Elle ne me quitte pas des yeux au travers du miroir. Son visage est sérieux, sa poitrine pointant vers le sol. Je la cambre et pose mon sexe à la base de sa fente. J'humidifie mon gland et doucement je le guide jusqu'à son antre. J'entre centimètre par centimètre. Ses parois se resserrent sur mon sexe à mesure que j'avance dans mon exploration érotique. Elle se cambre et commence à gémir. La sensation est déroutante. Je ressens tout au centuple. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. Elle pousse ses fesses vers moi et enfin je tape au fond elle.

Elle tourne la tête et me regarde de dessous ses cils. Je vois qu'elle aime la sensation. Je la domine totalement. La vision de nos deux corps imbriqués dans le miroir face à nous, ne rend que le moment encore plus intense. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je veux cela. Que je la veux elle... Entièrement.

- **Edward... **Elle murmure à peine mon nom lorsque j'entame un mouvement de rein. D'abord doux puis de plus en plus rapide.

Je pose une main sur son cou et je commence à m'enfoncer en elle toujours plus loin et plus fort. Ce n'est pas Tanya que je veux ! Ce n'est pas les autres que je veux ! C'est elle ! Plus je m'en rends compte, plus j'augmente mon rythme la faisant crier de plaisir à chaque poussée.

- **Bella... **Son nom s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je regarde sa réaction dans le glace et voit ses yeux s'obscurcir d'avantage. Nous ne sommes éclairés que par la lumière feutrée de la lune mais je ne vois que ses grands yeux chocolat me fixer inlassablement.

Elle se cambre encore. Je me sens partir et j'accélère le mouvement. Je ne veux pas venir. Je veux profiter d'elle... Encore... Et encore...

Je veux encore sentir son corps vibrer grâce au mien. Je veux être celui qui lui procure le plus de plaisir. Je veux qu'elle hurle mon nom.

Ma main se dirige vers son clitoris. Je le torture de mon pouce et continue à entrer et sortir d'elle. Le plaisir prend encore de l'ampleur. Mais je ne veux pas venir tout de suite.

Mes mouvements s'arrêtent soudainement. Je la relève et tourne la chaise de sorte à ce que le dossier soit face au miroir. Je l'assois dessus. Elle se laisse entraîner docilement et ne dit aucun mot.

Son visage et son corps sont face au miroir. Elle me regarde au travers ce que je fais. Je suis d'abord derrière elle, faisant glisser mes mains sur ses seins, son ventre. Puis je descends lentement mon exploration alors que je contourne la chaise. Je me retrouve finalement face à elle, et ceux sont mes lèvres maintenant qui prennent la place de mes mains.

Elles explorent la finesse de sa peau, la douceur de ses seins. L'un après l'autre, je leur fais subir un traitement particulier. Je mordille leur pointe durcie, ma main se joignant à la caresse. Bella gémit, ses cuisses se frottent l'une à l'autre alors que sa tête bascule en arrière.

Ses seins sont parfaits. Ils entrent juste dans la paume de mes mains qui se font un plaisir de les englober. Ma bouche descend vers son ventre. Je lèche chaque partie accessible de son corps au passage. Tout est trop bon... Je pourrais passer des heures justes à toucher son corps, à sentir sa peau s'hérisser sous mes doigts. A sentir sa poitrine se soulever irrégulièrement, à entendre mon prénom couler de ses lèvres...- **Edward...**

Oui... Continue à dire mon prénom... Ne prononce que le mien...

Ma bouche arrive jusqu'à son sexe. Son odeur me submerge. Je grogne d'envie et j'humidifie mes lèvres. Ma langue effleure son clitoris gonflé par le désir. Mon index descend vers son antre. Un dernier regard vers elle et la vision d'un ange apparaît devant mes yeux.

Les mains de Bella se placent dans ses cheveux les décoiffant d'avantage. Sa poitrine se soulève difficilement. Ses yeux se ferment et sa mâchoire se contracte. Elle est totalement offerte... Si désirable... Si belle... Merde !

Soudain, elle me regarde et sourit. Mais pas d'un sourire innocent. Non. Son sourire est amusé et envieux. Elle est envoutée par son plaisir et se laisse aller à sa propre luxure. Deux de ses doigts remontent jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle les lèche, les enfonce dans sa bouche et doucement les descend jusqu'à sa fente. Je suis la direction de ses doigts. Il caresse son sexe et tout son corps réagit. C'est la vision la plus érotiquement belle que je n'ai jamais vu.

J'attrape ses doigts dans ma main et les porte à ma bouche. Je suce le jus qui s'écoule sur sa main avidement et à mon tour me laisse aller à gémir. Elle est délicieuse...

Elle essaie de me relever mais je veux garder le contrôle. Je veux lui montrer qu'elle est un objet entre mes mains. Qu'elle est mienne. Elle est mienne !

Je la bloque sur sa chaise de mes mains et replace ma bouche sur son sexe. Elle essaie de se cambrer, de bouger, mais jamais je ne lâche ma prise. Je l'empêche de bouger et je l'oblige à subir mon supplice. Elle gémit, elle s'accroche au bord du siège. Merde ! Elle est trop bandante !

La colère me gagne de plus en plus. Je veux qu'elle hurle mon prénom, mais elle est muette. Elle ne le dit pas. Elle se contente de respirer fortement.- **Dis-le Bella... **Je la regarde sévèrement, ma voix est dure et froide. Elle me regarde et semble surprise l'espace de quelques secondes. Mes doigts s'enfoncent plus durement au fond elle.- **Dis le...**

**- Ed... Ward... **Elle cherche ses mots. Sa respiration est saccadée tandis qu'une nouvelle coulée s'installe sur ses cuisses.- **Mais que vois-je Bella ? **Ma langue lèche son nectar. Elle me suit des yeux. Ceux-ci se rétrécissent, sa bouche s'entrouvre.- **Je te veux... **Elle souffle ses mots. Son regard est déterminé et ses doigts se resserrent encore contre les bords de la chaise.

Mon sourire en coin gagne mon visage. J'ai réussi à faire d'elle ce que j'avais envie. Mais ça ne me suffit pas. Je m'approche de son oreille et lui chuchote.- **Je vais te baiser Bella... Je vais te baiser sur ce tapis avec toute la force et l'envie que tu me donnes. **Je lui montre le tapis juste à nos côtés d'un doigt tandis que de l'autre j'accélère le mouvement. Cette fois-ci, sa bouche est grande ouverte et ses membres se tendent.

- **Oui... **Elle chuchote ce mot alors que ses yeux se ferment. Ses parois se resserrent sur mes doigts et elle jouit violemment sur ma bouche.- **Edward ouiiiii...**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir que je la relève. Je l'allonge sur le sol et j'entre en elle sans plus attendre. Elle hurle sous la sensation, Ses jambes se resserrent autour de mes hanches et elle pousse son corps vers le mien.- **Non. Je contrôle. **Je lui dis ces mots, en attrapant ses mains et en les plaçant de chaque côté de sa tête. Ses yeux sont noirs de désir, son corps transpirant de sueur. Elle est à ma merci et elle est si belle ainsi.

Mes mouvements deviennent de plus en plus fous. Je m'enfonce en elle frénétiquement et fortement. Je veux lui montrer l'envie qu'elle me procure. La force de ce qu'elle me fait ressentir. La violence de ce truc entre nous. Je suis tellement en colère qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce que je ressens. Un coup de plus. Elle se cambre et gémit. Je suis en colère de sa façon de toujours me repousser et de ne pas essayer de me comprendre. Un autre coup de rein. Sa tête bascule en arrière. Et je suis en colère de toutes ses choses qu'elle m'oblige à ressentir. Le besoin d'être avec elle, de la toucher, de lui parler. S'en est trop. Je ressors totalement d'elle et je m'enfonce à nouveau entre ses chairs avec toute la force dont je suis capable. Cette fois, ses yeux convulsent, son dos s'arque brutalement, ses talons s'enfoncent dans mes fesses. Elle hurle mon prénom tandis que je me déverse en elle. Le plus loin possible en me laissant emprisonner au fond de son corps.

Je viens d'avoir Bella. Je vienss de la baiser. J'ai enfin eu ce que je voulais... Mais il me manque quelque chose. Ce n'est pas complet. Je suis insatisfait. Pourquoi ? N'est-ce pas ce que je voulais depuis le départ ?...

**(**_N/A: J'ai préféré me taire pendant le passage fatidique... hum hum... On n'a perdu personne ? Hihihi... C'est ce que je pensais... N/B : Tu es sadique de couper là. Et oui, tu avais intérêt à te taire pendant le passage si tu voulais rester en vie.)_

_

* * *

_

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?

Pour nous le dire, vous connaissez la chanson : le petit bouton vert vous attend.

Sinon, un petit clin d'oeil au chapitre 2 de xALHSblogx qui vient de le poster et il est juste génial... Luna vous y retrouve avec Caro et Delph...

On vous dit à mardi pour celles qui lisent "I Long for Yesterday". Et celles qui ne la lisent pas, non mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Le déluge peut-être?

Autrement, à vendredi pour la suite des aventures de dos deux handicapés des sentiments.

Luna et Rhea.


	11. Chapter 11Jour avec Jour sans

**Hello Everybody !**

**Je suis une vilaine vilaine fille ! Je n'ai même pas répondu aux reviews... Je suis vraiment désolée. Mon OS m'a pris pas mal de temps, mais je pense qu'il en vaut la peine... hihi...**

**Vous trouverez le lien de mon OS dans mon profil (Et juste pour info, je me suis lachée sur cet OS alors je peux vous dire que si vous aimez voir un Edward vampire et chaud, c'est par là bas que ça se passe !hihi...) et dès ce soir, je réponds à toutes les reviews qui arrivent... Inscrites et non inscrites...**

**Merci à tous pour tout votre soutien et encouragement... ça va directement là ou ça fait du bien.**

**Je mettrais à partir de ce soir un point d'honneur à répondre à tout le monde comme avant. J'ai pas trop assuré ces derniers temps... Désolée.**

**Encore merci et place au chapitre !**

POV E.

Lorsque je me réveille au matin, je ne suis pas dans mon lit. Une odeur particulière embaume mes sens. Je détourne mon visage de l'oreiller et je fais face à la personne à mes côtés. Un sourire apparait sur mes lèvres lorsque je me rends compte que c'est Bella. J'ai réussi. J'ai eu ce que je voulais. J'ai fait d'elle mon objet l'espace d'une nuit. Je suis enfin débarrassé de ce foutu truc avec elle. Enfin, j'espère...

Pourtant, lorsque je la regarde mieux, je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Ses cheveux encadrent son visage en douceur. Sa bouche est entrouverte, son visage est détendu. Elle est totalement nue, juste recouverte de ce fin drap qui nous a lié cette nuit. Je regarde comme ses sourcils se froncent, comme sa lèvre inférieure a tendance à légèrement bougé lorsqu'elle rêve. Elle paraît si fragile. J'ai cette maudite érection qui se manifeste à nouveau. Ses lèvres sont une véritable invitation à l'amour. J'ai envie d'y goûter. J'ai envie de la réveiller et de recommencer à lui faire l'amour. Encore et encore...

Non mais tu t'entends Ed ? Lui faire l'amour ? La trouver magnifique ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Faut te réveiller ma parole ! Je pense que t'en as suffisamment fait ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais alors maintenant tu prends tes affaires et tu te casses ! Ouais ! C'est ça. Il faut que je parte...

Je me lève doucement du lit. Je ne veux surtout pas la réveiller. Elle est certainement beaucoup mieux dans son rêve qu'à mes côtés de toute façon. Il faut que je m'éloigne de cette nana. Elle m'est... Elle m'est toxique ! (_N/A: Oui bien sur, et tu veux pas nous sortir la choré de Britney aussi ? Pff ! Il m'énerve ! N/B : en même temps, c'est toi qui l'a fait comme ça. Alors tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi, lol)_

Je remets mes affaires que je retrouve aux quatre coins de la pièce, puis me dirige vers la porte de la chambre. - **Hummm... Oui... **Qu'est-ce que...

Je me retourne à l'entente de ce gémissement profond et observe Bella de ma place. Elle frotte ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Ses membres bougent au rythme de sa respiration qui s'accélère. La vision de cette femme envoutante gémissant à cause de son rêve m'hypnotise. Je m'approche de son corps et l'observe de plus près. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et descend dangereusement sa main vers son sexe luisant. Les draps montrent encore quelques traces de son excitation. Je ferme les yeux et me pince l'arête du nez.

Comment peut-elle être si sexy ? Comment lui résister ? Elle est encore profondément endormie. Je décide de m'approcher. Mon souffle devient rapide et difficile alors que je m'avance vers elle. Ses sourcils sont froncés tandis que son corps bouge légèrement. La voir ainsi est trop tentant. J'ai encore une telle envie d'elle. Je me penche au dessus du lit et lui parle dans le creux de l'oreille.

- **Touche-toi Bella... **Ma voix est suave. Mon corps à quelques centimètres de son corps.

- **Edward... **Je me recule rapidement pensant que je l'ai réveillée mais ses yeux sont toujours aussi clos. Elle dort profondément.

- **J'ai dit touche-toi Bella. **Je lui répète après mettre approché de nouveau. Je suis plus autoritaire, plus sûr de ce que je veux d'elle. Je veux qu'elle jouisse en pensant à moi. Je veux la faire vibrer juste avec ma voix. Et je sais qu'elle n'est pas insensible à cette dernière. Les frissons insatiables qui se déploient chaque fois que je lui chuchote des mots à l'oreille. Voilà une preuve de mon pouvoir sur elle. Alors autant en profiter pendant qu'elle dort.

Sa main réagit. Elle se pose sur son sexe lentement pendant que je la regarde. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un tel contrôle sur elle. Je me sens puissant. Elle n'est qu'un jouet entre mes mains. Elle est définitivement à ma merci.

**- Jake continue... **Quoi ? Jake ? Mais qui c'est celui là ? Non mais je rêve ! Elle... Elle rêve d'un autre alors que c'est ma voix qu'elle entend. Je vais lui faire oublier ce type... (_N/A: Mouhahaha ! Bien fait mon petit Eddy ! N/B : Ouch ! Il a eu mal là l'orgueil de notre Eddy !)_

**- Tu es sûre que c'est Jake Bella ? **Mes lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Mon souffle tape contre son cou. Elle ne répond pas alors que ma colère revient. Comment ose-t-elle ? Je viens à peine de la baiser et déjà elle pense à un autre ! Hors de question !

- **Réponds-moi Bella ! Es-tu sûre que ce soit Jake ? **Elle respire de plus en plus fortement. Sa main commence un léger mouvement sur son sexe.

- **Edward... **Je souris satisfait et soulève le drap posé sur son corps. Je regarde sa main s'activer sur ses parois intimes et mon sourire s'élargit.

- **C'est ça... Touche-toi... Imagine mes mains à la place... Ne vois que moi. **Je continue à regarder ses mouvements délicieux tandis que mon érection me torture. (_N/A: Ben, soulage-toi ! Ne te gêne surtout pas pour nous ! Hihi ! Hein les filles ? N/B : Non, non. Te-gêne surtout pas pour nous !)_

**- Doucement ma belle... Je n'irai pas si vite entre tes lèvres. **Mes doigts attrapent sa main et je la guide plus lentement sur toutes ses chairs délicieusement brûlantes.- **Voilà... Doucement. Lentement. Je veux sentir ton sexe couler de désir pour moi. Je veux sentir tes parois engloutir mes doigts. Je veux que tu me happes dans ta chaleur. Gémis mon nom.**

Elle commence à se tortiller sous mes doigts alors que je continue à glisser sur ses chairs sans jamais vraiment effectuer de réels gestes. Je la fais languir jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de la soulager. - **Dis le Bella. **Ma voix est toujours autoritaire et mon ton sans appel.

- **Edward... **Je souris victorieux.

- **Oui voilà c'est ça... Très bien... **Mon index entre enfin dans son antre. Elle se cambre sous mon toucher. Ses mains attrapent le drap à ses côtés.- **Encore. **Je sors mon doigt de son sexe et l'apporte à ma bouche. Hum... Délicieux. Elle a certainement le meilleur suc que je n'ai jamais gouté.

- **Edward s'il te plaît... **Mon sourire en coin se fane, mes yeux s'assombrissent. Mon corps se tend. Putain ! Elle est trop bandante !

- **Oui c'est ça... **Je retourne vers sa douce chaleur et entre directement deux doigts. Elle gémit douloureusement alors que je maintiens ses hanches contre le matelas de mon autre main. - **Ne bouge pas. Ressens juste... **Ma langue lèche ses seins. Mes doigts entrent et sortent plus vivement de son vagin.- **Tu n'imagines même pas l'effet que tu me fais...**

**- Edward... Continue... **Elle veut ma mort ! Comment je peux résister à sa voix entrecoupée de gémissements. Comment je peux la regarder prendre autant de plaisir sans porter ma main à mon sexe pour me soulager moi aussi.

- **Tu sais ce que je vais faire Bella ? **Elle ne répond pas et avance doucement ses hanches vers mes doigts pour toujours plus de contact. - **Je vais me toucher en te regardant te faire plaisir ma belle... Tu vas t'enfoncer ses deux magnifiques doigts bien profondément en imaginant toujours que c'est moi qui te fais toutes ces choses. Tu as compris ? **Elle gémit alors que je quitte sa féminité pour déboutonner mon pantalon. J'ai une superbe érection et une envie presque sauvage de me faire du bien. Si elle ne dormait pas si bien, je l'aurais prise une nouvelle fois sans plus de ménagement. J'ai besoin d'évacuer la pression.

- **Tu es prête ma jolie ? **Elle soupire de plaisir et replace ses doigts sur son sexe trempé.- **Hummm... Tu es trempée... **Je me lèche les lèvres tandis que ma main droite atterrit sur mon érection. - **Sais-tu ce que je fais Bella ? **Je continue à lui parler mais je sais très bien qu'elle ne me répondra pas. Elle dort toujours autant profondément alors que je commence un mouvement sur la base de mon pénis.- **Putain... Je m'imagine que c'est ta jolie bouche qui me fait ça... Je ne vois que ta langue sur ma longueur et ton petit de petit sourire me rendre complètement fou. **Elle gémit en entendant mes paroles et commence à se pénétrer de deux doigts directement. Sa poitrine se soulève, son dos s'arque.- **T'es trop bonne quand tu te fais plaisir... Vas-y...**J'accélère mes gestes qui font échos à son plaisir. - **J'ai tellement envie de te baiser ! J'ai envie que tu me supplies de te faire mienne une nouvelle fois ! **Pourquoi je lui parle de tout ça ? Elle ne va même pas s'en souvenir tout à l'heure. Je suis habité par un mélange de colère, de plaisir, d'envie, de culpabilité, de... d'... Enfin trop de chose pour que je ne ressente pas cette putain de chaleur irradiée mon bas ventre. Au moment où je veux dire à Bella de se laisser aller, sa tête bascule en arrière. Son dos se cambre d'avantage; ses doigts s'enfoncent plus loin encore en elle alors que de sa bouche sort mon prénom dans un cri. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me faire exploser également. La vision de son corps en plein orgasme est là, le déclencheur du mien. Je me déverse dans ma main, mes yeux ne la lâchant pas une seule seconde. J'ai besoin de la regarder...

Je reprends ma respiration et attrape un mouchoir sur la table basse. Un regard vers Bella me montre qu'elle s'est rendormie tranquillement sans même se rendre compte de quoique ce soit. Tant mieux ! Je n'aurais pas à expliquer cette envie que j'ai toujours d'être en elle. Je me nettoie sommairement, puis j'essuie les marques de son propre plaisir. Je jette le mouchoir dans la poubelle et me lève du lit. Je reste encore quelques secondes à la regarder dormir et je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! Je ne peux pas me laisser aller comme ça ! Elle n'est pas faite pour moi ! _(N/A: Genre Tanya est mille fois mieux en effet ! N/B : Mais oui ! Enfin Luna, tu n'as pas remarqué que Tanya est mieux que Bella ?)_

Lentement, je me penche au dessus de son corps, mes bras de chaque côté de son visage et je pose mes lèvres sur son front. La sensation m'ensorcèle. Je n'ai qu'une envie. Descendre jusqu'à sa bouche... Mais je me ravise.- **Edward...**

- **A demain Bella... **Je rattrape ma veste sur le sol et quitte la chambre sans même regarder en arrière. Je sors de l'appartement de la même façon et me dirige vers ma voiture. L'air frais du matin ne me fait aucunement du bien. J'ai toujours l'odeur de son corps contre moi. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de me débarrasser de cette envide de l'avoir à mes côtés. Il faut que je l'oublie.

De ma main gauche, j'attrape mon portable dans ma poche arrière de mon jean et entre dans ma voiture en cherchant le numéro de la seule personne qui arriverait à éloigner ma coéquipière de moi. Deux sonneries retentissent alors qu'une voix affreusement nasillarde s'en suit.

- **Allo ? **

- **Tanya c'est Edward... **

…

POVB

Lorsque je me réveille, je me sens légère... Comme dans du coton... Je regarde sur mon côté pensant trouver Edward, mais il n'y a personne. J'avoue que je suis un peu déçue, mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'il reste cette nuit. Il a certainement des choses à faire. De toute façon, il est hors de question que je fasse le premier pas. On doit parler et il a intérêt à me dire ce qui lui passe par la tête ! Non pas que j'espère qu'il me dise que nous sommes ensemble. Je veux juste savoir à quoi m'en tenir.

Nous sommes dimanche matin et demain je retourne au travail. Il s'est passé tellement de choses ce week-end que j'appréhende un peu lundi matin. De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire...

Je décide de laisser tomber pour le moment et me lève enfin du lit. Ma tête me fait encore un peu mal mais tout est relatif comparé à ce que c'était avant hier. J'ai une petite pensée pour Démétri lorsque je pénètre dans ma douche. Comment j'ai pu tomber aussi bas. Coucher avec Edward comme ça. Avoir des hallucinations en voyant son putain de visage de beau gosse prétentieux... Rha ! Pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi lui ? (_N/A: Bein si tu veux pas moi je veux bien prendre ta place... hihi... En même temps je dis ça, je dis rien ! N/B : Non Luna tu ne l'auras pas. Si tu le prends comment on fait pour l'histoire, tu peux me le dire ? N/A: Je peux jouer Bella ?Non ? Bon d'accord...)_

Lorsque je sors de ma douche, mon esprit est encore plus embrouillé qu'un instant plus tôt. J'attrape le téléphone et j'appelle la seule personne à qui je peux tout dire.

- **Allo ? **La voix de ma meilleure amie dans le combiné est un peu essoufflée.

- **J'ai couché avec lui. **Je ne prends même pas la peine de me présenter. Je sais qu'elle sait qui je suis. Angela devine toujours tout !

- **Ok... Je vois... Et alors ? **Elle respire fortement. Elle a du courir pour arriver jusqu'à son téléphone ou quoi ? Je lève mes épaules et recommence à lui expliquer.

- **Comment ça et alors ? Putain Angie ! J'ai couché avec Edward ! **

- **Et c'était comment ? Il a du assurer au lit... **Je lève les yeux au ciel devant sa curiosité naturelle alors que je jure avoir entendu un léger gémissement s'échapper de sa bouche. Je fronce les sourcils mais n'y fait pas plus attention.

**- Angie... ça va ? **Je suis légèrement inquiète.

- **Oui... Ouiiii... **Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Je décide de ne pas y faire attention et reprends.

-**Mais merde ! Je voulais pas ! Je... Je veux pas être à sa merci... Ce mec est...**

- **Et quoi Bella ? Trop sexy ? Trop tentant ? Trop tout ? Et puis, être à sa merci Bella... Humpff... Tu crois que si c'était le cas, ce serait lui qui t'auraiiiit... attendu devant chez toi en plein milieu de la nuit pour te voir ?**

- **Oui c'est vrai que...** Je me stoppe une seconde et repense à quelque chose.- **Mais attends une seconde. Comme se fait-il que tu sois au courant qu'il était là lorsque je suis arrivée ? Et comment se fait-il que tu ne sembles pas surprise ?**

- **Je suis la meilleuuuure que veux-tu ! **Elle se met à rire alors que je cherche un moyen de lui faire dire ce qu'elle ne me dirait certainement pas.

- **Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bon sang ? T'es bizarre...**

- **Moi ? Rien... **Sa voix flanche à la fin de sa phrase.

- **Mouais peut-être mais ça ne résous rien à mon problème.**

**- Écoutes moi bien toi ! Edward n'est peut-être pas si mal que ça. Et puis au lieu de te poser des tas de questions qui resteront sans réponse de toute évidence. Du moins jusqu'à demain... Pourquoi ne l'appelles-tu pas ?**

- **Non ! Ce n'est... Ce n'est pas à moi de faire le premier pas. Il m'a jeté la première fois. Hors de question que je me fasse avoir une seconde fois ! Alors là ! **

- **Alors arrête de te plaindre ! **Elle semble légèrement irritée. Je souris et regarde l'heure sur l'horloge de la cuisine.

- **Oh merde Angie ! Je te dérange c'est ça ? **_(N/A: Elle est longue à la détente ! N/B : c'est pas parce qu'elle est frustrée que les autres le sont, lol.)_

- **Rho non t'inquiète ! Ça n'a pas empêché Ben de faire son petit travail matinal... **Je sens son sourire dans sa voix. _(N/A: Trop bon ! Mouhahaha ! Elle s'est fait brouter l'herbe pendant qu'elle était au tél avec sa meilleure amie ! Putain j'adore cette nana ! N/B : Y a pas que toi !)_

- **Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a... **Elle ne répond pas.- **Pendant que... **Elle répond toujours pas.- **Rho merde ! Angie ! Putain ! Pas au téléphone avec moi ! **Elle rit soudainement et d'une voix plus légère elle reprend.

- **Ouais ben depuis hier t'as le don de m'appeler au mauvais moment ! **Je secoue la tête amusée alors qu'une petite voix dans ma tête me dit qu'elle aurait bien aimé testée elle aussi... (_N/A: Rho ! Petite coquine ! Qui a déjà fait ça ? N/B : Si tu commençais par nous donner ta réponse. N/A: Heu... Comme d'habitude je suis sure que tu ne veux pas savoir...hihi...)_

- **Bon ça va ! Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu ! **

- **Ouais c'est ça ! Continue à ruminer dans ton coin. Mais moi, à ta place, avec cette frustration accumulée grâce à ce cher Cullen, ça ferait un moment que j'aurai ressorti « Robert » et que je me serais fait plaisir seule... **Elle rit de moi alors que je me cache le visage dans ma main. Elle est désespérante cette nana ! Pire qu'un mec ! _(N/A: Moi j'adore ! N/B : Tu devrais lui présenter Emmett.)_

**- Ouais, ouais... Bon je te laisse... On se voit demain midi ? **

- **Comme d'hab ma chère... Et puis il est hors de question que je ne rate les aventures sulfureuses de ma charmante meilleure amie frustrée et en manque de son coéquipier même après deux heures d'absence...**

- **Rho la ferme ! **Elle rit de ma fausse colère et finit par raccrocher après un léger « à demain » amusé. (_N/A: Moi aussi je serais là... Je veux tout savoir ! N/B : Bien sûr que tu seras là. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est toi qui écrit non ? N/A: Ha oui c'est vrai... Désolée je suis blonde !)_

…

Le dimanche a été un véritable calvaire. J'ai regardé cent fois mon portable pensant recevoir un appel. Pourquoi m'aurait-il appelé ? Peut-être que pour lui ce n'était rien. Peut-être que pour lui ce n'était qu'une baise de parcours. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du me laisser aller à penser à un truc entre nous. C'était stupide de ma part. Surtout quand il s'agit d'Edward Cullen. Personne ne peut le satisfaire...

Je me suis levée irritée ce lundi matin. Le manque de sommeil certainement, la colère de mettre laisser avoir une nouvelle fois. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à ce moment. C'était tout simplement divin, merveilleux. J'ai encore la sensation de son corps claquant contre le mien. Tout est trop fort avec lui. Pourquoi ? Rha ! Il m'énerve tellement ! (_N/A: Entre l'amour et la haine il n'y a qu'un pas... N/B : Ben, ils vont pas tarder à le franchir s'ils continuent comme ça.)_

J'ai enfilé un léger top décolleté rapidement puis mes escarpins qui se marient à merveille avec ma jupe d'après Alice. D'ailleurs, en pensant à elle, je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle fait. J'aimerais bien la revoir. Elle était sympa quand même. (_N/A: Tu risques de ne pas être déçue prochainement ! Hihi... J'ai rien dit moi ? N/B : Rha ! Tais-toi on veut connaître la suite sans que tu nous donnes des indices. N/A: Rabats joie !)_

…

L'immeuble de mon travail est comme à l'habitude surpeuplé. Je monte dans l'ascenseur sans même y penser réellement. J'ai la tête beaucoup trop préoccupée pour pouvoir penser à autre chose que mon stupide et horriblement canon de coéquipier. Quand j'y repense, nous en avons fait du chemin depuis ces derniers mois. On a été marié pendant environ une après midi et c'était presque comme l'un de mes souvenirs les plus chauds de toute ma vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je dois bien l'avouer. Edward Cullen est un dieu du sexe. Il arrive à m'envouter rien que par son sourire bordel ! (_N/A: Ben t'es pas la seule je te rassure ! Pff ! Marre de la rupture de petite culotte ! Merde quoi ! N/B : Préviens-nous la prochaine fois qu'on fasse le plein.)_

J'arrive finalement devant les portes de mon bureau. Je pensais me faire assaillir par la bimbo décérébrée mais il n'y a personne. Tant mieux ! Au moins je la vois au mieux je me porte. (_N/A: Ne parle pas trop vite quand même !)_

Sans même y réfléchir d'avantage, j'ouvre rapidement la porte de mon bureau et pénètre sans vraiment regarder dans mon havre de paix momentané. Lorsque je relève les yeux, je reste scotchée devant la vision devant moi. Une boule gagne ma gorge alors que je me retourne pour essayer de camoufler la tristesse qui me submerge. Ne te laisse pas démonter Bella ! Il n'a pas le droit de te faire ça ! Pas comme ça ! Pas si vite !

Mes poings se serrent et mon souffle se coupe. Je suis folle de rage et me retourne doucement. Ma mâchoire est serrée et mon pouls doit battre rapidement. Mes yeux lancent des éclairs tandis que je respire une seconde avant de parler.

- **Sortez d'ici et tout de suite ! **Edward et Tanya se séparent brusquement. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué mon arrivée. J'étais entrée dans la pièce et j'avais fait face à la vision d'Edward entrain d'embrasser goulument celle de Tanya. Elle avait ses mains posées sur la nuque de mon cher coéquipier et sa jambe relevée sur la hanche de l'autre queue sur patte. Tanya s'essuie les coins de la bouche en me regardant avec sourire. Edward quand à lui semble impassible. Il regarde dans ma direction sans rien dire. Il ne bouge pas alors que j'ai envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Je fais un pas dans leur direction.

- **Comment j'ai pu être aussi conne ! **Mes mains se glissent dans mes cheveux alors que j'essaie de garder un maximum mon sang froid.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Bella ? Tu n'as pas eu ce que tu voulais ? **

- **Toi tu ferais mieux de la fermer pétasse ! **Elle s'avance elle aussi vers moi. Les mains sur ses hanches, le regard hargneux.

- **Répète pour voir ? **

- **Oh mais bien sur ! J'ai dit ''pétasse''. Ça te va ? **Elle ne me fait certainement pas peur. Je suis habitée par la colère et l'horrible envie de lui mettre une bonne raclée.

- **Et toi, tu n'es qu'une arriviste ! **Elle sourit, apparemment fière de sa supposée répartie. (_N/A: Genre, elle trouve un mot qu'elle case comme ça pour faire style qu'elle est intelligente ! Mdr Raté !)_

- **Une arriviste ? Vraiment ? Waouh ! Un mot que tu as appris en écoutant les gens intelligents parlés pour une fois. Ça doit te changer cela dit ! **

- **Putain mais tu vas te la fermer ta sale gueule ! **Je m'approche alors que nous ne sommes plus très éloignées l'une de l'autre.

- **Sinon tu vas faire quoi ? Hein ? Voir papa ? Demander de l'aide à Eddy ? Aller voir les mecs sous lesquels tu es passée ? **_(N/A: Mets lui en une tout de suite qu'on en finisse !)_

- **Je vais te... **Et sans plus attendre, elle se jette sur moi en encadrant mon cou de ses mains. J'essaie de les enlever pour pouvoir me défendre mais dans la manœuvre nous trébuchons. Notre course se finit au sol et fort heureusement, je prends enfin le dessus. Ma main s'abat contre sa joue tandis que mes jambes se placent de chaque côté de son corps. Elle est bloquée et me griffe les bras pour se débattre.( _N/A: Ha bein voilà !)_

- **Espèce de Salope ! **Une autre gifle.- **Non c'est toi la salope ! **Cette fois c'est elle qui me gifle. Elle réussit à sortir ses mains de mon étau et me tire les cheveux en arrière. Mon pull se troue dans l'effort alors que je continue à me défendre brutalement.- **Je dois te supporter depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant ! J'en ai marre de tout ça ! **Mes mains attrapent ses cheveux que je tire à mon tour.- **J'en ai marre de toi et de tout ton cinéma ! **

- **Bon maintenant ça suffit ! **Nous nous stoppons toutes les deux et chacune regarde l'autre méchamment. Eléazar vient de rentrer dans le bureau, certainement alerté par le bruit de notre bagarre. Il se tient près de la porte et tape du pied contre le sol.- **Vous allez vous relever toutes les deux et vous comporter enfin comme des adultes parce que là j'en ai vraiment marre ! **

Je lâche la blondasse et me lève. Je tente de remettre mes vêtements en ordre et de retrouver ma dignité. Tanya est déjà auprès de son père. Elle va se plaindre et ça va être ma fête. De toute façon, elle ne sait faire que ça, pleuré dans les jambes de son père. Ça et écarté les cuisses devant les mecs. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas me laisser faire.

- **Papa, il faut que tu vires Bella. Tu as vu comment elle s'est comportée avec moi alors que je ne lui ai rien fait**, sanglote-t-elle. Je dois dire qu'elle est douée. Même moi je n'y verrai que du feu si je ne la connaissais pas comme je la connais.

Eleazar me regarde durement. Bien sûr, j'ai osé attaquer sa petite princesse adorée. Mais cette fois, il va tomber de haut.

**- Bella, j'attends tes explications. Je dois dire que je suis extrêmement déçu par ton comportement. S'attaquer à une jeune fille sans défense comme Tanya**. Là, s'en est trop et je me mets à rire.

**- Sans défense ? Laisse-moi rire Eleazar. Ta fille est la pire des garces que je connaisse. Sais-tu combien de contrats j'ai du rattraper parce que ta fille n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de coucher avec les clients et les envoyer balader après qu'elle est eu ce qu'elle voulait ? Si je n'avais pas été là,** **Eleazar, ton entreprise aurait fait faillite depuis longtemps à cause de Tanya.**

Il me regarde complètement choqué. Apparemment, elle ne s'est pas vantée de ses exploits auprès de lui. Elle est devenue toute pâle d'un coup. Mais je décide de ne pas en rester là.

**- Je peux supporter beaucoup de chose Eleazar, mais là, elle est allée trop loin. C'est limite si elle ne baisait pas avec ce connard qui me sert de coéquipier sur mon bureau. Alors, il va falloir que tu fasses un choix Eleazar. Soit c'est ton entreprise, soit c'est ta fille.**

**- Que veux-tu dire Bella ?**

**- C'est très simple. Soit tu me donnes une nouvelle assistante et tu donnes un bureau à Monsieur-je-suis-une-bite-sur-patte, soit je démissionne et vais travailler à la concurrence. A toi de voir si tu préfères voir ton entreprise couler pour une fille qui n'en a rien à faire.**

Eleazar me regarde complètement abattu. Je sais que je viens d'être dure avec lui, mais Tanya ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Je ne peux plus la supporter et je risque de vraiment exploser.

- **Tanya, tu prends tes affaires et tu rentres à la maison... Je crois que tu en as assez fait comme ça. **

- **Mais papa.. **Elle faisait une moue toute innocente alors que j'avais envie de lui faire bouffer son sordide sourire de tout à l'heure. Rien que de repenser à ça, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je resserre à nouveau les poings et contrôle ma colère.

- **Tu ne discutes pas et tu t'en vas ! On verra ce qu'on fera plus tard ! **Elle tape du pied contre le sol et reporte son regard sur moi. Je la toise également et croise mes bras sur ma poitrine.

- **Je me vengerais ! **Elle relève le menton, genre Anastasia dans cendrillon et sors telle une guenon en cage ! C'est ça casse toi, espèce de dinde ! (_N/A: Ouais casse toi !)_

- **Edward, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait. Il faut que je parle à Bella...**

Soudain, je réalise que depuis le début Edward n'a rien dit. Il s'est contenté de regarder sans bouger. Il a laissé Tanya me cogner sans même esquisser un geste. Je suis en colère contre lui également. Surtout contre lui en réalité et c'est sans plus de réflexion que. je me dirige alors vers lui et lui assène une gifle magistrale.

- **Espèce de connard ! Tu crois que tu peux te comporter comme ça sans en subir les conséquences. Tu me fais pitié. A partir de maintenant, tu n'existes plus pour moi. Notre relation sera professionnelle et uniquement professionnelle. Je t'interdis de m'adresser la parole pour autre chose que le boulot. C'est compris ?** Il me regarde avec des yeux tristes et sort sans rien dire.

Je souffle un bon coup et me retourne à nouveau vers Eleazar. Avant que je ne dise quoique ce soit, il prend la parole.

- **Je sais tout ça Bella. Je sais tout ce qu'elle fait. Ne crois pas que je suis aveugle. Mais que puis-je y faire ? Elle est adulte... Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que si je l'ai mise avec toi, c'est parce que je savais que tu es une personne honnête et responsable. Je pensais que tu aurais pu la calmer un peu. La faire murir. Mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas. **_(N/A: on parle de Tanya là ? Parce que la faire murir ? Ouais bien sur ! Et là ! Le grand retour de méga retour de la marmotte et de son chocolat à deux francs si sous !)_

- **Je suis désolée... Je me suis laissée emporter. Tanya est un peu... Comment dire...**

- **Je sais ce qu'elle est Bella. Je connais parfaitement ma fille. Mais ce qui me déçoit le plus c'est que je croyais te connaître toi aussi. Et je viens de me rendre compte que pas tant que ça.**

- **Ecoutes, je sais que je suis allée trop loin. Excuse-moi. **

.- **Je ne veux pas perdre le meilleur élément de mon entreprise. Hors de question. Je pense que quelques jours chez toi te feront du bien tout simplement. Je te conseille de prendre ton travail pour que tu puisses travailler un peu plus au calme et faire un peu le point. **

- **Je pense en effet que c'est nécessaire. Mais Eleazar, fais en sorte que je croise le moins possible Edward pendant quelque temps, s'il te plaît.**

**- Je vais lui faire préparer le bureau qui est à côté du tien. Tu as voulu me mettre en garde et je ne t'ai pas écouté. J'en suis désolé. Dès ton retour, tu auras une nouvelle assistante.**

- **Merci, merci. **Mes bras l'entourent fortement tandis que j'évacue la sensation de culpabilité qui m'habite.**- Oh pardon. **J'ai serré un peu trop fort. Il se met à rire puis redevient rapidement sérieux. (_N/A: Elle a trop pris de coup la pauvre !)_

- **Tu as quatre jours pour te reprendre en main. Ensuite tu récupères Edward dans ton équipe. Je te donnerai l'adresse d'Edward pour que tu puisses lui apporter ton travail dès que tu auras un peu avancé.**

- **D'accord. **Je n'ai rien trouvé à dire de plus. J'ai juste acquiescé et j'ai commencé à placé mes dossiers dans mon sac.

Mon patron est sorti sans plus un mot et Edward est entré.- **Où vas-tu ?**

- **Ah parce que ça t'intéresse maintenant ? **Je ne relève pas les yeux et continue de rassembler mon travail.- **Je rentre chez moi. J'ai été suspendu pendant quatre jours. Donc je prends du travail pour ne pas accumuler mon retard. Ne t'inquiète pas je te ferais parvenir mon avancé en tant voulu. Tu vas pouvoir profiter de Tanya comme bon te semble. **

Il s'approche alors rapidement de moi et se pose à mes côtés. - **Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. **

- **Tu sais quoi Edward ? J'en ai marre de toi ! Tout tes sautes d'humeurs, tes ricanements, ton sentiment de supériorité excessif. Tu m'agaces ! Tu... Tu te comportes comme le pire des abrutis avec moi et le pire dans tout ça c'est que putain ! Je tombe dans le panneau à chaque ****fois ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que t'as un putain de sourire sexy et t'as une putain de voix ****suave et t'as une putain d'emprise sur moi ! **_(N/A: ça fait beaucoup de putain quand même !) _Il se met à sourire et s'approche de moi. - **Mais tu sais quoi ? **Ma voix est glaciale à l'égale de mon regard.- **Tu ne m'auras jamais Edward Cullen... Tu pourras toujours me séduire... Plus jamais tu ne poseras tes sales pattes sur moi ! Est-ce qu'on s'est compris ? **_(N/A: mais elle est tarée ! Comment on peut ne pas se laisser aller avec Edward et succomber à son charme dévastateur ? Connard ou pas ! )_

Son sourire se fane tandis qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Il me semble avoir vu une grimace de douleur dans son regard mais tout s'est passé trop vite. J'ai certainement du la rêver. Comment ce connard pourrait regretter quelque chose.

- **Bella... Attends... **J'avance vers la porte lorsqu'il retient mon poignet dans sa main.

- **Non ! Tu me lâches maintenant ! **Je me dégage de son toucher et pars sans même regarder en arrière.

Lorsque j'arrive devant le bureau de Tanya elle est encore entrain de ranger ses affaires. Je m'approche et d'une voix sûre et totalement innocente je lui murmure.- **Au fait Tanya... Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être le second choix ? ...**_(N/A: Mouhahaha !)_

Je souris et sans rien dire de plus, je pars de cet endroit maudit ! Il faut que j'oublie ce trou du cul ! Ça peut plus continuer ! On couche ensemble. On se chamaille, on rit ensemble, on se déteste puis on recouche ensemble.

C'est vrai que notre relation est très complexe. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, mais j'ai sans cesse le visage d'Edward dans ma tête. Est-ce la jalousie qui m'a poussé à me battre avec Tanya ? Oui peut-être... L'avouerai-je un jour ? Certainement pas !

…

Voilà trois jours que je ne donne plus de mes nouvelles à personne. Eléazar m'a donné l'adresse d'Edward pour que je puisse travailler avec lui même sans le bureau. Mais le bout de papier avec sa stupide adresse ne quitte pas mes mains depuis deux jours. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il habite juste en dessous de chez Angela. C'est bien ma veine tient ! Il manque plus que ça !

J'ai appelé Angie pour lui expliquer la situation et de mon petit combat avec l'autre bimbo de service. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle n'a rien trouvé d'autre à faire que me dire qu'elle est super contente que je l'ai fait et que la prochaine fois, je l'appelle pour qu'elle me donne un coup de main... Pourquoi ai-je une amie si dingue ?

Je dois d'ailleurs passer chez elle cette après midi. Je me suis dis que j'allais en profiter pour passer chez Edward déposer rapidement le dossier avec mes ajouts. On est loin d'avoir terminer mais si je ne lui expose pas mes idées on ne pourra jamais finir ce projet dans les temps. Et mon amour propre passe malheureusement après mon travail.

C'est donc d'un pas décidé mais nerveux que je monte les escaliers pour aller jusque chez Edward. Je n'ai jamais remarqué que les escaliers étaient aussi nombreux, ni même l'espèce de couleur crème un peu jauni des murs... Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est long !

Je ne suis pas pressée de le voir, loin de là ! De toute façon, il doit surement être avec Tanya ou une autre bimbo trouvée dans la rue. Il est pathétique ! _(N/A: Mouais... Si on veut... J'aurais peut-être pas dit tout à fait ça moi..)_

Oui, je sais ! Je dois faire le point pendant ces quelques jours chez moi, mais tout ce qui en découle est que je déteste toujours autant cet homme et qu'il me manque horriblement!

J'arrive enfin devant la porte de son appartement. J'entends un rire derrière mais n'y fais pas plus attention. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de réflexion, je frappe finalement à la porte.

Mon cœur bat rapidement. Mes mains sont moites. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver à mon premier rencard et j'ai une boule dans la gorge qui ne me lâche pas depuis ce matin.

La porte s'ouvre et là, ma bouche suit le mouvement de la porte. Mais qu'est-ce... ? Comment ?

- **Bella ? **Alice est devant moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- **Alice ? Mais... Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi et enfin je veux dire... Que...**

Elle se met à rire alors que je reste sans voix. - **Qui c'est ? **La voix d'Edward surgit tout à coup derrière elle. Je réalise enfin la situation et m'apprête à partir. Mais c'est à ce moment là qu'Alice décide d'ouvrir en grand la porte et me fait découvrir qu'Edward arrive vers nous, le sourire aux lèvres, une petite fille aux grands yeux verts dans ses bras riant à tue tête. Il perd alors son sourire et regarde Alice surpris.

- **Bella ? **Il semble choqué alors qu'il pose la petite fille sur le sol. Mon sang bouillonne soudainement tandis que c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je pousse la porte d'une main et entre furibonde dans l'appartement...

(_N/A: Ho merde ! Ils sont vraiment pas bien c'est deux là ! Vous croyez que ça va venir un jour ou pas ? Non mais je vous jure ! C'est pire que des boulets à ce niveau ! Et putain c'est qui Alice pour lui ? Et putain ! Il a une fille ? Ou peut-être pas ? Arfff !)_

* * *

Bon et bien encore un chapitre dans la boite ! C'est à vous de jouer maintenant et comptez sur moi pour vous en remercier comme il se doit !

Un gros bisou à Ju, Caro et Ma Delph... Bientôt chez moi les filles... trop bien !

Et bien évidemment, un méga calin à ma Rhea d'amour... Elle s'est qu'elle met indispensable... Gros bisous ma coéquipière sadique !

PS: Je serais en vacance avec mes chouchounettes pendant deux semaines, donc pas de chapitre... Désolée... Je vous retrouve après mes vacances. Je pense fort à vous !

Rhea&Luna


	12. Chapter 12 Une partie de la vérité

**_Hello Everybody !_**

**_Me revoilà ! Un nouveau chapitre de "Je te hais moi non plus"_**

**_Comme je l'ai dit sur mon autre fiction, je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews. Désolée... Je suis impardonnable. J'ai accumulé pas mal de retard ces dernières semaines et j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à suivre pour écrire, lire, répondre, sans parler de mon boulot, petit ami, sorties, vacances, etc.. Et oui, j'ai une vie à côté de Fanfiction. Ho vous y croyez ? mdr_**

**_Enfin bref, tout ça pour faire mon méat culpa... _**

**_Donc, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais prendre un peu plus de temps pour écrire un chapitre. J'ai besoin de temps pour confectionner mes chapitres et répondre aux reviews et surtout travailler sur mes futurs fictions. Et oui ! Encore ! hihi..._**

**_J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop... (Mais ne vous inquietez pas, je compte poster un chapitre, une semaine sur deux... ça fait deux chapitres par mois, c'est pas trop mal ? Non ? ^_^)_**

**_Encore une dernière chose. Vous avez été beaucoup plus nombreuses à me laisser signe de votre passage au chapitre dernier, alors allez-y les filles ! (C'était tellement jouissif !) Je sais que vous pouvez faire encore mieux, et je vous jure que si c'est le cas, j'en ferai autant... Chapitre un peu plus long, plus garnis, etc... Hey ! C'est donnant donnant ! Mouhahaha !_**

**_Je tiens à toutes vous remerciez, inscrites, non inscrites, peu importe. Tout vos compliments me touchent et me motivent. Je sais que je vous ai un peu laisser tombé ces dernières semaines mais je vous jure que je vais me reprendre. Je reviens en force et je répondrai à tout le monde. Même aux non inscrites. Encore merci à tout le monde._**

**_Je fais bien évidemment un bisous à ma Rhea d'amour. Le chapitre 2 de "désir secret" sera posté dimanche ou lundi. Alors, je compte sur vous ! N'hésitez pas à venir nous dire bonjour ! ;-) Pour celles et ceux, qui n'y sont pas encore allés, NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ! Une Bella prof et un Edward élève ! On ne peut pas rater ça ? SI ? NON ! ALors hop ! Après votre lecture, je compte sur vous pour venir nous donnez votre avis sur notre nouvelle fiction. Le lien est dans mon profil... ^^_**

**_Bon, trêve de bavardage et place au chapitre ! _**

_(N/A: Juste une petite récap, on est au moment ou Bella entre dans __l'appart__ furibarde et s'apprête à casser la gueule à notre Eddy Boy national... Sera t-il toujours aussi sexy ? Hummm... Je crois que oui ! Hihi...)_

POVB.

J'entre rouge de colère. Mon poing contracté s'abat durement sur la joue d'Edward. Ma vue est brouillée et j'ai envie de lui faire la peau.

-**Aïe ! Putain mais ça fait mal ! **Il place sa main sur sa mâchoire et plisse les sourcils.

**-Bella ! Arrête ! **

**-Maman pourquoi la madame elle frappe tonton ? **

Je n'écoute plus rien que déjà mes poings continuent de taper sur le torse d'Edward. Il essaie de me retenir par les épaules mais je suis tellement furax qu'il n'y arrive pas. Je ne vois que sa jolie petite gueule pour cible et je vous assure que tant qu'il ne sera pas défiguré je n'arrêterai pas.-**Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Comment t'as pu coucher avec moi alors que tu es marié et que tu as une petite fille ! **Je hurle toujours en continuant mes coups. Edward se protège comme il peut tandis que je réalise enfin une chose. Merde ! La petite... Elle doit me prendre pour une folle ! _(N/A: Mais non ! Pourquoi tu penses ça Bella ? Oh peut-être juste parce que t'es entrée chez Ed comme une tarée et que tu l'as frappé encore une fois comme une tarée ! Mdr En même temps je dis ça je ne dis rien... N/B : Vaut mieux que tu te taises, oui parce que tu serais capable de faire pire.)_

Je me stoppe soudainement et ferme durement les yeux. Je tente de réguler ma respiration puis doucement me retourne vers Alice. Elle tient la petite dans les bras et toutes les deux sont mortes de rire. Un rictus nait sur mes lèvres sans réellement comprendre la cause. Je regarde la petite qui semble prendre mes actes d'une manière très étrange tandis qu'Alice secoue de la tête dépitée.

-**Excuse-moi Alice... Je suis... Je suis désolée... Je ne savais pas... J'ai... Enfin, je m'excuse. ****Je****n'aurais**** jamais ****dû**** entrer pour frapper sur Edward comme ça et...**Je babille sans réellement comprendre ce que je raconte. Mon cher coéquipier me coupe la parole dans mon dos.

-**Oui pour une fois tu as raison ! T'aurais jamais ****dû**** entrer pour me frapper comme ça.** Je me tourne vers lui alors qu'Alice se penche pour le voir et d'un même élan, nous lui hurlons :-**Oh**** toi la ferme ! **Néanmoins Alice croit bon d'ajouter.-**Tu en as assez fait comme ça tu ne crois pas ? **Elle pose la petite sur le sol et met ses mains sur ses hanches. _(N/A: Enfin une qui va remettre les choses au clair ! N/B : Ca va barder pour toi Ed !)_

Son regard devient sérieux.-**Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. **

Edward se tient l'épaule sans broncher alors que je baisse les yeux, honteuse de mon comportement. Je viens de me comporter comme la pire des imbéciles. La petite fille va savoir que son papa est allé voir ailleurs et Alice sait maintenant que son mari l'a trompé. (_N/A: Elle a encore une fois rien __écouté__ cette 'piche' ! N/B : en même temps, je la comprends.)_

J'avance vers la table ou Alice me prie de m'assoir. Elle reste sérieuse, puis soudainement elle éclate de rire à nouveau sans que je n'en comprenne la raison.

-**A parce que ça te fait rire ? **

-**Bella... ****Bien****. ****Sûr****... Bien ****sûr**** que ça me fait rire ! Edward n'est pas mon mari, c'est mon frère ! Et... Cette charmante demoiselle que tu vois là, c'est ma fille. Chloé, je te présente ****Bella, une amie de maman. Bella voici ma fille Chloé. **

Alors là ! Incroyable ! Ma bouche est grande ouverte et je regarde Alice comme si elle sort d'un conte pour enfant. Les informations s'acheminent jusqu'à mon cerveau petit à petit et soudain, je mets mes deux mains devant ma bouche. _(N/A: Haaa ! Elle réalise enfin ! Comme quoi que tout arrive ! Et dire que je pensais être longue à la détente ! N/B : Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu l'aie, longue à la détente.)_

-**Mais alors, c'est ta nièce ? **Dis-je regardant Edward confuse. Alice repart dans un fou rire suivi de sa fille alors que lui se masse toujours l'épaule. _(N/A: Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Longue à la détente... pff ! Affligeant ! N/B : Ca me rappelle quelqu'un ça. N/A: Hey !)_

-**Oui ! Tu le ****saurais**** si tu ****m'avais****laissé**** le temps de parler ! Mais toi et tes manières... tu...**

**-Quoi moi et mes manières ? Tu as un problème encore Cullen ? Tu veux ****d'autres**** coups pour te rafraichir les idées ? Triple andouille ! **

Je sais que j'y vais fort, mais je n'y peux rien. Depuis le coup de Tanya, je ne peux plus me le voir cet idiot. _(N/A: Je crois que vous êtes plusieurs dans ce cas Bella je te rassure... Mais je n'en fais pas partie. Moi Eddy Boy est parfait ! Con ou pas ! N/B : Moins con, oui, il serait parfait.)_

-**Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la triple andouille ?**

**-Bon maintenant ça suffit vous deux ! Il y a une petite de six ans dans cette pièce alors on se calme ! Non mais vous avez quel âge ? **

Alice parle fort et peut être très intimidante quand elle veut. Je me tasse sur ma chaise alors qu'Edward baisse les yeux sur ses mains croisées sur la table. Elle a raison. Il faut que je me calme...-**Alors Bella, que nous vaut cette visite ? Tu n'es certainement pas ****venue**** faire une petite visite à Edward si ?... **J'entends son ton ironique et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir d'avantage. Je sens le regard de mon coéquipier sur moi. J'entends presque son léger rictus.

-**Non en effet. Je voudrais surtout l'éviter... **Je réponds sèchement sans pouvoir me contrôler. Edward perd son sourire immédiatement me faisant jubiler intérieurement.-**Je suis venue à la base, pour lui ramener ce que j'avais fait chez moi depuis deux jours. Vu qu'on travaille ensemble ****c'est**** la moindre des choses de lui donner mes idées et surtout il est hors de question que je travaille sur ce projet seule pendant que monsieur se pavane aux bras de je ne sais qui. **Je le toise alors qu'il rit légèrement. Arrête de rire Cullen, ou je vais te faire regretter ton sourire. Je pense. _(N/A: Jalouse ? Humm... On dirait... N/B : Pas de Tanya de la blonde siliconée j'espère ?)_

-**Tu veux dire que t'es LA coéquipière d'Edward ? ****Oh**** merde ! Mais alors, la dernière fois au centre commercial c'était pour... **Oh oh ! Je sens la patate chaude arriver.

-**Heu... Alice je vais y aller. **Je me lève déjà de ma chaise et attrape les feuilles du dossier que j'avais tout à l'heure à la main.-**Il est tard et j'ai des tas de choses à faire.**

**-Non attend une seconde Bella. Tu t'assois... **Edward vient de m'attraper par le poignet et m'oblige à m'assoir sur ma chaise. Je le toise une nouvelle fois et retire vivement mon poignet de ses doigts.

-**Ne me touche pas ! **Ma voix est glaciale. Il ne relève pas et regarde sa sœur un sourire aux lèvres.-**Alice tu allais dire ? **

**-Je vois pas pourquoi tu veux que je reste ? J'ai pas franchement envie d'entendre parler de chiffon la maintenant tout de suite. **Je recommence à me lever et regarde Alice avec un léger sourire.-**Ne le prends pas pour toi surtout. **_(N/A: __Oh__ ça va Bella ! Joue pas ta prude ! Dis le que tu voulais te relooker pour chauffer Ed ! N/B : Oui, avoue-le, tu te sentiras mieux après. N/A: ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer ma vieille...)_

**-Pourquoi tu t'esquives encore une fois. Aurais-tu peur de ce que ma sœur s'apprête à dire ?**

**-****Oh**** bien sur ! Et c'est moi qui m'esquive maintenant ! **Je lève les yeux au ciel sentant la colère remonter.-**Et c'est celui qui a fuit la dernière fois qu'on a couché ensemble qui dit ça ! **

**-Vous avez couché ensemble ? Bein ça alors !**

Ni lui, ni moi n'écoutons Alice. Il se lève de sa chaise et s'approche de moi.

**-Je devais partir. **Il s'approche de moi alors que je recule essayant de garder tout mon self control. Ce type a une trop grande emprise sur moi. Il ne m'aura pas deux fois ! Oh ça non !

**-Et pourquoi ? Pour t'envoyer Tanya tout de suite après ? Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ! À chaque fois c'est ****pareil**** ! Un mec me plait et BAM ! Il se comporte comme un con !**

**-Il te plait ? **

**-Je te plais ? **Alice et Edward viennent de parler en même temps. Je revire au cramoisie et décide de mettre fin à cette échange affreusement gênant.

**-Ok ! Je vais y aller maintenant ! Alice, à un de ces quatre. Bye. **Et sans me retourner, je me dépêche de quitter cet appartement de malheur...

…

**-Angelaaahhhahahaha... **J'entre dans l'appartement de ma meilleure amie en pleurnichant. Elle me prend par l'épaule et me guide vers le salon.- **Pourquoi moaaaaa ! J'en ai marreee !**

**-Qu'est-ce que Edward a encore fait ? **Elle me tend un mouchoir dans lequel je me mouche le plus élégamment possible en faisant un charmant bruit de trompette et lui retends la chose pleine de choses gluantes. Elle regarde le morceau de tissu en grimaçant et l'attrape avec le bout des doigts.

Elle le porte ensuite dans la poubelle et revient près de moi. Son bras passe au dessus de mes épaules et elle m'approche d'elle. Ma tête se pose contre son épaule tandis que je renifle une nouvelle fois.-**Aller raconte moi...**

**-Il... C'est un gros con ! Il... Alice elle...**

**-Pourquoi tu me parles ****d'Alice**** ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ****là**** dedans ? **Angela ne semble pas comprendre et j'avoue que je n'ai peut-être pas tout compris non plus au final.

-**Je suis ****allée**** chez Edward juste pour ramener quelques papiers. **Je me sens obliger de préciser. Angela ne dit rien. Ses yeux qui se lèvent au ciel et parlent pour elle.-**Et c'est là que je suis ****tombée**** sur Alice.**

**-Attends une seconde. Pourquoi Alice était chez Edward ? **Elle semble dubitative, ses sourcils sont froncés alors qu'elle fixe le mur devant elle.

-**Si tu me laissais au moins finir ma phrase je pourrais peut-être t'expliquer. **

**-****Oh****. Heu... Oui. Excuse-moi. Vas-y je t'écoute. **Je relève le visage vers elle, elle me sourit et me fait signe de fermer sa bouche à l'aide d'une clé imaginaire.

-**Bien. **Je me réinstalle correctement et pose mon crâne contre le dossier du fauteuil.-**Alice a une fille et…**

**-Quoi ? **Angela vient de me crier dans les oreilles en se redressant vivement, me bousculant au passage.-**Alice a une fille ? Avec Edward ? ****Oh****l'enfoiré**** ! Je vais le tuer ! **Elle serre les poings alors qu'elle entame quelques pas vers la porte. (_N/A: mdr ! Elle est tarée cette nana ! J'adore ! N/B : Angela en mode fight Cool !)_

-**Angela ! **Je me lève et je la regarde sévèrement.-**Tu arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi et tu te rassois tout de suite sur ce canapé avant que je ne m'énerve réellement ! **Ma meilleure amie se retourne en baissant des épaules. Elle me fait face et semble être passionnée par ses pieds. Hum... Voilà que ça me rappelle vaguement mon état il y a moins d'un quart d'heure, je pense.

-**Arrête de m'interrompre ! Alice a une fille oui mais pas avec Edward. C'est son frère ! **Elle me regarde surprise puis, dans un soulagement, sa bouche s'ouvre et elle laisse échapper un large: -**Haaaaaaaa... **De compréhension. Je souris devant sa tête et secoue la tête dépitée. (_N/A: Elles ne __sont pas __blondes__ pourtant ? Mdr mais ça c'est parce que c'est une blonde qui écrit l'histoire ! Ça ne pardonne pas ça ! N/B : Tu fais des progrès. Tu l'avoues, c'est bien. N/A: Toi, tais toi ! Vilaine !)_

**-Donc Edward est célibataire et n'a pas d'enfant, c'est bien ça ? **Elle reprend mes paroles essayant certainement de se convaincre, ou simplement d'assimiler les informations. Je ne réponds rien et me contente d'acquiescer de la tête.-**Mais alors, de quoi tu te plains encore ? **Soudain, elle me crie dessus en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Je sursaute et regarde Angela gênée.

-**Bein, je... J'ai cru que... Enfin, il ne m'avait pas ****parlé**** de ça et quand j'ai cru que Alice et lui ****étaient****... Bein, tu sais... Je... Je me suis énervée et je lui ai foutu un coup de poing dans la figure. Après ça, j'ai recommencé à lui hurler dessus. Etc... Etc… Etc...**

**-Non mais vous ****n'avez**** pas terminé tout les deux. Franchement, quand allez-vous réaliser que vous en pincez l'un pour l'autre. **Je regarde Angela, les yeux plus que surpris et secoue négativement de la tête. (_N/A: Je me disais justement la même chose ! N/B : Et ben, c'est pas gagné.)_

-**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Angie. Edward se comporte comme le pire des abrutis avec moi. **_(N/A: Et toi, comme la pire des piches ! Comme dans Eclipse d'ailleurs ! Pff ! Demander à Jacob de t'embrasser ! Non mais on aura tout vu ! Rho je te jure ! J'en avais la gerbe ! N/B : Je confirme. C'est à se demander si c'est pas Bella la blonde et non Luna. N/A: Pour une fois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde... hihi...)_

**-Oui bien ****sûr****. Et on ne t'a jamais dit qui aime bien châtie bien ? **

**-Il y a une énorme différence entre châtier et ****me**** prendre pour la pire des idiotes. De toute façon, avec ce qu'il a fait, même l'infime petite partie de ma personne qui pouvait être éventuellement, et je dis bien éventuellement, ****attirée**** par se type est bel et bien ****enterrée****. Il me répugne. **

Elle ne semble pas du tout convaincue et secoue la tête amusée. J'en ai assez qu'on décide de ce que je ressens à ma place, alors je fais comme je fais depuis quelques jours.-**Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je vais y aller.**

**-C'est ça. Fuis encore. **

**-Je ne fuis pas.**

**-Si tu fuis. **Elle me suit alors que je m'avance vers la porte d'entrée.

-**Non.**

**-Si**

**-Non**

**-Si**

**-Mais t'es chiante maintenant. J'ai dit non ! Alors arrête ce truc stupide. **Je reprends en la montrant d'un vague geste de la main. Elle se met à rire.

-**Pourquoi tu ris ? **

**-Pour rien. **

-**Mouais. Bon, je t'appelle ? **

**-Comme d'hab. Fais attention à toi ma belle. **Elle me prend dans ses bras, puis je sors de l'appartement. Je commence à descendre les escaliers lorsqu'Angie se penche sur la rambarde et hurle.-**Au ****fait****, évite de casser une nouvelle fois la figure à Edward la prochaine que tu le vois. L'amour, pas la guerre ma belle. L'amour, pas la guerre...**

**-Shuuuuuttttt ! **Elle rit devant ma minable tentative de discrétion et elle entre dans son appartement hilare. Elle est folle...

Lorsque j'arrive au niveau de l'appartement d'Alice- Je ne veux plus dire que c'est l'appartement d'Edward. Moins je pense à lui, mieux ça se passera- Une petite fille sort brusquement et se jette sur moi.

-**Bella. Attends ! **Je suis surprise une seconde puis dans un sourire et surtout attendrie par cette petite fille adorable, je m'accroupis à son niveau et remets une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-**Oui ma puce. **Elle sourit et prend soudain un regard à fendre l'âme.

-**Pourquoi t'es partie si vite ? Maman elle voulait pas te mettre mal à l'aise.**

**-****Oh**** mais je sais ma chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien contre ta maman... **

**-C'est mon tonton c'est ça ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ? **

**-Non c'est pas ça. C'est juste que... Que... **

**-Bella ? **Je relève les yeux pour voir apparaître Edward sur le pas de la porte.

Je me relève et le toise.-**Il faut que j'y aille. **Je redescends mes yeux vers Chloé et lui sourit.-**On se revoit bientôt d'accord ?**

**-Oh oui ! **Répond-t-elle en se jetant sur mes jambes. Je ris devant sa fougue. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je me suis déjà attachée à cette petite. C'est incroyable le don qu'elles ont toutes les deux. Déjà, avec Alice, le feeling était passé tout de suite, et là je constate qu'avec sa fille c'est la même chose. Elle finit par me relâcher puis après un petit regard vers Edward, elle retourne dans l'appartement. Mon coéquipier quand à lui, ne bouge pas. Il reste sur le pas de la porte à me regarder, les yeux comme absents.

-**A plus tard. **Je commence à redescendre lorsqu'il m'attrape le poignet.

-**Bella attends. **Non mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est un don dans la famille de me retenir constamment. Je me retourne vers lui et d'une voix monocorde je lui dis. (_N/A: Toujours il l'a rattrape, si ça, ça veut pas dire quelque chose... N/B : Ben, laisse nous lire pour savoir ce que ça veut dire.)_

-**Je n'ai rien à te dire Edward. Laisse-moi.**

**-Non c'est moi... Enfin, je veux dire, c'est moi qui... Excuse-moi.**

**-T'excuser pourquoi ? **Je parle toujours aussi lassée, essayant de contrôler les battements irréguliers de mon cœur.

-**Pour tout. Pour Tanya. Pour ma sœur. ****J'aurais**** du t'en parler. J'ai été idiot.**

**-Ecoutes Edward, on arrête les frais maintenant. J'en ai assez de me battre avec toi. On ne ****s'aime pas. J'ai tendance à t'irriter, quand à toi tu m'exaspères. On ****n'est**** pas fait pour se côtoyer. Mais on a un contrat à remplir alors vaut mieux mettre nos rancunes de côté le temps de notre collaboration et s'en tenir au minimum. Alors, je crois qu'on va se serrer la main et partir chacun de notre côté. D'accord ? **Lui dis-je de but en blanc en avançant ma main vers la sienne. Il hésite une seconde. Tout le long de mon monologue, il me regarde sans réagir. Ses yeux m'hypnotisent pourtant je résiste. Enfin, nos mains se touchent me permettant de respirer à nouveau. Sa poigne est douce et sensuelle. Je retire ma main de la sienne comme si elle m'avait brulée puis dans un souffle, je me retourne.

-**Au revoir Edward. **Et j'entame ma descente, mais il me retient encore une fois.

-**Bella. **Je tourne juste la tête et reprends la parole avant qu'il ne continue sa phrase.

-**Non Edward. **Je me détache de sa poigne et m'éloigne avant de revenir en arrière et de faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter.

Il ne peut pas me faire ça. Toujours me faire jouer chaud froid. Comment savoir ce qu'il veut à la fin. Pourquoi il se comporte comme ça ? Il est si étrange comme mec. Un coup, j'ai l'impression d'être la septième merveille du monde et la seconde d'après, je ne suis que Bella, la coéquipière insignifiante et monotone. En même temps, que peut-il me trouver ? Ben quoi ! On a couché ensemble deux fois, mais si on y repense, ce n'était que du sexe. Il n'a jamais vu plus. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille sur lesquelles il se retourne. Je ne suis que Bella...

-**Aïe !** Je viens à peine de franchir la porte d'entrée que je suis rentre dans quelque chose.

-**Non mais vous ****ne**** pouvez pas faire attention ! **Ou plutôt dans quelqu'un...

-**Excusez-moi. Je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne regardais et je... **Je me stoppe net lorsque je relève les yeux vers la personne face à moi.-**James ? Mais qu'est-ce que...**

**-Bella ? **Un sourire illumine son visage.-**C'est toi ? **

Je ris et lui tape l'épaule gentiment.-**Evidemment**** que c'est moi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je te croyais en Alaska ? **

**-Bella. J'ai fini mes études il y a déjà quatre ans, donc l'Alaska c'est loin maintenant. **Lorsqu'il me parle, je prends le temps de le regarder un peu mieux. Il est tellement plus... viril que dans mon souvenir. C'est vrai qu'à l'époque on avait dix huit ans, mais j'avoue qu'il a bien évolué depuis. Et vraiment dans le bon sens. Lorsqu'il remarque mon inspection, il me sourit et... MON DIEU ! Quel sourire ! Il me fait affreusement penser à un autre sourire en coin Made in Cullen... Oh putain ! Bella arrête de penser à ça !

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Raconte-moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Seattle ?**

James était à l'époque ce que l'on appelle un intellectuel. Le genre de garçon sur lequel on ne se retourne jamais. Il était plutôt solitaire et avait un affreux appareil dentaire. Je vois que ça lui a été utile au final. Il est loin d'être affreux.

-**Et bien je suis psychologue et je travaille ici pour tout te dire. **Et en plus, il a un bon job... Oh putain ! **-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**-****Oh****. Et bien j'habite ici et je travaille en tant que publicitaire chez Denali&Co. Je m'occupe de tout l'aspect marketing et tout ça...** Il me regarde avec un sourire tout à fait craquant et s'approche de moi. Mes yeux sont captivés par cet homme et déjà, mes mains sont moites.

-**Et bien, et bien... Tu es... Tu as bien ****changée****… Tu es... **Il me montre d'une main vague, me faisant rougir. Je baisse les yeux regardant si je n'ai pas mis un vêtement de travers et souris devant la constatation que tout est en règle.-**ravissante... **Croit-il nécessaire de préciser, me faisant rougir d'avantage. Il se racle la gorge subitement et fronce soudainement les sourcils.-**Heu... Dis-moi Bella. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Est-ce que cela te dirait qu'on se revoit devant un verre un de ces quatre pour rattraper les années. Quand dis-tu ? **

Je reste scotchée devant lui, incapable de dire un mot. Il me regarde attendant une réponse. Ma bouche s'ouvre et se ferme. C'est au moment où je vais enfin lui répondre qu'il me devance.

-**Excuse moi, tu as peut-être déjà...** il commence à parler une main gênée dans les cheveux mais je le coupe rapidement.

-**Heu... Oui. Bien ****sûr**** ! Je serais ravie d'aller boire un verre avec toi. Heu... **Je veux continuer à parler lorsque la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble claque, laissant Edward apparaître devant nous. Il a les yeux noirs, on dirait qu'il est en colère. Je le regarde surprise tandis qu'il semble à peine me remarquer. Il est trop accaparé à dévisager James. -**Edward qu'est-ce que tu...**

**-Ce gars t'embête Bella ? **Je suis plus que surprise. Je regarde Edward avec des yeux ronds.

-**Quoi ? Mais... Non ! Bien ****sûr**** que non ! **Il se tourne vers moi, sa mâchoire est contractée et ses poings serrés.-**Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? **Il me regarde puis il souffle bruyamment.

-**Rien. À demain.**

**-Edward attend ! **Je me tourne vers Jaes alors qu'Edward entame un pas vers le trottoir d'en face.-**Il faut que... **Je montre du pouce Edward dans mon dos et esquisse un léger sourire d'excuse à James.

-**Oh**** pardon... Oui vas-y. Ne t'inquiète pas. On se voit plus tard. **Je souris et m'avance vers lui. Je me lève sur la pointe des pieds et lui fais un bisou sur la joue. Mes lèvres s'attardent sur la douceur de sa peau et mes yeux se ferment.

-**A bientôt. **Je me recule et commence à courir vers Edward. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas disputé avec Alice à cause de moi ? Pff ! Pourquoi je dis ça moi ? Avec tout ce qu'il m'a fait, je continue de m'inquiéter pour lui. Arrête tes bêtises Bella !

-**Bella attends ! **James vient de m'appeler. Je me tourne vers lui.-**Comment je fais pour te retrouver ? **Je lui souris et malicieuse j'ajoute.

-**Sois imaginatif ! **Il me sourit, puis après un dernier clin d'œil, je cours derrière Edward sans me retourner.

-**Edward j'ai dit attend ! **Je crie en lui attrapant le poignet. Pour une fois que c'est moi ! Nous sommes dans une espèce de petite ruelle à deux pas de chez lui. Il détache sa main de ma prise et frappe brusquement contre le mur.-**Hey ! Mais ça va pas la tête ! Arrête ça !**

Il ne répond pas, il se contente de poser son front contre le mur et de reprendre sa respiration, énervé. Pourquoi l'est-il d'ailleurs ? Je ne comprends pas ! Mais il n'a pas le droit de se comporter comme ça sans explication. Bien que je devrais laisser tomber, c'est plus fort que moi. (_N/A: Elle est conne quand même ! Elle lui dit qu'ils doivent s'éloigner mais si c'est pas lui qui lui court après c'est elle ! Pff ! Il me donne le tournis ces deux là ! N/B : Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui les as __créer comme ça ?)_

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? **Je m'approche doucement de lui. Ma voix est douce de peur qu'il ne s'énerve d'avantage. Je pose ma main sur son épaule.-**Edward ? **Lentement, ma main glisse sur son bras. Il relève le regard dans ma direction. Ses yeux me fixent, ils sont sombres et bizarrement tristes.

Puis, il s'empare de mes lèvres sauvagement. Ses mains me poussent contre le mur derrière moi, son torse se colle à ma poitrine. Je suis perdue par son comportement et je tente de le repousser. Mais, il s'obstine. Il m'embrasse plus durement, de plus en plus passionnément. Je perds pied. Je me laisse envahir par les sensations. Mes muscles se lâchent, mes jambes fléchissent. Il grogne et plonge sa langue dans ma bouche me faisant gémir à mon tour.

Ses mains se glissent sur mes hanches, elles finissent sur mes fesses. Il me soulève rapidement en me claquant contre le mur. Nos bouches ne se décollent pas. Sa langue bataille avec la mienne tandis que j'entame un va et vient incontrôlable sur son sexe.

-**Edward... J'ai... J'ai envie de toi... **

**-Bella... Bella... Je...**Puis il s'écarte de moi et me regarde quelques secondes. Je suis déstabilisée, je n'arrive plus à parler. Il me repose finalement par terre et se réajuste tandis que j'en fais de même.-**Excuse moi. ****J'aurais**** pas du...**

**-Arrête de t'excuser ! J'en ai assez de ça ! **Je savais qu'il allait faire marche arrière. Je savais qu'il allait à nouveau me rejeter. Il faut que j'oublie ce mec ! Il.. Rha ! Il m'énerve ! (_N/A: Il m'énerve aussi ! Là franchement j'ai du mal à le suivre ! N/B : C'est une vraie girouette ce mec. Faudrait savoir ce qu'il veut. Et ce qu'elle veut aussi par la même occasion.)_

Il ne dit rien, il me regarde. Sa bouche s'ouvre, puis se ferme et il finit par fermer les yeux de résignation. Je secoue la tête, blasée et m'éloigne de lui. Il ne bouge pas, il se contente de me regarder partir.

…

Arrivée chez moi, je m'assois sur mon canapé. Ma tête s'abat contre le dossier et je me masse les tempes essayant de comprendre tout ce qui est arrivé en quelques jours. Edward, Alice, sa fille...

Ma tête devient douloureuse à mesure que j'assimile les informations. Donc Alice est la sœur d'Edward et elle a une fille. C'est incroyable. Je me demande où est le père de la petite ? Peut-être me racontera-t-elle son histoire un de ces jours. Quoique, encore faut-il qu'elle veuille me revoir. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, j'accumule pas mal de mauvais points.

D'ailleurs, demain matin, nouvelle journée au bureau. Je ne sais pas ce qu'à fait Eleazar au sujet de Tanya. Peut-être qu'Edward et elle sont encore ensemble. De toute façon je m'en moque. Ça met complètement égal. Mes pensées se tournent alors sur James. Il a beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux courts, son pantalon droit, son tee-shirt faisant ressortir son torse. Il est très agréable à regarder je dois l'avouer. Peut-être faudrait-il que je l'appelle...

Je tape du pied sur le sol quelques secondes, mes yeux accrochent le téléphone et je décide enfin de me lever. Comment le joindre ? J'ai voulu faire ma maligne et je ne lui ai même pas donné mon numéro. Autant je ne le reverrai pas de si tôt. Pff ! T'es stupide Bella ! Stupide ! (_N/A: Je n'aurai pas dit mieux ! N/B : Il lui a pas donné le sien non plus…)_

Laisse tomber Bella ! T'es condamnée à rester seule...

…

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille encore engourdie de la journée d'hier. Je m'habille machinalement et reprends mon quotidien. Mes vêtements repassés et prêts sur ma chaise, je me lave, m'habille, me peigne les cheveux-malgré que cela ne sert pas à grand chose vu de la tignasse bouclée que je me coltine tout les matins. Puis après un rafraichissement des dents, j'attrape ma mallette et je sors de l'appartement...

J'arrive une nouvelle fois, un quart d'heure en avance à mon travail. Eleazar est sur le pas de mon bureau.

-**Comment tu vas ? **

**-Je vais bien merci. On en est où de cette campagne ? **

**-Vous avancez bien. Je pense qu'elle sera grandiose grâce à vos idées. **

**-Bien. **Je contourne mon patron et m'apprête à entrer dans mon bureau.

-**Bella ! Attends une seconde. **Je me tourne vers lui et me stoppe la poignée de la porte à la main.-**Edward est encore dans ton bureau juste pour quelques jours. Le temps que je lui trouve un endroit pour travailler. **

**-Eleazar, je croyais avoir été clair ! **Je ne veux plus être dans la même pièce que lui. Je ne veux plus ressentir ce truc près de lui. Il faut que je m'éloigne.

-**Je sais mais ce n'est que pour quelques jours. Laisse-moi juste le temps de trouver une solution. **Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de revenir travailler. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il aurait du comprendre ça. Je ne peux plus travailler dans la même pièce qu'Edward Cullen.

-**Non ! Je vais aller travailler chez moi ce n'est pas grave. Ce sera préférable.**

**-Bella ne soit pas stupide. Toutes tes affaires sont ici, tu en as besoin pour travailler et même dans le cas où tu as ce qu'il faut chez toi, tu sais que travailler à distance est impossible. Il faut que vous échangiez vos idées. Tu dois faire un effort pour la campagne. Il te reste un mois à le supporter et après tu en seras ****débarrassée****. Fais ça pour l'entreprise au moins... **

Comment veut-il que je lui refuse ? Il sait que je ne pourrais rien lui refuser à partir du moment où le travail est en jeu. J'ai trop de professionnalisme pour laisser un quelconque problème m'empêcher de finir un contrat. Surtout aussi important. J'allais entrer dans le bureau et j'allais travailler avec Edward en tant que professionnelle. Peu importe ce qui a pu se passer entre nous, rien ne me perturbera à partir de maintenant. Il ne m'aura pas !

-**D'accord, compte sur moi.**

Il me sourit et me fait signe de la tête la porte de mon bureau. Je souffle un coup, j'inspire et expire puis j'entre dans le bureau le cœur inégal. Mais je ne montre rien. La tête haute, j'entre dans la pièce. Edward y est déjà. Il est installé sur une des chaises face à mon fauteuil et il est entrain de lire quelque chose. Je m'approche et me racle la gorge.

-**Bonjour Edward. **Il relève la tête et fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? J'inspecte rapidement ma tenue et constate que je suis comme d'habitude. Puis je décide de l'ignorer et je continue mon chemin vers mon siège de bureau.

-**Bonjour Bella. **Je laisse échapper un léger rictus et dépose ma mallette à côté de ma place. Lorsque je m'approche de la fenêtre, un gros bouquet de fleur attire mon attention. Je me retourne vers Edward et je l'interroge du regard.

Il se relève et me tend une petite carte qu'il tient dans les mains.-**Tu as reçu ça ce matin. J'ai juste regardé par... enfin, je...** Il se passe la main dans les cheveux et je le trouve adorable à cet instant, mais je réalise bien vite qu'il a lu ma carte avant moi.

-**Je te ****prierais**** de ne plus regarder mes cartes lorsque l'on m'offre des fleurs à l'avenir ****s'il**** te plait. Elles ne sont pas pour toi à ce que je sache.**

Il ne répond pas et se pince l'arrête du nez. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend depuis quelques jours mais je le trouve très étrange. (_N/A: ho bein je sais pas ! Peut-être qu'il est simplement jaloux, amoureux, excessivement fou de toi ! Pff ! Faut tout lui dire ! N/B : Mais vas-y Luna, va tout lui expliquer à Bella. Au passage, tu peux récupérer le numéro d'Edward pour moi svp. N/A: Heu... Laisse moi réfléchir... NON ! Mais ça va pas ! Je le garde pour moi !)_

J'attrape la petite carte de ses doigts et la porte à mon regard.

_''Une façon __originale__ d'avoir un rendez-vous... Accepte s'il te plait... Pour rattraper toutes ces années. Je t'embrasse. James'' _

Mes joues rougissent naturellement alors qu'un sourire gagne mes lèvres. Il est adorable. J'aurais jamais imaginé ça. Je retourne la carte et constate un numéro de téléphone. Excitée, j'attrape le téléphone et compose le numéro. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries...

-**Tu as reçu mes fleurs ? **

-**Comment sais-tu que c'est moi ?**

**-Qui d'autre ? **Il est si sûr de lui. Je souris d'avantage et tortille une mèche de mes cheveux.

-**Merci infiniment pour les fleurs mais tu n'aurais pas du...**

**-Tu les mérites... **Je ne dis rien mais mon sourire s'agrandit à vu d'œil.-**Alors ? Mademoiselle Swan acceptez vous un rendez vous avec moi ce soir ?**

**-Oui. Évidemment que j'accepte... **Au moment où mes mots sortent de ma bouche, la porte de mon bureau claque et Edward disparaît. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à la fin ? Je dois le voir ! Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net !

(_N/A: Mais c'est vrai ça ! Elle a raison ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à Eddy ? Houuu ! Ça sent pas bon ! N/B : Mais qu'est qu'il cache ? En tout cas, je veux bien le consoler moi s'il est triste.)_

* * *

_**Alors, prochain chapitre dimanche ou lundi prochain... **_

**_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ? Je compte sur vous. Et n'oubliez pas "désir secret" lectrices de mon coeur... On a besoin de votre avis..._**

**_Gros bisous à tous_**

**_Rhea&Luna_**


	13. Chapter 13 Histoire compliquée

**Hello Everybody !**

**Bon, je suis en retard d'une journée... C'est grave ? bon... Je sais je sais.. **

**Marion, Un grand merci... Je suis très contente de te voir suivre toutes mes fictions. Merci beaucoup... **

**Elodie52, Alors d'abord... Merciiiiiiii ! Déjà de un, on a le même prénom ! hihi ! Trop fort ! De deux, tu me dis trop de choses gentilles... Merci infiniment pour tout... Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour te remercier. Et de trois, Franchement merci beaucoup à toi !**

**Titine, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis comblée et ravie que ma fic te fasse rire... On fait ce qu'on peut ! mdr Alors James, méchant ? gentil ? Je sais pas trop... Ce que je sais c'est que oui il risque de foutre un peu le bazar, dans le bon sens, dans le mauvais ? La tout est la question ! mdr A toi de voir.. :) Gros bisous et merci infiniement !**

**Voilà, toutes les inscrites ont eu droit à leurs réponses perso, sauf mes chouchounettes d'amour évidemment ! Merci beaucoup de votre soutien, je vous adore !**

**Juste un petit coucou à mon rayon de soleil... Je sais que t'as pas trop de temps mais je suis contente que tu sois passé me voir un peu...:) Gros bisous ma belle ! Courage !**

**Et enfin... Ma Rhea d'amourrrrrr ! Merci encore ma Beta des temps modernes, mon cerveau à roulette, ma voix de la raison... Heureusement que t'es là pour me rassurer sur mon manque de review... Et oui... Je doute toujours par rapport au manque de personne qui laisse signe de leurs passages... C'est pas très cool pour notre travail et j'avoue que ça me déprime. Mais Rhea est là... ;)**

**bon aller ! Chapitre c'est juste en dessous !**

1ere partie...

POVB

Il est devant moi, juste éclairé par les flammes de la cheminée qu'il vient d'allumer. Très beau, dans son jean brut et son petit pull marron. J'avoue que je commence à avoir chaud. L'alcool que j'ai bu pendant le diner me monte à la tête et je sens déjà mes joues se réchauffer. **Hello**_(N/A: Ok ! Je __ne__ comprends pas tout là ! Il se passe quoi ? Mdr ! N/B : SI toi tu le sais pas, on ne risque pas de savoir nous ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé dans ton cerveau complètement perverti ?)_

-**Encore du vin Bella ? **Je le regarde, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Comment j'en étais arrivée à cette soirée si agréable déjà ? Ha oui c'est vrai... Tout a commencé par un désastre. _(N/A: Haaa ! Je me disais qu'une petite explication ne serait pas de refus aussi ! N/B : Ouiiiii ! On veut des détails ! Et d'abord, elle est avec qui ?)_

…

La veille.

Je venais de recevoir le bouquet de James. J'avais un grand sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de le revoir très bientôt. C'est vrai quoi ! Il est plutôt mignon, gentil et patient. D'autant plus qu'il cherchait à me revoir. Et ce bouquet... Il était magnifique.

J'avais décidé de l'appeler. Je voulais le remercier comme il se devait.

-**Tu as reçu mes fleurs ? **

-**Comment sais-tu que c'est moi ?**

**-Qui d'autre ? **J'entends encore sa voix suintait l'évidence.

-**Merci infiniment pour les fleurs mais tu n'aurais pas du...**

**-Tu les mérites... **Je ne dis rien mais mon sourire s'agrandissait à vu d'œil.-**Alors ? Mademoiselle Swan, acceptez vous un rendez-vous avec moi ce soir ? **J'entendais un sourire dans sa voix. J'étais flattée de cette attention. Il m'envoyait des fleurs, il me laissait son numéro de téléphone me permettant de décider ou non de le voir. _(N/A: Mais ce James a l'air sympa non ? :- N/B : Moi je dis que c'est louche cette affaire-là !)_

**-Oui. Évidemment que j'accepte... **Je ne pouvais pas refuser. La porte de mon bureau venait de claquer et Edward était sorti. A cet instant, la première question que je me posais fut : qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait ? _(N/A: Attends bouge pas ! J'y vais ! N/B : Moi d'abord !) _Je soupirais puis reportais mon attention sur mon interlocuteur.

-**Super ! Alors on dit 19h ? **

**-Heu... James. Je... Je peux te rappeler. **Je ne voulais pas lui dire oui tout de suite. Un rendez-vous si tôt, j'espérais simplement qu'il ne s'imaginait rien. Je n'avais pas envie de quelqu'un dans ma vie en ce moment. Devoir gérer l'histoire "Edward" était déjà suffisamment pénible alors autant ne pas en rajouter.

-**Oh****, d'accord je comprends. **Il était déçu. J'étais égoïste et lâche. Il fallait que je rattrape ça.

-**J'ai quelque chose à faire ce soir mais... Enfin, je me disais que... Non, j'ai mieux. Tue u sais ****quoi ? Je te rappelle rapidement maintenant que j'ai ton numéro et on voit pour faire quelque chose ensemble un de ces soirs d'accord ? **Terminai-je plus légère.

-**C'est une promesse ? **M'avait-il répondu sur le même ton.

-**Cela m'en a tout l'air. **Je souriais bêtement et tripotais, sans m'en rendre compte, le fil du téléphone. Évidemment, il fallait se douter qu'avec mes deux mains gauches...

Je voulais rattraper la carte que j'avais posé de l'autre côté du bureau pour la regarder une nouvelle fois. J'avais oublié que je jouais avec le fil. Le combiné me suivit dans la manœuvre, s'échouant brutalement sur le sol et m'entrainant dans sa chute. _(N/A: Elle __n'en__ rate vraiment pas une ! C'est dingue ! Mais qui ne sait jamais enroulé autour du fil du téléphone ? Mdr... N/B : Mais de nos jours, qui a encore un téléphone avec fil ?)_

-**Ah**** merde ! **Je jurais essayant de me dépêtrer du fil alors que j'entendais la voix de James sortir du combiné.

-**Bella. Tout va bien ? Bella ? Bella ?** J'avais finalement réussi à le rattraper et tout en remettant mes cheveux en place comme si James était devant moi. Je repris le téléphone à l'oreille et m'empressai de lui répondre.

-**Oui excuse moi. Petit problème d'équilibre.** Lui avais-je dit sans aucune mesure. Il s'était mis à rire et s'était senti obligé d'ajouter :

-**Tu n'as pas changé ! **

-**Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. **Répliquai-je les joues rougies.

-**Mais ça l'est. **Je commençai vraiment à apprécier ce mec ! Je souris bêtement et me repris rapidement, me rappelant que cela faisait quelques secondes qu'aucun de nous n'avait parlé. Je me raclai la gorge et me passai une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Ma lèvre supérieure se coinça entre mes dents.

-**Heu merci... Hum... Bon... Je te rappelle d'accord ? **

**-D'accord. Mais... Bella ? **

**-Oui ? **

**-Tu es ****sûre**** que tu ne voudrais pas plutôt me donner ton numéro de téléphone ? Tu sais... Juste au cas où... **J'hésitais vraiment. Lui donner mon numéro de téléphone signifiait le faire entrer dans ma vie et je ne savais pas trop... Mais pourtant, ma stupidité avait gagné le dessus et j'avais fini par dire automatique.

-**Bien ****sûr**** ! Tu as de quoi noter ? **A cet instant je me tapais le front mentalement et faisait une grimace digne des plus belles que je n'avais jamais faite. J'étais vraiment stupide certaines fois.

Bien sûr, il ne fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour qu'il est noté et imprimé. **-Voilà, bon et bien...**

**-****Oh**** juste une dernière chose ma belle. **Je rougis de ce surnom puis me raclai la gorge une nouvelle fois.-**Evites de t'entortiller dans un fil de téléphone la prochaine qu'on se parle, **finit-il en riant.

-**T'es nul !** Répondis-je amusée également.

-**A très vite alors.** Continua t-il léger.

**-A très bientôt James. **Répondis-je souriante. Puis doucement, je fis glisser le combiné qui émettait le son particulier d'une tonalité régulière. Le téléphone enfin sur son socle, je reportai à nouveau mon regard sur la porte par laquelle Edward avait disparu. Je ne le comprendrais jamais. Il avait des réactions si excessives ces derniers jours. Il faudrait que je parle à sa sœur ou à lui directement. Pourquoi ne pas essayer tout de suite ! _(N/A: C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi ne pas aller le voir tout de suite... Il pourrait se passer tellement de choses... On ne sait jamais ! ;- N/B : Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait se passer ? Faudrait pour que ça avance qu'ils soient moins bornés tous les deux. Et là, c'est pas gagné !)_

Je m'écartai de mon bureau et me dirigeai vers la porte. Lorsque je fus dans le couloir il n'y avait personne hormis Eleazar qui parlait avec un client. Je m'approchai donc, me recoiffant légèrement et regardant autour de moi.

-**Eleazar. ****Excuse-moi**** de te déranger. **L'homme avec qui mon patron parlait s'éloigna quelques secondes.- **Je cherche Edward, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? **

Il réfléchit une seconde puis reporta son regard sur moi.-**Je crois que je l'ai vu sortir il y a deux minutes de ton bureau. Il semblait énervé. Je me suis dit que c'était encore une fois une de vos disputes alors je l'ai laissé tranquille.**

J'assimilai les informations petit à petit en détournant le regard vers la porte de l'ascenseur. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore ? Où pouvait-il être ? Si nous devions travailler correctement, il ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça sans raison.-**Bella. Tu veux que je l'appelle ? **Je regardai mon patron puis lui fit un non de la tête.

-**Je vais le retrouver seule ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne doit pas être bien loin. **Il s'approcha de moi, un rictus sur le coin des lèvres et il me chuchota tel un secret.

-**Vas voir ****aux****toilettes****. En général, c'est l'endroit idéal pour s'isoler. **Je lui souris puis acquiesçai silencieusement en prenant déjà le chemin vers l'ascenseur. Les toilettes étaient à l'étage du dessous. Je ne comptai évidemment pas y entrer. Je voulais juste vérifier qu'il était ici, et qu'il... Enfin, je voulais savoir s'il allait bien. Histoire de me préparer à travailler seule ou non aujourd'hui. _(N/A: __Evidemment__ ! On y croit dur comme fer ! N/B : Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu !) _

Lorsque j'arrivai devant les toilettes pour homme, je n'entendis et ne vis rien. Tout était calme et il semblait n'y avoir personne. Poussée par ma curiosité, j'entrai dans la pièce, regardant au préalable s'il n'y avait vraiment aucun homme dans ces lieux. Je n'aurais pas voulu me retrouver nez-à-nez avec un ... Enfin, vous voyez ! _(N/A: Heu... Non pas vraiment... Tu veux peut-être parler te retrouver nez-à-nez avec un portefeuille ? Casque de moto ? Téléphone ? Un homme assoiffé de sexe prêt à te dévorer et te prendre sauvagement contre l'une des portes des toilettes ? Oups ! Je m'égare... N/B : Luna, garde tes pensées salaces pour toi sinon, offre un stock de petites culottes à tout le monde.)_

Lorsque je pénétrai dans la pièce, je fis face aux différentes portes des toilettes. Sur ma gauche, il y avait un présentoir à journaux et sur sa gauche, un distributeur à préservatif. Un distributeur... Un... Pourquoi faire ? On travaille dans cette entreprise non ? Pourquoi avoir une espèce de chose qui donnerait de quoi se protéger dans le cas d'un éventuel rapport sexuel. Les hommes étaient de toute évidence bien équipés dans leurs toilettes. _(N/A: C'est connu que dans les toilettes des entreprises il __y a des distributeurs de préservatif. Prévention ma poule ! La PREVENTION ! N/B : C'est sûr !)_

Lorsque je tournai la tête vers l'autre côté, où je supposais était installé les miroirs et les lavabos, une voix m'interpella.

-**Bella ? **Je fermais les yeux, essayant de me faire disparaître par la pensée. Mais ça n'avait pas du marcher vu que la voix réitéra sa phrase, comme pour se convaincre que c'était moi, et comme pour me rappeler que je n'étais pas invisible. Et merde ! Grillée !-**Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **

Il me fallut une minute pour me reprendre et enfin lui faire face. _(N/A: OUIiiiiiiii ! N/B : C'est reparti pour un tour !)_

-**Et bien, en ****fait****, je te cherchais Edward. **Il reprit son éternel sourire en coin et se posa sur l'une des portes à nos côtés, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-**Tu me cherchais ? **Me dit-il de sa voix suave avec un drôle de regard... Je ne savais pas exactement. J'aurais dit un regard de prédateur peut-être... Quand je vous disais qu'il avait des réactions vraiment anormales en ce moment. _(N/A: c'est __l'hôpital__ qui se moque de la charité ma parole ! N/B : Quand je dis qu'ils sont tous les deux aussi aveugles l'un que l'autre !)_

-**Oui, je te cherchais. **Lui répétai-je comme si c'était une évidence.-**Je t'ai vu sortir rapidement du bureau sans comprendre pourquoi. J'ai cru que tu te sentais mal ou un truc dans le genre. Je voulais juste m'assurer que...**

**-Que quoi Isabella ? **_(N/A: Que tu ne t'envoyais pas en l'air avec Luna dans les toilettes parce que j'en ai une furieuse envie depuis que je t'ai rentré dedans le jour où j'ai été pour ces stupides faux papiers de mariage ? Mdr... N/B : Heu… Luna…. Tu t'égares là. Arrêtes de fantasmer.)_

Il s'approcha de moi, toujours les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, alors que sa voix devenait de plus en plus rauque. Je commençai à perdre le fil de ce que je disais. Pourquoi j'étais là déjà ? Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir ici.

-**Je ****ne**** sais pas en ****fait****. J'ai été stupide... **Rebrousser chemin ! Rebrousser chemin ! _(N/A: Rester ! Rester ! N/B : Ouiii Rester ! Qu'on un passage croustillant à se mettre sous la dent !)_

-**Attends ! **Il était juste derrière moi. Mon dos contre son torse et ce souffle chaud qui tapait dans ma nuque. Seigneur ! Ma libido allait encore parler si je restais ici. Je devais certainement être en manque. C'était impossible qu'à chaque fois que je me retrouvais près de ce mec, mes hormones parlaient à ma place et me mettaient pour la plupart du temps dans une situation assez... (_N/A: Chaude ? Excitante ? Charnelle ?)_... Assez mal à l'aise en faite. (_N/A: Mal à l'aise ? Heu... Tu t'attendais à ça toi Rhea ? N/B : Genre elle n'aime pas se retrouver dans les bras d'Edward. Ouvre les yeux ma grande, tu es accro à ce mec.)_

Puis je sentis ses mains sur mes bras, remontant vers mon cou en caressant mes épaules et ma nuque. Je venais de dire quoi déjà ? Mal à l'aise... Humm... Non, je retire... C'était une situation définitivement trop tentante. Comme si c'était plus fort que moi... (_N/A: haaaa ! Je préfère ça ! N/B : Moi aussi !)_

Je commençai à trembler d'envie. Ma main remonta d'elle même vers sa nuque, j'avais toujours mon dos contre son torse et je le sentais se rapprocher de moi. Son menton se posa sur mon épaule, il passa ses mains autour de ma taille pour les nouer sur mon ventre. Doucement, il remonta sa bouche sur mon cou jusqu'à arriver à mon oreille où ce fut là ma perte...

-**Tu es beaucoup trop tentante pour ton bien Isabella. **Il parlait d'une voix suave et sûre. C'était tellement érotique. Des frissons incontrôlés me gagnaient. J'avais du mal à respirer et je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir correctement. -**Sais-tu que chaque fois que je te sens près de moi, je n'ai qu'une envie ?... **Il parlait toujours d'une petite voix et glissait sa main le long de mon bras jusqu'à mon décolleté.-**T'enlever ça. **Continua t-il en descendant légèrement mon chemisier. Je déglutis et fus complètement incapable de dire ou faire quoique ce soit. J'étais une nouvelle fois à sa merci. Et bordel ! Qu'est-ce que c'était bon !

-**Qu'est...-ce que... tu attends alors. **Mes yeux étaient fermés et ma main se resserrait sur sa nuque. _(N/A: S'il se rétracte je le tue ! N/B : Et moi donc !)_

-**Tu en as envie autant que moi n'est-ce pas Isabella ? Tu as envie de moi comme j'ai envie de toi... **Je ne répondais rien. J'en étais tout simplement incapable encore une fois. J'étais prise dans son filet. Edward est beau et malgré nos différences d'opinion, il est un homme remarquable, bien qu'un peu lunatique. Je mentirais si je disais que si je ne le connaissais pas et que s'il avait agit différemment avec moi, bien sûr que j'aurais pu avoir envie d'un truc avec lui. Peu m'importe comment on pourrait qualifier ça, j'en aurais voulu. J'aurais dit oui sans hésiter. Mais... Il n'avait pas agit de la bonne manière et je n'étais que son jouet. (_N/A: Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, « ET ALOOORRRSSS ! N/B : Si elle veut plus être son jouet, je veux bien prendre sa place.)_

Lorsque mes pensées prirent enfin tout leur sens, la main d'Edward se dirigeait dangereusement vers le bas de ma jupe. Il glissa deux de ses doigts dessous et commença à caresser le haut de ma cuisse.-**T'es-tu déjà ****fais**** baiser dans les toilettes des hommes Isabella ? **Il continuait de me murmurer des choses dans mon oreille. Choses qui auraient pu m'exciter plus que nécessaire, seulement... Mes pensées revinrent encore et encore. Edward n'a pas agit comme il aurait du. Edward t'a jeté et se joue de toi... Tu n'es qu'un jouet. Un minable petit jouet dans ses mains... (_N/A: Je ne voudrais pas me répéter mais encore une fois, « ET ALORSSSSS ! » N/B : Mais qu'elle arrête de penser et ressente juste !)_

-**Non... **je parlais plus sûre de moi. Je venais de retrouver mes esprits. Ma main tira sur ses cheveux et je me retournais pour lui faire face.-**Et tu veux un scoop ? **Ma bouche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne. J'aimais cette proximité. Je savais que je l'aimais. Mais, j'allais lutter contre ça ! J'allais lutter contre nous ! Si tenter qu'il puisse y avoir un nous !-**Tu ne seras JAMAIS le premier ! **Il ferma les yeux et souffla de douleur due à ma main tirant ses cheveux. Sa main se retira de ma cuisse, et il la remonta jusqu'à la mienne. Ses yeux se rouvrirent, il fixa mes lèvres tandis que calmement il déroula mes doigts de sa tignasse. J'étais une nouvelle fois à la merci de son regard. Il était encore une fois différent. Il était doux mais à la fois tellement désireux. Comment pouvais-je arriver à le suivre un tant soit peu. Il était pire qu'une girouette ! J'en avais le tournis et il fallait à nouveau que je m'éloigne de lui. _(N/A: Hors de question ! TU RESTES ! N/B : Et après elle ose dire que c'est Edward la girouette !)_

Mais sa bouche fut plus rapide que ma volonté. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes et commença à m'embrasser brutalement. C'était tellement sauvage et libérateur. J'en avais besoin ! Je savais que c'était mal mais j'en avais tellement besoin !

Mes mains qui étaient emprisonnées dans les siennes se détachèrent finalement et au lieu de le repousser, je fis la pire chose que j'aurais pu faire. J'attrapais ses cheveux pour approfondir le baiser. Parce que c'était ce que je voulais. C'était brutal, c'était explosif mais au final c'était certainement ce qui nous qualifiait nous ! Putain ! Mais que se passe-t-il avec ce mec !

Sa langue tournait avec la mienne, des sons rauques sortaient de sa gorge chaque fois que j'en voulais plus. Une partie de moi jouissait déjà de sa langue contre la mienne, de son corps contre le mien. Mais une autre partie, et une bataille faisait d'ailleurs rage en moi à ce sujet, cette autre partie désirait ardemment qu'il me rejette comme à chaque fois. Je voulais qu'il me rejette... Je voulais arriver à le détester. Je voulais pouvoir trouver un prétexte pour ne plus jamais avoir à faire à Edward Cullen. Mais merde ! Pourquoi, c'était la mauvaise partie qui s'exprimait à cet instant ? _(N/A: la partie je suppose que comme pour les mecs tu parles de ce truc sous la ceinture... mdr On parle des hommes mais on __n'est__ pas mieux ! Mdr... N/B : Pourquoi il y aurait qu'eux qui auraient le droit d'en profiter ?)_ Mon cerveau ne fonctionnait définitivement plus normalement depuis sa rencontre. _(N/A: A t-il déjà fonctionné correctement ? N/B : Là est la question.)_

J'étais avide de lui. Je ne demandais rien d'autre que de l'avoir plus près. Toujours plus près.

-**Prends-moi Edward... J'en ai besoin...**

**-Oh Bella. Si tu savais comme j'en ai besoin aussi. **Me répondit-il d'un ton tellement excitant. Sa bouche était toujours entrain de dévorer la mienne, il ne prenait même pas le temps de respirer.

Mon dos claqua contre la porte derrière moi, je fus soulevé du sol et j'encerclai mes jambes autour de la taille d'Edward. Il continuait à savourer ma langue, je gémissais encore et encore contre son organe si divin.

Soudain, mon dos décolla du mur et je fus posée sur une surface froide et lisse alors qu'il remontait ma jupe à l'aide de sa main libre à présent vu qu'il ne devait plus me porter. Je jetais un œil à l'endroit. Le lavabo... C'est ça. J'étais sur le lavabo... Oh putain ! J'allais me faire baiser par Edward Cullen sur un lavabo dans les toilettes pour hommes de mon travail. OUI ! _(N/A: Oui ! N/B : Elle commence devenir vraiment intéressante cette conversation….)_

Je fermais les yeux et basculais ma tête en arrière alors que mon partenaire s'attelait à embrasser ma poitrine à présent et à frictionner son sexe encore recouvert de son pantalon contre le mien, juste protégé de ma petite culotte, ma jupe étant sur mon ventre. Il ouvrit deux boutons de mon chemisier pour pouvoir embrasser ma poitrine et grogna lorsqu'il vit se durcir mes seins rien qu'à la sensation du léger picotement de sa barbe de quelques jours contre ma peau.

-**Bella... **soufflait-il contre mes seins.-**J'ai besoin... J'ai besoin de toi... **Je relevai le regard vers lui et fus déstabilisée par son regard. Il était tellement étrange. Un mélange de besoin, d'envie, de désir mais aussi d'autre chose... Quelque chose de bizarre... Je ne voulais pas y penser maintenant. J'avais besoin de l'avoir en moi. Une envie déraisonnable je le savais. Mais la pression montait tellement chaque fois que je devais exploser. _(N/A: M'en parle pas ! Je te comprends tout à fait ! N/B : En même temps, quelle fille n'exploserait pas devant Edward Cullen ?)_

Alors sans y réfléchir d'avantage, je plaçai mes mains sur sa ceinture et la détachai. J'enlevai les boutons de son pantalon et attrapai son sexe. J'entamai des mouvements d'abord lents avec ma main droite tandis que je décalai mon sous vêtement devenant extrêmement désagréable à cet instant. Je m'avançai vers Edward, me plaçant au bord du lavabo.

-**Tu as besoin de moi ? **Son sexe était à quelques centimètres du mien.-**Alors viens me chercher... **avais-je terminé en entrant son gland dans mon antre. La sensation était tellement mille fois mieux que ce que je me souvenais. Je posais ensuite mes mains sur ses épaules et l'avançais vers moi, sa longueur entrant toujours plus entre mes chairs.

-**Bella... **fut tout ce qu'il put dire lorsque son gland frappa au fond de moi. Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre le mien. Ses mains qui étaient posés sur mes hanches, se placèrent contre le rebord du lavabo. Il rouvrit les yeux, son regard noir cherchant le mien.

Je le fixai lorsqu'il se recula ressortant pratiquement de moi complètement. Puis il revint brusquement, s'enfonçant entièrement d'un seul coup en moi. Je basculais la tête sous la sensation et gémissait bruyamment ne pouvant m'en empêcher.

Il recommença une nouvelle fois tandis que je nouais mes jambes derrière son dos me préparant à son gourou. Étais-je excitée par ça ? Oh que oui ! Plus que nécessaire. Aimais-je faire l'amour avec Edward ? Oui ! … Oui j'aime faire l'amour avec ce crétin ! Cet abruti qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut.

Il me pénétra une nouvelle fois avec toujours plus de vigueur. Sa mâchoire était serrée tandis qu'il me regardait en jurant doucement. Il était tellement pris dans son plaisir et bordel de merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau !

Il me transportait, m'approchant de plus en plus des cieux. C'était tellement bon, tellement libérateur. Et pourtant je n'étais pas rassasiée de lui. J'en voulais toujours plus.

-**Edward, encore... **Le suppliais-je.

Il augmenta ses mouvements et grogna de plus en plus fort.

-**Putain ! Je peux plus lutter contre toi ! Tu... Tu... **Il disait des choses, il parlait difficilement mais il disait... Je ne savais pas...Je ne savais plus. Ses coups étaient forts et divins. Je n'entendais même plus ce qu'il me disait. Je me laissais juste aller à la sensation de son corps tapant contre le mien. De ses cheveux chatouillant de temps à autre mon front. De son souffle chaud et foutrement dérégler s'abattant contre mon front.

Ses mains revinrent brusquement sur mes hanches. Il se rapprocha encore plus si c'était possible. J'entendais son corps pulser contre ma poitrine. Son cœur criait, hurlait. Son front se posa contre mon épaule tandis que ses lèvres embrassaient ma clavicule.-**Bella je te veux. **Sa voix contre ma peau, ses mains resserrant encore et encore leur prise sur mes hanches.-**Je te veux pour moi.** Je n'en pouvais plus. Son corps buttant contre le mien, ses paroles si possessives. J'allais jouir. Je ne pouvais plus en supporter plus.-**Jouis ! Jouis pour moi ! **me disait-il sur mon cou. Était-ce ses mots ? Était-ce l'envie inébranlable d'être enfin libérée ? Je jouis brutalement en couinant le nom d'Edward alors que mon corps se tendait et que ma tête bascula vers l'arrière. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour venir à son tour. Rejetant également sa tête en arrière et fermant fortement ses yeux, il retint un cri d'extase en contractant sa mâchoire et en grinçant des dents. Je sentis son sexe se tendre en moi alors que je le resserrai dans ma chaleur. Son jus explosa au fond de mon ventre. Sainte mère de dieu ! C'était trop bon.

Petit à petit il se calma. Mes mains machinalement caressaient sa nuque tandis que je le regardais inlassablement se remettre de ses émotions. Je restais néanmoins prudente. Je commençais à connaître les réactions d'Edward. Nous venions de coucher ensemble. Il allait me rejeter d'un instant à l'autre. Je le savais. Est-ce que j'étais en colère ? Peut-être... Mais pas autant que d'habitude parce que je venais de comprendre une chose. Une chose que je n'avais pas vu avant mais qui m'avait frapper pendant la seconde où je m'étais une nouvelle fois offerte à lui…

Nous étions deux dans le même cas. Une chose étrange se passait entre nous et je savais qu'il ressentait lui aussi ce besoin de moi. C'était plus fort que lui. Et je savais qu'il était tout aussi perdu que je l'étais. On ne s'entendra peut-être jamais mais sur la partie sexe de ce truc entre nous, nous étions absolument sur la même longueur d'onde. On a besoin l'un de l'autre je pense à ce niveau. Alors, s'il me repousse, oui je serais en colère, mais je me dirais que c'était dans l'ordre des choses finalement. Et puis, c'est la dernière fois que je coucherais avec lui. Maintenant c'était terminé. J'avais enfin compris qu'on était dans le même cas lui et moi. De ce fait, je pouvais m'éloigner. Je devais m'éloigner. Ce ne serait pas saint si nous restions ainsi... _(N/A: Et alors ? On s'appelle pas Gabriel et on n'est pas des anges alors pourquoi se comparer à quelque chose de saint ? Moi je veux pas ! Belzébuth est mon père ! MOUHAHAHA ! N/B : Ah bon ? Le tien c'est Belzébuth ? Moi c'est Lucifer !)_

Les minutes passèrent mais il ne bougeait pas. Il me serrait toujours dans ses bras. J'aurais pu y prendre goût mais encore une fois, il ne fallait pas.

-**Il faut que j'y aille. **Lui avais-je dit en le reculant de moi pour pouvoir me remettre sur mes pieds. Je me rhabillais rapidement sans le regarder. Je ne voulais pas voir son rejet. Je ne voulais pas voir son regard déçu de ce qu'il venait de se passer. _(N/A: C'est ça ! Fuis ! De toute manière si c'est pas lui c'est toi qui part alors bon, on est __rodée__ ! N/B : Clair ! On commence à avoir l'habitude maintenant.)_

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche me ramenant rapidement à la réalité. Je le sortis et regardai qui m'avait écrit. Un sourire me gagna lorsque je vis le message.

_« Je voulais juste vérifier que tu ne t'étais pas __trompée__ de numéro... Je pense à toi. A bientôt. James »_

**-Alors tu lui as même donné ton numéro de téléphone ? **J'ai relevé le regard surpris. Il était devant moi, les cheveux encore décoiffés, le regard plus sombre et les poings serrés.

-**Cela ne te regarde pas. **J'essayais d'être impassible. Edward ne devait plus m'atteindre.

-**En vu de ce qui vient de se passer entre nous, je crois que si. **Il parlait sur le même ton détaché que j'avais employé quelques secondes plutôt.

-**Oh s'il te plaît Edward. Il ne s'est rien passé. Tu le sais autant que moi. On... On s'est encore une fois ****emballé**** mais ça ne voulait rien dire. **Le pensais-je vraiment ? Peut-être... Enfin... Oui... Non... pff ! Je ne sais plus ! _(N/A: Tu ne sais jamais rien de toute façon ! N/B : Faudrait savoir…)_

-**Ne sors pas avec lui Bella. **Il me disait ça tout en s'approchant rapidement de moi. Sa main passa sur ma joue me décontenançant une seconde avant que je ne me reprenne.

-**Qui es-tu pour me dire avec qui je dois oui ou non sortir ? Si j'ai envie de le voir je le verrais, est-ce clair ? **Il ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux étaient furieux et parlaient pour lui.

-**Tu ne le connais même pas ! Comment peux-tu faire autant confiance à un gars que t'as croisé dans la rue ? ! **Sa voix était de plus en plus acide. Nous allions encore nous disputer. C'était inévitable. Pourquoi ? Et bien, de un, parce que je ne supporte pas qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire, de deux, parce que de quel droit se permettait-il de juger quelqu'un qu'il ne connait même pas et de trois parce que... Putain de merde ! Je fais ce que je veux ! _(N/A: Vas te faire soigner ce serait plus raisonnable... N/B : Pourquoi je pense qu'elle va le regretter par la suite ?)_

-**Ah**** parce que toi tu le connais peut-être ? C'est la meilleure ça ! Et puis merde ! Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre alors tu me lâches !**

Je commençai à rougir de colère et me reculai de lui pour pouvoir sortir. Il me retint et me claqua contre la porte des toilettes qu'il referma brusquement.

-**NON ! Ne le vois pas ! S'il te plaît. Je... Je ne le sens pas ce type... **Mais pour qui il se prend cet abruti ? Je me reculai de lui et furibarde et sortis mon téléphone de la poche. Je regardais Edward droit dans les yeux tout appelant la personne que je cherchais dans mon répertoire. Deux tonalités se suivirent quand enfin la voix parla.

-**Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me rappelles si vite ma belle. **Je ne répondais même pas à ce que James venait de me dire que je lui coupais la parole.

-**J'ai décidé. Que penses-tu de demain soir ? 20H chez toi. **Ma voix était sûre alors que je toisais Edward qui serrait la mâchoire.

-**Et bien... Tu as l'air ****sûr**** de ce que tu veux. **Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de me répondre.-**D'accord. Comment pourrais-je refuser. **

**-Très bien. Envois moi ton adresse par sms. **Edward finit par s'éloigner en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Il ne s'était pas gêner pour se jeter dans les bras de Tanya la dernière fois. _(N/A: C'est vrai que d'agir comme il l'a fait est une très bonne initiative ! Très intelligent ! N/B : C'est vrai. Elle se dit intelligente mais elle reproduit les mêmes bêtises qu'Edward.)_

-**Pas de soucis ma belle. Alors à demain... **Me dit James heureux.

-**A demain. **Lui répondis-je monotone. Lorsque je raccrochais, je me sentais quelque peu déstabilisée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Edward qui était de dos face à moi se retourna et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Ses yeux étaient fermés tandis que sa mâchoire se contractait et se décontractait. Il finit pas ouvrir ses yeux et me regarda tristement ? Oui... C'était ça. Il semblait déçu. Puis il secoua la tête et tout en soufflant, il sortit passant à mes côtés sans plus aucun mot ni aucun regard.

…

Le reste de la matinée avait été très calme. Nous étions retournés tous les deux dans mon bureau et travaillions chacun de notre côté. Pas un seul mot ne fut dit entre nous, pas un regard ne fut échangé. J'avais l'impression d'être invisible et... Je me sentais blessée. _(N/A: Bien fait pour toi ! N/B : Tu l'as cherché alors assume !)_

Il affichait vingt heures lorsque je décidais de rentrer chez moi. Je rassemblais mes affaires et commençais à quitter la pièce lorsque je fis juste volteface au niveau de la porte, regardant Edward le nez dans ses papiers.

-**Tu ne rentres pas ? **

-**Non. **M'a-t-il juste répondu sans même relever le nez de son dossier. Je ne dis rien de plus et sortis de mon bureau.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans le hall, tout était calme. J'approchais de la grande porte vitrée lorsqu'une voix que je ne supportais plus se fit entendre bruyamment.

-**Vous êtes la sœur d'Edward ? Et bien... Figurez-vous que je suis sa... sa copine... **Tanya ! _(N/A: Nonnnnnn ! Pas elle ! N/B : Et revoilà la blonde siliconée sans cerveau.)_

Elle. Ce n'était juste pas possible ! Pas après une journée aussi merdique que celle qui venait de se dérouler. C'était vraiment le pompon. Pourtant, elle avait parlé de la sœur d'Edward. Alice était ici ?

Je ne fis pas de bruit et m'avançai juste assez pour voir Alice et Tanya face à face. Chloé dans les bras de sa mère.

-**Edward a une copine ? C'est surprenant. Vous n'êtes ****pourtant**** pas le genre de mon frère. D'habitude il est plutôt du genre moins... **Alice s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Tanya lui coupa la parole et plaça sa main sur l'épaule d'Alice. _(N/A: Elle n'a pas changé ! Pff ! N/B : Mais elle se croit tout permis la Tanya !)_

-**Oh**** mais tu peux me tutoyer. Maintenant que je suis ta belle-sœur. C'est la moindre des choses...**

Alice regardait la main de Tanya sur son épaule, puis Tanya et encore une fois sa main. Elle se recula légèrement et regarda sa fille. Chloé plaça sa main devant sa bouche retenant un rire.

-**Je crois que ma maman allait dire que tonton n'a pas l'habitude de faire des bisous à une madame aussi jaune que vous. **Lui dit Chloé amusée.

-**Jaune ? **Reprit Tanya intriguée. _(N/A: Moi je sens que Chloé va bien s'amuser avec Madame Jaune... Pas vous ? N/B : Oh si ! Vas-y Chloé, fais souffrir Madame Jaune !)_

-**Elle voulait dire blonde. Edward n'aime pas les blondes. Sauf pour... **Tanya ne parut pas s'offusquer de l'évidente réflexion d'Alice. Elle lui sourit et reporta son regard sur la petite.

-**Que tu es ****mignonne****. **Elle tenait la joue de Chloé entre ses doigts tout en miaulant ses mots. Une grimace de dégoût gagna le visage de la petite fille et elle tourna la tête vers sa mère.

-**Maman elle est où Bella ? Veux voir Bella ? Pas madame Jaune ! **Alice rit devant le surnom qu'avait donné sa fille à l'autre idiote face à elles. Les yeux de Tanya s'agrandirent.

-**Tu connais Bella ? **La petite regarda Tanya à nouveau et secoua la tête pour confirmer qu'elle me connaissait bien. Je souris devant l'évident attachement que nous avions toutes les trois. C'était très étrange.** Mais tu sais Bella n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être... Elle... Elle est méchante. Elle enferme des petits chatons dans son appartement pour les manger et...**

**-Non mais ça va pas ! Pourquoi tu racontes ces âneries ! Tu veux lui faire peur ou quoi ? **Mon amie bouchait les oreilles de sa fille et toisait Tanya. Ce fut à cet instant que je décidais d'intervenir.

**-Tanya qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que ton père t'avais viré ? **Ais-je dis en avançant vers elles. Tanya se retourna brusquement vers moi et d'un sourire faux elle me dit.-**Bella comment tu vas ? **

**-Je vais bien mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Je croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine alors que je la toisais méchamment à mon tour.

**-J'étais venue voir Edward. **Me répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Je ressentis soudain une envie de lui arracher les yeux. NON ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille voir Edward. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'approche de lui. C'était égoïste et sordide surtout que je n'avais aucun droit sur cet homme mais c'était là. J'étais jalouse et folle de rage pourtant j'ai ravalé ma boule d'énervement et je lui ai répondu.-**Il est encore dans mon bureau. **

Elle acquiesça et refit face à mes deux amies. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et embrassa bruyamment Chloé puis s'éloigna non sans me dévisager des pieds à la tête.

-**Qui s'est celle-là ? **Me dit Alice en s'approchant de moi tout en regardant où Tanya avait disparu.

-**Bellaaaa ! **Cria alors Chloé en descendant des bras de sa mère pour se jeter dans les miens. Je me baissais pour la rattraper et la prit dans mes bras souriante.

-**Hey ma belle... Comment tu vas ma grande ? **Lui dis-je en remettant ses cheveux comme il le fallait.

-**Ca va. Mais maman elle m'a dit de l'accompagner pour aller chercher tonton au travail. Elle m'a dit qu'on te verrait aussi c'est pour ça que j'ai bien voulu venir mais la madame avec ses cheveux jaunes elle a dit que tu faisais du mal à des chatons. Et moi je l'ai pas cru parce qu'elle est pas gentille et elle raconte des mensonges. **Elle roula des lèvres en levant les yeux au ciel.-**Tonton il peut pas l'aimer puisqu'il est amoureux de toi. **J'ouvris grand la bouche et ne sus quoi répondre à cette petite. _(N/A: J'aime cette petite ! N/B : J'adore cette gamine. Et puis le dicton dit bien que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.)_

Je finis par lui sourire incapable de dire quoique ce soit et me relevai pour voir Alice jubiler de la répartie de sa fille.

-**Et ça te fait rire toi ? **Elle ne dit rien mais son sourire qui s'agrandissait parlait amplement pour elle.

-**Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui était cette dinde siliconée ?**

**-C'est Tanya, mon ancienne assistante. **Alice sembla comprendre soudainement et souffla un « haaaaaa » voulant dire qu'elle avait saisie. _(N/A: Et bein ! T'es pas la sœur de Bella pourtant ? Quoi que c'est les nanas dans cette fic qui sont toutes un peu à leurs rythmes ! mdr N/B : Faudrait peut-être penser à leur donner un coup de pouce pour comprendre plus vite ?)_

-**Maman ça veut dire quoi filicornnée ? **Je ris alors que mon amie levait les yeux au ciel.

-**Siliconé ma puce pas filicornnée ! **Elle finit par rire elle aussi avant de reprendre plus sérieusement en entendant les talons de Tanya approchée.-**Ca veut dire tout ce que maman déteste. **Répondit-elle en regardant Tanya arriver. Elle semblait en colère mais se ressaisit quand elle nous vit encore dans le hall.

**-Vous êtes encore là ? **Alice la toisa et lui répondit sérieusement.

-**ça ne se voit pas ? **Tanya lui sourit faussement. Sourire qu'Alice lui rendit tout aussi faux. Puis Tanya nous jaugea et décida de partir sans plus un mot. A ce moment là j'étais curieuse. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'elle était arrivée et elle était déjà repartie ? Mais que s'était-il passé avec Edward ? Ou que ne s'était-il pas passé avec lui ?

Je jubilai intérieurement à cette éventualité et refit face à Alice toujours Chloé dans les bras.

-**Il est enfin libre vous allez pouvoir aller le retrouver. **Dis-je à Alice en déposant Chloé sur le sol.

-**On va manger un morceau après, tu ne veux pas venir ? **J'allais leur répondre lorsque mon coéquipier fit son apparition à son tour, l'air ailleurs...

-**Non je vais y aller. Merci Alice. **Je ne regardai même plus Edward et remis comme il fallait mon sac sur mon épaule. Alice regarda son frère puis moi et encore son frère. _(N/A: Hoho ! N/B : Alice en mode découverte de secret ?)_

Chloé se mit à courir jusqu'au bras d'Edward en criant tonton. Celui-ci sembla revenir à lui en entendant sa nièce. Il s'accroupit et réceptionna la petite un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Alice s'était approchée de moi tandis que je jetais juste un œil à Edward le regard tendre et admiratif pour sa nièce. Il était tellement différent des fois où il était avec moi ou une personne extérieure. C'était différent dans le sens où c'était les seuls moments pendant lesquels j'entrevoyais la véritable nature de cet homme...

-**Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. **Alice me chuchotait à l'oreille alors que je ne pouvais décrocher mes yeux d'Edward. C'était tellement beau de le voir naturel.

-**De quoi ? **Dis-je machinalement à Alice sans pour autant détourner mon regard de Chloé et Edward. Ils parlaient tous les deux. Chloé avait sa bouche à hauteur de l'oreille de son oncle. Elle lui chuchotait des choses et semblait passionner par ce qu'elle racontait. Edward lui avait les sourcils froncés et regardait le sol se concentrant sur ce que sa nièce lui racontait. (_N/A: trop mignon... Attentif aux femmes en plus... Enfin sauf Bella ! N/B : Sauf Bella oui ! La seule qui compte sans qu'il s'en rende compte.)_

-**De ce que se passe avec mon frère. Bella... Tu es différente pour lui. Je sais que tu n'y crois pas, je sais qu'il te déçoit mais je t'assure qu'il ne faut pas que tu te laisses avoir par son aspect extérieur. **Au moment où Alice parlait Edward releva les yeux et croisa mon regard. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent tandis que j'assimilais les paroles de ma voisine. J'étais captivée par l'intensité de son regard mais pourtant je n'arrivais pas à entendre ce que la sœur d'Edward me disait. Ce ne pouvait être vrai. Oui peut-être étais-je différente, parce que je travaillais avec Edward. Et peut-être que j'étais différente parce que je tenais tête à cet homme. Mais pas pour un quelconque béguin. J'arrivais pas à y croire. _(N/A: nianiania ! Elle m'énerve ! N/B : Rha ! C'est pas vrai ! Faut qu'elle s'achète des lunettes ma parole !)_

-**Il... Il ne se passe rien Alice. **Lui répondis-je en reportant finalement mon regard vers ma voisine.-**Mais tu as raison. Il faut qu'on se ****voie****. J'ai... J'ai besoin de toi.**

**-****Ah**** bon ? Pourquoi ? **Je savais que j'allais le regretter, je le savais... Mais alors pour ai-je accepté ?

-**Parce que demain soir j'ai un rendez-vous avec un ****vieil**** ami et ****j'aurais**** besoin de tes conseils pour... Enfin, je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça. Surtout à toi. **Elle ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Elle se contenta de me regarder, son sourire s'agrandissant en comprenant ce que j'allais lui demander.-**J'ai besoin de tes conseils de styliste. **Soudain, elle cria et me sauta dans les bras. Elle sautillait littéralement sur place alors que je fermais les yeux, jurant contre moi même d'avoir eu cette brillante idée. (_N/A: Moi j'aime cette idée ! N/B : Séance shopping en perspective ?)_

Puis elle s'éloigna et tout sourire elle me dit de but en blanc.-**Quelle heure ? **

-**Je ne sais pas, je dirais 19h. J'ai rendez-vous à 20h ça devrait ****suffire****. **

**-Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ? Hors de question ! Je serais chez toi à 9h tapante ! Sois réveillée ! **

**-Heu... Alice je travaille demain. **Elle réfléchit une seconde plaçant son index sous son menton puis claqua des doigts lorsqu'elle sembla trouver une solution de toute évidence. _(N/A: c'est Alice quand même ! N/B : C'est drôle, pour jouer à Barbie Bella, elle trouve toujours une solution.)_

-**Tu travailleras chez toi exceptionnellement. Edward peut bien faire ça pour toi. **

**-Je sais pas Alice... C'est pas...**

**-Hop! Hop! Hop! Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! C'est comme ça et pas autrement ! Sur ce, je te dis à demain ! En pleine forme ! **Continua-t-elle avec un sourire en s'avançant vers Edward et Chloé qui nous rejoignaient. Mes yeux recroisèrent une seconde ceux de mon coéquipier et je ne pus rester une seconde de plus. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux puis sortis de l'immeuble après avoir soufflé un au revoir à Chloé. Cette journée de demain me terrifiait. Déjà parce j'allais voir James en tant que rendez-vous, ensuite parce que Alice allait passer la journée chez moi et enfin... Parce que j'allais devoir subir son interrogatoire sans d'autre échappatoire ! Et puis... Je... Je ne verrais pas Edward... Et... J'avoue qu'il... Allait... Enfin je sais pas... Je dis des bêtises ! Pff !

_(N/A: Mais putain ! Dis le merde ! Il va te quoi ? Te manquer ! Aller sors le ! C'est pas compliqué ! Si ? N/B : Ben apparemment, ça l'est.)_

…

_(N/A: ho putain ! Comme je suis cruelle ! C'est à suivre ! Mouhahaha ! La suite au prochain numéro ! Pire que les feux de l'amour ! mdr N/B : Vive la référence ! T'as pas trouvé plus vieux ? Bon, chers lecteurs et lectrices. Si comme moi, vous en voulez à Luna de couper la fiction comme ça de façon sadique, vous pouvez me faire parvenir vos idées de torture à essayer sur Luna. Je serais ravie de les tester pour vous !)_

_**Merci à tous pour votre passage ! La suite très vite... Je pense d'ici une semaine ! Enfin non ! J'en suis sure ! **_

**_Je vous fais à tous un gros bisou ! Et si vous voulez la suite et bein moi je veux minimum 50 reviews... Haha ! Ultimatum ! Vous voulez savoir qui est le mec ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer exactement ? Et bein moi je veux un signe de votre existance ! Aller hop ! hihi !_**

**_A bientôt !_**

**_On vous aime ! _**

**_Rhea&Luna_**


	14. La colère de Luna !

Désolée. Ce n'est pas la suite du chapitre...

J'ai juste une petite chose à répondre à une personne qui m'a laissé un commentaire qui m'a un peu... énervée on va dire...

Elle ne faisait que quelques lignes et elle n'était pas méchante finalement mais, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça sans pouvoir me défendre. Je sais que tu ne liras probablement pas ma réponse Bell's (qui n'est pas inscrite soit dit en passant !) parce que tu as clairement dit que "ta lecture s'arrêtera là". Mais d'abord, j'ai deux trois choses à t'expliquer !

Premièrement, j'accepte parfaitement ta critique. C'est la façon dont elle a été faite que je ne peux pas concevoir ! Déjà, tu lis ma fic depuis le début apparemment. Et bizarrement, il a fallut arriver au chapitre 13 pour avoir une review de ta part ? Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit ! Mais dans ton cas, je m'en serais bien abstenue ! Ou alors, tu aurais du m'en parler plus tôt au lieu de venir me pourrir ma journée à dire que mes commentaires parasitent ta lecture ! Enfin, je ne sais pas moi... Quand quelque chose me gêne j'en parle avant que ça me gave une bonne fois pour toute ! Surtout que tu dis aussi clairement que ma fiction est de "bonne qualité". Je vais le prendre comme un compliment bien que je pense que ça a du t'écorcher la bouche... J'aurais fait quelque chose pour te faciliter ta lecture. Je ne suis pas bornée à rester dans mon mode de fonctionnement. Si ça ne va pas, je change. Mes commentaires te gênent ? Alors je les aurais enlevés. Mais là... Tu ne me laisses même pas l'occasion de me défendre vu que tu ne liras plus. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je me demande si ce n'est pas une bonne chose !

Sérieusement, tu ne sembles pas te rendre compte du travail que les auteurs ont derrière un chapitre. Toi, tu ouvres ton ordi-ou tu l'allumes- tu te connectes à fanfiction et hop, tu n'as plus qu'à lire. La seule chose qu'on te demande c'est de laisser un signe de ton passage. Et encore même ça, ça semble trop dur pour toi vu que tu ne le faisais pas jusqu'à maintenant ! Mais tu vois, nous en tant qu'auteur, si on peut dire, ce n'est pas le cas. Figure toi que je travaille toute la semaine plus de quarante heures et que j'ai une famille et une vie... Et en plus de ça, tu sais combien de temps je passe à écrire ? Plus de 30 heures dans une semaine ! Mais j'aime ça ! C'est un plaisir et j'avoue que quand je reçois des messages d'encouragement de certaines lectrices, je sais pourquoi j'écris...

Un chapitre me prend du temps à écrire parce qu'il est remanié, amélioré à chaque fois. J'essaie de tout faire pour que ça plaise à tout le monde. On dit toujours qu'on écrit pour soi... Mais je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord. J'écris pour moi, oui, mais aussi pour vous. Parce que la valeur d'un écrit ne se voit que par la qualité des commentaires... Les critiques si elles sont constructives et honnêtes, je suis tout à fait d'accord pour les assimiler et mettre mon pouce dans ma bouche comme on dit. D'ailleurs, j'en ai déjà essuyé quelques unes. Mais là ! Non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord !

J'ai un gros défaut, je n'ai vraiment pas confiance en moi de ce côté là. Je remets tout en question, et j'avoue que même Rhea aimerait bien me mettre des claques pour me réveiller certaines fois. Mais merde quoi ! Non ! Non ! Et encore non !

Je sais qu'il y a des lectrices qui sont assez dures avec les auteurs, mais mettez vous à notre place cinq petites minutes ! On écrit encore et encore, on se creuse la tête pour être imaginative et vous attirer. Mais quoi ! Le remerciement qu'on a c'est...

"Ta fic pourrait vraiment être excellente, si elle n'était pas parasiter par des commentaires à tous les bouts de phrases ! C'est vraiment lassant, ça gène la lecture, ça n'a aucun intérêt et c'est bien dommage pour une fic d'une telle qualité. Maintenant je sais que c'est "à la mode" mais franchement, je me lasse et je crois que la lecture de ta fic va s'arrêter là pour moi, Dommage ! Bonne continuation et un jour peut être je reprendrais !"

Sinon, je vais faire comme je fais avec tout le monde, je vais répondre à ta review. D'abord, merci pour le "pourrait vraiment être excellente"... Elle pourrait au moins l'être, c'est déjà pas mal. Ensuite, Les commentaires qui parasitent à tous les bouts de phrases... Que répondre ? Certaines personnes aiment, d'autre n'aiment pas... Tu en fais partie. Alors je fais quoi ? D'ailleurs si certaines personnes n'en veulent plus, n'hésitez pas... Je ne vous en voudrai pas... Au contraire, ça serait pas mal de m'en parler que je puisse l'améliorer. En ce qui concerne l'intérêt, faux ! Mes commentaires pour certains sont là pour orienter un peu le lecteur sur la suite... Certaines fois je laisse des petits commentaires sur le pourquoi du comment... Mais les comprends-tu ? Et puis, ma fiction est fun à la base, mes commentaires sont censés faire rire... Tu n'as peut-être pas le sens de l'humour ? Ensuite, pourquoi tu parles de mode ? Il n'y a aucune mode ! J'écris comme je le sens... Mais ça encore, peut-être ne le comprends-tu pas ? Dans ce cas, ce serait bien dommage pour une review si bien écrite et d'une si bonne qualité. Pour finir, et ne crois surtout pas que c'est du plagiat, loin de moi cette idée, mais je crois que ma lecture de tes reviews vont s'arrêter là pour moi, dommage ! (Pas tant que ça)... Bonne continuation et je n'espère pas franchement que tu reprennes un jour ! Je n'ai pas envie de te lasser une nouvelle fois ! GROS BISOUS !

Voilà, j'ai vidé mon sac... Merci à tous. Je suis désolée pour tout ça mais sinon je serais restée bloquée dessus trop longtemps alors que ça n'en vaut pas la peine mais c'est plus fort que moi...

Merci en tout cas pour toutes celles à qui ça plait. Je vous revois au prochain chapitre enfin, si vous voulez toujours de moi ? :(

Ne laissez pas de reviews sur ce message, il sera remplacé par le chapitre la semaine prochaine...

Promis c'était le premier et dernier coup de gueule...

(Juste j'allais oublier... Un immense grand énorme merci à Elodie52... Tout ce que tu as dit été super gentil... J'en avais besoin... Merci.)

Lunaland...

_Je rajouterais juste une petite chose pour toi Bell's. Les commentaires que nous faisons avec Luna, tu n'es pas obligée de les lire. Nous essayons de les mettre au maximum en fin de paragraphe afin que justement cela ne gêne pas trop la lecture. Libre à toi de les lire ou pas. Libre à toi de lire une fic ou non. Tu dis « qu'elle pourrait être excellente », mais qu'est-ce qui est pour toi une fic excellente ? Montre-nous en écrivant ta propre fiction et nous verrons si elle est aussi bien. Nous verrons si tu es capable d'assumer les critiques. Alors un conseil, avant de faire des commentaires qui ne servent à rien, commence par laisser des avis dès le début qui peuvent améliorer l'histoire et non la couler. Donc, au plaisir de ne plus te revoir !_

_Pour les autres personnes qui laissent des commentaires, MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Je sais que cela touche beaucoup Luna et que beaucoup d'entre vous lui donnent envie de continuer à écrire. Alors, s'il vous plaît, ne la laissez pas tomber ! Elle a besoin de votre reconnaissance pour avancer. Nous avons besoin de vous pour continuer puisque comme certaines d'entre vous lisent aussi nos fics communes sur le compte de chaRneL. Je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que plusieurs autres fictions sont en cours de préparation, que ce soit pour Luna ou pour ChaRneL. Alors aidez-nous par vos encouragements à leur donner vie !_

_Encore merci._

_Rhea._


	15. Chapter 14 Ce qu'il s'est passé

**Hello Everybody !**

**Bon me revoilà ! Je suis désolée du retard, ma vie n'est pas toute rose ces derniers temps, du coup petit problème niveau postage. Ne vous inquiétez pas, niveau inspi c'est au top ! Juste ma Rhea d'amour qui a eu son petit coup de moue aussi et j'avoue que je ne suis pas au meilleure de ma forme... Mais le chapitre est là, tout frais...**

**Je remercie à toutes celles qui m'ont soutenue dans mon "petit coup de gueule", vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer le bien que ça m'a fait vos encouragements... Merci à celles qui m'ont dit ce qu'elles pensaient, merci à celles qui m'ont dit toutes ces choses super gentilles... ça me bouste et j'avoue que ça fait un bien fou d'être encouragée... **

**Peluche13, Coxx59,anne,marion,cricri2388,laccro, Sandrine08,edgounette, Oliveronica,misskevkel83,Theriel,doudounord,Imary,ma Caro d'amour ;-),nikif, Eva, Ma petite Celine68990 d'amour, Edlullaby,Kikinette11,lemonenfolie,nanou,effy rock cullen, mafrip, ma Titijade chouchounette, vinie, Titine... Merci pour toutes celles là mille fois. Vous toutes m'avaient donné tellement que ça m'a totalement rebousté. Tous vos comm m'ont fait hyper mega plaisir. Vous êtes adorables et je vous aime ! **

**Je sais qu'on est pas arrivé à dépasser les 50 reviews, mais à vrai dire je m'en fou, parce que 10 bonnes en valent mieux que 3000 mauvaises... J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Et pour celles qui se décident à me faire signe vous savez quoi faire ! Je vous assure que ça me fait plaisir et je réponds à tout le monde, sauf si j'oublie et j'en suis désolée, je suis une tête en l'air... Désolée.**

**Bon aller, je me tais, je vous laisse le chapitre ! **

**à très vite, bisous bisous**

POVB...

-**Je crois que le feu est entrain de s'éteindre. **Lui dis-je un sourire aux lèvres. Il tourne son regard vers les flammes et se précipite pour les raviver. Mais c'est en vain car les flammes se tarissent et le feu finit par s'éteindre.

-**Et merde ! Moi qui voulais que tout soit parfait. **Il parle doucement mais je l'entends néanmoins. Je me lève pour le rejoindre.

-**C'est parfait. **Lui dis-je calmement.-**Je ****n'ai**** pas besoin d'une cheminée pour apprécier la soirée... **Finis-je le regard baissé sur mes mains. Il sourit et glisse sa main sur ma joue. (_**N/L: Hoho ! N/R : Non mais, elle nous fait quoi là ?)**_

-**Bella... Tu... Tu es très belle, tu sais ?** Je dois certainement rougir, mais pourtant je relève le regard vers lui et lui sourit de nouveau.

-**Merci... **jechuchote, de peur de casser le moment. Nos yeux s'accrochent et j'ai peur soudainement. Je le vois s'approcher de mon visage et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne me sens pas l'envie de lui donner ce qu'il veut. Je me recule subitement confuse et me relève. **- Tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'un ****dessert**** ? Je ne résiste jamais à de la chantilly faite maison... **Je profite de mon changement de sujet pour regagner ma place sur le canapé et tente de reprendre mes esprits. Il sourit finalement et se lève. (_**N/L: J'adore la chantilly faite maison ! J'en raffole ! Humm... Sur Ed, tout nu, juste une petite pointe de chantilly sur le bout de son... de son... Nez ! Bein oui ! Vous vous imaginiez quoi ? mdr. N/R : Nous ? Rien ! C'est toi qui rêve encore tout haut. Quoique des rêves comme ça, on veut bien les partager !)**_

-**C'est vrai. Ne bouge pas, je te rapporte ça... **Je ne l'entends plus vraiment et tente de reconstituer les événements de ma journée dans ma tête... Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui ! Alice ! _**(N/L: Ouais punaise ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé moi ! Rho ! N/R : Et nous alors ? Tu crois qu'on veut pas ? On va pas faire du tricot en attendant !)**_

…

Ce matin...

-**Noooonnn... **gémis-je la tête dans mon oreiller. La sonnette hurlait depuis un bon quart d'heure et je n'avais pas envie d'aller ouvrir. Je savais pertinemment qui s'était et merde ! C'était trop tôt ! Elle n'arrêterait donc jamais ? J'avais des voisins tout de même et il était à peine...heu... Je ne savais pas en faite ! Je me relevais sur un coude et regardais l'heure… Putain ! Il était à peine 7H30... Alice ! On avait dit 9H... Par pitié ! _**(N/L: Et dire que c'est l'heure à laquelle je me lève tous les jours ! N/R : No comment ! Une pensée pour tous ceux qui comme moi doivent se lever plus tôt que ça !)**_

J'avais un mal de tête colossal. Je m'étais couchée tard parce que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser encore et encore aux paroles d'Alice, à tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée d'hier... Et j'avais fini par m'octroyer une belle migraine. Sans compter sur Alice qui était en avance d'une heure et demie.

Je finis par me lever bon gré mal gré, voyant qu'elle ne partirait pas, que je fasse la morte ou non. Je sortis de ma chambre et je pouvais entendre la voix d'Alice au travers de la porte.

-**Bella ! Ouvre ! Réveille-toi bon sang ! On ****n'a**** pas toute la journée ! Aller ! Rho ! ****Ce n'est**** pas possible ! Je me suis ****cassée**** un ongle ! Pff ! C'est bien ma veine ! Non mais elle va ouvrir ? ****C'est pas possible d'être une marmotte ****pareille**** et...**Je levai les yeux au ciel et me précipitai finalement vers la porte coupant la chique à Alice.

-**Et ****ben****ce n'est**** pas trop tôt ! **Me dit-elle le regard exaspéré. _**(N/A: Elle est mortelle cette nana ! J'adore ! N/R : Ouais ben moi, j'aime pas les réveils comme ça ! A la place de Bella, je l'aurais laissé à la porte.)**_

-**Ben**** si justement Al', c'est trop tôt ! **Elle ne prêta pas attention à ce que je dis et entra dans mon appartement sans même me demander mon avis.

-**Fais comme chez toi, je t'en ****prie****... **Me dis-je à moi même. Ça devait être de famille... _**(N/A: Et pourquoi s'en plaindre! Elle vient chez moi quand elle veut ! Si elle amène son frère avec elle évidemment !)**_

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda mon appartement un petit moment. Puis elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit.-**C'est très mignon chez toi. Tu as bon goût ! **

**-Merci. **Répondis-je amer. Je manquais beaucoup trop de sommeil. J'en étais là dans mes réflexions lorsqu'elle se mit à crier et se précipita vers moi.

-**Oh**** mon dieu Bella ! Tu es malade ? **Elle posa sa main sur mon front et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit que je n'avais pas de fièvre.

-**Non, ****je n'ai**** juste pas assez dormi. **Elle se recula et m'observa une minute avec un regard désapprobateur.

-**Et ****ben**** ! J'ai bien fait de venir plus tôt ! On a du travail ! **Je levai les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois et me répétai que c'était mon idée... C'était ton idée Bella. C'était ton idée...

Sans me demander l'autorisation, elle alla dans ma chambre et entra dans ma penderie. Elle en sortit une tenue décontracte puis revint vers moi.-**Va prendre une bonne douche, je te donne quinze minutes. Ensuite, on fera quelque chose pour ça... **Désigna-t-elle d'un vague signe de la main mon visage. _**(N/A: C'est ce que je me dis tous les matins devant la glace... N/R : Parce que tu crois que l'on se lève toutes coiffées, maquillées et habillées ? Faut pas rêver !.)**_

Elle me lança la tenue que j'attrapai au vol et sans rechigner je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain. Cela ne servait à rien de négocier quoique ce soit. Alice avait décidé d'une chose et je crois que je n'avais pas réellement le choix. Je soufflais donc résigner et pénétrai dans ma douche. L'eau chaude me détendit et calma légèrement mon mal de tête.

J'attrapai le gant de toilette et commençai à me savonner. Mes pensées de la nuit me revinrent alors que le gel douche embaumait mes sens.

Cette nuit, Edward Cullen avait envahi mon esprit. Mes rêves étaient tous tournés vers lui. Je crois qu'il se passait quelque chose dans ma tête. Une chose que je ne saurais expliquer. Une partie de mes sentiments avait changé hier après-midi mais tout cela était encore trop flou pour que je puisse y poser des mots. Ce que je sais en revanche c'est que cet homme est différent des autres. Plus j'apprenais à le connaître et plus il me surprenait. Hier après-midi, son indifférence n'aurait pas du m'atteindre, pourtant... Elle m'avait atteint à un point que mon cœur était lourd et douloureux. Je ne voulais pas l'indifférence d'Edward. Bien que notre relation soit très complexe, il y a quelque chose qui se passe à chaque fois.

Lorsque nous faisons l'amour par exemple. Il y a un truc étrange, une espèce de connexion inexplicable. C'est au final comme si mon corps l'appelait, comme si tout ceci était dans l'ordre des choses. Tout est à l'extrême et chaque fois plus fort. Il m'attire, c'est indéniable... Et je... Et il me manque quand il n'est pas là mais... C'est toujours tellement compliqué avec lui. Comment arriver à lui dire ce que je ressens ? Est-ce que le fait de sortir avec James m'aidera à comprendre ce que je ressens pour Edward ?

Mais de toute façon sans parler d'un quelconque sentiment, Edward ne comprendra jamais. Il se joue de moi. Et ça... Cela ne changera jamais malheureusement... J'aimerais seulement apprendre à le connaître, savoir ce qu'il cache derrière ce mauvais caractère. Connaître ses centres d'intérêt. Entrevoir l'Edward qui parlait à l'oreille de cette enfant hier soir. Cet Edward protecteur, aimant et doux. Pourquoi n'est-il pas comme ça avec moi ? Suis-je si horrible ?

-**Bella ça va ? **Alice venait de taper à la porte et semblait s'impatienter. Je revins sur terre et me rendis compte que l'eau était presque tiède. Aussi, je décidais de couper là mes réflexions et de me laver rapidement.

-**Oui Alice. J'ai fini, j'arrive... Laisse-moi cinq minutes s'il te plait.**

**-D'accord mais dépêche toi ! **Je levai les yeux au ciel et finis de me savonner. Puis j'attrapai une serviette et sortis de la douche.

J'enfilai le tee-shirt vert qu'Alice avait prévu pour la journée et le jean clair. Je décidais néanmoins de rester pieds nus. J'aimais la fraîcheur du parquet sous mes pieds. Puis je sortis de la salle de bain et cherchai Alice des yeux. Elle avait installé une chaise au milieu du salon ainsi qu'un attirail de produits bizarres aux noms tous plus farfelus les uns des autres. _**(N/A: En effet ! Ça fait peur ! N/R : Je ne veux jamais croiser la route d'Alice !)**_

-**C'est quoi tout ça ? Tu ****ne**** crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop ? **

**-Ne commence pas Bella ! Tu as demandé mon aide, et je te la donne. Alors tu ne rechignes pas ! Je veux que tu sois parfaite pour ce rendez-vous. **Bizarrement j'aurais préféré qu'elle m'aide à m'habiller et me préparer pour un rendez-vous avec son frère et non avec James. J'étais déçue de ne pas voir Edward et je soufflais de dépit. Pourquoi ressentais-je tout ça maintenant ? _**(N/A: Est-ce nécessaire de me répéter ? N/R : Euh… OUI !)**_

**Aller, arrête de souffler et viens t'assoir. Je te promets que quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, ton rencard tombera devant toi. Tu seras irrésistible ! **M'avait-t-elle affirmé fière d'elle.

Je soufflais une nouvelle fois avant d'ajouter.-**Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'être irrésistible... **

**-Arrête de dire des bêtises et pose ta tête sur l'appui-tête ici. **Dit-elle en guidant ma tête pour la basculer légèrement en arrière lui permettant un meilleur angle. Elle attrapa ensuite le pot à ses côtés et à l'aide de sa spatule, sortit l'espèce de chose gluante pour le poser sur mon visage.

-**Heurk ! Mon dieu qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Lui dis-je en grimaçant.

**-Un masque à l'argile. **Elle riait alors que je grimaçais toujours autant.-**Et ne grimace pas comme ça. C'est naturel et ça va nettoyer ta peau en profondeur.**

**-Si tu le dis. **Répondis-je en fixant l'espèce de spatule se diriger vers moi. Elle posa la crème sur mon visage et l'appliqua en couche assez épaisse sur toute la surface, excepté le contour de mes yeux.

Elle semblait concentrée dans ce qu'elle faisait jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire apparaisse sur son visage.-**Pourquoi tu fuis mon frère Bella ? **Elle me disait ça ? ! Comme ça ! Je rougis instantanément. Heureusement que ce truc vert recouvrait mon visage. Elle alla chercher une serviette humide et se réinstalla devant moi, l'air toujours concentré. Je cherchais mes mots, la regardant et ne sachant pas vraiment comment lui expliquer.

-**Et bien... En ****fait****, je... Je ne fuis pas ton frère. **Elle me regarda surprise, puis son visage se fit plus doux.

-**Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous ? **Elle voulait comprendre. Je le voyais à ses yeux. Mais j'étais incapable de lui expliquer quoique ce soit. Je relevai la main vers mon visage, voulant me gratter le front nerveusement mais je me souvins bien vite que j'étais pleine d'argile. Je soufflai donc puis baissai les yeux évitant le regard de mon amie devenant un peu trop insistant.

-**Honnêtement Al', j'en sais rien... Ton frère est... Tellement bizarre avec moi. **Elle plaça la serviette sur mon visage, me faisant fermer les yeux et me demanda de me détendre.

-**Comment ça bizarre ? Edward est un amour habituellement. **_**(N/A: Sans commentaire les filles ! N/R : Pourquoi ? Tu veux pas qu'on dise qu'Edward est un gentleman, que c'est le garçon bien sous tout rapport qu'on peut présenter à ses parents ?)**_

**-Un amour avec tout le monde peut-être mais pas avec moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait réellement. Ce que je sais c'est que depuis que je le connais, chaque fois qu'on se croise, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se détester... **J'avais la serviette sur le visage et ça me permettait de parler plus facilement. Je me sentais moins gênée.

-**C'est très étrange ! Mais ne dit-on pas qui aime bien châtie bien ? **

**-Non Alice. A notre niveau ce n'est plus châtier c'est plus détester. Ton frère me déteste...**

**-Alors qu'il te plait. **Affirma-t-elle en me coupant la parole. Je ne répondis rien tandis que j'essayais de faire abstraction de ses paroles.-**Bella... **J'entendis une chaise rouler à mes côtés. Je sentis la main d'Alice prendre la mienne et commencer à limer mes ongles tandis qu'elle continuait de me parler d'une voix calme.-**Mon frère, quand il aime bien une personne est assez maladroit. Crois-moi ****quand je te dis**** que tu ne lui es pas indifférente. Il était heureux le premier soir ****où**** vous avez commencé à travailler ensemble. Je te jure qu'il avait un espèce de sourire niais. J'ai même cru qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un. Et au final, je ne m'étais pas ****trompée****. Il t'avait rencontré toi. **Je préférais ne pas répondre. Je laissais Alice parler et mettais toutes ses informations de côté dans ma tête. J'y penserais plus tard. Je n'avais pas envie de penser à ça tout de suite pour tout dire. J'étais assez stressée d'aller à ce rendez-vous stupide et je n'étais pas franchement à l'aise de parler de ça avec la sœur d'Edward.

Elle se tut au bout d'un moment et continua à faire je ne sais quoi avec mes mains. Je commençais réellement à me détendre, mes muscles étaient lâches et mon esprit s'évadait. Pourtant, cette phrase sortit de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher.

-**Parle-moi d'Edward s'il te plait... **_**(N/A: Ho oui ! Parle nous de Eddy Boy ! N/R : Oh oui ! On veut des détails croustillants ! N/A: On se calme choupette ! )**_

-**Te ****parler**** d'Edward ? **Elle semblait surprise mais en même temps, j'entendais le sourire dans sa voix.

-**Heu... Oui... C'est ce que j'ai dit... **

**-Et bien, que veux-tu savoir exactement ? **

**-Je ne sais pas. Des choses banales, du genre quelle est sa couleur préférée ? Quelle est sa musique préférée ? Son plat favori ? La première chose qu'il fait le matin lorsqu'il se lève... ****Enfin tu vois... **Elle rit. _**(N/A: Moi je sais la dernière chose qu'il fait lorsqu'il se couche !... Il pense à moi ^^. N/R : Non, il pense à moi ! N/A: Hey ! Moi d'abord !)**_

-**Et après tu me diras que mon frère t'indiffère. **Oups ! Touchée ! Bien sûr qu'il ne m'indifférait pas. Et plus je passais de temps avec lui, plus j'avais envie de le connaître.

**-Et c'est le cas. **Elle rit d'autant plus en entendant ma voix mal assurée tandis que je sentais mes joues en feu. Heureusement que j'étais couverte.

-**Et bien dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas lui demander toutes ces choses toi même ? **J'étais grillée, je le savais. Jamais je ne pourrais parler de choses aussi futiles que celles-ci avec Edward.

-**Tu as raison... Oublie ce que je viens de dire. **Je l'entendis grommeler ''qu'est-ce qu'ils sont têtus tous les deux'' puis plus rien. Elle continua son travail pendant encore un long moment. Je sentais que le sujet était clos. Je ne disais rien et continuais de profiter des bienfaits de ses soins... Silencieuse, et l'esprit complètement ailleurs.

…

L'horloge affichait 18H30 lorsqu'Alice me libéra et me demanda d'aller m'habiller. Elle me tendit une housse noire et me demanda de me dépêcher de l'enfiler.

-**Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? **

-**Ta tenue pour ce soir ! **M'affirma-t-elle les mains sur les hanches.** Tu as un problème contre ça ? **

**-Alice, j'ai des vêtements dans mon armoire tu sais ! **Elle soupira et se passa la main dans ses cheveux. Puis elle m'indiqua la porte de la chambre pour me dire clairement que je n'avais pas le choix. Une nouvelle fois résignée, j'allais dans ma chambre ou tremblante, je défis la fermeture de la housse. La robe était magnifique. C'était à mon sens une robe trapèze bleue nuit. Elle était ras de cou, avec des perles noires sur le collier qui servait à la maintenir à mon cou. Puis, elle partait en forme de trapèze sur mon corps, descendant jusqu'à mes genoux. Alice avait choisi des chaussures qui se mariaient à merveille à la robe. Elles étaient noires également, avec des perles sur le dessus rappelant le haut de la robe. Je souriais devant les détails et enfilai le vêtement. La robe tomba sur mon corps souplement, cachant ma poitrine dénudée vu que je ne pouvais pas porter de soutien-gorge dessous. _**(N/A: ça devrait rappeler quelque chose à quelqu'un ! Mdr N'est-ce pas ma Delph ? Le shopping à Marseille t'avait adoré ! Hihi... N/R : Ben raconte-nous, qu'on rit aussi nous. N/A: Heu... Non !)**_

-**Tu es super jolie. Il ne va pas te résister ! **Alice se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains liaient sous son menton, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Elle semblait satisfaite de son travail qui n'était pas totalement terminé.

-**Tu crois ? **Répondis-je en rougissant. Elle s'avança vers moi en sautillant.

-**J'en suis ****sûre****. **J'acquiesçai silencieusement de la tête et pris la main qu'elle me tendait. Je suppose que j'allais avoir droit au maquillage et coiffure maintenant...

Elle m'assit devant ma coiffeuse et se plaça derrière moi.-**Pourquoi avoir mis un drap sur le miroir ? **

**-Je voulais que tu es la surprise lorsque tout sera fini... **Je souris devant son enthousiasme et me laissais faire de nouveau. Elle commença à s'atteler à ma coiffure. Je sentais des mèches de cheveux bouclés tomber sur mes épaules et je sentais ma nuque dégagée. Au bout d'une bonne heure, elle se mit au maquillage. Elle s'était placée face à moi et extrêmement concentrée, elle m'appliquait avec une grande minutie le far à paupière, le far à joue, une touche d'eye liner, ainsi qu'un peu de mascara. Elle finit par mettre juste un trait de rouge à lèvre pour faire ressortir mes lèvres pulpeuses comme elle se plaisait à le dire, puis elle se releva et tourna mon siège dos au miroir.

Elle se plaça à quelque mètres de moi, puis plaça deux doigts dessous son menton. Elle m'observa sérieusement jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire illumine son visage.-**Parfait ! **

Elle m'attrapa les bras et me dirigea vers le grand miroir sur la porte de ma penderie. Elle me cacha les yeux à l'aide de ses mains et amusée, elle me dit.-**Tu es prête ? **J'acquiesçai bizarrement nerveuse de voir le résultat.

Elle retira doucement ses mains de mon visage et me laissa le temps de regarder le reflet de la personne dans le miroir. La première chose que je me suis dite était que ce ne pouvait-être moi !

La fille devant moi était magnifique. Une coiffure sophistiquée tout en restant très simple. Alice avait relevé mes cheveux et avait laissé tomber quelques boucles du chignon. Mes yeux étaient charbonneux et faisaient admirablement ressortir la couleur d'habitude si neutre du marron en un parfait assortiment de chocolat. Mes joues étaient légèrement rosies, mes lèvres étaient rouges, pleines et gourmandes. Un long cou élégant, une poitrine mise subtilement en valeur, rien n'était trop voyant, tout était simple discret mais élégant. La robe tombait sur tout mon corps, jusqu'à mes genoux qui précédaient de fines chevilles et un galbe de jambe sublimé par des hauts talons dont le bout était ouvert. Évidemment Alice avait soigné les détails, et j'observais que les ongles des mains et des pieds étaient assortis à la couleur de mes lèvres. C'était juste parfait et ce ne pouvait être moi.

-**Dis quelque chose... **La voix d'Alice parut beaucoup moins sûre subitement. Elle se tortillait d'un pied à l'autre et me regardait avec appréhension. Je reportai aussitôt mon regard sur la jeune femme dans le miroir et je dis dans un souffle...

-**Ce n'est pas moi... Si ? **Ma voix était fébrile et j'en tremblai presque. Elle s'approcha et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Son menton suivit le mouvement et se posa lui aussi sur mon épaule gauche. Elle me regarda à travers la glace et me sourit.

-**Bien ****sûr**** que si c'est toi Bella... Et tu es magnifique. Il va être sous le charme crois moi... **A ce constat, le sourire qui s'était glissé sur mes lèvres s'effaça tandis que je réalisais que je ne voulais pas que ce soit James qui me voit ainsi. Je voulais que ce soit Edward. J'eus un pincement au cœur en me souvenant que je ne l'avais pas vu aujourd'hui, puis secouai la tête pour arrêter d'y penser. Ce soir, c'était avec James que je sortais et Edward n'y changerait rien. Hors de question. -**Allez ! Il est 19H30, il faut que tu y ailles maintenant. **

J'approuvai puis me dirigeai vers le salon. Elle me tendit une petite pochette dans laquel était mon portable ainsi que le rouge à lèvre qu'elle avait utilisé. Puis, elle me tendit un manteau long et cintré. Je le regardai et le pris du bout des doigts.-**D'où sors tu de telles merveilles ? Ton deuxième prénom ne serait pas Marie Poppins ? **Lui dis-je dans un sourire. _**(N/A: On me l'a déjà dit celle là ! Imaginez donc ce qu'il peut y avoir dans mon sac ! Mdr... Non ! Il n'y a pas d'Eddy Boy ! N/R : Alors ça m'intéresse pas de savoir ce que tu as dans ton sac. N/A: Rabats joie !)**_

**-C'est mon ex-mari qui me l'avait offert à l'époque où il y avait encore une once d'amour entre nous. **Soudain, je me sentis beaucoup moins joyeuse.

-**Je ne peux pas le prendre. **Elle releva le regard vers moi. Elle était surprise.

-**Pourquoi ? Il sera parfait avec ta tenue. Tais-toi Bella et prends ce manteau. **

**-Non ! Il te l'a offert, c'est un cadeau. Hors de question que je le souille ne serait-ce que pour une soirée ! **Lui dis-je avec conviction en me dirigeant vers mon porte manteau.

-**Bella tu mets ce manteau et tout de suite ! **Elle parlait doucement mais sa voix avait changé, elle était devenue menaçante. Lorsque je me retournai pour lui faire face. Elle me regardait les yeux colériques et le souffle court. Oh ! Oh ! Elle faisait mortellement peur ! Je décidai d'abdiquer une nouvelle fois et je pris le manteau à contre cœur. Je le plaçai sur moi et la regardai une nouvelle fois.

-**C'est bon t'es contente ? **Lui dis-je froidement. Un sourire satisfait la gagna puis elle nous poussa vers la sortie.

-**Il ne me servait à rien dans ma penderie et je préfère le voir sur le dos de ma meilleure amie que sur un cintre à prendre la poussière ! **Lorsque nous fûmes sur le palier, je fermai ma porte et me mis à marcher jusqu'à l'ascenseur Alice à mes côtés. Attends une seconde, elle a dit que j'étais sa meilleure quoi ?

-**Meilleure amie ? **Je me tournai automatiquement vers Alice et souris bêtement. Puis je lui sautai dans les bras.-**Merci ! **

Elle parut décontenancée une seconde puis bien vite, elle me prit dans ses bras à son tour pour une étreinte amicale.-**Merci à toi. Dès l'instant ****où**** je t'ai rencontré j'ai su qu'on allait devenir de grandes amies. Je savais que j'allais te revoir Bella et que tu ferais partie de ma vie. Tu sais c'est comme ce truc qu'on ****ressent**** envers une personne... **

**-Je vois exactement de quoi tu veux parler. **Lui dis-je une larme à l'œil. Elle me pointa alors de son index et me dit elle aussi la larme à l'œil.

-**Ha non ! Tu ne pleures pas ! Sinon je serais ****obligée**** de reprendre ce foutu maquillage et mon travail n'aura servi à rien. **Finit-elle en essuyant une larme qui m'avait échappé à l'aide d'un mouchoir alors qu'elle aussi pleurait. Je m'étais mise à rire tandis que l'ascenseur annonçait le clic de notre arrivée au rez-de-chaussée.

-**Bon aller file ! **Elle me poussa vers l'extérieur alors qu'elle restait dans le hall.

-**Mais tu ne rentres pas toi ? **

-**Edward va ****arriver**** pour venir me chercher. C'est lui qui m'a amené ce matin. **

**-****Oh****. **C'était tout ce que j'avais trouvé à dire, mais elle sembla s'en contenter et m'indiqua la voiture de la tête. Je lui souris et me retournai une dernière fois vers elle.-**T'es ****sûre**** ? **

-**Mais oui ! **Elle me poussa de nouveau et ajouta.-**Aller file maintenant ! Tu vas être en retard ! **

Je riais toujours lorsque je m'installai au volant de mon vieux camion. Je démarrai lorsque je fus éblouie par la lumière de phare. Une Volvo se gara devant l'allée de mon immeuble. Edward... Il était là...

Je vis Alice se pencher du côté conducteur. Elle dit quelque chose puis se glissa côté passager. Soudain, je vis le visage d'Edward me regardait à travers la vitre et je crus voir un froncement de sourcil. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur la route devant lui et démarra finalement. Je regardai la voiture tourner au coin de la rue avant d'enclencher la première et de partir à mon tour. _**(N/A: Hey ! Je veux savoir ce qu'elle lui a dit moi ? Ha mais je le sais déjà je suis bête ! Hihi... Excusez moi... N/R : Excusez-la. Le soleil lui a trop tapé sur la tête.)**_

…

20H... Je me tenais devant la porte de chez James. Il m'avait indiqué son adresse que j'avais trouvée assez facilement. Je me tenais devant la porte depuis quelques minutes déjà, me tortillant les doigts entre eux, hésitant vraiment à entrer. Le bruit d'un moteur de voiture me fit sursauter, je ne fis pas plus attention et décidai d'enfin frapper.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que James ne vienne m'ouvrir. Il était très élégant. Il portait un jean brut, avec une chemise sombre dont les manches étaient relevées. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux dans tous les sens et cela me rappela bien vite une personne aux cheveux cuivrés et en bataille. Je me forçai à penser à quelqu'un d'autre et dis la première chose qui me passait par la tête.

-**Bonsoir. **J'étais intimidée et je n'aimais pas ça. Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise. C'était étrange, très étrange...

-**Salut... **Me répondit-il en me scannant des pieds à la tête. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise et décidais de me racler la gorge histoire de lui faire comprendre. Je regardais ensuite l'intérieur de la maison. J'étais encore sur le porche et non pas qu'il faisait froid mais je n'étais pas décidée à manger sur le pas de la porte. _**(N/A: Moi je dis, la galanterie c'est plus ce que c'était ! N/R : C'est sûr qu'Edward n'aurait pas agit comme ça.)**_

-**Oh**** pardon ! Où ai-je la tête ? Je t'en ****prie**** entre. **Me dit-il en me laissant passer. Il se plaça ensuite derrière moi et mit ses mains sur mes épaules m'invitant à enlever mon manteau. Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou mais ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Je ne ressentais rien en sa présence. _**(N/A: Merci mon Dieu ! N/R : Alléluia !)**_

Lorsque je fus enfin débarrassée de mon manteau, il m'observa alors que je rougissais.-**Bella tu es... Tu es époustouflante... **M'a-t-il dit avec un regard envieux. Je rougis d'avantage et me tournai vers le salon. Sa maison était très sympa. Très moderne aussi. Tous les meubles étaient design, il avait allumé la cheminé et dressé une table avec des bougies et des roses rouges. On se serait cru dans un de ces films romantique à l'eau de rose. C'était assez comique le contraste qu'il y avait entre mes moments avec Edward et ce soir. James avait pensé à tout. La cheminée, la musique d'ambiance, les bougies, l'odeur agréable d'un gigot dans le four. Tout y était mais en même temps, il manquait quelque chose...

-**Je t'en ****prie****, avance toi. **Il m'ouvrit ma chaise et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que ce geste pouvait être ringard. Edward avait-il aussi ses attitudes de gentleman ? Encore une question dont je n'avais pas la réponse. Pff ! Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à Edward. À partir de cet instant, ce serait James, et juste lui. Au moins pour ce soir. _**(N/A: Ouais ben pas t'en que j'écrirais cette fiction ! Et toc ! N/R : Ben autrement, tu peux te chercher une autre bêta et je pense d'autres lecteurs aussi. N/A: Tu me ferais ça ? Vilaine ! Vous ne me feriez pas ça ? SI ?)**_

…

Retour au présent.

Et c'est ainsi que c'était passé la soirée. James m'avait fait rire, il avait été adorable et doux mais il me manquait affreusement quelque chose. Et ça me mettait hors de moi de penser à lui alors que j'étais en si bonne compagnie.

Lorsque James revient avec le dessert, il me donne la petite verrine de tiramisu et s'assoit à mes côtés. Je le regarde surprise puis reporte mon regard sur le dessert.

-**Comment tu as su ? **

**-Haha ! C'est mon petit secret. **Je le regarde intriguée, puis plante ma cuillère dans la verrine. Je la porte à ma bouche sous le regard de James et ferme les yeux sous la sensation de plénitude.

-**Hummm... Parfait ! **Je déguste le dessert quand soudain James se penche brusquement sur moi et m'embrasse sans que je ne m'y attende. _**(N/A: Non mais il fait quoi là ? Et puis comment il a su pour le tiramisu ? Rho ! Je le déteste ! N/R : Pourquoi tu l'as introduit dans l'histoire alors ? N/A: il s'est introduit tout seul !)**_

-**Oh**** oui parfait ! **dit-il alors qu'il m'étouffe. Je pousse sur ses épaules et tente de m'éloigner de lui. Je n'en ai pas envie.

-**Non ! James arrête ça ! Non ! **Il ne détache pourtant pas ses lèvres et continue de me tenir contre lui. Je suis répugnée par ça mais au moment où je vais hurler et lui foutre mon genou dans les couilles, un gros courant d'air envahit les lieux et James est projeté loin de moi.

-**Putain qu'est-ce que... **J'ouvre les yeux alors que James jure la main sur l'arrière de son crâne. Puis soudain, je vois la personne qui se tient devant moi, la mâchoire serrée et le souffle court.

-**Edward ? **Dis-je en me relevant. Il me sourit et s'approche de moi. Sa main effleure ma joue alors que ses yeux sont tellement différents. _**(N/A: Haaaaaa ! Mon héros ! N/R : NOTRE Héros !)**_

-**Comment tu vas ? **Je fixe ses yeux et souris franchement, plaçant ma main sur la sienne.

-**Ok mec ! Tu fais quoi chez moi ? Putain ! T'es taré ! **

-**Ta gueule James ! **Je regarde Edward qui vient de s'adresser à James d'un ton menaçant. Je percute soudainement une chose. Ma main se place sur le menton d'Edward et je le force à me regarder.

-**Edward, comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? **Il déglutit alors qu'il passe sa main sur sa nuque.

-**Et bien en ****fait****... Je t'ai... Je t'ai ****suivi****... **Il baisse ses yeux et ne sait plus où se mettre visiblement. Les informations s'acheminent jusqu'à mon cerveau alors que James se relève et se place à nos côtés.

-**Quoi ? Tu l'as suivi ? **

-**Oh**** toi, la ferme ! **Edward et moi avons parlé en même temps, le faisant sourire tandis que James nous regarde la bouche grande ouverte.

**-Ok ! Vous êtes tarés tout les deux ! **Nous regardons tous les deux James sans réellement nier l'évidence. Puis je reporte mon regard sur Edward alors que James continue de babiller des choses dans sa barbe.-**Pff ! Déjà enfant il m'énervait mais là ! Il est ****allé**** trop loin ! **Je reporte mon regard sur James alors qu'Edward me regarde moi. _**(N/A: hein ? N/R : De quoi il parle là ?)**_

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? **Je ne comprends plus rien. Il... Il connait Edward depuis qu'ils étaient gosses ? Ok ! Je suis larguée maintenant !

-**Bella je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle... **Je relève les yeux vers Edward et ne relève pas de ce qu'il vient de dire. Je me contente de me diriger vers l'entrée de la maison et attrape mon manteau. Je me retourne ensuite vers Edward et je lui dis.-**Allons chez moi dans ce cas. **Il ne dit rien. Ni lorsqu'il pose sa main dans le bas de mon dos. Ni lorsqu'il m'ouvre la portière de la voiture côté passager. Ni lorsqu'il démarre. Ce n'est que lorsque nous sommes sur la route qu'il commence à parler...

-**Je connais James depuis que j'ai quinze ans. **Je le regarde brusquement et ne dis rien. Attendant qu'il me parle.-**Et je te connais toi depuis mes 18ans... **finit-il les mains serrées contre le volant et les yeux braqués sur la route.

-**Tu me connais moi ? **Je parle doucement, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il essaie de me dire. Alors depuis le début c'est une manigance. Il me connait depuis tout ce temps et ne me l'a jamais dit. Mais pourquoi ? Et surtout pourquoi ne me souvenais-je pas de lui ?

-**Laisse-moi parler s'il te plait... **Il me regarde et esquisse un petit sourire.-**Sinon je ne suis pas ****sûr**** d'arriver à te dire tout jusqu'au bout... **Je ne dis rien, ce qu'il doit prendre pour un assentiment et reporte ensuite son regard sur la route.-**C'était le soir de mes 18ans... James était mon meilleur ****ami**** à ****cette**** époque et franchement il le serait encore si tu n'étais pas ****entrée**** dans ce bar... **_(__**N/A: Alors là ! Je suis larguée ! N/R : Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire !)**_

Son esprit divague alors qu'il part dans ses souvenirs. Je le regarde, fascinée malgré moi par son visage si sérieux et son regard intense, et tente tant bien que mal d'acheminer les informations... Souviens-toi Bella ! Souviens-toi !

…

POV E.

J'allais chercher Alice chez Bella. J'étais allé travailler seul tout la journée parce que ma chère sœur avait décidé de faire des soins de beauté à Bella pour qu'elle soit parfaite pour sa soirée. Mais je ne voulais pas ça ! Depuis qu'il était revenu je le haïssais. Il recommençait exactement ce qu'il avait fait il y a de cela cinq ans... Putain je le hais ! _**(N/A: Ok ! De qui il parle ? N/R : Il me manque des éléments pour tout comprendre là. Je suis complètement à la masse.)**_

J'étais jaloux ! Je le savais. Depuis que j'avais fait l'amour à Bella dans les toilettes, je ne pouvais plus penser à autre chose qu'à elle. Putain qu'on me vienne en aide !

Je savais que je lui avais fait l'amour... Putain ! Ce n'était peut-être pas un lieu adéquat à ça, mais c'était le cas. Je savais que j'étais irrévocablement lié à elle et j'étais un putain d'enfoiré de mec jaloux rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle puisse aller le voir... Pourquoi ? _**(N/A: Je peux le dire moi ? N/R : NON !)**_

Cette fille m'indifférait, cette fille m'indifférait ! J'avais beau me répéter inlassablement ces paroles, elles n'atteignaient jamais ma raison. Isabella Swan hantait mes jours et mes nuits. Lorsque nous avions travaillé séparément pendant quelques jours, j'en étais devenu malade. J'avais travaillé tel un automate essayant de me dire qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas et qu'elle reviendrait... Je voulais me la sortir de la tête. Pourquoi j'avais embrassé Tanya ? Parce que j'étais un putain d'abruti, maintenant elle me collait comme de la glue alors que j'en avais rien à faire de cette nana ! Elle me répugnait mais je me forçais néanmoins à être courtois avec elle par respect pour Eleazar.

Je roulais donc, en direction de chez Bella lorsque je vis les phares de son camion allumés. Je me forçais à ne pas la regarder parce que je savais que j'allais à nouveau perdre pied. D'autant plus que je savais aussi qu'elle était passée entre les mains d'Alice et que je devinais qu'elle devait être à couper le souffle. Je me garais sans prêter attention aux bruits familiers du moteur et j'attendis ma sœur qui ne tarda pas à venir. Elle se posta devant ma fenêtre et se pencha pour me dire quelque chose.

-**Travail ****accompli**** ! Elle est magnifique ! Tu la verrais Ed ! Elle est juste trop belle ! **Ma sœur souriait de toutes ses dents, fière de son travail. Je la regardais et cachais difficilement une grimace. J'avais envie de me retourner pour la voir, juste voir ses yeux, son visage si doux... Ok ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Là ça devenait flippant ! **(**_**N/A: il va peut-être comprendre un truc ? houuu ! J'en suis toute excitée ! N/R : Luna, arrête de sauter comme une puce sur ta chaise et de taper dans les mains. Tu ressembles à Alice là. N/A: Ben si elle se tape Joe Jonas, pourquoi pas ?:) J'ai dit ça ? Heu... Oubliez !)**_

Alice rit devant mon manque de réaction et mon évidente curiosité. Je finis par tourner légèrement la tête et regardai l'endroit où se tenait son pick-up. Nos yeux se croisèrent et je ressentais déjà cette attraction inexplicable entre nous. Elle était magnifique et j'avais envie de lui sourire. Mais je me contentais de la regarder jusqu'à ce que ma sœur me demande ce que j'attendais. Elle souriait. Je savais qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il se passait. Je savais qu'elle se doutait des sentiments qui se manifestaient pour cette jeune femme dans la voiture d'en face. Elle est trop bien pour toi Edward. Oublie là. De toute façon, elle se rendait à ce maudit rencard et j'en avais la nausée. Je finis par démarrer promptement la voiture et partis en quatrième vitesse. Je voulais la fuir, l'idée qu'elle puisse en voir un autre m'était insupportable. En particulier ce type !

J'arrivais devant chez moi et j'ouvris la portière de ma sœur.

-**Sors et prends ta voiture pour aller chercher Chloé j'ai un truc à faire. **C'était plus fort que moi. Je ne le supporterais pas sinon._**(N/A: Haaaaa ! ça va devenir intéressant ! Enfin ! N/R : Moi je dis, qui est-ce qu'il va voir ?)**_

-**Où vas-tu ? **Elle hésitait.

-**Régler un vieux différent avec un ami. **Dis-je en regardant droit devant moi. Elle souffla puis elle sortit de la voiture. Je redémarrai à vive allure et rejoignis la route pour aller chez James. Je ne me souvenais pas de la route exactement, mais je savais par contre qu'il vivait dans l'ancienne maison de sa mère qui n'était pas très loin des quartiers dans lesquels je me trouvais. Soudain, je tournai au coin d'une rue et reconnu le camion de Bella. J'aurais pu le reconnaître entre mille. Je me garai près de ce dernier et jetai un coup d'œil aux environs, lorsque mes yeux tombèrent sur les jambes les plus sublimes que je n'avais jamais vus. Elle portait un long manteau et je voyais quelques boucles tomber de sa coiffure. Elle était magnifique même de dos. Elle semblait nerveuse et j'eus tout de suite envie de prendre ses mains dans les miennes et de lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais elle n'était pas là pour moi. _**(N/A: Et à qui la faute pauvre nouille !)**_

Je vis sa petite main taper à la porte de James. Je vis James l'inviter à entrer et c'est à partir de là que mon cauchemar recommença. Je revis la même scène qu'il y a quelques années. Il était entrain de prendre la femme que j'aimais et putain ! Je le détestais... _**(N/A: youhouhou ! youhouhou ! Chabadabadou ! N/R : Enfin ! Non, il est pas long à la détente !)**_

Heu... Aimais ? J'ai vraiment pensé ça ? Ok ! Là j'étais dans la merde ! Je voulais rebrousser chemin mais pourtant ma voiture ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. J'avais posé l'arrière de mon crâne contre l'appuie tête et j'avais fermé les yeux. Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez lorsque n'en pouvant plus, je m'étais levé et j'étais sorti de la voiture. L'ai frais allait me faire du bien._**(N/A: viens chez moi sinon ! Je te ferais du bien.. hihi ! N/R : Un peu de tenue Luna. Tu pourrais choquer. Et puis d'abord, tu pourrais partager. N/A: Et après je choque ! Mdr Ben pas toi apparemment !)**_

Mais ça n'arrangea en rien la situation. La phrase, « tu aimes Bella » se répétait inlassablement dans mon crâne et je me sentais tellement idiot de ne pas l'avoir vu plutôt.

Lorsque je sortis de mes pensées, je me trouvai devant la fenêtre de chez James. C'était plus fort que moi, je devais savoir... Alors je me suis approché encore un peu et j'ai fermé les yeux de tristesse mais aussi de colère lorsque je vis James sur Bella entrain de l'embrasser. C'était le coup de grâce ! Je venais à peine de me rendre compte que j'étais amoureux d'elle putain ! Comment j'avais pu laisser passer ça ? Lorsque je reportais ma vision sur la scène, mes yeux s'habituèrent et je pus constater que Bella se débattait... Attends une seconde ! Bella se débattait ? ! Merde !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines. Je me positionnai devant la porte d'entrée et poussai rudement sur la poignée qui céda rapidement. Je me précipitai ensuite brusquement sur James et l'envoyai valser dans la pièce loin de ma belle. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passa jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'aperçoive et c'est à cet instant que je compris que j'étais irrévocablement amoureux d'elle... _**(N/A: Alléluia ! N/R : Pas trop tôt !)**_

-**Edward ? **M'avait-elle dit en se relevant. Je lui souriais... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui sourire et de m'approcher d'elle. Ma main remonta sur sa joue, sa peau était douce, parfaite... Elle était parfaite.

-**Comment tu vas ? **J'avais parlé d'une voix douce et calme. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Elle est tellement fragile. Ma Bella... Mon ange...

-**Ok mec ! Tu fais quoi chez moi ? Putain ! T'es taré ! **James venait de se relever. Je ne le regardais même pas, trop hypnotisé par la magnifique femme devant moi. Alice avait fait un travail merveilleux. Elle était encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

-**Ta gueule James ! **James venait de me revenir en tête et je lui avais dit ça avec tant de conviction qu'il se tassa sur place. Deux petits doigts vinrent se poser sur mon menton. Une douce chaleur irradia mes joues alors que le visage de Bella réapparut devant mes yeux.

-**Edward, comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? **On y était. La question en or.

-**Et bien en fait... Je t'ai... Je t'ai ****suivi****... **Il fallait que je lui dise. Un gros poids aura enfin quitté mes épaules et je suis sûr que je me sentirais mieux après cela.

-**Quoi ? Tu l'as suivi ? **Non mais il ne peut pas la fermer cinq minutes celui là !

-**Oh**** toi, la ferme ! **Nous avions parlé en même temps...

**-Ok ! Vous êtes tarés tout les deux ! **C'est vrai, nous sommes complètement fous, mais et alors ? N'est-ce pas bien d'être différent ? J'aimais notre différence... Bella et moi sommes des êtres à part et notre relation est unique. Où est le mal ?-**Pff ! Déjà enfant il m'énervait mais là ! Il est ****allé**** trop loin ! **Je savais qu'il le dirait tôt ou tard. Je savais que je devais parler à Bella de tout ça. Il fallait qu'elle sache que je connaissais James et je devais lui dire que je la connaissais elle avant tout ça. _**(N/A: Alors est-ce que quelqu'un à compris quelque chose ? Parce que moi là je suis larguée ! N/R : Euh… C'est toi l'auteur. Donc c'est toi qui doit savoir, pas nous.)**_

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? **Elle ne comprenait pas et c'était tout à fait normal, mais plus pour longtemps. Ma décision était prise. J'allais parler à Bella.

-**Bella je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle... **Elle ne répondit pas, se dirigea sans un regard pour James vers son manteau, l'enfila et se retourna vers moi.-**Allons chez moi dans ce cas. **Ce fut tout ce qu'elle me dit pour approuver ma demande. Je la guidais donc sans un mot jusqu'à ma voiture. Je ne parlais pas, profitant du calme de cette belle nuit étoilée, profitant de son corps près du mien, profitant de ma main sur le bas de son dos dans un geste possessif. Je la fis monter dans la voiture, non sans lui avoir ouvert la portière et je me plaçai côté conducteur. Je démarrais enfin et c'est à cet instant que je me mis à parler.

_**(N/A: ho non ! Bon sang de bordel de dieu ! Ne me dites pas que j'ai coupé là ? Mon dieu mais je suis absolument trop cruelle ! Mouhahaha ! La suite des feus d'Edward au prochain numéro ! N/R : Sadique !)**_

**_Merci à tous de m'avoir lu, faites comme vous voulez, le bouton est en dessous, c'est à vous de voir ! _**

**_Bisous à tous !_**

**_R&L_**


	16. Chapter 16, Confession

**Hello Everybody...**

**Dire que je suis impardonnable est un doux euphémisme en vue de mon non-postage de chapitre et dans mes non-réponses aux reviews. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps à vous consacrer, mais comme je l'ai dit, ma vie a été compliquée ces derniers temps et je me suis noyée dans tout ce que j'avais à faire... **

**Je tiens à m'excuser mille fois pour mon retard et mon manque de réaction face à toutes vos reviews.. Elles m'ont touchées, toutes, sans aucune exception. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez. Toutes ont été un pur bonheur à lire. C'était d'ailleurs surprenant de vous voir si présente sur le dernier chapitre... Vous m'avez gaté et je ne saurais jamais autant vous en remercier. Je vous promets à toutes de vous répondre prochainement et m'excuse encore... *_***

**Je voulais également faire un énorme calin à mes Volturi&Rob, que ce soit Ju, Caro ou Delph... Vous m'apportez beaucoup les filles, merci. Mes deux revieweuses préférées qui chaque fois me gatent de plus en plus, Celine, mon petit rayon de soleil.. Que ferais-je sans tes délires et tes encouragements, Titi, ma Titi... Chouchounette qui est toujours derrière moi. Merci.. Merci beaucoup.**

**Et enfin, après j'arrête avec mes babillages inutiles et foutrement niannian, n'est-ce pas ? lol ... Ma Rhea, mon tout des temps modernes, ma Ying. *_* Heureuse que tu sois entrée dans ma vie. Notre amitié est sans faille hein, ma belle ? lol Gros bisous !**

**D'ailleurs, juste une dernière dernière chose... Ce n'est plus la peine de vous dire que nous avons enfin associé nos "talents" dans un duo de choc se prénomant chaRneL.. Nos deux fictions n'attendent que vous et le deuxième chapitre de "Sexual Holidays" arrive demain... A vous de voir si ça en vaut la peine ;-) Surtout que "Désir secret" remporte déjà un franc succés. Mais vous pouvez mieux faire, j'en suis sure... Non ? **

**Bon j'arrête les blablas, bien que j'ai encore pleins de choses à dire et je vous laisse découvrire enfin, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité !^-^ **

POVE.

Elle est devant moi, encore plus belle qu'à l'habitude. Son regard impatient ancré dans le mien, sa main triturant le bas de sa robe. J'ai du mal à me concentrer à cause de sa présence qui me déstabilise complètement. Alors je resserre ma prise sur le volant et me focalise sur la route tandis que les souvenirs de ce soir là affluent dans ma tête.

-**Tu veux tout savoir ? Ou seulement la partie où je t'ai rencontré ? **Elle me dévisage et me souffle comme une évidence.

-**Parle Cullen ! **OK alors allons-y...

… Deuxième année de lycée...

-**Edward, pourrais-tu amener Lucie à l'infirmerie ? Elle ne se sent de tout évidence pas très bien. **Quelle idée aussi de vouloir disséquer des grenouilles après le repas de midi. Je me levai docilement et guidai la dite Lucie vers la porte de la classe.

Lorsque nous fûmes dans le couloir cette dernière me dévisagea une seconde puis elle se mit à rire en voyant mon air sérieux.

-**C'est bon Garry ! On se détend, je vais bien ok ? **Elle semblait effectivement aller mieux et je ne sus soudain ce que je devais faire.

-**Bon et bien retournons en classe dans ce cas. **Lui dis-je en enlevant mes mains des poches.

**-Non mais t'es malade ! Je ne me suis pas donnée autant de mal pour rien...**Continua-t-elle alors qu'elle semblait chercher quelqu'un des yeux.

-**Techniquement c'est toi qui es censé être malade. **Lui répliquai-je lasse. J'allais pour retourner dans la classe, lorsque le bruit de quelqu'un qui courrait vers nous attira mon attention. Lorsque je reportais mon attention sur Lucie, elle sautillait sur place en voyant s'approcher ce gars tout ce qu'il y avait de plus... Je ne sais pas en réalité. Comment qualifier, grand blond aux cheveux long, veste en cuir et pantalon troué. Un type qui n'avait apparemment rien à foutre des études. Il s'approcha de Lucie et sans plus réfléchir, lui fourra sa langue dans la bouche. Je regardais la scène plus que surpris et je ne savais pas trop quoi dire.

-**James, mon amour comme tu m'as manqué. **Disait Lucie en picorant la bouche de ce dit James. Ce dernier releva les yeux de la bouche de son amie et me regarda enfin.

-**Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as jamais vu deux personnes qui s'embrassent ? **Me dit-il amusé. Il ria finalement et refourra sa langue dans la bouche de notre pauvre malade. Je grimaçais légèrement bien que la vue de nos tourtereaux m'attirait inexplicablement. Je n'avais jamais... Comment dire... Embrassé une fille. Je n'étais pas trop porté sur ça en réalité. J'étais plutôt dans mes études et j'étais beaucoup trop docile pour faire quoique ce soit. Mais lorsque James releva une seconde fois son regard vers moi, je savais que ça allait changer. Le sourire en coin énigmatique qu'il me lançait était la signature du futur pacte qui se préparait.

-**Bon mon vieux, qu'est-ce que t'as à nous mater comme ça ? T'en veux un peu ? **Me dit-il en tournant la tête de la fille dans ma direction.-**Franchement je te la laisse si tu veux. Pas de soucis. **Répondit-il sur de lui. Il s'éloigna d'elle et la poussa légèrement vers moi alors qu'il sortait un paquet de cigarette de sa poche.-**Vas-y ma belle. Montre lui ce que tu sais faire. **Dit-il alors qu'il allumait une cigarette. J'étais tétanisé entre l'envie de me laisser faire et l'envie de m'enfuir. Lucie s'avançait vers moi, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et apparemment, avec la ferme intention de m'embrasser... Ce fut la deuxième option que je choisis. Je m'enfuis en courant jusqu'aux toilettes. Je m'enfermai dans l'un d'entre eux et me frappai le front contre le mur essayant de comprendre mon attitude. T'es un mec bordel ! Comporte-toi comme tel ! Je me fustigeais à longueur de temps parce que merde ! J'étais coincé et ça me bouffait tout les jours.

-**Hey mec t'es là ? **Je reconnus la voix de James et tentai de me terrer dans le fond de ma cabine.-**Aller j'sais qu'tes là ! Aller sors de ton trou. Je ne me moquerai pas. **J'entendais à sa voix qu'il était sincère alors fébrilement j'ouvris la porte et sortis, les épaules voutées et les yeux baissés.-**Et voilà notre champion ! **Rit-il tout de même alors que j'avançais en le fusillant du regard vers les lavabos.

-**C'est ça marre toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que sais d'être bloqué comme ça chaque fois. **Je me passais un coup d'eau sur le visage et me regardais dans le miroir tagué.

-**Que tu crois. J'étais comme ça il y a peu de temps mais... Tout peut changer n'est-ce pas ? **Il s'était approché et avait posé sa main sur mon épaule. Pour un bad boy, je le trouvais sympa.-**Si tu veux je peux t'aider. **Continua-t-il en me regardant à travers la glace des pieds à la tête. Je ne disais rien, me contentant de l'écouter parler. Au point où j'en étais... -**Bien ! Déjà faut faire quelque chose avec ton look parce que putain mec ! Tu crains ! **

…

Voilà comment James avait fait de moi son homonyme. Le lendemain j'arrivais au lycée, les cheveux décoiffés, un jean délavé sur les hanches, un tee-shirt et une veste en cuir. Je marchais le long des couloirs et je voyais tous les regards sur moi. C'était déstabilisant mais en même temps jouissif.

-**Salut, Salut, Salut... **ça c'était les bonjours des différentes nanas qui longeaient les couloirs. Toutes ne m'avaient jamais remarqué mais aujourd'hui elles me désiraient.

-**Hey mec ! Alors ça fait quoi d'être le tombeur de ces dames ? **James venait d'arriver et avait posé une main sur mon épaule. Il me montrait toutes les filles qui nous entouraient et je ne pouvais faire qu'une chose, sourire comme un idiot à l'idée de toutes les nanas que je pourrais me taper. C'était le début pour moi de toutes les découvertes.

…

D'abord mon premier baiser. C'était très étrange de la façon dont ça s'était passé. La nana me tournait autour depuis pas mal de temps. Je n'avais pas encore testé mes talents de séducteur réellement sur quelqu'un alors que ma transformation avait eu lieu il y a un mois de cela. Je me contentais de regarder comment James faisait et j'avoue qu'à cette époque j'étais pas sûr d'arriver à son niveau.

Cette fille donc, Dorotha, si je me souviens bien, m'avait proposé de sortir se faire un ciné. J'étais assez nerveux pour mon premier rencard, parce que j'avais beau me fringuer différemment, je restais toujours le puceau du lycée... Bien que James me répétait que ce ne serait plus pour longtemps. J'avais demandé à James et sa copine de moment du nous accompagner et c'était de cette façon qu'on s'était retrouvé tous les quatre au ciné. On s'était placé au fond de la salle, les filles entre James et moi. Je regardais d'un œil distrait le film sentant la présence de Dorotha se rapprochait alors que James et sa petite amie se fourraient la langue dans la bouche depuis le début du film.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu as Eddy ? **Me dit-elle en posant une main sur ma cuisse. Je me tendis et grimaçai au surnom stupide qu'elle m'avait déjà trouvé. Je tentais un vague sourire vers elle. Elle pencha la tête finalement vers James.-**James ! Pourquoi ton pote est aussi nerveux. Putain faut qu'il se détende. **Génial, elle parlait à mon pote comme si je n'étais pas là. Je levais les yeux au ciel alors que je me sentais en colère. James dégagea son visage de celui de je ne sais plus qui d'ailleurs et il me regarda.

-**Oh Ed ! Elle a raison. Calme ! C'est tout simple regarde... **Et là sous mes yeux, il attrapa la nuque de mon supposé rencard et il commença à l'embrasser. Je restais bloqué devant cette vision et bouillonnais intérieurement. Comment osait-il me faire ça ? Prise d'une pulsion, j'attrapai le bras de la nana et la retournai vers moi pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Mes gestes étaient instables au début, j'étais encore nerveux et je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Mais finalement, l'instinct prit le dessus et mes gestes devinrent fermes et déterminés. J'accrochai mes mains à sa nuque et fourrai ma langue dans sa bouche. Elle gémis, ce que je supposais être une bonne chose. Et enfin, je savourais mon premier baiser. C'était assez agréable et je savais que j'y prendrais vite goût. J'entendis vaguement le rire de James derrière moi alors que je profitais de la langue de mon rencard du moment.

…

Un mois après mon premier baiser, j'en étais à je ne savais plus réellement combien de conquêtes à ce niveau. Ma langue passait par pas mal de palais et j'avoue que je ne m'en plaignais nullement. J'étais heureux de ça mais... Mes gestes envers les filles étaient de plus en plus poussés et je savais qu'il fallait que je passe à l'étape suivante. Ce qui arriva rapidement.

-**Tu as ce qu'il faut au moins ? **Me dit ma compagne alors qu'elle retirait son tee-shirt et que je l'embrassais sur tout le corps. Sa main s'aventurait sur ma longueur et je grognais d'anticipation. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était d'enfin gouter à tout ça.

-**Ouais... **Dis-je difficilement. J'ouvris mon jean et me levai pour le retirer. Mais j'étais novice dans tous mes gestes et il fallut à cet instant que je me prenne les pieds dans mes vêtements pour m'étaler sur le sol. Jessica se jeta sur moi.-**Ed est-ce que ça va ? **Au moment où elle arriva au niveau de mon visage à côté de son lit, je relevai la tête, du coup nous nous étions cognés l'un à l'autre.-**Aïe putain ! **

**-Oh pardon, je suis désolé. **Tentais-je de m'excuser. Elle avait la main sur son nez et secouait la tête négativement pour me dire que ce n'était rien. Elle finit par enlever sa main et se plaça sur mes hanches.-**Je crois que tu vas me laisser faire pour la suite. **Elle sourit et ne sembla pas surprise. James avait du lui expliquer que j'étais novice au vue de la façon très entreprenante qu'avait Jessica à prendre les choses en main. Elle sortit le préservatif de la poche arrière de mon jean et commença une friction sur mon sexe. Je sentais déjà la mayonnaise me monter au nez et je n'étais pas sûr d'arriver jusqu'au bout. Je me mordis la lèvre évitant d'éjaculer avant d'avoir fait quoique ce soit. Enfin, elle enfila le préservatif sur ma longueur et s'empala dessus me faisant ouvrir grand la bouche et les yeux alors que je me déversais dans le préservatif. Ça avait expéditif et j'avais franchement honte de m'y être pris de cette façon mais au final je n'étais plus vierge.

Lorsque j'étais sorti de chez Jessica honteux mais néanmoins comblé, James m'attendait devant avec son casque de moto.-**Alléluia ! J'ai cru que tu n'y arriverais jamais. **Riait-il alors qu'il me tendait le casque.

-**Ouais ben Jessica doit pas être super comblée. **Continuai-je tout à coup gêné. Une panique monta en moi lorsque je pensais que Jessica pourrait aller tout raconter à l'école et ruiner ma réputation.

-**T'inquiète pas. Jessica m'en doit une, elle ne dira rien. **Avait-il continué à rire. J'avais tout de suite compris qu'une nouvelle fois James avait contrôlé la situation et cela commençait à m'exaspérer. De plus en plus d'ailleurs. Je reportais mon regard au loin alors qu'il nous ramenait chez moi.

…

Deux mois plus tard, j'eus ma revanche avec Jessica. Je lui avais fait avoir trois orgasmes justes avec ma langue et je l'avais prise deux fois en même pas une heure. Autant dire que l'expérience s'acquière avec la pratique.

Un espèce de jeu avait commencé entre James et moi. C'était à celui qui se taperait le plus de nanas et je pouvais affirmer que je le talonnais.

On s'était inscrit à la même université et on avait recommencé notre jeu dans les nouveaux lieux. Plus de filles, plus de choses à découvrir. J'étais devenu avide des charmes d'une femme et je crois que j'étais même limite accro. Je ne savais pas si c'était pour être plus fort que James ou si c'était pour mon plaisir personnel, ce que je savais par contre c'est qu'on était entré dans un jeu malsain et je commençais à me lasser.

… Fin du flash-back...

**-Voilà, tu sais comment j'ai rencontré James. **Elle se passe une main nerveuse sur le front et regarde un point dans le vide. Puis elle tourne son regard vers moi et devient soudain plus froide.

**-Et je peux savoir où j'interviens là dedans ? Parce qu'à part me raconter que tu es un véritable coureur de jupon ce que je sais déjà soit dit en passant, tu ne m'apprends pas grand chose d'important ! **Je savais qu'elle serait en colère. Mais elle est tellement belle lorsqu'elle s'énerve. Et puis, j'avais besoin de lui raconter tout ça pour qu'elle comprenne.

-**Attends je n'ai pas fini. **Je continue en plaçant un doigt sur sa bouche. Elle entrouvre ses lèvres et son souffle vient taper contre mon doigt. Heureusement nous sommes arrêtés devant chez elle parce que c'est clair que nous aurions pu avoir un accident avec l'effet qu'elle me fait.

-**Mais explique-moi bon sang ! **Elle se déplace de mon toucher et sort brusquement de la voiture. Je ne réfléchis pas plus et sors à mon tour. Je rattrape son bras et l'oblige à me faire face. Nous sommes sur les marches du porche du hall d'entrée et l'air semble s'être adoucit. Elle soupire puis lève les yeux vers le ciel. Il est divinement dégagé et les étoiles semblent scintiller encore plus qu'à l'habitude. Je ne vois pas réellement le côté romantique du moment, la seule chose que je vois, ce sont les étincelles dans les yeux chocolat de ma belle. Je vois les légers frissons qui s'installent sur son corps. J'ai encore son poignet dans ma main et je me rapproche d'elle. Doucement, je m'assois et à l'aide de ma prise sur son corps lui demande silencieusement d'en faire autant.

Elle baisse les yeux sur moi et finit par faire ce que je lui demande.

-**Tu es arrivée et tout à changé. ..**

… Flash-back... Cinq ans en arrière.

-**Rho putain mec vise moi ça ! **Dit James en matant outrageusement les nanas qui venaient d'entrer dans le bar. Il me donna un coup de coude et but une grande gorgée de son wisky.

-**T'en perds pas une ! **Lui répondis-je amusé alors que je trempais moi aussi mes lèvres dans mon breuvage.

-**Ah parce que toi t'en perds une peut-être ? **Je buvais encore, essayant de faire abstraction de sa remarque puis regardais les filles devant nous. Elles s'installaient à la table devant nous et déjà je sentais les instincts de chasseur de James. Il regardait les filles d'un œil appréciateur et je savais qu'il était entrain de choisir sa proie ou plutôt ses proies. -**Putain ! Mate là petite brune ! **Avait-il dit en m'indiquant une charmante jeune femme. Elle portait un jean slim noire avec un corsage bleu nuit décolleté. Ses cheveux bouclés lui tombaient sur les épaules et son visage semblait doux et divinement plaisant. Je croisais vaguement ses yeux et pus voir le regard marron délicieux et envoutant de cette jeune femme. C'était une pure beauté et un réel gâchis parce que James l'avait dans le collimateur. J'avais une brusque envie qu'il ne l'approche pas. J'avais envie d'être ce verre porté à ses lèvres où encore d'être ce petit médaillon au creux de sa poitrine qu'elle s'amusait à tripoter constamment. -**Bon aller ! À l'attaque ! **Je le vis se lever mais bien vite mon cerveau achemina les éléments et je le retins de la main.

-**Heu James attends ! **Il se retourna vers moi et me toisa.

-**C'est quoi ton problème Ed ? **Je le regardais, ne sachant pas quoi dire puis je reportais mon attention sur la jeune femme.

-**Pas elle s'il te plait... **Ma voix tremblait alors que des images d'elle et James entrain de faire des choses pas très catholique affluaient dans ma tête. J'étais en colère de ce qui pourrait arriver et je resserrais mes mains sur son poignet.

-**Oh mais arrête t'es taré ! Lâche-moi ! **Continua t-il en détachant son bras.-**Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Elle te plait c'est ça ? **Je le dévisageais ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Est-ce qu'elle me plaisait ? Oui sans aucune hésitation... Est-ce pour cela que je n'avais envie de personne d'autre que moi à ses côtés ? Je n'en savais rien. Je ne savais pas trop ce qui m'arrivait mais cette fille avait tout changé. Je sentais mon cœur s'affolait une nouvelle fois alors que je répondais à James.

-**Ouais... Je crois que... Elle me plait James. **Était-ce un coup de foudre ? Non, en général il venait des deux côtés, hors elle ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de ma présence. Je continuais à la regarder de ma place tandis que James revenait s'assoir à mes côtés et se resservait un verre.

-**Tu fais chier ! Elle est trop bonne ! **Il la regardait avec envie et je tenais mes poings serrés pour éviter de lui en mettre une. J'étais hypnotisé par cette nana et lorsque je la vis s'éloigner pour aller vers ce que je supposais les toilettes, je me sentis tout de suite vide. Merde ! Pourquoi jen'étais pas aller lui parler ? Contrairement à ce que je pensais, le fait de savoir que la personne m'attirait plus que nécessaire m'enlevait tout mes moyens et je me sentais soudainement novice. J'avais l'impression de revenir en arrière. Mais là James n'était plus là pour me guider. D'ailleurs où était-il ?

Je décidais de me lever pour aller jusqu'au bar. Je voulais m'approcher un maximum de leur table pour la voir de plus près lorsqu'elle reviendrait. Je fixais un point dans le vide lorsque je me rendis compte que les minutes s'égrainaient et qu'il n'y avait toujours aucune vision de mon ange.

Je scrutais la piste de danse, rien. Je regardais à leur table, toujours rien. Prise d'une soudaine envie de la voir, je me dirigeai vers les toilettes et étais à présent dans le couloir. Il n'y avait pas grand monde en réalité ce soir là. J'étais devant la porte des toilettes pour dames lorsque des gémissements douteux arrivèrent jusqu'à moi. J'ouvris brusquement la porte, pensant qu'elle était en danger ou je ne savais quoi, mais de toute évidence tout allait bien pour elle.

Elle avait la tête en arrière, le cou dégagé tandis qu'un homme était entre ses jambes. Lorsque je regardais le style du gars, je reconnus la poche décousue de mon supposé meilleur ami.

-**James ? **Finis-je par souffler alors qu'il ne semblait pas m'avoir vu entrer. Tout deux me regardèrent un bref instant alors que le sourire en coin de mon ami me fit face.

-**Ed, je te présente Bella. Bella voici Ed. **Continua-t-il alors que sa main se plaça dans la nuque de la jeune femme. Elle avait les yeux entrouverts et s'en foutait royalement de mon intrusion. Bella mit ses mains dans les cheveux de James et elle reprit là où je les avais interrompus.

J'étais dégouté et complètement blasé par tout ça. Dans un sens, je me suis dit que c'était le juste retour des choses mais au fond, je savais que mon cœur était brisé. La seule personne qui aurait pu tout changer venait de me faire la pire chose au monde, s'envoyer mon meilleur ami...

… Fin du flash-back.

-**Je suis vraiment désolée Edward. **Dis Bella en regardant droit devant elle. Je secoue la tête et la regarde.

-**Tu ne pouvais pas savoir... Et puis, c'était James qui m'avait trahit pas toi... Seulement, je ne m'en rends compte qu'aujourd'hui.**

**-Que s'est-il passé ensuite avec James ? **

**-Ce que j'aurais du faire depuis le début...**

… Flash-back...

-**Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? **Lorsque je franchis la porte de ma chambre universitaire, James était installé sur mon lit et regardait le plafond.

**-On peut savoir où t'étais passé ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure ? **Il s'était relevé et me toisait alors que je serrais les poings sous la colère.

-**Dégage James ! **Lui dis-je gravement. Il souriait alors qu'il se levait du lit.

-**T'as raté un sacré truc mon vieux ! Cette nana elle était juste trop bonne. **Il jubilait de la situation alors que je sentais la colère monter en flèche.

-**J'ai dit dégage connard ! **Répétai-je les dents serrées. Il s'approcha encore et me toisa.

-**Sinon quoi ? Dis-moi Ed ! Sinon quoi ? Je te signale que c'est moi qui t'es tout appris. **Continua-t-il le regard noir. Mais j'étais trop pris dans la colère pour y faire attention. Je m'approchais aussi alors que ma voix se durcissait.

-**Te démolir... Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça... Maintenant, notre amitié est terminée, tu n'es plus rien pour moi alors tu dégages d'ici et TOUT DE SUITE. **Montai-je d'un ton. Il me regarda et soutint mon regard. Puis il baissa les yeux et souffla de résignation.

-**T'es qu'un minable et tu resteras encore et toujours un minable ! **Dit-il alors qu'il sortait sur le palier. Je le rattrapai néanmoins par le poignet et le frappai du poing brusquement sur la joue. Il ne s'y attendait pas et s'écroula au sol sous la force de ma frappe.

-**Plus jamais tu ne me traites de minable. **Je lui crachais dessus et retournais dans ma chambre en claquant la porte non sans avoir redit une dernière fois.-**Plus jamais.**

… Fin du Flash-back...

-**C'est un véritable salop ce mec ! **Crache-t-elle alors qu'elle s'est levée de sa place. Je ne la regarde pas, trop pris dans mes souvenirs pour dire quoique ce soit. Je suis encore troublé de repenser à la haine que cette histoire m'a insufflé et je ne veux pas la regarder par peur de m'énerver une nouvelle fois. J'en ai assez fait et c'est du passé...

Elle s'approche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes joues. Elle me force à la regarder et me sourit.-**Tu as omis un détail dans ton récit Edward. **Sa voix est douce et ses pouces caressent délicieusement mes joues.-**Je n'ai pas couché avec James... Jamais.**

Je relève le regard vers le sien et suis soudain happé par la profondeur de sa véracité. Elle me dit la vérité. Elle n'a jamais couché avec lui... Mais alors que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi a-t-elle continué à l'embrasser et pourquoi elle ne m'a pas reconnu jusqu'alors ?

-**Je sais que tu te poses des questions... Et je crois que c'est à mon tour de te répondre. D'abord, désolée de ne jamais t'avoir reconnu mais je n'étais pas dans mon assiette ce soir là... **Elle semble perdue dans ses pensées alors qu'elle se met à froncer les sourcils.

…

POVB

Il vient de me raconter son histoire. Les parties de sa vie qui l'ont amené à ce qu'il est aujourd'hui Les pièces du puzzle commencent à s'empiler parfaitement dans mon esprit alors que je regarde droit devant moi. Des choses essentielles ont pourtant été oubliées. Surtout une.

-**C'est un vrai salop ce mec ! **Ma voix fuse, mon énervement est palpable. Comment on peut faire ça à son meilleur ami ? Putain, Edward avait eu un coup de cœur pour moi. Mes joues deviennent rouges à la seconde ou je pense cela. Merde ! Il a eu un coup de cœur pour moi... Et il a cru que j'avais...

Sans plus réfléchir, je me lève et m'approche de lui. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues pour le forcer à me regarder alors que d'une voix douce je continue.-**Tu as omis un détail dans ton récit Edward. **Ses yeux sont tellement différents de d'habitude. Cette lueur que j'ai entrevue hier soir avec sa nièce, elle était là... Mais... C'est encore autre chose. Différent, plus... Je ne sais pas. Déstabilisant peut-être-**Je n'ai pas couché avec James... Jamais. **Son expression semble être soudainement surprise, puis le soulagement l'envahit.

Je vois l'expression interrogative dans ses yeux. Il se pose des questions et je dois y répondre. Il faut que je clarifie certains points de toute évidence.

-**Je sais que tu te poses des questions... Et je crois que c'est à mon tour de te répondre. D'abord, désolée de ne jamais t'avoir reconnu mais je n'étais pas dans mon assiette ce soir là... **Je repense alors à ce soir là et un sentiment de dégout m'envahit. Je n'aurais pas du boire autant de mojito !

… Flash-back...

J'avais l'air d'aller bien en apparence mais la réalité était tout autre. Je venais encore d'essuyer une déception sentimentale et ça commençait à me peser. J'en voulais au monde, aux hommes de la terre entière et j'étais à la limite de l'asphyxie lorsque j'entrais dans ce bar. C'était l'idée de mes amies de m'emmener me défouler dans cet endroit et je n'avais pas pu refuser. On avait commencé à boire chez l'une d'entre elles, autant avouer que je n'étais déjà plus au meilleur de ma forme lorsqu'on a pénétré les lieux.

On s'était toutes assise et on avait tout de suite commandé des boissons bien corsées, histoire que j'oublie totalement l'état dans lequel j'étais il y a deux heures de cela.

J'avais accompagné Jessica au bar et on attendait sagement que le barman nous serve lorsqu'elle m'avait donné un coup de coude dans le bras.

-**Bella regarde le type blond là bas. **Elle me parlait presque à l'oreille alors qu'elle m'indiquait une table vers le fond du bar. J'avais regardé mais avec tout l'alcool que j'avais dans le sang, c'était plutôt flou et je n'avais pu entrevoir que la chevelure courte d'un grand baraqué blond.

-**Ouais et alors ? Tu le connais ? **J'avais la voix pâteuse et je pouvais ressentir encore les effluves de rhum sortir de ma bouche. Elle m'avait sourit et avait attrapé les verres. Nous étions retournées à la table.

-**Si je le connais ? Oh que oui ! Ce type est le pire connard que je n'ai jamais rencontré ! Il joue avec les filles comme jamais, c'est un sal... **On sentait l'amertume et la déception dans sa voix. Evidemment avec mon histoire, je n'avais rien trouvé d'autre qu'à vouloir la venger.

-**Putain mais j'en ai marre de tout ces mecs qui se prennent pour DIEU ! **J'avais la bouche dans du coton et mes pas étaient de moins en moins assurés. -**Tu sais quoi Jess ? **J'avais levé mon verre et j'avais sourit bêtement.-**Ce soir je vais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ce James ! **Toutes mes amies étaient hilares, Jessica souriait et semblait fière de ma décision.

-**T'es la meilleure Bella ! **Avait-elle répliqué en levant son verre et en l'entrechoquant avec le mien. On s'était mise à rire et on avait mis ce plan foireux en place. Je devais le séduire et le provoquais un maximum puis le jeter juste avant de passer à l'action. La frustration était le pire des supplices et j'étais plus que prête à le faire. L'alcool avait du beaucoup aidé, mais cela dit, j'étais arrivée jusqu'aux toilettes tant bien que mal et j'attendais patiemment qu'il tombe dans mon piège.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard il était là...

-**Salut beau gosse. **Lui avais-je susurré alors que ma main s'aventurait outrageusement sur son corps. Il avait fermé les yeux et serré la mâchoire. Il avait finalement placé sa main derrière ma tête et m'avait embrassé sauvagement. C'était brutal et c'était dégoutant. Je n'avais pas aimé, je n'étais pas à l'aise, mais j'avais joué le jeu. Parce que je voulais le faire souffrir, je voulais me venger de toutes ces conneries qui me tombaient dessus depuis trois ans.

Je le sentais s'agiter contre moi, il serrait les poings alors que je m'amusais à l'exciter. J'avais beau aimé avoir de l'effet sur lui, je n'éprouvais absolument rien en sa présence.-**Toilette, tout de suite. **Lui avais-je chuchoté contre les lèvres. Il avait sourit et s'était reculé jusqu'à ce que son dos percute la porte. Il l'avait ouverte et s'était empressé de me porter sur le lavabo. Je savais qu'il ne me restait plus énormément de temps avant d'arriver à mes fins et j'avais hâte. Mais nous avions été interrompu.-Par toi, Edward- et j'avais vu un soupçon de doute passer dans les yeux de James alors je l'avais attaqué de nouveau en approfondissant le baiser, le faisant perdre ses idées. Il avait grogné et avait poussé ses hanches vers moi. C'était dégoutant et j'étais écœurée mais j'en avais plus pour très longtemps. Je sentais sa virilité érigée et se frotter contre mon sexe extrêmement sec. Je n'étais ni excitée, ni désireuse du moindre truc avec ce type, bien au contraire. La nausée m'avait brusquement monté et je me sentis mal soudainement. Je l'avais reculé de mon corps alors qu'il respirait brusquement, puis j'avais posé une main devant ma bouche.

-**Je crois que je vais être malade. **Parlais-je en essayant de retenir ma nausée. Mais lorsque je le vis une nouvelle fois, elle me reprit de plus belle et je n'ai pas pu l'éviter. J'avais tout vomi sur lui. Sa chemise était immaculée des pâtes à la carbonara que j'avais mangé à midi.

-**Merde ma chemise ! **Avait-il hurlé alors qu'il regardait les dégâts. J'avais un sourire sur le visage et je tentais de retenir ma nouvelle envie de vomir. Mais une chose persistait, j'avais vengé Jessica et j'avoue que je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux.

-**Bella t'es la meilleure ! **C'était exclamé Jess qui venait d'entrer brusquement dans les toilettes. Je lui avais sourit de toutes mes dents puis je m'étais précipitée vers les toilettes pour finir ce que j'avais commencé. C'était douloureux et le réveil avait été super dur mais ça avait été jouissif.

… Fin du flash-back..

**-Et franchement Edward, si ça serait à refaire, je n''hésiterais pas une seconde. Je ne comprends pas que t'es pu être ami avec ce type ! **Il me regarde surpris.

-**Je te signale que c'est toi qui dîner avec lui ce soir.**

**-Ouais, parce que je m'en voulais pour ce que je lui avais fait endurer par la suite. **Dis-je les yeux baissés. Je sens ses doigts sous mon menton.

-**Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? **

**-Il... Il est revenu chez moi. Il m'a cherché et il m'a retrouvé. J'ai eu droit à tous les messages d'excuses que j'avais jamais vues. Il me disait que j'étais différente et que je lui plaisais réellement. Mais franchement, je n'avais pas envie de ça avec lui. Je n'avais pas... Le feeling... Donc, j'avais décidé de le remettre avec Jessica vu qu'il semblait bien se connaître et qu'apparemment James semblait avoir compris ses erreurs. Au final, j'étais devenue amie avec lui pendant qu'il sortait avec Jessica. Mais il a du partir pour ses études et il ne m'a pas vraiment manqué après ça.**

-**Mais pourquoi tu t'en veux pour ce que tu lui as fait par la suite ? Tu l'as remis avec son ex-copine. C'est une bonne chose non ? **Je grimace.

-**Edward, tu te souviens de Jessica ? **Une expression de dégout s'infiltre sur son visage alors qu'il acquiesce.-**Tu comprends donc maintenant... **Il ne dit plus rien alors qu'il se met à regarder le ciel à son tour.

-**Je suis d'accord en fin de compte... Le ciel est magnifique ce soir... **Il place ses mains dans ses poches et se tourne ensuite vers moi. Ses yeux s'encrent dans les miens.-**Mais pas aussi beau que toi ce soir. **Il fronce les sourcils alors qu'il s'approche de moi. Ses mains sortent de ses poches et viennent prendre les miennes.-**Tu es très belle... **Continue t-il.

Je ne réponds pas, j'en suis tout bonnement incapable encore une fois. Mes chairs l'appellent inlassablement et je sens le sang affluer dans les moindres parties de mon corps pour le réchauffer. Je me liquéfie sur place, comme à mon habitude lorsqu'il est près de moi et tente de reprendre contenance.-**Mer... Merci... **Je réponds fébrilement alors que mes yeux ne lâchent plus les siens.

-**Je crois qu'on a tout fait à l'envers tout les deux. **Dit-il en souriant.

-**Je le crois aussi. **Je réponds. Il s'approche encore.

-**On fait quoi maintenant ? **Continue-t-il toujours en s'approchant.

-**J'en sais rien. **Mes lèvres sont sèches et je suis persuadée que l'on peut voir les battements frénétiques de mon cœur contre ma poitrine.

-**Je crois que j'ai envie de t'embrasser Bella. **Me dit-il en fixant mes lèvres. Il s'approche toujours plus de moi et je sens ses mèches cuivrées toucher mon front. Je ne réponds pas. Je déglutis alors que je me rends compte que mes mains sont toujours dans les siennes. Sa langue passe sur ses lèvres et mes mains deviennent moites. Sa bouche n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne et ma raison part en fumée. Pourtant une voix persiste, une chose me dit qu'il ne faut pas.

-**Non ! **Dis-je brusquement en me reculant. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux et ferme les yeux. -**Il ne faut pas. **Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, ces derniers sont plus sombres et sa mâchoire est contractée.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu as Bella ? **Je ne réponds pas alors que je tente de reprendre mes esprits.-**Tu vois ? C'est ça qui m'énerve chez toi ! Tu ne sais jamais ce que tu veux ! **

**-Pardon ? **Ses mots percutent mon cerveau brutalement alors que je réalise qu'il est en colère. Est-ce la frustration qu'il l'énerve à ce point ? Je ne sais pas réellement, mais je ne veux plus être dans la même situation qu'avant, alors s'il doit se passer quelque chose ça sera à ma façon.-**Comment ça je ne sais pas ce que je veux ? Parce que toi oui peut-être ? **Il ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche sans pour autant qu'aucun son n'en sortent. Puis il se passe une main dans les cheveux.

-**Pourquoi c'est toujours compliqué avec toi ? **

**-Compliqué ? Non mais attends ! N'inverse pas les rôles ! Je te signale que c'est toi depuis le début qui te comporte comme le pire des abrutis alors ne vient pas me dire que je suis compliquée. **Je m'énerve à mon tour alors que je m'approche de lui.

-**Ouais peut-être, mais il n'y a pas dix secondes j'étais sur le point de t'embrasser pour te montrer que je voulais que ça s'arrange entre nous. **Répond-il énervé lui aussi, en s'approchant. Son torse touche ma poitrine, des décharges électriques nous envahissent.

-**M'embrasser pour arranger les choses ? Non mais tu délires ? Les seuls choses qui pourraient nous faire nous entendre ce serait peut-être déjà de parler et d'apprendre à se connaître avant de se sauter dessus tu ne crois pas ? **Ma bouche est à quelques centimètres de son visage et son souffle se mêle au mien. Sa main se lève brusquement et se place sur l'arrière de mon crâne. Il écrase sa bouche contre la mienne alors que je me laisse happer par ses lèvres. C'est tellement bon de l'avoir si près de moi. Sa langue frotte contre mes lèvres, et c'est sans aucune hésitation que je lui laisse l'entrer. Il approfondit le baiser alors que mes mains remontent sur son cou. Je fourrage dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il grogne de plaisir, me faisant gémir à mon tour.

Bien trop vite, il se sépare de ma bouche mais pose son front contre le mien.-**Apprendre à se connaître ? Je suis d'accord... Si c'est vraiment ce qu'il faut faire pour pouvoir nous entendre. **Me dit-il le souffle court et les yeux fermés. Sa main sur ma tête glisse sur mon cou alors qu'il s'éloigne de moi et rouvre les yeux. Son vert profond m'appelle une nouvelle fois alors que je reste statufiée à le regarder dans toute la splendeur de la nuit.

-**On se voit demain au bureau... Bella... **finit-il tout en reculant, son sourire en coin accroché au visage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à cet instant, je vois passé une lueur de défi dans ses yeux. Je sais qu'il va s'amuser de la situation. En lui refusant le premier baiser, je voulais le faire languir, le faire me désirer. Mais finalement, en voyant sa démarche assurée et féline s'éclipser dans la nuit, je me dis que ça n'est pas forcément une bonne idée.

Je sens que je vais en baver... Dès demain !

* * *

**Vous avez pu constater que nous n'avons pas fait de petits commentaires ? C'était un test ! lol... Non je plaisante, on a pas eu le temps. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai écrit un petit OS pour le concours lovelemon.*rougie* **

**J'aimerai en faire une suite, mais j'ai besoin de plus d'avis. Si certaines ne savent pas quoi lire, aller y jeter un oeil... "The wild boarding school" vous attend ;) juste pour vous inciter, voici le résumé, à vous de voir !**

**"Bella va être envoyé dans un pensionna, elle va alors rencontrer Edward... Il va se passer des choses bizarres et elle va en découvrir beaucoup sur elle... Et sur sa sexualité !" **

**Encore merci à tout le monde. Je me lève et je vous applaudie haut et fort du fond de mon lit ! **

**Je vous aime...**

**à un futur proche... Bisous R&L**


	17. Chapter 16, mauvais départ !

**Hello ! **

**Bon aller ! Je suis déjà bien en retard je crois. Je sais que j'ai pas fini de répondre aux reviews, mais j'ai préféré vous donner le chapitre à la place... Vous me pardonnez ? **

**J'embrasse tout le monde, les anonymes, les non anonymes, mes Volturi&Rob, ma Rhea d'amour. Enfin tout le monde. **

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour la suite ! Sans faute cette fois-ci ! **

**Je voulais juste signaler aussi, pour celles et ceux (qui sait ?mdr) qui ne sont pas encore au courant, le forum lovelemon-in-fic, organise un concours pour la rentrée. Les votes sont déjà ouvert et je vous conseille vivement d'aller vous donner des chaleurs en allant lire un peu les magnifiques OS postés. Pour ma part, j'en ai écrit un aussi. Le lien est dans mon profil et sachez que je suis déjà sur la suite... :) **

**Je remercie encore une fois tout le monde et je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre ! **

**A très bientôt !**

POV B

-_**Bonjour New-York, ici Yorkie morning, votre animateur préféré. Le soleil est beau, les oiseaux chantent, il est 6h30 du matin et c'est l'heure du réveil pour les trois quarts des américains qui m'écoutent en cette si belle journée... Aller gros flemmard, la vie est trop courte pour qu'on la passe au lit ! **_J'écrasais ma main sur ce foutu réveil et tirais sur la couette jusqu'au dessus de mon visage. Je n'avais pas envie de me lever. Ma nuit fut courte et mouvementée.

Je dus passer une bonne partie de la nuit à penser à Edward, à tous les moments passés ensemble depuis notre rencontre. Et aussi à tout ce qui pourrait se passer suite à la soirée d'hier soir. Je me posais beaucoup de questions et j'avouais que je n'avais pas les réponses. Etait-ce parce que que j'étais anxieuse ? Etais-je excitée ? Avais-je réellement envie de tout ça ? Je n'en savais rien. J'essayais de trouver des réponses mais n'arrivais pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il se passait avec ce type. Edward était l'homme le plus déstabilisant que j'avais jamais rencontré. Il arrivait à me faire oublier mon propre prénom rien qu'en me regardant et j'avais toujours cette impression que mon corps était inexplicablement attiré par lui. C'était plus fort que moi. Mes sens étaient enivrés et mon esprit ne ressentait que sa présence. Toutes les fibres de ma chair ne faisaient que l'appeler. J'avais besoin de lui, j'avais besoin de l'avoir près de moi, de le toucher... Mais une chose persistait. Cette fois nous allions faire les choses à ma façon. Le sexe ne devait pas venir s'interposer dans notre relation jusqu'au moment où je pourrais retrouver un minimum de confiance en lui. J'avais besoin de le connaître et de comprendre jusqu'où notre relation pouvait aller.

Je me levai finalement et m'avançai la tête encore endormie vers ma salle de bain. J'enlevai ma nuisette, la faisant glisser sur mon corps, puis entrai dans ma douche. Ma main encore tremblante mit en route l'eau.-**Oh putain elle est gelée ! **Point positif, cela avait au moins le mérite de me rafraichir les idées. Je n'avais malheureusement pas passé toute ma nuit à penser à ma relation avec Edward, si tentait qu'il pourrait y en avoir une. Pour être honnête, comme je venais de le dire, mon corps ne faisait qu'appeler le sien et j'imaginais encore toutes ces choses qu'il me faisait ressentir. C'était tellement fort, tellement différent. Il Je devais vraiment me ressaisir. Je ne devais plus me laisser emporter par le charme de mon partenaire de travail et je devais.. Enfin, je ne savais plus. On verrait !

Je sortis finalement de la douche, trempée et frigorifiée. J'attrapai une serviette et commençai à me sécher mais à chaque passage de la serviette sur certaines zones, des flashs de mes rêves me revenaient et mon corps s'enflammait une nouvelle fois. J'avais ses mains partout. Elles passaient sur mes épaules, comme l'éponge de la serviette à cet instant. Elles s'égaraient le long de mon dos jusqu'à atteindre le galbe de mes fesses. Ses gestes étaient fluides et terriblement envoutants. J'avais des frissons partout comme maintenant.-**Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Edward... **Chuchotai-je pour moi même alors que je fermais les yeux.

-**Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire. **Je relevai brusquement les yeux vers lui. Il était là, devant moi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son flan droit appuyé sur la chambranle de la salle de bain avec son magnifique sourire en coin.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Je restais bloquée, la serviette à la main, la bouche ouverte et le regard surpris. Il sourit toujours plus alors que son regard descendait sur mon corps complètement nu. Soudain je réalisais et m'entourais rapidement de la serviette. Il comprit son intrusion et fronça les sourcils alors que son corps s'approchait du mien.

-**Je... Excuse-moi Bella. **Il se tourna brusquement, me montrant l'incroyable carrure de son dos, le galbe de ses fesses divinement mises en valeur dans son costume noir.-**J'ai frappé mais tu m'as pas... Et la porte était ouverte donc...**

**-Donc tu es entré ? ! **Répondis-je sèchement alors que je recommençais à me sécher rapidement.-**Surtout ne te gêne pas ! **J'entendis un léger ricanement puis il se passa une main distraite dans les cheveux les décoiffant d'avantage.-**Entrer dans ma salle de bain alors que... **

**-Je savais que je ne verrais rien que je n'ai déjà vu Bella. **Répliqua-t-il en me coupant la parole et en se retournant subitement vers moi. –**Excuse-moi...** Ses yeux étaient assombris alors que sa mâchoire était contractée. Il s'avança vers moi lentement, ses yeux me parcourant du regard alors que j'en oubliais ma colère.-**Laisse-moi faire... **Me dit-il en prenant doucement la serviette dans la main. Il se plaça derrière moi tandis que je ne bougeais pas d'un centimètre. Je sentis son torse contre mon dos nu et sa respiration dans ma nuque. Il commença à me sécher, plaçant la serviette sur mon dos. Ses doigts glissèrent en même temps me rappelant mon rêve de la nuit alors que mes yeux se fermaient. Pourquoi je ne bougeais pas ? Des frissons me gagnaient. J'étais à nouveau envoutée et je me sentais encore perdre tous mes moyens. J'avais terriblement chaud. Je sentais ses cheveux toucher mon cou, je sentais ses lèvres dans ma nuque.

-**Que fais-tu ? **Ma voix était fébrile et basse. Il continua de passer la serviette sur mes fesses puis contourna mes hanches pour la poser sur mon ventre alors que sa bouche s'approchait de mon oreille.

-**Je te montre qui je suis Bella. Tu voulais apprendre à me connaître. Alors, **Sa main se posa sur ma hanche tandis que l'autre tenait toujours la serviette qu'il s'appliquait à mettre sur mon corps.-**Laisse-moi te montrer qui je suis. **Ses lèvres touchèrent mon cou, sa langue suçota ma clavicule.-**Tu risquerais d'être surprise. **Souffla-t-il sur ma peau. Je lâchai prise, trop envoutée par son attitude, trop ensorcelée par la gravité de la voix, trop perdue dans les émotions. Je posai ma tête sur son torse alors que je soupirais de plaisir. Il me donnait encore de légers baisers dans le cou. Sa main libéra la serviette puis il s'éloigna de moi. J'eus soudainement froid...

Il passa devant moi et s'approcha de la porte. Il me sourit alors que sa main se posa sur l'encadrement.-**On se retrouve dans le salon... Je t'attends... **Finit-il en me regardant avec gourmandise, bien que son sourire moqueur ne le quitte pas. Puis il disparut, me laissant là, dans la salle de bain, complètement frustrée et en... colère.

Je me passai une main nerveuse dans les cheveux; tentai de reprendre un peu de contenance et réalisai ce qui venait de se passer. Merde ! Il n'avait pas fini de jouer avec moi ! Le salaud !

Je tapai du pied sur le sol, énervée de mettre encore laisser faire et tapai sur le bord du lavabo de rage.-**Aïe putain ! Ça fait mal cette connerie ! **Crachai-je en me tenant le poignet.

Je récupérais la serviette, la posais sur le bord du lavabo puis allais dans ma chambre. Je sortis mon tailleur, me passai ma crème de jour sur le corps rapidement, puis enfilai mes sous-vêtements. Je pris un minimum de temps pour calmer ma colère et lui montrer que ce qu'il venait de me faire ne m'avait pas atteint, bien que ce n'était en rien le cas. J'étais foutrement excitée et définitivement frustrée. Mais il ne devait pas le savoir. Appelez ça de la fierté ou quoique ce soit, ça m'était égal ! Il ne m'aurait pas si facilement.

Ma chemise fermée, je la rentrai dans ma jupe haute droite et enfilai ma veste par dessus. Elle était assez cintrée et c'était vrai qu'elle faisait ressortir ma poitrine, mais tant mieux dans un sens. Si je pouvais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce alors j'aurais tout gagné. C'était une partie qui pouvait se jouer à deux !

Je me plaçai à l'intérieur de mes talons, relevai mes cheveux dans une queue haute, me maquillai légèrement, puis sortis finalement de la chambre essoufflée.

-**Enfin prête ? **Edward était assis sur le rebord du canapé. Il avait toujours ce sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il me regardait des pieds à la tête. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur mes seins tandis qu'il perdait son sourire. Cette fois ce furent mes lèvres qui se levèrent. Je me dirigeai dans la cuisine sans plus d'attention sur lui et mis ma machine à expresso en marche. J'entendis ses pas me suivre, puis une chaise bougea. Je ne me retournai pas et continuai de fixer l'appareil devant moi.-**Alors c'est tout ? Tu ne vas pas t'énerver ? Me crier dessus ? Où même me mettre à la porte ? **

Je pris ma tasse de café, la porta à mes lèvres et enfin me retournai. Il avait les sourcils froncés tandis qu'il me regardait sans bouger.-**Qu'est-ce que tu veux Edward ? Tu veux une nouvelle fois qu'on se dispute ? Tu veux que nous reprenions notre petite relation comme elle l'était avant hier soir ? **Il ne répondit pas tandis que je le contournai pour me diriger vers le salon et prendre les dossiers sur mon bureau.

-**J'ai pas dit... Enfin, je...**

**-Et bien non ! Hors de question ! **Je lui refis face, les mains sur les hanches alors qu'il se levait à son tour et qu'il s'avançait vers moi.

-**Qu'attends-tu de moi Bella ? **J'entendis à sa voix qu'il est déstabilisé. J'entendis à son ton qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire et que ça lui faisait peur. Je me doutais qu'il allait jouer les provocateurs pour fuir ce truc entre nous, parce qu'Edward Cullen avait tout simplement peur des relations pour une simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en avait jamais eu. Mais ça je ne l'avais pas compris qu'avant hier et c'était devenu comme une évidence...

-**Qu'est-ce que j'attends de toi Edward ? **Je m'approchai et plaçai ma bouche à quelques centimètres de son visage.-**J'attends de toi la vérité... J'ai entraperçu le vrai Edward, celui qui s'investit dans ce qu'il aime, celui qui protège sa famille et les personnes qu'il aime... Je sais que tu es différent du gros con pour lequel tu te fais passer et crois moi quand je dis que je vais percer cette carapace ridicule et inutile. **Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce alors que je m'approchais encore de lui et que ma poitrine touchait son torse. Mes mains étaient toujours sur mes hanches et ma voix était régulière et froide. Je tentais de ne pas me trahir et continuais de lui parler, très près du visage.-**On peut être deux à jouer Edward... **Ses yeux se fermèrent, sa respiration s'accéléra. Je souris fière de l'effet que j'avais sur lui et m'éloigne une nouvelle fois.-**On peut y aller maintenant. **Lui dis-je toujours aussi sûre de moi.

Lorsque je pris mes affaires, enfilai mon manteau et attrapai mes clés, il était encore à sa place.-**Edward ! **Insistai-je alors que j'ouvrais la porte.

Lorsqu'il me rejoignit, il se posa à mes côtés sans un regard pour moi. Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? Est-ce qu'Edward Cullen serait en colère ? Il mit ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'il se posait sur le mur, son dos appuyé contre ce dernier. Je le regardais tandis que lui fixait un point dans le vide. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Il était tellement beau et... Merde ! Je n'allais pas commencer ! Je secouai la tête pour me ressaisir.

-**Au fait, pourquoi être venu me chercher ce matin ? **Évidemment, je lui posai ma question en évitant soigneusement de le regarder et en fermant ma porte à clé. Il me regarda, puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors que je lui faisais finalement face.

-**Je ne voulais pas que tu sois en retard. **Répondit-il en gardant ses mains dans les poches. Son sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent installé sur le visage. Bien sûr ! Comme si j'allais gober cela !

-**Bien sûr Cullen ! Venir me chercher une heure à l'avance était vraiment nécessaire ? **M'agaçai-je alors que j'avançai vers l'ascenseur. J'appuyai sur le bouton sans lui prêter attention et attendis patiemment que la cabine arrive.

-**J'avais envie de te voir... **Souffla-t-il. Ces mots étaient si faibles que je crus avoir rêvé. Je me tournai vers lui et le regardai surprise. Il continuait de regarder droit devant lui alors que je soufflais d'énervement. Ne pas montrer que cela t'atteint, c'est tout ce que tu as à faire Bella ! Oui je sais ! Ha oui ? Alors arrête de le mater de cette façon putain !

Je revins brutalement à la réalité lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Oups ! Ne me dis pas que je viens de le dévisager pendant tout ce temps ? Si ? Au vu de son sourire je dirais que oui.

Je grimaçais puis finis par le suivre dans l'endroit confiné. Il se plaça dans le fond de la cabine alors que je me plaçais devant, le regard braqué sur les chiffres qui diminuaient à mesure que l'on descendait les étages.

Tout semblait lent, terriblement lent. J'entendais presque sa respiration alors que je resserrai ma prise sur mon sac. Ne te retourne pas, ne te retourne pas.

Soudain, je sentis son torse contre mon dos. Son nez s'approcha de mon cou alors que je l'entendais humer mon odeur. Je pouvais imaginer jusqu'au sourire qui devait le gagner. Je pouvais m'imaginer ses yeux fermés et son pouls rapide. Il se délectait de mon arôme alors que j'étais incapable de retenir ce foutu gémissement. Une de ses mains se plaça sur ma hanche.

-**Tu te souviens de tout ce qu'on a pu faire dans un ascenseur. Bella... **Ce n'était pas une question, ce n'était qu'une foutue affirmation. Des flashs des moments avec lui revenaient par vague abondante, humidifiant d'avantage ma petite culotte. Je réprimai néanmoins un nouveau gémissement et tentai par tous les moyens de reprendre le contrôle. J'avais dit que j'allais être forte et lui résister. C'était ce que j'allais faire. Je serrai brusquement les poings et me retournai vers lui, le regard noir et la mâchoire serrée.

-**Je me souviens surtout de chacun de tes rejets... Edward... **Ma réplique était acide et mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines. Je me souvenais de tous ces moments où il s'était servi de moi pour assouvir son espèce de petite vengeance. Bizarrement, j'avais l'impression que la soirée d'hier soir n'était qu'un rêve et qu'Edward Cullen était le pire des idiots. Pourtant, la lueur de douleur que je voyais passer dans ses yeux me confirmait que non. Il me regardait, reprenant son masque dur et froid alors que le ding annonçant l'ouverture des portes retentit. Je soutins son regard, puis toujours aussi froide, je sortis de cet endroit maudit et me dépêchai de rejoindre ma voiture... Ma voiture ? Comment était-elle arrivée là ? C'était Edward qui m'avait ramené hier soir...

-**Où vas-tu ? **D'ailleurs ce dernier, venait de m'attraper le bras. Il me tourna vers lui me permettant de voir son regard surpris et frustré tandis qu'il attendait sa main encore brulante sur mon corps. La colère grouillait toujours en moi alors que je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui céder si facilement.

-**Je prends ma voiture. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chauffeur. **Je le toisais, puis me détachais de sa poigne.-**Encore moins si c'est toi ! **Ma voix s'était brusquement radoucie à ses dernières paroles. Il continua de me fixer sans réellement comprendre ma réaction. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux puis se dirigea finalement vers sa voiture. Non sans un dernier regard pour moi.

Je fermai les yeux une seconde et soufflai à nouveau. J'attrapai mes clés de voiture et m'y dirigeai comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses. Je m'assis sur mon siège, puis me penchai en avant, jusqu'à ce que ma tête tape une première fois contre ce dernier. Je recommençai encore, répétant ce mot incessant « Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! »

Sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris mon trop plein d'énervement. Etait-ce la frustration, ou simplement cette envie d'avoir Edward à mes côtés ? Parce que oui, je voulais Edward dans ma vie. Je voulais apprendre à le connaître, je voulais qu'on prenne notre temps et qu'on commence un semblant de relation. Mais ce matin, en voyant son comportement, j'avais tout de suite compris qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes intentions. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas exactement. Il m'avait bien expliqué qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il réagissait de cette façon ? Ou bien c'était peut-être juste nos caractères qui semblaient incompatibles. Je n'aimais pas la dernière raison. Je recommençai à me frapper le front contre le volant jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit strident retentisse et que la voiture d'Edward passe à mes côtés. Il s'arrêta puis descendit la fenêtre côté passager pour pouvoir me parler. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il m'indiqua d'en faire autant. Je finis par réagir et le regardai attendant une réaction de sa part.

-**Monte avec moi s'il te plait... **Me souffla-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexions. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n'osais pas le regarder et je me concentrais sur ce petit défaut au niveau de mon volant. Ma lèvre inférieure était emprisonnée par mes dents alors que je réfléchissais encore et toujours aux conséquences. Je savais que si je montais dans cette voiture, son odeur serait partout... Malheureusement pour moi, j'étais tout bonnement incapable de résister à son odeur. Hors, je m'étais promis de ne pas lui donner satisfaction. -**Bella ! **Insista-t-il devant mon silence.

Je relevai les yeux vers son visage et croisai son regard étrange. Il semblait contrarié.-**Monte s'il te plait. **Un petit sourire apparut au coin de mes lèvres alors que je m'approchais du bord de ma fenêtre.

-**A une condition... **Je lui souris toujours tandis qu'il me jaugeait du regard.

-**Très bien... Laquelle ? **J'avais presque l'impression qu'il appréhendait ce que j'allais lui demander et j'avais la sensation de faire une énorme connerie mais qu'importe. Je voulais faire évoluer les choses entre nous, alors je me lançais...

-**Tu viens diner avec moi ce soir. **Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois alors que son regard s'encrait dans le mien.

-**Je t'invite. **Je secouai la tête.

-**Je t'invite. Je décide du lieu, de l'heure et je paye l'addition. Tu n'as pas le choix ! **Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, alors qu'il cherchait une solution à son dilemme. J'entrevoyais bien son côté macho ressortir. Le temps des hommes qui payaient constamment l'addition était totalement révolue. Et puis, je voulais contrôler cette soirée et percer cette foutue carapace qu'il se tuait à entretenir.

-**Hors de question ! **Sa voix claqua. Je le regardai surprise puis toujours de ma place je lui posai la première question qui me passait par la tête.

-**Pourquoi ? **Il secoua la tête puis reporta son attention devant lui.-**Ne me dis pas que c'est par pur principe. Franchement, ça serait ridicule. On est plus au moyen âge, il faut évoluer avec son temps. **Ris-je, tout en plaçant ma ceinture. Je décidais de le pousser encore un peu plus.-**Bon et bien, puisque tu ne veux pas, on se retrouve au bureau ! **J'enclenchai le moteur et passai la première.

-**Non Bella... Je... **Je reportais mon attention sur lui et laissais enfin un sourire franc et direct me gagner.-**D'accord, j'accepte. **Il se pinça une nouvelle fois l'arrête du nez, et je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de trouver cette petite habitude sexy à souhait. Je me raclai la gorge, m'obligeant ainsi à arrêter de fantasmer, et sortis finalement de la voiture. Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi c'était si important de m'amener au travail. Je ne comprendrais décidément pas tout aux réactions de mon cher coéquipier.

Ma main se posa sur la poignée, puis je montai dans la voiture. Comme je le pensais son odeur était partout et mon trouble de ce matin refit surface. Ok… Edward va falloir que tu me fasses la conversation sinon je ne jure plus de rien. Pourtant, et malgré mes pensées qui divaguaient de plus en plus, il ne dit rien. Son regard était rivé sur la route devant lui et ses mains accrochées à son volant. Il semblait tellement pris dans ses pensées...

-**A quoi tu penses ? **Sa voix claqua et me fit presque sursauter. Je le regardais surprise puis secouai la tête. C'était ma question à la base...

-**Je... J'allais te poser la même question en réalité... **Soufflai-je troublée. Il reporta son attention sur moi et me sourit.

-**Je réponds si tu réponds... **A quoi jouait-il ? Vraiment, je n'arrivais pas à le suivre. Toujours à jouer le chaud et le froid. J'avais la tête qui tournait tellement son comportement m'échappait.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? **Je le dévisageai tandis qu'il semblait impassible. Puis un sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il reportait son attention sur la route.**-Tu es tellement bizarre Edward Cullen ! **Je répliquai tout en reportant moi aussi mon attention sur le paysage extérieur.

-**Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. **Continua-t-il, ce stupide sourire accroché aux lèvres. Je souris à mon tour et secouai la tête alors que je ne détournais pas mes yeux de la route.

-**Toi non plus il me semble... **Ma voix n'était qu'un souffle et je ne bougeais pas mon regard de ce feu devant nous. Je l'entendis rire légèrement et tentai tant bien que mal d'oublier l'effet que son ténor me faisait.

…

POVE.

Putain ! Je suis un gros con ! Comment j'arrive à être aussi nerveux en sa présence ? Je fais tout de travers depuis que j'ai eu cette idée complètement absurde d'aller la chercher chez elle. Pourtant hier soir, j'avais de nouvelles résolutions en tête. Je voulais Isabella Swan dans ma vie. Et malgré tout ce que je peux penser, chaque fois, tout part de travers.

Hier soir...

Mon sourire ne me quittait plus alors que je m'éloignais d'elle. Bella restait planter sur le porche de son immeuble. Elle semblait heureuse malgré ce sourire figé sur son visage. Je savais qu'avec ma dernière réplique elle se doutait que je n'en avais pas fini avec elle. Mais elle ne se soupçonnait certainement pas qu'à quel point cela était vrai. Je voulais conquérir le cœur d'Isabella Swan. Mais je ne pensais pas que la route allait être si difficile. Bella était sur ses réserves. Elle s'était reculée lorsque j'avais voulu l'embrasser. Elle voulait prendre son temps, ce que je pouvais facilement comprendre, mais j'avouais qu'à cet instant, je l'avais pris comme un rejet. Et malgré mon espèce de détachement lorsque je l'avais quitté, j'étais affecté par tout cela. Peut-être qu'après tout ce que je lui avais dit, elle ne voulait plus de moi ?

Je montais finalement dans ma voiture, non sans un dernier regard dans sa direction. Elle avait les yeux levés vers le ciel. Sa robe volait légèrement au gré du vent et ses yeux semblaient pétiller comme les étoiles de ce soir. Est-ce que je la trouvais belle ? Oui. Je crois même que c'était plus que cela. Non seulement elle était magnifique mais en plus, elle m'avait littéralement envouté. Je n'étais pas sûr d'être quelqu'un d'assez bien pour cette femme formidable et je commençais à me poser beaucoup de questions. C'était son regard qui m'avait fait tout oublier. Elle avait reporté son regard vers moi et elle avait sourit. Sa main s'était levée jusqu'à son visage et elle m'avait alors fait un petit signe de main pour me dire au revoir. Puis elle était entrée dans le hall de son immeuble, disparaissant de ma vue...

Soufflant pour me donner du courage, j'avais fini par démarrer la voiture et avais pris la route pour rentrer chez moi. Mais je m'étais souvenu de la voiture de Bella encore garée devant chez James. Je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que j'aille la chercher. Bien que le fait d'y aller me répugner, je préférais le faire plutôt que ce soit elle. J'avais entrevu l'effet qu'elle produisait sur James et je n'étais pas réellement rassuré. Jaloux ? Oui c'était certain, parce qu'un James tombant amoureux d'une fille était tout sauf une bonne chose... Et... Je ne le permettrais pas.

Je me rappelais toutes les choses qui s'étaient produites dans la soirée. J'avais rassemblé un maximum d'informations lors de cette soirée. Est-ce que Bella avait apprécié la présence de James ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait essayer quelque chose avec lui ? Je me posais encore toutes ces questions. Pourquoi ? Le simple fait qu'elle m'ait dit qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec lui n'était aucunement une démonstration d'affection envers moi. Si James ne représentait réellement rien pour Bella, pourquoi avoir accepté ce rendez-vous ce soir ?

A cause de toi triple andouille !

Pourquoi ce serait à cause de moi ? Après que l'on ait fait l'amour dans ces toilettes, c'était une nouvelle fois elle qui m'avait repoussé. Je conçois que ce n'était pas le lieu le plus romantique pour le faire, mais de là à s'éloigner subitement et appeler James pour ce foutu diner ! Merde quoi ! Je voulais lui dire que j'étais troublé par elle. Je voulais lui avouer qu'elle me mettait chaque fois dans tous mes états et que... Que j'avais besoin d'elle. Mais elle avait fuit, m'avait repoussé. Si ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de me montrer qu'elle tenait à James, alors je ne comprenais vraiment rien à la psychologie des femmes !

J'avais fini par secouer la tête, tentant d'ignorer les différentes voix et émotions qui se succédaient en moi. Certaines me rassuraient quand à mon avenir avec Bella, d'autres me tourmentaient en me montrant que James était un adversaire redoutable. C'était le pire rival que je pouvais avoir, parce qu'il était non seulement celui qui m'avait tout appris mais aussi parce qu'il connaissait Bella mieux que moi. Il était devenu son ami. J'étais sur d'ailleurs qu'il devait avoir des idées derrière la tête à accepter toutes ses choses avec Jessica. J'avais essayé de ne rien montrer devant Bella pendant son récit, mais dès lors qu'elle m'avait raconté la réaction de James face à ses actions, j'avais compris que je n'étais pas le seul à être tombé sous le charme de la belle brune.

…

La voiture de Bella était juste devant moi. Je garais la mienne puis sortis de mon espace confiné. J'avançais avec prudence vers sa camionnette, cherchant ses clés dans les poches arrière de mon jean. Je les avais prises dans son sac, lorsque je lui avais proposé de la ramener.

-**Espèce de gros con tout est de ta faute ! **J'eus juste le temps de me retourner et d'esquiver le coup de James. Son poing s'écrasa sur la portière.-**Aïe ! Putain de merde ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! **Sa mâchoire était crispée et son visage tout rouge. Il me regardait de ses yeux froids et colériques. J'aurais presque pu avoir peur, mais c'était tellement jubilatoire de le voir souffrir de la sorte que je n'avais pas pu empêcher le sourire de s'installer sur mes lèvres.-**En plus ça te fait rire connard ! **Continua-t-il en se tenant la main.

-**Tu t'es fait mal tout seul je te signale ! **Répliquai-je plus sérieux. Il se reprit finalement et me toisa de toute sa hauteur, même s'il n'était pas plus grand que moi. Je soutins son regard et lui montrai bien que je n'avais pas peur de lui. Mon poing me démangeait une nouvelle fois alors qu'il se mesurait apparemment à ma personne. Ses narines semblaient se dilater à chacune de ses respirations. Son corps était comme pris de tremblements alors que je ne pouvais réprimer un nouveau sourire.

-**Si tu crois que tu l'auras si facilement tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. **Il s'approcha de moi et frappa son doigt contre mon torse. Je regardais ce dernier avec l'envie effroyable de lui mettre dans le cul, mais me retenais de justesse lorsque son haleine empestant l'alcool se fit plus forte. Mes yeux remontèrent vers son visage crispé me laissant apprécier la fureur qui l'habitait à cet instant.-**T'es qu'un minable Edward. T'as toujours été un minable et tu le resteras à jamais. Isabella ne voudra jamais d'un looser comme toi, peu importe ce que t'as pu lui raconter ! **

**-Je ne lui ai dit que la vérité James. **Crachai-je cette fois en montant la voix. Il avait touché un point sensible. Malgré toutes les filles que j'avais pu avoir depuis que je le connaissais, une seule avait réussi à tout chambouler.

-**Oh mais il semblerait que notre petit Eddy soit en colère soudainement ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as peur qu'elle te file sous les doigts en se rendant compte que t'es qu'un minable ? **Finit-il le sourire en coin. J'avais envie de lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Je voulais lui montrer ce que le minable était capable de faire mais je n'eus le temps de rien car sa phrase me prit au dépourvu.-**Elle sera à moi. Peu importe ce que tu pourras tenter, Isabella sera à moi ! **Mon poing se serra brusquement alors que je le remontai et l'abattit subitement sur sa joue. Il ne s'y attendait encore une fois pas, et le coup sembla lui être fatal. Il chancela en arrière alors que la marque de mon cou commençait à apparaître sur sa pommette.

-**Elle n'est à personne t'as compris ? **Ma voix était froide alors que je le pointais du doigt.-**Tu l'approches et je te tue ! **Continuai-je de plus en plus menaçant. J'étais fou de rage. Comment osait-il s'approprier l'amour de Bella de cette façon ? Cette femme n'appartenait à personne et je ne permettrais aucun homme et surtout pas James de lui faire quoique ce soit.

Qui essaies-tu de convaincre ? Tu sais bien que tu voudrais qu'Isabella t'appartienne à toi et ça te bouffe de savoir que ce pourrait être lui qui l'ait et pas toi !

Oh ta gueule toi ! !

Je bouillonnais non seulement contre mes pensées mais aussi contre l'impuissance de la situation. J'avais vu Bella s'éloigner de moi tout à l'heure lorsque j'avais voulu l'embrasser. Qu'est-ce qui me disait qu'elle ne retournerait pas vers James ? J'étais en rogne, contre moi, contre lui, et surtout contre elle. Parce qu'elle attisait toutes ces choses chez la gente masculine. Je savais que j'étais jaloux, mais voir déjà la moitié de la population masculine de l'entreprise lui tournait autour était déjà beaucoup. Le coup de Mike était encore pire, mais là... James qui entrait dans l'équation.. J'avais franchement peur de la perdre. Surtout que... J'étais novice dans les sentiments et les relations amoureuses.

-**Tu auras beau essayer de me frapper autant que tu veux Edward... Isabella sera à moi quoique tu fasses. Et tu le sais.. C'est pour ça que tu es autant en colère. Elle va une nouvelle fois t'échapper. **Il s'était de nouveau approché et recommençait à me provoquer. Le coup que je lui avais porté au visage n'avait apparemment pas suffit à le calmer, ou alors l'avait un peu trop atteint au contraire. Son cerveau devait être trop encombré pour qu'il réagisse de la bonne façon.-**Dis moi, qu'est-ce que ça fait de retrouver la femme que tu aimes -parce que c'est ça non ? Tu es amoureux d'Isabella, n'est-ce pas ?- Fourrant sa langue dans celle de ton ancien meilleur ami ? **Il s'amusait de la situation. Ma fureur prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur alors que je me retenais. C'était ce qu'il attendait. Il voulait me pousser à bout pour se servir de cela par la suite. Mais je tins bon. Je m'approchai de lui, mon torse contre le sien et le toisai du plus profond dégout qu'il m'inspirait.

-**Tu peux dire ce que tu veux. Bella est assez grande pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Et crois moi que la prochaine langue que je verrai dans sa bouche sera la mienne. **Je parlais froidement, ne lui montrant aucunement qu'il m'avait atteint.-**Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un ancien ami à elle alors que je suis son collègue de travail, que je la vois tous les jours et qu'en plus, c'est moi qui est les clés pour ramener sa voiture chez elle. Pourquoi ? Oh tout simplement parce qu'elle est partie de votre petit dîner aux chandelles pour venir avec moi. Et rien que moi. Alors pense tout ce que tu veux James. Bella est une femme intelligente, elle ne se laissera certainement pas avoir par un type comme toi. **Il souriait. Il souriait de son putain de sourire en coin tandis que je me retenais de lui faire ravaler sa fierté. Je me reculai et déverrouillai la voiture à l'aide des clés. Il restait à sa place et me regardait faire toujours avec ce sourire. -**Ah au fait, commence déjà par arrêter de l'appeler Isabella. Si tu la connaissais si bien que tu sembles le prétendre, tu saurais qu'elle déteste son prénom en entier. **Il semblait réfléchir tandis que je vis une lueur d'incertitude passer dans ses yeux. Je décidais d'en profiter.-**Mais tu dois certainement savoir qu'elle préfère mille fois qu'on l'appelle bébé comme le font tous ses amis n'est-ce pas ? **Il réfléchissait encore. Je sentais qu'il essayait de se souvenir d'un moment où une de ses amies l'appelaient comme ça. Pourtant, il ne pouvait en trouver vu que Bella ne supportait pas ce surnom. J'avais eu l'occasion de le voir lorsqu'elle était sortie avec Mike et au vue de la grimace qu'elle avait affiché face à ce surnom, je me doutais qu'elle ne devait pas l'apprécier. Il fallait bien que je gagne un peu de temps... Juste au cas où...

Je ne lui dis rien de plus, démarrais et partis avec la voiture de Bella. L'odeur dans cette dernière était plus que présente dans la voiture, et cela me calma rapidement. Je revoyais son sourire et sa douceur. Malgré l'assurance dont j'avais fais preuve devant James, je me souvenais encore de la fois où je l'avais retrouvée dans ses bras sur le bord de ses lavabos. Bien qu'il ne se fut rien passé ensuite, j'avais toujours cette vision d'eux en tête et cela me mettait hors de moi.

Soudain, je fis demi-tour et retournais brusquement vers ma voiture. J'arrivais juste à temps. James avait une batte à la main et allait frapper son premier coup sur le pare-brise. Je stoppai la voiture à quelques centimètres de son corps, le faisant trembler de peur. Je sortis rapidement, laissant la portière ouverte et l'attrapai par le col. Toute ma colère remonta alors que j'entendais le bruit de la batte tomber sur le sol.-**T'allais faire quoi là ? T'allais faire quoi ? **Hurlai-je, resserrant ma prise sur son col. Il blanchissait à mesure qu'il mesurait la puissance de ma colère. J'avais trop contenu ma fureur pour rester impassible.-**Qu'est-ce que tu as contre moi hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? **

-**Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? **Il sembla reprendre soudainement contenance. Ses mains attrapèrent les miennes pour les retirer de son col alors qu'il s'éloignait de moi.-**J'ai que Bella me plait aussi ! On est deux à aimer la même femme alors tu me lâches ok ? **Il hurlait dans la rue tandis que j'essayais d'assimiler les choses. On ne pouvait pas se battre pour la même femme. C'était impossible. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit sous son charme à elle ? Putain ! Je ne voulais pas cela.

-**Il y a une grande différence entre aimer et désirer une femme James ! **Hurlai-je à mon tour, essayant par tous les moyens de trouver un échappatoire. -**Bella ne sera jamais tienne, quoique tu fasses ! **Continuai-je toujours aussi fortement.

-**Cela suffit tous les deux ! Ça commence à bien faire vos conneries ! **Je me retournai brusquement vers ma sœur qui venait de se manifester. J'étais plus que surpris de la voir ici et je savais pas réellement quoi dire.

-**Alice ? Que fais-tu ici ? **

-**Qu'est-ce que tu veux la naine ! **Cracha James par dessus mes paroles.

-**Retiens tes paroles espèces de chien ! **

**-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la naine ! Connard ! **Ma sœur et moi nous exprimâmes en même temps alors que James secouait la tête de droite à gauche tout en se reculant.

-**Vous êtes tarés ! C'est cela en réalité, vous êtes tous tarés ! **Continua-t-il en levant les mains.

-**Vous savez quoi ? Bella sera à moi, peu importe ce que toi ou ta naine de sœur pourrait dire ! **Alice se précipita subitement sur lui en serrant les poings alors que je la rattrapais au vol. Il manquerait plus qu'elle se fasse mal. Je l'immobilisai tant bien que mal alors qu'elle se débattait dans mes bras.

-**Laisse moi Ed ! Je te jure... Je vais... Je vais le tuer… Ce gros... Con... **Elle semblait presque effrayante et je vis James blêmir alors qu'il arrivait devant sa porte. Il nous jeta un dernier coup d'œil.

-**Pff ! Vous êtes minables... **Finit-il en ouvrant la porte et en disparaissant chez lui alors que ma sœur s'énervait toujours plus dans mes bras. Après cinq bonnes minutes à lui répéter qu'il était parti et qu'elle devait se calmer, ma sœur finit par le comprendre et s'apaisa enfin.

-**Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé faire ? Je lui aurais montré qui sont les Cullen à ce... ce...**

**-C'est bon Alice. Laisse tomber ! **Je la lâchais finalement et soupirais de lassitude. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait se passer autant de chose pendant la soirée.-**Au fait, que fais-tu ici ? Et Chloé ? **

**-Je l'ai déposée chez Angela... **Elles avaient malheureusement eu l'occasion de sympathiser toutes les deux, apprenant qu'elles avaient une amie en commun. Du coup, Alice ne se gênait pas pour aller s'incruster chez Angela et vice versa.

-**Oui d'accord, mais ça n'explique pas que tu sois ICI ! **Insistai-je en me dirigeant vers la voiture de Bella.

-**Je t'ai suivi... Après que tu nous aies déposé, j'ai demandé à Angie de garder ma fille et j'ai appelé un taxi pour te suivre... Je savais que tu allais voir Bella. Et je me doutais de la tournure de la soirée. Surtout en sachant qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec James..**

**-Tu veux dire que tu te souvenais de James depuis le début... Et tu savais ce qui allait se passer... **Elle leva les yeux au ciel et passa une main sur son front.

-**Malheureusement cher frère, je te connais plus que tu ne le crois. **Finit-elle en riant. Elle se dirigea vers ma voiture.

-**Où est-ce que tu vas ? **Elle leva les épaules négligemment.

-**Je te suis avec ta voiture jusqu'à chez Bella non ? **J'acquiesçai puis lui lançai mes clés avant de m'engouffrer dans la voiture de ma belle et de démarrer.

… Fin du Flash-back...

Après cela, j'avais ramené la voiture de Bella. Je pensais être soulagé et tranquille jusqu'à chez moi, sauf que j'avais oublié ma sœur. Elle trépignait sur le siège passé lorsque j'arrivai près d'elle. Elle me regarda attentivement alors que je voyais à son regard que je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de tout lui avouer.

**-Est-ce que ça va ? **Je tournai le visage rapidement vers Bella, surpris de l'entendre me parler. Ses yeux étaient inquiets alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Je la trouvais de plus en plus belle, et étais chaque fois plus déstabilisé par sa beauté. Je soupirai et reportai mon attention sur la route.

-**Oui ça va... **Je soufflais en regardant devant moi, bien que je sentais encore son regard sur mon visage.

Je ne voulais pas l'affronter. Depuis ce matin je faisais tout de travers. Suite à ma conversation avec ma sœur, je décidais d'aller la chercher et comptais lui montrer qu'elle me plaisait réellement. Je voulais qu'elle sache que j'avais envie d'un quelque chose avec elle. Mais, j'avais tout foiré. Déjà, la surprendre dans sa salle de bain n'était pas la meilleure des entrées en matière. Je restais bloqué sur elle. J'avais tellement envie d'elle, tellement envie de la toucher, de l'avoir contre moi... Tout avait dérapé. Je savais que j'avais rien fait comme j'aurais du le faire, mais merde ! C'est elle qui me faisait faire n'importe quoi. C'est comme si j'en perdais tous mes moyens au point de ne plus savoir pourquoi et ce que je faisais réellement... Pourquoi tout ne pouvait pas être juste simple ?

Mais Bella et moi étions deux personnages bien à part. Certaine fois j'avais la sordide impression que toutes nos disputes ne venaient que du simple fait que nous ne comprenions pas ce qui nous arrivait tout simplement. J'étais souvent perdu face à cette attraction que je ressentais près d'elle. Comme à cet instant. Je n'avais qu'une envie, passer une main sur sa joue, embrasser la délicatesse de son cou, profiter du galbe léger mais pourtant tellement envoutant de sa poitrine. Tout en elle m'attirait. J'avais envie de la faire mienne chaque fois qu'elle était près de moi et souvent je n'arrivais même plus à réprimer mes pulsions. Je savais que ce n'était pas une solution, mais c'était peut-être ma façon à moi de fuir ce qui pourrait se passer entre nous. Parce que cette femme était tout ce que je désirais... Et je savais que si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il fallait, je pourrais facilement la perdre et laisser passer ma chance. James n'en resterait pas à ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Je savais qu'il allait retenter sa chance avec Bella et il fallait que j'arrive à lui montrer que j'étais là et que j'avais envie d'elle...

**-Tu as l'air tellement pris dans tes pensées... **Souffla-t-elle. Je la regardais une nouvelle fois et ne pouvais réprimer un sourire sur mon visage. Elle était tellement fascinante. Juste les mimiques qui la gagnaient à chacune de ses questions, la façon dont les rougeurs prenaient place sur ses joues, ou encore la petite étincelle qui brillaient dans ses yeux. Je voulais tellement qu'elles ne soient que pour moi...

-**Excuse-moi. **Dis-je tout en la fixant du regard. Pourquoi m'excusais-je au juste ? Pour hier, aujourd'hui ou même encore demain ? Je ne savais plus. Elle était entrée dans ma vie et elle avait tout bouleversé. Que ce soit il y a cinq ans, ou encore maintenant. Un sourire s'étalait sur mon visage au souvenir de notre « mariage ». Le hasard faisait vraiment bien les choses. C'était un pur coup de chance cette fois là. Au départ, j'avais profité de ces événements pour me venger, mais tel est pris qui croyait prendre. Je savais qu'avec ce qu'il s'était passé avec James à cette époque serait remonté à un moment ou un autre... Mais je n'aurais jamais cru si vite. Cela dit, le fait d'avoir enfin compris que j'étais amoureux d'elle me permettait enfin d'y voir plus clair et je pouvais affirmer que je ferais tout pour plaire à Isabella Swan. Même si je savais que le chemin ne serait pas facile... Surtout que les mauvaises habitudes revenaient trop vite, surtout lorsqu'elle était près de moi et qu'elle me fixait depuis cinq bonnes minutes

L'envie folle de l'avoir contre moi monta encore d'un cran alors que je resserrais ma prise sur le volant.

-**Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? **Lui dis-je doucement. Je tentais un léger regard vers elle et retenait ma respiration devant son regard assombri. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure puis laissait apparaître un sourire espiègle.

-**Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça te dérange que je te regarde ? **Dire que j'étais perdu devant son comportement serait plus que vrai. Elle semblait me provoquer alors que je soutenais son regard. Ses yeux s'encrèrent dans les miens, mes mains devinrent moites, mon cœur s'accéléra et mes yeux durent s'assombrir. Le moins que l'on puisse dire et que j'étais très réceptif à sa provocation et malgré toutes mes bonnes volontés pour lui résister, j'avouais qu'à cet instant, je serais bien tenté d'arrêter la voiture ici et maintenant et de la faire mienne.

**-Bella arrête ça. **Couinai-je en reportant brutalement mon regard sur la route. Je ne savais pas à quoi elle jouait, mais ça ne m'amusait pas du tout. Un sifflement m'échappa lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Je sentis ma virilité se lever subitement et retins un grognement en sentant sa main s'aventurer toujours plus haut sur ma cuisse.-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?... **Ma voix était rauque tandis que mon souffle s'était fait la malle.

-**Je retiens ton attention. **Finit-elle en effleurant mon sexe du bout des doigts.

-**Arrête ça... **Dis-je dans un gémissement.-**Je... Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on apprenne à ce connaître. **Réussis-je à argumenter. Elle rit légèrement alors qu'elle effleura encore une fois ma longueur qui frétillait dans mon pantalon.

-**Et je croyais que toi, tu n'attendais que ça... De me faire tienne à nouveau... **Me dit-elle langoureusement en s'approchant de mon oreille. Je retins un grognement et resserrai mes mains sur le volant.-**Mais tu as raison. **Brusquement, plus rien. Elle se rassit correctement, et regarda la route droit devant elle.-**Il vaut mieux apprendre à se connaître avant. **Finit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Je restais planté la bouche ouverte, frustré et désorienté par son attitude.

J'allais pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, mais malheureusement je me rendis bien vite compte que nous étions arrivés. Je garai la voiture sur le parking, arrêtai le moteur et me pinçai l'arrête du nez.

-**C'était quoi ça… **Lui dis-je les yeux clos.

-**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. **Répondit-elle en sortant de la voiture et en me laissant une nouvelle fois planté là. Je sortis rapidement à mon tour et me dépêchai de la rejoindre. Lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur, je m'approchai de son oreille.-**Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ma belle...** Elle venait de réveiller la mauvaise partie de mon subconscient en me provoquant de la sorte et j'étais bien décidé à la provoquer à mon tour... Toute la journée...

D'autant plus que je savais que ce soir elle m'invitait au restaurant. Bien que l'idée que ce soit elle qui m'invite et non moi, me répugnait grandement, je devais bien admettre que la perspective de passer la soirée avec elle et de lui montrer que je pouvais être quelqu'un pour elle, m'enchantait grandement.

Pris dans un élan de courage et d'envie, ma main prit la sienne et la serra gentiment, lui permettant de me rejeter. Elle fut surprise quelques secondes. Elle me regarda puis après un petit sourire, elle resserra ses doigts autour des miens alors que nous entrions dans l'immeuble.

-**C'est une blague ! **Bella parla d'une voix froide et tranchante en même temps que moi.

**-Qu'est-ce vous faites là ? **Je regardai les deux personnes face à nous et sentis ma rage monter rapidement. Mes doigts se resserrèrent autour de ceux de Bella alors qu'elle lâchait subitement ma main et la posa sur sa hanche.

On était si bien parti...

...

**Alors là ! Vous me détestez n'est-ce pas ? mdr**

**Je tiens bien évidemment à remercier ma Beta d'amour sans qui je ne serais rien du tout ! Rhea chouchounette dis bonjour ! hihi.. Elle est timide ! **

**Je vous dirai bien que vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire maintenant, mais vous êtes seuls juges de ce que vous voulez réellement faire. Review ? Pas review ? A vous de voir... **

**Gros bisous**

**Je vous aime ! **

**R&L**


	18. Chapter 17, Les boulets s'en mêlent !

Bonsoir everybody !

Bon, il est 23H10, je rentre à peine du boulot, je suis fatiguée, j'ai le maquillage qui coule et l'odeur de transpiration qui m'affecte les narrines ! Mais qu'importe ! Je vous avais promis un chapitre ce soir donc le voilà !

Alors, juste avant la lecture, réponses aux non-inscrites:

Anne, encore une fois merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ça me touche toujours autant. Bisous tout plein !

Adeline, Bien sur qu'il y a une suite ! mdr Qui sont ces deux personnes ? Je te laisse le découvrir. Merci pour ta review et ton temps. ça me fait hyper plaisir ! Bisous

...

Voilà ! Les autres, je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde ! Si j'en ai oublié désolée... Vraiment...:-(

Bon, aller je me tais. On se retrouve dans 2semaines pour la suite. Merci encore à tout le monde !

Je vous aime ! ^^

POVE.

-**Mon Eddy chou ! **Hurla Tanya en se jetant dans mes bras. Je retins ma grimace et regardai soudainement Bella. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle croie qu'il se passait un truc entre cette nana et moi, mais en vue de la fureur dans son regard, c'était mal parti. _**(N/A: Tu chies dans la colle mec ! N/B : Il va y avoir du sport !)**_

J'allais repousser Tanya pour lui dire ma façon de penser mais déjà James prenait les mains de Bella entre les siennes et l'emmenait à l'écart. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil vers moi, mais Tanya avait encore ses seins collés contre mon torse m'empêchant de bouger. _**(N/A: Non mais quel con ! Bouge toi de cette dinde Eddy ! N/B : Mais rattrape là idiot ! Tu vas encore te la faire piquer sous le nez !)**_

-**Bon maintenant ça suffit ! J'en ai ma claque de toi ! Déjà tu vas commencer par me lâcher ! **Mes mains attrapèrent ses mains, et je me reculai brutalement de son étreinte. Elle sembla surprise une petite seconde mais se reprit bien vite et revint vers moi rapidement.

-**Mais Eddychou pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ? On était si bien tous les deux... **Je retins un rire amer alors que je la regardais toujours plus froidement._**(N/A: Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne comprend pas là dedans ? N/B : Cherche pas ! Elle est aussi blonde qu'idiote !)**_

-**Tu plaisantes là j'espère ! Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous et il n'y aura jamais rien. Tu as fais tes propres conclusions par rapport à ce léger baiser qui ne voulait ABSOLUEMENT rien dire alors tu me lâches maintenant ! **Ma voix était rude. Je tentais un regard vers l'endroit où Bella était avec James et grimaçais une nouvelle fois en les voyant si près. Il fallait que j'aille la retrouver. _**(N/A: C'est ce qu'on désespère toutes mon pauvre chéri ! Va retrouver Bella triple idiot N/B : Et ne fais pas tout foirer cette fois !)**_

-**C'est à cause d'elle c'est ça ? **La voix de Tanya était dédaigneuse. Elle renifla méchamment alors qu'elle regardait à son tour dans la direction du couple.

-**Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? **

-**Pff ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu peux lui trouver ! Elle n'a rien pour elle. Cette fille est juste... Banale ! **Sa voix était froide alors qu'elle regardait Bella d'un air toujours plus malveillant.

-**Ne parle pas de chose que tu ne connais pas Tanya ! Bella a certainement mille fois plus de classe que toi alors tu la fermes ! **

Elle reporta son attention sur moi, ses yeux grands ouverts comme des soucoupes. Je savais pertinemment que j'y étais allé un peu fort mais merde ! Elle dénigrait Bella devant moi, et elle avait de la chance d'être une femme sinon ça ferait un moment qu'elle aurait pris mon poing dans la figure.

-**Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin ! Je ne te reconnais plus. **Je me mis à rire soudainement devant ses paroles. _**(N/A: Haaaa ! L'amour ! N/B : Depuis quand elle le connaît ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il l'a embrassé que çay est, elle connaît tout de lui !)**_

-**Tu ne me connais même pas. **Répliquai-je amèrement.

-**Mais tu ne me laisses pas le temps d'apprendre. **Plaida-t-elle. Elle commençait à me fatiguer et je n'avais pas spécialement la patience de l'entendre geindre.

-**Bon écoute c'est pas le moment là ! J'ai autre chose à faire alors si tu veux m'excuser ! **Lui dis-je en la contournant. Elle me suivit du regard la bouche entrouverte. Stupéfaite de mes agissements.

-**Si tu crois que tu as la moindre chance de gagner face à James alors là mon pauvre chéri, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. **Je me retournai vers elle, la mâchoire serrée, me demandant où elle voulait en venir.

**-Voyons Edward... Tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville mon cher, alors reviens sur terre. **Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage alors que je serrais le poing.-**Tu as toujours été le second et ça ne changera jamais. **Je fermai les yeux une seconde tentant de garder mon calme._**(N/A: Lui le second ? Et la marmotte fait son grand retour c'est ça ? N/B : Tu as tout fait raison, c'est le retour de la marmotte. Et si James est si bien que cela, pourquoi elle ne va pas lui mettre le grappin dessus la Tanya ?)**_

-**Ta gueule Tanya ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! **Je parlais doucement mais froidement.

-**Ah bon ? Pourtant James m'a raconté toute votre petite histoire. **Son sourire s'agrandit alors que ses paroles arrivaient à m'atteindre finalement.-**Tu as toujours été le second Edward. Rien ne changera. **Continua-t-elle. Elle porta son regard au-delà de mon corps.-**D'ailleurs, comme je le prévoyais, il semblerait que ton ex-meilleur ami ait prit une longueur d'avance. **Son faux sourire me dégouta littéralement. Je tournai la tête pour regarder Bella et soudain, la colère me submergea.

Elle était face à lui, entrain de rire plus que de raison, sa main posée sur son avant bras alors qu'elle semblait avoir oubliée ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Putain ! Mais merde !

**-Outch ! Tu es touché dans ton égo Eddy ! **Continua encore Tanya, rajoutant une couche de ma colère. Je me repris rapidement, m'avançai vers elle et m'approchai jusqu'à son visage. Ma bouche se posa à quelques centimètres de son oreille tandis qu'elle se mettait à haleter.

-**La seule chose qui m'ait poussé à me tourner vers toi Tanya, c'était que tu étais la proie la plus facile à porter de main pour pouvoir atteindre la fille qui n'a aucune classe d'après tes propres dires et qui se trouve de L'AUTRE COTE de cette pièce. **Je posai ma main sur son bras et commençai à serrer fortement mais gentiment mes doigts autour.-**Si tu crois que tes paroles m'atteignent c'est que tu me connais mal. James peut entreprendre ce qu'il veut avec Bella, il ne l'aura jamais. Elle est beaucoup trop intelligente pour ça... Et... La compétition ne rend le jeu que plus amusant. **Finis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

-**Aïe.. Edward tu me fais mal. **Gémit-elle les lèvres serrées. Je me dégageai de son parfum atrocement fort et la regardai satisfait.

-**Tu vois que tu peux y arriver. **Je souris alors qu'elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce que je voulais dire.-**Tu as enfin retenu mon prénom. **Je posai ma main sur sa joue et la tapotai.-**Brave fille. **_**(N/A: Mouhahaha ! N/B : Je ne savais pas que Tanya était en fait un chien. Franchement, tu aurais pu me le dire Luna !)**_

Puis sans plus de paroles, je m'éloignai d'elle et m'avançai vers Bella et James.

…

POV B.

Dire que je fus dégoutée de voir ses gros seins siliconés s'écraser sur la poitrine d'Edward serait un faible mot. J'étais non seulement écœurée mais aussi frustrée et en colère. Pourquoi ne la repoussait-il pas ? Pourquoi était-elle toujours dans les parages quand dans ma vie, cela allait un minimum ?

Il me regarda furtivement, alors que l'autre greluche continuait de le coller. J'allais lui dire ma façon de penser quand mes mains furent subitement tirées à l'opposé d'Edward. Je jetai un regard en arrière et constatai qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé de place. Pff ! Il ne changerait jamais.

-**Bella. **Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que nous nous étions arrêtés et que James me faisait face, les mains dans les poches et le regard inexpressif.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu veux James ? **Dis-je froidement. Il sembla surpris quelques secondes puis se reprit rapidement. Sa main se glissa à l'arrière de son crâne alors qu'il tentait un sourire timide... Que je ne lui rendis pas bien évidemment. **(**_**N/A: Bien évidemment ! N/B : Si cela avait été le contraire, j'aurais été la première à te torturer Luna !)**_

-**Ecoute Bella, je suis un triple abruti j'en suis conscient. Je n'aurais jamais dû agir comme ça avec toi hier soir... **

**-En effet tu n'aurais jamais dû. **Le coupai-je froidement. Il grimaça devant ma froideur.

-**Tu m'en veux à quel point ? **Retenta-t-il. Sur le coup, sa gêne et sa culpabilité me firent de la peine. J'esquissai un léger sourire mais me repris rapidement, ne voulant certainement pas lui donner bénéfice de cause.

-**James, sache que quand je dis non c'est NON ! **J'étais plus qu'énervée, mais bizarrement ce n'était pas contre James. J'avais encore cette stupide vision de l'autre blonde dans les bras de... Bon Bella ! Calme toi ! James n'y est pour rien... Je relevai mon regard vers lui et cette fois et lui souris réellement.-**Ne me refais plus jamais ça d'accord ?... **Lui dis-je calmement. Je ne voulais pas créer de conflits entre nous. Il était quand même gentil et malgré sa maladresse d'hier, je savais que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant. _**(N/A: Non mais quelle conne ! N/B : Mais celle la blonde ou quoi dans l'histoire ? Ou alors, est-ce qu'elle veut se venger ?)**_

-**Je te le promets Bella. **Dit-il en affichant un petit sourire en coin.

-**Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, excuse moi mais je... **Tout en parlant j'allais tenter un coup d'œil vers Edward une nouvelle fois. Je savais pertinemment que c'était de la pure torture mais c'était plus fort que moi. James me coupa dans mon élan une nouvelle fois et m'obligea à lui faire face sans que je n'ai eu le temps de voir quoique ce soit.

-**C'était plutôt sympa la soirée d'hier quand même... **Il agita les mains quelque peu gêné.-**Enfin avant que je... ne me comporte comme un abruti. **Je souris malgré moi, et acquiesçai silencieusement.

-**Ouais c'était sympa. Mais je vais... **J'allais une nouvelle fois partir, préférant éviter le sujet d'hier soir, mais encore et toujours, il m'arrêta dans mon élan.

-**Et se remémorer le bon vieux temps ça nous a fait du bien aussi. Pas vrai ? **Je lui souris puis me passai une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. C'était vrai que cette partie là de la soirée avait été sympa. J'avais de bon souvenir avec mon ancienne colocataire Jessica et lui aussi. On avait eu de bonne partie de fous rires sur son dos, je devais l'avouer. _**(N/A: Oh non ! Je le sens pas sur ce coup ! N/B : Mais quelle conne ! Ne tombe pas dans son piège ! C'est décidé Luna, la prochaine que je te vois, je t'étrangle !)**_

-**Il faut dire que Jess a un caractère bien à elle. **Soulignai-je amusée.

-**Oui comme tu le dis si bien ! Tu te souviens de la fois où elle m'avait jeté à la figure la panière à linge sale depuis votre appartement. Il y avait des sous-vêtements partout. **J'explosai de rire à ce souvenir. C'était un moment parmi leur innombrables disputes et je ne pourrais jamais oublier cette histoire.-**Je me souviens qu'il n'y avait pas que des sous-vêtements à Jess d'ailleurs. **Continua-t-il en levant un sourcil. Ce geste eut le don de me refroidir tout de suite. Je me reculai doucement, mais déjà il s'approchait de moi en plaçant ses mains sur ma taille. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire ou faire quoique ce soit qu'il me prit dans ses bras d'un geste rapide. Il me serra de toutes ses forces alors que je restais les bras ballant le long de mon corps ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire.

-**Tu m'as manqué. **Me murmura-t-il. Non mais à quoi il jouait ? J'étais plus que mal à l'aise, mais je n'osais pas lui dire quoique ce soit. Il semblait sincèrement désolé pour hier et bon... C'était peut-être sa façon de dire que nous redevenions amis.

Un raclement de gorge retentit juste derrière moi. James me relâcha lentement tout en fixant avec un léger sourire la personne. Je dus devenir pire qu'une écrevisse après ça mais qu'importe. Je me forgeai un visage impassible et me retournai vers Edward. _**(N/A: Vas-y chouchou ! Montre à James qui est le patron ! N/B : Vas-y Ed !)**_

Il avait les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée. Soudain, ses yeux semblèrent se réveiller. Il me regarda et déglutit.-**Tu vas bien Bella ? **

Je ne comprenais pas sa question. Je le regardai surprise puis répondis comme une évidence.-**Evidemment. **Je fronçai à mon tour les sourcils en les voyant se jauger du regard. J'avais l'impression d'être au milieu d'un combat de coq. Ils se fixaient alors que je me raclai moi aussi la gorge, les forçant à ne pas oublier que j'étais là également. -**OK les gars, moi je vais travailler. **Je me tournai vers James et lui souris timidement.-**A un de ces quatre. **Puis je me tournai vers Edward et lui fis les gros yeux.-**Quand à toi, au travail ! **Insistai-je en voyant que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait bougé.

Il soupira tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, puis après avoir toisé une dernière James, il finit par me suivre dans l'ascenseur. Avant que les portes ne se referment, la tête de James apparut devant nous. Il avait un immense sourire sur le visage.-**A très bientôt Bella... **Souffla-t-il alors que les portes mettaient fin à mon calvaire.

-**C'était quoi ça ? **Attaquai-je Edward, les mains sur les hanches.

-**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. **Dit-il nonchalamment.

-**Ah bon ? Laisse moi te rafraichir la mémoire dans ce cas. **Je vis une grimace apparaître sur son visage mais il reprit très vite un regard froid tout en plaçant ses mains sur la barre sous la vitre derrière lui.-**De un, Tanya qui te saute dans les bras comme une hystérique sans que tu n'esquives un seul geste. **

**-Tu es jalouse ? **Me piqua-t-il au vif.

-**Je... N'importe quoi ! Je m'en tape comme d'une guigne de cette nana. Tu te tapes qui tu veux Edward. **Affirmai-je vivement. **-De deux. **Continuai-je avant qu'il ne me reprenne sur ce sujet disons le clairement, plus que houleux.-**Ce truc du regard avec James et tout... **Dis-je en battant des mains dans le vide.-**C'était quoi ? Tu aurais mieux fait de me pisser dessus tant que tu y étais ! **_**(N/A: Heu... Tentant ! Qui a déjà pensé à Edward entrain de vous pisser dessus ? Hahaha ! Bon ça va je m'en vais.. N/B : Luna !.)**_

**-Bella, je n'aime pas... C'est pas que je voulais.. Enfin, ce type il.. Je le connais, il m'inspire pas ! Et puis avec ce que je t'ai raconté hier soir, tu devrais être sur tes gardes non ? **

**-Ecoute moi bien ! **Je m'avançai rapidement jusqu'à lui et posai mon index sur son torse. Je vis ses yeux fixer mon doigt alors qu'il déglutissait péniblement.-**Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de ton avis. Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule et je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un deuxième paternel derrière moi. **Mon index tapait sur son torse à chaque fois que je montais d'un ton.

Il finit par sourire et attrapa mon doigt entre les siens.

-**Crois moi, je suis loin de vouloir être ton père. **Répliqua-t-il en me fixant profondément. Je retins un frisson délicieux alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. Je m'éloignai de lui tout en secouant la tête et me précipitai vers mon bureau. Malgré ma vitesse, je l'entendis rire de derrière moi tandis que le rouge envahissait mes joues. Il m'énervait ! Il m'énervait ! Il m'énervait ! (_**N/A: Pas moi ! Pas moi ! Pas moi ! N/B : C'est justement cela qui est bon !)**_

J'arrivai au niveau de mon bureau. Je pris le premier dossier qui me venait et m'assis rapidement sur ma chaise de bureau tout en feuilletant d'un air distrait le dossier, ne voulant pas lui faire face avant d'avoir repris mes esprits. A quoi jouait-il depuis ce matin ? Il voulait que mes nerfs lâchent ?

-**Tu lis à l'envers.. **Me dit-il d'une voix amusée.

-**Rha ! Et puis tu m'énerves ! **Claquai-je en me levant et en me dirigeant jusqu'à la porte de mon bureau. J'avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes. De l'eau froide, un endroit tranquille pour..

-**Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil pour une petite réplique sans importance. **Il était au milieu de la pièce, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon alors qu'il me regardait stopper net devant la porte.

-**Tu trouves que ça n'en a pas ? **Murmurai-je. Est-ce que j'étais blessée par le fait qu'il trouvait que ses paroles disant qu'il voulait un truc de plus entre nous, n'avaient aucunes importance ? Oui, évidemment que oui. Parce que moi je voulais un truc de plus. Je voulais apprendre à le connaître et je voulais enfin percer cette foutue carapace de nonchalance qu'il se donnait.

-**Bien sûr que ça en a Bella. **Je sentis son torse près de mon dos. Je posai ma main sur la poignée de la porte alors que je restais figée, le regard baissé.

-**Alors pourquoi le dire ? **Répétai-je. Je voulais qu'il me dise ce qu'il pensait. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

-**Et pourquoi t'énerver pour si peu ? **Il éluda une nouvelle fois mes questions. Peut-être n'était-il pas prêt à me parler de ça. Il fallait que nous reprenions le temps de nous découvrir. Je me retournai vers lui fébrilement puis relevai mon visage et plantai mes yeux dans les siens.

-**Qu'attends-tu de moi au juste Edward ? **Il sourit et posa sa main sur ma joue. Je ne bougeai plus. Je préférais me fondre dans ses yeux hypnotiques et oublier jusqu'à mon prénom.

Il se pencha vers mon oreille et souffla finalement.-**Je ne sais pas encore... Mais je compte bien le découvrir. **Puis il s'éloigna de moi alors que j'étais rendus à l'état de flaque vivante. Il allumait un feu énorme dans mon bas ventre rien qu'en me chuchotant ses mots et bordel de merde ! J'allais lui sauter dessus si je ne sortais pas tout de suite de cette pièce. _**(N/A: Bein vas-y ! N/B : Ne te gênes pas pour nous ! On n'attend que ça !)**_

J'ouvris rapidement la porte et courus vers les toilettes. J'eus à peine le temps d'entendre Edward dire...-**Bon et si on s'y mettait ! **

…

Le visage devant le miroir, je tentais de réguler les battements irréguliers de mon cœur. Il avait toujours autant d'effet sur moi. Encore plus après la nuit dernière, je pensais. Mais je voulais contrôler cette fois. Ce soir, la soirée au restaurant serait l'occasion d'instaurer le dialogue. Peut-être arriverais-je à percer une partie de la personnalité d'Edward ? Je souris à travers mon reflet à la perspective de payer ce diner et de lui montrer que j'avais les commandes cette fois. _**(N/A: Ouais ouais ! Comme si Ed allait te laisser gérer ! N/B : Je sens que l'on va bien rire !)**_

Lorsque je remontais dans mon bureau, j'étais plus calme. J'entrai dans la pièce et constatai qu'il était concentré dans son travail. Le crayon à papier derrière son oreille, il déplaçait les différentes idées dans un ordre bien à lui sur cette feuille. Il semblait absorbé par son travail et je me permis de le regarder un peu plus longtemps. Je réalisais aujourd'hui qu'il était bien plus qu'un bel homme. La façon dont son front se plissait lorsqu'il réfléchissait, les petites ridules sur le coin de ses yeux lorsqu'il souriait, ce visage viril et espiègle à la fois... Cette petit fossette sur son menton... Oui Edward était bien plus qu'un beau gosse. _**(N/A: Tu ne nous apprends rien là ! N/B : On avait comprit cela bien avant toi !)**_

Il était grand, musclé sans l'être trop. Il était spontané et fragile à certain moment. Il était surprenant... C'était un homme intègre et malgré tout ce que je pouvais penser aussi sur ses autres facettes plus ou moins mauvaises, il était là chaque fois que l'on avait besoin de lui. Dévoué à sa famille... C'était étrange la façon dont il réussissait à entraîner les personnes dans son monde. Oui, Edward était un homme... Doux, changeant certes, mais extrêmement prévenant et droit.

Il releva le regard vers moi et me sourit. Je me sentis fondre devant son regard innocent. Pourquoi est-ce que je réagissais comme cela soudainement ? Aucune idée ! Mais les palpitations qu'il provoquait juste en me lançant ce sourire franc, cela, je ne pouvais pas les ignorer.

Je dus certainement rougir en repensant à mon changement d'idée sur cet homme et finis par m'avancer vers lui.-**Bon on s'y remet ? **Lui souris-je.

Sans plus un mot, juste un dernier regard et nous nous concentrâmes dans notre travail. Les questions seraient pour ce soir... Lui et moi avions beaucoup de choses à apprendre l'un sur l'autre .

…

POVE.

La journée touchait à sa fin. Je n'aurais jamais cru que nous pouvions travailler avec autant de sérieux et de facilité elle et moi. Nous avions enchainé les idées et nous nous étions parfaitement compris sur le plan ''travail''. Au final, je me dis que j'avais hâte pour notre soirée de ce soir, parce que cela m'avait semblé tellement simple aujourd'hui que j'avais hâte d'être à ce soir pour lui montrer que je pouvais être quelqu'un de bien... Que j'étais quelqu'un de bien.

**-Je suis rentré ! **Criai-je en ouvrant la porte de mon appartement le sourire aux lèvres. Cette journée m'avait mis de bonne humeur malgré notre mauvais départ dû à ses deux parasites de ce matin... Mais tout fut vite oublié.

-**Tontonnnnnnnn ! **Hurla Chloé en courant vers moi. Je la réceptionnai en riant alors qu'elle se jetait dans mes bras en me claquant un énorme bisou sur la joue. _**(N/A: Arf ! J'ai la vision de Edward et de nos futurs enfants... Halala ! N/B : Ouais ben rêve pas trop. Il y a de la concurrence ma chère.)**_

-**Et bien choupette ! Je vois que tu es contente de me voir. **Souris-je. Elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule et acquiesça vivement. Cette petite était tellement mignonne et plein d'entrain que s'en était automatiquement communicatif. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle avait pris de ma sœur pour cela et heureusement d'ailleurs.

**-Tu es de bonne humeur ce soir cher frère... Serait-ce l'effet Bella qui te mette dans cet état ? **Dit ma sœur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, appuyée sur la chambranle de la porte de la chambre de sa fille, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Je levai les yeux au ciel alors que ma nièce en profitait pour relever le visage vers moi.-**Tu sais tonton... Moi ze l'aime bien Bella. Elle est zentille et en plus elle est belle. **Me dit-elle de sa petite voix. Je souris devant l'évident attachement de Chloé envers Bella. C'était très étonnant pour elle, d'habitude si réservée par rapport à des inconnus... Mais je savais parfaitement que Bella était spéciale. L'attachement qu'elle avait aussi avec ma sœur était déroutant mais je mentirais si je disais que ça ne me rassurait pas aussi. J'étais content de voir les femmes de ma vie appréciaient une femme importante à mes yeux. Je m'étais rendu compte que j'aimais Bella. C'était encore dur aujourd'hui de me l'avouer et me le répéter, mais les sentiments étaient là... Alors de savoir que ma famille l'appréciaient ne faisait que renforcer mes sentiments.

Je posai ma nièce sur le sol, alors que je m'avançai vers la cuisine pour prendre une bière. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour me préparer, vu qu'il était dix huit heures passé et que Bella m'avait donné rendez-vous à vingt-heure chez elle. Mais j'avais besoin de me détendre. Pour évacuer la pression.. Parce que putain de merde ! Il ne fallait pas que je me foire ce soir !

-**Alors comment cela s'est passé aujourd'hui ? **Alice s'avança vers moi alors que je prenais une gorgée de ma bière, appuyant mes fesses contre le plan de travail derrière moi alors en faisant face à ma sœur.

-**Ce n'était pas mal. **Répondis-je finalement. Éludant les papillons dans mon ventre lorsque j'arrivais à la faire sourire, ou lorsque nous étions une nouvelle fois d'accord sur une idée.

-**Pas mal ? J'en conclus que vous ne vous êtes pas encore entretués. **J'acquiesçai simplement, puis bus une nouvelle gorgée de mon liquide salvateur.

-**D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas là ce soir. **Elle releva un sourcils puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-**Et tu es où ? **Me demanda-t-elle.

-**Bella m'a invité à diner. **Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand alors que ses bras tombaient de chaque côté de son corps. Elle me regarda choquée et resta sans voix quelques secondes.-**Et bien ! **Lui dis-je en riant.-**Si je dois t'annoncer que je dîne avec Bella pour que tu te taises un peu, je vais te le ****répéter souvent ! **Terminai-je en jetant ma bière dans la poubelle. Je posai mes deux mains sur le comptoir derrière moi et attendis que ma sœur revienne au présent.

-**Non mais attends une seconde ! **Elle cligna des yeux et soudain elle sembla reprendre conscience.-**Toi ? T'as accepté qu'ELLE t'invite au resto ? Tu as accepté que ce soit elle qui t'invite et qui paye ? Alors là ! (**_**N/A: Surprenant n'est-ce pas ? N/B : elle est sur le queue notre petite Alice !)**_

**-Je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix ! **Répliquai-je contrarié par cet aspect de la soirée. Ça me mettait hors de moi de savoir que c'était elle qui allait payer notre repas.

-**Bella peut se montrer très têtue quand elle veut. **Continua-t-elle amusée. Je levai encore les yeux au ciel puis m'avançai dans la pièce pour aller dans ma chambre.-**Bon je vais prendre une douche.**

**-Tu dois passer la prendre à quelle heure ? **

**-20H.. **Finis-je en fermant la porte de la salle de bain. Je me déshabillai et entrai directement dans la douche. Un peu d'eau chaude me détendrait.

…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je sortis plus tranquille et apaisé. Je me séchai et plaçai une serviette sur ma taille. Mes mains en appui sur le lavabo, je regardai mon reflet dans le miroir face à moi. Malgré la fatigue dû à mes longues journées de travail, mes yeux étaient vifs et étrangement brillants. J'avais une barbe de quelques jours que je décidai d'éliminer pour ce soir. J'attrapai mon rasoir et remplis d'eau le petit lavabo. Plaçant une bonne couche de mousse à raser sur mes joues et mon menton, je commençai à me raser tranquillement en repensant à quelques petits moments de cette journée qui m'avaient eu l'air tellement agréable.

Un nouveau sourire me gagna. Elle avait été adorable... Plus qu'adorable même. Je revoyais encore le moment où je m'étais coupé le doigt avec la feuille sur laquelle je travaillais. Quelques gouttes de sang s'échappaient mais je ne m'en formalisais pas. J'avais relevé les yeux vers elle et j'avais pu constater qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué ma petite blessure. J'avais attrapé le petit mouchoir qui était placé juste devant elle et j'avais voulu le placer sur mon doigt, mais elle avait relevé les yeux vers mon doigt ensanglanté et s'était jetée sur moi. Elle m'avait demandé si tout aller bien tout en plaçant le mouchoir sur la coupure. Je retenais une grimace due à la légère douleur de l'appuie de Bella dessus. C'était pour stopper l'hémorragie d'après elle. Mais après cet instant, je ne me souvenais que vaguement du sang et de mon doigt quelque peu enflé. Tout ce que je voyais, était ses yeux rivés sur ma blessure. J'étais focalisé sur le froncement de ses sourcils. J'étais subjugué par son souffle frappant contre la peau de ma main. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle lâche la pression sur mon doigt. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. J'avais beau ne rien sentir, je me forçais à prôner une fausse douleur pour qu'elle reste à mes côtés. Cette chaleur qui se dégageait de ses joues lorsque je n'avais pu m'empêcher de la fixer admiratif. L'inquiétude dans son regard alors que ce n'était finalement rien du tout. J'étais heureux qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Je me sentais important l'espace d'une seconde pour elle et cela ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment de la vouloir à mes côtés. _**(N/A: Trop mignon... N/B : Oui…)**_

-**Edward tu vas être en retard ! **Ma sœur frappait contre la porte de ma salle de bain me faisant sortir de mes souvenirs.

-**Oui ça va Alice ! J'arrive ! **Je finis de me raser pratiquement sans encombre et me séchai le visage. J'attrapai ensuite le flacon d'eau de Cologne et sans réfléchir en appliquai sur ma peau fraîchement rasée.-**Aïe ! Putain ! **Je me tapotai les joues voulant faire disparaître la légère brûlure de l'alcool sur mes joues puis regardai l'état de mes cheveux. Une nouvelle grimace me gagna. (_**N/A: Là j'avoue que j'avais la vision de « maman j'ai raté l'avion » dans la tête. Vous savez au moment où Macaulay Culkin se passe de l'eau de Cologne sur sa peau de bébé ! mdr N/B : excellent ! lol !)**_

Je pris un peu de gel dans mes mains et décidai d'essayer de dompter un peu le désastre. Malheureusement, lorsque le gel fut en place, je réalisai que c'était encore pire qu'avant et décidai d'abandonner là.

Soufflant une dernière fois, je sortis de la salle de bain et m'avançai vers ma chambre. Des vêtements étaient déjà installés sur mon lit. Évidemment, il fallait Alice choisisse mes vêtements. Elle n'avait pas pu me laisser choisir ma tenue de ce soir.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et enfilai les vêtements sachant parfaitement que je n'avais pas le choix. Le jean sur les hanches, ma chemise bleue bien en place, je relevai les manches sur mes coudes et m'avançai vers mon miroir. Le résultat n'était pas trop mauvais. Simple mais plaisant. Ça irait !

Je sortis de la chambre et tombai sur ma sœur debout au milieu du salon avec ma nièce dans les bras. Toutes les deux sourirent devant mon image alors que j'attrapai mes clés.

-**Bon tu te comportes bien avec elle. Ne la brusque pas trop, sois un gentleman et ne dis rien qui pourrait l'énerver par pitié... **Je regardai ma sœur blasé et secouai la tête.

-**Ce sera tout ? **Répliquai-je.

-**Tonton, tu dois être gentil avec Bella sinon elle voudra pas devenir ton amoureuse et après tu seras tout triste. **Continua Chloé avec une petite moue craquante. Je souris devant ses mots alors que je m'avançais vers elle. Elle vint tout de suite dans mes bras et me claqua un bisou sur la joue.-**Tu sens bon... **

-**Merci ma puce... Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour tonton. Tout ira bien. **Lui dis-je en lui faisant un bisou esquimaux. Elle rit tandis que ma sœur s'avançait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.-**Elle ne s'inquiète pas pour toi idiot mais pour Bella ! **Me dit-elle amusée.

-**Merci Alice.. **Souris-je malgré tout. Je savais qu'elle s'inquiétait de notre relation à Bella et moi. Et j'avouais que j'avais pas mal de difficulté à la définir moi aussi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi cette femme avait tendance à me pousser dans des sentiments extrêmes. Tout pouvait aller super bien un instant et la seconde d'après c'était un réel champ de bataille entre nous. Je croyais que lorsque l'on avait des sentiments pour une personne, on avait tendance à tout pousser à l'extrême. Que ce soit nos disputes ou notre amour. Appelez ça de la passion, de la fougue. Du côté négatif ou positif, je savais parfaitement que ça se rapportait à cela. Mais, il fallait que j'arrive à contrôler cet aspect là de notre possible relation, sinon, je n'arriverais jamais à conquérir Isabella Swan. -**Bon aller j'y vais. **Répondis-je déterminé en rendant ma nièce à ma sœur. Après un dernier bisou aux deux femmes de ma vie, je sortis de l'appartement, moitié décontracté, moitié angoissé. Comment allait se passer cette soirée ? _**(N/A: c'est la question que je me pose ! N/B : Et nous donc !)**_

…

POVB.

-**Bon et bien à tout à l'heure. **Edward me regardait avec son éternel sourire en coin alors que je ne retenais pas le mien.

-**On dirait bien. **Répondis-je sans réfléchir. Mes yeux étaient de nouveau braqués sur les siens et je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement.-**20H c'est bien ça ? **Je tentai de reprendre mes esprits en me rappelant l'heure que je lui avais donné pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Il me sourit une nouvelle fois avant d'acquiescer.

-**J'ai hâte d'y être. **Dit-il de son regard brûlant. Je me sentais faiblir à chaque seconde et tentais de me dérober de son regard.-**A moins que tu...**Je le regardai de nouveau.-**Que tu n'aies changé d'avis ? **Finit-il dans un souffle.

-**Non.. Non bien sûr que non ! **Je me raclai la gorge et posai ma main sur la poignée.-**Je... Je t'attendrais à 20H sans faute. **Terminai-je avec conviction. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réfléchir et descendis de sa voiture pour me précipiter vers mon appartement. Le temps de cette soirée paraissait encore plus doux que d'habitude. Un léger ciel rouge orangé trainait encore au dessus de la ville et me laissait légèrement nostalgique.

Je m'avançai vers la porte de mon appartement et pénétrai chez moi. Je me débarrassai de mes escarpins à l'aide de mes pieds et déboutonnai un bouton de ma chemise. Mon corps finit par s'écrouler sur mon divan alors que je me passais une main lasse sur le front. Bien que la journée avait été plus que parfaite, j'étais éreintée par le travail que l'on avait effectué. Mais Ô combien comblée par la tournure qu'avait pris les choses avec Edward. Je ne dirais pas que nous étions devenus, si tenté que je veuille le devenir, amis... Mais il avait été plus que gentil toute la journée et je ressentais encore son regard posé sur mon dos, ou ses légers sourires chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient. À aucun moment il n'avait dit un mot désobligeant et je devais bien avouer que c'était agréable de le découvrir sous une nouvelle facette. J'avais d'autant plus envie de percer le mystère Edward Cullen et de pouvoir entrevoir ce qu'il était réellement.

Je rêvassais depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsque mon portable sonna subitement à mes côtés. La première chose qui me vint à l'idée fut : « ça y est ! Il va annuler ! » Cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai de toute façon. De pouvoir encore profiter et découvrir cet homme.

Je secouai finalement la tête et attrapai mon téléphone portable que j'avais posé sur la table basse en arrivant. Je regardai le nom et soupirai en voyant qu'effectivement c'était bien Edward. D'une main fébrile, je décrochai et me préparai à être seule et déçue toute la soirée.

-**Allo ? **

**-Bella c'est Alice ! **Oh ! Dire que je fus surprise est un faible mot. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle m'appelle et je ressentais la pointe de soulagement me submerger. Je souris et repris enfin le fil de la conversation.

-**Alice ? Mais pourquoi appelles-tu du portable à ton frère ? **

**-Oh ça ? Je me suis un peu chamaillée avec ma fille tout à l'heure et elle a.. Comment dire ? Planquée mon téléphone quelque part dans l'appartement... **Elle parlait plus fortement, certainement pour faire comprendre à Chloé qu'elle n'était pas contente.

-**Pourquoi tu ne l'obliges pas à te le rendre ? **Ris-je.-**C'est elle la fille et toi la maman Alice. **Continuai-je toujours avec sourire.

-**Oui ben il se trouve que ma fille peut se montrer très diabolique quand elle veut. **Répliqua-t-elle. J'entendis Chloé rire près de sa mère et mon cœur se réchauffa face à ses deux femmes formidables que j'appréciais énormément. J'entendis soudainement la petite voix de Chloé un peu lointaine.-_**Dis maman, si je te rends ton téléphone je pourrais parler à Bella moi aussi ? **_Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en imaginant cette petite poupée quémander au jupe de sa mère. Elle était tellement adorable et elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère. Alice répondit à sa fille rapidement, et j'entendis à sa voix qu'elle aussi était amusée du chantage de la petite._**(N/A: J'adore cette petite ! N/B : Moi aussi ! Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'elle va encore faire parler d'elle plus tard.)**_

-**Seulement quelques minutes parce que maman doit dire quelques petites choses à Bella super importantes pour tu sais quoi... **Je collai mon oreille plus près de l'écouteur, voulant mieux entendre et comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Puis j'entendis un rire et ensuite le bruit du téléphone qu'on déplaçait.-**Tu as entendu ? **Me demanda Alice, certainement pour me prévenir que sa fille voulait me parler.

-**Oui t'inquiète pas. Passe la moi. **J'entendis encore le téléphone bouger, puis Alice réprimander sa fille sur sa façon de tenir le portable de son tonton.-_**Doucement Chloé ! Si Tonton voit que tu as abimé son portable, il va faire beaucoup souffrir maman. Et tu ne veux pas que tonton s'en prenne à ta mère n'est-ce pas ? **_J'entendis le rire de la petite puis enfin sa voix s'éléva dans le téléphone.

-**Bonjour Bella. **

**-Bonjour ma puce. Comment tu vas ? **

-**Ca va. Dis, c'est vrai que ce soir tu vas manger en zamoureux avec tonton ? **Et bien, pour du direct, c'était du direct ! Je m'étouffai en entendant ses paroles et virai au rouge pivoine en trois secondes zéro sept puis je répondis d'une voix un peu plus tremblante.

-**Non, heu... Ton tonton et moi ne sommes pas... Heu.. **

**-Ben c'est pas ce que maman elle dit. **Je rougis toujours plus et me jurai mentalement de tuer Alice.-**Ni tata Angie ! **Continua-t-elle. Je me raclai la gorge et me passai une main nerveuse sur le front. Du fait qu'Angela et Alice vivaient dans le même immeuble, elles étaient amenées à se croiser souvent. Angela s'était gentiment proposée pour garder la petite les fois où Alice serait en galère de nounou et de fil en aiguille elles avaient déjà tissé des liens. D'où le surnom de ''Tata Angie''.

-**On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas écouter les vieilles commères ? ! **Souris-je. J'entendis le téléphone bouger.-_**Maman c'est quoi une vieille crémière ? **_Je ris de sa phrase.

-**Commère ma chérie. J'ai dit commère. **

-_**Ah pardon. Maman Bella elle a dit commère ? Mais c'est quoi ? **_J'entendis Alice grommeler quelque chose de l'autre côté alors que Chloé reprit la conversation comme si de rien était.-**Moi en tout cas, je serais contente que tu deviennes l'amoureuse de tonton. **Mon cœur se serra à ses paroles mais je détournai la conversation.

-**Dis ma puce.. Tu peux me repasser ta maman s'il te plait ? Elle devait me parler. **

-**Oh oui c'est vrai ! Je te fais un gros bisou. **Chantonna-t-elle. J'entendis le bruit d'un bisou claquer contre l'écouteur et le téléphone bougea sans que je n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit.

-**Bon tu es prête pour ce soir ? **

-**On se calme Alice. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. **

**-Bien sûr, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Je ne trouvais rien à dire. Gênée par la conversation, je me levai du canapé, comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose et me dirigeai vers la chambre.-**Alors qu'est-ce que tu avais à me dire ? **Tentai-je. Je me postai devant ma garde robe et soupirai en voyant les différentes tenues s'étaler devant mes yeux.

-**Que comptes tu mettre ce soir ? **Me demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

-**Et bien, vu que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois que c'est... Je pense qu'un jean et une chemise seront très bien. **Répondis-je rapidement en plaçant mon téléphone entre mon épaule et mon oreille et en commençant à farfouiller dans mes affaires. Un cri strident me fit sursauter et fit s'échouer le téléphone au sol. Je le repris rapidement.-**Non mais ça va pas ! **

**-J'en étais sûre ! C'est une blague ! Hors de question, je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! **Et là, sans que je ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, elle entama un monologue seul.-**Non mais bon je ne peux pas aller chez elle maintenant, j'aurais jamais le temps pour faire quoique ce soit. Non mais c'est sûr j'aurais du prévoir et pourquoi il m'a prévenu à la dernière minute cet abruti ! En même temps, la journée ça aurait été trop court pour faire un truc avec elle, j'aurais eu le temps de faire quoi ? La moitié de ce qui faudrait... pff ! Non mais je vous jure on n'est pas aidé ! **_**(N/A: Non mais elle est énorme cette nana !LOL N/B : Faut pas être susceptible avec elle, lol !)**_

**-Ok stop Alice ! On se calme ! **

**-Oui t'as raison... **Je l'entendis souffler puis d'une voix plus calme elle finit par reprendre.-**Bon ! Tu es devant ton armoire ? **Me dit-elle déterminée.

-**Heu oui... Mais...**

**-Sur le sixième cintre en partant de la droite, il y a une petite robe noire près du corps. **Je regardai l'emplacement et constatai avec effroi qu'elle avait raison.

-**Comment ?... Comment est-ce que..**

**-Ne pose pas de question ! J'ai été voir ce que tu avais dans ton armoire la dernière fois et j'ai pu remarquer quelques petites choses qui n'étaient pas à jeter... **J'étais scotchée. Je pris le cintre et le posai sur le lit.-**Bon maintenant les chaussures. **Continua-t-elle.-**Tu as une paire d'escarpins pas très haut tout en bas à gauche. Derrière les chaussures rouges. **Je dirigeai mon regard vers ce qu'elle indiquait et constatai qu'effectivement encore une fois, tout était là. Je pris la paire de chaussures que je posais au pied de mon lit et me passai une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

-**C'est pas un peu trop...**

**-Non ! Tu mets ça point final ! Déjà que je ne suis pas là pour m'occuper du reste alors...**

**-C'est bon ! Pas la peine de t'énerver ! **Soupirai-je.

-**Pour tes cheveux, laisse-les lâchés. Cela donnera un effet plus décontracté à la tenue. Et le maquillage léger, comme toujours, juste un peu de mascara et un peu de rouge à lèvre rouge, pour faire ressortir la couleur de tes cheveux foncés. **Je souris malgré moi aux détails qui la saisissaient et abdiquai finalement.- **Bon je te laisse ! Tu as encore beaucoup à faire. Surtout laisse ébouriffer tes cheveux et...Ah oui ! Mets un manteau noir assez long. Celui que tu avais hier par exemple. **

**-Non Alice ! J'avais dit que je te le rendrais et je...**

**-Bella tu ne discutes pas s'il te plait ! **Je restai sans voix et fermai un instant les yeux. Avais-je le choix ?

-**Très bien... **Abdiquai-je de nouveau.

-**Génial ! Bon aller, file à la douche. Il arrivera à 20h pile ! Bonne soirée !**Puis sans que je ne puisse ajouter un mot elle raccrocha. Je secouai la tête dépitée, et m'avançai vers la salle de bain. Il y avait du boulot alors autant faire ce qu'elle m'avait dit..._**(N/A: Trop forte cette nana ! N/B : Comment elle mène tout le monde à la baguette…)**_

…

Bon 19H45 déjà ! Je venais à peine de terminer la dernière touche de maquillage. Je faisais exactement ce qu'Alice m'avait dicté de faire et j'étais soulagée du résultat. La robe était plutôt moulante mais c'était agréable de se sentir sexy pour une fois. J'avais envie d'être sexy ce soir. Mes yeux étaient légèrement charbonneux dus au maquillage. Je mis le rouge à lèvre rouge qu'Alice m'avait conseillé encore une fois et en effet, il soulignait admirablement la couleur de mes cheveux qui tombaient élégamment sur mes épaules jusqu'au dessus de ma poitrine. Mon décolleté laissait deviner mes sous-vêtements sans trop en montrer et mes jambes étaient affinés par mes talons.

Je repris mon souffle puis me dirigeai vers le salon. J'attrapai mes boucles d'oreilles d'une main et commençai à en enfiler une alors que la sonnette de la porte retentit. Merde ! Il était déjà 20h ? Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine tandis que je m'avançai vers la porte. Je tentai de paraître le plus impassible possible alors que j'ouvrais la porte et me retournais avant même d'avoir regarder l'homme derrière.

-**Bonsoir. **La voix d'Edward retentit dans mon dos alors que je me dirigeai vers la table basse et récupérai ma deuxième boucle d'oreilles.

-**Bonsoir ! Entre ! **Suggérai-je sans lui faire face encore. Je m'attelai à mettre mon bijou et me retournai soudainement vers lui. Nos yeux se croisèrent, ma respiration s'accéléra et mon cœur me lâcha. Waho ! Et encore le mot était faible ! Il était définitivement plus que ça.

…

POVE.

Je venais d'arriver devant sa porte. Je me passai une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et ai le bois devant moi sans faire quoique ce soit. Aller Edward ! Elle t'attend ! Réagis mec !

Finalement, je pris mon courage à deux mains et frappai à la porte. Je tentai de calmer les battements irréguliers de mon sang dans mes veines alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

-**Bonsoir.**

Je m'attendais à voir Bella devant moi, hors il n'y avait déjà plus personne. Je penchai la tête pour voir dans l'appartement. Ma mâchoire s'ouvrit en grand tandis que mes yeux détaillaient la déesse devant moi. Elle était de dos, attrapant quelque chose sur la table basse. Je regardai le galbe de son dos dans cette petite robe moulante et me laissai m'enivrer par les frissons agréables du désir. La robe dans son dos était légèrement décolleté ce qui me permettait d'admirer la délicatesse de son cou. Ma bouche resta grande ouverte en voyant sa chute de rein, et la longueur de ses jambes.

-**Bonsoir. Entre ! **Me dit-elle. Je la vis mettre sa boucle d'oreille puis enfin elle me fit face et là, ma mâchoire se décrocha littéralement. Si je croyais avoir vu la plus belle des femmes il y avait quelques secondes, ce qu'il y avait devant mes yeux était encore mille fois plus beau. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent alors que je luttais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas me jeter sur elle et lui faire l'amour sur le canapé juste derrière elle. Gentleman Edward ! Gentleman !

Cette soirée allait être amusante...

...

Ok super ! Vous ne croyez quand même pas que j'allais tout vous laisser découvrir tout de suite si ? Rho ! Mais ou serait le suspense ? *_*

Bon, alors ? Chapitre un peu entre deux. On verra ce que la soirée réserve ! Aller à vous maintenant ! Venez stimuler mon cerveau avec vos splendide reviews ! J'en veux plein histoire de me pousser à écrire plus vite ! lol Je vous jure que ça marche !

Encore merci à toutes celles qui m'en laissent en tout cas. Merci merci merci !

A très vite, bisous à ma Rhea d'amour sans qui je ne serais rien comme d'hab !

R&L


	19. Chapter 18, Rendezvous

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Oui je sais... Je suis affreusement en retard.. J'ai fichtrement galéré pour écrire ce rendez-vous et j'avoue que sans le fouet de ma Rhea le résultat ne serait carrément pas le même ! J'espère que cela vous plaira réellement !**

**Je tiens à remercier Anais et Nemesis pour leurs reviews. J'ai été très touchée par votre attention et ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. Merci.**

**Sinon, je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde.. Si j'ai oublié, désolé ! Mon cerveau de poisson rouge semble avoir repris le contrôle de mon corps et sans les menaces de ma Rhea chérie, il semblerait que je sois bonne à rien ! lol Vous m'en voulez pas hein ?*_* **

**Enfin, juste avant de vous laissez savourer le chapitre, un gros bisous à mes Robgirls d'amour. Delph, Caro, Ju.. et bien sur, une énorme papouille à ma Rhea ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

POVB.

Les cheveux en bataille, son torse moulé dans cette putain de chemise, son jean juste posé sur ses jambes comme si ce dernier était fait pour être sur lui... Bordel de flûte ! La tension monta d'un cran lorsque je ne pus m'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Je ne pouvais que bloquer sur ce petit morceau de peau découvert par les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Comme à mon habitude, je me mordis la lèvre. En retenant un gémissement de plaisir, je remontai mon regard vers le sien. Bon sang ! Il voulait ma mort ! Sa mâchoire se crispa et son corps se tendit. Comme si... Comme s'il avait besoin d'être soulagé ! "Bouge pas mon beau ! J'arrive !"

"Non ! Non Bella ! Reste à ta place ! Comporte-toi comme la fille sage que tu es... Et non comme la chienne que tu voudrais être !" Oh pétard ? Je venais vraiment penser cela ? Ok cette soirée allait être un réel calvaire...

Plan B Bella ! Plan B !

POVE.

Je me tenais face à elle, la respiration haletante, les yeux obscurcis par cette force qui m'attirait inexplicablement vers elle. Sa beauté était sans faille. Naturelle à l'extrême, bandante à souhait. Bella était un véritable goût de paradis. Surtout quand j'aurais enfin la chance de pouvoir être réellement avec elle... Et je devais honnête... En elle !

Elle me dévorait littéralement des yeux et je me retenais limite à la porte derrière moi pour ne pas me jeter dessus ! Elle devait arrêter cela... Sinon je ne répondais plus de rien...

Je me passai une main dans les cheveux et détournai finalement le regard, ayant trop peur de ne plus tenir.

-**Où**** est-ce ****que l'on**** va ? **Ma putain de voix changeait. Cette nana me faisait un effet monstre et bordel ! Je me serais bien passé du repas !

-**Suis-moi. **Sa main agrippa la mienne tandis qu'elle me hâtait vers la sortie. Son corps passa tout près du mien. Son bras effleura mon torse, ses cheveux passèrent sous mon visage me renvoyant juste leur senteur floral. Ouais... C'était ce que je pensais... Elle voulait véritablement ma mort !

-**Où**** est-ce ****que l'on**** va ? **Lui redemandai-je toujours plus impatient. Sa main dans la mienne me provoqua d'innombrables pensées auxquelles il fallait absolument qu'elle n'ait pas accès. Elle me prendrait définitivement pour un pervers !

-**Suis-moi et tu verras.** Me dit-elle en prenant la direction inverse de la sortie après avoir fermé la porte. Elle monta les escaliers, m'entrainant dans ses pas, alors que j'avais les yeux directement sur son petit cul. Bon sang ! A quand remontait la dernière fois ou l'on avait... "Stop Edward ! Pense à autre chose ! Sinon t'es foutu mon vieux !"

Les marches des escaliers se succédèrent alors que je ne savais toujours pas où elle nous emmenait. Sa respiration était haletante bien que je ne pensais pas que c'était les quelques marches que nous montions silencieusement qui pourraient la rendre si fébrile. Était-ce ma présence qui semblait la rendre ainsi ? Un sourire inavouable me gagna tandis que sa main ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher la mienne.

-**Heu Bella... Non pas que je doute de tes grandes capacités d'orientation, mais la sortie était de l'autre côté il me semble...** Ne pus-je m'empêcher de ricaner derrière son dos.

**-Tu as raison, ne doute pas de mes innombrables capacités vu qu'on est arrivé ! **Elle arbora un franc sourire alors qu'elle se tournait pour me faire face. Nous étions toujours dans les escaliers devant cette porte verdâtre. Ok ? Elle nous faisait quoi là ? Elle comptait vraiment manger dans les escaliers ? Non pas que l'endroit me gênait mais...

-**Ne me regarde pas comme ****cela**** ! On ne va pas manger là rassure toi ! **Elle se mit à rire tandis que je restais toujours devant elle, suspendu à ses gestes. Elle se calma doucement. Je n'avais toujours pas bougé. Notre proximité était troublante. J'étais deux marches plus basses que Bella. L'espace entre les murs ne devait pas dépasser les un mètre et sa poitrine haletante rencontrait régulièrement mon torse. Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de notre rapprochement et me sonda du regard. Ses yeux se noyèrent dans les miens et je sentis déjà les premiers remous dans mon bas ventre.

-**On devrait... **Elle leva lentement le pouce pour indiquer la porte derrière elle sans jamais me lâcher des yeux.**-Le diner est... **Ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes, son souffle s'accéléra et ses yeux firent la navette entre mes lèvres et mon front ? Un sourire en coin m'envahit sans que je le contrôle. Ses yeux naviguèrent encore sur mon visage jusqu'à mon sourire qu'elle regarda, puis soudainement elle se recula.-**Ca va refroidir ! **Finit-elle par dire précipitamment en se tournant vers la porte me cachant ainsi son visage. Pourquoi cette réaction ?

Je me rapprochai encore tandis que nous franchîmes la porte et que nous sortîmes sur le toit. Mes yeux s'adaptèrent à la lumière quelque peu aveuglante du soleil couchant tandis que je m'avançai sur le béton tiède de l'endroit.

Je sentais encore la main de Bella autour de la mienne, elle ne l'avait toujours pas retiré. Serait-ce une bonne chose ? Hypnotisé par l'endroit plutôt atypique de la soirée, je la suivis sans dire un seul mot. Je n'entendais rien d'autre que le claquement de ses talons sur le sol et je ne voyais rien d'autre que la courbe de ses fesses juste devant mes yeux. Oh bordel ! Ça faisait longtemps tiens !

-**J'ai ****réfléchi**** à comment je voyais cette soirée et j'ai repensé à ce truc qu'on a de toujours s'inviter au restaurant ou de s'offrir des fleurs avant chaque rendez-vous, etc... Bizarrement, ****je****n'avais**** pas envie de ****cela.**** Parce qu'au final ce n'est pas un rendez-vous n'est-ce pas ? **Elle parlait les yeux rivés devant elle alors qu'elle s'avançait petit à petit vers le bord du toit. Après sa question, elle me jeta un œil discret pour voir ma réaction, mais je n'avais toujours rien dit, ni protesté. Je ne savais pas moi même ce que ce soir était pour nous. Je ne pouvais même pas nous qualifier d'amis alors... Je me contentais de ne rien dire et d'avancer.-**Bref ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça chez moi. **Quelques rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre avant de continuer.-**Donc j'ai pensé à un endroit un peu plus neutre et agréable. Je viens souvent ici pour penser à pleins de choses, c'est un endroit très calme... Enfin, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait ****dîner**** ici... **finit-elle en se décalant me permettant d'admirer le cadre du repas.

Bella avait dressé une table pour deux personnes totalement charmante. Une nappe marron, quelques bougies autour de nous et sur la table, une rose blanche en centre de table et tout le nécessaire pour le repas. Mes yeux s'attardèrent ensuite sur ce qu'il y avait derrière la table... La vue sur une partie de Manhattan. Les légers lampadaires commençaient à s'éclairer. Les voitures ornaient les rues dans une cacophonie lointaine. Le soleil se couchait derrière des buildings un peu plus loin. C'était magnifique !

-**On a une belle soirée, il fait bon et je pensais que... Enfin c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée. **Finit-elle visiblement déçue.

-**Tu plaisantes ? C'est juste... Parfait Bella. **La repris-je en souriant. Je me rapprochai d'elle sans réellement y réfléchir et plaçai mes bras autour de sa taille.-**Je suppose que tu viens de ruiner ****tous**** mes espoirs de galanterie mais… Bien que ça me tue de ****l'avouer****, tu as eu une idée géniale.** Souris-je toujours plus près de son visage. Mes yeux naviguèrent de son regard à ses lèvres tandis que mon sourire se fanait, sentant déjà la tension reprendre entre nous. Cette robe était tellement courte que je pouvais presque sentir la peau douce de ses cuisses au travers de mon jean. Ma main sur sa taille descendit lentement, terriblement doucement vers cet endroit découvert juste sous l'ourlet de sa robe. Plus mes doigts descendaient et plus ma respiration se saccadait. Je déglutis en voyant sa bouche s'entrouvrir et continuai ma descente impétueuse.-**On... devrait... **Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Ses yeux se rétrécirent lorsque mes doigts touchèrent enfin la peau dénudée de sa cuisse en de légers effleurements réguliers.

-**On devrait... **Continuai-je toujours plus près d'elle, l'incitant à continuer. Mon cerveau était dans un brouillard. Hormis Bella, Il me semblait n'y avoir rien tout autour.

-**On devrait manger ! **Elle se recula vivement comme si je la brulais, puis se retourna et s'avança vers une chaise. Je me repris rapidement et me plaçai derrière sa chaise pour lui tenir. Elle leva un regard interrogateur vers moi tandis que je lui offrais mon sourire en coin.-**Tu ne m'enlèveras pas mes principes. **Lui dis-je alors que je poussais sa chaise pour qu'elle s'asseye correctement. Ensuite, je pris enfin ma place face à elle et observai autour de moi d'un œil incertain. Je sentais encore mon sang pulser dans une partie de mon anatomie beaucoup trop éveillée à mon goût et ne pus me retenir de glisser ma main sur mon sexe, essayant vainement de me soulager... Ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Je sifflais lorsque mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec le renflement par dessus mon jean et Bella fronça les sourcils.

-**Tout va bien ? **Ses lèvres étaient face aux miennes. Ses yeux assombris oscillaient entre les miens et ma putain de bouche ! "Arrête de me regarder comme ça putain ! Contrôle Ed ! Contrôle !" **-Edward ça va ? **Me dit-elle en avançant sa main vers mon visage alors que sa langue léchait ses lèvres.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me prit après cela, mais s'en fut fini de mon self contrôle. Je décidais d'avoir Bella Swan ! Ce soir ! Il me la fallait !

Comme un prédateur en chasse, tous mes mécanismes se mirent en marche et je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de commencer ce foutu jeu auquel je n'étais sûr sortir indemne.

…

**POVB**

Pourquoi avoir pensé à ce foutu toit bordel ! Non mais j'étais une grande malade ! « **J'ai pensé à un endroit un peu plus neutre et agréable » **Un endroit neutre et agréable ? Non mais autant se jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Dîner avec un mec, n'importe qui, un soir comme ça sur le toit de son immeuble, ça pourrait paraître anodin et aucunement dangereux. Mais dîner avec Edward Cullen à deux étages de mon appartement, il fallait se douter que je courais à la catastrophe !

On n'avait même pas encore commencé à monter les étages que j'étais déjà trempée rien qu'en sa présence. Le seul fait de l'avoir vu si beau sur le pas de ma porte quand il est arrivé m'avait déjà toute retournée.

Je l'avais ensuite entrainé dans les escaliers pour notre dîner et pareil ! Proximité, électricité, envie de se faire baiser devant cette maudite porte ! Merde ! Non et non !

J'espérais quoi au juste ? Devenir ami avec ce type ? Impossible ! Rien que le voir se passer la main dans les cheveux comme maintenant me faisait affreusement mouiller... J'étais dans la merde ! J'étais dans la merde ! J'étais dans la merde !

Il posa une main sous la table, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens. Sa voix était douloureusement rauque. Je savais pertinemment qu'il en avait autant envie que moi, mais je me refusais à... Enfin peu importait !

-**Tu veux du vin Edward ? **Il ne m'aurait pas !

-**Avec plaisir Bella... **Pourquoi est-ce que le simple fait de l'entendre parler me donnait ses foutus frissons. Il devait d'ailleurs le remarquer car un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua mes bras.

Détournant le regard, je me levai pour prendre la bouteille de vin qui était posée sur une petite servante non loin de nous et m'apprêtai à servir quand...

-**Laisse-moi faire... **Ses longs doigts glissèrent sur la bouteille, le long de ma main. Ils me caressèrent plus qu'il ne le faudrait et je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de ces gestes, laissant ma bouche s'entrouvrir. Je finis par retirer vivement ma main comme si son toucher me brûlait et regardai brusquement la vue extérieur. J'entendis le vin couler dans nos verres mais tentai de ne pas y faire plus attention que ça. Il ne m'aurait pas ! Non !-**On trinque ?**

Je me tournai vers mon bourreau et lui fis un faible sourire... Il me regarda par dessous ses cils laissant quelques mèches de cheveux lui tomber sur le visage.-**Oui... **Répondis-je éblouie.

-**Vas-y commence. **Me sourit-il en levant son verre.

-**Heu... Je... Je ****dirai**** à notre collaboration ?** Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée dire ? À notre futur amitié ? Oui... Bien sûr ! Super hypocrite était de retour ! Je ne pouvais pas penser à une amitié avec ce mec. C'était physiquement et psychologiquement impossible pour moi.

Il sourit, puis avança son verre jusqu'au mien.-**Et plus si affinité. **Termina-t-il dans un souffle en entrechoquant nos verres. J'étais foutue !

…

POVE

C'était plus fort que moi. Satan semblait avoir pris le dessus sur mon corps. Je ne voyais qu'une seule chose depuis que j'étais assis devant elle. Bella allongée, transpirante, hurlant mon prénom. Je savais que je ne devais pas. Je savais que je devais plutôt la respecter et prendre notre temps en essayant d'apprendre à la connaître et tous ces trucs... Mais c'était au dessus de mes forces. J'avais envie d'elle depuis la seconde où j'avais franchis la porte de son appartement et je ne pouvais pas oublier ma putain d'érection dans mon jean qui hurlait au soulagement. Je ne pouvais plus me ressaisir, c'était elle que je voulais et... Je l'aurais. Ce soir.

-**Alors Bella. Raconte-moi un peu des choses sur toi. **Suggérai-je le plus naturellement du monde. Il fallait bien commencer par quelques parts. Et j'aimais l'entendre parler. Bien que le désir soit toujours présent, je tentais de le réprimer. Chaque chose en son temps.

-**Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire je crois. ****Parents****divorcés****, fille unique et manque cruel de confiance en soi jusqu'à l'âge de dix-sept ans. **

**-Manque de confiance en toi ? Pourtant, tu sembles tellement sereine aujourd'hui... Enfin...**

**-Crois pas ça. **Répondit-elle vivement.-**Je n'ai**** jamais été celle ****que l'on**** regardait au lycée. **

**-Vraiment ? **Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas attirer l'attention. Tous les garçons devaient être fous d'elle mais aucun ne se sentait à la hauteur. Tout comme aujourd'hui.-**Laisse-moi en douter.**

**-Pourtant. **Affirma-t-elle.-**J'étais plutôt la fille que personne ne remarque et qui passait son temps à étudier. **Savoir toutes ces petites choses sur elle m'enhardissait. J'avais envie d'en apprendre toujours plus.

-**Raconte-moi. **Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et semblait décontenancée.

-**En quoi ça t'intéresse Edward ? **Que répondre ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. J'avais envie de savoir c'est tout. J'avais envie de mieux la connaître. J'avais envie de savoir qui était Bella Swan. Où était le mal ?

-**Et ****pourquoi**** ça ne m'intéresserait pas ? Laisse moi le bénéfice de l'intérêt veux-tu. **Terminai-je plus sûr.

-**Et si tu me disais aussi une chose sur toi ? **Reprit-elle en croisant ses bras après avoir terminé son entrée. Je détournai les yeux de ses lèvres tentatrices entrain de remuer à cause de sa mastication et me concentrai sur son regard. Ma fourchette atterrit dans mon assiette pendant que je mettais un morceau de salade dans ma bouche à mon tour. Sa sauce vinaigrette était une véritable tuerie. Décidément cette femme était pleine de surprise.

-**Que veux-tu savoir ? **Lui demandai-je après avoir mâchouillé ma feuille de salade. Je n'aimais pas spécialement parler de moi. C'était une chose que je n'avais pas l'habitude de faire en réalité. Mais si elle voulait savoir...-**Tu en sais déjà beaucoup non ? **Continuai-je plus pour moi que pour elle.

-**Je sais juste que tu étais un véritable coureur de ****jupons**** et que tu as eu beaucoup de mal à t'accepter en tant qu'homme. **Répondit-elle.**-Mais cela ne m'indique en rien la vie d'Edward Cullen. **Sourit-elle.-**Je veux dire, ta vie, ta famille... Enfin, ce genre de chose.**

**-Jouons à un jeu alors... Chacun son tour pour les questions et franchise obligatoire. **Elle rigola et acquiesça rapidement.

-**OK je commence. **Repris-je vivement, l'empêchant de prendre l'avantage. **Quel est la première chose que tu fais ****tous**** les matins en te levant ? **

**-C'est une blague ? **Ses yeux étaient surpris alors qu'elle rougissait.-**Tu es sérieux ? **

**-Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? C'est une question comme une autre... **Répondis-je amusé devant son attitude.

-**Oui, mais... C'est juste… Surprenant comme question. ****J'imaginais**** plutôt le genre de question sur ma couleur préférée ou sur mon livre de chevet. Enfin, un truc du genre. **Termina-t-elle rougissante.

-**Oh****celles**** là aussi ****m'intéressent****. Mais j'aimerais déjà que tu répondes à ma question. **Lui souris-je rassurant.

-**La première chose que je fais le matin au ****lever**** ? Je dirais... **Elle réfléchit une seconde puis tourna le visage pour regarder le ciel.-**Quand j'ouvre les yeux le matin, la première chose que je fais c'est de regarder le temps. **Elle reporta son doux regard sur moi puis reprit.-**Je viens de Forks. C'est une petite ville un peu plus au nord dans l'Etat de Washington. Pour faire simple, il doit pleuvoir à peu près 300 jours par an là-bas et... Je crois que je me suis habituée à la pluie. **

**-Je comprends... Mais où est le rapport avec le coup d'œil vers le ciel ?**

**-La pluie me rend nostalgique je crois. Tu sais quand on est enfant, ****tous**** les soucis d'adulte te ****semblent**** beaucoup moins importants. Tu as cette espèce d'innocence et j'avoue que ça m'arrive de regretter de ne plus être une gamine de 11 ans cherchant juste ****à faire**** acheter un chien à son père pour son anniversaire. A cette époque, tout ****semble**** plus simple et bon... Assez parlé de moi. J'ai répondu à ta question. Alors à toi maintenant ! **Elle enchaîna ses paroles sans me laisser le pouvoir de dire ou faire quoique ce soit. J'eus juste le temps de boire ses paroles et d'apprécier cette nostalgie naissante. Je ne répondis rien après ça et me contentai de l'admirer.

-**Alors Edward ? Quelle est ta plus grande honte ? **Reprit-elle un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Je baissai instinctivement le regard en pensant à la pire chose qui avait pu m'arriver et je sentis son regard posé sur moi.-**Oh oh**** ! Cullen se serait-il déjà ridiculisé ? **Rit-elle. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. J'en aurais presque ris moi aussi, mais c'était au début de ma transformation. Quand on a à peine 17 ans et que l'on déguste sa première téquila, il ne faut pas s'attendre à que cela se passe de la meilleure des façons.

-**J'ai vomi sur une fille juste avant de faire... Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. **Terminai-je contrarié de me rappeler ces souvenirs.

-**Alors ça ! Tu veux dire que tu as gerbé sur une nana que tu allais baiser ? **

**-C'est très fin Swan ! Vraiment ! **Ne pus-je m'empêcher de rire à mon tour. Je repris finalement mon sérieux et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.-**A mon tour... **Elle acquiesça.-**Tu n'as... Enfin, je veux dire, t'as jamais eu un truc dingue que tu voudrais faire dans ta vie ? **Elle baissa la tête à son tour avant de se mordre la lèvre. Ses doigts trifouillèrent dans son assiette vide avant qu'elle parle enfin.

-**Heu si... J'ai... J'ai une liste. **

**-Une liste ? **Ok, là ça devenait carrément passionnant ! Quand je disais que cette femme était surprenante !

-**Heu ouais... **Elle était gênée. Les rougeurs ne la quittaient plus alors qu'elle ne relevait pas la tête.-**J'ai écrit une sorte de liste regroupant cinq des choses les plus importantes que je veux faire avant ma mort. **Dit-elle sérieusement. **-C'est stupide je sais mais... Je sais que je le ferais quoiqu'il arrive. **

**-Quelles sont ****ces**** choses ? **Lui demandai-je curieux. Son regard remonta jusqu'au mien alors que son sourire réapparaissait.

-**On a dit une seule question Edward. **Je me rapprochai d'elle, comme pour mieux la convaincre. Je vis ses yeux faire la navette de mon regard à mes lèvres et laissai un sourire me gagner.-**S'il te ****plaît**** Bella... Je suis juste... Curieux. S'il te ****plaît****. **Je la suppliais presque mais qu'importe. Je voulais savoir.

-**C'est pas grand-chose... Juste quelques trucs du genre sauter en parachute, adopter un chien, plonger d'une falaise, me retrouver sur l'écran d'affichage lors d'un match de Baseball, m'acheter une étoile. **Termina-t-elle la voix fuyante.

-**Une étoile ? **

**-Oui... C'est une boule de lumière qui scintille pendant des milliers d'années avant de s'éteindre... **Rit-elle alors que je levais les yeux au ciel.-**Pour tout te dire, dans ma tête, je vois ça comme un symbole... Tu sais... **Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se pinça les lèvres en cherchant ses mots...-**C'est comme une opportunité de continuer à vivre plus longtemps... D'inscrire ma vie dans les cieux. **Termina-t-elle rougissante.**Bien que j'avoue qu'elle ne soit pas si palpitante. **Reprit-elle plus légère. L'entendre me dire toutes ses choses me confirma que cette femme était définitivement différente des autres.-**C'est... C'est nul je sais. **Soupira-t-elle face à mon silence.

-**Bien ****sûr**** que non... C'est surprenant, mais ce n'est pas nul. **Confirmai-je. Des idées germaient dans ma tête alors que j'imaginais Bella entrain de sauter en parachute. Je me mis à rire seul alors qu'elle me regardait surprise.

-**Qui y a-t-il**** de si drôle ? **Demanda-t-elle.

-**Je t'imagine entrain de sauter en parachute et j'avoue que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour voir ça ! **Ris-je de plus belle. Je la regardai et constatai qu'un léger sourire la gagnait aussi. Il s'agrandit pour se transformer en rire franc et massif.

-**Fais gaffe Cullen que ce ne soit pas sur toi que je tombe. **Continua-t-elle à rire alors qu'elle me lançait une petite tape sur l'épaule. Elle se rapprocha de moi d'un peu trop près sans le voir alors que sa phrase montait directement dans mon deuxième cerveau.-Non, en réalité, je devrais plutôt dire descendait dans mon deuxième cerveau.- J'attrapai son poignet entre mes doigts et l'approchai soudainement. Ma bouche se trouva à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Son souffle s'accéléra alors que son regard sondait le mien. S'en était trop ! Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais besoin de l'avoir près de moi... Tout près de moi...

-**Et si je ne demande que ça ? **Lui dis-je le souffle court laissant mon autre main ne la tenant pas, remonter sur son bras pour arriver derrière sa nuque. Je nous rapprochai au-dessus la table, poussant doucement sur sa nuque, sentant son pouls s'accélérer dans ma main.

-**Edward... **Ses yeux se fermèrent, sa poitrine se souleva déraisonnablement.-**Ne... Je...**

**-Tu... **Repris-je en m'approchant encore. Elle continua à respirer difficilement, toujours plus prêt de moi et plus sensuelle. J'humidifiai mes lèvres tandis que ma main profitait de la délicatesse de son cou. Elle continua à approcher lorsque...

-**Oh**** pardon Edward ! Pardon, pardon, pardon ! **dit-elle une main devant la bouche alors qu'elle s'éloignait de moi pour se lever. Je baissai les yeux regardant le vin me couler sur le pantalon et soupirai... Putain ! J'y étais presque !

…

POVB.

-**Oh**** pardon Edward ! Pardon, pardon, pardon ! **Quelle cruche, quelle cruche, quelle cruche ! Il fallait se douter que j'allais à un moment ou à un autre faire ma méga boulette ! Mon coude avait poussé la bouteille de vin sur la table et répandu le contenu sur les vêtements d'Edward. Je me levai précipitamment pour pouvoir le nettoyer. Je reculai sa chaise et m'accroupis devant lui ma serviette à la main.-**Excuse-moi, je suis ****désolée****... Je suis une véritable maladroite. **Répétai-je alors que mes doigts frottaient son pantalon énergiquement, nettoyant la tache inlassablement.

-**Bella... **Au son plus que rauque de sa voix, je relevai les yeux vers lui et constatai que sa mâchoire était serrée ainsi que ses poings de chaque côté de son corps. Je le détaillai de haut en bas et retins difficilement un frisson en voyant cette virilité émaner de lui. Edward Cullen, n'était pas juste un dieu du sexe, Edward Cullen était aussi un putain de mec viril qui transpirait le sexe et amenait obligatoirement à l'orgasme pur et primitif. Il faisait ressortir mes instincts les plus primaires alors qu'il ne prononçait aucun mot. Quand j'étais avec lui, mes hormones parlaient à ma place et j'avais l'impression d'être une véritable obsédée ! -**Arrête... Arrête ça... Hum... S'il te ****plaît****. **Souffla-t-il en rouvrant les yeux et en croisant mon regard. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées perverses que je n'avais même pas remarqué ma main toujours entrain de caresser ses parties. Je retirai brusquement ma main et laissai tomber ma serviette sur le sol comme si elle me brûlait. Mon visage devait être écarlate au vu de la chaleur que je sentais s'en dégager. A moins que ce ne soit ce dieu vivant devant moi.

-**Je... Je vais chercher la suite. **Lui dis-je rapidement en me précipitant vers les escaliers pour aller chercher les plats que j'avais préparé toute à l'heure. Je ne me retournais pas une seule fois et me dépêchais de pénétrer dans mon appartement.-**Non mais quelle conne ! C'est pas possible ! **

J'attrapai le plat dans le four et récupérai une nouvelle bouteille de vin avant de retourner, tremblante, vers Lucifer en personne.

Lorsque j'arrivais devant lui, il n'avait pas bougé, bien que ses traits semblaient être moins serrés, plus détendus.-**J'espère que tu aimes le gratin ****aux courgettes**** ? **Souris-je en déposant le plat sur la desserte.

-**J'aime tout ce qui vient de toi Bella. **Reprit-il. Je me figeai, le couteau à la main, dos à lui. Il venait de dire quoi là ? Qu'il quoi ?

Finalement, Je secouai la tête et lui servis un morceau de gratin. Ses yeux naviguaient sur tout mon corps alors que je le servais. Je me retins de le regarder. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la table, sur ses couverts, sur son verre... Vide.-**Je te resserre du vin ? **Lui dis-je machinalement sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. J'attrapai le reste de la bouteille et versai son contenu dans nos deux verres. Je me servis mon assiette et m'assis face à lui. Mais avant de relever les yeux vers lui, je pris mon verre de vin dans la main et le bus cul sec. Il me fallait des forces pour l'affronter.

Enfin, je relevai les yeux. Ma tête commençait à être dans le coton mais je lui souris.-**Ca va ? Tu ne te sens pas trop inconfortable ? Tu veux changer de ****vêtements**** ? Je dois avoir un ou deux trucs à mon père dans ma chambre si tu...**

**-Ca va Bella... Merci. **Il me sourit, mais je sentis son regard sur ma poitrine, me faisant déglutir. Je pris brusquement une fourchette de mon gratin et la portai rapidement à mes lèvres sans même vérifier la température.

-**Oh**** putain de mergue ! Ché chaud ! **Dis-je la bouche pleine. Je tentai désespérément d'apaiser le feu dans ma bouche en reprenant une nouvelle fois du vin et en le buvant cul sec, puis ventilai mon visage à l'aide de ma main.

-**Hey... **Sourit-il.-**Vas-y doucement avec le vin... Je voudrais avoir ****toute**** ton attention ce soir. **Me dit-il suggestif. Etait-il normal que je vois le mot « sexe » partout autour de lui ? Bordel ! Je n'allais pas tenir !

-**Attention ****à ce**** que je ne te prenne pas au mot Cullen ! **Je venais réellement de dire cela ? Putain de merde ! Qu'est-ce que je disais à propos de mes hormones déjà ? Ha oui ! Elles régissaient ma vie !

…

POVE.

Je tentais par tous les moyens de ne pas me jeter sur elle. Chaque bouchée était une véritable torture. Sa fourchette se leva pour se porter à ses lèvres. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, un morceau de gratin passa ses lèvres. Ses yeux se fermèrent, ses narines se dilatèrent et un léger soupir parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles.

-**C'est bon ? **Murmurai-je le souffle court. Ma question semblait à double sens, mais qu'importe. Je m'imaginais depuis maintenant trop de temps sa petite bouche autour de mon...

-**Tu n'as pas idée... **Me coupa-t-elle dans mes pensées en ouvrant les yeux et en souriant. Elle ne s'imaginait même pas la bataille qui faisait rage en moi. J'avais envie d'envoyer valdinguer tout ce qui se trouvait sur cette table et de la prendre sauvagement sur …

-**Tu ne manges pas ? **Une nouvelle fois elle m'interrompit dans mon délire pervers. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux, pensant réellement que je pourrais bien manger autre chose. Son visage se tendit alors qu'elle déglutit.

-**Je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai le plus envie. **Lui dis-je sérieux. Elle posa sa fourchette et me regarda interrogative.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? **

**-Je ne sais pas... A ton avis ? **Je lui lançai un regard plus que subjectif et détournai finalement l'attention. Voulant la faire chauffer... Juste à point.

Elle déglutit et posa sa fourchette sur son assiette. Taquin, j'osais lui poser la question.-**Tu ne manges pas ? **Elle rougit et détourna le regard. Je sentis la tension monter d'un cran encore une fois. Je m'approchai d'elle, survolant précautionneusement le dessus de la table et posai deux doigts sous son menton.-**A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? **Lui dis-je la respiration haletante. Elle tourna les yeux vers moi et resta comme suspendu à mes lèvres.

-**A... A rien... **Souffla-t-elle tout près de mon visage.

-**Tu en es ****sûre**** ? **Lui demandai-je toujours plus durement. Mes yeux naviguèrent sur son visage, ne cessant de revenir sur ses lèvres. La tension devint insupportable... Mes doigts se serrèrent sur la table. Son visage s'approcha encore. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres de mon visage... **-On... On ne devrait pas faire ****cela****... **Murmura-t-elle. Mais déjà ses yeux se fermaient et mes dernières volontés s'effondrèrent. Je me jetai sur elle.

Mon corps se releva de la table sans me séparer de sa bouche. Ma respiration s'accéléra toujours plus tandis que je me dirigeai vers sa chaise. Je la relevai rapidement sans séparer nos lèvres et la pris par la taille.-**Edward... On ne doit... Edward... Humm... Edward. **Elle gémit contre mes lèvres. Je me sentais perdre pied de seconde en seconde.

-**Tu... Tu as sans doute raison... **Ma langue caressa sa lèvre une première fois.-**Dis... Dis-moi d'arrêter... **Murmurai-je haletant contre sa bouche. Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais exactement. Il fallait qu'elle me dise d'arrêter et qu'on retourne finir de diner. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle fit... Les mains de Bella remontèrent sur mes bras et se portèrent à ma nuque. Sur l'instant, je crus qu'elle allait me rejeter, mais au lieu de cela, elle se rapprocha toujours de moi et crocheta ses doigts dans mes cheveux, approfondissant notre baiser.

Je grognai sur ses lèvres tandis que ma langue bataillait avec la sienne. Mes mains empoignèrent ses fesses. Elles remontèrent ensuite sous son tee-shirt. J'effleurai la peau nue de son ventre et m'apprêtai à lui retirer son vêtement. Mon deuxième cerveau prenait définitivement le dessus. Soudain, une rafale d'eau nous tomba dessus. Bella s'écarta rapidement de moi et posa une main sur sa poitrine.

Une averse diluvienne nous tombait dessus, trempant nos vêtements alors qu'elle restait face à moi, la main sur son cœur et le souffle haletant. Je voyais sa mâchoire se serrer tandis qu'elle remontait petit à petit le regard vers moi.-**Tu... Tu as recommencé ! **Hurla-t-elle sous la pluie. Quoi ? Mais... Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait !

-**Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher hein ? Il faut que toutes les nanas de cette putain de ville soient à tes pieds ! **

-De quoi... De quoi est-ce que tu parles bordel ? Tu m'as... Toi aussi tu m'as sauté dessus ! Criai-je à mon tour. Non mais quel culot ! Je m'avançai vers elle, voulant la voir un peu mieux au travers des trombes d'eau qui nous couler dessus et la montrai du doigt.-Tous ces trucs que tu m'as sorti. Ta micro robe, ton dîner aux chandelles, ton foutu petit cul que t'as pas arrêté de mettre sous mes yeux ! Tu t'attendais à quoi Bella ? Hein ? Ben dis-moi ! Je t'attends bordel ! Je lui criai dessus pour je ne savais quelle raison. Je perdais complètement la boule. J'étais frustré et désorienté... Mais par dessus tout, je me sentais coupable bordel ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente obligée de quoique ce soit.-**J'ai cru que tu en avais autant envie que moi putain ! Tu... Tu me dis chaud puis froid, moi je sais plus à la fin ! Tu me plais et j'avais envie de faire les choses bien... Mais je perds les pédales quand t'es là ! J'arrive pas à... Merde quoi ! Arrête de penser qu'à toi Swan et imagine-toi un peu à ma place cinq secondes !** Je parlais seul, sentant son regard sur moi sans qu'elle ne bouge. Et ça m'énervait toujours plus qu'elle ne bronche pas. Ce silence me rendait fou et j'avais envie de lui hurler dessus. J'avais envie de la faire réagir, de lui dire que je la voulais et qu'elle ne pouvait pas me...-**Tu ne peux pas jouer avec moi Swan ! T'as pas le droit de...**

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car elle venait de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur mes lèvres. Ses deux mains encadrèrent mon visage tandis que son corps trempé se collait contre moi.-**Putain... **Soufflai-je en nous emmenant vers la porte pour nous abriter. Je ne lâchai pas son corps pour autant. Ma langue bataillait toujours avec la sienne, savourant ses profonds gémissements contre ma bouche.

Mon pied tapa contre la porte pour l'ouvrir, Bella trempée contre moi. Mes vêtements n'étaient pas mieux. Ma chemise me collait tellement au corps qu'elle me faisait une seconde peau. Mon jean était foutrement serré et j'avais envie d'enlever tout ses putains de fringues et de tout envoyer valdinguer dans les escaliers. Quitte à être exhibitionniste, autant l'être jusqu'au bout !

Je relâchai Bella pour nous faire descendre les escaliers. Mes chaussures étaient glissantes, on entendait l'eau taper contre la paroi de la porte. Je la sentais fébrile derrière moi. Sa main dans la mienne, je me tournai une seconde vers elle, stoppant à peine ma descente, mais elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle me rentra dedans sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Son corps s'écrasa contre le mien tandis que son pied glissa littéralement sur la marche. Elle tomba au sol m'emportant dans son geste.

-**Haaaa ! **Ses doigts s'agrippèrent fortement à ma chemise déchirant les boutons dans notre chute. Son visage se nicha dans mon cou alors que j'entourai rapidement mes bras autour d'elle, limitant la casse un maximum.

Mon dos tapa contre le sol dans un mouvement rude me faisant gémir de douleur. Ma tête cogna le sol et tout mon corps me ressentit une douleur atroce. Bordel ! Ce n'était pas le moment !

…

POVB...

-**Edward ! Edward ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Edward ! **Je frottai son front, dégageant des mèches mouillées sur mon passage. Il gémit de douleur alors que je prenais conscience de notre position. J'étais allongée sur lui, portant tout mon poids sur son torse, mes jambes enroulées aux siennes et mes mains accrochées à sa chemise.-**Oh je suis tellement désolée... Je suis si maladroite... ****Ce n'est**** pas possible ! **Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je sois si maudite !

Ses yeux fermés commençaient à s'ouvrir doucement.-**Bella... Tu... Tu m'écrases...**Je me relevai de son torse et le regardai inquiète.

-**Pardon Edward... Mon dieu ça va ?... Tu peux...**

**-Bella... Pas là... Tu m'écrases les... **Ses yeux descendirent vers nos jambes et je réalisais que j'avais mon genou qui écrasait ses parties.

-**Oh pardon ! Pardon, pardon... **Je me relevai complètement, me mettant à genoux à ses côtés.-**Je ****ne**** sais pas ce que j'ai ce soir... J'ai... L'impression que je suis nerveuse tout le temps. Et quand je suis nerveuse, je... Enfin, je suis désolée... J'ai pas... Je suis pas...**

Il tenta de se relever doucement sur un coude alors qu'une grimace s'installait sur son visage.-**C'est pas ...Aïe... Bordel... **Son corps retomba mollement sur le sol, faisant claquer l'arrière de sa tête contre le carrelage.

-**Mon dieu ! Tu as mal ? Dis moi où Edward ? Tu peux te lever ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ta tête ? Ton sexe ? Tes genoux ? **Pourquoi je parlais autant moi ! Il y avait vraiment un truc qui tournait pas rond chez moi !

-**ça va Bella... Ne t'inquiète... Pas. **Il se releva une nouvelle fois sur ses coudes et me regarda.-**Laisse-moi juste cinq minutes. **Murmura-t-il entre deux grimaces. Je me sentais affreusement coupable, c'était horrible ! Je savais que tout était de ma faute, et je... Pourquoi je n'avais pas fait attention à cette foutue marche.

Il essaya de se relever, mais je l'arrêtai.-**Attends ne bouge pas, je vais appeler les pompiers. Tu as mal, tu ****ne**** peux pas rester comme...**

**-Stop Bella ! Ça va je t'ai dit... Aide-moi juste à me relever s'il te ****plaît****. **Soupira-t-il en posant une main sur mon épaule. Je sondai son regard cherchant une solution à cette situation. Devais-je l'écouter ? Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas mieux à l'hôpital ? J'étais inquiète pour lui. Nous étions tombés de plusieurs marches et il avait amorti tous les coups.

-**Je suis une horrible personne... **Soupirai-je soudainement en portant mes mains à mon visage. Je me frottai le visage sans oser le regarder. Sa main se posa plus fermement sur mon épaule alors qu'il se relevait difficilement.

-**Tu n'es pas une horrible personne. Tu as glissé... Ca arrive à tout le monde ! **Dit-il en boitillant jusqu'à la porte de mon appartement. Je l'aidai du mieux que je pouvais et le fis entrer dans le salon.

-**Faux ! Ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde ce genre de truc figure toi Edward ! Ça n'arrive qu'à moi ! Mes parents ont du omettre dans ma ****conception**** une partie pour tout ce qui concernait l'équilibre et la chance ! **Dis-je amère.

-**Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! **Soupira-t-il. Je refermai la porte derrière nous, ne pensant même plus aux restes du dîner encore sur le toit. Tout devait être trempé de toute façon. Cela pouvait attendre demain.

-**Tu n'en sais rien ! **Répliquai-je énervée. -**J'ai toujours fait ça. Chaque fois que je suis nerveuse, chaque fois que ****quelqu'un**** me ****plaît****, ça dégénère ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que mon ex petit ami est allé voir ailleurs et qui plus est que TOI même tu n'arrives pas à rester avec moi. Je suis un aimant à malchance. **

**-Pourquoi tu es toujours si... **Il agita sa main d'une manière large et secoua la tête, dépité.-**Laisse tomber ! **

Il baissa la tête et se passa une main sur le visage.

…

POVE

Cette nana me donnait le tournis. Je n'arrivais pas à la suivre. Elle pouvait être si provocante et la seconde d'après si... Bella !

Elle avait cette faculté à toujours me faire sortir de mes gonds tout en ayant cette facilité à me faire devenir une pauvre chose entre ses doigts. Et là, pour le coup, je ne me sentais pas comme sa chose. Je me percevais comme un mec qui venait de se prendre la pire erreur de sa vie en pleine gueule. Tout cela bien sûr après être tombé d'une bonne dizaine de marches à cause de son fantasme sur talon !

D'abord, en entendant l'évocation de son ex, mon cœur se serra et mon hypothétique jalousie prit une proportion énorme. Je ne supportais même plus l'imaginer avec un autre que moi. Fais chier !

Lorsqu'elle m'inclut dans sa malchance, oui cela ne me plut pas ! Comment elle ne pouvait pas voir que j'essayais de faire des putains d'efforts ! Je voulais la connaître, en apprendre sur elle et pas juste la baiser ! Quand est-ce qu'elle allait le comprendre ! Évidemment devant mon incapacité à lui dire ce que je ressentais pour elle, elle restait cantonnée dans ses affirmations et moi, pauvre con, je souffrais le martyre. Souffrance que je me retenais à lui avouer afin de ne pas passer pour une mauviette ! Putain ! C'était pathétique ! Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que la soirée se passe comme ça.

-** Edward, parle-moi s'il te ****plaît****. **Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle tandis que je restai là, planté debout à quelques mètres d'elle, le regard rivé sur mes foutues chaussures trempées. Je soupirai de nouveau et relevai finalement la tête. Mes yeux s'accrochèrent à son regard chocolat si... Troublant.

Mon regard descendit sur ses bras noués autour de sa poitrine. Elle tremblait et était complètement trempée. Ses cheveux lui tombaient sur les épaules, sa robe lui collait à la peau. Ses jambes galbées et fines laissaient glisser des milliers de gouttelettes d'eau. Je déglutis devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi et me passai une main dans mes cheveux trempés.

-**Parle-moi... **Souffla-t-elle en approchant. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Elle pouvait me faire devenir son espèce de chose en moins de 10 secondes, comme maintenant ! Toute ma rancune et ma colère s'étaient évaporées. C'était à peine si je sentais la douleur encore quelque peu présente dans mon dos et ma nuque.

**-Que veux-tu que je te dise Bella ? **Ma voix était irrégulière, grave et suave. Je savais que c'était à cause d'elle. La voir se déplacer, les frissons sur ses bras, le regard s'assombrissant... Comment pouvais-je ne pas réagir autrement ?

-**Parle-moi c'est tout... **Murmura-t-elle près de mon visage, ses yeux s'encrant dans les miens. Son regard semblait différent. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de Bella Swan, mais sa fragilité me perturbait. Je me reculai de quelques centimètres sans trop m'éloigner et portai une main à sa joue.

**-Comment fais-tu Bella ? **Mon souffle frappa contre son front et fit bouger quelques mèches de ses cheveux encore humides.

-**Faire quoi ? **Me demanda-t-elle les yeux fermés et la respiration chamboulée.

-**Me faire perdre la tête. **Murmurai-je tout près de sa bouche. Son souffle effleura mes lèvres. Ses yeux restaient fermés et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Je l'entendais même à travers le coton de sa robe... -**Tu as une sorte d'attraction envers les hommes qui t'entourent. C'est très étrange... C'est comme si tu nous appelais et on ****n'arrive**** plus à réfléchir comme il faut... Cette sensation de perdre pieds sans contrôle. C'est frustrant mais pourtant... C'est...**

**-Tais-toi Cullen. **Murmura-t-elle à son tour en posant un doigt sur ma bouche.**-Assez de parole... J'ai besoin... D'action. **Termina-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux. Son regard m'hypnotisa encore une fois alors que je souris légèrement, heureux qu'elle se laisse aller...

-**Alors action... **

**...**

**Et là, vous vous dites quoi ? "Ho putain je vais la tuer !" **

**Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Si vous me tuez comment on fait pour la suite ? Haha ! Alors moi je dis que si ma boite mail est bien remplie alors peut-être... Je dis bien peut-être, que je pourrais être super cool pour le prochain chapitre. Eddy pourrait être carresser dans le sens du poil, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire o_O **

**Juste avant de vous quitter, pour celles qui se le demande. Je travaille sur la suite de "The wild boarding school" et de "Behind the door", je préfère avoir des chapitres d'avance pour justement éviter d'avoir du retard et vous laissez savourer comme il se doit. Donc un peu de patience encore pour celles qui attendent, quand aux autres qui n'ont pas encore lu.. Le chapitre 1 est déjà à disposition ! ;-)**

**Gros bisous à tous !**

**à très vite**

**Luna**


	20. Chapter 19, Une nuit instructive

Coucou !

C'est Rhea ! Luna ne peut malheureusement pas poster ce chapitre parce que sa connexion fait encore des siennes.

Elle se joint à moi pour vous souhaiter une Bonne et Heureuse année, remplie de Lemon bien sûr.

Nous espérons que cette année aussi, vous serez de plus en plus nombreux à suivre les écrits de Luna et ceux que nous avons en commun elle et moi.

Elle s'excuse de ne pas avoir pu répondre à vos commentaires mais promet de se rattraper le plus vite possible.

Sur ce, place à ce chapitre, très très hot !

* * *

POVE.

-**Tais-toi Cullen... Assez de parole... J'ai besoin... D'action. **

-**Alors action...**

Ma posture changea soudainement. Je ne sentais plus la douleur, je ne sentais plus l'humidité, je ne voyais plus rien autour. Mes yeux étaient focalisés sur cette gorge offerte devant moi, mon regard était envouté par ce corps humide et tentant juste là. À quelques mètres. À cet instant, un astéroïde aurait pu passer au travers de la pièce que je ne l'aurais même pas vu.

Mon pied avança d'un pas, analysant néanmoins les réactions de la déesse devant moi avant d'enchaîner avec un autre. Elle ne disait rien, ses yeux fixant tour à tour mes pieds puis mon visage. Je ne pus retenir un sourire d'apparaître ouvertement sur mes lèvres et lorsque je relevai les yeux vers elle, un éclat d'espièglerie complétait son sourire. Je compris tout de suite que je n'allais pas en ressortir vivant. Mon sang se mit à pulser dans tout mon corps. Je le sentais affluer par vague, surtout vers mes cuisses et plus particulièrement entre ces dernières. Je resserrai instinctivement la mâchoire et avançai encore d'un pas.

-**Tu sais que tu dois m'arrêter maintenant Bella avant que tout ça ne dégénère. **Ce n'était ni une question, ni une requête. Je voulais juste l'avertir qu'une fois que je commencerais à la toucher, je ne serais plus maitre de la situation. D'ailleurs le son de ma voix montrait déjà clairement l'état dans lequel j'étais.

Son sourire s'agrandit tandis que je regardais comment son corps bougeait subtilement. Elle s'appuya sur un pied, puis sur l'autre, et se lécha les lèvres. Ses yeux brillèrent et ses joues se tintèrent légèrement de rouge.-**Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir envie que ça s'arrête ? **Ses mains descendirent sur son corps, ponctuant ses paroles comme si elle voulait me provoquer. Elle commença à passer une de ses mains sous sa robe et la remonta doucement sur le haut de ses cuisses. Dire que j'étais fébrile était un réel euphémisme. Mes mains étaient moites et je devais passer le plus clair de mon temps à déglutir. Elle avait décidé de me rendre complètement fou et j'avais la ferme intention de me laisser faire.

-**Tu... Tu devrais arrêter ça avant que... **Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur ses doigts délicieux qui traçaient des auréoles dans l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Tout son corps me semblait comme une île au milieu d'un désert. L'eau serait douce et fruitée comme l'intérieur de ses cuisses, la sécheresse dans ma gorge serait certainement apaisée rien qu'en pouvant goûter à son nectar si... Tentant.

_Non mais est-ce que je m'entends ? Ok Ed ! Maintenant tu passes à l'action ! _

Je secouai la tête et relâchai l'air contenu dans mes poumons.-**Avant que quoi ? **Souffla-t-elle, les yeux fermés. Je terminai les quelques pas qui me séparaient d'elle et posai mes mains sur ses hanches, laissant mes pouces tracer des cercles appuyés sur ses côtés.

**-Avant que je ne te prenne ici et maintenant. **Terminai-je, la raison à dix mille lieux d'ici. J'étais beaucoup trop envouté par son odeur et parfaitement conscient de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je remontai mes mains jusqu'à ses seins. **-Avoue que tu en meurs d'envie. **Murmurai-je près de son oreille. Ses cheveux me chatouillaient le visage et son souffle touchait ma clavicule à chacune de ses respirations. Je compris qu'il fallait que j'apaise ce feu, mais bizarrement, je voulais prendre mon temps. Non en fait, pour être plus précis, je voulais qu'elle me supplie de la faire mienne. Et j'étais décidé à la rendre folle de désir et de plaisir. Je voulais la rendre dépendante de moi par tous les moyens. Je savais que le sexe n'était pas la solution, mais étant un incroyable incompétent en ce qui concerne toute relation avec une femme, c'était décidément le meilleur moyen pour obtenir ce que je voulais.

Je mis mes réflexions de côté et m'approchai encore d'elle. Mon torse s'écrasa littéralement contre ses seins mais à ce stade, je ne m'en formalisais plus. Je ne voyais plus que Bella et son petit corps entre mes mains. Je ne sentais plus que Bella et cette chaleur qui sortait par tous les pores de son corps. Je ne pensais plus qu'à Bella et à la façon dont j'allais la faire crier de plaisir.

Tous mes mécanismes se mirent en marche les uns après les autres.

D'abord, l'envie. Mes mains se baladèrent sur son corps sans jamais réellement la toucher. Elle vibra à chacun de mes effleurements mais jusque là ne dit rien. Je sentis que chaque fois que l'une de mes mains frôlait un endroit stratégique, elle s'agitait. Mais elle comprit que ce serait à celui qui cèderait le premier. Depuis le début, cela avait toujours été à celui qui allait faire craquer l'autre en premier. Et pour cette fois, ou seul le désir était la clé, j'étais déterminé à gagner. Elle sera à ma merci.

Petit à petit, je nous fis reculer jusqu'au mur à côté de sa chambre. Elle colla son dos contre ce dernier et garda les yeux fermés. Un sourire ravi se peignit sur mes lèvres en connaissant ce qui allait en suite se passer. Je savais déjà qu'elle me désirait, alors je passai à la phase deux de mon petit jeu.

…

POVB

_Oh putain de sainte Marie mère de Dieu ! _

J'aurais pu mourir à l'heure actuelle. Je crois que j'en aurais été comblé et en même temps horriblement frustré. Comment la situation avait pu nous échapper à ce point ? Bon d'accord, toute la soirée il y avait eu des moments où j'étais à deux doigts de céder à la tentation. Mais je ne pensais pas être à un tel niveau de tentation. Je lui avais clairement donné le feu vert pour faire de moi ce qu'il voulait ce soir, parce qu'encore une fois, j'étais régie par ses putains d'hormones qui ne me laisseraient jamais tranquille. Comment est-ce que j'avais pu en arriver là ?

Il venait de démarrer ce que je savais être son jeu de celui qui cèdera le premier. Ses trois phases pour me rendre folle et pour que je lui saute dessus. Hors de question que je me laisse faire. Oui j'étais excitée comme ce n'était pas possible, oui, j'avais une putain d'envie qu'il me prenne contre ce foutu mur derrière moi, mais NON ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Il était hors de question qu'il me traite comme toutes ses pouffiasses écervelées. Je valais mieux que ça... Du moins, c'était ce que j'espérais.

…

POVE.

Après l'envie, le désir. Puissant, fulgurant, presque dévastateur. Je voulais la voir trembler d'anticipation. Je voulais voir ses yeux fixer mes lèvres par désir de s'en saisir. Je voulais la voir se mordre la lèvre dans un geste désespéré.

Je posai finalement mes mains sur ses épaules et les fis basculer sur sa clavicule. Je soufflai sur sa peau sensible et souris devant les frissons de plus en plus nombreux. Elle se tendit un peu en sentant son corps la trahir, mais tenta de conserver cette fausse impassibilité.

-**Tu es entrain de me faire ton numéro de charme ?**

**-Tu es entrain de lutter ? **Répliquai-je en remontant mon regard vers le sien. Je lui souris innocemment, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle entreprenait.

-**Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. **

**-Toi non plus ! **Je voyais qu'elle tentait de garder son putain de contrôle. C'était comme cela que ça fonctionnait entre nous. Je m'y attendais. Mais cela commençait à m'exaspérer. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que je la voulais elle. Réellement. Pourquoi ne pas juste se laisser aller et profiter de notre temps ? Pourquoi compliquer autant les choses ?

Elle se recula d'un pas, tandis que j'avançais d'un. Je restais un maximum près d'elle, ne la lâchant pas du regard et laissant mes mains près de son corps.-**On pourrait jouer pendant des heures comme ça tu sais ? **

**-C'est tout ce que je suis ? **Je relevai un sourcil et tentai de garder ma respiration calme et détendue.-**Un jeu ? Tu viens de dire que tu pourrais jouer. Donc, si je remets les choses en place, tu joues avec moi. **Cette fois, je restais bloqué sur place. Nous avions de toute évidence un réel problème de communication. Comment pouvions-nous passer d'un simple dîner, à autant de tension sexuelle, pour se disputer et presque se sauter dessus... Et finalement en arriver à... Je ne savais plus trop pour être honnête. Il se passait quoi là ?

-**Tu me fais quoi là ? Tu veux analyser tous mes gestes ? **

**-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **La colère montait petit à petit. Certaine fois, je n'arrivais vraiment pas à comprendre ses réactions. Elle me disait vert et la seconde d'après elle me disait rouge. Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez et soupirai avant de m'éloigner. Je lui tournai le dos et me frottai le front. C'était bien elle qui m'avait demandé de l'action non ? Je voyais bien qu'elle avait envie de moi.

-**Ecoute... Je... Heu... Je ferais mieux de rentrer. On n'y arrivera pas de toute façon.**

…

POVB.

_Putain mais quelle conne ! Quelle conne ! Quelle conne ! Tu me fais quoi là Bella ? Il ne faisait que répondre à tes avances et là, tu... Tu le rejettes ! _

Je regardai son dos qui me faisait face et me mordis la lèvre, repensant encore à ce qui aurait pu mal tourner. J'étais excitée, j'avais envie de lui. Mais il avait commencé à vouloir jouer avec moi. J'avais vu cet Edward Cullen manipulateur et séducteur. Je savais qu'il avait remis ses mécanismes en route et je ne voulais pas faire partie de ''sa liste''. Bien que techniquement, j'en faisais déjà partie depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Lorsque je descendis mes yeux sur ses épaules carrées et droites, un soupire m'échappa. Il était fichtrement sexy. Je ne pouvais vraiment, mais vraiment pas le nier. Tous ses vêtements semblaient lui faire une deuxième peau. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça. J'avais... J'avais besoin de lui. Putain, j'avais besoin d'un orgasme made in Cullen !

_T'es foutue ma vieille ! _

_Oh toi la ferme ! _

Je regardai autour de moi et analysai les différentes options qui s'imposaient. La chaine hifi attira mon attention plus que le reste et cela suffit à me décider. Je fis un pas sur le côté et attrapai la télécommande sur la table de salon. Sans un bruit, j'appuyai sur le bouton ''on'' et souris en entendant les premiers accords de Little Bit of Feel Good.

-**Je pensais être le seul à écouter Jamie Lidell dans tout New-York. **Je reposai la télécommande sur la table basse et commençai à enlever ma robe tout en rivant mon regard au sien.

-**Voilà qui nous fait un point en commun. **Répondis-je machinalement en laissant tomber la robe sur mes chevilles. Je me retrouvais devant lui en soutien-gorge et string noir. Mes talons toujours accrochés aux pieds, je plaçai mes mains sur mon ventre.

Il déglutit fortement et me détailla de haut en bas dans une lenteur infinie.-**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **

**-Je te donne une raison de rester. **Répliquai-je, en commençant à glisser mes mains sur mon corps. Ses yeux suivirent mes mains du regard et je vis ses mains se resserrer en deux poings de chaque côté de sa taille.-**Un soucis Cullen ? **Ses yeux me transpercèrent et une lueur que je ne lui connaissais pas apparut dans son regard. Il laissa son sourire en coin, trop sexy pour son propre bien, le gagnait, puis il posa ses yeux bien distinctement sur ma poitrine.

-**Hormis le fait que tu prennes un malin plaisir à me rendre dingue, absolument aucun. **Il fit un pas vers moi et serra la mâchoire. À l'entente de sa plainte je frissonnai comme jamais et me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter le gémissement qui manquait de m'échapper.

-**Si tu n'en as pas envie, la porte est juste derrière toi, je ne t'oblige à rien. **Souris-je, en empoignant mes seins. Je me touchai de façon plus poussée et cette fois, soupirai de bien-être en triturant mes pointes durcies par dessus mon sous-vêtement.

-**Es-tu consciente que j'en suis incapable ? **Il fit un pas de plus alors que ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur mes gestes.

-**Humm... **Gémis-je en augmentant mes gestes, consciente de son regard brûlant. Il était entrain de perdre le contrôle et pour cette fois j'allais gagner la partie. Si tenté qu'il y ait réellement un perdant dans l'histoire.

-**Bella... Tu devrais arrêter ça. **Sa voix était rauque et horriblement sexy.

Je descendis une main jusqu'à mon string et passai mon doigt sur ma féminité recouverte. Elle était plus que brûlante et ne demandait qu'à être soulagée. J'avais besoin de lui.

…

POVE.

_Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! _

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Elle était entrain de se toucher de façon si brûlante. Je n'étais plus qu'un stupide pantin entre ses mains. J'avais envie que ce soit mes mains sur ses seins si ronds et parfaits. Je voulais la toucher et la rendre folle. La voir se faire plaisir comme ça. Si offerte et presque nue.

_Putain ! Mais je fais quoi encore à ma place ? _

Je m'avançai encore d'un pas et sentis le désir monter par vague brûlante et fulgurante dans tout mon corps. Elle ferma les yeux et bascula sa tête en arrière.

-**Cullen ? **

**-Hummm ? **

**-Amène-toi ! **Je souris et franchis rapidement les quelques mètres entre nous. Mon corps se colla au sien. Elle respira fortement et laissa tomber ses mains de chaque côté de son corps pour attraper mon tee-shirt entre ses doigts. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens et se mit à reculer jusqu'à ce que je suppose être sa chambre.

Je ne détachai pas mon regard du sien, ses yeux brûlants et sombres ne devaient refléter que les miens. Je ne souriais plus, je ne pensais même plus. Tout mon cerveau semblait s'être fait totalement la malle. J'étais dans un état second. Nos bouches étaient proches l'une de l'autre. Je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne. Son corps nu était si proche du mien. Mes mains ne demandaient qu'à la toucher. Tremblant, je devais l'avouer, je plaçai mes mains dans son dos. Je glissai mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au rebondi de ses fesses. Elle soupira de nouveau et accéléra le pas jusqu'à sa chambre.

Nous arrivâmes dans un état second près de son lit. Nos respirations étaient chamboulées et nos corps semblaient réclamer l'autre d'une manière forte et magnétique. -**J'ai envie de toi Swan... **Soufflai-je sur ses lèvres. Mes mains remontèrent sur son visage pour dégager des mèches de cheveux de son front et les passer sur l'arrière de sa tête. Elle gémit et ferma les yeux, basculant légèrement la tête en arrière, me montrant subtilement le début de sa gorge que je mourrais d'envie de lécher.

-**Tu attends quoi Cullen ? **Ce fut trop pour moi. Je luttais depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Mon envie prit le dessus. Je posai mes deux mains sur ses joues, tenant son visage à quelques millimètres du mien et plantai mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement alors qu'elle entrouvrait la bouche.

Soudainement, dans un grognement sourd, je me jetai sur sa bouche et plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de penser, je forçai ses lèvres de ma langue et caressai son palais d'une façon plus que brutale je devais l'avouer. Mais elle venait de me rendre fou. J'étais fou de désir, de son corps, de l'envie de la faire mienne et ce furent mes mains qui décidèrent de lui dire clairement ce que je voulais. Je plaquai mes paumes sur ses seins et grognai contre ses lèvres.-**Edward... **Soupira-t-elle sur ses lèvres.

Envahi par l'impulsivité, je ne contrôlais plus mes gestes. Je me séparai de sa bouche dans un soupire et la respiration haletante, je la fis se retourner pour coller son dos contre mon torse. Mes mains se plantèrent sur ses hanches et mon bassin commença à onduler contre ses fesses. Elle parut surprise sur le moment, mais bien vite, elle remonta sa main à l'arrière de sa tête et la glissa dans mes cheveux. Mes hanches butèrent plusieurs fois contre ses fesses. Je perdais totalement pied. Je n'aspirais plus qu'à une chose, la prendre. A la prendre comme mon corps réclamait de le faire.

-**Je... Je ne te savais pas si... Passionné. **Tenta-t-elle au bord de l'extase. Je souris contre son cou et glissai ma langue de son lobe jusqu'à sa clavicule.

-**Et tu n'as encore rien vu. **Ma phrase fut ponctuée d'un énième mouvement de hanche. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort alors que tout son corps bougeait en synchronisation avec le mien.

Soudain, sans que je ne m'y attende, elle se tourna dans mes bras et posa ses deux sur mon torse. Lorsqu'elle releva ses yeux vers les miens, un sourire taquin envahissait son visage. Elle me poussa jusqu'à ce que mes mollets touchent le bord du lit et me fit tomber en arrière, me faisant ainsi m'assoir sur le lit qui rebondi sous mon poids.

-**Assez joué ! **Elle s'élança rapidement sur moi et posa ses genoux de chaque côté de mes cuisses. Ses mains repartirent à l'assaut de mes cheveux alors qu'elle me faisait remonter le visage vers ses lèvres. Dans un grognement, je repris ses lèvres et glissai mes doigts sur l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Je l'enlevai promptement, désireux de sentir ses seins contre moi. Quand à elle, elle enleva précipitamment les boutons de ma chemise. Nos bouches ne se quittaient pas, nos respirations s'accéléraient mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'étions plus vraiment maître de la situation. C'était une nouvelle fois hors de contrôle... Et putain que c'était bon !

Elle finit par en avoir marre de batailler avec les boutons de ma chemise. Au moment où je posai pleinement ma main droite sur son sein droit et où le pouce et l'index de ma main libre titillaient son autre sein, elle déchira complètement le reste du vêtement. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que cela n'avait servi qu'à m'exciter d'avantage. Je renforçai ma prise sur ses seins et lâchai sa bouche d'un geste rageur pour me jeter sur son mamelon. Elle se cambra, m'offrant plus de peau alors que mes lèvres devenaient de plus en plus gourmandes. Mes dents ripaient son épiderme à chaque fois qu'elle griffait mes abdos ou qu'elle mordillait ma clavicule.

-**Putain ! **Elle commença à onduler des hanches sur mon sexe plus que dur alors que je sentais ses mains partout sur moi.-**Putain, j'ai envie... **Je poussai mes hanches contre son centre une fois de plus.-**J'ai envie de toi Swan... **

**-Alors enlève-moi ce foutu pantalon Cullen ! **Ses mots claquèrent, autoritaires et excités. Lorsque je relevai les yeux vers elle, elle semblait dans un état second. Ses cheveux étaient totalement décoiffés à cause de notre échange plus que sauvage. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et rougies par mes assauts. Elle avait quelques marques sur son cou, vestige de mes dents, et ses yeux étaient tellement différents de d'habitude. Ils étaient beaucoup plus sombres, plus... bestiaux. Elle respirait fortement. Je fixai ses lèvres quelques secondes avant de l'attraper par les hanches pour la relever et de me débarrasser rapidement de mon pantalon et de mon caleçon dans la volée.

Je me tins face à elle, sexe fièrement érigé devant son regard affamé, et souris face au désir qu'elle éprouvait rien qu'en me regardant. Elle comprenait enfin ce qu'elle m'avait fait endurer en se déshabillant quelques instants plutôt.

Je restai face à elle tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Un sourire s'en suivit sur son visage puis elle se mit à se reculer doucement, me laissant pleine vue sur son corps nu et ses seins foutrement bandants.

Je serrai la mâchoire et laissai échapper un son rauque du fin fond de ma gorge. Lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit, son visage arriva juste au niveau de mon sexe. Ce dernier palpita rien qu'à cette vision plus que divine de Bella et de ses lèvres si près. Je serrai les poings, restés de chaque côté de mon corps et la regardai avec gourmandise.

Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'elle avança ses mains jusqu'à mes hanches et qu'elle m'approcha de son visage. Je déglutis plutôt bruyamment lorsque je la vis se lécher les lèvres, et jurai comme un homme des cavernes (j'en avais conscience) dès l'instant où le bout de sa langue se posa sur mon gland. Elle recueillit la petite gouttelette de liquide qui m'échappa, et remonta son regard vers le mien. -**Tu as un goût tellement délicieux... **A ces mots, et involontairement, mes hanches poussèrent vers sa bouche.

Je n'étais plus du tout maître de mon corps. Ma bite semblait avoir pris complètement le relais et à ce stade, je n'étais plus qu'un corps en attente de sa libération. Elle venait de me rendre à l'état le plus primitif de l'homme et je n'étais pas en mesure de me plaindre de quoique ce soit. Ce truc qui dit qu'un homme ne réagit qu'avec sa bite, pour le coup était beaucoup trop réel. Elle me tenait entre ses mains. Je n'avais plus aucune volonté et mon corps vibrait par lui-même, comme un automate. Mon esprit s'envola déjà dans les prémices du paradis que me prodiguait sa bouche.

-**Putain. **Soupirai-je lorsqu'elle se mit à jouer de sa langue sur mon gland. Je me pinçai l'arête du nez, réprimant mon envie de me laisser aller, et me concentrai sur ses doigts qui glissaient jusqu'à mes bourses.

Elle gémit en me prenant totalement dans sa bouche et prit complètement mes testicules dans sa main.-**Putain Bella ! **Gémis-je en plaçant mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je poussai son visage à me prendre plus en bouche tandis que mes hanches avançaient vers l'avant pour plus de contact. Son nez touchait mon bas ventre et chaque fois sa respiration se répercutait sur ma peau. Toutes ces sensations me brûlaient de l'intérieur. J'étais entrain de me consumer de désir et de plaisir. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais jouir d'un moment à l'autre. Hors ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je la voulais elle. Pourtant, tous mes gestes montraient le contraire. Je raffermis ma main dans ses cheveux et accélérai mes mouvements contre sa bouche. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort, agrémentant mon plaisir par les vibrations de sa voix sur ma hampe et par ses dents ripant ma longueur. -**Be... Bella... A.. Arrête. **A l'entente de ma plainte, je crus qu'elle allait arrêter, pourtant elle fit tout le contraire. Ses lèvres se raffermirent sur mon sexe et sa main palpa complètement mes bourses.-**Putain Bella... Arrête... Je... Oh putain ! Je vais jouir... **Elle gémit suite à mon aveu et lécha une nouvelle fois mon gland comme une glace qu'elle savourait.

Mon ventre se tordit en sentant les premiers élans de la jouissance arriver dans mon sexe. Je plaçai mes deux mains dans les cheveux de Bella et tentai de lui inculquer un mouvement plus lent, pour retenir ce qui s'apprêtait inévitablement à sortir. Elle releva finalement les yeux vers moi et tout en me regardant par dessus ses cils, elle se lécha les lèvres avant que sa voix rauque ne me fasse perdre totalement pied.-**Je veux ton sperme dans ma bouche Edward. **Oh putain de Bon Dieu de merde ! Venait-elle vraiment de dire « Sperme » et « ma bouche » dans la même phrase ? Ok; s'il y avait réellement un dieu qui existait sur cette planète, il était indubitablement de mon côté ce soir, et il avait décidé de me faire très très plaisir.

J'entrouvris la bouche lorsqu'elle me reprit dans la sienne jusqu'au fond de la gorge, et fermai les yeux à toutes les sensations que me rendaient complètement ivre. Ivre de plaisir. –**Oui... Oui... Putain Bella... **Je ne comptais même plus à combien de « putain » j'étais, parce qu'à cet instant, ma collègue de travail, ou accessoirement fantasme vivant depuis quelques années déjà, était entrain de me faire une fellation digne des plus grands films porno et qui plus est, voulait à tout prix que je jouisse dans sa bouche. Lorsque la réalité de la situation heurta mon esprit pervers, un élan de suffisance me submergea. Je m'accrochai à son visage comme un damné et poussai une dernière fois ma bite au fond de sa gorge. Mon jet se propulsa entre ses lèvres pendant que je jurai comme une putain d'enfoiré de chanceux !

Bella s'appliqua à me nettoyer langoureusement, ne me permettant pas de débander une seule seconde. Elle continua de me malaxer les bourses pendant que ma longueur reprenait déjà toute sa vigueur. En voyant ce phénomène plus que surprenant (surtout après l'orgasme que je venais de digérer), je me demandais si j'étais réellement humain.

Sa langue lécha mon gland, récoltant la dernière goutte de mon jus, puis elle recula son visage de quelques centimètres de mes hanches, plaçant sa main droite sur ma longueur pour continuer de me caresser. Son autre main se hissa jusqu'à son visage, elle récolta la salive qu'elle croyait avoir sur le coin des lèvres et me regarda en souriant.-**Hummm... Délicieux. **Puis elle fourra son doigt dans sa bouche et se mit à le lécher.

-**C'était quoi ça ? **Soupirai-je en m'avançant vers elle. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et commença à se reculer à l'aide de ses coudes. Je plaçai mes genoux sur le bord du lit et m'avançai en même temps qu'elle, me glissant entre ses jambes qu'elle écarta habilement en soupirant de désir.

-**Je voulais me rappeler quel goût tu avais... **Murmura-t-elle tandis que j'arrivais jusqu'à son visage. Je plaçai mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête et approchai mon érection de son centre bouillant.

-**Bonne suggestion. **Lui dis-je sur le même ton langoureux qu'elle. Ma langue lécha son oreille avant que je ne descende sur sa poitrine. Lorsque ma bouche toucha son sein droit, elle s'arqua à la sensation. Tous ce qui se passait depuis que nous perdions ''le contrôle'' l'excitait au plus haut point, je le savais. Son corps était bouillant, il n'attendait qu'à être soulagé. Ses gestes étaient calqués aux miens, si bien que lorsqu'un soupir m'échappait, elle aussi ne pouvait retenir le sien. Je sentais cette même envie d'assouvissement des deux côtés. Nous étions complètement entrain de perdre pied. Ne réfléchissant même pas aux conséquences. Mais honnêtement, à ce moment précis, alors que ma langue traçait le contour de son string, qui s'en souciait ? Pas moi en tout cas.

Je descendis mes doigts le long de son ventre et les glissai sur le coton de son string.-**Tu sais quel est l'avantage d'être un pianiste ? **Elle rouvrit les yeux et se leva légèrement, me regardant glisser mon index tout le long de son sexe plus que trempé au travers de son sous-vêtement.

-**Ils... Ils ont... De long... Doigts... **Mon index bascula son string sur le côté et s'infiltra sous le petit morceau de tissu. J'effleurai sa toison humide et frémissante, récoltant son nectar sur le bout de mon doigt et le ressortis aussitôt pour le porter à mes lèvres.

-**Exactement. **Grognai-je en ressentant pleinement son goût sur mon palais. Cette femme avait non seulement la capacité de me rendre complètement fou et hors de contrôle, mais en plus, le goût de sa peau et l'odeur de son sexe n'était qu'un véritable appel à l'amour. Je voulais la vénérer, je voulais lui donner autant de plaisir que je venais d'en recevoir. Alors, bien que mon sexe tressaute en entendant le son du tissu s'arracher sous mes mains impatientes, j'abaissai mon visage jusqu'à ses lèvres brûlantes et passai ma langue sur toute sa fente. Elle se cambra violemment à la sensation et s'agrippa au drap.

-**Edward ! **Cette fois, ce n'était plus un gémissement mais mon prénom qui emplissait la pièce.-**Edward... Oui... **Ma langue titilla les replis de sa féminité. Je jouai avec son clitoris qui se gonflait de plus en plus à mesure que son excitation la submergeait, et plaçai mes mains sur ses hanches. -**Oui... Ho... OUI... **Lorsque je relevai le regard vers son visage, je raffermis encore ma prise sur elle et augmentai ma caresse en grognant de plaisir. Elle se tenait les cheveux et secouait la tête. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et ses seins se soulevaient rapidement. Elle était prise d'une sorte de frénésie, elle était si bandante de cette façon. Je fermai les yeux un instant et entrai deux doigts en elle, imaginant ma bite à la place de mes foutus doigts. Sa chaleur humide me submergea de plein fouet. Je réalisai à quel point mes doigts glissaient dans son antre. Mon érection s'agita une fois de plus en l'entendant gémir mon prénom. Je commençai un va et vient soutenu, laissant mon visage près de son sexe, soufflant contre son clitoris.

Ses gémissements devinrent de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus aigus.-**Tu as envie de jouir n'est-ce pas ? **J'entendais sa voix dérailler. J'augmentai encore la cadence de mes doigts et mordis brusquement son clitoris en même temps.

-**Oh putain bordel Ouiiii ! **Son jus se fit plus abondant sur mes doigts et je récoltai tout ce qu'elle me donnait dans un plaisir implacable.

Je continuai de la lécher plus doucement cette fois, remontant lentement sur son ventre, reprenant le bout de ses seins entre mes dents. Elle se remit à gémir alors que son corps commença à onduler sous le mien. Ma bite hurlait encore à sa libération et tout mon corps transpirait d'envie.

-**Tu n'en as pas eu assez ? **Soufflai-je sur sa peau. Mes dents grattaient la surface de ses seins et ma langue récoltait les gouttes de sueur qui coulaient.

-**Il semblerait que toi non plus. **Soupira-t-elle en sentant mon sexe tendu frotter contre son centre. Elle se mordit la lèvre et augmenta la friction de nos corps. Pour toute réponse, je grognai contre ses seins et remontai rapidement jusqu'à ses lèvres. Je me jetai sur sa bouche et léchai sa lèvre inférieure dans un geste plus qu'appuyé.

Cette fois, je plaçai mon sexe devant son entrée et la regardai droit dans les yeux. Elle suspendit tous ses gestes, rivant son regard au mien.-**On est plus entrain de jouer n'est-ce pas ? **Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander avant d'entrer le bout de mon gland en elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche et s'accrocha à mes avant bras. Sa respiration se coupa tandis qu'elle remonta ses jambes jusqu'à mes hanches.

-**Y a t-il... Réellement eu... **Je m'enfonçai encore un peu plus en elle.-**Un jeu... Entre... Putain Edward... **

**-Continue. **Murmurai-je difficilement. Mon gland toucha enfin le fond de son antre et ma respiration se coupa à mon tour, me faisant fermer les yeux sous les sensations. C'était grisant...

-**Entre nous... **Finit-elle en libérant toute sa respiration. Je reculai d'un coup et revins brusquement sur elle, entamant des mouvements forts.

-**Parce que... Maintenant, il y a un nous... **Grognai-je en continuant de la marteler. Je savais que c'était ridicule de parler comme ça pendant ce que nous étions entrain de faire, mais je ne voulais pas céder aussi rapidement que mon corps semblait le vouloir. Alors, je tentais par tous les moyens de garder le contrôle. D'ailleurs, elle était dans le même état que moi apparemment. Elle répondait chaque fois à mes questions entrecoupées de nos gémissements.

Je butai contre son point G une fois. Elle crocheta ses mains sur mes épaules et raffermit sa prise autour de ma taille.-**Oui... Là… Juste là. **Cria-t-elle alors que je réitérais ma pénétration.

-**Comme ça. **Repris-je en poussant en elle. Elle se cambra, avançant ses hanches dans ma direction tandis qu'elle acquiesçait vivement de la tête. Je souris malgré les sentiments plus que contradictoires qui m'assaillaient et ne pus m'empêcher de la taquiner un peu. Même en plein plaisir à l'état pur, au beau milieu d'un de nos moments sexuels rares et désespérés, j'arrivais à vouloir la chercher pour la mettre en boule. Ou peut-être était-ce juste pou la pousser dans ses retranchements.

-**Tu as... **Je m'enfonçai une nouvelle fois en elle.-**Perdu ta langue Swan. **Terminai-je haletant. Nous transpirions tout les deux. Nos corps semblaient se consumer comme dans une sorte de dévouement l'un à l'autre. J'avais l'impression que je ne serais jamais rassasié d'elle. À mes pensées, mon sexe tressaillit en elle et j'augmentai encore, comme si c'était possible, mes mouvements en elle.

Ses ongles se plantèrent dans mes épaules, me faisant gémir à la fois de douleur et de plaisir. Je mordis son cou pour lui donner le change et descendis une de mes mains sur sa cuisse pour la palper durement.-**Tu es si étroite... **Grinçai-je. Je relevai sa jambe gauche sur mon épaule et embrassai sa cheville avant de reprendre ma cadence effrénée.

Ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris. Elle chercha quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher et pleura presque sa délivrance. Je n'en menais pas large non plus je devais avouer. Mon nouvel angle de pénétration était tout simplement une torture pour mon propre contrôle et je me perdais petit à petit dans l'ivresse de l'assouvissement. Mais... Pas encore. Je la voulais encore à moi.

Je stoppai brutalement mes gestes, la faisant frémir de frustration. Elle grimaça lorsque je sortis d'elle, bougeant les hanches pour rechercher mon sexe alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux.-**Retourne-toi. **Quémandai-je d'une voix autoritaire. Elle feula tandis que je voyais des frissons envahirent tout son être. Docilement, elle se retourna et se mit à quatre pattes. Son petit cul tendu vers moi, elle recommença à onduler des hanches, cherchant un quelconque moyen de se soulager.

Je claquai ma main sur sa fesse et grognai en l'entendant gémir sous la sensation. J'approchai mes hanches et portai mon gland pour le glisser sur sa fente, la faisant languir encore un peu.-**Putain Edward... S'il te plait. **Je souris et continuai de la caresser à l'aide de toute ma longueur. Je serrai la mâchoire pour ne pas céder si rapidement et tentai par tous les moyens de garder le contrôle.

Elle tourna le visage vers moi. Ses lèvres gonflées se tordaient en une grimace de plaisir et d'impatience alors que ses yeux désireux et fous me regardaient par dessus ses cils. Sans que je le réalise, elle glissa sa main jusqu'à son centre et commença à se caresser rudement le clitoris, tout en se tenant de son autre main. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches puis dans un geste possessif, la pénétrai de nouveau, entrant directement au fond d'elle et butant son point G.-**Tu es contente ? **Articulai-je durement.

-**Oui... **Gémit-elle en remettant sa main sur l'oreiller pour finalement se tenir à la tête de lit. Son cul était cambré devant moi, et elle poussait ses fesses contre mes hanches, les faisant claquer à chacune de mes pénétrations. Cette fois, tout devenait trop fort. Je poussai en elle frénétiquement, ne voyant plus que notre délivrance tandis que ma mâchoire devenait douloureuse à force de la contracter.

-**Putain, faut que tu jouisses... Bella... Humm... Merde. **Bon certes, mes paroles n'étaient pas des plus cohérentes mais je ne contrôlais plus rien du tout.

-**Edward... Oh... **Son visage se crispa et tout son corps sembla commencer à trembler. Nos respirations erratiques devenaient de plus en plus saccadées. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais au point de non retour et mes dernières barrières à ce que je ressentais pour cette femme tombaient les unes après les autres. J'eus envie de lui hurler combien j'étais bien elle, combien je voulais la chérir, combien je pouvais l'aimer. Mais tout ce qui sortit fut un long râle de plaisir tandis que ma main descendait jusqu'à sa féminité et que mon pouce titillait son clitoris.

-**Oh merde ! Edward je vais...**

**-Oui moi aussi... Vas-y... Oui putain vas-y... **Mon pouce trembla contre sa chair brûlante et ultra sensible. Elle se cambra brutalement, relevant ses seins jusqu'à mon visage et hurla mon prénom dans un cri extatique. J'entrai une nouvelle fois en elle et à mon tour, en sentant ses parois me comprimer la longueur, je me déversai en elle, plantant mes mains dans le matelas près de son visage.

Mon corps s'écroula sur le sien et je posai mon front sur sa poitrine. J'avais du mal à reprendre ma respiration, mais vraiment du mal. Mon corps était comme du coton, j'avais la sensation d'avoir couru un marathon et la fatigue m'assaillit brutalement. Je me décalai sur son côté pour ne pas trop peser sur elle et me mis sur mon flan.

Elle souffla puis laissa échapper un petit rire tandis qu'à son tour, elle se mit sur son flan pour me regarder. Une main dessous sa joue, l'autre sur son ventre nu, elle me regardait avec un sourire discret et des yeux fatigués.-**Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?**

**-Ce doit être l'après orgasme qui me rends comme ça... **Répondit-elle du tac au tac, me prenant au dépourvu. Je souris à mon tour.

-**Tu admets donc avoir eu un orgasme. **Mon sourire s'agrandit alors qu'elle se mettait à rougir.

-**C'était... **Commença-t-elle en reprenant subitement son sérieux.

-**Grandiose. **Terminai-je pour elle. Elle me sourit de nouveau et déplaça doucement ses lèvres, frôlant le bas de mon ventre dans la manœuvre. Je soupirai sous l'effet tandis qu'elle replaça comme il le fallait sa main sous sa joue.

-**J'aurais plutôt dit fatiguant mais... Si tu préfères grandiose dans ce cas, j'accepte le compliment. **Rit-elle alors que j'affichai une mine moitié surpris moitié atterré. Elle me sortit un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent tandis que je me mis à rire moi aussi. Pourquoi exactement ? Aucune raison surement. Ce devait-être ''l'après orgasme''.

Soudain elle bailla, me rappelant qu'il était peut-être temps que je parte. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ce que je supposais commencer entre nous. Nous venions de faire l'amour comme jamais, et je crois que je n'avais pas envie de tout faire rater maintenant.

-**Je vais y aller je crois. **Je commençai déjà à me lever lorsqu'elle m'attrapa le poignet et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

-**Tu… T'es pas obligé de faire ça... Tu... Tu peux rester. **Je ne sus quoi répondre. Est-ce que je voulais rester et m'endormir contre elle ? Évidemment que oui ! Était-ce une bonne idée ? Je ne crois pas non. Mais après ce que nous venions de faire, je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça.

-**Est-ce que tu as envie que je reste ? **Lui demandai-je, la voix empreinte d'incertitude.

-**Est-ce que tu as envie de rester ? **Me demanda-t-elle sans répondre à ma question. Pourtant sa main sur mon poignet se raffermit et elle m'attira doucement vers elle. Pour toute réponse, j'avançai à mon tour, me replaçant dans le lit et remontai drap et couverture sur nous. Je restais sur le dos, ne sachant pas réellement si je devais ou non la prendre dans mes bras. Mais une nouvelle fois elle me surprit. Elle se glissa jusqu'à moi, entremêlant ses jambes aux miennes posa sa tête contre ma poitrine.**-Voilà c'est mieux... **Souffla-t-elle dans mon cou.

J'eus une seconde d'hésitation avant de finalement placer une main dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre entourait sa taille. Je posai ma joue sur le haut de sa tête et fermai enfin les yeux. Nous soupirions une dernière fois avant que le calme de la nuit de nous entoure et que nous ne sombrions dans le sommeil.

…

POVB.

Courbaturée, pâteuse et engourdie, j'ouvris les yeux et souris néanmoins de bien être. La nuit dernière revint dans mon esprit et mes rougeurs habituelles se joignirent à mes souvenirs. Je m'étirai comme un chat dans mon lit, cherchant d'une main le corps d'Edward avant de relever la tête vers sa place... Vide.

Quelle conne, quelle conne, quelle conne ! Non mais à quoi je pensais ? Qu'il allait rester et me réveillait par un câlin ? Non mais il fallait vraiment que je me réveille ! Je me doutais qu'il allait encore se moquer de moi et que j'allais une nouvelle fois en faire les frais.

Je tapai ma tête contre l'oreiller en pestant contre la terre entière quand soudain j'entendis la porte de l'appartement claquer. Ni une ni deux, je me levai et attrapai la première guenille qui trainait. Je courus rapidement jusqu'à l'entrée et ouvris la porte d'un coup sec.

Je sortis dans le couloir, regardant rapidement sur ma droite, pour le voir entrain de descendre les escaliers. Il ne m'avait pas vu et affichait un espèce de sourire merdique sur le visage que je lui aurais bien fait ravaler !

-**Hey ! **Hurlai-je de ma porte. Je savais que j'allais réveiller mes voisins mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je voulais lui faire regretter ce qu'il venait de me faire. J'avançai jusqu'au milieu du couloir et le toisai d'un regard mauvais.

-**Bella ? Qu'est-ce que...**

**-Tu n'es qu'un sale con Cullen ! Qu'un putain de sale connard ! **Le coupai-je en le pointant de mon index.

-**Bella écoute tu...**

**-Non c'est toi qui va m'écouter ! **Je m'approchai jusqu'à lui et le giflai de toute la force dont j'étais capable.-**Je te déteste tu entends ? Je te déteste ! Tu m'as... On a... On a couché ensemble hier soir, tu me sors tes phrases mièvres sur le fait que c'était 'grandiose' et toutes tes conneries pour te barrer comme un voleur le matin même ! Non mais tu m'as prise pour qui enfoiré ? **

-**Bella arrête je... **Il porta une main à joue qui commençait à rougir tandis que je voyais une lueur de tristesse traverser son regard. Mais j'étais trop lancée pour m'en rendre compte. Je voulais lui faire payer toute ma colère et ma frustration. Colère, parce qu'il venait clairement de se jouer de moi encore une fois. Frustration, parce que malgré toute la haine que j'éprouvais envers lui, sa proximité et son regard me déstabilisaient. J'avais envie de le toucher et de le prendre dans mes bras. C'était ridicule et sadomasochiste certainement mais...

-**Putain mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être conne ! ! Comment j'ai pu me laisser embobiner encore une fois par toi ! J'aurais du me douter que tu allais me décevoir et que j'allais encore une fois me prendre une belle claque en pleine figure ! Pourquoi hein ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? **Lui hurlai-je dessus en tapant des poings contre son torse. Bon j'admets que j'y étais peut-être allée fort, mais avec la nuit que nous venions de passer, je venais vraiment de me prendre une claque monumentale.

-**OK ça suffit maintenant ! **Il attrapa mes poignets et me bloqua. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard était empli de colère et de déception. Je me sentis soudain comme une petite fille capricieuse et un élan de remord me submergea.-**Déjà, de un, tu arrêtes de te donner en spectacle s'il te plait. Regarde autour de toi bon sang ! **Je jetai un œil sur ma droite et ma gauche pour constater que tous mes voisins de palier étaient sortis, même ceux de l'étage du dessous, qui semblaient avoir été avertis par le vacarme que je venais de provoquer. Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et reportai mon regard sur Edward.-**En plus, est-ce que tu t'es regardée ? Putain Bella ! Tu aurais pu mettre un bas de pyjama ou un truc dans le genre. **La panique me gagna alors que je baissai les yeux sur ma taille. Mon tee-shirt arrivait juste au niveau de mon ventre et ne cachait donc rien à ma nudité devant toutes les personnes de l'immeuble. Heureusement, Edward était suffisamment près de moi pour cacher l'essentiel de ce que je voulais vraiment cacher.

Si je pensais rougir quelques secondes plus tôt, ce n'était rien en comparaison de maintenant. Je baissai les yeux, totalement honteuse de ce qui venait de se passer. Edward souffla avant d'enlever sa chemise, se mettant torse nu et de la placer autour de mes épaules. **-Mets ça. Tu vas avoir froid. **

**-Je... **Tentai-je alors qu'il refermait les boutons de son vêtement. Je constatai alors qu'il n'avait pas de veste, ni ses affaires. Mais avant que je ne lui demande quoique ce soit, il me coupa une nouvelle fois la parole, ne laissant que transparaitre sa voix froide et colérique.

-**J'ai pas fini. **Me gronda-t-il. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une gamine qui venait de faire un caprice et la culpabilité grandissait en moi, à la même allure que la honte aussi. -**Je ne sais pas ce qui vient de te passer par la tête mais il faut qu'on parle ! **Il m'attrapa ensuite le bras et avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il claqua la porte de mon appartement pour me faire face. Son regard était déterminé et dur, je me sentis tremblée et grimaçai devant ce qu'il m'attendait.

-**Ecoute Edward...**

**-Non c'est toi qui va m'écouter maintenant ! J'ai au moins le droit à ça au vue du petit numéro que tu viens de me faire ! **Rétorqua-t-il sévèrement. Je relevai les yeux vers lui et tressaillis devant la fureur que j'y lisais. Il se pinça l'arête du nez tandis que je me dandinais d'un pied à l'autre. Puis, il disparut une seconde pour aller dans la chambre et revint avec un papier.-**Lis ça ! **Dit-il froidement en me tendant le papier.

-**Qu'est-ce que... **Tentai-je, mais il me toisa et avança le papier jusqu'à sous mon nez. Je finis par le prendre et lus ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

_Bonjour ma Bella, Je suis parti chercher le petit déjeuner, je reviens dans très peu de temps. Profites-en pour reprendre des forces. _

_E_

Je restais scotchée devant son mot. Non pas parce que je venais de me conduire comme la pire des garces et de lui hurler dessus alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait de mal. Mais parce qu'il avait écrit ''ma Bella''... _Ma Bella... _Bon sang, je ressentais un truc étrange dans mon ventre. Une espèce de chaleur diffuse et éparse. Elle grandissait chaque fois que je revoyais ses mots sur le papier.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui et me passai une main dans les cheveux.-**Je suis désolée Edward. **Soupirai-je en lui montrant toute ma sincérité. Il secoua la tête toujours en colère et ramassa sa veste sur le canapé.-**Où est-ce que tu vas ? **

**-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte. **Contra-t-il sans un regard pour moi. Mais je ne voulais pas. Je voulais m'excuser, je voulais qu'on oublie ce que je venais de faire et qu'il me rappelle encore sa Bella...

-**Non ne pars pas ! **Dis-je en le rattrapant et en me postant devant la porte pour lui barrer le passage.

-**Et pourquoi je resterais ? Tu viens de me faire passer pour le pire des connards devant tous les habitants de ton immeuble. Et même si je m'en fous comme d'une guigne de ce qu'ils peuvent penser de moi… Merde Bella ! Tu n'as pas confiance en moi à ce point ? **

-**Je suis désolée... J'ai... Non... **Finis-je par avouer.-**Non je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Comme je n'ai pas confiance en toute la gente masculine de la terre entière pour être plus précise. **Je repris ma respiration et posai ma main sur son torse tout en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.-**C****a n'a rien avoir avec toi Edward... Enfin si... Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que... Je ne peux pas avoir confiance après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. **Soupirai-je. Bizarrement, il s'approcha de moi et me bloqua entre son corps et la porte. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens alors qu'il plaçait ses deux mains contre la porte de chaque côté de mon visage.

-**Laisse-moi une chance. **Souffla-t-il. Je posai mon front contre le sien et souris légèrement.

-**Tu me détestes à quel point ? **Lui demandai-je plus légère, lui montrant ainsi que je voulais essayer. Il ferma les yeux et toucha mon nez du sien.

-**Tu m'as blessé Bella... **Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

-**Bien. **Chuchotai-je à mon tour contre sa bouche. Nos nez se frottaient sensuellement. Des mèches de ses cheveux caressaient mon front et son corps se rapprocha encore de moi. Je posai mes deux mains sur son torse, entrouvrant les lèvres pour recueillir son haleine contre ma bouche et fermai moi aussi les yeux. Mes mains remontèrent jusqu'à ses cheveux. Je les pris dans mes mains, et terminai sur ses lèvres.-**Dans ce cas, laisse-moi me faire pardonner. **Puis je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Alors ?

Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai eu très chaud en le lisant.

Ma Luna, tu t'améliores de jour en jour.

Si jamais un jour Bella décide de se mettre en grève, penses à nous. Je suis sûre que comme moi beaucoup de personnes seraient prêtes à prendre sa place !

Qu'est ce que tu as prévu pour la suite ? Je veux savoir moi ! Pas vous ?

Allez, on se revoit au prochain chapitre.

Bisous.

Luna et Rhea.


	21. Chapter 20, Cyprien

**Hello Everydoby !**

**Ok, alors avant toute chose, je tenais à m'excuser pour la non-régularité des postes. Comme vous le savez, du moins pour celles que ça intéresse, je travaille sur la suite de The Wild Boarding school, ce qui fait que mon temps en écriture pour mes différentes fictions a encore été réduit. Je fais au plus vite et au mieux.. J'espère que vous comprendrez. **

**Pour ce qui est de "désir secret" et de "sexual Holidays" que j'écris en collaboration directe avec Rhea sous le pseudo de chaRneL, non elles ne sont pas abandonnées. On travaille sur la suite. Comme pour mes fics, j'aimerais avoir pas mal de chapitre d'avance pour éviter une longue attente entre les postes. Donc, pour celles qui nous suivent, rassurez-vous. On revient bientôt avec la suite... Promis ! *_***

**Je ne le dis pas assez, mais merci pour les mises en alerte et favoris. C'est pas forcément une reivew, mais ça montre l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fiction. Donc voilà ! Merci encore ^^**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Bretzel et surtout à Elodie52... Vous n'êtes peut-être pas inscrite mais ça n'empêche que je voulais vous remercier. Alors ce chapitre est pour vous... (PS. Elodie52, à la prochaine review comme ça, je t'épouse ! Bien que je ne sois pas forcément lesbienne, je ferais une exception !^^ J'adore ! Merci)**

**Voilà, évidement une pensée pour mes V&R. Vous me manquez les filles. Un bisou particulier à ma copilote de tous les jours. Rhea. **

**Et hop ! J'envoie le chapter ! Let's play ! **

POVB

Je soupirai tout en posant mon front contre la porte. Cela faisait une semaine que cela durait. Une putain de semaine. Ils ne me lâcheront jamais !

_Je veux pas sortir... _

_Et si ma vieille ! Va falloir que tu sortes de cet endroit ! _

_Non.._

_Oh que si ! Aller assume, relève la tête, redresse les épaules. Tu es forte et sexy, rien ne peut t'atteindre !_

Énième soupire avant de finalement ouvrir ma porte, sacoche en main, et de sortir de mon appartement. J'avançai prudemment jusqu'à l'ascenseur, regardant une dernière fois si je n'avais rien oublié et sourit devant la présence effective de mon pantalon.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent juste avant que je n'entende le bruit d'une porte qui claque. Je soupirai, entrai dans le petit espace feutré non sans faire un signe à ma charmante voisine.

-**Bonjour madame Smith...**

-**Tiens donc Isabella, vous êtes habillée aujourd'hui. **Je levai les yeux au ciel, retenant encore un soupire avant que les portes ne se referment. Je me passai une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et me posai au fond de la cabine. Mes yeux fixèrent les étages qui défilaient et je tapai du pied, à la fois impatiente de sortir de cet immeuble et contrariée par ce rituel qu'avait pris mes voisins depuis une semaine. Je regardai finalement ma montre, et grimaçai en voyant l'heure. Comme chaque jour depuis la semaine dernière, arrivé au deuxième étage, l'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent.

Le ventre bedonnant, le pantalon trop court, les dents en avant, les cheveux collants plaqués en une raie sur le côté et ces horribles lunettes sur le bout du nez, mon voisin du dessous faisait comme tous les matins son entrée. Il remit une de ses mèches sales derrière son oreille et se lécha les lèvres tout en me jetant un œil appréciateur.

_Je déteste Edward ! _

_Techniquement, ce n'est pas de la faute d'Edward si tu t'es retrouvée le cul à l'air devant toute la population déglinguée de ton immeuble ma vieille !_

**-Bonjour Isa... Isabella. **Murmura-t-il en lorgnant dans mon décolleté. Je grimaçai une nouvelle fois et me passai une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

-**Bonjour Cyprien. **Je détournai les yeux, irritée de l'avoir dans le même endroit restreint que moi et tentai de me concentrer de nouveau sur les chiffres qui défilaient. Les étages semblaient passer à une allure beaucoup trop lente à mon goût. Cyprien vint se placer derrière moi, comme à son habitude. Un frisson de dégout me traversa alors que je me décalais sur ma droite, tentant un maximum de cacher mon anatomie. Je sentais malgré tout son regard sur mon postérieur. Cela devenait de plus en plus gênant et je commençais vraiment à en avoir assez.

Je tournai le visage vers lui et levai un sourcil. Ses yeux étaient clairement entrain de mater mon cul. Je voyais ses lèvres trembler et la sueur perler sur son front. C'était plus que dégueulasse et j'en avais la nausée.-**J'ai un problème ? **Il releva vivement les yeux vers moi, désarçonné par ma question. Il se passa une main sur le front, récoltant la sueur sur ses doigts et la frotta sur son pantalon taché. Je m'écartai de lui et croisai les bras, attendant qu'il me réponde. Ce mec était vraiment répugnant.

-**Non, pourquoi ?**

**-Je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce que tu sembles obnubilé par mes fesses ! **Répliquai-je acide. Je le fixai avec mon regard le plus dur et tapai du pied, énervée au plus haut point.

-**Je... Non, Isabella... Je tentais de mesurer la surface de ta peau qui s'étale de ta hanche droite à ta hanche gauche, en admettant que tu n'es aucun vêtement autre qu'un petit string en dentelle noire et que tu... **

**-Oh putain ! Mais c'est pas possible ! **Jurai-je en le coupant dans ses réflexions. Il était parti dans son fantasme complètement stupide tandis que je voyais enfin la fin de mon calvaire arriver. Je soupirai de soulagement en voyant les portes s'ouvrirent, me dépêchai de sortir de cet endroit, très vite suivi de Cyprien.

-**Attends, Isabella... **Il accrocha sa main gluante à mon épaule. Son corps puant s'approcha du mien alors que je me stoppais net et me tournais vers lui. **Je voulais te demander si, par le plus grand des miracles intergalactiques... **Chacun de ses mots étaient ponctués par un postillon qui se répercutait directement dans mes cheveux.**- Tu ne serais pas libre ce soir pour m'accompagner à la trente-neuvième édition des aventures du capitaine Kurk. Ils ont prévu une immersion totale dans mon monde.**

**-Qui est ? **Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et resta bloqué pendant quelques secondes.

-**Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas le dieu de tout les galactico-maniaco-Kurk-Captain ? **

**-Heu... Je devrais ? **Repris-je, cette fois quelque peu amusée. Il était vraiment d'un autre univers.

-**Star treck ! Les aventures du capitaine Kurk et de monsieur Spock… **

-**Oh oui ! Spock, c'est l'espèce de type avec cet affreux tee-shirt jaune et les oreilles plus grandes que les pieds de shrek ! **Souris-je. J'avais toujours détesté cette série. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre qu'il y ait des personnes fascinées par cette série. Bien qu'en regardant l'exemplaire type du fana de star treck devant moi, tout devenait plus clair. Je me retins de rire devant son regard outré.

-**Ne me dis pas que tu es entrain de comparer Mon Seigneur Spock avec un ogre tout vert et dégoutant. **Bien que Shrek ne sois pas plus dégoutant que lui, je pinçai mes lèvres, retenant mon envie de rire et repris ma respiration doucement.

-**Ecoute, je vais être en retard. Il faut que j'y aille... **Je m'apprêtai à me retourner, mais il me retint une nouvelle fois. J'avais les nerfs en pelote et commençai réellement à m'agacer.

-**Alors ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas ? **Il insistait en plus. Son corps s'était une nouvelle fois approché du mien. Il me regardait de son regard perçant et étrange. Le dégout fut soudainement relégué au second plan après la peur. J'avoue qu'il me faisait flipper à me regarder comme ça. Il était tellement étrange. Son front suintait la sueur tandis que ses mains moites inondaient mes avant bras. Beurk ! Rectification, le dégout était toujours bien présent.

-**Je ne préfère pas non. **Je reculai d'un pas, essayant de me libérer de son emprise.

-**Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Ecoute, t'es sympa mais...**

**-Bella ? **Sauvée. Je me tournai vers la personne qui m'appelait et ouvris des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en reconnaissant la personne face à moi.

-**C'est une blague c'est ça... C'est la journée de merde dans toute sa splendeur ou quoi ? **Je me parlai à moi même alors que ce connard avançait vers moi.-**On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Ok... Content de te revoir aussi ma belle... **

**-Je ne suis pas ta belle. **Grognai-je.

-**Isabella... Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question... **Je me retournais ver Cyprien que j'avais totalement oublié et allais répondre lorsque..

-**Salut je suis Jake et tu es... **Mon ex-petit ami s'approcha de Cyprien, main tendue devant lui, s'apprêtant à lui serrer la main lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la sueur sur le front de mon voisin. Il grimaça et baissa subitement la main en me regardant le sourire aux lèvres.-**Je suppose que ce n'est pas mon remplaçant n'est-ce pas... ? **Rit-il alors que je bouillonnais intérieurement. J'ouvris une nouvelle fois la bouche pour répliquer.

**-Cyprien... **Voulut répondre mon voisin mais une nouvelle fois Jacob reprit la parole, souriant de toutes ses dents.

-**Alors ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? **Cette fois je m'approchai de lui et lui claquai ma main sur la joue. Il me regarda complètement surpris tandis que je le contournai pour sortir de mon immeuble.-**Je suppose que ça voulait dire oui. **

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **Grognai-je, irritée de l'avoir dans les jambes.

-**Pourquoi tout de suite aurai-je besoin de quelque chose ? **Je me retournai vers lui, levant un sourcil et croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.-**Quoi ? **Insista-t-il.

-**S'il te plait Jake, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu étais entrain de te taper ma voisine ! **Fulminai-je. J'étais d'ailleurs très heureuse qu'elle ait déménagé après mes menaces. Je crus qu'il allait baisser le regard où tout du moins tenter de paraître ne serait-ce qu'un peu gêné par ce qu'il avait fait, mais au lieu de cela, un immense sourire se peignit sur les lèvres et il s'avança vers moi, le regard innocent.

-**Aller Bell's... Je ne suis qu'un homme. Et puis on savait très bien toi et moi que ça ne pouvait pas marcher entre nous. **Sourit-il les mains en l'air, signe d'innocence.

-**Ne m'appelle plus Bell's. Tu as perdu ce droit dès que tu as foutu ce qui te sert de cerveau dans le garage de l'autre guenon. D'ailleurs, tu la remercieras pour ça. Elle m'aura au moins permis de me rendre compte de l'espèce de boulet vide et insipide que tu es ! **Je le contournai de nouveau pour pouvoir fuir cet endroit maudit et soupirai de lassitude lorsqu'il se remit devant moi, m'empêchant de sortir.

-**Oh aller Bella... Ne le prends pas comme ça. **Je tentai de l'ignorer en essayant de passer à ses côtés mais il était vraiment trop... Trop lui pour me laisser passer.

**-Je le prends comme je veux et... **Je le poussai avec mes coudes, mais il semblait plus s'en amuser qu'autre chose.-**Et tu vas me laisser passer oui ! **

**-Bell's. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Souviens toi de notre amitié. Je suis vraiment dans la merde et si je trouve pas un job...**

**-Quoi Jake ? Tu ne peux pas aller travailler dans un garage avec ton cambouis et tes belles voitures comme avant.**

**-Non je peux pas... Il faut que tu m'aides. **Sa main attrapa mon poignet de nouveau. Il m'approcha de lui et planta son regard dans le mien. Étrangement, il me paraissait honnête. Il était vrai que je connaissais Jake, enfin je veux dire Jacob, depuis que j'étais toute petite. Nous étions sortis ensemble il y avait quelques temps de cela et je m'étais rendue compte que nous n'étions pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde en ce qui concerne le terme « être un couple fidèle ».

-**Je...**

**-Bella ? **Je me stoppai radicalement en entendant la voix rocailleuse d'Edward venant de l'entrée et grimaçai légèrement en sentant la gêne s'infiltrer par tous les pores de ma peau. Je ne savais pas trop ce que nous étions Edward et moi. Notre relation restait pour le moins ambiguë et je ne savais pas trop la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir en rapport à l'autre abruti à mes côtés.

-**Edward... **Soufflai-je finalement en fermant une seconde les yeux.

-**Qui c'est lui ? **Jacob s'était placé à mes côtés et avait posé son bras sur mes épaules. Je le regardai stupéfaite avant de reporter mon attention sur Edward. Effectivement, ce dernier n'avait pas l'air très heureux. Il nous regardait la mâchoire serrée et les poings blanchis à force de les tenir fermés.

-**Jake, je te présente ton remplaçant, Edward. **Murmurai-je avant de me dérober de son étreinte pour m'avancer vers ce dernier. Les rougeurs sur mes joues apparaissaient vivement et je tentai un léger sourire dans sa direction. Sourire auquel il ne répondit pas.

-**Bonjour. **Lui dis-je.

-**Bonjour. **S'adoucit-il légèrement avant d'avancer vers moi pour prendre ma sacoche.-**Tu es prête ? On peut y aller ? **J'avais oublié de préciser que depuis cette fameuse soirée, Edward s'obstinait à venir me chercher chaque matin pour aller travailler. Il m'attendait en général dans sa voiture, voulant me laisser un minimum de liberté avant de partir travailler. Mais moi je savais qu'il voulait surtout éviter de croiser les délurés de mon immeuble.

Au final, nous étions arrivés à une espèce d'entente. Je ne serais dire si nous étions un couple ou pas exactement, mais ce que je savais c'était que nos rapports étaient de plus en plus forts, et je commençais réellement à y prendre goût. En clair, pour le moment, j'avais décidé de me laisser aller. Je jouais de cette relation assez facilement et je me posais le moins de questions possible.

-**Mais Bella, pour ce soir... **Cyprien s'était placé à côté de Jacob. Il avait bombé le torse et il semblait fusiller Edward des yeux. J'avais envie d'éclater de rire. Voulait-il réellement tenir la comparaison ? Je portai mon attention sur Edward, qui lui regardait les deux hommes non loin de nous, puis reportai mon attention sur eux à mon tour, avant de revenir sur Edward. Effectivement, la comparaison n'avait pas sa place ici. Les cheveux décoiffés d'Edward et ce regard viril et incroyablement sexy eurent vite fait de me convaincre de ce que j'allais faire de ma soirée. Je posai une main sur le bras d'Edward, lui indiquant de me suivre.

-**Heu... Ouais... Allons-y. **Terminai-je en baissant la tête.

Il me prit la main et regarda une dernière fois Jacob avant de nous entraîner vers sa voiture. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers mon ex-meilleur ami/petit ami infidèle et lui fis un petit signe de tête avant de me faufiler dans l'air extérieur. J'allais arriver à la voiture lorsque la voix de Jacob retentit derrière.

-**Bella, pense s'y s'il te plait. **Je ne comprenais pas cette détresse qui semblait l'habiter. Jacob avait toujours eu tendance à se mettre quelques personnes à dos mais de la à me faire le coup du désespoir. S'était-il vraiment mit dans le pétrin ? Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de ce crétin. Et puis, est-ce que je voulais l'aider ? Là était tout là question. Bien que finalement, une idée germa dans ma tête... Oui, j'allais l'aider et il allait le regretter... Amèrement !

Edward me ramena à la réalité en faisant claquer sa portière. Il ne me regarda pas une seule fois à partir du moment où il mit le moteur en route. La circulation était un peu plus dense que d'habitude mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de rouler à cette allure complètement folle. Je fermai les yeux et m'accrochai à ma poignée de portière, mais ne dis rien. Je ne savais que trop bien à quoi nous mènerait une discussion maintenant. Edward était contrarié et cela ne pouvait aboutir qu'à une dispute. Chose que j'essayais d'éviter depuis une semaine.

Nous arrivions enfin devant notre lieu de travail. Je devais avouer que la campagne avançait plutôt bien. Bien que nous passions beaucoup de temps à peaufiner « les détails » allongés sur le divan de mon bureau, nous prenions, peut-être, de plus en plus de plaisir à travailler ensemble. Parce que aussi cruelles soient mes pensées et malgré que cela me tuait de le dire, Edward était un partenaire doué en son genre. Il pouvait vraiment faire marcher son cerveau quand il le voulait et, aujourd'hui, je n'étais plus sûre du temps que nous prendrait cette campagne. Parce qu'au final, ça allait faire trois semaines que nous travaillons ensemble et nous avancions bien. Le travail qui devait se terminer en un mois aller certainement être conclut dans les temps. Ce qui signifiait que nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps pour comprendre ce que nous étions exactement.

Enfin, ce que je voulais dire, où plutôt penser, c'était qu'en gros, ni Edward, ni moi n'étions capable de définir ce que nous représentions l'un pour l'autre depuis l'autre soir. La situation était on ne peut plus compliquée entre lui et moi. Personne n'en parlait, mais c'était là. Je ne savais pas ce que je représentais pour Edward et j'en étais arrivée à la conclusion qu'il allait me quitter juste après notre travail terminé. C'était légitime cela dit. Il s'était assez joué de moi pour que je reste sur mes gardes. Je me préparais à cette éventualité. Je profitais du moment. Tout du moins, c'était ce que je laissais paraître devant lui. Mais intérieurement... C'était tout à fait différent.

Nous étions dans l'ascenseur, chacun d'un côté de la cabine, moi, les mains sur le rebord de la glace derrière moi, lui les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il regardait dans le vide et semblait pris dans ses réflexions. Je restai muette et attendis qu'il se décide enfin à me regarder.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Je regardai subitement Edward et constatai qu'il sortait, toujours sans daigner me jeter un regard. Ok il me faisait quoi là ?

Je me dépêchais de le rattraper et passai devant Tanya. -**Bella qu'est-ce...**

**-Pas maintenant Tanya ! **La coupai-je avant de claquer la porte de mon bureau et de croiser les bras sur ma poitrine. Edward était au milieu du bureau et me tournait le dos. Il avait les bras le long de son corps et la tête baissée.

-**Bon maintenant ça suffit... Qu'est-ce que tu as ? **Il se tourna finalement vers moi tandis que je restais hébétée. Ok, il me faisait quoi là ?

Edward me souriait doucement, m'éblouissant de nouveau alors qu'il remontait ses mains sur son col de chemise et commençait à défaire le nœud de sa cravate.-**Qu'est-ce que... **Il ne me laissa pas finir qu'il franchissait les quelques pas qui me séparaient de lui et me plaqua contre le mur derrière moi. Sa bouche envahit rapidement la mienne et tout son corps se pressa contre le mien. Je perdais déjà pied et je ne savais même plus ce que je voulais lui dire.

-**Bella... **Grogna-t-il en enlevant mon chemisier de mon pantalon.

**-Oui... **Gémis-je alors que je laissais aller ma tête en arrière. Il en profita pour lécher mon cou et glisser sa langue le long de ma clavicule. -**On ne devrait pas... **Tentai-je lamentablement. Mes gestes contredisaient déjà mes paroles en se faufilant jusqu'à sa nuque pour remonter dans ses cheveux. Sa langue remonta jusqu'à ma bouche et il reprit mes lèvres dans un grognement presque animal. Sa bouche dévorait la mienne alors que ses mains devenaient de plus en plus impatientes.

-**Oh que si on devrait. J'ai envie de toi. **Dit-il lorsqu'il nous fallut reprendre notre respiration. Il détacha ma chemise et commença à enlever le bouton de mon pantalon. Ce dernier, étant assez fluide, ne tarda pas à tomber sur le sol. Je me décalai d'un pas pour m'en débarrasser complètement et gémis plus fort lorsqu'il revint brutalement sur ma bouche. Ma tête frappa le mur derrière moi mais je l'oubliais très vite. Je préférais fermer les yeux et me laisser, totalement enivrée par les sensations qu'il me procurait. C'était réellement le seul à réussir à m'envoyer au septième ciel rien qu'en m'embrassant. Il avait cette faculté à me faire perdre pied. Je me détestais pour ça, quant à lui, je l'adorais.

-**La... La porte. **Gémis-je difficilement, pendant un court moment de lucidité, alors qu'il avait sa langue dans mon décolleté. Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau puis discernai un courant d'air suivi d'un petit clique et de nouveau la brûlure de la peau de mon amant contre la mienne.

Edward plaça ses mains sous mes fesses et me souleva du sol. J'entourai sa taille de mes chevilles et commençai à me frotter contre lui. Il me posa sur mon bureau sans relâcher mes lèvres et remonta ses mains jusqu'à mes cheveux. Sa langue se fit plus douce contre mon palais, puis il se recula de quelques millimètres et posa son front contre le mien.-**Tu te rends compte que nous sommes loin d'être seuls. **Murmurai-je après un second égarement de lucidité. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens et son sourire se fit amusé.

-**Il va falloir que tu sois silencieuse dans ce cas... **Je refermai les yeux sous la chaleur qui se dégagea instantanément de mes joues suite à ses paroles et souris à mon tour.

-**Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. **Soufflai-je en recommençant à me frotter contre son sexe recouvert. Il se rua de nouveau sur ma bouche alors que ses mains cajolaient mon corps sur toutes les zones qui lui étaient accessibles.

-**Bella... **Sa voix était plus que rauque. Il souffla mon nom dans le cou pendant que ses dents mordillaient ma clavicule.

-**Oui ? **Je continuai d'onduler contre cette énorme bosse alors que la température de la pièce semblait avoir pris trop de degrés.

-**Tu me rends dingue. **Répondit-il, la mâchoire serrée. Je relevai la tête et plongeai dans ses yeux verts incroyablement sombres.

-**Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? **Murmurai-je d'une voix que je ne me connaissais pas. Nous restions tous les deux pantelants, l'un en face de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que son sourire réapparaisse une nouvelle fois. Il se recula et d'une main fit descendre les stores de mon bureau. Je levai un sourcil, alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

-**Je ne voudrais pas que tout le monde voit ce que je vais te faire... Maintenant. **Je fermai les yeux et soupirai d'anticipation tandis que déjà ses mains revenaient sur mes cuisses. J'écartai les jambes lui permettant de se faufiler entre et basculai ma poitrine en arrière. Ses doigts jouèrent avec l'élastique de mon string. Il glissa son nez le long de ma féminité détrempée malgré le fin tissu de ma lingerie et souffla dessus. Je me cambrai d'avantage et réprimai un couinement.

-**Il va falloir que tu sois discrète chérie... Tu ne voudrais pas ameuter tout l'immeuble avec tes cris n'est-ce pas ? **Sa voix était foutrement sexy. Je le regardai et me mordis la lèvre en le voyant tirer sur mon string. Ses yeux étaient sombres et terriblement envoûtants.

Il libéra ma féminité de mon sous-vêtement et remonta son regard vers le mien. Son sourire en coin ne le quittait plus, ses mains remontèrent le long de mes chevilles jusqu'à mes cuisses. Il me malaxa légèrement l'intérieur des cuisses avant de s'accroupir devant moi et de placer sa bouche près de mon sexe. Son souffle frappa contre cette partie plus que brûlante de mon anatomie et je me pinçai les lèvres pour m'empêcher de lui hurler combien j'avais besoin de le sentir. Je plaçai mes mains vers l'arrière sur le bureau pour prendre un meilleur appui et le sentis remonter mes chevilles pour poser mes pieds sur ses épaules. Il me donna un coup de langue qui se répercuta dans tout mon corps et glissa son index entre mes lèvres intimes.

-**Tu es si trempée... Est-ce moi qui te fait cet effet ? **Je gémis pour toute réponse et poussai mes fesses sur le bord du bureau, aspirant à plus de toucher.-**Que veux-tu Bella ? **Ok, il était en mode dominateur. J'aimais beaucoup trop quand il se comportait ainsi, mais pour le coup, j'avoue que j'avais surtout envie qu'il me prenne vite et que la délivrance vienne rapidement. Je devais être honnête, j'étais déjà au point de non retour.

-**Touche moi Edward. **

**-Te toucher ? Comment ? **Il plaça ses mains sur mes seins dont les pointes se dressèrent rapidement et je me cambrai sous son toucher.-**Comme ça ? **Je me mordis la lèvre de plus en plus fort, acquiesçant de la tête alors que je poussai encore mes fesses vers sa bouche.-**Ou peut-être comme ça ? **Il attrapa mon clitoris entre ses lèvres et mordilla doucement mon petit paquet de nerf. Je me cambrai brutalement, ne retenant pas le petit cri qui surgit et reculai mes mains sur le bureau jusqu'au bord de l'autre côté de mes fesses. M'offrant toujours plus à lui.-**J'aime quand tu te laisses aller comme ça. **Susurra-t-il. Sa bouche revint contre mon centre irradiant et il se mit à le maltraiter dans les règles de l'art. L'air commençait à me manquer, je sentais le sang couler dans ma bouche tellement je me mordais mais je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher d'en demander toujours plus. Le feu dans mon ventre grossissait à vu d'œil, mon orgasme se construisait à la vitesse de la lumière et je savais que je n'allais pas tarder à exploser. Il entra un doigt en moi, grognant face à la facilité qu'il avait pour l'entrer et le ressortit pour le gouter. Je le regardais pendant tout ce temps, mes yeux se rétrécissant devant le plaisir de le voir me gouter.

-**Oui Edward... Encore. **Il entra alors un deuxième doigt et commença un mouvement rapide et profond de va et vient.

-**Tu aimerais que ce soit ma bite au fond de toi n'est-ce pas Isabella ? **J'étais tellement prise dans ce qu'il était entrain de me faire que j'étais incapable de répondre. Il réitéra ses gestes et accéléra encore le mouvement.-**Avoue le ! **

-**Edward oui. Oui j'aimerais que ce soit ta putain de bite au fond de moi. **Il arrêta tous ses gestes alors que j'allais jouir et se releva. Il enleva l'attache de son pantalon et le laissa tomber sur ses chevilles. Il attrapa mes chevilles et les attacha dans son dos. Son sexe s'approcha du mien et il commença à le frotter contre mon centre.

-**Bien. **Souffla t-il.-**C'est ce que je voulais entendre. **Puis il entra en moi d'un geste vif. Son gland frappa directement au fond de mon ventre et je me redressai pour qu'il puisse me prendre toujours plus loin. Mes chevilles se resserrèrent dans son dos alors qu'il passa ses mains derrière moi pour les entrelacer avec les miennes. Je soupirai de plus en plus fort, ma tête basculant en arrière faisant tomber mes cheveux dans le vide. Ses lèvres se baladèrent sur ma poitrine recouverte, sa longueur entrant et sortant de mon antre avec vigueur et passion. Plusieurs objets tombèrent pendant ses coups de reins mais j'avais la certitude que c'était la dernière de nos préoccupations.

-**Plus fort Edward. **Gémis-je. Il grogna sur ma poitrine et suçota mon téton durement. Je sentais son sexe augmenter de vigueur et sa cadence en moi. Ma tête bourdonnait et tout mon corps semblait bouillonner de désir.

Sans un mot, il détacha mes mains et me releva en se retirant de moi. Je soupirai de frustration alors qu'il m'empêchait de penser d'avantage. -**Retourne toi. **Sa voix était rauque et toujours aussi suave et sexy. Il se décala et passa sa main sur le bureau faisant tomber tout ce qu'il y avait dessus cette fois. Finalement, je m'exécutai dans un gémissement et me penchai sur la surface de mon bureau. J'agrippai mes mains au rebord et relevai les fesses. Il glissa sa main sur ma croupe et claqua mes fesses d'un geste vif avant de revenir brutalement au fond de moi.

-**Oh putain Edward !**

-**Bordel ! T'es encore plus serrée ! **Je me cambrai, lui permettant de m'emplir complètement et poussai mes fesses vers son sexe.

-**Vas-y. **Et il revint en moi. Il toucha mon point G à plusieurs reprises et je l'accueillis comme une délivrance à chaque fois. Je sentais cette chaleur dans mon bas ventre devenir un véritable brasier. Les flammes irradiaient dans tout mon corps. J'avais la tête qui bourdonnait et j'avais la sensation d'être totalement et pleinement remplie. C'était grisant. Définitivement. Je jubilais d'avoir trouvé un amant si passionné et passionnant. Puis finalement, je me dis que c'était surement cette façon que nous avions de toujours nous disputer qui nous rendait si passionné pendant nos rapports. Comme maintenant... Bien que nous ne nous étions pas réellement disputés, j'avais senti le trouble en Edward. Et le voir si envieux et téméraire ne faisait que me confirmer ce que j'avais senti.

-**Je... Je vais jouir. **Rugit-il subitement. Je tournai le visage vers lui, tendant les lèvres vers son visage. Il attaqua ma bouche, tandis que son gland frappait en moi une nouvelle fois. Je mordillai sa lèvre, suçotai sa langue alors que les sons rauques de son plaisir se répercutaient dans ma gorge. Nos dents s'entrechoquaient dans la sauvagerie de notre moment et le bourdonnement dans ma tête s'était transformé en véritable raz-de-marée.

Il libéra mes lèvres juste le temps de glisser son index dans ma bouche tandis que son sexe faisait toujours des merveilles en moi. Je suçai le bout de son doigt en laissant un sourire espiègle me gagnait et l'entrai entièrement dans ma bouche. Il entrouvrit les lèvres alors que sa respiration se coupa. Je continuai quant à moi de le rendre fou, bougeant mes fesses pour lui montrer que j'en voulais toujours plus. Je le fixai par dessous mes cils tandis qu'il fermait les yeux et contractait la mâchoire. Il grogna et posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Il sortit totalement de mon antre et revint d'un seul coup.-**Oui. **Gémis-je contre sa peau alors que la chaleur montait encore. Il recommença une nouvelle fois.-**Oui.. O..oUi.. **Ma voix chevrotant à chacune de ses pénétrations. Ses yeux scannèrent mon corps soumis à sa volonté et son visage plongea dans mon cou. Ses lèvres embrassèrent ma peau et ses mains serrèrent mes hanches.

-**Je vais..**

-**Moi aussi... **Le coupai-je. Il recommença à accélérer le cadence et descendit son doigt humide de ma salive jusqu'à mon clitoris. Il me malaxa quelques secondes avant de venir étouffer mon cri de jouissance sur ses lèvres. Tout mon corps trembla et se resserra autour de sa longueur, le faisant grogner de plus en plus. Il fit encore quelques vas et viens, puis je le sentis tressauter au fond de moi lorsqu'il se libéra en de longs jets. -**Bellaaa... **Rugit-il sur mes lèvres alors que ses doigts marquaient la peau de mes hanches.

…

Le calme revint petit à petit. Je sentis son torse caresser le mien alors qu'une sorte de félicité nous engloba. Je m'écroulai sur le bureau, essoufflée mais surtout épuisée alors qu'il fit doucement glisser ses mains sur mon dos.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, ni lui ni moi ne gâchions ce moment avec des paroles inutiles. Mais la réalité reprit petit à petit ses droits et fébrilement je me relevai pour me rhabiller. En me sentant me lever, Edward s'éloigna et remit son pantalon. Inutile de préciser l'horrible moment où je le sentis me quitter. J'avais chaque fois l'impression de perdre cette connexion entre nous. Je savais que cela pouvait paraître stupide mais j'avais l'impression que c'était peut-être l'une de nos façons de communiquer. Et quelle façon me direz-vous.. Ne m'en parlez pas !

Une fois debout, je cherchai mes vêtements des yeux et jetai un coup d'œil vers Edward pour le voir encore les yeux dans le vide. Je soupirai avant de m'avancer vers ma chemise et mon pantalon. Il avança vers moi à son tour et me tendit mon string, son éternel sourire en coin accroché au visage. J'étais en quelque sorte soulagée de le voir sourire, pourtant je sentais que le malaise était toujours là.

-**J'aurais pu le garder mais je me suis dit que tu serais plus à l'aise avec... Tout du moins pour le moment. **Dit-il dans un murmure. Je souris légèrement mais mon sourire se fana alors que son visage redevenait sérieux.

-**Vas-tu me dire ce que tu as ? **Je finis d'attacher mon pantalon et lui fit face. Il était assis sur le bord de mon bureau et me regardait de sa place, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-**Tu es très belle... **Dit-il simplement. Bon certes, je m'étais mise à rougir après ses paroles, mais cela n'empêchait rien au fait que j'étais convaincue que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-**Edward. **Repris-je, d'une voix sévère afin de lui faire comprendre de ne pas dévier ma question. Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Main qui finit sur son visage. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et détourna finalement le regard.-**Qu'est-ce que tu as ? **

-**Qui c'était ? **Me dit-il soudainement de but en blanc. Je le regardai sans réellement comprendre et croisai moi aussi mes bras sur ma poitrine.

-**Explique toi ? **

-**Ne fais pas celle qui ne comprends pas veux-tu. **Il se leva et se plaça de l'autre côté du bureau comme pour se protéger par rapport à ce que j'allais lui dire.

-**Et bien je ne ferais pas celle qui ne comprend pas si tu t'expliquais un peu mieux. **Répondis-je, plus durement cette fois. Il commençait à m'énerver. Comment voulait-il que cela fonctionne entre nous s'il ne me parlait pas. C'était déstabilisant et énervant.

-**Bella, ce type dans ton hall ce matin. Il semblait bien te connaître et …**

**-Qui ? Cyprien ? **

-**Cyprien ? Alors c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ? Étrange comme nom pour un espèce de peau rouge. **Grogna-t-il pour lui-même, la mâchoire serrée.

**-Alors c'est ça ? Tu es jaloux ? **Le coupai-je. Les pièces du puzzle s'emboitaient dans mon cerveau et j'avais la tête qui allait exploser à force de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour. Je m'en doutais depuis le départ et j'aurais du écouter ma conscience qui me disait de rester dans ce putain de lit !

**-Non, je ne suis pas... **Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il se contenta de se pincer de nouveau l'arête du nez et se tourna vers les fenêtres. Sa main rouvrit les stores et ses yeux vagabondèrent sur la population à l'extérieur.

-**Ecoute Edward... **Tentai-je doucement. Je m'avançai vers lui d'un pas incertain. Il regardait toujours droit devant lui et soupirait. Souvent.-**Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Jacob. **Je repris une inspiration et me passai une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

-**Jacob... **Souffla t-il pour lui même, comme s'il venait de comprendre lui même le prénom de mon ex-meilleur ami.

-**Ah oui ? Pourtant vous aviez l'air bien proches toute à l'heure. **Dit-il en se tournant vivement vers moi. Je voyais la jalousie dilater ses iris mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je voyais de la tristesse aussi. Pourquoi doutait-il autant de moi ? Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction.. Elle était tellement abusive.

-**Non... Enfin, oui, à une époque Jake était...**

-**Alors tu lui donnes un surnom en plus ? Pour une personne qui n'est pas censée être proche de toi. **Continua-t-il hargneux. Cette fois je m'énervais à mon tour et le pointais du doigt comme chaque fois que j'étais énervée envers lui.

-**Ecoute moi bien toi ! Jake a été mon petit ami à une époque mais maintenant c'est terminé. Il est sorti de ma vie en même temps qu'il a baisé ma voisine et je n'ai plus rien avoir avec ce mec ! Alors si toi et ton égo voulaient toujours chercher le conflit là où il n'a pas raison d'être, tu le feras tout seul ! C'est hors de question que je me justifie pour une chose sans importance comme celle là ! **

-**Pourtant ça avait l'air d'en avoir ce matin ? **Répondit-il sur le même ton que le mien.

-**Mais n'importe quoi ! **M'insurgeai-je en tapant du pied.-**Il n'est rien ! **

-**Pourtant il était assez pour que tu ne me remarques même pas entrer ! **Rugit-il. Je tapai du pied une nouvelle fois sur le sol et lui tournai le dos.

-**J'en ai assez ! Tu veux jouer au mec jaloux alors que je ne sais même pas ce qui nous définit tous les deux aujourd'hui.. Soit ! Moi aussi je vais te mettre au pied du mur dans ce cas !**Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je me plaçai devant la porte et le regardai les larmes aux yeux. Larmes que je ne pouvais pas retenir. J'étais trop fatiguée de tout ça.-**Je suis quoi pour toi Edward ? Un espèce de passe temps ? Une passade ? Une aventure ? **Je me passai une main rageuse sur la joue et serrais mes bras autour de ma poitrine comme pour me protéger. Je le regardai faire un pas mais déjà l'arrêtai.-**Non ! Ne m'approche pas ! Pas tant que tu ne pourras pas répondre à ma question ! J'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses moi aussi ! **Clamai-je.

-**Bella... Non.. Ne pleure pas. **Sa voix trahissait une détresse. Comment pouvait-il être si affecté par mon état ? Je n'avais pas l'habitude de voir Edward dans cet état. Je fus une seconde décontenancée mais me repris bien vite. Je redressai la tête et retins de nouveau les larmes.

-**Je ne pleure pas. **Ma voix trembla à ce moment précis. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta encore un pas alors que je reculai.-**J'en ai marre c'est tout ! **Et je le plantai là. Je sortis rapidement de mon bureau et tombai directement sur Tanya.

-**Je te le laisse ! **Grognai-je.-**Contente ? **J'essuyai une larme lâche qui me coulait sur la joue et m'éclipsai rapidement jusqu'aux toilettes.

Arrivée sur place, je me plaçai devant le miroir et soupirai devant les souvenirs que j'avais dans ces lieux. Les minutes passèrent sans que je ne trouve la volonté d'aller l'affronter. Je regardai, désespérée, le reflet que me renvoyait le miroir et me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage.

Tout était tellement compliqué entre lui et moi. Je ne savais plus trop où l'on en était et cette ambiguïté entre nous avait tendance à me frustrer plus que de raison. Le plus étrange était que cela semblait nous dépasser tous les deux. Nous avions une espèce d'attraction entre nous, quelque chose contre laquelle nous ne pouvions pas lutter.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Je vis la tête d'Edward passer par la petite ouverture et je soupirai en me passant une main dans les cheveux. -**Je suis là. **Ses yeux accrochèrent les miens alors que je le vis hésiter avant d'entrer.

-**Tu n'étais pas si gêné la dernière fois. **Soufflai-je, malgré tout amusée.

-**Les choses étaient différentes. **Dit-il en venant se poser à mes côtés. Je voyais son reflet dans le miroir et ses yeux me regardaient inquiets. -**Je suis désolé. **Finit-il par murmurer. Je fronçai les sourcils et posai mes mains à plat sur la surface des lavabos.

-**Pourquoi ? **

-**Parce que je viens une nouvelle fois d'agir comme le pire des idiots. **Répondit-il. Je lui souris timidement et baissai finalement les yeux.

-**Je crois qu'on a un peu notre part de bêtises dans cette histoire. **

-**Je ne comprends pas. **

-**J'ai mal réagi moi aussi. Je n'aurais pas du t'agresser comme ça. Bien que je ne sache pas réellement ce qu'on est aujourd'hui, tu avais le droit de savoir qui était Jacob. C'était légitime. J'aurais aimé le savoir si j'avais été à ta place. **Il sourit à son tour et se tourna finalement vers moi.

-**Ecoute Bella... Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je suis quelqu'un de jaloux et possessif. En réalité, habituellement je ne suis pas comme ça. C'est toi qui me rends comme ça. **M'avoua-t-il.

-**Pourquoi ? **

-**J'en sais rien.. Je crois que... **Il se stoppa, semblant chercher les bons mots, puis reprit d'une voix un peu plus sûre.-**Entre nous c'est toujours très.. Passionnel dirais-je. Et, j'aime ça. J'aime cette façon que nous avons d'apprendre à nous connaître. **Il fit une grimace tout à fait mignonne.-**Bien que j'avoue que certaine fois c'est pas forcément facile. J'ai compris que c'était notre façon d'avancer et je suis prêt à le faire. Mais, cette passion a ces revers et je crains que la jalousie en face partie. **Soupira-t-il. Il baissa la tête, appréhendant certainement ma réaction. Pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire d'avantage. S'il était jaloux cela voulait peut-être dire qu'il tenait un peu à moi et que... Qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre nous.

Je m'approchai finalement de lui et relevai les yeux pour pouvoir le regarder.-**Je ne t'en veux pas. J'avoue que je suis moi-même assez... Jalouse. Chaque fois qu'une femme t'approche j'ai cette impression d'avoir envie de meurtre. **Clamais-je en serrant les poings au souvenir de Tanya. Il sourit à son tour et s'approcha de moi. Quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux, il était beau. Réellement beau et foutrement sexy. L'une de ses mains remonta jusqu'à mon visage. Il la posa sur ma joue et approcha ses lèvres des miennes.

-**Alors ne dis plus jamais à Tanya que je suis à elle ok ? **Sourit-il en glissant son doigt sur ma joue.

-**Tu as entendu ? **Grimaçai-je. Quelle idiote j'étais !

-**Tanya elle a entendu en tout cas. **Éluda-t-il. Je serrai les poings et détournai le regard.

-**Je la hais. **Crachai-je malgré moi. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer ma jalousie, mais elle était là. Et de revoir cette pétasse de Tanya s'agglutiner autour d'Edward ça avait légèrement tendance à m'énerver.

-**Tu sais que tu es foutrement sexy en disant cela mademoiselle Swan. **Je rougis en entendant ses paroles alors qu'il s'approchait encore. Il posa un doigt sous mon menton, m'obligeant à relever le regard vers lui. Son sourire était toujours aussi craquant.

-**Ah bon ? **Demandai-je en levant un sourcil.

-**Hein hein. **Murmura-t-il sur mes lèvres. Je me reculai jusqu'à coller mes fesses au marbre derrière moi tandis qu'il plaçait ses mains de chaque côté de mes hanches.

-**Et là ? Est-ce le Edward passionné qui prend le dessus où le Edward jaloux ? **

-**C'est le Edward tout court. **Je me levai sur la pointe des pieds, m'approchant encore de son visage et plaçai mes mains dans sa nuque.

-**Et bien, qu'attends le Edward tout court pour m'embrasser ? **Souris-je. Il me répondit par son sourire en coin et finit par poser ses lèvres sur les miennes dans une infinie douceur. Douceur qui contrastait tellement avec ses paroles de toute à l'heure. C'était différent, c'était sensuel, lent, doux et toujours aussi bon. J'avais l'impression de le découvrir chaque fois et je me sentais presque pousser des ailes pour chacun de nos pas accomplis.

Lorsqu'il fallut que nous reprenions notre respiration, il posa son front contre le mien alors que ses lèvres picoraient de temps à autre ma bouche.-**Bella. **Il posa un autre baiser.-**Pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas non plus où on en est tous les deux. Je me pose les même questions que toi. Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on se laisse aller et qu'on voit où cela nous mène. **Il posa une main sur ma joue et planta ses yeux dans les miens.-**J'aimerai te dire que nous sommes ensemble, mais ****j'ai peur que cela gâche tout. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas fait pour se l'avouer... **Je fermai les yeux au son feutré de sa voix et acquiesçai finalement. Il avait raison. J'étais sûre qu'en entendant que nous étions ensemble j'allais fuir. Cette relation avec lui m'effrayait plus qu'il ne le fallait parce que... J'avais peur que cela ne marche pas. Oui je l'avouais aujourd'hui.. J'avais vraiment peur que cela ne fonctionne pas. Alors je ne pouvais qu'approuver.

-**Enfin pour l'instant. **Souris-je. Car après tout, notre relation finira bien évoluer et tôt ou tard il faudra affronter ce que nous sommes. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Pour le moment, nous étions juste Edward et Bella, deux personnes incroyablement maladroites en ce qui concerne les relations humaines. Demain ? Je ne savais pas... Mais je comptais bien tout faire pour le découvrir.

...

**C'est pas comme si ils n'avançaient pas du tout.. Si ? ^^ **

**Bon et bien, il est temps pour moi de m'éclipser, j'ai des chapitres à écrire à ce qu'il parait ! LOL**

**A très vite, je vous aime ! **

**Luna**


	22. Chapter 21, Sors avec moi Bella

**Bonsoir everybody ! **

**Je dois encore une fois m'excuser pour mon retard. J'ai eu un décès dans ma famille d'où mon absence prolongée. Je suis absolument désolée de l'attente et je m'excuse pour ma "non réponse" aux reviews. J'ai préféré vous poster le chapitre plutôt que de vous faire patienter encore en répondant à tout le monde. Le coeur y est...vraiment...**

**Je voulais aussi en profiter pour passer une annonce. Comme j'en parle souvent, Rhea et moi avons commencé à poster deux fictions en tant que chaRneL. Certaines auront pu remarquer que nous n'avions pas posté depuis un certain temps. La raison est simple, nous avons eu un grand manque de temps depuis trois mois. Nous avons décidé d'établir un nouveau système d'écriture pour pouvoir avancer plus vite dans les chapitres et vous les poster plus rapidement. Où je veux en venir me direz-vous? Et bien, pour un gain de temps et sachant que jusqu'à maintenant c'était ma chère chouchounette Rhea d'amour qui corriger en plus d'écrire en collab, nous recherchons une Beta. On aurait vraiment besoin d'une personne en plus pour nous corriger et ainsi permettre à ma binome de moin perdre de temps dans la correction. Si l'une d'entre vous a un peu de temps à nous consacrer, elle peut m'envoyer un MP ou un truc dans le genre. J'en sautille déjà par avance ! )**

**Voilà ! Maintenant que tout ça est dit. On est reparti pour un chapitre. On se retrouve dans quinze jours pour la suite. **

**Gros bisous, je vous aime !**

POVE.

**-Sors avec moi. **

-**Non.**

**-Bella, sors avec moi. **Lui répétai-je une nouvelle fois. J'entourai son corps de mes bras alors que son dos reposait contre mon torse.

-**Non. **Souffla-t-elle en tournant son visage vers le mien et en effleurant mes lèvres des siennes.-**Les sorties ce n'est pas notre truc. Chaque fois que l'on a essayé, cela c'est révélé être une véritable catastrophe. Ce doit être notre karma ou un truc dans le genre. **Elle bascula sa main jusqu'à ma joue alors que ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les miens.-**Ecoute, on commence à peine à s'apprivoiser, tu veux vraiment tout gâcher avec un rendez-vous ? **

Je souris, malgré ma déception, devant son entêtement et sa façon bien à elle de voir les choses. Nous en étions au stade « on s'apprivoise » d'après elle. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec elle et nous apprenions à nous connaître d'une certaine manière. Je savais pourtant que notre relation était assez fragile et que nous nous cherchions encore tous les deux, mais je voulais qu'on avance.

-**Aurais-tu si peu confiance en moi ? **Lui demandai-je en frôlant son nez du mien. Elle se recula de quelques centimètres et souris légèrement.

-**Bien que je doive admettre les progrès remarquables que tu as fait ces derniers temps, j'ai encore un peu de mal à croire en tout ça. **Termina-t-elle plus sérieuse, en faisant un geste vague de la main. Je supposais que le « ça » était pour nous définir.

-**Bella... **Soupirai-je en resserrant mes bras autour d'elle.-**J'ai compris mes erreurs... Je t'ai dit que je ferais tout pour que « ce truc »-**et je ponctuai avec des guillemets de mes doigts-**entre nous fonctionne alors s'il te plaît, fais moi un peu confiance.**

**-Edward... **Elle revint vers ma bouche et reposa ses lèvres une nouvelle fois contre les miennes. Notre baiser s'attarda, une de mes mains trouvant déjà l'accès à la peau douce de son ventre. Sa main qui était placée sur les miennes, remonta jusqu'à mes cheveux. Elle vint gratter mon cuir chevelu d'une manière sensuelle et foutrement sexy. J'aurais presque pu en ronronner tellement c'était agréable. Mais au lieu de cela, je me reculai et posai mon front contre le sien.

-**Bella, sors avec moi. **Redemandai-je une dernière fois. Elle garda son regard dans le mien quelques secondes. Elle cherchait probablement une excuse pour refuser une nouvelle fois ma demande. Elle soupira et se recula, mettant une distance déjà trop grande entre son corps et le mien. Mes bras tombèrent le long de mon corps tandis que je la regardais reprendre sa place dans son fauteuil derrière le bureau.

-**Désolée. On a du travail. **Détourna-t-elle finalement. Je soupirai à mon tour et levai les yeux au ciel. Je secouai la tête et me dégageai du bord du bureau pour reprendre mon siège près d'elle. Nous reprenions notre travail là où nous l'avions laissé il y a quelques minutes. Elle se reconcentra sur la partie centrale de la campagne de pub, et moi, je tentais de masquer ma déception.

-**Il faut qu'on reprenne l'axe central de l'idée. Je crois que le mieux serait de bouleverser un peu les mœurs en rendant la situation presque sexuellement érotique... **Elle rougit en prononçant ses propres idées alors que je restais accroché à ses lèvres dès lors que le mot « sexe » et « érotique » sortirent de sa divine bouche. J'arriverais à t'avoir mademoiselle Swan.

…

Je pris le chemin pour aller jusqu'aux toilettes, histoire de faire une pause avant que je ne lui saute dessus. Bella s'évertuait à rendre la campagne beaucoup plus coquine et affriolante. Beaucoup de mots très... Comment dire ? Excitant, foutrement bandant, sortaient de sa bouche depuis ce matin et j'avais vraiment du mal à me retenir. On avait convenu de ne plus se laisser aller au bureau et de finir à tout prix cette campagne dans les temps. Mais j'avoue que depuis deux jours, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Devoir travailler avec elle, devoir la frôler, sentir son odeur constamment autour de moi sans jamais vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose. Non décidément, c'était trop cruel. Alors je m'évertuais à aller faire un tour aux toilettes trois ou quatre fois dans la journée juste pour calmer mes ardeurs et m'en tenir à notre décision ridicule.

Je pénétrai une nouvelle fois dans ce lieu qui devenait trop habituel à mon goût. J'aurais presque pu considérer cet endroit comme ma deuxième maison. Je soupirai alors que je poussai la porte d'une des premières cabines qui m'apparaissaient et m'arrêtai brutalement lorsque je vis la personne devant moi.

-**J'ai pas fini. **Grogna-t-il.

-**Je vois ça. **Répondis-je sèchement à mon tour. Je lui jetai un œil rapide tandis que mon sourire apparaissait. C'était hilarant et j'aurais franchement pu rester là pendant des heures à le regarder de la sorte mais ça n'aurait servi qu'à lui donner beaucoup trop d'importance.

Jacob agenouillé sur le sol, une ventouse à la main, de longs gants verts « mapa » sur ses dernières, un espèce de tablier ridicule collé sur tout le corps. Non, vraiment, c'était à contre cœur que je ne restais pas à le regarder déboucher et récurer les toilettes.

-**Tu comptes me regarder comme ça encore longtemps ? **Me cracha-t-il de sa place.

-**C'était justement la question que je me posais. **Je reculai cela dit, ne voulant sûrement pas me prendre des déjections de ce qui pourrait rester dans les toilettes et souris cette fois plus grandement.-**Bella a de super idées certaines fois. **Signalai-je en me dirigeant vers le pissoir un peu plus loin. -**Bien que te voir tous les jours ici ne m'enchante pas vraiment, c'est quand même très appréciable de voir que tu peux être une super technicienne de surface. Si t'as du temps libre, j'ai un appart à nettoyer aussi... Tu pourrais enfin servir à quelque chose. **Le provoquai-je en ouvrant ma braguette et en me mettant à pisser.

Je crus devenir fou quand Bella m'avoua vouloir aider Jacob. J'avais été au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Et c'était en partie à cause de lui qu'elle manquait autant de confiance en la gente masculine. Bon, c'était vrai que l'autre partie était à cause de moi. Mais j'étais déjà entrain de me faire pardonner par tous les moyens. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Jacob Black.

Enfin bref. Je vous disais que j'avais vraiment été furax quand elle m'avait dit ça. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle voulait l'aider en lui trouvant du travail après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais lorsque j'avais vu Black pour la première fois entrain de gratter tous les chewing-gums collés sous le bureau de Tanya j'avais vite compris. Elle avait demandé à Eleazar de l'embaucher en tant qu'homme d'entretien. Black était prié de vider les poubelles, de nettoyer sols et bureaux, de récurer les chiottes et de garder les lieux impeccables. Cela nous avait valu à Bella et moi pas mal de fous rires, mais, malgré tout ça, je ne pouvais pas me rassurer de le savoir constamment dans ces lieux.

De toute façon, à partir du moment où j'avais compris qu'il était son ex, ce mec avait signé son arrêt de mort. Je ne supportais pas le voir parler avec Bella et je ne supportais pas le voir lui tourner autour. D'où ma fâcheuse manie à le provoquer. Je voulais le voir virer et ne plus l'avoir dans nos pattes.

-**Ecoute moi bien le comique-**Il se plaça à côté de moi sans que je ne le vois approcher et me toisa de sa hauteur minable.-**Si tu crois que tu l'as dans la poche, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Bella est à moi ! **Cracha-t-il la mâchoire serrée. Je finis ce que j'étais entrain de faire et rentrai mes effets personnels avant de refermer ma braguette et de m'avancer vers lui. Je le toisai à mon tour.

-**J'ai déjà entendu ça pas mal de fois depuis que je la connais et malgré ça, elle est avec qui aujourd'hui ? **Je relevai un sourcil et serrai les poings.-**Moi ! **Continuai-je. Je souris légèrement en voyant sa mine déconfite.-**Autre chose ? **Lui demandai-je satisfait. Je me reculai légèrement. J'allais aller me laver les mains, mais me ravisais au dernier moment. Je me replaçai devant lui et posai mes mains sur son tablier. Je les essuyai d'un geste lasse et laissai mon sourire s'agrandir. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé et se contentait de me toiser. Je n'en avais rien à faire, je n'avais pas peur de lui. Finalement, je lui tournai le dos et passai devant le toilette qu'il était entrain de nettoyer. Je m'approchai de la cuvette et reportai mon attention sur Black.-**T'en as oublié un peu... Tu devrais recommencer. **Puis, je tournai les talons et sortis des toilettes.

C'était en quelque sorte notre façon de communiquer. Je le détestais, il me détestait et chaque fois que nous étions dans une même pièce, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent malheureusement, notre conversation pouvait rapidement tourner en règlement de compte. Je ne supportais pas ce type.

Arrivé dans les escaliers, je sortis mon portable de ma poche arrière et soupirai. Il avait réussi à toucher un point sensible. Je ne pouvais nier le fait que Bella était une femme très prisée. Elle était belle et intelligente, forcément je n'étais le seul à la vouloir à mes côtés. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était le fait que tout ses ex voulaient la récupérer au même moment et pourquoi maintenant ? J'étais présent auprès de Bella et je n'étais pas prêt à la voir partir. Je la voulais près de moi et j'étais prêt à me battre pour ça. Le seul problème était qu'elle n'était pas prête, elle. Elle ne voulait pas m'accorder un rendez-vous. Comment pourrais-je arriver à faire avancer les choses si elle ne voulait pas me laisser faire ? Je voulais lui montrer que je n'étais pas qu'un pauvre con qui passait son temps à lui sauter dessus. Je voulais lui montrer que je valais peut-être mieux que ces deux bouffons qui lui tournaient autour. Bien qu'au final, je savais que je n'étais pas mieux qu'eux. J'avais fait du mal à Bella et il fallait que j'assume les conséquences.

Le téléphone à l'oreille, j'entrai dans l'ascenseur tandis que j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite les tonalités défiler. Il n'y en eut pas énormément cela dit.

-**Elle a encore refusé ? **Ni bonjour, ni merde. Ma sœur savait déjà ce qui s'était passé et le pourquoi de mon appel. J'étais épaté chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça. C'était à la fois hilarant et déstabilisant.

-**Il va falloir que tu m'aides Al'. Parce que là, je sèche. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de tes talents de persuasion. **

**-De toute façon je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Elle est plus têtue qu'une tête de mule. **

**-M'en parle pas. **Soupirai-je.

-**Tu as acheté les billets ? **

**-Oui... Mais je commence à me demander si c'était une bonne idée. **

**-Ne commence pas ! **

**-Alice, elle me refuse un rendez-vous à chaque fois. **

**-La faute à qui. **Je levai les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, elle avait raison. Je savais que tout était de ma faute. Mais je voulais me rattraper. Je savais qu'on pouvait passer une bonne soirée.

-**Oui, je sais Alice. **Je n'entendis plus rien pendant quelques secondes avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent. Je sortis dans le couloir et passai devant le bureau de Tanya encore vide. Elle était partie au Bahamas ou je ne savais où pour se « ressourcer » d'après elle. Pour Bella et moi, c'était surtout un soulagement.

-**Bon, je m'en occupe. Laisse-moi vingt quatre heures. **Alice raccrocha alors que j'entrais dans le bureau pour retrouver une Bella plongée dans son travail. Elle avait un crayon au coin de l'oreille, un autre dans la bouche coincé entre ses lèvres. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son regard rivé sur la feuille devant elle. Des tas de photos étaient éparpillées autour d'elle. Elle notait frénétiquement des choses sur des bouts de papier. Elle était concentrée et totalement prise dans ce qu'elle faisait à tel point qu'elle ne sembla pas m'avoir vu entrer. Je soupirai de nouveau, me disant que cela allait encore être dur de ne pas pouvoir la toucher comme je le voulais, surtout en la voyant si belle. Puis je m'avançai jusqu'à elle.

-**Oh, cu es la ? J'équais enqurun de oir co-ent cha cherait chi on crenait ches crucs là pour les incroduir ichi. **Le stylo dans sa bouche n'avait rien arrangé au fait que je n'écoutais rien de ce qu'elle me disait. J'étais plus fasciné par la façon dont ses lèvres pinçaient le stylo quand elle disait certains mots. Elle était adorable et j'avais envie de l'embrasser. Je souris en la voyant si concentrée et plaçai deux doigts sous son menton. Je l'aidai à relever son visage vers le mien. Nos yeux se soudèrent alors que je retirai délicatement le stylo de sa bouche. Je m'approchai jusqu'à ce que mon torse touche sa poitrine. Elle haleta légèrement face à notre proximité et ferma les yeux.

J'humidifiai mes lèvres et avançai mon visage jusqu'à toucher ses lèvres. Mes lèvres étaient d'abord douces contre les siennes, mais petit à petit, elles bougèrent de plus en plus fortement et passionnément. Lorsque ma langue demanda l'accès à sa bouche, un long gémissement filtra d'entre ses lèvres. J'entourai sa taille de mes bras et m'approchai encore de son corps. Notre baiser prit de l'ampleur. Ses doigts remontèrent comme à leur habitude dans mes cheveux, me faisant grogner tandis que je la coinçais entre moi et le bureau derrière elle. Notre baiser nous rendait presque assoiffé l'un de l'autre. C'était étrange ce truc d'en vouloir toujours plus. J'aurais pu mourir d'essoufflement, ça m'aurait été égal. J'étais beaucoup trop heureux de profiter de ses baisers. Elle était mienne. Malgré tout ce que les autres hommes pouvaient dire, elle était mienne. C'était comme ça, son corps réagissait au mien, nous étions tous les deux autant insatiables l'un de l'autre et j'avais du me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas une nouvelle fois me laisser aller à sa douceur. Fébrilement, je me reculai de quelques centimètres de son corps, gardant mon front contre le sien.-**Tu me rends fou... **

**-On devrait arrêter là... **Dit-elle essoufflée les yeux fermés tandis qu'elle plaçait une main sur mon torse pour me reculer un peu.

-**Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter après. **Soufflai-je un sourire aux lèvres.

-**C'est justement pour ça que je te dis ça. **

**-Qui a eu l'idée stupide de ne plus pouvoir se toucher pendant nos heures de travail ? **Lui demandai-je les sourcils levés.

-**S'il te plaît Edward. Soit réaliste ! On passait notre temps à... **Elle se recula et fis un geste vague de la main.-**Enfin tu vois où je veux en venir. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à me concentrer quand... **Elle déglutit alors que je m'asseyais sur son fauteuil; la regardant s'empêtrer dans ses propres explications.

-**Quand ? **

Elle me regarda et soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Signe qu'elle était gênée.-**Mes hormones prennent trop souvent le relais. **Grogna-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour moi.

-**Je te signale que ça fait quelques jours déjà que nous travaillons ensemble, dans ce grand bureau, sans pour autant se sauter dessus. **Elle me regarda surprise et me fit face, croisant finalement les bras sur sa poitrine.-**Laisse tes adorables petites hormones en paix Swan. **Elle rougit quelque peu et changea de pied subitement. Ses yeux naviguèrent sur le haut de mon corps, s'attardant sur ma mâchoire et mon cou, puis elle les descendit jusqu'à mes mains qui jouaient avec un de ses stylos. Mes doigts caressaient la surface lisse du plastique alors que je relevai les yeux vers elle en me grattant la gorge.-**Elles n'y sont pour rien. **Terminai-je le souffle court en voyant son regard assombri. Elle se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard.

-**Bien sûr, elles n'y sont pour rien. ** vis clairement passer dans ses yeux les heures que nous passions le soir à rattraper la frustration de la journée. Chaque fois, je rentrais chez moi pour prendre une douche rapide et même pas vingt minutes plus tard j'étais accueilli par ses lèvres insatiables et ses bras désireux. Je ne restais cependant jamais pour dormir. Je préférais m'éclipser pour retrouver mon lit et ne pas bousculer les choses. Elle me manquait toutes les nuits, c'était indéniable, mais c'était surtout pour elle que je faisais ça. Je ne voulais pas l'envahir, je voulais lui laisser son espace et lui laissais le temps d'accepter ce que je voulais que l'on soit. Autrement dit, un couple. Mais, j'avais compris rapidement qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à le voir... Pour le moment.

D'où mon obstination pour ce rendez-vous. Je voulais qu'elle me laisse une chance. Je voulais rester auprès d'elle pour dormir et je voulais me réveiller le matin dans ses bras. Je voulais pouvoir profiter de son corps quand je le voulais sans jamais me poser de question.

-**On devrait s'y remettre. **Reprit-elle les sourcils froncés. Je ris doucement en la voyant se battre contre elle-même par rapport à ses idées peu convenables et acquiesçai simplement, tentant une nouvelle fois de faire abstraction de la bosse dans mon pantalon.

…

POVB.

-**On se voit tout à l'heure ? **Il m'embrassa fougueusement, ne me laissant aucun doute quand à ce qui m'attendait et glissa ses mains sur mes hanches.

**-Même heure, même endroit. **Susurrai-je sur ses lèvres.

-**Compte sur moi. **Il se recula, non sans m'embrasser une dernière fois et attrapa sa veste négligemment posée sur le fauteuil. Il s'avança vers la porte à reculons et leva un sourcil.

-**Je vais pas tarder, ne t'en fais pas. **Je m'assis sur ma chaise de bureau pour juste reprendre les petits détails sur lesquels je tiltais, lorsqu'un violent vacarme se fit entendre derrière la porte. Edward, qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, souffla bruyamment avant de retirer sa veste et de la remettre sur le fauteuil.

-**Qu'est-ce que...**

**-J'avais presqu'oublié qu'il était là. **Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et reprit une chaise à mes côtés sans plus d'explication. Je le regardai médusée et surprise.

-**Tu ne devais pas rentre chez toi ?**

**-Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule avec ce type. **Répondit-il du tac au tac.

-**Mais de quoi tu parles ? **M'énervai-je.

-**Bella. L'immeuble est pratiquement vide. Tout du moins notre étage. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser seul avec ton ex alors qu'il fait noir et qu'il n'y a personne pour, non pas te surveiller, mais LE surveiller lui ? **Débita-t-il automatiquement en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-**C'est ridicule. **Repris-je sèchement. Je me levai de mon siège et contournai mon bureau tout en essayant de calmer mes nerfs. Je ne supportais pas ces crises qu'il me faisait depuis que Jacob travaillait ici. Je lui avais expliqué ma vengeance, je lui avais dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre mon ex et moi. Mais non ! Il s'entêtait à ne pas me faire confiance. Il voyait des types me tournant autour partout. Ce qu'il n'avait pas compris c'était que Jake ne voulait plus de moi. Il n'était pas là pour ça. Il cherchait simplement du travail parce que d'après ce qu'il avait bien voulu me dire, il avait eu quelques problèmes. De mon côté, j'en avais surtout profité pour me venger et je savais combien Jacob détestait le ménage. Eleazar avait été super cool sur ce coup là et j'avoue que je jubilais chaque jour en voyant Jacob nettoyer et récurer le sol comme une espèce de cendrillon. Sauf que cette cendrillon avait les cheveux noirs et courts, mais surtout elle avait un pénis. Et bien que le souvenir que j'en avais ne fût pas non plus très avantageux, Jacob était hilarant avec son ensemble vert et son tablier jaune vaseux.

Edward aussi semblait s'en amuser, sauf quand Jake tentait de me parler. Là, je voyais Edward contracter la mâchoire et se transformer en espèce de macho en puissance. C'était énervant et je m'en lassais très vite. Je ne comprenais surtout pas cette motivation qu'il avait.

-**Ridicule ? S'il te plaît Bella, ouvre les yeux. Tu ne vois pas que ce mec veut juste te remettre dans son lit ? **Ricana-t-il de sa place. Cette fois, je m'énervais ouvertement et je me mis à lui hurler dessus.

-**Alors c'est ça ? Tu as peur que je finisse dans son lit plutôt que dans le tien ? **Craquai-je en lui faisant face.

-**Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! **

-**Non ! Toi, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu me gonfles avec ta jalousie mal placée ! Je ne sais même pas si on est un couple ou un truc comme ça ! On en est encore au stade de « je te découvre » mais t'arrive à me faire limite culpabiliser pour quelque chose qui ne s'est même pas passé avec mon ex petit ami que je connais depuis l'âge de cinq ans ! Non mais je rêve là !**

POVE.

**-Bella on ne... **Je ne voulais pas qu'on se dispute. Je voulais juste qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras pour me rassurer et qu'elle m'embrasse en me disant qu'il n'y avait que moi. Mais je ne me faisais que de belles illusions. Bella n'était pas comme ça.

**-Non, on ne rien du tout ! Tu sais quoi Edward ? Je ne suis pas là pour être l'un de tes trophées. Je voulais vraiment qu'on essaie un truc ensemble parce que, pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnue, je ne peux pas rester loin de toi mais... **En l'entendant dire cela, je m'approchai rapidement jusqu'à elle. Je me postai devant son corps, elle releva le visage vers le mien et sembla troublée de me voir si près.-**Mais, je ne... J'ai... Je n'arrive pas à... **Elle perdait ses mots, ses joues rougissaient inexplicablement alors que ses yeux, à la fois désorientés et fascinés, me fixaient inlassablement. Je m'approchai encore, plaçant une main sur sa joue et avançai mon visage vers le sien.

-**J'ai envie de t'embrasser. **Soufflai-je sur ses lèvres. Elle ne bougeait pas. Je sentis son corps s'approcher encore du mien. C'était comme si elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre cette attraction entre nous. Et aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, j'étais dans le même état. Je la voulais près de moi. Toutes les fibres de mon corps vibraient rien qu'à sa proximité. Je le ressentais jusque dans mes tripes. C'était irrationnel, déstabilisant et foutrement terrifiant mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de m'approcher encore et de soupirer d'aise en sentant ses mains se tendre vers mes cheveux.-**Non, rectification, je vais t'embrasser. **Murmurai-je avant de poser fébrilement ma bouche contre la sienne. Lorsque nos lèvres se touchèrent, toute ma frustration, mon envie d'être auprès d'elle, ma jalousie remontèrent. Je plaquai mes mains sur ses joues et approfondis le baiser en glissant ma langue contre la sienne. Ma respiration devint haletante, des gémissements sortirent de ses lèvres. Son cœur battait fortement contre mon torse. Toutes ses sensations, il n'y avait qu'avec elle que je les ressentais et cela me rendait complètement dingue. Parce que je voulais cette femme. Je la voulais entière. Avec son sale caractère et ses manières d'enfant terrible. Je la voulais dans ses bons jours comme dans ses mauvais. Et ça... Ca c'était terrifiant.

Ses mains s'amusaient avec quelques mèches folles qui pointaient sur ma nuque. Tout son corps se pressait contre le mien alors que je continuais à ravager sa bouche encore et encore. J'aimais tellement la sentir détendue et libérée dans mes bras.

-**Hum, hum. **Au son de la voix, je savais que je n'allais pas aimer la personne qui semblait vouloir nous interrompre. Je ne détachais pas mes mains du visage de Bella tandis que je relevai un regard mauvais vers Jacob.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **Crachai-je. Il regarda d'un œil mauvais mes mains sur Bella puis reporta son attention sur moi. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, je serais déjà six pieds sous terre.

Ce fut évidemment le moment que choisit Bella pour se retourner et faire face à son ex.

-**Jake ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as perdu ta raclette ? **Dit-elle innocemment alors qu'on pouvait clairement entendre le ricanement dans ses propos.

-**Non. **Grogna l'autre chien depuis sa place. Il la regarda une seconde avant de s'adoucir et de reprendre.-**Je... En fait, j'ai entendu du bruit venant de ton bureau. On aurait dit que deux personnes se disputaient... J'ai cru bon de venir voir si tout allait bien. **Évidemment, il ne feinta nullement son sourire satisfait à la fin de sa tirade et il ne manqua pas de me regarder de toute sa putain de hauteur à la con que je ne manquerais pas de lui faire ravaler.

-**Comme tu le vois, ce n'était rien. Edward et moi avons notre propre façon de communiquer. **Sourit-elle en me jetant un petit regard et en attrapant ma main. Je souris à mon tour et reportai mon attention sur le clébard. _Tiens prends ça gros con ! _

Je vis les poings de Jacob se resserrer avant qu'il ne détourne le regard et acquiesce silencieusement d'un signe de tête.-**Ouais... C'est ça. **Cracha-t-il dans sa barbe. Je retins un sourire alors qu'il jouait avec le manche de son balai.

-**Tu voulais autre chose ? **Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander. Il m'énervait à rester planter là.

-**Je voulais te parler Bella... **Il plongea son regard dans le sien tandis que je serrais les poings. _Putain ! Je vais le tuer ! _

-**Heu ok je... **Elle se tourna vers moi et s'apprêta à parler lorsque mon sauveur, ou plutôt ma sauveuse, entra dans le bureau à son tour, ma nièce dans les bras.

-**Hello la compagnie ! **Chantonna ma sœur en passant à côté de Jacob. Elle le regarda de travers avant de faire descendre ma nièce qui courut rapidement jusqu'à Bella.

-**Bellaaaa ! **Cette dernière s'était déjà accroupie pour la recueillir.

-**Hey ! **M'indignai-je faussement en regardant Chloé plonger sa tête dans son cou. Place que j'aurais du occuper MOI ! -**Et ton oncle ? **Claquai-je en chatouillant ma nièce légèrement. Elle se mit à rire, faisant voler les cheveux de Bella avant de remonter son visage vers le mien.

-**Pff ! Mais toi ça compte pas tonton, je t'ai vu ce matin ! **

**-Et alors ? Ça te dispense de me faire un gros câlin ? **Elle leva les yeux au ciel, signe évident du lien mère / fille avec ma sœur, avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Je m'empressai de la rattraper tandis qu'elle riait aux éclats.

-**T'es content tonton ? **

**-Très. **Souris-je en la serrant contre moi. J'aimais cette gamine. Mais vraiment !

Ma sœur s'était déjà précipitée vers Bella et la serrait à son tour dans ses bras.-**Tu pourrais me donner de tes nouvelles plus souvent. **Je levai les yeux au ciel face au tempérament excessif de ma sœur.

**-J'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps. **Se justifia Bella en me jetant un coup d'œil. Ma sœur se recula et leva à son tour les yeux au ciel._ Quand je vous disais que c'était un trait de famille. _

-**Hum. **Encore un raclement de voix. Je détournai les yeux vers Jacob et regardai furtivement ma sœur.-**Bon, je crois que je vais y aller. **

**-Non attends Jake. Tu ne voulais pas me parler ? **Lui demanda Bella.

-**Non c'est bon ! Je ne voudrais pas bouleverser ce beau tableau de famille. **Finit-il si bas que je crus avoir mal entendu. Je serrai les poings et m'apprêtai à répliquer mais Bella ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

-**Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? **Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, signe qu'elle était contrariée.

-**Ce qui me prend ? **Lâcha-t-il finalement. Cependant, il se reprit rapidement et détourna le regard une nouvelle fois.-**Non rien. Je n'ai rien. **Il allait partir mais Bella le rattrapa et l'obligea à lui faire face.

-**Ok, c'est quoi ça Jacob Black ? ! **Dit-elle sévèrement.

Je préférais pour ma part rester à ma place. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Jacob et j'étais convaincu qu'il fallait que ce soit Bella qui lui fasse entendre raison sur ce qui ne se passerait plus entre eux. Pourtant lorsque sa main s'attarda sur son bras, je serrais la mâchoire. Lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de lui, je tremblais et serrais les mains. Lorsqu'elle lui souffla de lui répondre si doucement que sa voix en aurait presque était souffrante, je me sentais trahi et je ne savais plus réellement où était ma place. Bella était avec moi aujourd'hui et je devais me battre pour ça. Je voulais qu'on avance elle et moi, mais rien ne se passait et j'avais peur de la perdre. Finalement, la colère prit le dessus. Je voulais la récupérer et la prendre dans mes bras. Je voulais la tourner vers moi et l'obliger à me faire face. A faire face à ses putains de sentiments. Ses putains de sentiments pour moi. Et j'allais le faire... J'allais parler et m'approcher mais ma sœur m'en empêcha. Elle plaça sa main sur mon bras et fit un léger signe de tête négatif pour m'indiquer que je devais rester à ma place. Je fermai les yeux alors que mes jointures blanchissaient sous la force de mes contractions. Je baissai la tête une seconde et tentai par tous les moyens de rester conscient de mes actes pour ne pas m'emporter. Je restais silencieux malgré toutes les émotions qui faisaient rage en moi. La colère, l'amour s'évertuaient à prendre une grande part de mon esprit. Je devais avouer que j'avais une fichue envie de me défouler sur la gueule de pseudo beau gosse qu'était Black, pourtant je fermais ma gueule. Je la fermais même en voyant la main de Bella s'attarder sur son bras. Je la fermais même lorsque Jacob sortit du bureau. Je la fermais même quand Bella décida de le suivre. Mais à partir de cet instant, ce fut trop. Je me tournai vers le mur à mes côtés et claquai mes poings contre dans un grognement libérateur.

-**Putain ! **Crachai-je plein de hargne.

-**Pourquoi Tonton il tape contre le mur ? Maman, il va se faire bobo. **Je soupirai alors que mon front se posa sur la surface effritée du mur. Je tentais de garder mes émotions, me souvenant de la présence de ma nièce alors que la main de ma sœur se posa sur mon épaule.

-**Tonton a du mal à accepter de partager Chloé. **Sourit-elle. Je tournai imperceptiblement le visage vers ma sœur et la fusillai du regard, agacé de son amusement sordide. Elle sourit plus grandement alors que ma nièce tirait sur mon pantalon pour attirer mon attention.

-**Hey tonton ! **Je baissai les yeux vers elle.-**Faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, ze veux bien partazer moi. Tiens. **Elle me tendit son gâteau à moitié rongé et me sourit de toutes ses dents. J'allais répliquer mais Alice me devança et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

**-Il ne s'agit pas de ça ma grande. Tonton a un peu de mal à voir Bella parler avec un autre garçon que lui. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. **Je levai les yeux au ciel tandis que Chloé riait en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche.

-**C'est comme quand Brian il veut que ze reste avec lui et pas avec Alex ? **Demanda-t-elle finalement les yeux pétillants. Je secouai la tête en constatant l'effet qu'avait déjà cette petite fille sur la gente masculine et sourit à mon tour en voyant la tête d'Alice après les paroles de sa fille. Je m'accroupis alors à mon tour et pinçai doucement le nez de Chloé.

-**Ne va pas dire de telle chose devant ta maman petite coquine. **Ris-je en essayant de dérider ma sœur qui était visiblement restée bloquer sur les garçons. -**Elle ne s'en remettrait pas ma puce. **Dis-je doucement en glissant ma main sur le front de la petite.

-**Mais pourtant, Brian est mon amoureux. Et Bella ben c'est ton amoureuse aussi. **Je secouai la tête, amusé par l'aplomb de ma nièce et me relevai finalement non sans jeter un coup d'œil à cette porte entrouverte près de nous.

-**Ne psychote pas va. Je vais lui parler. J'étais venue pour ça à la base. **Je me tournai vers Alice et m'avançai finalement vers la porte. C'était plus fort que moi. Je voulais savoir.

-**Je ne psychote pas. J'ai juste... Besoin de... Enfin, je n'en sais rien. Merde ! **Claquai-je. Ma main se posa sur la porte que je bougeais à peine alors que les voix de Bella et Jacob se faisaient entendre.

…

POVB.

-**Oh non Jacob ! Hors de question que tu t'en ailles comme ça ! Tu me dois des explications ! **

**-Des explications ? **Contra-t-il en me faisant face. Son visage était dur, sa mâchoire serrée et tout son corps semblait brusquement tendu.-**Non mais est-ce que tu t'es regardé ? **Il parla froidement et un peu plus fort.

-**Mais de quoi tu parles ? **Ma voix aussi monta de quelques décibels et je savais déjà que je n'allais pas aimer ce que j'allais entendre.

-**De quoi je parle ? ! Oh mais je t'en prie Bella. Je viens d'assister à la représentation minute de la série ''7 à la maison''. Tout ce petit monde parfait, qui se retrouve pour se faire des câlins. **Cracha-t-il. Je le regardai estomaquée. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir mais ma colère grandit encore et j'avais envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure.

-**De... Quoi ? **

**-Non mais c'était quoi ça ? Alors ça y est ? C'est ton futur mari ? Tu copines avec sa famille, tu passes tout ton temps avec lui... Et c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Le mariage ? **

**-Mais... **Ma bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma sans que je ne trouve quoi répondre. Il était devenu complètement malade !

-**Alors mademoiselle-je-trouve-toujours-quelque-chose-à-répondre, tu ne sais plus quoi dire ? **Continua-t-il. Cette fois, je m'avançai vers lui et me postai à quelques pas de son torse. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, à ce moment précis, je ne reconnaissais plus ce qui fut à une époque mon ami. Je ne reconnaissais plus l'homme avec qui j'étais sortie parce que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Je ne reconnaissais plus rien de Jacob Black.

-**Comment as-tu pu changer à ce point ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? **Lâchai-je finalement blasée et fatiguée.

-**Rien que tu ne puisses comprendre. Retourne dans ton monde de bisounours et laisse-moi tranquille ! **Il allait une nouvelle fois partir mais je l'en empêchai en lui attrapant le poignet.

-**Franchement, je te comprends plus. **Je soupirai et l'obligeai à me faire face.-**Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? **

-**Comment ne pas réagir Bella ? **Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux qui étaient autrefois longs et soupira à son tour.-**Tu m'échappes... Je te vois avec ce mec et je comprends que tu m'échappes. **Je fronçai les sourcils.-**Je... J'étais venu te voir parce que… Merde tu me manquais... Mais... **Il contracta la mâchoire et recommença à se passer la main dans les cheveux.-**T'es passée à autre chose et putain ça me fait chier ! **Alors là, j'étais sur le cul ! J'avais l'impression de planer totalement. Je devais surement avoir rêvée, ou plutôt cauchemardée sur ce que venait de dire Jacob. Non c'était impossible. Il ne venait pas de me faire comprendre qu'il était jaloux ? ! Si ? Ha ben merde !

-**Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. **Je regardai la porte derrière moi qui était fermée et j'imaginai la tête que devait faire Edward à cet instant. J'avais suivis mon ex pour entendre dire qu'il était jaloux du seul gars avec qui je voulais retenter quelque chose après Jacob. Merde ! Mais quelle conne !

-**Ecoute Jake. Edward est... important pour moi. J'ai... **Je me tus une seconde, cherchant mes mots alors que je me sentais étrangement mal.-**J'ai besoin de lui. **Terminai-je. Je n'avais pas trouvé les mots adéquats à ce que je ressentais mais c'était à peu près ça. J'avais besoin d'Edward pour une raison qui restait encore inexplicable et je n'avais envie de personne d'autre. C'était cela les faits.

-**J'ai compris. Te fatigue pas ! **Il contracta de nouveau la mâchoire et regarda derrière moi avant de s'approcher et de poser une main sur ma joue.-**J'aimerais juste... Me souvenir de... Ce qu'on était.**

**-Jacob stop ! **Le stoppai-je en posant ma main sur son torse.-**Ne fais pas ça. On le regretterait tous les deux. **

**-Comment tu peux le savoir ?**

**-C'est pas... Tu n'es...**

**-Je ne suis pas lui c'est ça ? **Ses yeux se durcirent avant qu'il ne se recule et enlève son tablier.-**T'es pas mieux que toutes les autres finalement. J'ai eu raison de me taper ta voisine. **Souffla-t-il. Cette fois je ne retins pas ma main de s'abattre durement sur sa joue. Ce fut à cet instant aussi qu'Edward fit irruption dans le hall et qu'il attrapa Jacob par le col de son tee-shirt.

-**Redis ça encore une fois et je t'éclate ta sale gueule. **Je n'avais jamais vu Edward dans cet état. Il était effrayant.

-**Edward arrête ! **Criai-je de ma place. Je m'avançai rapidement et tentai de capter son regard.-**Putain lâche-le ! **Continuai-je paniquée par sa réaction. Que lui arrivait-il à lui aussi ?-**Lâche-le ! **

-**Pourquoi je ferais ça hein ? **Contra-t-il en le regardant hargneusement. Je tapai du pied sur le sol et regardai Jacob limite amusée, limité effrayée.

-**Parce qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine. Laisse tomber Edward. **Je posai finalement ma main sur son épaule et appuyai dessus, lui indiquant de relâcher Jake. Il se dérida petit à petit et laissa Jacob reprendre ses esprits. Ce dernier bougea les épaules comme pour se remettre en place et nous regarda tour à tour. Il finit par poser ses yeux sur moi et me sourit. C'était si arrogant et tellement faux que je ne pus que grimacer. Je ne le reconnaissais plus. Vraiment.

-**On se voit bientôt Bella ? **

-**Je ne crois pas non. **Répondit Edward avant moi. Jacob le regarda à son tour et sourit plus grandement. Il finit par reculer, attrapa son sac à dos, sa veste qui était posée sur le bureau de Tanya, puis disparut dans les couloirs sombres.

De longues minutes passèrent sans que ni Edward ni moi ne bougeâmes. J'avais envie de lui demander ce qui lui avait pris, et je voulais comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. Je fis malgré tout un pas dans sa direction.

-**Non ! **Dit-il. Je le regardai pour voir ses yeux froids tournés vers moi. Je déglutis tandis que je faisais un pas de plus. Il serra les poings et avant que je puisse le retenir, il partit. Sans un mot. Laissant juste la nuit l'entourer à son tour.

-**Il vient de se passer quoi là ? **Me parlai-je à moi même. Je me passai une main sur le front et fixai longuement l'endroit où Edward avait disparu.

-**Je dirais qu'en gros, tu viens de faire face à une bataille de coqs en bonne et due forme. Apparemment tes deux prétendants ne s'entendent pas super. **Je me tournai vivement vers Alice et fronçai les sourcils.-**Oh je t'en prie Bella ! Ouvre tes yeux ! Jacob, si j'ai bien compris, est de toute évidence encore amoureux de toi. Quand à Edward, il est jaloux. Ce qui est tout à fait normal soit dit en passant. **

-**Tout à fait normal ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait normal ? **Répliquai-je acide en lui passant à côté pour aller rejoindre mon bureau. Elle me suivit et claqua la porte derrière elle.

-**Bella, comment voulais-tu qu'il réagisse ? Tu refuses de sortir avec lui depuis plusieurs jours alors que tu n'hésites pas à courir après ton ex pour avoir une pseudo discussion. **

**-Je ne... Comment ? **Demandai-je.

-**Il m'en a parlé ce matin. Il ne comprend pas tes refus constants. **

-**Alice, il n'a pas à... Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'un rendez-vous alors que tout le monde sait comment ça se passe chaque fois qu'on tente l'expérience. On se dispute et on finit au lit, fin de l'histoire. Ça n'explique pas cette réaction qu'il a eue qui plus est ! **

**-Mets-toi deux secondes à sa place Bella. Imagine l'une de ses ex venant travailler ici. Elle tenterait de lui parler à longueur de temps et il ne la repousserait pas vraiment, en raison des souvenirs et de l'amitié qui les liés avant. Le fait que tu refuses un rendez-vous à mon frère n'aide pas à faire avancer votre histoire. Pour toi c'est peut-être simple mais pour lui... Est-ce que t'y as pensé ? **

**-Je... Cela n'à rien avoir ! **Tentai-je.

-**Bien sûr que si. Dis-moi ce que vous êtes exactement toi et mon frère. **

**-On est... Heu... **Je réfléchissais mais aucun mot exact ne me venait. Je ne savais pas ce qu'on était. Mais Edward non plus. Nous en avions parlé, nous étions d'accord sur ça.

-**Tu vois ? **Elle vint s'assoir sur le bord de mon bureau tandis que je regardais sa fille allongée sur le petit canapé entrain de dessiner.-**Ce que je veux dire, c'est que pour Edward, Jacob est une réelle menace. Il sait que vous n'êtes pas encore au stade du couple, mais il a envie de plus que de l'amitié avec toi. Malheureusement, tu lui refuses le moindre rendez-vous pour officialiser les choses. Enfin, si tenté que tu veuilles officialiser votre relation. Parce que j'ai franchement l'impression que c'est toi qui fuit cette fois.**

**-Non ! **Je me levai de ma chaise et contournai Alice.-**Non ! Je ne fuis pas. C'est juste que... **Je me postai devant la fenêtre et regardai la rue bouger en bas.-**J'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'on gâche tout. **

-**Mais si tu n'essaies pas tu ne le sauras jamais. **Je méditais les paroles de mon amie alors que mon mal de crâne semblait reprendre en vigueur depuis une minute.

…

Je regardai l'heure en entrant dans ma cuisine. Vingt deux heures... Génial !

J'avançai jusqu'à mon frigo pour en sortir le jus d'orange. Je me sortis un verre machinalement et tout aussi mécaniquement, je le remplis et le portai à mes lèvres.

Nous avions parlé pendant pas mal de temps avec Alice. Chloé avait fini par s'endormir sur les genoux de sa mère, alors qu'Alice tentait tant bien que mal de me faire comprendre ce que je ne voulais pas m'avouer. Il fallait que je pose des mots sur notre relation à Edward et moi. Je devais pouvoir choisir si je voulais être vraiment avec lui, ou si nous devions rester justes des amis améliorés. Au fond de moi, j'avais déjà la réponse mais je voulais bêtement me le prouver.

Je reposai le verre vide sur le bar avant d'aller jusqu'à la salle de bain. Toujours en mode automatique, je me déshabillai et allumai l'eau de la douche. La vapeur m'entoura et le bien-être de l'eau chaude fit son effet.

Je devais arrêter de me voiler la face et enfin accepter les sentiments que j'enfouissais pour cet homme. Edward faisait des efforts. Il en faisait pour moi et pour personne d'autre. Il fallait que j'apprenne à lui confiance et il fallait que nous nous laissions aller. C'était inévitable.

Je sortis finalement de la douche et m'entourai d'une serviette avant d'attraper ma brosse et de démêler mes cheveux. Sans jamais un regard vers le miroir, je reposai la brosse et rejoignis le salon. La sonnette de l'appartement ne me surprit pas. J'allais jusqu'à la porte et soufflai doucement avant de l'ouvrir. Sans un mot, je fis un pas sur le côté pour le laisser entrer et refermai derrière lui.

Nous nous faisions face, chacun regardant l'autre, sans jamais bouger. Je me fondis dans ses iris profonds et presque douloureux tandis que lui me fixait. Stoïque, raide.

Puis je franchis les pas qui nous séparaient. Doucement. Nous laissant à tous les deux le temps de comprendre ce qui nous arrivait.

J'arrivai devant lui, le souffle haletant et le cœur battant la chamade. Je posai mes mains sur son torse tandis qu'il plaçait sa main sur le nœud de ma serviette. Il la détacha, me dévoilant nue devant lui. Son front se posa sur le mien alors que je me rapprochais encore. Mes cheveux toujours humides mouillaient légèrement le bas de mes reins mais j'avoue qu'à cet instant je n'y faisais pas plus attention. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes doucement avant de crocheter mes mains derrière sa nuque. Je me relevai sur la pointe des pieds, approfondissant comme je le pouvais le baiser et en laissant ma langue lécher ses lèvres. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, me laissant entrer et goûter à son goût si particulier. Je gémis contre son palais, alors que ses mains voyageaient dans mon dos. Ses doigts descendirent le long de ma colonne vertébrale dans une lenteur infinie. Il arriva jusqu'au galbe de mes fesses et glissa son index le long de ma croupe. Je frissonnai, reprenant plus fermement encore ses lèvres. Il grogna devant mon empressement et plaça ses mains sur l'arrière de mes cuisses. Il les descendit jusqu'à l'arrière de mon genou pour m'aider à me soulever alors que j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je le sentis se déplacer. Je sentis l'air frais du couloir contre ma peau mais je ne faisais attention qu'aux lèvres envieuses d'Edward.

Je relâchai ses lèvres afin de respirer tandis que le grincement d'une porte me fit comprendre que nous étions dans ma chambre. Il me posa sur le lit et vint rapidement se placer au dessus de moi. Ses yeux étaient sombres et sauvages. Mais pas que... Il y avait ce quelque chose qu'Edward laissait apercevoir quelques fois. Je voyais l'espace d'une seconde une sorte d'émotion que manifestement nous étions deux à partager. J'en étais pleinement consciente. Surtout lors de nos moments.

Je me relevai, me plaçant à genoux à ses côtés tandis qu'il se relevait pour me regarder. Sans dire un mot, je soulevai son tee-shirt et posai rapidement mes lèvres contre son torse. Il gémit alors que ses mains emmêlèrent mes cheveux. Je sentis son cœur pulser contre mes lèvres. Une sensation euphorique me prenait. J'avais la sensation d'être vivante, brûlante de désir et heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui ressente la même chose. Parce que le corps d'Edward ne mentait pas. Je le voyais se détendre chaque fois que mes mains s'attardaient sur son corps. Je le sentais soupirer à chacun de mes baisers. C'était comme s'il perdait pied. J'étais satisfaite d'être à l'origine de ça.

Alors que mes lèvres divaguaient sur tout son torse, mes mains heurtèrent la ceinture de son jean. Edward se mit sur ses genoux à son tour et m'aida à défaire ce que visiblement j'étais incapable de faire. Mes doigts agrippèrent ensuite les boutons de son jean. Je les enlevai presque frénétiquement, me languissant de le sentir nu contre moi. Je poussai le jean sur le haut de ses cuisses pour lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais. Il ne mit qu'un quart de second avant de se lever et d'enlever d'un coup sec le vêtement. Il enleva son boxer en même temps et revint rapidement jusqu'à moi. Nous étions face à face, laissant nos mains toucher le corps de l'autre dans des gémissements rauques et insatiables.

Puis, il finit par s'asseoir, attrapant mes hanches dans ses mouvements pour me placer sur ses cuisses. Nous gémîmes en même temps au contact de nos intimités en contact. Je sentis son sexe durcir contre ma féminité surchauffée alors que l'humidité sur le haut de mes cuisses prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Sa bouche revint rapidement jusqu'à moi. Il attrapa ma lèvre entre ses dents, ses mains se plaçant sur mes hanches et il commença une friction insoutenable entre nous. Ma poitrine frottait contre ses pectoraux dessinés tandis que sa longueur touchait mon clitoris gonflé à chacun de ses gestes. J'étais dans un état second. Je me sentais plus forte et sûre de moi. Je me sentais comme cela à chaque fois qu'Edward me touchait. J'avais l'impression d'être une autre personne et... Je ne voulais être que cette personne. Passionnée et sexy.

Nos baisers s'attardèrent, mes mains se crochetèrent à sa nuque. Les siennes, quand à elles, se resserrèrent sur mes hanches. Je me soulevai un peu plus, jusqu'à sentir son gland contre mon sexe et me baissai brusquement sur sa longueur. M'empalant dans un gémissement libérateur. Ses doigts blessèrent presque ma peau lorsque je commençais des mouvements sur son sexe. Il grogna, cherchant constamment mes lèvres. Des sons de plus en plus forts envahirent la pièce. Je sentis mon corps frissonner alors que la sueur perlait sur mon front. Pourtant je ne m'arrêtai pas. Je m'attelai à monter et descendre sur sa longueur essayant chaque fois de le prendre plus profondément en moi. Je voulais qu'il m'investisse totalement. Je n'avais pas assez de lui.

-**Bella... **Sa voix était devenue terriblement rauque et sexy du fait d'être resté silencieux depuis tout ce temps. Il ferma fortement les yeux. La mâchoire serrée, ses doigts continuèrent à broyer mes hanches. Mais c'était bon. C'était foutrement bon.

-**Chut. **Soufflai-je en dégageant son front à l'aide de mes mains. Il rouvrit les yeux et laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire en coin tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sexy. Je ralentis la vitesse de mes mouvements et me reculai de lui. Je me relevai finalement et me plaçai à quatre pattes à ses côtés. Toujours sans un mot, il se plaça derrière moi et glissa son gland le long de mes fesses jusqu'à mon antre. Je poussai des fesses, lui faisant comprendre que j'avais besoin de plus et gémis lorsqu'il s'exécuta. Un voile noir peigna ma vision. Je ne voyais plus rien autour. Je n'étais devenue que sensation et envie. Alors je me laissais une nouvelle fois aller. J'avançai mes fesses vers son bas ventre, faisant claquer chaque fois son gland au fond de moi. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient accueillis d'un cri de ma part et chacun de mes cris étaient complétés d'un grognement presque inhumain de la sienne.

Il descendit une de ses mains de mes hanches jusqu'à mes fesses. Son index se mit à caresser ma petite entrée alors que ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus frénétiques. J'étais excitée. Toujours plus excitée. Tout ce qu'Edward entreprenait ne me mettait pas mal à l'aise. C'était plutôt le contraire. Il avait tendance à me rassurer et je me sentais plus sûre pour essayer de nouvelle chose avec lui. Lorsqu'il plaça son doigt humide sur mon petit trou, je fermai les yeux, gémissant malgré tout devant l'érotisme de la situation. Sa respiration s'accéléra si c'était encore possible et je savais qu'il était de plus en plus excité lui aussi.

Je retins ma respiration lorsqu'il entra son doigt. L'inconfort fut vite remplacé par une sorte de transe de sentir Edward partout en moi. Une main sur ma hanche, son autre main sur mes fesses alors que sa longueur frottait contre les parois intimes de ma féminité. C'était tellement bon.

Je baissai la tête, laissant mes cheveux tomber autour de mon visage tandis que je soufflais toute l'air que j'avais dans les poumons. Il commença un léger va et vient avec son doigt alors que son sexe ralentissait petit à petit. C'était nouveau pour moi mais c'était agréable. Je me sentais de plus en plus détendu et je sentais la boule de feu grandir dans mon ventre. Ma tête bourdonnait et mon cœur battait de plus en plus irrégulièrement.

-**Edward... **Soufflai-je à mon tour.

-C**a va ? **Demanda-t-il doucement en ralentissant ses mouvements partout. Je gardai les yeux fermés et poussai une nouvelle fois mes fesses vers lui.

-**Oui... **Murmurai-je. Ses hanches revinrent taper brusquement contre mes fesses. Son gland reprit de la vigueur au fond de moi alors que son doigt entrait et sortait de plus en plus violemment de mon cul. J'arrivais au point de non retour et je sentais que lui aussi. Tout son corps était tendu au même rythme que le mien. Je gémis de plus en plus fort alors que lui libérait des paroles incompréhensibles.

Mes parois se resserrèrent, la boule de feu remonta jusque dans mes tempes, mon cerveau fut anesthésié une seconde avant que je ne hurle le prénom de l'homme qui venait de me donner le plus merveilleux des orgasmes. Edward me rejoignit rapidement dans les affres du plaisir et nous nous écroulâmes ensemble contre le matelas douillé de mon lit.

Je me blottis dans ses bras et soupirai d'aise. Je me sentais vidée et tellement bien. Je relevai les yeux vers Edward et glissai mon index sur sa mâchoire.

-**Edward ? **Ma voix était lourde de sommeil pourtant mes yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le regarder si beau et détendu.

-**Hum ? **Dit-il toujours les yeux clos.

-**Je voulais te dire que... Je comprends. **Il rouvrit les yeux et me regarda surpris. Ses yeux pétillaient légèrement et je me surpris à sourire en pensant que cela était simplement du à mes paroles. -**Et j'accepte. **Il sourit à son tour, sa main venant se poser sur ma joue.-**J'accepte le rendez-vous. **Il se laissa glisser sur le matelas jusqu'à ce que son visage arrive au mien. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent aux miens.

-**C'est vrai ? **Demanda-t-il avec espoir. Se pourrait-il que le simple fait que j'accepte un rendez-vous avec lui le rende si heureux ? Je n'osais le croire.

-**Puisque je te le dis. **Souris-je.

-**Dans ce cas. **Il m'attrapa rapidement par la taille et me posa sur sa poitrine, son visage toujours à auteur du mien alors que nos lèvres auraient presque pu se toucher.-**Sors avec moi Bella... **Redemanda-t-il comme ce matin, le sourire aux lèvres.

-**D'accord. **Soufflai-je avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

...

**Voilà ! Comme d'habitue vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.. Je suis déjà prête à vous répondre ! Mouhahaha ! **

**Juste avant de ne vous quitter, une pensée particulière pour mes Volturi&Rob et à toutes celles qui m'ont reviewé au chapitre précédent. Merci mille fois. Pour tout. **

**Luna**


	23. Chapter 22

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Comme d'hab je suis à la bourre. Mais je pourrais vous donner toutes les excuses du monde, au final on s'en fou ! lol L'importance c'est que le chapitre est là ! Pas vrai ? En retard, mais bien là ! ^^**

**Bien ! En cette semaine radioactivement belle, j'arrive enfin à poster ! Miracle ! Il semblerait que même Fanfiction ait décidé de m'empêcher de vous dévoiler ce nouveau chapitre ! hihi**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes.**

**Elodie52, si je pouvais me mettre à genoux devant toi, je le ferais volontier. Tes reviews sont juste adorables. Tu es un ange ! Merci beaucoup ! Gros bisous...**

**Lola, Contente.. Que dis-je ? Plus que contente que tu te sois magnifestée ! lol Je crois que nous serons deux à attendre quelque chose avec impatience maintenant. Je te remercie infiniment. Gros bisous ! **

**Voilà ! Un gros bisous à Rhea (évidemment), à Caro, Delph et Ju.. Vous me manquez toujours autant ! A quand le retour des Volturi&Rob ? lol **

**Sur ce, on se dit à très vite. Je vous aime ! **

**Luna**

POVE.

_Une journée sans fin..._

J'ouvris péniblement un œil. Bella était encore dans mes bras. Elle était endormie, ses jambes entremêlées aux miennes et sa poitrine collée contre mon torse. Je sentais sa respiration dans mon cou et ses bras m'entouraient. C'était tellement libérateur. Je me sentais bien, à ma place. Je déplaçai ma joue jusqu'à la poser sur le haut de sa tête et resserrai à mon tour ma prise autour de son corps. Elle soupira d'aise alors qu'un sourire niais apparaissait sur mes lèvres.

Mes yeux dérivèrent sur son corps, couvant les petites imperfections résidant sur la peau diaphane de son dos. Quelques petits grains de beauté ne la rendaient que plus belle et désirable. Je descendis une main jusqu'à la cambrure de ses fesses et fermai les yeux, retenant un grognement aux souvenirs de ce que nous venions d'expérimenter. Ma respiration se saccada et mes doigts caressèrent avec légèreté le creux dans le bas de ses reins. Elle gémit imperceptiblement tandis que pour ma part, un sourire triomphal envahit mon visage.

J'étais assez fier de moi en réalité. Je n'étais pas spécialement fier de mes prouesses sexuelles pour ce coup là. C'était à un tout autre niveau que ce justifiait cette suffisance inédite. J'étais heureux de ce que cette expérience impliquait. Je savais que le sexe était en soi une bonne façon de situer notre relation. Enfin si on peut dire. Et ce soir, je venais de franchir un cap. Non, plutôt NOUS venions de franchir un cap. Bella s'était laissée aller... Elle m'avait laissé expérimenter sans rechigner. Bien au contraire, elle s'était perdue elle même dans les méandres du plaisir.

Pour ma part, je n'avais jamais réellement été attiré par la sodomie ou le plaisir anal. Non pas que je trouvais cela sale ou dégradant. J'étais juste satisfait des orgasmes traditionnels. Je n'avais jamais eu l'envie d'essayer la sodomie. Enfin, jusqu'à ce soir. Je savais que notre relation avec Bella était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus complexe, et donc, le seul moyen d'arriver à enfin la toucher, à enfin lui faire comprendre mes intentions envers elle, était de lui redonner confiance. Non seulement en moi mais aussi en elle.

Où était le rapport me direz-vous ? Et bien, quoi de mieux que d'expérimenter une nouvelle facette du sexe pour mesurer le degré de confiance qui s'était établi entre nous. Je ne pensais pas en être arrivé à ce niveau là d'ailleurs. J'avais été agréablement surpris en constatant la facilité à laquelle elle se laissait aller. Elle m'avait fait totalement confiance et j'avais compris que nous venions de franchir un pas. Petit certes, mais il n'en restait pas moins.

Je soupirai en pensant que notre relation était loin d'être évidente. J'étais déterminé à tout faire pour que cela marche, mais j'avais surtout peur qu'elle, de son côté, n'y arrive pas. Elle semblait si braquée sur les relations hommes/femmes. Mais j'étais déterminé à arriver à mes fins. J'arriverais à aimer Bella Swan et à la faire m'aimer en retour. Je savais que cette femme représentait quelques choses de différent pour moi. Elle l'avait toujours été d'ailleurs. Dès le premier regard posé sur elle, elle avait bouleversé mon petit monde. C'était une femme forte, indépendante, foutrement sexy et terriblement belle. Bella était une femme généreuse, intelligente, douce... Je savais que j'avais de la chance qu'elle se soit retournée sur moi et qu'elle daigne pardonner toutes les conneries que je pouvais accumuler. Et je savais qu'elle ne pouvait plus sortir de ma vie comme cela. Je voulais vraiment faire en sorte que ça fonctionne entre nous. Quoiqu'il m'en coute !

**-Edward... J'ai froid. **Je baissai les yeux sur son visage, pensant l'avoir réveillé mais elle dormait profondément.

Je remontai donc la couverture un peu plus sur elle et m'éloignai pour la laisser dormir tranquillement. C'était notre rituel depuis quelques jours déjà. Je lui laissais son temps et son espace, donc je partais chaque soir. C'était pour elle que je le faisais parce qu'au fond de moi je ne désirais qu'une seule chose. M'endormir dans ses bras.

Elle trembla doucement lorsque je quittais le lit dans des mouvements lents et précautionneux. Une fois debout, je me passai une main devant les yeux en soupirant. Je n'avais pas envie de la quitter. Ma tête pivota pour la regarder encore une fois, puis je me penchai pour poser mes lèvres sur son front. Elle soupira d'aise mais ne dit rien. Sa respiration se calma et je la sentis repartir dans un sommeil profond. Je me reculai finalement après avoir profité de la douceur de sa peau pendant encore quelques secondes.

-**Reste. **Une main sur la poignée, je me retournai vers la voix encore ensommeillée de Bella. Je pensais pourtant qu'elle dormait profondément mais apparemment non. Elle était sur ses coudes et me regardait à travers ses cils. Le drap était descendu sur son ventre, me laissant une vue parfaite sur sa poitrine dénudée. Je lâchai la poignée et me retournai pour lui faire face, conscient d'être nu comme un ver.

Ses yeux descendirent sur mon corps tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre. L'obscurité nous entourait encore mais malgré cela, je pouvais parfaitement imaginer les rougeurs sur ses joues.

-**Il ne vaut mieux pas non... **Lâchai-je après quelques secondes. Elle se releva un peu plus, m'offrant d'avantage de son corps.

-**Pourquoi ? **Sa voix était encore enrouée dû au sommeil et j'avoue que je trouvais cela très sexy. Je me passai une main dans les cheveux, encore une fois, parfaitement conscient de ma nouvelle érection et je m'avançai jusqu'à elle. Ses yeux fixaient avec gourmandise mon sexe et bien que j'avais une extrême envie de satisfaire ses moindres désirs -qui restaient soit dit en passant les miens également- je ne pouvais rester. Je voulais faire les choses bien. Je m'assis donc à ses côtés, sur le bord du lit, cachant mon anatomie surexposée.

-**Bella... **Murmurai-je près d'elle. Ses yeux continuaient à fixer à la fois mes lèvres et mes cuisses.-**Ok, d'abord tu vas arrêter de me regarder comme cela parce que je sens que je ne vais plus répondre de rien... **Mon regard voyagea malgré moi vers sa poitrine tout près de mon visage. Après avoir rougi, je vis son visage se baisser sur son corps tandis qu'elle comprenait ce que j'étais entrain de regarder.

-**Je trouve au contraire que tu te contrôles un peu trop à mon goût... **Voulait-elle ma mort ? Elle se recula, se rallongeant sur le matelas et tourna le visage dans ma direction. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration accélérée. Elle remonta une de ses mains jusqu'à son sein gauche et commença à se caresser.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Lui demandai-je à la fois surpris et foutrement excité. Elle voulait définitivement ma mort.

-**Je te montre ce que je veux réellement. **Souffla-t-elle tout en fermant les yeux. Ma main s'abattit sur le lit dans un geste instinctif. J'ouvris la bouche pour expirer l'air trop longtemps retenu et détournai le regard tout en essayant de penser à autre chose. Je retins un grognement en sentant sa chaleur si près de moi. Je sentis ses cheveux toucher ma poitrine et son souffle dans mon cou. Elle s'était apparemment relevée et prenait un malin plaisir à embrasser ma mâchoire et mon cou. Je sentis ses doigts se poser sur ma mâchoire pour que je tourne mon visage vers elle. Je m'obstinais à garder les yeux fermés, retenant un maximum la tentation incarnée à quelques millimètres de ma pauvre petite personne. Ses seins frôlèrent mon bras et ma bite tressaillit, me rappelant par la même l'état dans lequel j'étais.

-**Tu veux ma mort... **Chuchotai-je difficilement.

-**Shuttt... **Siffla-t-elle en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce fut bref et j'en voulus tout de suite plus, mais encore une fois je m'obstinais à garder les yeux fermés pour éviter la tentation. Pourquoi je faisais cela déjà ? Je ne m'en souvenais même plus.-**Pourquoi me résistes-tu Edward ? **Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure de désir et d'envie. Je tressaillis en sentant sa main se poser sur mon sexe érigé.-**Regarde dans quel état tu nous mets ? **Elle descendit ses doigts sur toute ma longueur alors que ses lèvres s'entêtaient à picorer mon cou.-**Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie... **Une espèce de sonnette d'alarme retentit dans mon cerveau. J'allais encore céder. J'étais venu hier soir à la base pour discuter, pourtant je lui avais sauté dessus. Et je ne voulais pas que ce soit notre seul moyen de communication. Il fallait qu'on arrive à se gérer niveau sexe. Je savais pertinemment n'être qu'un mec dont le deuxième cerveau primait sur le reste, mais avec Isabella je voulais que cela change. Je devais le faire pour nous. Pas de sexe ! Plus de sexe ! Du moins, pas avant le troisième rendez-vous. Il fallait que l'on fasse les choses bien. Ouais, c'était décidé ! Pas de sexe. Avant le troisième rendez-vous. Pas de sexe avant le troisième. Quoi déjà ? Humpf ! J'étais mal barré !

-**Arrête. **Dis-je en lui prenant doucement la main. Malgré mon envie de libération et la foutue frustration bien trop présente, je rouvris les yeux et fixai son regard chocolat. Elle était surprise par mon refus. Je pouvais voir combien elle s'inquiétait de ma soudaine réaction et je m'en voulus aussitôt. Mais il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre qu'elle était différente.

-**Bella, écoute, je...**

**-Te fatigue pas ! **Elle m'avait coupé la parole et s'était éloignée de moi si rapidement que je ne l'avais pas vu venir.-**J'ai compris ! **Cracha-t-elle en agrippant le drap et en le remontant sur sa poitrine.

-**Je ne crois pas que...**

**-Ha oui ? **Me coupa-t-elle de nouveau.-**Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu veux rentrer chez toi ? Tu ne vas peut-être pas me dire qu'il faut qu'on arrête ça ? **Je restai bloqué quelques secondes. Ma bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois sans que je n'arrive à articuler le moindre mot. Je ressemblais probablement à un poisson hors de l'eau mais j'avoue qu'elle m'avait soufflé. Je déglutis avant de me reprendre et de tenter d'enfin lui expliquer la situation.

-**Non... Enfin si mais pas pour...**

**-J'en étais sûre ! **Reprit-elle hargneuse. Cette fois je m'énervai à mon tour. Je montai sur le lit et passai rapidement mes jambes par dessus sa taille. Une de mes mains emprisonna les siennes pour les placer au dessus de sa tête tandis que l'autre se posa sur sa bouche.

-**Arrête de me couper et laisse-moi parler tu veux ? **Ma voix avait claqué dans la chambre où j'aurais pu jurer entendre de l'écho. **-Je ne veux pas rester dormir avec toi ce soir parce que je ne veux pas perdre une nouvelle fois le contrôle. Je veux faire les choses bien. **

Elle releva un sourcil et tenta de parler. Je frissonnai en sentant son souffle contre la paume de ma main mais refusai de la libérer tant que je ne lui aurais pas tout expliqué. Je commençais à connaître le fonctionnement de Bella et je savais obstinément qu'elle allait chercher à enflammer la situation.

-**Laisse-moi finir ! **Continuai-je plus fortement, mes mains raffermissant leurs prises.-**Je ne veux plus qu'on couche ensemble avant d'avoir validé notre troisième rendez-vous. **Elle allait encore essayer de dire quelques choses mais je la coupai.-**Parce que je veux qu'on arrive à quelque chose tous les deux et ce n'est pas en nous sautant dessus à longueur de temps qu'on va réussir à construire quelque chose. **

Elle releva cette fois les deux sourcils et me regarda surprise. Je devais vraiment être stupide pour refuser de m'envoyer en l'air avec cette femme. Le pire des sadomasochistes n'aurait pas été plus débile. Je n'en revenais pas de ce que j'étais entrain de faire, mais je savais que le résultat en valait la peine.

-**Donc, plus de sexe avant notre troisième rendez-vous Isabella. Nous repartons à zéro. Je ne dormirai pas chez toi, je te laisserai ton espace et on apprendra à se connaître comme toutes personnes normalement constituées. On a tout fait à l'envers toi et moi, alors laisse-moi tenter de me racheter. Je vais enlever ma main de ta bouche, je vais récupérer mes affaires, m'habiller et partir sans te regarder ni te parler... **Elle allait encore répliquer mais je la coupai.-**Mais pas parce que je veux t'ignorer. C'est juste que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir assez de volonté pour te résister ce soir. **Mes yeux descendirent sur son corps, le drap était descendu pendant que je lui montais dessus.

**-Et que je ne veux pas tout gâcher. Donc pas la peine de t'imaginer le pire. Je compte investir ta vie un peu plus chaque jour et je compte t'inviter à dîner en bonne et due forme. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être le pauvre abruti que tu as malheureusement eu l'occasion de côtoyer. **

Elle grimaça alors que je relâchai quelque peu ma prise. Inconsciemment, mon érection toujours bien présente frotta son bas ventre par dessus le drap. Je fermai les yeux et retins une nouvelle fois un grondement alors que je l'entendis gémir contre ma peau. Putain ! Foutrement mal barré !

J'approchai mes lèvres de son oreille et retins un léger coup de rein.-**Trois rendez-vous Isabella... Trois. **Puis je la lâchai et descendit du lit sans même me retourner pour voir sa réaction. J'allais sortir de la chambre lorsque je me stoppai la poignée à la main.-**Au fait, ce soir, 20h15 en bas de chez toi... Habille-toi décontractée. **Je regardai obstinément la porte, ne voulant pas renoncer à mes bonnes volontés et l'ouvris finalement.

-**Edward ? **Je me stoppai mais ne me retournai pas pour autant.-**Est-ce... Est-ce que c'est un rendez-vous ? **Je tournai légèrement le visage, me permettant juste de la voir du coin de l'œil et souris. Sans plus un mot, je sortis et me dépêchai de récupérer mes affaires. Je m'habillai en quatrième vitesse et sortis comme le plus fou des hommes juste pour éviter de me jeter sur cette déesse encore nue et totalement consentante, allongée, poitrine à l'air, dans la chambre de cette appartement.

…

La lumière m'aveuglait depuis un bon quart d'heure déjà lorsque je me décidai à enfin sortir du lit. Ma sœur faisait un vacarme pas possible depuis la cuisine. J'entendais la musique vibrer à travers le mur pourtant épais et soupirai en me tournant sur mon flan gauche. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur mon réveil qui affichait à peine six heure du mat'. Merde ! Comment se faisait-il qu'aucun habitant normalement constitué de cet immeuble n'était déjà descendu pour pester contre la lilliputienne qui me servait de sœur ?

Je me remis sur le dos, plaçant un bras paresseux sur les yeux. Le visage de Bella refit surface me faisant soupirer de nouveau. Je regrettais déjà amèrement la décision que je venais de lui imposer. Malgré la certitude de la bienséance de cet acte, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me haïr d'être si pathétique. Dès lors où son corps m'avait été exposé, mes résolutions avaient déjà commencé à flancher. Elle était foutrement nue sous ce drap et j'avais du faire appel à tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas le lui arracher et encore faire d'elle ma source de délivrance. Non ! Putain Ed ressaisis-toi mec !

Je ne devais plus penser comme ça. Du moins pour le moment. J'avais décidé d'être correct avec elle et ce n'était pas en lui sautant dessus que j'allais le lui montrer. Il fallait que j'arrête de faire passer ma bite avant mon cerveau-Bien que je doutais fortement de ses capacités lorsque Bella était près de moi. A part, ''prend la'' et ''putain cette bouche'' c'était tout ce qu'il était capable de me faire passer comme message. A croire que la connexion entre mes synapses et mes neurones étaient quelque peu perturbée en sa présence. Elle devait exercer une sorte de chant magnétique ou une connerie dans ce genre. C'était à la fois horriblement effrayant de savoir quel effet avait cette femme sur moi mais c'était aussi, et là était tout le problème, fascinant. J'étais fasciné par cette attraction entre nous. Une sorte de force invisible à la Star trek qui m'amenait irrémédiablement à elle.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais dans l'incertitude la plus totale. Je n'avais jamais été un grand génie niveau relation, mais j'avais vu mes parents. C'était un bon exemple non ? Quarante ans de mariage, heureux et amoureux comme jamais. Mon père offrait souvent des fleurs à ma mère et ma mère s'occupait admirablement de mon père en lui préparant des petits plats et autre fioriture dont eux seuls avaient le secret.

Je secouai la tête. Soyons réaliste ! Bella n'était pas comme ça. Je ne la voyais pas du tout dans une cuisine, un tablier autour de la taille et la coupe à la Samantha Stevens dans ma sorcière bien aimée ! Rien que cette idée me faisait sourire. Bella était plutôt du genre têtue et solitaire. Le genre de femme des années quatre vingt en pleine révolution avec son temps. Aucun mec ne semblait pouvoir la dompter et je crois qu'aucun ne le voulait vraiment. Je la voyais plutôt comme un diamant à l'état pur. Une sorte de déesse de l'amour et en même temps de la guerre. Un trop grand torrent d'incertitude et d'anormalité à mon goût. Mais c'était captivant.

Et Pour ce qui était de l'idée de lui offrir des fleurs, cette fois c'était à ma petite personne d'être remise en question. Je ne m'imaginais pas franchement me pointer chez elle avec une énorme gerbe de lilas. Bien que mes parents, et surtout ma mère, m'avaient inculqué en bonne et due forme la façon de se comporter devant une femme, de se comporter en gentleman, je ne pouvais pas dire que ces clichés étaient réellement applicables sur Bella. Je lui ouvrais la porte, elle me grognait dessus. Je la faisais passer devant, elle me marchait sur le pied. Je lui tenais sa chaise, elle grognait de nouveau, et enfin, je lui servais du vin, elle me prenait la bouteille des mains, tentait dans mettre dans nos verres, mais en renversait les trois quarts du contenu sur ma chemise.

Je secouai la tête, expirant encore une fois. C'était bien ce que je pensais. Bella était une femme indomptable. Surprenante, insouciante et complètement imprévisible.

Le crissement léger de ma porte qui s'ouvrait me fit relever la tête. Le petit corps de ma nièce arriva jusqu'à moi en trottinant. Elle se jeta sur le lit et m'entoura de ses bras menus.

-**Tonton tu te lèves. **Chuchota-t-elle près de mon oreille. Je souris en lui rendant mon étreinte.

-**Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? **Lui demandai-je tout bas moi aussi, la bouche près de son oreille. Elle allait répondre mais resta la bouche ouverte sans dire quoique ce soit. Finalement, un léger regard prit possession de ses yeux verts avant qu'elle ne lève les épaules nonchalamment, feignant l'innocence. Je fronçai les sourcils alors que mes mains se posaient sur ses côtes. -**Oh toi tu caches quelque chose... **Mes doigts commençaient déjà à s'activer sur ses flans la faisant rire. Je l'allongeai à ma place et continuai ma séance de torture tandis qu'elle se débattait entre mes bras. Elle riait et criait presque en même temps, quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues rougies. Elle était adorable. Je finis par la relâcher après encore quelques secondes de chatouilles et me redressai. Elle sauta du lit et courut jusqu'à la porte un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-**C'est bon tonton ? T'es réveillé ? **Je la regardai souriant alors qu'elle tenait la poignée encore dans sa main.

-**Chipie ! Attends que je me lève... Je vais... **Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte avant de partir en courant dans le couloir. Je la suivis de près, riant à mon tour. Sa bonne humeur était communicative.

-**Mamaannn ! Tonton il veut m'attraper ! **Cria-t-elle en courant vers sa mère. J'arrivai presque dans la cuisine et manquai de me rétamer sur le sol lorsque mon pied dérapa. Je me rattrapai de justesse.

-**Dis donc Alice, tu aurais pu... **Je me stoppai radicalement en constatant les personnes présentes dans la cuisine.-**Bella ? **Elle était là ? Apparemment. -**Tu es là ? **Demandai-je malgré tout en clignant des yeux.

-**Heu... Apparemment. **Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Je pris, une fois la surprise passée, le temps de la regarder. J'avais l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des jours entiers alors que ça n'avait duré que quelques heures. Et encore je dormais, donc on ne pouvait pas réellement dire que ça comptait.

-**Pourquoi ? **Demandai-je sans y faire attention, mes yeux étant trop occupés à la regarder. Elle portait un jean droit serré et brut. Sa poitrine était recouverte d'une chemise blanche dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts. Elle portait des talons d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, ses cheveux attachés dans une queue de cheval à moitié fixé, ses mains entouraient une tasse de café. Magnifique. Magnifique et indomptable... Imprévisible... Encore une fois, qu'est-ce que je disais !

-**Bella est venue nous apporter le petit déjeuner. **Alice me fit revenir à la réalité. Je détournai une seconde les yeux vers ma sœur pour revenir sur les lèvres rosées de Bella. Elle venait de porter le bol de café à ses lèvres et se léchait le surplus de mousse. Je déglutis, laissant une de mes mains glisser dans mes cheveux.-**Tu devrais aller t'habiller. **J'entendais un espèce de bourdonnement venant de ma droite mais j'étais beaucoup trop focalisé sur les yeux de Bella fixant mes lèvres.-**Edward tu m'écoutes ? Edward ? **Un coup derrière ma tête me ramena une nouvelle fois à la réalité.

-**Hein ? Quoi ? Tu disais ? **

**-Je disais que tu devrais aller t'habiller tu ne crois pas ? Non pas que tu ais grand chose à cacher à Bella mais je préfèrerai que tu m'épargnes ça ! **Je suivis l'index de ma sœur pointant ma... Oh putain de merde ! Je me détournai rapidement, rougissant - je devais l'avouer - et partis presque en courant dans ma chambre sous les rires des filles.

-**Putain t'aurais pu me prévenir avant ! **Dégainai-je en poussant d'un geste mal assuré ma porte. Je fonçai droit vers mon armoire et en sortis un pantalon et un tee-shirt. Je grognai devant mon manque total de self contrôle et pestai en repensant à cette saleté d'érection matinale qui n'était en rien arrangée par la présence d'Isabella dans ma cuisine, la bouche en cœur et ce foutu regard sur moi. Putain de merde ! Trois rendez-vous Cullen ! Trois putains de rendez-vous !

-**Edward est-ce que tout va bien ? **Je me tendis brusquement en entendant la voix de Bella derrière moi. Je fermai les yeux une seconde, grimaçant à la seule perspective de me retrouver encore dans une situation compromettante. Je me répétais mon mantra encore et encore dans mon esprit, espérant que ma bite comprenne enfin le message et après avoir soufflé un bon coup, je me retournai enfin vers elle. Mon regard fut happé immédiatement par la naissance de ses seins tandis que ma bouche s'entrouvrit. Rho merde !

-**Edward ? **Reprit-elle. Je relevai fébrilement le regard vers elle, conscient de la forte possibilité d'avoir mon tee-shirt complètement froissé tellement je le serrai entre mes doigts. Évidemment, le sourire qu'elle montrait m'indiquait parfaitement son amusement face à la situation.

-**Arrête ça Swan ! **Grognai-je. Je ne contrôlais plus trop tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Frustration, surprise, envie, colère, et encore envie.

-**Arrêter quoi ? Je suis venue en paix, petit déjeuner en main. **Je voyais son sourire s'agrandir alors qu'elle tentait un pas dans ma direction.

-**Pas bouger Swan ! Reste à ta place. J'ai besoin d'une douche ! **Pour une fois que c'était elle qui arrivait à me déstabiliser. Elle ne s'était jamais invitée chez moi.

-**Et bien vas-y Mister Jekyl ! Je t'attends dans la cuisine... **Elle allait sortir mais je l'arrêtai.

-**Attends... **Je m'approchai rapidement jusqu'à elle et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était peut-être chaste, mais c'était la seule chose que je pouvais lui donner en ce matin plutôt fiévreux.-**Bonjour. **Soufflai-je près de son visage. Elle sourit et s'apprêtait à reprendre notre baiser mais je me reculai rapidement, posant mes mains sur ses épaules à bonne distance.-**Non ! Heu… Douche. Tu te souviens ? **Elle se mit à rire alors que ses yeux descendaient sur mon érection encore bien présente. Et re-merde !

-**C'était ton idée...**

**-Merci de me le rappeler. **Grommelai-je en la relâchant. Elle continua à rire tandis que je me contentais de continuer de grogner tout en allant rapidement vers ma salle de bain. Une bonne douche... Bien froide ! Et vite !

…

Un quart d'heure et une branlette plus tard - je n'avais trouvé que ça pour calmer mes ardeurs - je sortis enfin de la douche. J'étais plus détendu, plus tranquille. J'entendais toujours la musique dans la cuisine mais ne m'en formalisais plus. Elle avait du payer les habitants de l'immeuble pour que personne ne fasse une réflexion.

Une fois la surprise et l'énervement passé, je me demandais enfin pourquoi Bella était là si tôt ? Elle s'était arrangée avec ma sœur pour ne pas me faciliter les choses ou quoi ? Habituellement, c'était plutôt moi qui passais la prendre pour aller travailler. Hors ce n'était pas le cas ce matin. Surprenante et indomptable... Ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête.

Je m'habillai rapidement, constatant que ma tenue n'était certainement pas adapté à notre dernière journée de travail, mais je ne me sentais pas de sortir avec une serviette autour de la taille et de tomber sur Isabella. Quoique cela aurait pu être amusant. Sauf si ma serviette tombait sur le sol et ne me trahissait. Non ! Non ! Ne tentons pas le diable !

Je sortis finalement avec mon jean délavé et mon tee-shirt gris, une main dans les cheveux essayant de les modeler un minimum et m'avançai pieds nus dans la cuisine. Sans un mot, j'avançai vers les croissants posés sur la table et me servis un café.

-**T'en as mis un temps ! Surtout pour ça ! **Cracha ma sœur alors qu'elle me regardait me poser contre le bar. Je m'appuyai négligemment, ignorant royalement sa remarque et croquai dans un morceau de viennoiserie. Un silence s'installa... Enfin, silence oui, si on omettait le bourdonnement répétitif de la voix de ma sœur. Je regardai Bella, alors que je portai la tasse à ma bouche. Elle me fixait de sa place. La bouche entrouverte et les yeux plus sombres qu'à l'habitude. Je levai un sourcil, elle baissa les yeux, rougissante. Toucher !

-**Vous allez arrêter ça tous les deux ! **Je souris en continuant de regarder Bella. Elle tortillait ses doigts sur la table et levait ses yeux discrètement dans ma direction. Je voyais bien son regard voyager sur mon corps.-**Hey ! Arrêtez de vous baver dessus ! On dirait deux ados pré-pubères. C'est vraiment navrant. **Mon sourire s'agrandit. Elle y répondit à son tour et je reportai ma tasse fumante à mes lèvres.

-**Surtout ne m'écoutez pas ! J'ai l'habitude. Même pas capable de penser aux pauvres âmes sensibles et célibataires de cette maison. **Bella dégagea une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Ses rougeurs étaient toujours présentes.

-**Maman c'est quoi prou-pabère ? **Je me mis à rire bêtement en entendant d'une oreille distraite ma nièce, tandis que mon regard restait sur Bella. Elle pouffa à son tour et secoua la tête.

-**Pré-pubère ma fille. Pré-pubère ! **Je me passai une main dans les cheveux et changeai de pied d'appui, alors que je continuais de savourer à la fois mon café et la présence de Bella dans ma cuisine. Toujours en silence.

-**Ouais mais c'est quoi ? **

-**Et bien, tu as l'exemple type devant tes yeux Chloé ! Regarde juste la tête que fait tonton Edward et tu auras ta réponse ! **J'entendis pouffer et je détournai les yeux vers ma sœur et ma nièce. Ma nièce parlait dans l'oreille de sa mère alors qu'Alice avait un énorme sourire sur le visage.-**C'est à peu près ça. **Finit par dire ma sœur. Chloé leva les yeux au ciel.-**Aller, va finir de t'habiller sinon on va encore être en retard. **Elle se releva tandis que ma nièce se dirigeait déjà vers sa chambre.-**J'arrive dans cinq minutes.**

Lorsque Chloé passa à côté de Bella, elle lui claqua un bisou sur la joue avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Alice sourit tout en secouant la tête, amusée, puis reporta son attention sur moi. **-Tu comptes aller travailler comme ça ? **Je regardai mon jean et m'apprêtai à répondre.

-**Moi j'aime bien. **La voix de Bella me fit relever vivement la tête. Je croisai son regard gêné.

-**Alors je resterais comme ça. **Répondis-je en la fixant.

-**Mets au moins des chaussures Don Juan ! **Grogna ma sœur en partant vers la chambre de sa fille, dépitée par notre comportement.

Le silence régnait en maître dans la cuisine. On entendait juste ma sœur pester contre la folie de sa fille depuis la chambre de Chloé mais ni elle ni moi ne bougeâmes. Après ce qui me sembla plusieurs minutes, elle détourna le regard et soupira en voyant l'heure.

-**On devrait peut-être y aller. **

**-C'est notre dernière journée de travail. **Répliquai-je sans même penser à ce que j'étais entrain de dire.

**-Je sais... **Souffla-t-elle. Elle se leva et se posa devant moi. Elle s'essuya les mains sur son jean et soupira.-**Tu regrettes ? **Me demanda-t-elle après un petit moment. J'avançai jusqu'à elle et plaçai doucement mes mains autour de sa taille. Je l'approchai de mon corps et plantai mes yeux dans les siens.

-**La seule chose que je regrette c'est de ne plus pouvoir travailler avec toi. **Elle rougit, puis plaça ses mains sur mon torse, ses paumes à plat sur mes pectoraux. Je ne sentais que leur chaleur, le regard de Bella hypnotisant totalement le mien.-**Tu es plutôt douée dans ton domaine. **Je tentais de donner le change, évitant de penser à cette proximité dangereuse mais pourtant trop irrésistible.

-**Toi aussi. **Répondit-elle en levant un sourcil.

-**J'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur vos pensées mademoiselle Swan. **Ma bouche s'approcha de la sienne inexplicablement. Mes mains se resserrèrent sur ses hanches.

-**Vous n'avez même pas idée monsieur Cullen. **Sa bouche n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de la mienne. Je pouvais sentir l'humidité de ses lèvres et la chaleur de son haleine.

-**Tu comptes m'embrasser un jour ? **Contra-t-elle alors que je conservais une légère distance entre nos visages. L'entendre me demander cela annihila mes bonnes résolutions et je fondis sur ses lèvres. L'urgence et l'envie d'elle reprirent le dessus. Je crochetai une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, inclinant le visage pour approfondir le baiser. Nos bouches se mouvaient dans une urgence étrange. Je grognai lorsque sa langue frotta contre mes lèvres. J'entrouvris la bouche et lui permis un accès sans limite à mon palais. Ses mains remontèrent rapidement jusqu'à ma nuque. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et agrippa mes cheveux dans un gémissement profond.

Instinctivement, je la soulevai du sol et la bloquai entre la table et mon corps. Je plaçai mon autre main qui n'était pas dans ses cheveux, sur l'arrière de son genou et l'aidai à s'assoir sur la table. J'entendis le bruit d'une tasse qui tombait mais mon esprit était déjà trop embrumé pour y faire totalement attention. Mes lèvres devenaient toujours plus envieuses des siennes. Je l'entendais gémir plus fort alors que je me posai entre ses cuisses écartées. Ses ongles grattèrent mon cuir chevelu et ses chevilles poussèrent sur mes fesses pour m'approcher encore plus de son corps. Je grognai et commençai déjà à guider mes mains vers sa chemise. Je voulais la toucher, je voulais la retrouver... J'avais envie et besoin d'elle. C'était soudain et inconscient. Mais c'était là...

-**Ok Stop ! **La voix de ma sœur n'était encore qu'un murmure dans la pièce. L'odeur de Bella m'intoxiquait et je sentais ma virilité palpiter dans mon jean.-**Au risque d'interrompre un moment, qui je présume, semble très passionnant, je vous rappelle que de un vous n'êtes pas seuls ! Et de deux, une gamine d'à peine cinq ans vit dans cet appartement ! Si vous ne voulez pas que j'appelle les flics pour exhibitionnisme devant mineur- et vous savez pertinemment que je le ferais - je vous conseille de mettre au minimum deux mètres entre vous avant que ma fille ne débarque de sa chambre ! **Je m'écartai brusquement de Bella. J'avais encore le souffle complètement chamboulé et la tête qui bourdonnait. Je repris petit à petit conscience de la situation et me passai une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Bella rougit alors qu'elle plaçait une main sur sa poitrine. Elle regarda ma sœur, la lèvre coincée entre ses lèvres et grimaça.

-**Excuse-nous Alice. **

**-La situation nous a échappé. **Terminai-je pour elle.

Ma sœur leva les yeux au ciel, signe qu'elle ne nous en voulait pas et soupira.-**Et dire qu'il va falloir subir ça encore pendant quelques temps... Oh seigneur ! **

Je croisai à nouveau le regard de Bella alors qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre. La première chose à laquelle j'avais pensé était que pour une fois, j'étais d'accord avec ma sœur ! Et comme elle le disait si bien, oh seigneur !

…

**-Bella dans mon bureau tout de suite ! **Nous venions à peine de traverser le couloir menant au bureau d'Isabella qu'Eleazar s'était déjà pointé. Bella me jeta un regard inquiet.

-**Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? **Demanda-t-elle en regardant la porte de son patron fermé.

-**Si tu n'y vas pas, tu ne le sauras jamais ! **Rétorquai-je amusé. D'un côté, j'étais énervé par le fait qu'il m'empêchait de passer un maximum de temps avec elle alors que c'était supposé être notre dernier jour de travail ensemble, mais d'un autre, la présence de Bella était encore difficile à gérer pour mes pauvres instincts primitifs. J'aurais pu avoir honte mais encore une fois. Je n'étais qu'un homme.

-**Très drôle Cullen ! **Ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Je souris plus grandement en constatant notre possible entente. Peut-être arriverions-nous à discuter comme des personnes civilisées.

Elle me regarda encore pendant quelques minutes avant de reporter son attention sur le bureau de son patron. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et finit par s'avancer lentement vers ce dernier. Pour ma part, je n'étais pas inquiet. Bella semblait être l'une des préférés de son patron donc je savais que ce n'était pas grand chose... Malgré tout, ma curiosité maladive prit le dessus et je me dépêchai d'approcher alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle.

L'oreille collée à la porte, je jetai un coup d'œil alentour pour constater que personne ne faisait vraiment attention à moi. Pas de Jacob, ni de Tanya. Aux dernières nouvelles elle ne devait rentrer que la semaine prochaine... mais j'avoue que je me foutais un peu de son sort à celle là.

La voix de Bella m'obligea à revenir à la situation actuelle. J'avançai ma joue jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche la porte et écoutai impatient la conversation.

-_**Eleazar ? Tu veux me voir ? **_

_**-Oui. Assieds-toi. **_J'entendis le bruit d'une chaise puis plus rien pendant plusieurs minutes. J'approchai encore mon oreille, tentant de faire le moins de bruit et geste brusque possible.

-_**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **_La voix de Bella était de plus en plus inquiète. Je la voyais trépigner d'attente, balançant sa jambe nerveusement. Eleazar semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la faire attendre en plus de cela.

-_**Comment ça se passe avec Edward Cullen ? **_Instinctivement mon oreille s'approcha encore.

-_**Je dirais plutôt bien... Mais où veux-tu en venir ? **_

_**-Et bien, vu que tu me poses la question, j'étais entrain de réfléchir sur la suite des évènements. Je sais que ça n'a pas toujours été facile entre vous, mais j'ai vu votre travail et le résultat est vraiment appréciable. Vous avez fait un super boulot. **_

_**-Eleazar vient en aux faits s'il te plait. **_J'entendais l'impatience dans la voix d'Isabella. Moi même je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir.

-_**Et bien, j'aimerais proposer un nouveau contrat à Edward. **_

_**-Quel genre de contrat ? **_

_**-Le genre de contrat à durée indéterminée. **_

_**-Et... En quoi cela me concerne ? **_

_**-J'aimerais que vous formiez ma nouvelle équipe de choc sur les futurs campagnes. **_

_**-Quoi ? Non ! E... Eleazar, tu ne peux pas faire ça ? **_J'entendais Bella s'emporter. J'étais blessé par sa réaction mais ce n'était pas juste ça. Étais-je si insupportable ?-_**Je suis ton équipe de choc ! Moi ! Juste Isabella... Pas Isabella et Edward ! Eleazar, juste Isabella ! **_

_**-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Bella, tu ne peux pas simplement réagir comme ça. Le travail que vous avez accompli en si peu de temps est juste énorme. Je sais que vous avez eu quelques divergences au début, mais aujourd'hui... **_Je l'entendis souffler fortement.-_**J'avoue que je ne comprends pas ta réaction. Il n'entravera en rien ta place. **_

_**-Je... **_

_**-Je crois que tu n'as plus rien à dire Isabella. **_Au son de la voix d'Eleazar, on pouvait parfaitement entendre l'agacement. Agacement qui n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais à cet instant. Je remettais tout mes efforts en question. Il me semblait que l'on s'entendait de mieux en mieux. Notre situation était toujours volcanique mais c'était gérable. Je croyais qu'on avançait vraiment et je pensais qu'elle était suffisamment à l'aise en ma présence pour me laisser l'être un peu plus. Je pouvais à la rigueur comprendre la crainte de nous faire travailler à plein temps ensemble, mais de la à avoir cette réaction. J'étais en colère. Contre elle, contre cette stupide proposition et contre moi... Parce que maintenant je remettais tout en question.

-_**Eleazar non je... Enfin, il faut vraiment que...**_

_**-Ecoute Bella, je suis le patron, tu es l'employée ! Tu es peut-être têtue mais moi aussi, alors toi et tes petites fesses allaient sortir de ce bureau et m'appeler Edward pour que je lui fasse part de ma décision. **_

_**-Je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis. **_Je soupirai devant son entêtement. Elle continuait d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie malgré tout et ça me bouffait littéralement.

-_**Bella ! Ma décision est prise ! Si Edward accepte, il aura un bureau à côté du tien et vous travaillerez ensemble, point final ! Maintenant hors de ma vue ! **_

_**-**_**Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ? **Je me tendis brusquement en entendant la voix de Jacob dans mon dos. Je me relevai avec le peu de dignité qu'il me restait et lui fis face.

-**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! **Je regardai distraitement le bureau derrière lui.-**T'as pas des chiottes à nettoyer ? **

-**Ouais c'est ça ! T'avais la gueule posée sur la porte. **Continua-t-il, sans relever ma remarque. Il fronça les sourcils et se mit à sourire.-**Putain quand Bella va savoir ça ! **

**-Bella ne va rien savoir du tout, parce que tu vas la fermer Black ! **Je m'approchai rapidement de sa sale gueule de chien et le toisai de toute ma hauteur.

-**Sinon quoi ? **Il s'approcha lui aussi en me toisant à son tour. Je n'avais pas peur des clébards, encore moins dans son genre. Je me contentais de lui sourire et de serrer les poings.

-**Tu en as déjà eu un aperçu il me semble. Bella ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise. **Sa mâchoire se contracta et son corps se tendit. J'aurais presque pu dire qu'il était effrayant. Mais seulement dans une dimension parallèle où je n'aurais pas été Edward Cullen et où il n'aurait pas été le chien galeux qu'il était. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, donc il ne me faisait pas peur. Bien au contraire. La colère qui bouillonnait en moi ne demandait qu'à trouver un exutoire. Juste un geste et je le pulvérisais.

-**Edward ? Jacob ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? **Je me retournai vers Bella, j'étais toujours autant énervé mais sur le moment, lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens désolés, je ne savais plus trop contre qui et contre quoi. Je reportai mon attention sur Jacob et soupirai.

-**Rien. Jacob me disait juste bonjour. **Eleazar choisit ce moment là pour sortir à son tour.

-**Vous n'avez pas des toilettes à nettoyer monsieur Black. **Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Je souris au chien galeux satisfait et m'apprêtai à continuer ma route vers le bureau de Bella.

-**Edward ? Faut que je vous voie. Venez dans mon bureau. **Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella avant de prendre la suite d'Eleazar.

Lorsque j'entrai dans le bureau, je m'avançai rapidement jusqu'à la chaise face à lui. Je me concentrai pour paraître le plus neutre possible alors que j'entendais encore les protestations de Bella quand à notre possible association. Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à me repousser ?

-**Bien Edward. Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Je vous veux ici dans cette entreprise. Alors oui, je sais pertinemment que vous vous êtes mis à votre compte il y a peu mais j'ai vraiment la sensation que nous pourrions accomplir de grande chose. **Il me faisait face, dans sa chaise de ministre, les mains croisées sur le bureau, son regard braqué sur moi. J'aurais pu être intimidé mais je n'étais pas comme cela. Je relevai le menton et attendis qu'il finisse.

-**Je suis conscient que ce que je vous demande peut-être un chamboulement dans vos projets mais pensez aux avantages que cette coopération à long terme pourrait vous apportez. Vous allez pouvoir ****enrichir considérablement votre carnet d'adresses. Je vais vous donner les moyens pour avancer dans votre travail et développer vos idées. Vous aurez un salaire convenable et un bureau. Mais surtout, vous allez pouvoir travailler avec Isabella. **Termina-t-il dans un sourire. Je fronçai les sourcils après sa dernière remarque et m'appuyai sur mes coudes posés sur mes cuisses.

-**Comment l'a-t-elle pris ? **Lui demandai-je sachant parfaitement quelle avait été sa réaction.

-**Et bien, Bella a une façon particulière de prendre les choses... Mais elle finit toujours par s'habituer. **

**-Je ne veux pas être une source de mésentente. **Et c'était vrai. Je ne voulais pas être à l'origine d'une guerre nucléaire déclarée entre un patron et son employée juste parce que ce dernier pensait bien faire. J'avais conscience que ce qu'il m'offrait était avantageux et fichtrement tentant. Mais Bella ne voulait pas de moi et... Avant la colère j'avais surtout la tristesse de sa réaction. Si elle ne voulait pas de moi alors c'était peut-être la solution. Il fallait peut-être que je parte.

-**Ne soyez pas stupide Edward. Bella est une pierre volcanique. Elle s'embrase pour un rien. Ça lui passera. Croyez-moi ! **

**-J'ai besoin d'un petit temps de réflexion. **

**-Très bien. Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir... **

**-Merci. **Je me levai et m'avançai vers la porte.

-**Edward ? **Je tournai le visage vers Eleazar. Ce dernier avait la tête plongé dans un dossier, un stylo à la main et griffonnait je ne savais quoi sur sa feuille. **-Ne vous posez pas trop de question et acceptez d'accord ? Je vous assure que cela en vaudra la peine. **Il ne me regardait pas en disant tout ça, mais aussi bizarre qu'il était, j'avais l'impression d'entendre un deuxième sens à sa phrase. Je ne répondis rien et franchis la porte. Lorsque je me retrouvais dans le hall de notre étage je ne savais plus quoi faire. Étais-je prêt à affronter Bella ? Je n'étais sûr de rien, mais je devais y aller. Je devais faire mon travail.

Lorsque j'entrai dans le bureau, Bella était de dos et regardait la vue par la fenêtre. Sans un bruit je m'avançai dans la pièce et posai mes affaires que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de poser sur le petit fauteuil. Comme à mon habitude depuis plus d'un mois. Au départ, je le faisais surtout pour la mettre en rogne, mais au fur et à mesure, nous avions pris nos petites habitudes et... Ca me plaisait moi ses habitudes. Pourquoi pas elle ? Où était le problème ?

-**Tu ne viendras pas à n'importe quel moment dans mon bureau. Tu ne poseras plus tes affaires partout dans mon espace. Tu arriveras et rentreras le soir seul. Ne m'attends pas. **Sa voix froide claqua dans le bureau. Je la regardai, plaçant mes mains dans mes poches alors que j'attendais qu'elle finisse. Elle ne me faisait toujours pas face, ses bras étaient apparemment croisés sur sa poitrine. -**Je veux que l'on travaille chacun de notre côté pour les futures campagnes dans lesquelles nous serons impliqués. Nous rassemblerons nos idées et nos travaux une fois par semaine. Je préfèrerais que cela se fasse dans mon bureau en sachant que j'aurais plus de matériel ici. **

**-Tu as fini ? **Demandai-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Mes poings étaient serrés dans mes poches alors que je tentais de contenir ma colère. Je passais par trop d'émotion depuis cette nuit avec si peu d'heures de sommeil.

-**Oui... **Finit-elle en soupirant. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et ses bras se décroisèrent. Elle se retourna lentement, s'empêchant chaque fois de croiser mon regard.

-**Ca tombe bien parce que pas moi ! J'ai deux trois requêtes à faire aussi. **Répliquai-je froidement. Je détachai mes mains de mes poches et croisai mes bras à mon tour sur mon torse.-**Je viens de me rendre compte de ma stupidité. **Elle leva les sourcils surprise par ma phrase.-**Je viens de réaliser combien je me trompais à ton sujet. Je pensais te connaître un minimum mais apparemment je me suis grandement trompé. Tu n'es qu'une manipulatrice doublé d'une hypocrite ! **Je décroisai les bras et croisai les poings. Toute ma colère explosait. Putain je voulais qu'on avance et elle, elle me balançait toutes ses merdes à la figure.

-**Comment ?... Je... **Elle ne trouva pas ses mots. Elle fronça les sourcils et sembla soudain comprendre.-**Tu as écouté notre conversation ? **Une colère sourde s'insinua dans sa voix mais j'étais bien trop pris dans la mienne pour y faire attention.

-**Et pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ? **Craquai-je.-**Je ne croyais pas que tu me détestais à ce point Isabella. **Clamai-je en accentuant bien sur son prénom en entier. Elle venait de briser quelque chose à cet instant. C'était peut-être cette chose qui commençait entre nous, c'était peut-être moi tout simplement.

-**Edward, tu ne sais pas...**

**-Oh si ! Figure-toi qu'au contraire, j'ai l'impression de vraiment savoir quelque chose aujourd'hui. Je sais que toutes tes petites requêtes de femme frigide et désespérée vont être admirablement respectées ! **Encore une fois elle leva les sourcils surprise.-**Je refuse de continuer à travailler avec toi ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Je savais que j'allais me brûler les ailes en m'entichant d'une nana comme toi, mais il fallut que...**

**-Que quoi ? **Hurla-t-elle en s'approchant.

-**Que tu te comportes comme la pire des garces ! **Criai-je à mon tour avec toute la hargne dont j'étais capable.-**Je te rends ta liberté et ton précieux bureau ! Satisfaite ? **J'attrapai mes affaires sans même prendre le temps de remettre mon manteau.-**Et pour ton information, oublie nos rendez-vous futurs. Je ne voudrais pas que tu perdes ton temps avec un boulet ! **Et je claquai la porte sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Je longeai le couloir et passai à côté de Jacob. Il souriait, ayant probablement entendu la dispute que nous venions d'avoir.

-**Je te la laisse ! Vous allez tellement bien ensemble ! **Crachai-je en passant sans me retourner.

Je sortis rapidement de cet immeuble maudit et parcourus les rues, encore enivré par la colère et la déception. Évidemment j'étais déçu de ce qu'elle m'avait fait. J'avais envie de tout claquer, de tout casser et de hurler sur le monde entier. Je voulais la détester pour tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait. Pourtant... Une part de moi s'en voulait. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir si mal parlé. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là... Mais, encore une fois, nos échanges étaient chaque fois des épreuves dignes des J.O.

J'aurais du me douter que celle-ci ferait partie d'un véritable parcours du combattant. Le problème était que j'étais réellement fatigué. Chaque fois, elle s'était amusée avec mes sentiments. Indomptable et surprenante... Encore et toujours ces mots.

Je marchais depuis une bonne heure lorsque je décidai de rentrer. Autant me morfondre devant un navet à la télé, une bonne bière à la main. J'arrivai jusqu'à la porte de mon appartement, cherchai mes clés dans mes poches et ouvris la porte. J'entrai dans l'appartement. Je jetai mes clés au passage sur la table, enlevai mes chaussures, ma veste - que j'avais remis en constatant la température extérieure - et marchai jusqu'à la cuisine. Je sortis une bière et repartis jusqu'au canapé. La boule dans mon estomac ne s'était pas calmée. Ce n'était plus la colère mais bel et bien les regrets qui me tiraillaient.

J'avalai une grosse gorgée de ma bière pour oublier toute cette connerie et allumai ma télé. Les images défilaient devant moi mais je n'y faisais pas vraiment attention. Le visage de Bella me revenait constamment en tête. J'aurais du me douter que toute cette merde ne serait pas facile à oublier. J'aurais du me douter qu'elle allait continuer à m'obséder malgré tout.

Je laissai ma tête aller sur le dossier du canapé et passai un bras sur mes yeux. Les femmes étaient tellement compliquées ! Comment réussir quelques choses lorsqu'elles s'obstinaient à tout gâcher. Pourtant j'avais essayé... Vraiment essayé ! Mais rien. J'avais toujours l'impression de me battre contre une force invisible. Bella n'était peut-être pas faite pour moi. Je m'étais convaincu moi même que je voulais être avec elle, mais...

La sonnette retentit me faisant sursauter. Je regardai l'heure avant de me lever. Ce n'était pas ma sœur. Elle ne devait rentrer que ce soir vers les cinq heures, hors il était à peine dix heures. Je posai ma bière sur la table basse et défroissai mon tee-shirt avant d'avancer vers la porte. Je regardai dans le judas. Dire que j'étais surpris était un faible mot. Comment était-ce possible ? Était-elle venue pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie ?

J'ouvris finalement la porte et restai planté devant elle. Je la regardais attendant qu'elle prenne la parole mais sa bouche semblait s'ouvrir et se fermait sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bella ? Ça ne t'as pas suffit tout à l'heure ? **

Elle parut reprendre contenance. Son visage se baissa pour regarder ses pieds. Elle soupira puis releva les yeux vers moi.

-**Je suis désolée. **Avais-je réellement bien entendu ? La partie n'était peut-être pas totalement 'out' finalement.

...

**Mouhahaha ! Vous commencez à me connaitre ! mdr Sadique jusqu'au bout de ses ongles manucurés ! ^^**

**Aller, à vous de jouer ! Encore merci à tous ! **

**Luna**


	24. Chapter 23, Explications ?

**Coucou tout le monde...**

**Je suis de retour. Est-ce la présence de notre Dieu en France qui me fait sortir de ma couette ? Hum.. Peut-être.. **

**En ce soir pluvieux, j'ai décidé qu'étant donné l'étendu de ma déprime et de ma frustration de ne pas être Parisienne. (Surtout dans le cas de ce soir !.. Et demain probablement :( ) Je vous poste mon nouveau chapitre. **

**Question ! Qui en a marre d'entendre parler de ce foutu mariage princié ? o_O Moi ! Du Willy et Kate à toutes les sauces ça va cinq minutes mais maintenant c'est lourd ! Alors, par pitié, venez me changer les idées avec vos super reviews que j'adore trop trop ! hihi**

**.. **

**Elodie52, Je t'aimeeuuuhhh ! T'es énorme.. Et je te conseille de bien lire les prochains chapitres parce que je te dédicarerais un petit truc.. A toi de reconnaitre ce qu'il en est ! lol Pour ce qui est de Jacob et de ton envie qu'il se noit visiblement dans les chiottes. Heu.. Comment dire ? C'est affreux comme mort ! Bon sang !.. Sauf si c'est Edward qui a fait Caca. o_O J'ai vraiment dit ça ? Non ! Non ! J'ai rien dit ! Oublies ! ^^ Inscris-toi un de ces quatres pour que je te remercie comme il se doit.. Gros gros bisous et merci à toi ! **

**Lilly-rose, je crois que tu auras les réponses à tes questions. Merci en tout cas. Bises**

**Laiya, merci d'avoir soutenue ma petite colère. Bisous.**

**..**

**Juste une info, pour celles et ceux (sait-on jamais) qui sont au courant, un concours a été organisé par Demetri's wife. Il y a des sacrés OS.. Dont peut-être le miens ? :)) J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis donc n'hésitez pas à venir me faire un petit coucou par là bas.. **

**Titre de mon OS, 'I love you.. For a long time, towards to the happiness.' En gros, pour vous donner envie de le lire.. Edward aimait Bella. Il l'a quitte, mais quelques années plus tard, il apprend qu'elle va se marier et décide d'aller la retrouver pour lui avouer son amour... Tout est du point de vue d'Edward.. Il nous raconte son histoire. **

**Voilà, j'ai fini.. Je vous laisse. On se retrouve très vite. **

**Gros bisous à Rhea et mes Volturi&Rob. Je vous adore les filles. **

**Luna ! **

POVB.

Je venais de me comporter comme la pire des idiotes. Je n'avais pas le droit de le traiter comme ça. C'était stupide, méchant et sans intérêt. A y réfléchir un peu plus, je ne comprenais même pas mon comportement. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer exactement ?

Je restais pendant de longues minutes silencieuse, debout au milieu de mon bureau à attendre je ne savais quoi. Ses dernières paroles se répétaient sans arrêt dans ma tête. Je ne lui en voulais même pas. Il avait raison. Je n'étais qu'une hypocrite frigide. Mais merde ! Pourquoi j'avais réagi comme ça ?

Une gamine ! Je m'étais comportée comme une garce sans cœur. Tout ce que je ne voulais jamais devenir.

Donc, voilà bien une bonne heure que j'étais assise sur le canapé à repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mes yeux tournèrent un peu partout autour de moi. Je regardai comment toute la pièce était parfaitement rangée. Tous les cadres étaient superbement alignés et à leur place. Le bureau impeccablement ordonné sans qu'aucune feuille n'en dépasse. En y regardant de plus près, j'aurais pu en vomir. J'étais pathétique...

Je posai mes mains sur mon visage alors que je me laissais aller en arrière et soupirai de lassitude. Je m'étais toujours battue pour réussir les choses seules. Par moi même. J'avais travaillé comme une acharnée au lycée et à la fac. Je me donnais les moyens de réussir. Et je savais que j'y étais arrivée.

Mon entrée chez Denali&Co, fut pour moi une sorte d'accomplissement. Le but ultime de tout mon travail. Je m'étais présentée devant Eleazar sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Je sentais encore mon cœur battre trop vite. Machinalement je me frottai les mains sur mon jean, me rappelant également comment j'étais nerveuse à cette époque. J'avais fait mon chemin pour arriver à la place que j'occupais aujourd'hui. J'avais tellement travaillé et mis ma vie de côté pour arriver à ce stade que je ne pouvais pas voir tous mes efforts et mon travail partir en fumée.

Bon, c'était vrai. J'étais aussi consciente de l'exagération dont je faisais preuve mais comment vous expliquer ?

C'était comme économiser pendant plusieurs semaines pour vous acheter cette paire de Louboutin sur lesquels vous aviez flashé et, le jour où vous pouvait enfin assouvir votre fantasme- Limite votre rêve depuis le jour où elles avaient croisé votre regard- une espèce de folle peroxydée venait vous les souffler sous le nez.

Remplacez la blonde siliconée par Edward et vous comprendrez ce que j'essaie désespérément de vous expliquer.

Ok ! Je me rendais encore plus pathétique que je ne l'étais déjà en vous racontant tout ça. De un, parce que Christian Louboutin m'était encore parfaitement inconnu jusqu'à ce que Alice entre dans ma vie pour me raconter la vie de ce type en long en large et en travers. Et ensuite, parce qu'imaginer Edward en blonde siliconée serait comme imaginer Tanya intelligente. Autrement dit, c'était inconcevable !

Je posai finalement mon front contre l'accoudoir du canapé et soupirai de lassitude.

J'avais toujours été si prévisible, droite et foutrement pragmatique. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder autour de moi. Tout était ordonné et quelconque. Comme moi. Et je pouvais assurer qu'il y avait encore quelque mois de cela je m'en contentais largement. J'avais une vie tranquille, réglé comme une horloge. Tout était programmé et sûr ! Mais... Il avait fallu que cette erreur administrative me marie avec Edward. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je regrettais. C'était pour être honnête tout le contraire. Je m'étais sentie différente. J'étais une autre moi. Et... J'aimais ça. Peut-être un peu trop. C'était pour cela que j'avais autant de mal avec Edward. Je savais qu'il changeait quelque chose en moi. Il avait fait ressortir ce truc que je croyais à jamais mort et qui pourtant ne faisait que dormir. Tout du moins, je commençais à m'en rendre compte.

Appelez cela un grain de folie ou une putain de fougue momentanément suractivée lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Aucune idée ! Mais c'était là. Et merde ! Ça foutait la trouille !

Je pouvais supposer que ces réactions étaient dues à mes hormones, pourtant, je n'étais que trop consciente des réactions que je pouvais avoir envers lui. Je passais beaucoup trop rapidement de la colère au désir. C'était presque incontrôlable. Je savais que tout pouvait facilement se compliquer entre nous.

Et c'était là qu'entrait en scène la deuxième raison possible pouvant peut-être vous expliquer ma réaction. J'avais la trouille. C'était un fait réel et totalement irrémédiable. Edward me foutait la trouille. Je savais que je pouvais tomber raide dingue de cet homme. Chaque sourire, chaque parole, chaque fois même que son regard croisait le mien. Merde ! Je me sentais complètement hypnotisée. Je me perdais trop dans ce truc entre nous.

L'impact était tel que je me perdais moi-même dans mes sentiments. Nous étions instables et tout était encore trop fragile entre nous pour prendre le moindre risque. Je le savais novice dans ce truc de couple potentiel. Et pour dire la vérité, je pensais l'être également. Hormis Jacob, je n'avais pas réellement été avec quelqu'un. Du moins, pas assez longtemps pour savoir comment gérer un homme.

Mon état d'esprit vis-à-vis de la gente masculine ayant grandement été bouleversé par Jacob et Edward. Bien que ce dernier semble vouloir réellement essayer de faire des efforts, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être sur mes gardes. J'avais peur... Encore une fois, le changement me terrifiait.

Je me sentais affreusement coupable et il fallait à tout prix que je trouve une solution. J'avais été vraiment ridicule. Je devais parler à Edward... Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Il fallait que je m'excuse. Il fallait que je rattrape mes erreurs. C'était à mon tour d'essayer de faire les choses bien.

Résignée, je me levai d'un bond du canapé et attrapai rapidement ma veste avant d'ouvrir la porte de mon bureau et sans regarder devant moi, commençai à avancer vers la sortie. Évidemment, je ne fis pas un pas de plus sans percuter quelqu'un. Deux mains m'attrapèrent les bras avant que je ne tombe sur le sol.

-**Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me faire du rentre dedans hein ?**

**-Arrête de prendre tes désirs pour des réalités Jake ! **Je n'avais pas envie de perdre mon temps avec lui. Jacob était de l'histoire ancienne, il fallait qu'il s'y fasse !

-**Où cours-tu comme ça ? **Demanda-t-il alors que je me dégageais de ses bras et regardais s'il ne me manquait aucun membre.

-**Tu ne veux pas le savoir. **Contrai-je sans y faire attention. Je jetai un œil dans la direction du bureau d'Eleazar avant de faire un pas sur le côté pour essayer de passer. Il en fit de même pour se retrouver devant moi.

-**Ne me dis pas que tu vas le retrouver ? **Je relevai pour la première fois le regard vers Jacob et ouvris la bouche, surprise d'abord par sa proximité mais aussi par l'expression de son visage. Il avait la mâchoire contractée et il semblait en colère.

-**En… En quoi ça te regarde ? **Je me dégageai une nouvelle fois et tentai un geste de l'autre côté mais évidemment il en fit de même.

-**Bella, tu vois bien que ce type n'est pas fait pour toi ! **Quoi ? Non mais il divaguait ?

-**Jake dégage ! **

**-Non ! Tu vas d'abord m'écouter. **Sa voix était anormalement calme et lente. Je ne le regardais pas. Je préférais garder les yeux rivés devant moi.**-Et regarde moi bon sang ! **Il plaça sa main sur ma joue m'obligeant à relever la tête vers lui. Je serrai la mâchoire pour contenir ma colère alors que je fronçais les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à la fin ?

-**Ce mec n'est pas fait pour toi. **

**-Tu l'as déjà dit. **Contrai-je rapidement.-**Et alors quoi Jake ? Toi Tu l'es peut-être ? **

**-Je... Bein... **Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait paraître, il se mit brusquement à rougir et se passa une main sur la nuque. –**Heu... Ouais...**

**-Dégage Jacob ! **Répliquai-je encore plus sèchement et en le poussant de ma main droite. Pour qui il se prenait ? Non mais il était complètement cinglé !

-**Ne me dis pas que tu craques pour ce type ! **

**-Ce type a un prénom. Et même si c'était le cas, ça fait un moment déjà que ma vie privée ne te regarde plus ! **

**-Bella, tu vois bien qu'il se joue de toi. Tu ne vois pas comme il te traite ! Ce mec n'en a rien à foutre de toi ! Réveille-toi bon sang ! **Si j'avais l'impression d'être furax il n'y avait pas cinq petites minutes, ce n'était absolument rien comparer à maintenant. Je gardais l'impact qu'avaient eu ses paroles malgré moi et serrai les poings.

**-Mais pour qui tu te prends bon sang ? Merde Jake ! Tu m'as trompé avec ma putain de voisine ! Tu l'as baisé sur le comptoir de MA cuisine ! Pour qui tu te prends bordel ! **Je commençai à devenir réellement vulgaire... Signe effectif de ma colère grandissante.-**Alors toi et ta foutue morale vous allez vous faire foutre et me laissez passer ! **Je me dégageai de son corps et installai un bon mètre entre nous.

-**Tu as changé. **Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Il se foutait de ma gueule ou quoi ? Je me pinçai l'arête du nez et soupirai en essayant de garder mon calme le plus possible.

-**Tu devrais te taire Jacob... Par pitié la ferme ! **

-**Mais Bella...** Au moment même où il esquissa un geste dans ma direction ce fut trop. Je ne pus retenir ma main de remonter jusqu'à son visage et de claquer sur sa joue violemment.

-**Je vais te dire une chose Jacob Black... **Ma voix était froide, sourde et menaçante. Jake n'avait pas bougé. Sa bouche était ouverte et une de ses mains était posée sur sa joue rougie.-**Tu affirmes que j'ai changé ? Et bien tu n'imagines pas à quel point. **Je relevai la tête de plus en plus haut et me forçai à le toiser de toute ma colère.-**Je fais mes propres choix et je suis seule maîtresse de mes actes. Je n'ai ni besoin de ton jugement, ni de tes critiques. Tout ça tu peux te le garder ! Tu n'es plus rien pour moi Jacob ! Tout ce qui fut notre amitié s'est évaporée à la seconde où tu as franchi la ligne de non retour. Tu n'es qu'un abruti qui n'arrive pas à grandir ! Alors tu sais quoi ? Oui j'ai changé. J'ai grandi ! Tu devrais en faire autant ! Maintenant laisse moi passer, j'ai autre chose à faire ! **J'étais essoufflée et je devais le dire, impressionnée aussi par mes propres paroles. Quand je vous disais qu'Edward faisait naître des choses en moi que je ne gérais pas moi-même. La preuve en était. Jacob avait toujours eu une espèce de pouvoir sur moi. Et aujourd'hui qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je le giflais ! Incroyable ! Je n'en revenais pas.

Mue par ma nouvelle fierté, je m'écartai et cette fois, j'atteignis enfin les portes de l'ascenseur. J'entrai rapidement à l'intérieur avant que les portes ne se referment. La tête relevée vers le cadran affichant les étages, je me mis à sourire légèrement. C'était une première victoire et je ne comptais pas m'arrêter là. Il fallait que je voie Edward. Il fallait que je lui dise que j'étais désolée. Que je m'excuse.

Je savais parfaitement où aller. Je savais où le trouver, comme je savais ce que je devais lui dire. J'étais déterminée à faire les choses bien. J'étais convaincue de vouloir Edward à mes côtés. J'avais eu peut-être un moment d'égarement lorsqu'Eleazar m'avait annoncé la nouvelle, mais la surprise passée, je pouvais croire en quelque chose. Je savais que j'étais capable de garder ma place tout en essayant d'avancer avec Edward. On pouvait le faire.

Comment j'étais arrivée devant l'immeuble de chez Edward ? Je ne savais plus. Probablement mon désir de le voir, ou peut-être l'habitude de venir voir ma meilleure amie qui y habitait aussi.

Je franchis la porte d'entrée et montai les marches quatre à quatre, n'ayant aucune patience d'attendre l'ascenseur. J'arrivais rapidement jusqu'à son étage et m'avançai d'un pas décidé vers sa porte. Arrivée devant, la panique reprit son œuvre et je me figeai devant le vernis bordeaux de la porte. Mon poing se leva fébrilement. J'allais frapper. Je devais frapper. Aller Bella ! C'était à ton tour d'assurer.

Lorsque je trouvais enfin le courage de frapper, je n'attendis pas longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Edward se tenait devant moi, tenant la porte d'une main alors qu'il posait le bord de sa tête contre. J'allais parler. Je vous jure que j'allais parler. Mais rien ne voulait sortir. Je devais ressembler à une carpe ou tout du moins, je devais être franchement ridicule.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bella ? Ça ne t'a pas suffit tout à l'heure ? **J'aurais du me douter qu'il n'allait pas me faciliter la tâche. Je l'avais mérité cela dit. La première chose que je fis fut de baisser la tête. J'étais incapable de supporter plus longtemps son regard. Je sentais la culpabilité poindre dans tous les sens et sortir par toutes les pores de ma peau.

-**Je suis désolée. **Soufflai-je après un moment en relevant les yeux vers lui. Ce fut les seuls mots que je trouvais à dire. Les seuls qui me parurent les plus justes et sincères à cet instant. Lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens, je vis de la surprise dans son regard. J'avais conscience de ne pas être une professionnelle dans toutes les situations d'excuses et de remises en question, mais je savais malgré tout lorsque je dépassais les bornes. Je pouvais faire profile bas. Pourquoi en doutait-il ?

-**Est-ce que je peux... **Demandai-je après un moment où ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait savoir quoi dire. Sans un mot, il se recula pour me laisser la place d'entrer. Et lorsque je passais à ses côtés, je ne pus faire autrement que de fermer les yeux et d'inspirer son odeur. Rien que les effluves de son parfum réussissaient à me faire pratiquement oublier mon prénom. Je ne comprenais toujours pas l'influence que pouvait avoir cet homme sur moi, mais j'aimais ressentir ce frisson remonté jusque dans ma nuque.

-**Hum… Hum... **Edward me ramena rapidement à la situation. J'étais plantée au beau milieu du salon sans arriver me tourner pour lui faire face.-**Alors ? Je t'écoute ! **En entendant sa voix froide et déterminée, je me tournai doucement vers lui. J'appréhendais sérieusement de le regarder. Je ne voulais pas voir la colère et l'ennuie dans ses yeux. Mais je continuais à me tourner.

Machinalement, je me passai une main dans les cheveux et soupirai avant de le regarder de nouveau.-**Je n'aurais jamais du réagir comme ça. J'ai été stupide. **Il ne bougea pas. Ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse et ses yeux me fixaient comme s'ils voulaient voir si j'étais réellement sincère.-**J'ai… J'ai flippé. **

**-Mais pourquoi ? **Cette fois, il réagit. Je sentais la colère mêlée à la surprise dans sa voix.

-**Je heu... Je ne m'y attendais pas ? **C'était plus une question qu'une affirmation. Chose qu'il remarqua bien évidemment vu le froncement de sourcils qui en suivit.

-**Bella viens en aux faits s'il te plait ! **Sa colère me faisait souffrir au-delà de ma frustration. J'étais frustrée de ne pas trouver mes mots. J'étais énervée de sa façon de me rejeter. Je venais m'excuser et lui ? Il me parlait froidement et ne m'accordait que très peu de répit. Je l'avais mérité peut-être... Enfin, je veux dire, c'était sûr... Mais merde ! Je bloquais grave là ! Il pourrait m'aider.

Je détournai de nouveau le regard pour fixer le canapé sur ma gauche et soufflai. Encore une fois, je remontai une main nerveuse jusque dans mes cheveux et fermai brièvement les yeux. Il fallait à tout prix que je me calme !

**-Ecoute Edward, j'ai été stupide et immature. Je sais pertinemment que tout ce que je pourrais te dire maintenant n'effacera aucunement ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure...**

**-Ce que tu as vociféré plutôt ! Tu étais tellement en colère. Pourquoi ? **Sa voix s'était brusquement radoucie. J'entendais au- delà de la déception ce truc que l'on pouvait aussi communément appeler la lassitude. Il était lassé de nos rapports toujours conflictuels. Pour être honnête, je commençais à en avoir assez moi aussi. Il fallait que j'arrive à faire disparaître ce truc dans ses yeux. Bien que cela me tuait de le dire, je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça. Je l'avais beaucoup trop déçu et j'avais envie de me gifler pour ça. J'avais été horrible.

-**Je ne voulais pas... Je... Edward... **Je soufflai encore une fois et m'approchai de lui.-**J'ai pas réfléchis. J'ai... J'ai eu peur pour nous. Pour moi. **Avouai-je piteusement.

**-Mais pourquoi ? **Sa froideur refit surface alors qu'il reculait d'un pas. Je continuai d'avancer tout en le fixant. Je voulais lui montrer à travers mon regard combien je pouvais être sincèrement désolée.

-**Edward, ouvre les yeux ! Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu m'as regardé ? **J'étais presque arrivée à sa hauteur et je dus relever la tête pour pouvoir continuer à le regarder.

-**Oui et je ne...**

**-Regarde-moi vraiment ! **Il fronça les sourcils tandis que pour ma part je serrais les poings. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui montrer cette partie de moi, mais si je voulais avancer avec lui je le devais...

-**Bella, je ne vois pas...**

**-Mais putain tu ne vois rien ? Tu ne vois pas que je ne suis qu'une pauvre trouillarde qui a peur du changement ? Tu ne vois pas que j'ai simplement une peur atroce de perdre tout ce pour quoi je me suis battue ! **Le ton de ma voix était montée d'un cran sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher.

-**Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de quoique ce soit. **Sa voix n'était plus froide, elle n'était pas douce pour autant. Elle me paraissait plutôt neutre.

-**Mais si ! **Clamai-je en me détournant finalement et en reculant vers le canapé.-**Regarde-toi ! **Je fis un geste de la main l'englobant totalement alors qu'il continuait à me regarder. Il devait probablement me prendre pour une folle. Je l'étais peut-être ? Mais qu'importe ! Il voulait savoir alors j'allais lui dire ce que je ressentais.-**Tu es beau, intelligent, gentil et travailleur. Je ne rivalise pas avec toi... Et…**

**-Be...**

**-Non ! Laisse-moi parler ! **Je fermai les yeux et contractai la mâchoire avant de reprendre.-**Et je me suis tellement battue pour arriver où j'en suis que... J'ai flippé. Quand Eleazar nous a associé j'ai flippé. **Je soufflai alors qu'une de mes mains remontait jusqu'à mon visage. Je me passai la paume sur le front et reportai mon regard sur Edward.-**Je ne rivalise pas. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur. **Terminai-je dans un murmure. Instinctivement, mes bras se croisèrent sur ma poitrine comme pour me protéger de ce qui allait suivre. Mes yeux me piquaient et je savais que la crise de larmes n'était pas loin, mais je m'y refusais. Je ne devais pas me montrer encore plus faible que je ne l'avais déjà fait.

-**Bella... Tu ne te vois pas très clairement. **Edward s'approcha et me regarda d'une façon très étrange. Je détournai le regard et caressai sans vraiment y faire attention la surface du canapé.

-**C'est toi qui semble aveugle. **Autant aller jusqu'au bout dans la confession. De toute façon je m'étais déjà ridiculisée, autant aller jusqu'au bout.-**Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi.** Je repris ma respiration et continuai à jouer distraitement avec le canapé.-**J'ai constamment peur de faire quelque chose de mal. Je ne comprendrais jamais ce que tu peux me trouver et pourquoi tu t'enquiquines avec une névrosée frigide.-**J'esquissai un sourire alors qu'il en fit de même.-**Je n'arrive pas à te suivre. Tu me surprends chaque fois et je perds pied. Tu... J'en sais rien. C'est bizarre ce que je ressens... **Je continuai de regarder mes mains bouger sur le canapé alors que ma voix débitait tout un flot de paroles débiles et sans intérêt.-**C'est comme si je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de vouloir être avec toi un moment et la seconde d'après, je pourrais te détester comme jamais. **

**-Bella... **Je sentis ses bras autour de moi soudainement et je relevai fébrilement le regard jusqu'au sien. **-Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de cette situation entre nous. Je comprends ce que tu ressens parce que je ressens la même chose. **Ses mains se serrèrent dans mon dos, me rapprochant de lui.-**Quand tu es là, que tu me regardes comme tu le fais maintenant, j'ai envie de... **Il déglutit alors que mes fesses touchaient le canapé. Il nous avait fait reculer sans que je ne m'en rende compte et une bouffée de chaleur s'insinua en moi rien qu'en le sentant se faufiler entre mes jambes.-**Appelles ça de l'envie ou autre chose. Je ne sais pas ****moi-même comment le définir mais... C'est là. Je me sens différent avec toi et j'aime ça. **Son souffle frappait contre mon visage et ses cheveux chatouillaient mon front. Encore une fois, je fus surprise par cette proximité et déglutis à mon tour.

-**Mais, une autre partie de moi n'arrive pas à te comprendre... C'est comme si chaque fois que nous faisions un pas, tu en reculais de deux. Je ne sais jamais comment gérer les choses avec toi. C'est ****tellement différent. **Son front se posa sur le mien alors que je posais mes mains sur son torse.

-**C'est différent. **Répétai-je la voix rauque. **-Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est mal ? **Demandai-je prudente.

Il recula son visage du mien et me regarda avec son éternel sourire en coin.

-**Frustrant mais... Ce n'est pas mal. **Souffla-t-il toujours souriant. Je retins ma respiration devant sa stupide beauté et me mordis la lèvre en m'imaginant dans sa chambre, nue et parfaitement consentante. Ce n'était pas le moment... Mais... Comment résister à ses yeux foutrement profonds, à cette mâchoire carrée et virile, ce torse qui...

-**Bella ? **Sa voix était bizarrement beaucoup plus profonde. Je relevai mes yeux qui s'étaient malgré moi égarés jusqu'à sa ceinture et me mordis la lèvre. Son regard était plus sombre et sa mâchoire contractée. Oups!

-**Edward ? **Répondis-je sur la même intonation. Mes lèvres s'approchaient inexplicablement des siennes.

**-On... **Son nez toucha le mien. Ma respiration se coupa et tout mon corps sentit le besoin de s'approcher encore de lui.-**Devrait... **Une de ses mains qui étaient dans mon dos remonta jusqu'à ma joue. Son pouce caressa doucement ma peau et je fermais les yeux.-**Discuter... **Discu-quoi ? J'étais tellement partie dans les méandres du plaisir de pouvoir le sentir près de moi que j'en avais totalement oublié ma raison première. Je voulais lui parler ! J'étais venue pour... Discuter.

J'ouvris grand les yeux et reculai mon visage avant que ses lèvres n'atteignent les miennes. Je posai mes mains sur son torse en me dégageant brusquement. Mais comme d'habitude, ma maladresse reprit ses droits et en me reculant je basculais en arrière sur le canapé alors que mes mains s'agrippaient rapidement à la première chose qu'il y avait devant moi. Autrement dit, Edward.

Je poussai un cri de surprise en me sentant partir en arrière, alors qu'Edward essayait tant bien que mal de se rattraper sur ses mains pour ne pas m'écraser. Nous nous écroulâmes sur le canapé, Edward au dessus de moi, ses bras tendus de chaque côté de mon visage. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres des miennes tandis que ses yeux étaient plongés dans les miens.

Nous nous regardions pendant plusieurs secondes sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne bouge. La position n'était certainement pas la meilleure mais j'étais bien trop prise dans ce tourbillon émeraude pour m'en dérober.

…

POVE.

Cette femme allait me rendre complètement dingue !

J'étais là, mon corps étalé sur le sien depuis plusieurs secondes. Je la regardais dans les yeux avec la furieuse envie de me jeter sur ses lèvres pourtant... Je finis par détourner le regard et me reculai doucement.

-**C'est décidément une habitude chez toi Swan ! **Soufflai-je amusé. Je me passai une main dans les cheveux en tentant d'oublier sa présence sous mon corps quelques secondes plutôt.

-**Excuse-moi... **Repris-je en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle sembla reprendre contenance et se releva brusquement.

-**N... Non. Non. C'est... C'est moi. **Murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés. Elle regardait ses mains, les sourcils froncés, alors que je profitais de son inattention pour la regarder encore quelques secondes. Elle était vraiment belle. Cette façon qu'elle avait de se perdre dans ses réflexions, ses rougeurs sur les joues, sa lèvre coincée entre ses dents. Cette femme était l'incarnation même de la sensualité. De la séduction. Pourtant elle n'en avait aucune conscience. Certaines fois, elle semblait tellement perdue dans son propre monde. J'aurais payé cher pour savoir ne serait-ce qu'une bribe de ses pensées.

Pour le moment, elle jouait avec ses doigts, signe évident de sa gêne et n'osait pas me regarder. C'était adorable. Et malgré l'état d'énervement dans lequel j'étais il y avait quelques secondes, je ne pouvais nier le fait qu'elle restait une femme surprenante et magnifique. Elle avait tellement de pouvoir sur moi. C'était encore une fois effrayant mais tellement réel. Depuis la première fois, le premier jour où je l'ai vu. Même si elle n'en avait pas conscience à cette époque, et probablement moi non plus... Je savais qu'elle allait changer les choses. Je ne voyais plus mes conquêtes de la même façon. Je n'en avais plus envie.

Et en la voyant si fragile, si on pouvait dire, je préférais me taire et la regarder. Je ne disais rien.

Lorsque ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'au miens je compris que j'avais peut-être encore merdé. Une sorte de tristesse émanait de son regard. L'avais-je encore blessé ? Honnêtement, je ne savais jamais comment agir avec cette femme. Je crois que peu importe mes réactions, je ne faisais jamais les choses comme il l'aurait fallu. La preuve en était. Je voulais privilégier la communication et tenter de faire les choses correctement mais encore une fois elle me surprenait.

-**Bella qu'est-ce que tu as ? **Demandai-je après un moment. Elle raffermit sa prise sur ses lèvres et détourna le regard.

-**Rien... Je... Je me rends simplement compte que j'ai poussé les choses trop loin cette fois. **Je la regardais surprise. Pourquoi me disait-elle ça ?

-**Ecoute. Je ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête, ni à quoi tu penses... Mais, je ne comprends pas tes réactions. Je n'arrive plus à te suivre. **Débitai-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains.

-**Tu ne... Tu ne veux plus de moi. **Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais j'étais convaincu d'avoir bien entendu. Croyait-elle réellement que je ne voulais plus d'elle ? Mais non ! Enfin, non ! Evidemment que je voulais encore de Bella près de moi. Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui pardonner si facilement. Elle ne m'avait rien dit, ni expliquer. Je ne pouvais pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

-**Je n'ai jamais dit ça il me semble. **Répliquai-je sans la regarder.

J'avais beau parfaitement comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, je ne pouvais me résoudre à effacer ce que j'avais entendu. Elle m'avait blessé et je voulais qu'elle réalise que je n'étais pas juste une chose qu'elle pouvait manier à sa convenance sans jamais se soucier des actes et paroles qu'elle pouvait dire. Je faisais tous les efforts du monde pour faire les choses bien. Il fallait qu'elle en fasse autant de son côté maintenant. La balle était dans son camp.

Bien que je fusse conscient que nous avions une relation compliquée, je voulais repartir du bon pied. J'avais fait des efforts. Je voulais qu'on arrive à quelque chose et... Et elle m'avait rejeté. Je ne pouvais pas juste lui dire ''ok ! On s'embrasse !''… Non ! Hors de question !

Mais au-delà de toute cette histoire, j'étais heureux d'une chose. J'avais enfin vu une autre partie de Bella. Plus fragile, moins confiante et tellement attendrissante. Elle ne se considérait pas à ma hauteur, alors que pour ma part, c'était plutôt moi qui ne l'étais pas. Cette femme ne se voyait vraiment pas clairement et je me promettais mentalement de le lui montrer très prochainement. Enfin si... Vous voyez où je veux en venir.

-**Alors ? Heu… **Je revins au présent et regardai Bella s'embrouiller dans ses paroles alors qu'elle triturait toujours ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant ainsi et j'attendis qu'elle continue. Elle finit par relever la tête et croisa un bref instant mon sourire avant de rebaisser les yeux.-**Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? **

Je n'avais envie de faire qu'une seule chose à ce moment là. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, l'emmener dans ma chambre et lui faire l'amour. Mais je ne le fis pas. Non, au lieu de cela, je décidais de la provoquer un peu. J'avoue que je pouvais être horrible, mais je ne voulais pas lui faciliter la tâche. Elle était déjà pardonner, oui, en partie. Mais je voulais qu'elle me dise distinctement qu'elle voulait être avec moi. J'en avais assez de tourner autour du pot. Je voulais qu'elle arrête de se voiler la face. Je voulais qu'elle fasse un pas vers moi. Juste un pas... J'en avais besoin.

-**J'en sais rien. Je crois que nos chemins vont se séparer ici... **Dis-je d'une voix neutre sans la regarder. Je savais parfaitement où j'allais et ce que je tentais de faire. Je prenais des risques, j'en étais conscient. Mais je voulais vraiment qu'elle se laisse aller dans notre histoire. J'avais envie de l'entendre me demander de ne pas la quitter. Traiter moi d'égoïste ou peu importe. Je l'étais sûrement.

-**Quoi ? **Demanda-t-elle soudainement. Je ne bougeai pas et la regardai se lever toujours en tentant d'être le plus neutre possible.-**Mais Edward, je viens de...** Elle se planta debout devant moi. Mes yeux voyagèrent sur ses jambes.

-**Je sais ce que tu viens de dire. Mais est-ce suffisant ? **J'avais compris une chose dans ma relation avec Bella. C'était que la provocation était la meilleure façon de la faire réagir. Je savais comment m'y prendre, alors j'allais la provoquer. Maintenant traitez-moi de masochiste... Peut-être. Je devais certainement l'être pour m'accrocher à une histoire aussi compliquée. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais conscient de ce qu'il me restait à faire.

Elle me regarda surprise tandis que je voyais ses poings se refermer puis se rouvrir. Elle fronça les sourcils et tenta de garder un maximum son calme, bien que je savais qu'elle était entrain de bouillir.

-**Tu es sérieux ? **Je la regardai toujours aussi neutre et acquiesçai silencieusement.-**Tu te fous de moi là ! Je viens de... Edward, je me suis excusée ! Je t'ai expliqué ce que je... Ressentais et toi tu... Non je ne peux pas le croire. **Elle se recula d'un pas et continua de me regarder alors que la colère montait de plus en plus dans ses yeux.

-**Ne pas croire quoi Bella ? Que j'allais te pardonner si facilement ? **Lui dis-je brutalement.-**Je ne suis pas un de tes jouets ! **Je savais pertinemment que j'allais trop loin. C'était un fait indubitable mais c'était plus fort que moi. Encore une fois je ne maitrisais rien dans cette relation. Mais je voulais tellement l'entendre dire...

-**Alors quoi ? Tu crois sérieusement que je suis venue jusqu'ici pour te prendre pour mon jouet ! **Ses yeux lançaient des flammes, mais au-delà de ça, je pouvais voir la tristesse de ce que je lui renvoyais. Je me sentis brusquement horrible. Je me levai rapidement et fis un pas dans sa direction.-**Non ! **Elle plaça une main devant elle, tentant de me tenir à distance.

Pour ma part dans ma tête une seule chose tournait en boucle. Dis-le ! Dis-le Bella ! Putain dis-moi juste que tu veux de moi ! Que je ne suis rien sans toi !

Pourtant je savais qu'elle ne le dirait pas. Elle ne se rabaisserait pas à me dire tout ça. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle se voulait indépendante et sans nul doute forte. Mais moi pas. J'avais besoin d'elle.

-**Je croyais que… Edward... Je me disais que...**

Malgré moi, la colère de mon nouvel échec me percuta une nouvelle fois. J'avais tellement envie qu'elle me dise qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Mais putain ! Je m'attendais à quoi ? On parlait d'Isabella Swan ! La fille la plus têtue que je connaissais.

-**Non ! Tu ne dis justement rien Bella ! Putain tu ne dis rien ?**

**-Mais je me suis excusée Edward ! Tu attends quoi de moi ? Que je me mette à genoux ! **Invariablement, en la sentant perdre ses moyens je m'approchai d'elle.

-**J'attends de toi quelque chose que tu n'es pas en mesure de me donner apparemment. **Terminai-je résigné.

-**Mais quoi Edward ? **Son pied claqua sur le sol alors qu'elle tentait d'attirer mon attention. Je reportai mon regard sur son visage et retins ma surprise en la voyant si... Déçue ?

-**Pourquoi es-tu ici Bella ? **

Une nouvelle fois son regard fut surpris avant qu'elle ne croise les bras sur sa poitrine et qu'elle ne détourne le regard.

-**Je pensais que c'était évident pourtant. **

**-Ce qui est évident pour toi ne l'est pas forcément pour tout le monde. **Répondis-je aussi tôt. Elle souffla et replongea son regard dans le mien. Je restais suspendu à ses lèvres, la regardant presque suppliant. Je la suppliais de me dire ce que je mourrais d'envie d'entendre. Juste une fois... Je voulais l'entendre me dire que c'était moi. Rien que moi.

-**Je suis venue pour m'excuser. **Reprit-elle. Je contractai la mâchoire et fermai les yeux.

-**C'est fait. Tu peux t'en aller. **Dis-je d'une voix faible.

**-Je n'ai pas fini ! **Je reportai mon attention sur son visage tout à coup déterminé. Elle franchit les quelques pas qui me séparaient d'elle et posa sa main sur ma joue.-**Je suis venue parce que j'ai été une idiote. J'ai été stupide et je n'ai pas réfléchi. **Son pouce commença de légères caresses sur ma joue.-**Je suis venue parce que j'ai... Besoin de toi. **Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les miens et son visage était si près.-**Je suis venue pour te demander de revenir travailler avec moi. Je suis venue pour tenter de réparer ce que j'ai peut-être gâché. **Elle s'avança encore et posa son front contre mon cou.-**Je suis venue parce que je devais le faire. Pas seulement pour toi, mais aussi pour moi. **Elle respira fortement alors que je plaçais un bras autour de sa taille. C'était plus fort que moi. Je devais l'avoir près de moi.-**Si j'ai compris une chose aujourd'hui, c'est que tu es plus important que ce que je croyais. **Un faible sourire gagna mon visage. J'étais bien trop heureux parce qu'elle me dévoilait. C'était surprenant et tellement bon. Mon autre bras passa autour de ses épaules et je la rapprochais de moi alors qu'elle laissait aller sa joue contre mon torse.-**Tu m'as changé Edward. Aussi étrange que ça peut l'être, tu m'as rendue plus forte que je ne l'aurais cru et je... **Je l'entendis hésiter. Je retins mon souffle en pensant à ce qu'elle voulait me dire. Elle n'allait pas le faire. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Elle n'allait pas me dire ce que je crevais d'entendre.**-Je... Je crois que je... **Je m'écartai d'elle, voulant lire dans son regard ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à me dire. Mes mains sur ses épaules, je scrutai ses yeux qu'elle finit par détourner.

-**Je voudrais vraiment que tu reviennes avec moi travailler. Je veux qu'on avance et qu'on se découvre... Professionnellement et... aussi de manière plus...** Elle n'avait pas dit ce que j'aurais espérer mais déjà, ce qu'elle supposait été plus que ce que j'aurais voulu l'entendre dire. Encore une fois, un léger sourire gagna mes lèvres en la voyant si différente et particulière.

-**Intime ? **Terminai-je pour elle un sourire niais accroché aux lèvres.

-**Heu… Ouais... **Finit-elle en baissant les yeux. Je plaçai un doigt sous son menton et la fit relever son regard vers le mien. J'approchai mon visage de ses lèvres. J'humidifiai ma bouche, déglutissant fortement alors que mes yeux voyageaient sur son visage. Fébrilement, je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassai doucement. Effleurant juste sa douceur avant de me reculer.

Elle resta scotchée par ma réaction. Elle me regarda pendant de longues secondes sans rien dire tandis que je souriais toujours. Brusquement, elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa plus violemment. Sa langue taquina ma bouche alors que je sentais son corps se presser contre le mien. Surpris au départ, je ne répondis pas tout de suite à son baiser, mais bien vite, mon esprit se reconnecta et je la pris pleinement dans mes bras pour approfondir le baiser.

Ma bouche bataillait avec la sienne tandis que nos langues s'apprivoisaient encore et encore. Ses mains grattaient mon cuir chevelu tandis que je la soulevais légèrement du sol tout en lui dévorant les lèvres. Notre baiser révélait toute la frustration et l'envie que j'avais de l'avoir près de moi. Des plaintes, des gémissements nous échappaient mais qu'importe. Nous étions une nouvelle fois seuls au monde et rien ni personne n'aurait pu bouleverser cela. Hormis peut-être son portable...

-**Je crois que tu vibres. **Soufflai-je sur ses lèvres. Elle sourit alors qu'elle posait son front sur le mien.

-**Je m'en fous. **

-**C'est peut-être important. **Elle leva un sourcil et soupira finalement. D'une main elle attrapa son portable alors que ses yeux continuaient de fixer les miens.

-**Allo ? **Son regard fixait mes lèvres tandis que je continuais de sourire bêtement. Cette nana me rendait fou.

-**Oui, devant moi. **Continua-t-elle, souriante à son tour.-**Hun, hun... **Je me rapprochai de son cou et commençai à picorer sa peau lorsqu'elle se recula légèrement. Elle posa sa main sur son téléphone et me parla tout doucement.-**Eleazar demande si tu es enfin prêt à lui donner une réponse. **Je levai un sourcil lui demandant silencieusement si elle, elle était prête à ce qui suivrait. Elle me sourit faiblement avant de remettre son téléphone à l'oreille.-**On arrive. Donne-nous un quart d'heure. **

…

Nous traversâmes le couloir menant jusqu'au bureau d'Eleazar dans un profond silence. Arrivés dans le grand hall, la vision de Jacob ne m'enchanta pas vraiment mais en vu du regard plus que méprisant qu'il me lança lorsqu'il vit la main de Bella dans la mienne, je ne pus qu'être satisfait.

Il posa la poubelle qu'il s'apprêtait à vider sur le sol et se frotta les mains sur son tablier. Bella et moi nous étions stoppés en le voyant avancer vers nous.

-**Bella... Il faut qu'on parle. **Bella se tendit à mes côtés et resserra sa main sur la mienne.

-**Je n'ai plus rien à te dire Jacob. **Je portai mon attention sur elle pour constater son visage fermé et froid.

-**Moi si ! **

**-Et bien tant mieux pour toi. **Elle releva le regard vers moi et me sourit.-**Tu viens Edward ? **Je ne dis rien alors qu'elle me prenait le bras pour me guider vers le bureau d'Eleazar.

-**Heu ouais... **J'allais la suivre lorsqu'elle fut empêchée par cette espèce de parasite un peu trop présent à mon goût. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que je relâchai Bella et attrapai Jacob par le col de son pull miteux.

-**Elle t'a dit de la laisser tranquille vieux ! **Malgré le semblant de familiarité dans mes paroles, ma voix était froide et meurtrière. Jacob comme à son habitude ne sourcilla pas. Habitude qui prenait malgré moi beaucoup trop d'importance depuis quelques jours.

-**C'est entre elle et moi. **

**-Plus maintenant ! **Lâchai-je toujours aussi menaçant.

-**Edward. **Bella posa une main sur mon bras pour me faire lâcher son ami. Elle me regarda suppliante tandis que j'avais envie de lui régler son compte. Je finis par le lâcher à contrecœur et attrapai rapidement la main de Bella.

-**Allons-y. **J'étais encore plus déterminé à accepter la proposition d'Eleazar. Non seulement parce que j'allais pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec Bella, et enfin pleinement profiter de ce temps précieux sans me soucier d'un délai de temps. Mais aussi, et surtout, j'allais pouvoir surveiller ce connard qui lui tournait un peu trop autour. Je n'étais pas sûr des intentions de ce looser mais je préférais garder un œil sur lui. Et disons les choses comme elles sont... J'étais foutrement jaloux !

Lorsque Bella toqua à la porte du bureau d'Eleazar la réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Nous pénétrâmes tous les deux dans l'espace clos sans que je n'enlève la main de Bella d'entre mes doigts.

-**Je vais vous laisser. **Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure pourtant elle suffit à relever la tête d'Eleazar de ses papiers. Il regarda d'abord nos mains liées avant de masquer rapidement ce sourire qui s'était doucement installé sur son visage.

-**Tu peux rester Bella. **Je regardai Bella et finis par lui lâcher la main avant d'aller m'assoir en face de ''mon futur patron''. Bien que je ne fusse pas spécialement enchanté de devenir un employé à part entière, j'étais plutôt rassuré par ce contrat que m'avait proposé Eleazar. Il voulait m'aider et m'offrir l'opportunité de me faire un nom dans ce milieu. C'était plus que je ne pouvais en espérer.

-**Bon. **Il finit ce qu'il était entrain de faire, avant de poser son stylo sur ses feuilles éparpillées et croisa ses doigts sur son bureau. Ses yeux firent la navette entre moi et Bella puis il commença à parler.-**Je crois que l'on ne va pas tourner autour du pot encore très longtemps. Edward ? As-tu pris ta décision ? **Son regard se fit plus sévère. Comme s'il me sommait de ne pas dire de conneries. Je regardai Bella du coin de l'œil pour la voir se mordre la lèvre alors qu'elle baissait le regard.

-**Je croyais que vous me laissiez jusqu'à ce soir. **Demandai-je malgré tout. Bella releva vivement la tête vers moi et, toujours du coin de l'œil, je la vis froncer les sourcils.

-**Est-ce si nécessaire ? **Demanda Eleazar.

-**Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Edward et moi sommes décidés à faire du bon travail ensemble. **Je me tournai cette fois pleinement vers Bella et la regardai les sourcils levés. Son regard croisa le mien alors qu'elle me sourit grandement.-**N'est-ce pas ? **Conclut-elle en appuyant sa demande.

-**Oui. J'accepte Eleazar. **Terminai-je en me tournant vers lui souriant à mon tour.

-**Ravis de voir que vous ayez trouvé une entente. **Il regarda Isabella tout en parlant. D'une main, il ouvrit ensuite un tiroir et en sortit un dossier.-**Ok passons aux choses sérieuses. **Il plaça le dossier devant mes yeux tandis que je regardais Bella. Je voulais être sûr qu'elle était ok avec ça. Son sourire me rassura. Je secouai doucement la tête et reportai mon attention sur Eleazar.

**-Ok ! Qu'on en finisse. **

…

POVB.

Ma décision était prise. Je voulais d'Edward dans ma vie. C'était effrayant. Je devais l'avouer mais j'étais convaincue. Je pouvais faire face.

Assise à mon bureau, je me balançai depuis quelques minutes. Ma tête était ailleurs alors que je mâchouillais ce stylo dans ma bouche. Edward s'installait dans son bureau à nos côtés et je préférais lui laisser l'espace. Celui dont il avait besoin lui mais aussi moi.

J'étais consciente de prendre des risques. Je savais que si je n'arrivais pas à me modérer près de lui nous courrions droit à la catastrophe mais je voulais prendre le risque. Quand l'avais-je compris ? Peut-être en voyant ses yeux si inexpressifs lorsqu'il était sorti de mon bureau plutôt ce matin.

Nous avions zappé la pause déjeuné une nouvelle fois pour pouvoir reprendre rapidement le retard accumulé dans notre travail. Eleazar avait décidé de ne pas nous mettre tout de suite ensemble sur une prochaine grosse campagne de pub. Pour le moment j'étais chargée de promouvoir le nouvel antioxydant super puissant en vogue. J'étais chargée de la nouvelle campagne de pub de chez Danone pour le jus de grenade. J'étais entrain de fureter sur le net, cherchant un maximum d'informations sur le produit et reportai les premiers éléments sur une feuille de papier lorsque la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit en grand et claqua limite contre le mur à côté.

-**Dites-moi que je rêve ! **Je relevai brusquement la tête vers ma meilleure amie et la regardai un sourcil levé. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma alors que sa main restait sur la porte. Je me reculai sur mon siège et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine, attendant qu'elle dise ce qu'elle mourrait d'envie.

Sans bouger ses pieds, elle se pencha en arrière pour revoir ce qui était visiblement dans le couloir.-**Ok ! Je crois que t'as des choses à me dire ma petite ! **Elle entra finalement dans le bureau et ferma derrière elle.

-**Comment tu vas Angie ? **Souris-je.

-**Comment toi tu vas ? **Reprit-elle prestement. -**Non parce que à moins que j'ai rêvé, il y avait bien non seulement ton ex dans le hall qui semblait nettoyer une vitre, mais aussi, et je t'assure que j'ai cru halluciné, Edward qui visiblement s'installait dans le bureau voisin au tien ! **Elle avait parlé d'une traite tandis qu'elle semblait complètement perdue.

-**On ne s'est pas vu depuis combien de temps déjà ?**

**-Apparemment trop longtemps ! **Elle s'échoua sur un siège face à moi et se passa une main sur le front encore choquée.-**Nom de dieu ! Tu attends quoi pour me raconter ? **J'adorais Angela... C'était un fait, mais quand elle se comportait de cette façon, autrement dit comme une hystérique bipolaire, je commençais sérieusement à douter. Alice devait avoir trop d'influence sur elle.-**Et Alice qui ne m'a rien dit ! **

**-La partie Edward emménage dans le bureau d'à côté, Alice n'est pas au courant. **Soulignai-je en faisant semblant de reprendre mes notes.

-**Et donc ? Tu comptes me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ou dois-je te tirer les vers du nez ? **De nouveau, je souris et repris ma place dans le fond de mon siège.

-**Ce n'est rien d'importance Angie. Jacob est venu me demander du boulot il y a quelques semaines et je lui en ai trouvé en tant que homme à tout faire. Quand à Edward, Eleazar lui a proposé un contrat à durée indéterminé ce matin. Je t'assure que j'étais autant surprise que toi à cette annonce. **Précisai-je en rougissant. Je détournai le regard et repris mon mouvement de balancier avec mon siège.

-**Tu as accepté ? **Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

-**S'il est là c'est que oui ! **Répliquai-je.

-**Et ?... **Je la regardai en me mordant ma lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle plantait ses yeux dans les miens. Plutôt insistante.

-**Et bein... J'ai pas eu la meilleure des réactions en entendant la nouvelle... Mais. **Elle s'apprêta à parler mais je la coupai avant qu'elle ne reprenne.-**Tout est arrangé. La situation est sous contrôle ! **Terminai-je fière de moi. J'étais ridicule !

-**Vous en êtes où vous deux ? **Je compris bien évidemment qu'elle parlait de Cullen et moi.

-**On avance doucement... Enfin, je crois. **Je me mordis une nouvelle fois la lèvre et baissai les yeux. Je triturai mes mains sous la table alors que je l'entendais pouffer.

-**Ce n'est pas ce que Alice semble penser. **

-**Alice ne sait pas de quoi elle parle. **

**-Je suppose. **Un léger silence se fit ensuite. Je soupirai et me passai une main dans les cheveux.

-**Ok, ok. **Je soufflai de nouveau toute l'air contenu dans mes poumons et replaçai une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.-**Tu as gagné. Je... Je crois qu'on est ensemble. **Je fermai un œil et grimaçai en disant ça. Pour tout dire, je ne le savais pas vraiment. Nous n'avions pas encore éclairci ce point avec Edward.

-**Haaa ! **Angela se leva rapidement de sa chaise et se précipita vers moi en me prenant dans ses bras.-**Mais c'est génial ! Je suis super contente pour toi ! **

**-Heu… Angie... Tu... m'étouffes...**

**-Oh pardon ! **Reprit-elle en se reculant rapidement. Elle garda néanmoins cette proximité entre nous et me lorgna d'un œil.-**Je suis contente pour vous Bella ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ! **Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi était-elle aussi heureuse ? Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais une asociale. Si ?

La porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et la tête inquiète d'Edward apparut devant nous.-**Tout va bien Bella ? **Sa voix mourut quand il vit ma meilleure amie assise sur le bureau.-**Oh ! T'es là Angela ? **

**-Ravie de te revoir aussi Ed ! **Je regardai Angie et Edward successivement avant de me racler la gorge leur rappelant ma présence. Bon sang ! Je ne pouvais pas être jalouse d'Angela ! Non ce n'était pas possible !

-**J'ai... J'ai entendu un cri j'aurais du me douter que c'était toi. **Il se passa une main dans sa chevelure parfaitement décoiffée et nous sourit. Son sourire en coin qu'il me réservait. Je serrai des poings et invariablement la jalousie reprit ses droits. Bordel de merde ! Fallait que je me fasse soigner !

-**Ce n'était que moi soit rassuré ! **Lorsqu'elle se mit à sourire, je me voyais déjà l'étrangler et je me détestais de penser comme ça ! C'était quoi ce putain de bordel ! Arrête ça Bella !

-**Ouais, il semblerait que tu traînes trop avec Alice Cullen ! **Continua Edward. Cette fois s'en fut trop. Je me levai brusquement, faisant tomber sur mon passage les feuilles que j'avais sur mon bureau et tentai de garder ma colère pour moi.

-**Heu... Si c'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir Edward, tu peux t'en aller merci ! **Bon d'accord, ma voix avait été peut-être un peu plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait du. Edward me regarda les sourcils froncés puis sans un mot sortit du bureau. Je me contentais de regarder comme le tableau accroché sur le mur était un peu décalé tandis que j'entendais Angela rire derrière moi. Je me tournai vers elle.

-**Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris ? **

**-C'est toi qui me fait rire Bella. **Elle se leva et vint se poser devant moi. Sans explication elle me prit dans ses bras et posa un bisou sur ma joue.-**Tu es jalouse ma chérie ! **

**-Mais... Mais non ! **Ma voix trembla peut-être mais j'aurais pu être crédible. J'étais crédible.

-**Oui oui... Bon faut qu'on se fasse un repas un de ces midis et hors de question que tu te défiles cette fois ! Toi et moi faut qu'on parle ! **J'allais parler mais déjà elle avait récupéré ses affaires et se précipitait vers la sortie.-**Bye ma puce et ne le mords pas ! **Un dernier clin d'œil et elle partit. Effectivement, cette nana traînait trop avec une certaine Cullen !

Je revins vers mon bureau et posai mon front contre le bois froid. Je faisais vraiment n'importe quoi ! Être jalouse de ma meilleure amie, accessoirement maman et heureuse en couple. Non mais j'étais complètement malade !

-**Je peux ? **La voix d'Edward me fit sursauter. Je relevai la tête dans un cri et posai une main sur le cœur.

-**Putain ! Tu m'as fait peur Cullen ! **

**-Désolé. J'ai cru que tu m'avais entendu frapper. **Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Une de ses mains massait son cou alors que ses yeux me regardaient gênés. -**Tu as fini ce que tu étais entrain de faire ? **Je grimaçai en regardant mon écran d'ordinateur et fis un geste négatif de la tête.

-**Pourquoi ? **

**-Je me demandais si... Enfin, si ce soir, ça te dirais que l'on sorte toujours. Tu sais ce rendez-vous... **Dit-il d'un geste vaste de la main. Sur le moment, je me sentis super soulagée qu'il me demande cela. Ça me prouvait qu'il voulait toujours essayer quelque chose avec moi et que j'avais surement rêvé ce truc du sourire et de cette espèce de cirque de séduction. Ridicule ! J'étais ridicule !

-**Tu veux toujours ? **Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

-**Et toi ? **Demanda-t-il tout de suite en me scrutant du regard.

-**Ce serait un problème si je répondais oui ? **

**-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ce soit un problème ? **

**-Pourquoi tu réponds toujours à une question par une question ? **

**-Pourquoi ça te gêne ? **

**-Quelle heure ? **

**-Vingt heures ?**

**-Tu passes me prendre chez moi ? **

**-Tu seras prête ? **Je ne répondis rien pendant quelques secondes. Qu'est-ce que j'allais devoir mettre ? Où allait-il m'emmener ? -**Alors ? **

**-Vingt heures chez moi. **Répondis-je en rougissant légèrement.

**-Parfait ! **

**-Parfait ! **

Il me fit son sourire en coin, avant de se tourner et de sortir du bureau... A quoi je pensais à ce moment précis ? Sûrement au fait que j'avais une furieuse envie de lui. Ensuite, à ce que j'allais pouvoir me mettre pour ne pas paraître ridicule devant lui et enfin... Au fait qu'il fallait à tout prix que j'arrête cette merde dans mon ventre chaque fois qu'il me souriait.

Je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse d'Edward Cullen ! Non je ne pouvais pas ! Si ? Je pouvais ?

...

**Encore une fois, lâchez-vous.. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.. ^^ **

**On se retrouve sur l'OS. J'ai besoin de vos votes ! Bisous à tous.**

**Luna**


	25. Chapter 24, Qui a dit maladroit ?

_**Hello mes girls préférées ! **_

_**Alors ça fait quoi ? Deux mois que j'ai disparu de la circulation ? Je vous demande pardon. Le soleil me prend beaucoup de temps et j'ai surtout eu un méga problème avec ce chapitre complètement tordu ! Vous verrez. **_

_**Bien évidemment, je tiens à m'excuser parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews. Je suis une vilaine vilaine fille ! Rhéa s'est chargé de ma punition. Lol **_

_**Malgré tout, je remercie tout le monde pour votre patience, votre présence et vos encouragements. J'essaie toujours de m'améliorer et je sais que ce ne serait pas pareil sans vous. Donc merci ! **_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre. On se retrouve très vite.. **_

_**Je pense à vous.**_

_**Merci à ma Rhea d'amour pour la correction supra sonic ! **_

_**Je vous aime. Luna**_

POVE.

**-Edward Cullen tu es le pire des abrutis que je connaisse ! Sors de ma vie ! **

Mon téléphone vibra au même moment. J'essayais de rattraper Bella qui marchait à quelques mètres de moi, bousculant quelques personnes au passage sans y prêter réellement attention. Il fallait dire que tous les regards dans la rue étaient braqués sur nous. Bella me faisait comme qui dirait une crise de... De quoi d'ailleurs ? Bon, notre rendez-vous ne s'était peut-être pas passé comme prévu mais de là à hurler dans la rue que je n'étais qu'un abruti...

-**Bella... Attends... Merde ! Mais calme-toi... Bella ! **Elle continuait à marcher tandis que j'attrapai mon téléphone dans la poche de ma veste et le portai à mon oreille.

-_**Est-ce que j'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu Edward ? **_

_**-**_**Tout dépend de quoi tu veux parler Alice... **Soupirai-je en courant toujours pour rattraper Bella.

_**-Je venais de sortir de la douche avec mon dernier magazine de « Elle » au bout de la main. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas allumer la télé ce soir, mais j'ai du m'y résoudre quand j'ai remarqué que ce libraire de pacotille m'avait refilé celui du mois dernier ! Non mais t'imagine ! Le mois dernier ! Pff. Enfin bref, j'étais entrain de zapper lorsqu'ils ont montré la redif du match de ce soir et... Bon sang ! J'ai cru vous avoir vu, Bella et toi, entrain de vous faire embarquer par les flics ? **_

Il y eut un long et douloureux blanc. Je ne répondis pas à ma sœur, ne trouvant pas assez vite les mots pour contredire ces foutues paroles.

-_**Non ? C'est pas vrai ? T'as pas fais ça quand même ? C'est pas vrai ! Non, tu déconnes ! C'est pas vrai ? **_

_**-**_**Tu comptes le répéter encore longtemps ? **Autant vous dire que pour le coup, j'étais loin d'être fier de moi. Je fermai brièvement les yeux et soupirai dans le téléphone. J'arrêtai de courir après Bella puisque je remarquais qu'elle commençait à se calmer. Elle était à quelques mètres et je voyais quelques fois son visage tourné dans ma direction. C'était bref, mais cela montrait que nous allions peut-être pouvoir parler.

-**Je pensais pas qu'on allait se faire choper putain !**__Clamai-je autant pour ma sœur que pour Bella. Cette dernière s'arrêta complètement cette fois et se tourna vivement vers moi. Instinctivement, je reculais d'un pas.

-_**Oh putain Ed ! Bella doit être furax ! **_Au même moment, Bella s'approcha, un doigt pointé dans ma direction, le visage rouge de colère, les yeux pouvant lancer des flammes. Elle était... Effrayante. Si seulement ma sœur pouvait se rendre compte à quel point elle avait raison. Instinctivement, je reculai d'un pas de plus et plaçai ma main non occupée devant mon corps. Comme si elle pouvait arrêter la colère de ma dulcinée. J'aurais presque pu en rire. Presque. Pour autant, mon corps frissonna alors que je me préparais à l'attaque imminente.

_-_**Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me laisse embarquer dans cette histoire moi ! J'aurais du me douter qu'avec toi ça ne pourrait jamais ressembler à un rendez-vous normal. En toute simplicité. **Commença-t-elle en crachant ses paroles.

-**Oh ça va ! Si tu n'avais pas trébuché sur ce pauvre type on aurait peut-être eu le temps de s'échapper. **Après mes paroles, son visage rougit encore plus, comme si c'était possible. J'entendis le rire de ma sœur à travers le téléphone et me retins de lever les yeux au ciel.

-**Non mais je rêve là ! Excuse-moi d'avoir mis des chaussures qui n'étaient pas adaptées pour une putain de course poursuite ! Merde Edward, tu m'as dis un rendez-vous pas un marathon ! **Hurla-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel. Les passants autour de nous semblaient hilares devant notre scène. Bon, certains nous regardaient comme des extraterrestres, mais les autres retenaient leurs sourires. Pour être honnête, je pense que j'aurais également été amusé si ce n'avait pas été moi entrain de me faire sermonner depuis pas mal de rues déjà.

Elle jeta à son tour un œil autour d'elle et fixa un petit vieux qui passait à côté de nous. Le pauvre la regarda en passant et Bella ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de se défouler sur ce pauvre homme.- **Quoi ? T'as un problème papi ! Parce que là, j'ai vraiment pas envie de faire comme si...**

**-Excusez-là... **J'arrivai vite près de Bella, la bloquant de mon bras droit tenant le téléphone et plaçant ma main gauche sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Elle se débattit bien évidemment dans mes bras tandis que son souffle réchauffait ma paume. Même en colère elle m'excitait. Non rectification, elle m'excitait SURTOUT quand elle était en colère. Bordel ! Focus mec ! Ce n'était pas le moment.

Le vieil homme leva les yeux au ciel.-**Ah les femmes ! **Reprit-il avec véhémence, ce qui augmenta la bougeotte de Bella. Je resserrai ma prise et tentai de ne pas faire tomber mon portable alors que ma sœur piaillait à l'autre bout du fil.

-**Je... Vous comprends... Parfaitement. **Répondis-je en retenant Bella. Elle se détendit un peu mais continua de fusiller le pauvre vieux.

-**Bon courage avec celle là... Elle m'a l'air particulièrement coriace. **Rit-il. J'avais envie de lui répondre, mais à la vue de la furie entre mes bras, il ne valait mieux pas que je dise quoique ce soit. Je savais que Bella était coriace. Elle avait toujours eu tendance à en faire des caisses de rien depuis que je la connaissais. Mais, je savais aussi, que j'étais en grande partie responsable de la situation. Je souris vaguement au gars, lui signifiant gentiment de partir avant que je ne retienne plus rien et replaçai comme il le fallait le téléphone à mon oreille.

-_**Mais il vient de se passer quoi là ? Ça fait cinq minutes que j'essaie d'avoir une réponse bordel ! **_

**- Calme-toi Alice ! J'en ai déjà assez avec Xéna qui se débat dans mes bras. **Le vieil homme tourna au coin de la rue et je relâchai ma prise sur Bella. Elle se dégagea rapidement et me fusilla, les yeux noirs de colère.

-**Alice ton frère est le pire des crétins ! **Cria-t-elle près de moi pour que ma sœur puisse entendre.

-_**Sur ce coup elle a raison. **_

-**Pas la peine d'en rajouter. **Je regardai Bella qui croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et tapait du pied par terre.-**Bon Alice c'est pas que...**

**-**_**Oui ça va j'ai compris... Je vous laisse régler vos problèmes. **_Elle ria légèrement tandis que je levai les yeux au ciel.-_**Mais Edward ? Par pitié arrête de faire n'importe quoi avec Bella ! Vous ne vous en sortirez jamais sinon. **_Elle pouffa puis raccrocha avant même que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

Dire que j'étais dépité de la tournure de la soirée était un faible mot. Ce que j'avais imaginé un moment parfait s'était transformé en véritable désastre. Un fiasco comme on en voyait pas souvent. Putain ! Et dire que tout avait si bien commencé.

…

Quatre heures plutôt.

J'étais décidé à faire enfin les choses bien. Je voulais l'impressionner et lui montrais à quel point je voulais que cela marche entre nous. Je savais que depuis le début, que ce soit elle ou moi, nous n'avions pas vraiment eu les meilleures réactions pour nous aider à communiquer. Mais j'étais décidé à lui montrer qui j'étais. Je devais lui faire confiance et elle devait en faire autant. Le tout était de trouver un nouveau départ. Et j'étais persuadé que c'était ce soir...

Je me regardai une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, satisfait dans un sens de ce que le miroir me renvoyait et sourit à mon reflet. Mes cheveux étaient certes toujours autant en bataille mais une putain de lueur baignait mes yeux et je savais que Bella y était en grande partie pour quelque chose. Merde ! Elle m'acceptait en tant que collègue de travail à part entière. Si cela ce n'était pas un foutu pas en avant ! Le tout était de ne pas en refaire trois en arrière.

Je me passai pour la énième fois la main dans les cheveux. Bon c'était vrai ! J'étais nerveux. Peut-être pas qu'un peu. Mais ce soir c'était quitte ou double. Je voulais vraiment l'impressionner. Donc je sortais le grand jeu. Le tout était d'assurer maintenant.

Je remontai mon poignet jusqu'à mon visage et regardai l'heure. Parfait ! J'étais dans les temps. Un dernier coup d'œil à ma tenue. Je vérifiais qu'il ne manquait rien. Je réajustai mon col de chemise et soufflai un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte.

**-Waouh ! Tonton t'as la crasse ! **

**-La classe chérie. La classe ! **Je regardai ma nièce et ma sœur installées toutes les deux dans le canapé et souris devant le tableau. J'avais toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour ma sœur. Elle avait réussi à surmonter la peur d'élever son enfant seule après que son connard d'ex-fiancé l'ait quitté. Quand je repensais à cette fois où elle avait débarqué devant ma porte, tremblante, en pleurs, avec cette petite chose dans les bras. C'était une vision tout à fait différente de celle de maintenant. Elle était entrain de peigner les cheveux de sa fille, qui était installée entre ses jambes. Leur regard à toutes les deux était fixé vers la télévision, souriantes comme jamais. Ma sœur était heureuse. Tout du moins je l'espérais.

J'avançai finalement jusqu'à ces deux merveilleuses femmes, et posai un baiser sur les cheveux d'Alice. Ma petite sœur…

Elle releva son visage vers le mien et me sourit.-**Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? **Sa voix était railleuse, mais j'entendais bien la tendresse qu'elle éprouvait.

-**Rien. J'ai pas le droit d'embrasser ma sœur ? **Demandai-je en lui souriant tout autant.

-**Moi aussi veux câlin tonton ! **Ma nièce se leva précipitamment pour se jeter dans mes bras.

-**Hey ! J'ai pas fini de te coiffer jeune fille. **Je resserrai ma prise autour de ma nièce et fermai brièvement les yeux. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce que je deviendrais sans elles. Elles étaient toute ma vie.

Après quelques secondes, elle se détacha de moi et recula sa frimousse de petite fille pour pouvoir me regarder.-**Tu vas voir Bella ce soir ? **

-**Hun-hun. **Répondis-je en dégageant une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle approcha sa bouche de mon oreille, plaçant sa main comme pour me chuchoter un secret.

-**Vous allez faire des bisous ? **Je ris devant sa question.

-**J'en sais rien ma puce. Tout dépendra de Bella...**

Alice se leva et me regarda les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Elle me détailla des pieds à la tête avant d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin.

-**Est-ce que c'est bon ? **

-**Hum... **Elle reprit son analyse de ma tenue et soupira.-**Chemise ok. Pantalon... Ok dirons-nous. **Je levai les yeux au ciel. Elle remonta son regard jusqu'à mes cheveux.-**Je suppose que les cheveux c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire. **Je grimaçai en reposant ma nièce sur le sol et me passai une main dans les cheveux. Elle sourit puis secoua la tête.-**Par contre, tu comptes y aller pieds nus ? **

Je regardai mes chevilles et effectivement, j'avais omis ce petit détail.-**Merde ! **Je me dépêchais d'aller enfiler des chaussures.

-**Nerveux ? **Je ne répondis pas à Alice, préférant vider toute mon armoire à chaussures pour trouver ma paire de basket porte bonheur. Elles m'avaient toujours porté chance depuis que je les avais achetées. Bon, elle n'était plus très jeune mais elle passait plutôt inaperçue. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une paire de chaussures. Enfin, non, ce n'était justement pas une paire de chaussures quelconque. Je savais qu'elle me donnerait la chance pour sortir victorieux de ce rencart. J'en faisais des caisses n'est-ce pas ? Effectivement, d'un point de vue extérieur je pouvais comprendre... L'absurdité de la situation. Mais c'était un moyen certainement de me rassurer. J'étais tellement nerveux que je me raccrochais au moindre prétexte pour m'exorciser de cette foutue appréhension.

Lorsque je ressortis de ma chambre, chaussures aux pieds cette fois, je grimaçai en voyant ma sœur, bras croisés, dos appuyé sur le mur. Elle regarda instinctivement mes pieds et grogna.-**J'en étais sûre ! Non Edward ! Elles sont affreuses ces choses ! **Elle pointa un doigt mauvais sur mes éternelles ''Nike'' noires indémodables alors que je levai les yeux au ciel.

-**Je mets ces chaussures ! Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis ! **

**-Mais bon sang ! Elles sont plus vielles que ma fille ! **Je ne fis pas plus attention à sa remarque. Je me dépêchais plutôt de gagner la porte, non sans avoir attrapé une veste.

-**A plus tard Alice. **

**-Mais attends, tu ne peux pas... **Je coupai court à ses supplications et descendis d'un pas rapide les marches. La nuit commençait à sérieusement tomber lorsque j'arrivais sur le parking. Un soir de mois d'octobre tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal me diriez-vous ? Sauf que ce soir, deux choses étaient différentes. La première était que j'allais sortir avec Bella. Je voulais l'emmener dans un endroit spécial. Je voulais lui faire plaisir et vivre de ses rires toute la soirée. La seconde, et non pas des moindres, c'était le grand retour du match des Yankees contre les Mariners ce soir ! J'étais aux anges depuis que j'avais eu ces foutus billets. Bien que je ne comptais pas rester dans les gradins bien longtemps. J'avais un plan pour rendre la soirée vraiment parfaite et mémorable. En plus d'espérer une belle victoire pour les Mariners.

Tout était prêt. En principe. J'avais un ami qui avait du me rendre un service. J'espérais juste qu'il avait assuré.

Lorsque je me garai devant l'immeuble de Bella, ma main se porta automatiquement à ma poche arrière. Je sentis encore les places dans mon jean et j'étais plus qu'excité de pouvoir assister au match. Surtout de là où nous allions le voir.

Je montai les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à chez elle et frappai d'un geste sûr. J'avais décidé de séduire Bella Swan ce soir, alors c'était ce que j'allais faire. J'allais me proclamer le mec le plus cool de Seattle et Isabella Swan sera à moi. Je voulais dire... complètement et irrévocablement à moi, ce soir.

La porte s'ouvrit et mon cœur rata un battement. Elle ne pouvait pas être réelle. Ce n'était pas possible. Son jean droit délavé lui donnait un air décontracté alors que son tee-shirt légèrement décolleté relevait le tout d'une note terriblement féminine et excitante. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux et s'était légèrement maquillée. Elle sautillait d'un pied à l'autre, visiblement anxieuse avant de bloquer son regard dans le mien. Des petites sandales au pieds. Elle était parfaite...Ma foutue queue ne demandait qu'à pointer le bout de son nez. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas le moment. Et bien que ce jean lui allait plus qu'à ravir et que j'aurais donné monts et merveilles pour juste glisser mes mains à l'arrière de ses foutues poches. Ce n'était toujours pas le moment. Je voulais l'emmener à ce maudit rencart et ensuite... Peut-être que je pourrais envisager réellement de lui enlever. Et là, vous vous demandez où étaient passées mes bonnes résolutions ? Je ne savais pas en réalité. Peut-être à mi-chemin entre ma bite et mon caleçon.

-**Je ne suis pas assez habillée c'est ça ? C'est le jean... Ca fait peut-être trop... **Elle grimaça adorablement alors que j'attrapai son poignet pour la faire taire.

-**Tu es parfaite. **Répliquai-je d'une voix assurée. Elle entrouvrit la bouche tandis que ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens. Ils descendirent ensuite jusqu'à mon torse puis plus bas. Bordel ! Elle était entrain de me tuer avec sa foutue façon de me mater !

Je déglutis ne pouvant m'empêcher d'avancer d'un pas. Puis d'encore un. J'arrivai près de son corps et me mis à sourire bêtement. J'étais conscient de cette proximité et de cette chaleur qui irradiait de son corps. Je ne pouvais que sourire en la sentant. C'était certainement la sensation la plus grisante, la plus vibrante que j'eus connu. Avoir Bella près de moi faisait accélérer les battements de mon cœur et faisait naitre des frissons étranges sur tout mon corps.

-**On devrait... Peut-être… **Son murmure me fit revenir à la réalité. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Je n'avais même pas eu conscience de mon approche. Je gardai mes yeux dans les siens avant de me remettre à sourire comme le dernier des andouilles et de me reculer.

-**Oui. Tu as raison. **Elle relâcha soudainement l'air qu'elle avait retenu dans ses poumons et me sourit à son tour.-**Sinon je ne suis pas sûr de sortir de cet appartement. **Des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues. Je posai un doigt sur ces dernières et le fit glisser le long de sa peau, jusqu'à son décolleté. Ses yeux changèrent de couleur et son visage devint sérieux.

-**Où est-ce que... Tu... M'emmène ? **J'entendais les trémolos dans sa voix, signe qu'elle était perturbée. Était-ce mon toucher qui la chamboulait à ce point. Mon égo se sentit beaucoup plus rassuré.

-**Surprise. **Glissai-je en mettant quelques mètres de distance entre nous.

-**Edward je déteste les surprises. **Répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne répondis pas, préférant l'aider à enfiler sa petite veste. Elle ouvrit la porte et je la suivis de près. Je fermai brièvement les yeux lorsque ses cheveux passèrent juste sous mon visage. Son parfum floral embaumait mes sens et toute ma tête se mit à tourner. Elle était divine. Tellement particulière.

**-Ne commences pas à vouloir contrecarrer mes plans Swan ! **Elle me regarda et leva un sourcil alors que je lui offrais un immense sourire, lui montrant que je cherchais bien évidemment à la rassurer sur la suite de la soirée.

-**Voyez-vous ça ? **Souligna-t-elle le regard moqueur. Je secouai finalement la tête et passai mon bras autour de sa nuque pour la guider vers ma voiture. Une fois arrivé devant, j'ouvris sa portière sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

-**Votre carrosse est avancé princesse... **Elle me regarda d'une étrange façon mais finit par détourner le regard et monta dans la voiture. Je claquai la porte derrière elle et me hâtai de la rejoindre. Non pas que je craignais qu'elle déguerpisse de ma Volvo mais, je préférais être prudent. J'entrai dans la voiture et la regardai avant de démarrer le moteur. Elle suivait mes mouvements à la trace, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents. Elle n'était pas réellement consciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi.

-**Nerveuse ? **Demandai-je après quelques secondes de silence.

-**Toujours quand je suis avec toi ! **Répondit-elle du tac au tac. Je tournai la tête vers elle, la bouche grande ouverte, surpris au possible de sa révélation. Elle se mit à rire tout en secouant la tête.-**Tu verrais ta tête ! C'est juste énorme ! **Je fronçai les sourcils. Elle était toujours nerveuse quand j'étais près d'elle ? Pourquoi ?

_Oh et bien, peut-être parce qu'à chaque fois tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de lui sauter dessus ! _

Notre relation plutôt explosive ne devait certainement pas aider à ce qu'elle se sente à l'aise en ma présence. Et j'étais déterminé à remédier à ça.

Toujours conscient de sa présence près de moi, je reportai mon attention sur la route. Un quart d'heure plus tard, et après un trajet dans le silence le plus total, nous approchions de notre destination. Déjà les voitures stationnaient sur le bord des trottoirs alors que d'autres faisaient la queue pour se garer sur le parking. Le Safeco Field était déjà blindé de monde. Les supporters étaient en effervescence, brandissant leurs banderoles, casquettes et chants de soutien. D'ailleurs je constatais que malgré la grande majorité de supporters pour les Mariners, il y en avait pas mal avec des casquettes à l'effigie des Yankees. Tout ça pour rien bien évidemment vu qu'ils allaient se faire laminer !

-**Un match de baseball ? **Je tournai mon visage vers Bella, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-**Pas n'importe quel match... **Commençai-je en me garant à une place libre.

-**Au vue de l'étalage jaune et bleue autour de nous, je dirais sans aucun doute d'un côté les Mariners. **Souligna-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Elle regarda ensuite sur sa droite, là où une petite fille passait avec une casquette noir à l'effigie des Yankees.-**Et de l'autre les Yankees ? Waouh ! Le match de l'année. **

Je sortis de la voiture et allai lui ouvrir la portière. Je lui tendis la main tandis qu'elle me regardait perplexe. -**Tu sais que je pourrais m'habituer à ça ? **

**-A quoi ? **Lui redemandai-je en l'aidant à sortir.

-**Ca... **Dit-elle en serrant plus fort ma main et en s'approchant de mon corps. Elle était tellement près de moi que mon cœur rata un battement. Je la regardai avec des yeux surpris, me demandant si oui ou non elle allait m'embrasser. Mais elle se recula et souriante, elle commença à faire un pas vers la foule.

-**Attends ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi. **Je lui attrapai le poignet et la retournai vers moi. Je sortis la casquette de derrière mon dos et la lui présentai tout sourire.

-**Une casquette ? **Demanda-t-elle en relevant un sourcil.

-**Pas une casquette. **Soulignai-je en la mettant sur sa tête, **LA casquette. **Je glissais quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles et souriais devant cet air sexy qu'une simple casquette pouvait lui donner.

**-Edward c'est juste une casquette. **Rit-elle en l'ajustant sur sa tête.

-**Arrête de blasphémer jeune imprudente sinon tu auras à faire à mon châtiment ! **Je m'approchai sans m'en rendre compte. Son corps recula contre la portière de ma voiture tandis que je plaçai mes mains de chaque côté de ses épaules. Elle releva les yeux vers moi et je ne m'étais encore une fois pas rendu compte de notre proximité. Mon visage s'approchait invariablement du sien. J'avais envie de gouter ses lèvres, je voulais sentir sa chaleur sous mon toucher. Elle se mordit la lèvre et je sentis mon regard se rétrécir sur son geste. Je la voulais. Je voulais cette femme plus que n'importe quelle autre.

-**Ne me regarde pas comme ça. **Son souffle flotta contre mes lèvres. Son visage s'approcha du mien à tel point que je pouvais presque sentir ses lèvres.

-**Pourquoi ? **Demandai-je haletant.

-**Parce que je... On va être en retard. **Termina-t-elle en posant une main sur mon torse. Je retins un gémissement de frustration et finis par me reculer à contrecœur, sachant que ce n'était que partie remise.

Je lui attrapai la main et la guidai à ma suite. D'un geste, je présentai les places au guichetier et nous frayai un chemin au travers de la foule surchauffée. Mes yeux vagabondèrent dans la foule alors que je nous guidais toujours vers les escaliers derrières les grandes tribunes.

-**Où est-ce que tu nous emmènes ? L'accès des tribunes est de l'autre côté. **

**-Qui a dit qu'on allait dans les tribunes ?**

**-Heu... Bien... C'est dans la logique de... **Je la coupai en l'embrassant par surprise délicatement et me reculai aussitôt.

-**Tu devrais savoir que la logique n'est pas mon truc. **Lui souris-je en prenant sa main. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de se laisser entraîner à ma suite. Nous montâmes les escaliers assez rapidement. Je devais avouer que je la poussais légèrement parce que je ne voulais pas non plus prendre trop de risques.

-**Pourquoi est-ce que tu te dépêches comme ça ? **

**-Pour que l'on arrive plus vite ? **Tentai-je en lui souriant. J'essayais quoi au juste ? L'éblouir ? Autant essayer de se jeter d'une tribune que d'y arriver. Bella était imperturbable. Elle semblait comme immunisée devant mes tentatives. J'étais pitoyable.

Nous arrivâmes à notre destination et je jetai plusieurs regards derrière nous pour être sûr de ne pas avoir été vu.

-**On n'a pas le droit d'être là c'est ça ? **Je me tournai vers elle et tentai un air dès plus innocent alors que je ne répondais pas.-**Mouais. Ecoutes Edward, non pas que je n'aime pas l'aventure mais... J'aimerais ne pas finir ma soirée au poste de police pour notre premier rendez-vous. **Son air sérieux me fit sourire d'avantage alors que j'avançai vers elle.

-**Ca n'arrivera pas. Tu vas passer la meilleure soirée de ta vie ! Promis ! **Je la vis hésiter quelques secondes, alors je décidai de lui faire une petite moue à la Cullen et aussi bizarre que cela l'était, elle finit par me sourire et acquiesça.

-**OK Cullen ! Tu gagnes. **Elle s'approcha de moi et se posa sur la pointe des pieds.-**Ne te rate pas cette fois. **Son nez touchait le mien et son souffle touchait mes lèvres. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, je voulais la prendre dans mes bras et lui faire l'amour là tout de suite. Mais la lueur des bougies derrière moi attira mon attention. Je lui souris.

-**Ferme les yeux. **Elle parut septique mais finit par abdiquer une nouvelle fois. Je n'en revenais pas des progrès que nous faisions depuis ce matin. Incroyable ! -**Ne les ouvre pas tout de suite. Laisse-moi te guider d'accord ? **Elle hésita encore et toujours puis finit par acquiescer. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et je nous fis avancer précautionneusement jusqu'à notre table de fortune. Je souriais encore plus lorsque je vis le travail qu'avait réussi à faire Jeffrey alors que j'approchais mon torse du dos de Bella. Alice avait préparé le matériel et c'était Jeffrey qui devait se charger de tout installer.. Sous les indications méticuleuses de ma sœur bien évidemment.

Mes lèvres se posèrent sur l'arrière de son oreille, mes yeux se fermèrent en sentant la chaleur de son corps si près du mien. Son corps s'abandonnait contre moi tandis que je passai mes bras autour de sa taille.-**Quand je te le dirais, tu ouvriras les yeux. **Soufflai-je doucement au creux de son cou. J'humai un grand coup l'odeur de sa peau avant d'y déposer un léger baiser. Elle frissonna et je raffermis ma prise sur elle.

-**Edward... **Gémit-elle en laissant tomber l'arrière de sa tête contre mon torse. Je soufflai contre sa peau et passai mes mains sous son tee-shirt.

Je soupirai avant de légèrement me détacher et de frôler une nouvelle fois de mes lèvres son oreille.

-**Ouvre les yeux. **Je ne voyais pas son visage. Je n'entendis d'ailleurs plus rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Je regardai la couverture rouge et blanche étalée sur le sol. Des bougies étaient éparpillées un peu partout. Un panier était installé au centre de la couverture avec une bouteille de vin accompagnée de deux verres.

-**Edward... **Elle posa ses mains sur mes bras. J'entendis parfaitement l'émerveillement dans son intonation.

-**Serait-on impressionnée Swan ? **C'était plus fort que moi. Je voulais la provoquer. Gentiment peut-être, mais je voulais tellement la voir réagir. Elle se tourna et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens.

-**Comment... ? Tu as vraiment préparé tout ça ? Mais quand ? **Elle releva un sourcil et je me sentis quelque peu mal à l'aise. Elle savait parfaitement que j'étais incapable de faire un truc pareil... Mais c'était l'intention qui comptait non ?

-**Alice a préparé les affaires et.. j'ai un vieil ami qui me devait un service **Abdiquai-je sous son sourire amusé. Elle passa ses mains derrière ma nuque et s'approcha encore de moi.

-**Un service ? **Elle arqua un sourcil.

-**J'ai heu.. Donné des cours à sa fille de seize ans pendant deux ans.. Et sachant le caractère insupportable de cette gamine et comment j'en ai chié, il me devait bien ça. **Elle resserra sa prise autour de ma nuque.**-Mais si tu.. n'aimes pas.. Je peux toujours l'appeler pour...**

-**C'est parfait Cullen. **Ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. J'avais envie de l'embrasser. Putain ! Je voulais prendre ses lèvres mais... Pas tout de suite. J'avais l'impression qu'un baiser pourrait gâcher cette atmosphère autour de nous. Je voulais la faire désirer.

-**Aller vient. **Me repris-je en m'éloignant subitement et en prenant une de ses mains dans la mienne. Je la menai jusqu'à notre ''table'' et lui indiquai de s'assoir. On pouvait entendre la foule juste en dessous de nous. Je tournai le regard vers le terrain et m'extasiai devant la vue imprenable que nous avions de là où nous étions. Toute la foule scandait le nom des deux équipes, le sol vibrait presque en dessous de nous, mais tout ne servait à rendre les choses que plus réelles et vivaces.

Bella sembla constater la même chose car elle posa ses deux mains sur le sol et se pencha en avant pour voir les supporters juste en dessous de nous. -**Ils ont l'air en forme. **

**-Evidemment qu'ils le sont. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel match ce soir.**

**-C'est LE match... **Reprit-elle presque solennellement d'une voix amusée.

-**Exactement. **Je m'assis comme il fallait. Le match n'était pas encore près de commencer. Les deux équipes s'échauffaient en se lançant quelques balles.-**Tu veux du vin ? **

**-Avec plaisir. **Ses yeux semblaient comme illuminés. Les bougies se reflétaient dans ses prunelles profondes et envoutantes. Elle souriait comme jamais et elle semblait vraiment contente d'être là. Je n'avais pas envie de me jeter des fleurs mais... Putain ce que j'étais bon d'avoir pensé à ça ! J'étais un putain d'enfoiré de lover à cause d'elle, mais j'aimais foutrement ça.

Alors que je remplissais nos deux verres de vin, je souris bêtement au souvenir de notre rencontre et retins difficilement un éclat de rire.-**A quoi tu penses ? **La voix curieuse de Bella me fit relever les yeux.

-**A rien... C'est idiot ! **

**-Non... Non vas-y. Dis-moi. **Reprit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Je secouai la tête, chassant les images d'elle et moi dans cet ascenseur et lui tendis son verre. Elle le prit précautionneusement alors que ses yeux curieux continuaient d'attendre que je lui dise le fond de ma pensée.

-**C'est rien en fait. Je pensais juste à notre première rencontre. Qui aurait cru que ma première femme qui représente aussi mon premier divorce serait devant moi ce soir à boire un verre de vin...**

Elle baissa le regard et rougit légèrement. Je la vis brièvement froncer les sourcils avant de se reprendre.

-**Ton premier divorce ? **Demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

-**Mon unique divorce. **Repris-je.-**Tu es probablement la seule femme qui ait réussi à me passer la corde au cou. **Continuai-je en riant pour désamorcer cette nouvelle tension.

-**Techniquement, ce n'était pas voulu. Je n'y étais pour rien... **Elle rougit une nouvelle fois et je ne pus m'empêcher de me pencher en avant pour juste... Effleurer ses joues surchauffées de mes lèvres.

-**C'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait m'arriver. Le destin t'a remise sur mon chemin. **J'avais conscience de ma putain de voix suave et rauque près de son oreille. Je savais que je jouais les putains de mecs amoureux... Mais merde ! C'était elle qui me rendait comme ça. Ouais, j'étais probablement amoureux et j'avais envie de clamer au monde entier combien j'étais heureux.

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux sur son verre qu'elle n'avait pas encore touché.-**Je... Je ne te savais pas si... Cliché Cullen. **Dit-elle d'une voix étrange. Je la sentis soupirer, puis doucement elle porta le verre à ses lèvres, me rendant à la fois fébrile de la voir si belle, et complètement con devant autant de sensualité.

Je m'éloignai un peu de son corps beaucoup trop tentant et repris une gorgée de vin.

-**Il y a plein de choses que tu ignores sur moi Swan. **Elle sembla peser le sens de mes paroles avant de sourire et de reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

-**Je pense en connaître déjà pas mal... **Son expression espiègle me donna le vertige. Je la regardai perplexe avant de froncer les sourcils.

-**Je ne crois pas mademoiselle Swan... **Son expression s'intensifia puis son regard changea. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un geste lascif avant de se mettre sur ses genoux et de poser son verre un peu plus loin. Je la regardai faire sans comprendre, complètement ébloui par ses actions.**-Tu.. Tu ne sais pas tout... **Elle leva un de ses magnifiques sourcils..-**Tu ne savais pas que je jouais au piano. **Dis-je rapidement en sentant des picotements partout sur mon corps. C'était sa proximité, son corps m'était toxique... Mais d'une très bonne façon.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de moi, posant une main sur mon torse tandis que son visage s'approchait dangereusement du mien. **-Faux. Alice me l'a dit. J'attendais juste le bon moment pour te surprendre me jouer une de tes compositions. **Sa voix était douce et chaude près de mon visage.

-**Elle t'a dit que je composais ? **

**-Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? **Demanda t-elle en reculant juste de quelques centimètres son visage.

-**Et bien.. Si.. Mais, c'est pas.. **Je me sentais con. Merde ! Elle ne pouvait pas connaître autant de choses que ça ? Comment ?-**ça ne veut pas dire que tu connais tout de moi. **Repris-je avec un peu trop de conviction.

-**Je ne connais peut-être pas tout.. Mais pas mal de choses déjà. **Elle recommença à sourire et glissa ses mains dans une caresse un peu trop tentante sur mon torse.

-**Je ne crois pas. **Je bégayais ! Putain je bégayais comme un puceau !

-**Tu es sûr ? **Je déglutis pour simple réponse. Profondément et douloureusement.

Elle posa sa deuxième main sur l'arrière de ma nuque et frôla mon nez du sien.-**Parce qu'il me semble connaître parfaitement certaines choses sur toi. **Toute sa chaleur m'entourait. Tout son esprit et son corps semblaient se connecter à ma foutue bite. J'avais une érection du tonnerre juste avec deux mots. Putain !

Je déglutis une seconde fois. Encore plus profondément que la fois précédente et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens.-**Lesquelles ? **Haletai-je misérablement. Elle eut un léger rictus et descendit sa main de mon torse à une de mes cuisses. Elle l'écarta pour se placer entre mes jambes, toujours sur ses genoux. Sa poitrine était près de moi, tellement que j'avais juste à bouger d'un petit centimètre pour pouvoir frôler son adorable téton. Focus mec ! Merde ! Te laisse pas embobiner mon con !

-**Et bien… **Son souffle était toujours sur mon visage. Son nez traça le contour de ma mâchoire alors que cette fois je fermai les yeux.-**Par exemple, la façon que tu as de me tenir les cheveux lorsque j'ai ta majestueuse bite dans ma bouche... **

**-Putain... **C'était sorti tout seul. Je pouvais vous le jurer ! Elle allait me faire jouir comme un puceau à peine sortit des couches de sa mère. Merde ! Comment faisait-elle ?

-**Et je sais aussi que tu adores lorsque tu glisses si facilement en moi. **À cet instant, sa langue lécha subtilement le dessous de mon oreille. Je fermai brutalement mes poings contre la couverture, m'empêchant toutes actions. En réalité, je voulais voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller. J'avais du faire ressortir ma partie masochiste pour juste la laisser faire sans pouvoir la toucher.

Le combat faisait rage en moi. Ma bite me criait de lui arracher ses vêtements pour juste la prendre sur cette foutue couverture et faire redescendre la pression. Mais ma tête voulait entendre encore des trucs cochons sortir de la bouche de Bella. J'aimais plus que de raison de l'entendre me dire toutes ces putains de merdes!

-**Bella... **Je gémis. Je gémissais comme une fille. J'avais complètement perdu les pédales et la couverture craquait presque sous la pression de mes poings.

-**Je sais que tu as aimé me soulever ce jour là pour me plaquer contre les parois de l'ascenseur...Tes mains sur mon cul pendant que tu te déversais en moi... **Sa langue remonta dangereusement vers ma bouche. Elle traça le contour de mes lèvres.- **Tout ton corps qui se tend lorsque tu jouis au fond de mon corps. Que ta semence coule en moi comme une source chaude et agréable... Humm… **A l'instant même où elle prononça la fin de sa phrase, ma raison avait foutu le camp. Je rouvris vivement les yeux et la regardai directement dans ses yeux assombris. Je ne sus pas exactement ce qu'elle y vit, mais elle se mordit la lèvre et se fut la fin de tout. Je me jetai sur elle...

Mes mains attrapèrent directement ses fesses pour l'approcher de moi. Elle gémit lorsqu'elle sentit ma langue s'immiscer dans sa bouche. J'écartai un peu plus les jambes et elle déplia ses genoux pour placer ses chevilles dans mon dos. Son intimité couverte rencontra mon véritable chapiteau et je grognai en replongeant plus vivement ma langue dans sa bouche.

-**Bella... **Grognai-je en mordillant sa lèvre. -**Putain Bella... **Continuai-je, totalement dépendant de ses mouvements. Ses mains grattaient mon cuir chevelu et son centre frottait contre mon sexe. A cet instant, un orage, une météorite ou une planète aurait pu se cracher à nos côtés, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Je descendis mes lèvres dans son cou jusqu'à hauteur de sa poitrine. Une de mes mains descendit sur son sein. Je léchai sa clavicule et écartai son tee-shirt de deux doigts me permettant un meilleur accès à sa poitrine. Je me jetai avidement dessus et jubilai de l'entendre gémir de plus en plus fort. Ses doigts se contractaient dans mes cheveux et tout son corps semblait vouloir se fondre dans le mien. J'avais envie d'elle... Plus qu'envie pour être totalement honnête.

-**J'ai... Putain ! J'ai tellement envie de toi. **Dis-je brutalement avant de reprendre ses lèvres comme un dément. Elle gémit plus fort, s'accrochant à mes épaules sous l'assaut de ma bouche. Son bassin reprit des mouvements de haut en bas le long de ma bite et j'aurais presque jouis. Je décidai d'agir. Je savais que ce n'était pas dans nos projets de la soirée, et je m'étais promis de faire les choses comme il fallait... Mais, en la voyant si envieuse et désirable... Je supposais qu'assouvir nos envies à tous les deux était justement une chose acceptable. Faire jouir Bella et pouvoir enfin nous libérer de cette frustration omniprésente depuis deux jours que nous n'avions rien fait était devenu une chose à faire dans la liste des trucs logiques de couple.

Je comprimai ses fesses contre mon bassin et mordillai sa lèvre avec mes dents, alors que je me relevai sur mes genoux emportant Bella avec moi, pour échanger nos positions. Sans réfléchir, je dégageai d'un bras les verres de vin vides qui se fracassèrent sur le sol et j'écartai vivement le panier encore rempli. J'allongeai Bella sur le dos et me mis à me frotter contre son centre comme un putain d'animal en rut.

-**Edward... **Sa supplique ne fit que renforcer mon besoin d'elle. Je passai une main jusqu'à son bouton de jean et me mis à tirer brusquement dessus. Bella hoqueta lorsqu'elle me sentit brutalement tirer sur sa braguette, puis souleva ses fesses, me permettant de le lui enlever prestement.

-**Tu me rends dingue. **Elle se cambra subitement lorsque je pénétrai deux doigts dans son string pour frotter ses lèvres déjà gonflées. Elle était littéralement trempée.-**Merde ! Mais t'es dans le même état que moi ma parole ! **

**-Edward... **Elle serra le poing dans mes cheveux et me fit relever mon visage de ses seins. Ses yeux sombres se plantèrent dans les miens et un sourire... Vicieux... Naquit sur son visage. Je déglutis tandis qu'elle approchait son visage du mien.-**Ferme la Cullen et fais ce que tu as à faire ! **Sa voix claqua dans l'air comme un ordre. Sa voix à la fois rauque et suave m'envoya des milliers de décharges électriques le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ma bite plus que dure.

Je fermai brièvement les yeux, tentant de reprendre un minimum le contrôle sur mon pauvre corps de mec en manque et replongeai mon regard dans le sien. J'étais déterminé à assouvir ses désirs. J'étais déterminé à obéir à ses moindres demandes pour vu qu'elle me supplie de le faire. Encore et toujours ce truc de provocation ? Sûrement. Dans tous les cas, ce fut à mon tour de sourire tandis que je me retenais d'un bras à côté de son visage et que je glissais ma main qui était à l'origine sur son centre chaud jusqu'à mon pantalon. Je le détachai sans la quitter des yeux et sifflai en sentant mes doigts toucher le bout de mon gland dépassant un peu trop de mon caleçon. Bella s'en rendit compte et décida visiblement de prendre les choses en main. Ses doigts descendirent sensuellement le long de mon corps tandis que je fermais les yeux. Mon bras me maintenant trembla légèrement lorsque je sentis sa main glisser le long de ma bite à travers mon jean.

-**Humm... Il semblerait que tu sois dans le même état que moi Cullen. **Miaula-t-elle. J'allais jouir. Ce n'était plus possible. J'allais pratiquement jouir dans mon foutu calbar si elle continuait comme ça. Je grognai et repris ses lèvres avec urgence. Étouffant un gémissement profond venant de sa gorge, je descendis mon pantalon sur mes cuisses et présentai mon gland à son entrée.

-**Je ne vais pas être doux Swan... **Soufflai-je sur ses lèvres.-**Je... Ne me demande pas de l'être s'il te plaît... **Repris-je désespérément en sentant le besoin affluer de plus en plus autant dans ma tête que dans mon corps, que dans ma bite. -**Je... Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver... J'ai trop besoin de toi. **Terminai-je en posant une main sur sa hanche et en contractant déjà les doigts dessus. Mon gland était à son entrée et ne demandait qu'à pousser en elle brutalement. Juste un hochement, n'importe quoi. Et j'étais cuit.

-**Qui a demandé à ce que ce soit doux ? Tu penses et parles trop Cullen. **Et elle poussa brutalement ses hanches vers moi me faisant m'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde. J'ouvris de grand yeux, retenant de justesse le 'crachat' express de purée et mordis son cou pour m'empêcher de grogner comme un homme des cavernes. Bien que c'était tout à fait le qualificatif approprié pour justifier mon comportement envers Bella.

Je me reculai, pour revenir d'un geste au fond d'elle. Bella s'arqua plus encore et planta ses putains d'ongles dans mon dos, mais je n'en avais rien à foutre. À cet instant, seule elle comptait et j'allais tout faire pour assouvir ma putain de mission. Bella Swan allait avoir un orgasme. Oh que oui ! Et elle n'allait certainement pas être la seule.

-**Oui Edward ! **Elle commença à s'agiter sous moi mais cela ne fit que renforcer mon envie d'elle. La foule s'exclama subitement en dessous de nous alors que nous entendions d'une oreille distraite les premiers accords de l'hymne américaine. Je regardai Bella le sourire aux lèvres et refis un geste en elle. Elle ferma les yeux et je m'approchai de son oreille.

-**On dirait que le match va commencer... **Elle rouvrit les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Je reculai mon bassin pour revenir butter contre le fond de son vagin.

-**Humm... **Je recommençai de nouveau.

-**Que le meilleur gagne dans ce cas. **Soufflai-je près de son oreille. Elle mordit délicatement la peau de ma mâchoire et je grognai en réponse, recommençant à me mouvoir entre ses chaires.

Je me mouvais en elle de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus durement, si c'était possible. Bella était complètement trempée. Son jus lubrifiait admirablement ma longueur et ses seins pointaient religieusement vers moi dans un appel à la luxure. Je n'y résistai d'ailleurs aucunement. Je me jetai dessus, suçotant ses pointes qui se foncèrent et mordillant sa peau. Elle criait de plus en plus, s'accordant parfaitement à la foule qui en faisait de même en dessous de nous.

Au fin fond de mon esprit, je ne pouvais ignorer cette petite voix emmerdante me rappelant invariablement que nous étions dans un endroit public et que j'étais entrain de baiser la plus parfaite des femmes sur une couverture supposée au pique nique romantique et tout le tralala... Mais je l'envoyais malgré tout valser. Voir Bella perdre le sens de sa pudeur me rendait dingue de désir et au lieu de me freiner... Savoir que nous faisions ça dans un lieu public avec des milliers de personnes juste en dessous de nous me rendait complètement dingue.

Je voulais la faire hurler. Lui faire perdre la raison. J'attrapai ses mains à l'aide d'une des miennes et les étirai au dessus de sa tête. Mes mouvements devenaient frénétiques. Je jurai contre sa peau et me délectai du claquement de ses seins contre mon torse.

Ma tête qui s'était naturellement nichée dans son cou remonta jusqu'à son visage et je pris d'un geste brusque ses lèvres. Elle aspira ma langue et releva le bassin pour le faire claquer contre le mien. Je reculai mon visage pour reprendre mon souffle qui s'était carrément fait la malle depuis que j'étais entré dans sa merveilleuse petite chatte.

-**Putain ! T'as décidé de me rendre barge. **

**-Et toi t'as décidé de t'endormir ? ! Plus fort Cullen ! **Sa voix était fébrile. Je me jetai avidement sur ses lèvres, voulant la faire taire et me retirai complètement d'elle.

-**OK, puisque c'est ainsi. Retourne-toi Swan. **Elle trembla en entendant l'intonation de ma voix changer. Elle s'exécuta rapidement et laissa ses bras tendus au dessus de sa tête. Je souris en voyant son dos rougi par les frottements de la couverture et profitai juste quelques secondes de la vue de son petit cul. Je fis glisser une main sur sa fesse et claquai rudement dessus. Elle clapit en sentant l'impact mais bizarrement resserra les fesses comme pour retenir son jus de couler. Mon sourire s'agrandit en constatant qu'Isabella était réellement la femme parfaite.

Je m'allongeai sur elle et glissai mes doigts sur son entrée toujours autant trempée.-**Tu es consciente d'être réellement trempée ? **Je me penchai et grignotai son oreille tout en frottant ma longueur contre ses fesses. -**Tu bousilles la couverture. C'est mal. Très mal. **Continuai-je en jubilant de voir tous ses frissons se répandre partout sur son corps. Je replaçai langoureusement une main sur sa taille et m'abaissai jusqu'à ce que mon gland soit de nouveau à son entrée. Elle releva juste un peu les hanches et se cambra pour me faciliter l'accès.-**Parfaite. **Ne pus-je m'empêcher de souffler.

**-Viens... S'il te plaît... Viens... **Elle poussa son corps vers le mien et je ne la fis pas languir plus longtemps. Je m'enfonçai en elle d'un mouvement et me délectai de sa chaleur autour de moi. La foule hurlait dessous, j'entendais vaguement la voix des commentateurs mais j'étais déjà déconnecté de ce qu'il se passait autour. Seule Bella revenait dans mes pensées et mes besoins. Je recommençai à me mouvoir en elle rapidement, frénétiquement et brutalement. C'était devenu presque vital de nous soulager tous les deux. Je nous sentais au bord du précipice. Nous avions autant besoin l'un de l'autre, de nous sentir libérer.

-**Tu as envie de jouir pas vrai ? **Pourquoi est-ce que bordel de merde je me mettais à piailler ! Bordel Cullen ! Tu bavarderas plus tard !

-**Et... Et toi ? **Demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle. Je décalai ma main de sa hanche jusqu'à son clitoris et me mis à le triturer d'une manière soutenue.

-**Putain ouais... Ouais j'ai envie de jouir. **Grognai-je en sentant ses parois se resserrer sur ma longueur. Elle était foutrement serrée et chaque fois que j'étais en elle, j'avais l'impression d'être chez moi. Je me sentais comme un toxico ou une merde dans le genre. J'étais un putain d'accro au sexe avec elle...

J'étais un putain d'accro à elle tout court.

Ce fut sur cette constatation que je jouis au fond de son ventre alors qu'elle hurlait à son tour complètement transcendée par notre baise improvisée. La foule hurlant également dans un dernier élan improvisé. Je n'avais pas pu me retenir. La violence de ma jouissance était partie toute seule et je m'étais laissé aller en la sentant si serrée autour de moi. Elle était une muse. Une réelle fée du sexe. Et j'étais un idiot heureux rien qu'en me disant que j'avais réussi à la faire mienne. Du moins pour le moment.

Je posai mon front sur le milieu de son dos et tentai du mieux que je pouvais de ne pas peser sur elle. J'avais juste besoin de quelques minutes pour me remettre. Je repris petit à petit mon souffle et me délectai de sa peau contre la mienne. Bella était encore à moitié habillée, mais ses vêtements étaient remontés dans son dos me permettant d'admirer la naissance de ses fesses et sa divine chute de reins. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

Après quelques secondes à reprendre mes esprits, je plaçai mes deux mains de chaque côté de son corps et relevai mon torse.-**Je... Je suis désolé. **Tentai-je piteusement. Un élan d'inquiétude m'envahissait. Je n'avais pas imaginé la soirée comme ça. C'était tout autre chose que j'avais vu et... Il semblerait que rien ne se soit passé comme c'était prévu. Chaque fois que Bella était dans l'équation. C'était comme si mon cerveau se mettait en pause et... J'avais l'impression de tout faire de travers. -**C'était pas... Vraiment prévu dans la soirée. **Continuai-je voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas. Les secondes passèrent sans qu'elle ne dise quoique ce soit et je crus réellement qu'elle allait m'en vouloir et partir en courant. Mais c'était encore une fois mal la connaître.

Bella était une femme singulière et j'aurais du me douter qu'elle ne ferait jamais les choses comme elle devrait les faire. Et là au lieu de m'en vouloir, elle s'était brusquement mise à rire. Pas genre un petit rire ridicule et sans saveur. Non, elle riait franchement. Pleurant presque tellement elle forçait. Ses mains tapaient le sol alors que son rire s'intensifiait.

Je devais avouer que sur le coup j'avais cru qu'elle devenait vraiment folle. Mais aussi bizarrement que cela, je finis par sourire à mon tour, et la suivis dans son hilarité. La situation était réellement comique en fait. Je nous revoyais s'installer sur cette couverture de pique nique. Je me revoyais déterminer à faire les choses bien. Je la revoyais prendre les devants et me faire admirablement du rentre dedans. Et je me revoyais me comporter comme un homme amoureux en manque total de sexe avec la plus parfaite des femmes. Forcément de ce point de vue là, c'était vraiment comique.

**-On... On ne... Oh putain Edward... **Elle n'arrivait même pas à parler. Elle se tourna dans ma direction, les larmes aux yeux tellement elle riait. Son visage était rougi et son cou marqué ça et là par mes assauts. J'avais toujours mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et je tenais mes hanches pour ne pas l'écraser. Mais je riais moi aussi donc la tâche n'était pas évidente.-**On... On ne fera jamais... Les choses comme il faut... **

Et finalement, elle avait raison. Non on ne ferait jamais les choses comme il fallait parce que je ne voulais pas le faire. Nous étions tels que nous étions n'est-ce pas ? Notre couple n'était certainement pas commun et je crois que ça me plaisait. J'aimais justement l'imprévu de nos moments et je me disais que ça ne pouvait que rendre les choses moins fades, plus complexes et définitivement plus importantes à mes yeux. J'aimais les risques. J'aimais l'aventure... Et Bella était l'aventure. Elle représentait une sorte de défi interminable dans lequel je voulais me jeter à corps perdu. Je voulais qu'on essaie vraiment de former un couple. Aussi atypique soit-il. Mais il resterait nous.

Alors, je recommençai à rire en oubliant mes interrogations et mes doutes sur la perfection de nos moments. J'avais juste envie de profiter sans me poser de questions. Parce que oui, peut-être que l'on venait de s'envoyer en l'air sur le toit d'un stade de baseball blindé, et peut-être que ce n'était pas judicieux de sauter la nana que l'on voulait vraiment charmer... Mais Bella n'était pas commune à toutes les autres. Et j'aimais ça. J'aimais notre rendez-vous avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Bien que je n'en trouvais pas vraiment.

Son rire s'éteignit petit à petit. Elle respira fortement et je sentais son cœur s'emballer souvent. Je me calmai à mon tour et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. J'avais l'impression que les bruits en dessous de nous s'éloignaient. C'était comme s'il ne restait plus que nous. J'avais l'impression que nous étions seuls au monde.

Machinalement, je posai une main sur sa joue, souriant toujours de la voir si belle. Les joues rougies, les yeux pétillants, et les lèvres gonflées. J'approchai mon visage du sien, jusqu'à toucher son nez du mien. Je glissai ma joue contre la sienne, raclant ma barbe de quelques jours sur sa peau si douce. J'aimais la sentir frissonner chaque fois que je la touchais. -**Bella... Je... **J'avais envie de lui dire tellement de choses, j'avais envie de lui crier tellement de mots... Mais une seule phrase jonglait dans ma tête depuis un petit moment. Je me retenais mais les sentiments étaient de plus en plus forts. Je les sentais m'envahir par vague et... Bien que je fusse terrifié, je voulais lui dire. J'avais comme besoin de lui dire.-**Je... **Ma voix mourrait chaque fois. Était-ce le bon moment ? Me rejetterait-elle ? Étais-je même réellement sûr de ce que je ressentais ? Parce que soyons honnête, je n'avais aucune comparaison. Et c'était justement ça qui me faisait penser que peut-être je...

-**Hey vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? **Je relevai vivement la tête et la tournai vers les escaliers à quelques mètres de nous. Un vigile nous regardait les sourcils froncés. Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

-**Putain merde ! **Dis-je brutalement en me dégageant de Bella. Je me retirai de ses chaires, me rendant compte maintenant que pendant tout ce temps je ne m'étais pas encore retiré. Seul l'inconfort de ne plus me sentir chez moi me fit comprendre la situation. Je me rhabillai prestement avant que le vigile ne soit trop près pour voir ce que nous avions fait.-**Bella habille-toi ! **Répliquai-je rapidement en regardant Bella perdue dans ses pensées. Elle cligna des yeux et sembla se réveiller brutalement. Le rouge sur ses joues devint cramoisi et elle se remit sur ses pieds aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle remonta son pantalon et tenta de remettre comme elle le pouvait son tee-shirt.

-**Ne me dis pas... J'en étais sûre. Putain Edward ! **Elle grogna à mes côtés mais j'étais beaucoup trop occupé à rassembler promptement nos affaires pour foutre le camp avant que le type de la sécurité ne nous rattrape. Nous n'avions pas le droit d'être là, je le savais. Et nous risquions quelques ennuis s'ils arrivaient à nous mettre la main dessus. J'aurais du me douter qu'une merde dans ce genre allait nous arriver.

-**Tais-toi et dépêche-toi. **Claquai-je un peu trop vivement je l'avoue. Mais le vigile commençait à avancer vers nous, son talkie-walkie à la main. J'attrapai la main de Bella, laissant tomber l'idée de ramasser le panier à nos côtés et m'avançai rapidement vers l'escalier de secours de l'autre côté du toit. Le type nous vit prendre la fuite et commença à nous courser.

-**Hey ! Ne partez pas ! Restez ici ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là ! Hey ! **Je l'entendais vaguement mais je préférais courir plutôt que de me faire pincer. Bella tentait de me suivre le mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-**Edward… Il va nous… Va nous rattraper. **Clama-t-elle derrière, mais je l'ignorai également et commençai à nous faire descendre les escaliers. La foule était entrain de se lever suite à un home-run de Jack Cust. Je savais que ce type pouvait faire des miracles. Je souris distraitement mais continuai de courir en nous faufilant à travers les rangées. C'était de plus en plus difficile d'esquiver à la fois les personnes autour et d'arriver à garder Bella en main. Nous arrivâmes presque au niveau des escaliers lorsque la foule se leva de nouveau pour hurler.

-**Ils sont là ! Dépêchez-vous ! **

**-Edward... Je... Doucement.**

**-On ne peut pas Bella... Il faut courir. **Je ne regardai pas derrière. Je me contentais de la tirer à ma suite et de nous emmener très vite en dehors du stade. Mais quelque chose se passa. J'entendis à la fois la foule hurler, puis Bella hurler et ensuite, je sentis sa main me lâcher. Je me tournai rapidement pour voir Bella, le visage au sol et le corps étalé sur les marches. Elle avait de la glace dans les cheveux et c'était visiblement pris les pieds dans le type assis au bord de la rangée.

-**Merde Bella ! Tu vas bien ? **Je me précipitai vers elle. Son visage se releva vers moi et je vis clairement la colère pointer par tous les pores de sa peau. Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, je serais probablement mort et enterré. Elle dégagea ma main et se releva comme elle le put. Ses cheveux étaient pleins de glace à la pistache et tout son corps était tendu à l'extrême.

-**J'espère que vous avez de quoi rembourser ma glace ma jeune dame parce que... **

**-Oh vous la ferme ! **Cracha-t-elle au visage du type. Il parut décontenancé avant de se reprendre et de tenter de parler, mais visiblement Bella était vraiment en colère. -**Non ! **Elle plaça une main devant son visage et le regarda sévèrement.-**Taisez-vous ! Je... Je ne veux rien entendre c'est clair ? **Le type ouvrit la bouche, clairement effrayé par la fumée sortant des oreilles de Bella et se rassis docilement.

-**Ecoute, je...**

**-Non c'est toi qui va m'écouter ! **OK quand elle me coupait dans ces moments là je savais que j'étais mal barré. Putain de merde ! Tout était si bien parti ! -**Merde Edward ! Je croyais qu'on devait passer une ****bonne soirée ? **J'entendais la déception dans sa voix. Je savais que j'avais merdé. **-Et est-ce que tu m'as regardé ? Je suis débraillée, en sueur, totalement couverte de glace et... Deux types nous courent...**

**-Ne bougez plus ! **Le vigile avait eu le temps de nous rattraper et n'était plus qu'à un pas de nous. Bella regarda dans sa direction et soupira. Je voyais bien qu'elle abandonnait la fuite. Nous allions devoir assumer les conséquences de mes actes et... Je me trouvais subitement stupide. Je voulais juste que tout soit parfait.

Lorsque le gars arriva jusqu'à nous, il attrapa Bella par le bras tandis que je m'approchai vivement pour m'interposer. Mais je n'avais pas vu son collègue qui arrivait juste après. Il m'attrapa avant que je ne puisse faire un geste et me bloqua de ses gros bras bodybuildé. -**Bella...**

**-Non Edward ! Tu en as assez fait. **Claqua-t-elle. Je la regardai avant de voir nos visages s'afficher sur le grand écran du stade. Toute la foule assistait à notre arrestation et je ne pouvais pas me sentir plus mal. Bella était recroquevillée sur elle-même et son regard était dans le vide. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je voulais l'embrasser devant cet écran. Je voulais qu'on nous voie comme un couple amoureux. Pas comme un mouvement de foire. Je venais d'agir comme le pire des crétins à avoir voulu trop en faire.

Je me tournai vers le gars qui faisait je ne savais quoi dans mon dos et le suppliai du regard.-**S'il vous plaît... Laissez-moi juste faire une chose... **

**-Tu crois pas que t'en as assez fait ? **Sourit-il visiblement amusé. Je tentai de le faire me prendre en pitié.

-**Oui, mais je voulais juste l'impressionner... Laissez-moi au moins faire une chose. Juste une chose... **

-**Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? **Le gars avait l'air plutôt sympa. Un gros tas de muscle brun aux yeux basanés. Je lui montrai d'un signe de tête l'immense écran nous montrant toujours et il sembla comprendre. Il détacha mes mains et me laissa aller juste Bella. La caméra était toujours braquée sur nous et je me tournai pour que la foule puisse nous voir. J'entendais les hurlements et les sifflements autour de nous. Je souris en songeant combien j'étais taré de faire ça. J'allais me prendre une claque majestueuse. Mais Bella m'avait dit un jour que cela faisait partie de sa liste. Et je n'avais pas oublié. C'était important pour moi. Alors qu'importe de la façon dont c'était fait.

Je m'approchai et sans un mot, plaçai deux doigts sous son menton. -**Qu'est-ce que... **Le vigile commençait à s'agiter mais il regarda derrière moi. Son pote avait du lui faire passer le message parce qu'il lâcha juste Bella. Je fis remonter son visage vers le mien et me plaçai de sorte à ce que tout le monde puisse voir comment je la regardais. J'avais toujours eu envie d'être affiché sur cet écran. J'avais toujours rêvé être quelques secondes sur ce truc pour que tout le monde puisse me voir aimer une autre femme que ma sœur ou encore ma mère. Et aujourd'hui, cette femme était devant moi. Bon, c'est vrai, elle était en colère, mais elle était là. Je savais que la soirée avait été encore une fois différente de ce que j'avais imaginé. Mais je pouvais au moins faire en sorte, que ce moment là... Soit, à nous. Normal et intense. Je me penchai et posai juste mes lèvres contre les siennes. Sa bouche rencontra la mienne une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Son regard était surpris et je voyais bien qu'elle se retenait de me gifler.

Pourtant, elle me regarda dans les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Elle luttait contre quelque chose, mais une nouvelle fois, tout sembla s'effacer autour de nous. Le son de la foule était loin et les vigiles avaient disparu. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et m'approchai encore de son visage.

-**Edward... **Souffla-t-elle sur les lèvres.

-** Montrons-leur... **Dis-je à mon tour avant de prendre vraiment ses lèvres. Elle glissa ses mains derrière ma nuque et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir le baiser. Nos langues se trouvèrent rapidement et nos gémissements ne purent être retenus plus longtemps. Les secondes s'écoulèrent et le souffle vint à nous manquer. Je me détachai lentement d'elle et la regardai. Elle avait gardé les yeux fermés, un léger sourire aux lèvres. On aurait presque dit qu'elle ne m'en voulait plus. Pourtant le son de la foule nous acclamant la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle rouvrit les yeux et plissa le front. Son visage regarda autour et elle constata comme tout le monde était debout, les regards rivés vers nous. Elle rougit et se dandina d'un pied à l'autre.

-**OK les amoureux, ça suffit le spectacle. Maintenant, va falloir nous suivre. **Ok ! Dur retour à la réalité ! Bella recommença à me fusiller du regard avant de passer devant moi, le menton bien haut et de suivre le vigile. Je ne pouvais penser qu'à une chose. Comment j'allais faire pour me sortir de cette merde !

….

Et voilà comment j'en étais arrivé là. A lui courir après dans les rues de Seattle. Nous venions de sortir du commissariat. Les types nous y avaient emmenés par pur nécessité. Je trouvais la réaction excessive mais je n'avais pas vraiment pu dire quelque chose. J'avais juste expliqué le pourquoi de notre présence là haut. Ils m'avaient bien évidemment sermonné. Ils avaient vérifié nos identités et si nous étions sobres avant de finalement nous laissé repartir.

Bella avait fulminé tout le temps du trajet jusqu'au commissariat. Elle avait fini par se terrer dans un silence pesant et je la sentais bouillir. Bien qu'elle se retenait devant les vigiles. Je savais que j'allais en faire les frais, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'elle serait autant en colère. Elle avait des larmes de rage qui coulaient sur les jours alors qu'elle me regardait durement. Elle croisait toujours les bras alors que je me contentais de la regarder.

-**Tu vas me regarder comme ça encore longtemps ? **Sa voix colérique me fit sourire. Je m'approchai d'elle et m'apprêtai à la prendre dans mes bras mais elle se recula.

-**Restes loin de moi Cullen ! Je suis beaucoup trop énervée contre toi pour que tu penses un temps soit peu à t'approcher ! **

**-Oh aller Bella ! Je ne voulais pas que la soirée se termine comme ça. Je t'assure que je voulais que tout soit parfait mais...**

**-Mais quoi ? Tu t'es senti obligé d'en faire des tonnes comme d'habitude. Putain Edward, c'était supposé être notre premier rendez-vous ? **

**-Techniquement c'était le deuxième.**

**-Mais regarde-moi bon sang ! **Elle claqua son pied sur le sol et se pointa du doigt.-**Je suis affreuse ! J'ai de la glace partout et je me sens ... Si nulle. **Je la regardai et ne la trouvais que plus belle. Elle n'était certainement pas nulle. Elle était magnifique. Et en colère aussi.

-**Tu n'es certainement pas nulle... Et même si tu es couverte de glace, je te trouve toujours aussi belle. **Je m'avançai vers elle dans l'espoir de pouvoir juste me faire pardonner. Je profitai de sa surprise devant ma révélation pour glisser mes mains autour de sa taille.

-**Tu dis ça parce que tu es le plus sombre des crétins. **Soupira-t-elle. Mais elle ne me repoussait pas. J'avais beau être le pire des crétins comme elle le disait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser aller dans mes bras. J'avais conscience de l'apaiser légèrement et je m'en sentais rassuré. Toutes mes chances n'étaient pas déchues.

-**La soirée n'est pas finie. Laisse-moi te montrer le contraire. **Elle releva les yeux vers moi et sourit légèrement.

-**Tu es un idiot. **Je savais que j'avais gagné. J'en étais convaincu.

-**Je sais.**

**-Et tu es certainement le mec le plus maladroit que j'ai connu je crois.**

**-J'imagine. **Pouffai-je. -**On y va ? **Je lui tendis la main. Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitant quelques secondes, avant de tendre la sienne pour que je puisse lier nos mains ensemble.

L'air s'était rafraichit et je la sentais frissonner à mes côtés. Je défis ma veste que j'avais eue le temps de récupérer et lui tendis. -**Tiens. **Je la plaçai sur ses épaules et lui souris.

-**Merci. **Ses yeux reprirent ce petit pétillement et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire un peu plus. Elle avait peut-être de la glace dans les cheveux mais elle n'en était pas moins la plus belle.

-**Je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure. **Souffla-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

-**Pourquoi ? **

**-L'écran… Le... Baiser... Tu savais que...**

**-C'était inscrit sur ta liste. Oui... Je pouvais au moins faire ça. **Je reportai mon attention devant moi. Je me sentais crétin. J'avais gâché ce qui aurait du être la meilleure soirée de sa vie. Je n'avais vraiment pas fait les choses comme il fallait. Encore une fois, c'était chaque fois comme un parcours du combattant lorsque Bella était dans l'équation. Était-ce mes sentiments qui me rendaient maladroit ?

-**Ecoute Bella... Je suis désolé pour la soirée désastreuse. Je voulais... Je voulais vraiment que tout soit parfait et...**

**-Edward c'est bon. J'ai aimé la soirée. En fait... C'était... Drôle. **

-**Drôle ? **

**-Heu... Ouais. Je crois... **Elle secoua la tête alors que mon sourire se renforçait. Je la regardai du coin de l'œil tandis que nous marchions jusqu'à ma voiture. Je l'avais laissé aux abords du stade et heureusement que nous n'étions pas très loin. Le silence reprit tandis que nous marchions main dans la main. C'était paisible. Bizarre, surtout après cette soirée, mais tellement apaisant.

Le ventre de Bella se manifesta bruyamment lorsque l'odeur du hot-dog parvint jusqu'à nous. Elle rougit en baissant la tête.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ça te dit un hot-dog ? **

**-J'osais pas te le proposer. **Sourit-elle. Je lui rendis son sourire et nous menai jusqu'à un petit restaurant encore ouvert. Quelques clients mangeaient encore sur les tables extérieures mais je ne m'attardai pas. Je guidai Bella jusqu'à une table un peu plus reculée et l'invitai à s'assoir.

Elle s'assit et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Elle grimaça en retirant sa main et me regarda gênée.-**Je suis toute poisseuse. **

**-Tu es très belle. **Lui redis-je. Elle rougit et tortilla ses mains sur la table.

-**Tu aurais du faire ça dès le départ. **Je la regardai surpris et l'interrogeai silencieusement.-**M'inviter dans un petit resto pour manger un hot-dog. Je préfère mille fois à tous ces trucs romantiques. **Elle se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard.

-**Je retiens l'information. **Finis-je par dire, sans la quitter des yeux. Une serveuse vint prendre nos commandes et malgré quelques regards aguicheurs de sa part, tout se passa plutôt bien. Bella et moi nous étions mis à discuter. Et tout le long de notre conversation je l'observais. Je la regardais se mordre la lèvre, je regardais comme ses joues devenaient rouge chaque fois qu'elle parlait d'une chose qui la gênait. J'observais ce froncement de sourcils dès qu'elle n'était pas d'accord. Je voyais combien elle m'était devenue indispensable et combien je me sentais bien avec elle.

Nos hot-dog étaient engloutis, nos coca vidés. Je payai l'addition et je l'incitai à me suivre jusqu'à la voiture. Un silence apaisant se réinstalla jusqu'aux abords du stade. Il n'y avait plus personne autour. On entendait juste le bruit de nos pas.

Je lui ouvris la portière et l'aidai à monter dans la voiture. Elle s'installa sur le siège alors que j'allais m'installer sur le mien. Je démarrai la voiture et allumai l'autoradio qui passait des vieux tubes. Bella bailla une première fois et je ralentis l'allure pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle posa sa tête contre l'appuie et me regarda. Encore ce sourire aux lèvres.

-**Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? **Ma main droite se posa sur sa joue.

-**Humm... **Fut tout ce qu'elle dit. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle finit par s'endormir. Je la regardais plusieurs fois, perdu dans sa splendeur. Si fragile et si forte à la fois.

La voiture se gara devant son immeuble. Je réfléchis à ce que je devais faire maintenant. Soit je la montais jusqu'à chez elle, soit je la réveillais. Je ne me torturai pas plus et descendis de la voiture. Je détachai sa ceinture et la pris précautionneusement dans mes bras. Elle entoura les siens autour de mon cou et nicha sa tête contre mon torse. Mon cœur ne fit qu'un tour et je fermai brièvement les yeux. Heureux d'être si près d'elle.

Mon nez se nicha inconsciemment dans ses cheveux et je respirai leur odeur mêlée à celle de la pistache. Je soupirai de bien être et nous montai jusqu'à chez elle. Je cherchai les clés d'une main dans sa poche et ouvris avec difficulté la porte de son appartement. Je ne pris pas le temps d'allumer la lumière et nous dirigeai vers sa chambre.

Je la posai délicatement et regardai comme son visage était paisible. Elle dormait profondément et l'espace d'un instant je me demandais ce que je devais faire. Mais encore une fois Bella prit les devants. J'allais me reculer mais elle agrippa mon tee-shirt et ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

-**Reste... **Je ne voulais pas lui refuser. En réalité, c'était purement égoïste parce que je ne voulais pas m'éloigner. J'avais besoin de l'avoir près de moi. C'était une force vitale.. Indépendante de toute volonté..

Alors je retirai mes vêtements et l'aidai à retirer son jean et son tee-shirt. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la regarder.. Si belle et innocente. Je regardais comme mes mains l'aidaient à se dévêtir. Elle me semblait si vulnérable.. Magnifique. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens et pendant une seconde quelque chose se passa. Quelque chose de différent. De profond et de presque trop fort pour être exprimé. Fébrilement, j'approchais mon visage du sien et posais délicatement mes lèvres sur son front. Elle soupira d'aise alors qu'elle laissa tomber son dernier vêtement sur le sol. Elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements tandis que je me reculais pour faire le tour de son lit et prendre place à ses côtés. Je m'allongeai près d'elle. Bella se glissa rapidement jusqu'à moi, m'entourant de ses jambes nus et de ses bras. Elle soupira de bien être et repartit finalement dans son sommeil.

Quand à moi, je me contentais de regarder le plafond. Une main dans ses cheveux -poisseux certes, mais néanmoins encore doux- l'autre main autour de sa taille. Je repensais à cette soirée.

Elle avait été plus que surprenante. Mais, comme je le pensais, elle n'avait été que différente.

J'avais compris une chose. Entre Bella et moi, rien ne serait jamais comme pour les autres couples normaux. Nous avions besoin de nous apprivoiser. Nous étions deux têtes de mules n'ayant aucune idée de l'avenir. Et je ne savais probablement pas dans quoi je m'embarquais, mais finalement, qui s'en souciait. Parce que l'important était que j'étais bien. Ici. Maintenant. Avec elle...

_**Et bien, et bien.. On avance...**_

_**Bon.. Je sais pas trop quoi penser. A vous de me le dire.. Les tomates c'est à droite, pastèque à gauche.. Au milieu c'est les bisous.. A vous de voir.**_

_**Encore une fois, je vous aime. **_

_**Luna**_


End file.
